Anti-Magic and Water Magic
by HeavenStar 18
Summary: Asta and Noelle meet each other when they're kids, but Asta forgets about the meeting. Will Asta remember her when he meets her again after he joins the black bulls to become the wizard king. Rated M to be safe.
1. Part 1: The meeting

**Anti-Magic and Water Magic**

**Part 1: The meeting**

In a land where magic was part of everyday life. The greatest of all the people with magic were known as the magic knights. The man in charge of them all was a man known as the wizard king, with the magic knight Captains,with their squads they work togehter to protect the clover kingdom and its people. But there were those who were different in the kingdom, the nobles who lived in kingdoms capital and the commoners who lived in small towns. Most of the noble and royal familys looked down on them for who they were just because of the way they live.

One day a young boy named Asta was walking through a forest carrying a small bag, "I hope sister Lily is feeling better when I get back, she will be so impressed when she finds out I got the sewing kit she needed for the others" he said as he imagined the image of the nun smiling at him and congratulating him. He had left the orpahange to get sister Lilu a sewing kit to help repair some of the kirs clothes, but she was currently sick and so Asta straight away volunteered to get it himself.

Asta was an orphaned boy ever since he was a baby. He and his rival Yuno had been left on a church door step when they were just babys. The only thing linked to where they came from was their names and the necklace Yuno was left with. The two of them dreamed of one day joining the magic knights and becoming the wizard king so they could help people. When Yuno told Asta he wanted to be the wizard king they declared that they were rivals.

The only thing was Yuno had started using wind magic. But Asta wasn't able to use any magic, but he believed that even without it he would become the wizard king. As he walked through the forest he then heard the sound of someone crying. He realised it was a girl and he walked through the trees to see a girl with silver hair sitting on a fallen tree. She was wearing fancy clothes and a cloak. She was crying as she looked at something in her hands.

"She's kind of pretty and the way she's dressed, is she from the capital" Asta thought as he stepped closer only to step on the branch which made the girl turn to look at him.

"Who are you" the girl said standing up from the fallen tree, she pointed her two hands in front of her, revealing the thing she was holding was a stuffed bunny torn up, she pointed her hands at Asta and water started to form in front of her hands surprising him.

"That's magic" thought Asta bracing himself for about to be hit when he heard the sound of something hitting a tree near him. He looked to see the water had damaged a tree nearby him creating a hole, "HEY YOU COULD HERT SOMEONE WITH THAT" he yelled at the girl looking annoyed.

"You're a boy, I'm sorry" said the girl backing away looking scared by the stranger.

"Oh it's okay I'm not going to hert you, I heard someone crying when I was on my way home and I found you" said Asta trying to calm the girl down, "My names Asta" he said.

"Oh alright, my names Noelle, Noelle Silva" she said introducing herself.

"Noelle, that's a nice name" said Asta smiling. Noelle smiled now feeling calm.

Asta then noticed the destroyed stuff bunny on the ground, "Hey what happenned to this" he said walking over to the stuffed bunny and picking it up.

Noelles then went back to having a sad look on her face, "My brother Soild destroyed it in front of me, I couldn't get it back from him, so I searched for it all night when he threw it out and when I found it I ran away" she said sitting down the fallen tree again.

"Your own brother did this, that's mean" said Asta looking surprised that someone from her family would do this to her, he then smiled as he got an idea and he sat down on the fallen tree taking out the sewing kit.

"What are you doing" asked Noelle looking confused?

"I might be able to fix up the holes, I'm not that much good at this at the moment, but sister Lily showed me the basics back at the orphanage whenever some of the younger kids clothes need fixing" said Asta.

"You're an orphan" asked Noelle? Asta nodded as started to put the stuffing back in and started sewing up the holes.

"Ever since I was a baby, I didn't know my real parents, but some of the other kids there are basically my family, even my rival Yuno" said Asta smiling.

"Must be nice having a family that cares about you" said Noelle with a sad look on her face as she remembered how her own family treats her.

Asta noticed the look on her face, "Is your family not good to you, if you don't mind me asking of course" he said waving his hands meaning she didn't have to answer.

Noelle smiled at his gesture, "It's okay, it's nice to talk to someone about this, I have two other siblings, my sister Nebra and the oldest brother Solid, they see me as a failure who can't even control my magic" she said wiping her eyes as tears started to form, "Solid even told me I should have died instead of our mother".

Asta had annoyed look on his face after she said this, "That's not right, you can't say that stuff to your own family" he then stood up surpsing Noelle, "You shouldn't let them get you, if you can learn to control that magic you can be even better then them" he said looking determined.

Noelles tears returned, then quickly she got up and hugged Asta as she cried, "Thank you, you're the first person to tell me my magic is a good thing" she said.

"Uh yeah no problem" said Asta blushing since this is the closest he had gotten to a girl. Noelle eyes then opened wide as she blushed and quickly backed away.

"Sorry" she said.

"Uh no it's alright, here it's not pretty but I think it should hold" said Asta handing her the repaired stuffed rabbit.

Noelle looked at the stuffed rabbit surprised that he was bale to repair it, she thought it couldn't after seeing the damage Solid done to it, the stitches Asta had put on it were noticeable. But other then that the holes were now fixed.

"Thank you Asta" she said smiling as she sat back down on the fallen tree, "One of the servants actually got me this for my birthday".

"Servants" asked Asta looking confused?

Noelle then looked surpsied as she realised she had just revealed something about her background, "Uh, you see Silva is actually the name of a royal family" she said looking worried that Asta would think different of her.

"Your royalty, that's so cool" siad Asta cheering.

"Really" asked Noelle looking surpsied since most commoners would bow before royalty.

"Yeah, I remember hearing that magic knights who were royalty have strong magic" siad Asta as he sat back down on the fallen tree.

"I know, my cousin Mimosa actually has some stong healing magic" said Noelle.

"Yeah but your magic cools to, if its like this now imagine what it's going to be like when you older and know how to control it" said Asta cheering her on.

"Well what's your magic like" said Noelle smiling. She found that she was having fun talking to him, she found a little surprising that she was talking to a commoner but she didn't care.

"Well actually I don't have any magic" said Asta rubbing the back of his head in embrasment.

"Well I'm sure you'll get something one day, someone like you deserves it" said Noelle.

"Thanks, but it doesn't matter because I'm going to achieve my dream, you remember how I told you Yunos my rival" asked Asta? Noelle nodded yes, "Were competing to see who will become the wizard king" he said looking determined into the sky.

"The wizard king, to do that you would have to join the magic knights and work really hard" said Noelle looking surprised at how determined he was.

"I know, but I have good reasons, I'll make sure everyone is treated equally, commoners and nobles, I can make life better for the people I care about and I won't give up on this dream" said Asta smiling at her.

Noelle smiled back. Before either of them could say anything they heard voices form far away, "Lady Noelle, where are you, Lady Noelle". The two of them instantly stood up.

"Someone must have noticed I was gone, you have to go" she said looking at Asta worried.

"Uh alright" said Asta about to turn around when Noelle grabbed his left hand. He looked confused to see her blushing.

"Um" she tried to say something, but then she closed her eyes and gave Asta a quick kiss on his the cheek. Astas face then went completely red.

When Noelle moved away he put his hand over the spot where she kissed him on his left cheek, "Thank you Asta, I hope we meet again so I can see you achieve your dream" she said smiling.

Asta looked determined as he noddd his head at her, "Of course we will, when the two of us become magic knights" he said and she nodded back at him. He then ran in the opposite direction after picking up the sewing kit.

Noelle grabbed the stuffed bunny and put it behind her back as the footsteps got closer. Three magic knights wearing the cloaks of the silver eagles emerged, "Lady Noelle, Sir we've found her" said a female member looking back into the woods.

Then Nozel Silva emerged from the forest with the usual calm look on his face as he stared at his younger sister, "Brother Nozel" said Noelle looking surprised that he was the one looking for her.

"What were you thinking, you're a member of royalty, you can't just leave home without saying a word to anyone" said Nozel.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again" said Noelle looking towards the ground.

Nozel turned around, "The silver eagles have better things then to search for you, will return home and you'll remain in your room for the rest of the day" he said as he began to walk away.

"Understood brother" said Noelle as she started to follow him out of the forest. But what Nozel didn't see was the smile on Noelles face as she remembered the time she talked with her friend Asta. Who she hopped to meet again some day.

Asta continued to run through the forest as he headed back to Haj village. But he then noticed a hill ahead of him and he didn't see the tree branch on the ground. He then tripped over it, "Oh no" he thought as he began to fall down the hill. But as he reached the bottom of the hill, his head hit a rock that was in the ground knocking him uncouncious.

Asta vision was blurry as he tried to open his eyes, he heard a familiar voice speak up, "Asta, come on Asta wake up" the person said. His vision then turned clear as he saw Yuno looking down at him.

"Yuno, what, ow" he said putting his han on his forehead where he felt a bandage.

"Easy, you fell down and hit your head on a rock" said Yuno as Asta sat up.

"What happenned" said Asta looking around.

"You were suppose to be back an hour ago, everyone's been worried, I decided to go search for you myself since I knew you be in some kind of trouble" he said with a calm look on his face.

"HEY I WASN'T IN ANY TROUBLE" yelled Asta annoyed, "I remember after getting the sewing kit I decided to walk through the forest, but everything after that is all blurry" he siad holdign his hand over his head.

"Well lets go, please tell me you still have it" said Yuno standing up.

"Yeah I got it right here" said Asta standing up and revealing the kit.

"Did you open it" asked Yuno noticing the container wasn't fully closed.

"Hmm" said Asta looking at the kit, he opened it and then looked confused, "It looks like its been used".

"Well we can figure out why later, it's time to go" said Yuno walking ahead.

"Yeah sure" said Asta fullying closing the sewing kit. He then started following Yuno and headed towards their home, "I wonder what actually happened" thought Asta as he tried to remember what happenned in the forest. "I hope I'll remember what it is someday" he thought as he put his hand on his left cheek.


	2. Part 2: The five leaf clover

**Part 2: The five leaf clover**

Years had passed sicne that day Asta had returned from that errand without any memory of what happenned to him in the forest. Now inside Hage Village two farmers were working on the fields. One man was using magic to use his tool on the ground, "The weathers nice today so hopefully there will be a good harvest" he said.

Then from the church that was also an orphanage for the kids that were left at the doorstep, there was a loud yell, "I'm not done yet, just one more time" came a loud yell.

"Just what was that" said the first farmer.

"It's probably that kid again, he's going to get himself hert one of these days" said the second farmer as they acted like this was normal occasion for the village.

Outside the church Asta layed face first on the ground, some of his clothes drenched, "I'm not done yet" he said looking up. He had grown taller over the years but he now wore a black headband around his hair.

"Asta that was the second time today, if you get hit one more time you could end up losing more memory's" said sister Lily concerned. She had hit him in the head with her water magic. The reason she was doing this a few months after Asta came back from the errand he had started to see visions of someone in his dreams and it took place in the forest. He then felt that the person he saw in his dreams was someone important, so he was now trying to find a way to get those memory's back. His answer, have sister Lily hit him in the head with her water magic.

"But I have to remember it's important, I know it is, so just one more time" said Asta getting back up with a determined look on his face.

"Are you bothering sister Lily again Asta" said a familiar voice from behind them. Asta turned aorund to see the other kids who lived at the church, his rival Yuno who had grown a lot since he was younger and still wore the pendant around his neck.

"Here let me help you with those" Yuno said walking over to the laundry baskets.

"Oh of course, thank you Yuno" sais Sister Lily as she picked up one of the baskets and started hanging the clothes up.

"Hey Asta it's showing again" said a little girl pointing at Astas forehead where a small scar was visible.

"Oh thanks" said Asta moving his headband down further to cover the scar. The scar was from the day he had lost those memory's from when his head hit the rock.

"Why are you even trying to to remember that day anyway, you'll probably just remember that you tripped on something on your way back" said younger boy.

"No I know its something important, I just need to remember to know what it was" said Asta, "But still I won't stop until I remember and I'll still become the wizard king no matter what the memory is" he said smiling,

"Like you could become the wizard king" siad the young boy making Asta look annoyed.

"I'll show you, just watch I will now show you my final move" said Asta pushing his right hand forward but nothing came out making him look shocked.

"See, how are you going to join the magic knights or even become the wizard king if you don't have any magic" the boy said looking annoyed that Asta continued to act this way.

"Asta's being funny again" said the young girl laughing at the way he was still standing.

Their attention was then brought to where Yuno was using his wind magic to dry the clothes in a large wind sphere, "That's amazing" said the other girl looking amazed by Yunos magic.

"Fine then leave chopping the wood to me" said Asta running to the front of the church. He picked up a small axe and cut a piece of wood in two. Then Yuno showed up and used his magic to cut the wood into four pieces.

"Cmon Yuno stop trying to show me up" said Asta pointing his finger at his rival, "Just because you have magic doesn't mean your better then me" he said looking sirious.

"It's not that hard to do" said Yuno with a calm look on his face.

Asta looked annoyed before he ran away toward the direction where a giant demons skull was on the ground. On top of the skull was a wooden statue of the first wizard king.

"Yuno, dont you think you can be a little nicer to Asta" asked sister Lily? Yuno didn't answer but just walked inside the church.

Inside the empty demons skull was a forest, Asta was currently doing sit ups, "498, 499, 500" he said before standing back up, he then pulled out a cantine before he started drinking from it revealing the liquid was green, "Now for my special energy refiller drink" he siad as he drank it.

A while later Asta sat on the branch of a tree looking towards the sun set, "Yuno sure has changed, the way he's been acting makes me wonder if he even remembers" he said as he thought back to when he and Yuno bumped fists to declare they were rivals.

The next day the people of Hage Village were gathered inside a large tower. Inside the tower there were grimoires on shelf's that covered the round room. Asta and Yuno stood in the middle of the people the same age as them. This was the day people were granted a grimoire that would help with their magic power and even make it stronger.

"So today's the day huh" said Asta smiling while Yuno looked calm.

Away from them in the crowd two people were looking at Asta and Yuno smirking, "Just look at them, could they look any more poor" said one of them.

"Not even getting a grimoire will make them any better" said the other person.

On a small stage an old man with a beard wearing a wizard hat stood in front of a small round device that was glowing with magic power, "Greetings everyone Iam the master of this grimoire tower, as you all know this is a tradition where the young people get their grimoire, this will help them make their magic better with even a chance to join the magic knights, so please do" he said those last few worlds urgently surprising some of the people in the crowd, "Anyway let the selection begin" the old man said raising his hands in the air. Grimoires on the shelves started glowing with magic power as they flew down towards the the people.

People then started getting their grimoires, "Wow mines bigger, well mine has more pages" said people commenting on how theirs looked.

"Umm, excuse me" said Asta making everyone in the room look at him to see him holding his hands up in the air, with nothing in them, "Is my grimoire, running a little late or something" he said looking shocked as the people started laughing at him. Asta fell to his knees from the shock, "This can't be right" he thought.

"Oh no" said sister Lily who was staring outside the crowd with the kids and the priest from the church who had arrived with other people from the village to see people of the village get their grimoire.

"Even it theres a little bit of magic power you should still be able to get a grimoire" said the priest looking confused.

Everyone's attention was then brought as a shining light started in the middle of the room. They looked to see Yuno holding his grimoire, but it was glowing and on the front cover was the symol of a four leaf clover.

"It's four leaf clover" said someone in the crowd.

"A four leaf clover, that's the same grimoire the first wizard king used, way to go Yuno" cheered the priest.

Yuno then looked to the people around him, "I will become the wizard king" he said with a determined look on his face. Many people in the crowd cheered for him.

"Don't get ahead of yourself Yuno" said Asta making the people go silent as he stood up looking at Yuno siriously, "I will catch up to you, I am your rival" he said looking determined.

People in the crowd then started laughing, Yuno looked surpsied before he then looked calm and started walking out, "Good luck" he said walking outside leaving Asta standing there as people started walking out.

Asta was now back at the same tree looking down, "I didn't get a grimoire today, but that won't stop me, I will become the wizard king" he said clenching his fists, "I had no magic so I trained hard to make my body so I can be strong, I'm not giving up" he said. He then put his hand on his head as a vision appeared in his head, a girl was holding his hand while blushing.

Asta eyes then opened in surprised, "Did I meet someone that day" he thought thinking the vision was part of his missing memory. He then started jumping from tree to tree when he heard someone scream from the village.

Asta ran towards the village where he jumped over a wall seeing Yuno trapped in chains with his hands behind his back. Asta crashed into the ground, "I've come to stop you" he said stranding up when he noticed the person he was pointing at was chained to a wall. He was one of the people who insulted Asta and Yuno at the Grimoire tower. There was blood coming down from his head and he looked towards Asta's left.

Asta looked to see a man with black hair, wearing a black cloak and a scar on his left eye. Asta then noticed him holding Yunos grimoire, "Hey that's belongs to Yuno, give it back you jerk" he said.

"No I don't think so, this will catch a nice price on the market, it's ridiculous anyway that someone from here even got their hands on a four leaf clvoer grimoire" he said holding it up while he smirked, "Now will you get out of my way" he said as his own floated in front of him and small magic portal appeared behind him.

"No way" said Asta as he ran towards the man.

Chains then started shootings from the small magic portals towards Asta, "Asta run" said Yuno as the chains got closer to Asta, but Asta quickly dodged them. Asta had to move behind the man to dodge the chains. He was about to punch the man with his right fist when he found himself unable to move. Chains had wrapped themselves around his waist.

"Did you really think you can beat a former magic knight" said the man smirking as his chains lifted Asta up from the ground, "Viper dance" he said. The ends of each chain turned into sharp ends as they all hit Asta and sent him flying into the wall, he was sititng up with blood coming down from the ride side of his face and his left shoulder was cut.

"I can't give up" said Asta looking towards the ground when the man kicked him in the shoulder.

"Want to know something interesting, these chains measure the magic power of the person they trap and I can sense not one bit of magic inside you" he said making Asta eyes go wide as he laughed.

"Not that cant be right, Icant give up" thought Asta, "I have to become the wizard king" he said.

"The wizard king ridiculous, someone like you with no magic can never be the wizard king, your friend over there is probably laughing at you" said the man smirking as he kicked Asta in the shoulder.

"He's right" thought Asta as his eyes started to close, "Yuno was always better then me when it came to magic, how could I ever believe that I could be the wizard king" he thought as his eyes began to fully close over the realisation that he couldn't achieve his dream.

"Asta, he is right you won't be the wizard king" said Yuno.

"See what did I tell you" said the man smirking, but before he could speak again Yuno spoke.

"It's because I will be the wizard king" he said making Asta's eyes began to open as he saw the memory of of how the two of them declared they'll compete to see who becomes the wizard king.

"Your wrong about Asta Remji, Asta is my rival" said Yuno siriously as Asta eyes opened wide.

_Flashback: _

Inside a town where snow was covering the ground, a younger Yuno fell to the ground with scrapes on his face, "Give that back its mine" he said with tears in his eyes as he looked up the man holding up his pendent.

"No I don't think so, this stuff doesn't suit someone like you and I think it will sell for a good price" said a man who was holding up the necklace smiling.

"Give that back" yelled Asta running up to the man and pushing him. The man punched Asta to the ground. Asta stood back up wiping the scrape that was now on his face, "Give that back it belongs to Yuno" he said rushing at the man again only to be punched again, "I'm not done yet" he said as he cotnieud to fight the man but never gaining the upper hand.

Yuno continued to watch the fight as tears came out of his eyes as he wathced Asta trying to get the pendant back. A few minutes later Asta fell to the ground, his face covered in injury's, the pendant was then thrown to the ground, "Forget this, it's not worth this much" said the man walking away.

"Asta are you alright" siad Yuno rushing over to his foster brother.

Asta opened up one eye smiling, "Yeah I'm alright, you got it back right" he said.

"Why did you do that" asked Yuno?

"The wizard king is suppose to protect his people, that's why I want to be him, I can prove that someone like us can be able to become the wizard king" said Asta smiling.

Yuno looked surprised, he then wiped his eyes looking determined, "Then that's what I'll do, I won't cry anymore and I'll get stronger so I can be the wizard king" he said, "I want to protect everyone to".

Asta then stood up, "So you want to be the wizard king to" he said smiling. Yuno nodded looking determined, "You know what that means right, you and me are rivals".

_Flashback end_

Asta then saw the vision of the girl from his vision earlier in his mind again, but this time she spoke, "Thank you Asta, I hope we meet again so I can see you achieve your dream" she said.

Asta then looked sirious as he grabbed Remji by his ancl making him look surprised, "You, get off of me" he said angrily squeezing his ancle tigher making the man step back.

Asta then got onto knee, "Sorry you had to see my like that Yuno, just give me a minute and I'll beat this guy" he said. There was a flash of black markings appearing on the right side of his face. The area was covered in darkness as a Griamore shot out from the wall and floated in front of Asta. The grimoire was surround by a red aura and on the cover was a five leaf clover.

"Is that a grimoire" said Asta looking surprised.

"I knew it, there's no way you wouldn't have been chosen Asta" said Yuno smiling.

The grimoire opened and a big black sword started coming out of the pages. The sword floated in the air before stabbing in the ground next to Asta. Asta then grabbed the handle of the sword, when that happened a shadow of a black being with wings appeared behind him.

"I don't understand, I knew you didn't have any magic, how could you get a grimoire and that sword" said Remji, then looking afraid he yelled, "WHAT KIND OF FREAK OF NATURE ARE YOU". More portals appeared behind him and shot chains towards Asta.

Asta quickly destroyed the chains with his sword making them completely vanish, "You destroyed my spell" said Remji backing up.

Asta dug his feet into the ground and started running towards Remji while bringing his sword back, "Even without normal magic power, I will become the wizard king" said Asta, "MY MAGIC IS NEVER GIVING UP" he yelled striking the sword into former magic knights stomach sending him flying into the wall.

Asta looked to see the man uncouncious, the chains holding Yuno vanished and so did the ones holding up the man to the wall who now looked surpsied by the power he had just witnessed. Asta's grimoire floated over to him and he placed the sword over the page. The sword went back in and then it closed.

He then held the grimoire in his right hand, "This is really mine" he said looking surprised. He then looked to see Yuno picking up his own grimoire, "Hey Yuno look I got my own grimoire, it may not look great but it's mine" he said smiling.

"It looks like you saved my life again" said Yuno walking forward as the sun started to set, "I will repay my debt to you one day, you still remember what we said back then right" he said looking back at Asta smiling.

Asta then smiled himself, "The way you've been acting recently I thought you had forgotten" said Asta standing next to him.

The two of them both though back to the day when they declared they were rivals. Now in the present they now bumped fists again, "We will see who becomes the wizard king" both of them said.

Asta then looked back to the sunset, "Hey Yuno, you think if my power exists, there could be magic that could help restore people's memory's" he asked?

"I don't see why there shouldn't be, did you remember something" asked Yuno? He then looked surprised to see Asta smiling.

"I met a girl in the forest, I'm going to find out who it was and see her again" he said looking determined to find out who she was while he begins his journey to become the wizard king.


	3. Part 3: Magic Knights entrance exam

**Part 3: Magic Knights entrance exam**

A few months had passed since Asta had gotten his grimiore. Currently inside the forest where the demon skull was located, he was training for the magic knights entrance exam that would be taking place in the capital. He was shirtless as he cut into a large rock with his giant black sword, "997, 998, 999" he said as he cut into the rock, he then placed the sword into the ground as he took a drink from his cantine.

"Uh, Yunos probably still training right now so I should probably still keep going" he said picking up the sword again when he heard footsteps from behind him, "Come to see me training huh" he said thinking it was Yuno. But when he turned around he looked to see one of the kids from the orphanage with a bored look on his face, "Oh hey Nash, what are you doing here".

"Not much, I was looking for an idiot doing stupid things and it looks like I succeeded" he said with a bored look on his face making Asta looking annoyed, "What are you doing anyway".

"I'm training, gotta get stronger" said Asta resting the sword on his shoudler.

"Why are you even going to the exam when you know you'll fail, you may have that sword now but you still have no magic" he said.

"Don't underestimate me, I'll join the magic knights and become the wizard king" said Asta smiling.

"NO YOU CANT" yelled Nash surprising Asta, "Were commoners, people like us don't get to achieve our dreams" he said looking annoyed. Asta didn't say anything as he slowly walked over to Nash.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU UNDERSTAND" he yelled smacking Nash on the top of his head, "I'm going to achieve this dream, to show everyone that peopl like us can succeed" he said as he grabbed the handle of his sword and cut into the rock as he began his count again. Nash just stood there looking surprised.

A few days later in the morning Asta and Yuno stood outside the church where the other kids, the priest and sister Lily were saying theirs goodbyes.

"Now Yuno we all believe in you, make sure to make the village proud" said the priest looking at Yuno who nodded. He then looked at Asta, "Now Asta remember you always have a home here even if you fail" he said making Asta look annoyed.

"Hey Cmon don't you have any faith in me" he said.

"Asta" said Nash, "I'm not saying I believe in you, but by some small miracle you do join a magic knights squad, I'll start believing people like us can dream" he said.

"Thanks Nash" said Asta smiling.

"I hope you remember who that girl is Asta" said sister Lily.

"Thanks sister Lily, alright Yuno let's get going" said Asta picking up his bag. The two of them left the village and began their journey to the capital.

As they were walking through a forest, "Asta have you thought about what your going to say to the girl if you remember her" asked Yuno?

"Well I guesss the first thing I'll say is sorry I forgot about you" he said rubbing the back of his head looking embarrassed, "But for now I'm going to focus on joining the magic knights, plus this journey is long so it's the perfect opportunity to train" he said smiling as he ran ahead. Yuno then started running aswell.

The two of them took a break looking exhausted, but then a few seconds later they started running again. When they were passing by a large cliff small boulders started falling towards them. Asta destroyed one of the boulders with his sword while Yuno used his wind magic to destroy the rest.

One night the two of them were eating the meat of the boar Asta had taken down, "I wish the people at the church could have some of this" said Asta.

"Yeah" said Yuno.

The two of them then reached the capital the next day. The capital was full with people and there were stalls with some people selling food, "Whoa this place is big" said Asta looking around surprised.

"This is the capital after all" siad Yuno looking calm.

"Whoa look at all this" siad Asta looking through a store window which had different kind of weapons, magical items, he then noticed a gem in the window, there was large piece of paper in front and there were a lot of zeros after the number nine, "It costs that much" he said looking shocked.

"This is where the nobles and royalty live after all" said Yuno when they looked to see red haired woman with a baby in a small seat that was strapped to her back. There were two red haired boys and one red haired girl behind her. The woman was trying to pick up a bag she had dropped.

"Cmon we need to hurry back before my work starts, let's go" said the woman as she picked up the bag and started leading the kids away.

"Kind reminds you of the others back at the church huh" said Asta. Yuno nodddd agreeing with him.

As they walked through the the city Asta had gotten some food form an old lady in a cloak. It was grilled snake on a stick as he bit into it he noticed a large structure at the front of the city surrounded by a wall like the one in front fo the city.

"That must be the castle, does the wizard king live there" said Asta.

"Yeah but this country's king lives there aswell" said Yuno.

Asta smiled, "Well someday it's going to be my castle" he said pointing his first towards its direction.

"Actually it's going to be my castle" said Yuno calmly.

Asta turned around smiling ignoring what he said, "Tell you what, when I'm wizard king you can live with me there" he said.

Yuno smiled, "When I'm wizard king you'll be luckily to even get a room" he said.

The two of them then reached a large building that looked like an arena. There was a barricade set up, while people around their age were walking in to the opening of the building. On each side of the barricade people were cheering for the people from the village who would be taking the exam, "You can do it" one of the people yelled.

Inside the building people were walking up to a part of the wall where there was a hole that lead into a room where a wizard sat waiting. The wizard would touch a persons grimoire and then tell them what number they were. Yuno reached the wall and placed his grimoire in front of the man, "I'm Yuno from Hage" he said.

"Wow that's a four leaf clover grimoire" the man said looking surprised.

"That's him, he has the same grimoire the first wizard king had, but isn't he just a commoner from a far away village" some of the people said looking surpsied to see the person they had heard had been chosen by the four leaf clover grimoire.

The man placed his hand on Yunos grimoire making a magic light surround it, after removing his hand, "Your number 164" he said smiling as Yuno walked to opening in the wall that someone could walk through.

Asta walked up to the man next and placed his grimoire down, "I'm Asta from Hage Village also" he said smiling.

"Are you sure that's a grimoire" said the man looking bored at the state the grimoire was in.

"Of course it is can't you see" said Asta looking annoyed as he pushed his grimoire closer to the man.

The man placed his hand on Asta's grimoire making it light up like Yunos, after removing hs hand away from it he said, "Your number 165, next".

Asta then walked through the same path leading into a small round Arena. There was a second floor which had nine stone chairs facing the arena. There was already a crowd of people in the arena, but some of them were being surrounded by dark blue and white couloured birds.

"What are these things" said one man looking annoyed trying to make the multiple birds surrounding him go away.

"Their special birds that can detect how much magic power you have, the less magic power you have the more birds surround you, look at that guy" said a man pointing to Yuno who was surrounded by no birds looking calm.

"This where our journey begins huh Yuno" said Asta walking over to his rival. Yuno looked to see Asta surround by multiple birds, some of them were pecking at him, poking his clothes and one of them was moving his left cheek, "This where we become magic knights" he said. Asta then looked at all the birds surrounding him, "Ahh get off me will you" he said waving his hands at the birds while running away.

Asta then ran into someone tall, the birds surrounding him flew away. Asta looked up to see the man looking annoyed, he was wearing a white vest and aorund his neck was a small black rhobe, "He looks big for someone around our age, no wait I can just judge someone by their appearance" he thought. He then smiled placing his hand on the mans shoulder, "Sorry about that, you look really tall for your age, you must have had a hard life".

The man then grabbed Asta's head squeezing it, "Do you wanna die" he said annoyed as Asta screamed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please let me go" said Asta looking worried.

"5, 4" the man siad starting to count.

"What are you coutning down to" asked Asta?

"The time till I kill you" he said making Asta scream.

"There you are, where have you been" said someone walking into the arena. The man holding up Asta looked to see two people wearing rhobes simlilar to his. Their rhobes were black with a yellow line surrounding it. One of them was wearing a hat with the symbol of yellow bulls head on it, he has black highlights aorund his eyes and his face was white, the one next to him seemed to be wearing a green cloak underneath his small black rhobe.

"I had to take a dump and got lost" he answered.

"Wait those rhobes, their from the black bulls" siad one of the men in crowd.

"Yeah that's Finral the spacial magic user" said one of the women when Finral walked up to her holding up her hand.

"Well hello, you sure do look great today, I know you'll do great in the exam" he said mailing at the woman.

"Yeah and that's Gordon, I heard he always muttering to himself" said one man in the crowd. While he said that Gordon was muttering to himself silently.

"Wait then that means" said someone in the crowd poijng to the man who was still howling Asta, "That's the captain of the black bulls, Yami Sukihero".

Asta then looked serious as he gripped the arm that was holding his head. Yami looked a little surprised by the boys strength. There was a sound from above them and Yami let go of Asta dropping him to the ground, "You got lucky today kid, try to impress me won't you, let's go" he said walking out of the arena with Gordon and Finral following him.

"Good luck lady's" said Finral winking at the woman he was talking to earlier.

"Here you need a hand" said a voice above Asta. Asta looked up to see a man reaching out his right hand.

"Yeah thanks" said Asta grabbing his hand and allowed him to help him up.

"The names Sekkei, let's do our best together" he said smiling, "Perfect, if I stick with him I can make myself look better in comparison" he thought smiling. Above in the stands eight people walked over to the chairs. They were all wearing differenet coloured rhobes, each one respresenting their different squad. They were the other magic knight captains.

"Wow that's Charlotte Rosalie's, she's beautiful" said one man looking at woman who was wearing armour and a blue cape.

"That Fuegoleon Vermilion, Captain of the crimson lions" said another pointing to a man wearing a red cape. There was a symbol in the middle of his forehead that looked like a a star. There were red highlights under his eyes.

"There's Dorothys Insworth, Captain of Coral peacock, wait is she asleep" said a woman in the crowd. The captain of the coral peacock wore a pink witches hat and rhobes. Even though she was walking, she was asleep.

"That's Jack the Ripper, captain of the green mantis, I heard his cutting magic could cut through an entire mountain" said another person in the crowd. The captain of the green Mantis was wearing a small green cloak around his neck, he had a messy black hair and had a scar that went through his left eye.

"Hey look that's the captain of the silver eagles, Nozel Silva" said Sekkei.

Asta looked up at the silver eagles captain after hearing his name. The mans hair was done in a braid that went down the middle of his forehead. Asta then clutched his head in pain, "Hey what's going on" asked Sekkei looking confused?

"Nothing it's just, I've feel like I've heard that name somewhere before" said Asta looking confused.

A man wearing a mask and that covered the top of his head stepped forward. He was wearing the cloak of the golden dawn, "Welcome everyone to the magic knights entrance exam, please remember if you don't get accepted into a magic knights squad today you will have to leave" he said.

"That's William Vangeance, captain of the golden dawn" said Sekkei looking surprised while Asta and Yuno looked at the golden dawn captain of the golden dawn with a sirious look on their faces.

"So this the one who's closest to becoming the next wizard king" they both thought.

Up in the stands Yami sat down in his chair with Finral and Gordon standing behind him, "Could you have not shown up sooner, this is a sirious matter" said Feugoleon.

"Your sirioios enough for all of us Feugoleon" said Yami calmly.

"Yami this is important, some of the people here could be future comrades" said Charlotte siriously.

"Yeah alright" said Yami.

Nozel then had a surpsied look on his face meaning he sensed something, "Will you exuse me for a moment" he said getting up from where he was sitting and walked away.

"Charlotte is right this could very much effect these young people's futures, so let us begin" said William as his Grimoire opened up, "Now tree creation magic" he said. After he spoke these words a light shine over the arena as a giant tree started growing from the ground.

The people in the arena looked surprised as branches started to stretch out towards them, the branches then formed into brooms. Each person grabbed a broom looking confused, "Your first task will to show us how you can fly on a broom, this is one of the ways many magic knights travel to their missions" said William instructing them.

Some of the people started flying up their brooms, "Hey this isn't that difficult" said man who was flying a few inches from the ground.

"The more control you have over your magic power the better you can fly" said a man who was flying higher then the one who spoke, "Look at him" he said pointing up at Yuno was standing on his broom looking calm.

"It seems we have some promising candidates this year" said William was Yuno flew around easily on his broom.

Asta however was struggling, he was gripping his broom tight trying to make it fly, "Whats going on, even if he has a small bit of magic he should be able to get his feet off the gorund" said Feugoleon ndering why he easng even able to fly off the ground.

"Hey Asta try to focus and it will work" said Sekkei who was flying above Asta.

"I'm trying" said Asta still struggling.

Inside the arena standing behind a pillar a girl holding one of the brooms, this was Noelle who had grown since the day she had met Asta, her hair was done into two pony tails that went down each side of her face and was wearing a white dress, "Okay, now to try and" she said about to walk into the area when someone spoke.

"What do you think your doing" asked Nozel with a calm look on his face.

"Oh brother Nozel, I was just going to" she began to say when he interrupted her.

"I already told you that royalty do not have to take part in such tests, there's no point in participating when your path has already been chosen" said Nozel turning around.

"Yes I know but I wanted to" said Noelle. But before she could finish her sentence Nozel had walked away to return to the other magic knight captains. Noelle then looked towards the crowd of people with a sad look on her face, "I wonder if you're here today, Asta" she thought. She then looked worried wondering if he even still remembers when they met.

Over the course of the exam people were given differenet kinds of tests. There was when they were tasked what damage they could to to the wall with their magic power, Asta was able to cause a little damage with his fist. They were then tested to show what they could create with their magic but Asta wasn't able to create anything. They were then tested to use their magic power to make a plant grow, Asta's plant stayed as a seed.

"Now we have reached the final test" said William getting everyone's attention, "It will be a one on one battle" he said making the people in the crowd look surprised.

Feugoleon quickly stood up, "As this countries magic knights we must be able to fight at any moment to protect the kingdoms people" he said with a sirious look on his face.

"We will have a medical wizards on standby if their needed, please choose a partner and we will begin" said William.

Down in the arena people were choosing a fighting partner, Asta was looking around worried since no one has chose him as a partner yet, he then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see it was Sekkei, "Hey Asta how about you and I fight" he said smiling.

"Yeah thanks" said Asta as the two of them stood in the middle of the arena while the other members of the crowd stood behind the columns. Some of the people complained that Sekkei had chose the weaket partner.

A wizard in the cloak stood between Asta and Sekkei, "Alright let's give this everything we've got" said Asta smiling.

Sekkei smirked as he placed his hand on Asta's shoudler, he then leaned close to his ear so only Asta could hear him, "Why don't you stop trying so hard" he said making Asta looked surprised by Sekkei insulting tone, "A commoner like you has no place among the magic knights, I don't what your goal is but I plan to join the magic so I can sit back and relax, so try to make me look good and then you can go back to that dump you call a home" he said still smirking as he stood away from Asta who now had a sirious look on his face.

"Begin" said the wizard in the cloak bringing down his hand.

"Haha, Alright Asta let's give this our best" said Sekkei as his grimoire opened. A blue sphere surrounded him, after it was fully formed small cannons started appearing out of it, "Sekkei cannon shield" he said smiling. He then looked up towards the magic knight captains, "What do you think of this magic knight captains, this shield is almost invincible and even if he can't penetrate this shield I'll shoot him away" he thought.

"Alright, here we go" said Asta as his grimoire opened in front of him and the handle of his sword sticking out of the pages, he then dug his feet into the ground and jumped at incredible speed towards Sekkei.

"That grimoire" thought William looking surprised at Asta's grimoire.

"He's fast" though Yami.

Asta took out the sword and easily cut through Sekkeis shield, he hit Sekkei with the sword sending him into the ground making it crack from the force of the impact. The people in the crowd looked surprised that the one who hadn't succeeded in most of the tests had easily cut through the spell. Yuno just smiled.

"I didn't come here to join the magic knights so I could sit back and relax, I have a much more important goal in mind" said Asta as he rested his sword on his right shoulder, "I'm going to be the wizard king" he said looking determined to achieve his dream.


	4. Part 4: Welcome to the Black Bulls

**Part 4: Welcome to the Black Bulls**

Inside the arena there was total silence after Asta had easily cut through Sekkeis spell and declared he was going to be the wizard king, "Did he say he's going to be the wizard king, a commoner like him there's no way, he doesn't even have any magic" people started to mutter. Asta then looked at them annoyed.

"Did I stutter, I said I'm gonna be the wizard king" he said looking at the people doubting him.

"Get out of the arena, go home" people said annoyed as Asta's big anti magic sword went back into his grimoire as he walked away so the others could have their own matches. Medical wizards had already put Sekkei on a stretcher as they started to heal his injury.

"Not half bad" said Yami smiling.

"How did he do that, was that reinforcement magic" said Finral looking confused.

"It wasn't magic at all, the kids just in crazy good shape" said Yami surprising Finral that Asta moved that quick without using any magic.

Yuno smiled, "Hes not going to be the one to defeat you Asta, Iam" he thought as the matches continued.

Asta stood at the sidelines as he wathced other people fight in their matches, he looked surprised by the magic power that was being shown as someone formed a golem made out of dirt and one person was surfing around in the air with water dodging its attacks.

Yuno was standing at the side when someone around his age walked over to him wearing a short rhobe and his hair was grown out, "It seems you don't seem to have a partner yet, perhaps you an I can fight" Yuno looked to see him twirling a piece of his hair while smiling, "The names Salim".

The current match ended as Yuno and Salim walked into the middle of the arena, "Hey that's Salim, he's from a rich noble family" someone said as they watched the young noble walk to the middle of the arena.

"Shall we begin Yuno" said Salim as his grimoire opened in front of him. Yuno had calm look on his face as he stretched his right hand forward and his grimoire opened in front of him.

"Salim supreme beam" said Salim as giant round sphere of lightning formed above his head, he had a smirk on his face thinking this was an easy win, "Try and survive this Yuno" he said as the lighting sphere shot towards Yuno.

"Towering tornado" said Yuno as a giant tornado formed in front of Yuno surprising Salim. The giant tornado completely destroyed the round sphere of lighting and it moved towards Salim that sent him flying and onto the ground. After the tornado vanished Yuno stood there calmly.

"Incredible, is he really a commoner" some of the people said surprised by the amount of magic power Yuno showed.

"Way to show him Yuno" said Asta smiling.

After everyone had each taken their turn to fight it was now sunset as everyone who took place in the exam stood in the middle of the arena looking up at the magic knight captains.

"Now that the exam is complete it's time to decide which magic knights squad you will be joining, when your number is called step forward, if someone raises their hand for you that means you can join, if more then one magic knight captain raises their hand you can have a choice of which squad you can join" said William standing up from where he was sitting.

"However If no one one raises their hand for you then you must leave the arena and try again next year" said Charlotte standing up making some of the people look surprised that they might have to wait another year for a chance to join a magic knights squad.

The same person who officiated the matches called out everyone numbers. Not a lot of people got a hand raised for them, someone got accepted into the crimson lions and by surprising the captain of the coral peacock raised her hand while she still looked like she was sleeping.

"Number 164" said the announcer as Yuno walked forward after hearing his number. Then surprising everyone, all nine of the magic knight captains raised their hands.

"All of them" siad someone in the crowd surprised.

"I need to choose the path that will help me get close to becoming the wizard king" he thought looking towards the captain of the golden dawn, "It would be an honor to join the ranks of the golden dawn" he said.

The captain of the golden dawn smiled while some of the people in the crowd looked surprised that a commoner was able to join the golden dawn.

"Number 165" said the announcer. Asta walked forward with a sirious look on his face.

"I've come this far I can't give up now" he said looking up towards the magic knight captains to see none of them were raising their hands, they just stared down at him with sirious look on their faces. Asta started to sweat, "Just please raise a hand, anyone" he thought before the annnouncer spoke.

"Number 165, no hands". Asta just continued to stand there and shock as people started protesting for him to move, "Get out of here, come on its my turn next".

"I'm not done" Asta said looking down when a voice spoke above him, "It's no real surprise is it". Asta looked up to the the captain of the black bulls Yami was the one who spoke and was now looking down at him.

"People are afraid of a power unknown to them, no ones wants someone like that in their squad, what can you do, a kid without any magic" he said with a sirious look on his face as darkness covered the arena and a purple aura started to surround him. He jumped down from the second floor looking at Asta siriously. There was a wave of power surrounding the arena making the people looking surprised as they felt the magic power coming off him.

"Hey what are you doing" said Finral.

"It's like magic power is coming off him in waves" thought Asta looking sirious as he felt the pressure.

"We're you sirious before, that you wanted to become the wizard king, you know what that means right, your going to have to prove that your better then all nine magic knight captains" siad Yami standing in front of Asta, "Now magicless and powerless, can you really say it now, that you want to become the wizard king" he asked?

Asta clenched his fists as he looked to the ground, "Alright, so maybe I won't be able to join a magic knights squad today, but I won't give up, I willl become the wizard king" he said looking determined as Yami still had a sirious look on his face.

The darkness covering the arena and the aura covering Yami vanished, "Huh, haha" he said laughing, he then smiled pointing at Asta, "You know what kid I like you, come join our crew" he said making Asta look surprised.

"Huh" was the only thing he could respond with.

"Quit looking like an idiot I'm saying I'll let you into the black bulls" said Yami, "By the way you don't get to say no got it" he said smirking.

"What" said Asta starting to regain his senses.

"But it's not going to be easy, were going to work you to the bone and when all is said and done you go and become the wizard king" said Yami.

Asta's mind flashed back to when the former magic knight told him he couldn't be the wizard king, he then smiled knowing he was wrong, "Yes, thank you sir" said Asta.

Above where the captains sat the other captains didn't notice the captain of the blue rose knights smiling, "Good choice Yami" she thought.

That night Asta walked outside of the arena to see Yuno, "Well looks like this is it, your golden and I'm black bulls" he said.

"Let's see who wins shall we" said Yuno when a growling sound came from Asta's stomach.

Asta put his hands over his stomach looking uncomfortable, "Oh that grilled snake is coming back with a vengeance" he said running to find a bathroom. Asta entered the stall and outside in the hallway Sekkei emerged holding out his grimoire.

"Damn you Asta, because of you I got stuck with one of the lowest squads the green mantis" he thought as he opened his grimoire, "Well let's see how you like it when your stuck in bed for the rest of your life haha, Sekkei poison lizard" he said as his grimoire glowed with magic power and a blue lizard appeared at his feet. As the lizard got closer to the stall Asta was in, a talon made of wind grabbed the lizard shattering it. Sekkei looked up surprised to see Yuno holding out his grimoire with a wind eagle in front of him.

"What do you think your doing" he said looking annoyed.

"Uh I didn't get to see Asta before he left so I wanted to say goodbye" he siad trying to lie when the wind eagle got closer to his face.

"Your no match for Asta, so leave" said Yuno.

Sekkei walked out quickly. Yuno then walked out to the hallway hiding behind the wall as there was then a flushing sound. Asta walked out of the stall with a smile on his face, "Uh everything came out alright" he said. He then headed for the exit while Yuno did the same.

"Time to go" they both thought.

"How long were you going to keep me waiting, how long of a dump were you taking anyway" said Yami looking annoyed as Asta showed up outside. Finral and Gordon were waiting aswell.

"Uh you wouldn't believe it, it was huge but luckily everything came out alright" said Asta when Yami picked him by the head.

"I didn't tell you to describe it" he said looking annoyed, "Finral take us home".

"Yes sir" Finral said as his grimoire opened and pointing his hand forward a magic portal appeared big enough for people.

"Since you have no magic we're going to need a different way for you travel around" said Yami still holding up Asta by his head while Finral looked like he was starting to struggle.

"Yes sir" said Asta looking like he was in pain.

"Uh you can you guys hurry up, I can't hold this open forever" said Finral.

"What was that" said Yami looking at Firnal with an angry look across his face, "That sounded like an order, suck it up and push past your limits" he said as he threw Asta through the portal.

After going through Asta fell on the ground and looked up to see that he was in a forest. But in front of him was a large building with many floors and some of the parts of the building looked like they were sticking out. Yami, Finral and Gordon walked through the portal and it vanished after they walked through.

"This is our headquarters, why don't you go inside and introduce yourself" said Yami. Asta got off the gorund and walked up to the doors.

Asta quickly opened one of the doors, "Hello I'm Asta from Hage" he began to say when something exploded in front of him and sent him flying over Yami who looked calm as Asta landed face first into the ground behind him.

Yami looked back at him smiling as the fire from the explosion continued behind him, "Welcome to the black bulls, the worst of the magic knights squads" he said Asta looked into the building.

The room was the mix living area and a bar. There was someone jumping around on the railing of the seocnd floor, the man was short wearing a green shirt under his black bulls rhobe. Every time he jumped lighting would shoot from his feet as he dodged a fire ball.

The person throwing the fireballs had white highlights in his hair going down each side of his hair with black hair in the middle. He was wearing sunglasss, a black jacket was under his black bulls rhobe. He was hitting the fire balls at the short man with a bat that was made of fire.

Sitting against a wall looked like a tall man wearing a black shirt and blowed smoke out of his mouth when it opened.

Sitting near them was a short worm with black hair eating from plates that had a mixture of baked goods. She was also wearing a black bulls rhobe. There was a man sitting near the front wearing a purple shirt under his black bulls rhobe. There was mirror next to him as he looked at a small photo with his hair covering his left eye.

On a couch was woman wearing just her red bra and underwear. She had pink hair and there was bottle of liquor lying on the ground next to her.

"What kind of a squad did I join" thought Asta looking surprised.

Asta walked forward as the people in the headquarters spoke, "My snack will be avenged" said the man in the jacket trying to hit the one who was jumping around with lighting.

"Your going to have try harder then that if your going to hit me" said the one jumping around and continued to dodge the fire balls with a smile on his face as he laughed at the mans attemtps to hit him.

"Would you two keep it down your going to wake up my sister" said the one who was sitting next to a mirror.

"Could you keep it down, I got a killer hangover" said the woman in her underwear holding her head like she was in pain.

"I told you not to drink to much Vanessa otherwise or your going to feel that a lot" said the one in the black jacket.

"Well at least I can handle my liquor better Magna" said Vanessa looking annoyed.

Magan then went back to sending fireballs at the one jumping and then one of them exploded near the wall near Asta.

"Will you knock it off and quit breaking everything" said Yami slamming his fist into the wall making it break. It got the attention of everyone in the room and they all rushed forward, "Captain Yami" they all said.

"Did you bring back any newbies back captain Yami sir" said Magna.

"Sir how about you come fight with me, huh come on" said the one with lighting magic.

"Sir i would like to leave so I can go see my little sister Marie" said the one with hair covering his eye.

"How about a drink sir" Vanessa offered holding up a bottle of liquor and was now wearing her black bulls rhobe.

The tall one just flew out smoke while the short woman continued to eat cupcake, "Quiet" siad Yami slamming his fist into the wall making it collapse. The other black bulls then sat on their knees, "Introduce yourself kid" said Yami looking at Asta.

"Hello I'm Asta from Hage Village, it's very nice to meet all of you, I look forward to working with you and my dream is to become the wizard king" said Asta bowing.

"Did he say Hage" said Vanessa looking confused.

"That village is far away from anything" said Magna.

"Finral, introduce the others" said Yami looking at Finral who nodded.

"Well first of all I'm Finral, the one standing next me is Gordon" said Finral pointing at Gordon who was silent, "The tall one is Grey" he said pointing at the tall one who just blew out smoke in response, "There's Gauche" he said pointing at the one that's left eye was coveted by his hair.

Gauche stood in front of Asta showing the picture of a little girl smiling, "This is my little sister Marie, so much as look at her and your dead" he threatened making Asta look worried.

"The little one is Charmy" said Finral pointing at the short woman with black hair who was still eating her cupcake.

"Hello" said Charmy still eating.

"The lovely lady there is Vanessa" he said pointing at Vanessa who leaned close to Asta.

"So you were able to pass the magic knights entrance exam that's impressive, how about we hang out together sometime" she said smiling as Asta looked embarrassed since he could see most of her body.

"Uh no thanks" said Asta.

"The smiling one is Luck" said Finral potent at Luck who punching his fists forward.

"I wonder how strong you are, we should fight" said Luck.

"Magna" said Finral pointing at Magan who just stared Asta with a sirious look on his face, "And of course we have the captain of the black bulls, Yami" he said.

"We have other memebers, but some of them are either out on mission, wont just show up or their busy with something" said Yami.

"THANK YOU, I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH ALL OF YOU" yelled Asta making the black bulls members cover their ears.

"He's loud" said Vanessa.

"Hang on, you want to be a black black bull your going to need one of these" said Magna holding up a black bulls rhobe.

"Whoa a real magic knights rhobe, gimme" said Asta.

"Not so fast, you want to prove yourself you'll have to go through the baptism" said Magna smiling while Asta looked confused wondering what he meant.

"Wait I actually have something to ask first" said Asta.

"You can ask after your done so let's go" said Magna.

Outside the headquarters all the memebers were accept for Magna were waiting. Luck, Charmy, and Vanessa we're sitting on a couch that was brought outside.

"Alright first up, 5000 push up" said Magna.

"Got it" said Asta as he quickly got down and did the push ups at a quick pace.

"5000 sit ups" said Magna and Asta did the sit ups at a quick pace aswell.

The next test Asta hit his head against a giant rock, "Uhh" he said holding his forehead in pain, "Wait I'm not done yet" he said hitting the rock harder making some of it crack before he rolled around on the ground holding his forhead.

"Well done" said Magna smiling.

"I passed the test great, now gimme that rhobe" said Asta quickly standing up.

"Not so fast" said Magna siriously, "Theres still one more thing you need to do" he said taking out his grimoire, it opened and fire ball formed in his right hand and a flame bat formed in his left, "You must either stop or evade this attack".

"Got it" said Asta as his own grimoire opened and he pulled out his big anti magic sword.

"It's big" said Vanessa while Charmy looked surprised.

Magna threw multiple fire balls with his bat and Asta dodge each one quickly without even having to use his sword, "Alright, now let's see if you can dodge this" said Magna as his fire bat vanished, he moved his hand over his grimoire making the pages move. A fire ball bigger then the last one started to form on his right hand, "Fire, exploding ball" he said throughing the fire ball towards Asta.

Asta gripped the handle of his sword looking surprised, "I'm so dead" he thought as if he cut through the magic he would still get hit. But he then gripped the sword as if his body was telling him not to give up as he swung his sword and hit the fire ball with the flat side of his sword. The fire ball was then sent flying back at Magna where it exploded after hitting him.

The members of the black bulls looked surprised that Magnas magic was sent flying back at him, "That's the first time in a while I didn't have to save one of the newbies" said Finral closing his grimoire.

"So the edge of his sword dispels magic while the flat side sends it back" Thought Yami.

Asta then looked at his sword surprised, "I had no idea" he thought.

"What is with that look" came Magnas voice from the fire, Asta looked surprised to see Magna walking out of the fire his eyes shadowed, his sunglasses gone and some flames on his black bulls rhobe, "I was able to dispel the magic in time, but that doesn't change the fact that I was nearly offed by my own magic you little" he said rushing over at Asta and placing his hands on his shoulder.

"What do I do, what do I do" thought Asta looking worried about what was about to happen.

But he was then surprised when Magna looked at him smiling, "Your pretty good" he said, "That was awesome Rasta, that some magic power you got there" he said slapping Asta on the back.

"Uh it's Asta and I actually have no magic" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"What" Magna said annoyed, "You have no magic power and were able to beat me anyway" he said before smiling, "That's even more impressive, you the man, I'm actually a commoner myself from the village Rayaka".

"That's even further out then Hage" said Asta surprised that Magna was from that far away.

"Hey you can't say much" said Magna.

"I think it's time for his second baptism, this time you'll have to fight me" said Luck punching his fists forward.

"Here you can have this" said Charmy offering Asta half of a cupcake.

"Wow thanks" said Asta taking the cupcake, he then took a bite out of it, "It's delicious" he thought smiling.

"Here you've earned this" said Magna holding out a black bulls rhobe.

Asta looked at it surprised, this was a rhobe that meant your a member of a magic knights squad and it was now his, "What are you waiting for take it" said Magna bringing him out of his thoughts. Asta took the rhobe and put it on.

"Now the finishing touch" said Vanessa waving a wand, the black headband moved aorund Asta's forhead moved around revealing a blank space, yellow thread went into the headband and the black bulls symbol was now on his headband.

"You're an official member of the black bulls, make sure not to bring any shame to the black bulls or to captain Yami" said Magna smiling.

"YES SIR, I LOOK FORWARD TO WORKING WITH YOU ALL" yelled Asta bowing.

"Shut up" said Yami looking annoyed.

"YES SIR IM SORRY SIR" yelled Asta again.

"What part of shut up don't you understand" said Magna when Asta stood back he noticed something Asta's forhead, his headband was lifted up a little revealing part of his scar, "Hey where did you get that" he said pointing to his forhead.

"Oh" said Asta noticing where Magna was pointing at, he lifted up his headband revealing the rest of the scar.

"Whoa where did that come from" said Luck.

"Yeah that looks like it was sirious" said Finral looking surprised.

"It's part of the question I wanted to ask" Asta said pulling headband back down, "I was on my way home one day after running an errand, then the last thing I remember was waking up after hitting my head on a rock and I lost my memory for when I was walking through a forest, I felt that what happenned there was important and do any of you have magic that helps with memory's" he asked looking hopeful?

"Sorry kid no one uses that kind of magic here, the only I know with that kind of magic works with the wizard king" said Yami.

"Oh" said Asta looking down.

"Hey don't look so down, if it's important I'm sure you'll eventually remember" said Vanessa.

On the second floor of the black bulls headquarters some one walked out to the balcony, it was Noelle who now wearing black bulls rhobe, she wasn't there for when Asta moved up his headband and couldn't hear what they were saying, "So that's the other new member" she said looking bored, but her look then turned to surprise when she looked closer, "Wait he looks like, Asta" she thought noticing the other new member of the black bulls looked like the boy she had met so long ago and wanting to meet again.


	5. Part 5: Remember

**Part 5: Remember **

After proving his worth in the baptism Magna decided to give Asta a tour of the black bulls headquarters, "Here we have the black bulls living area, ridiculously huge ain't it" said Magna as the two of them stood in the living area that was past the entrance. The only two people there at the moment was Charmy who was still eating from plates that had piles of food on them and Gauche who was looking a photo of his sister with blood coming out of his right nostril.

"The black bulls library" he said as the two of them walked into the library where most of the shelves had dust on them.

"Here we have the beast room" said Magna as the two of them stood in a dark hallway with one lantern. There was giant cage where giant beasts looking threatening trying to bust out of the cage.

"Why do we have a beast room" said Asta stepping back.

"It's captains Yami habi, the only speaks against it the most is Rosa" said Magna as the beast hit the cage again.

"Rosa" asked Asta looking confused?

"Yeah she's another member of the black bulls, she joined around the time after Yami became captain, she's not around much but when she does she goes on missions with the him" said Magna as the beast hit the cage making him laugh while Asta screamed.

"Here's the men's bathhouse" said Magna as the two of them sat in the bath where bulls heads made out of stone were on the wall, with water coming out out of the mouths, "Hot enough for you" he said smirking at Asta.

"I can take it" said Asta looking determined.

After the bath two of them got dressed and stood in front of a hallway that was filled with wires, "This leads to the women's bath, the hallways filled with alll sorts of trap magic, so if a man try's to go through it will go off" said Magna.

"That's understandable" said Asta.

"Here's the bathroom" said Magna opening the door only to be met with the angry look on their captains face who was sitting on the toilet.

"Your dead" he said.

Magna quickly shut the door, the two of them started running away while Magna laughed and Asta screamed, "Well that's it for everything, you'll have to do some of the chores since you're a newby here" said Magna as the two of them headed towards one of the exits while the sunset.

"Alright, wait who's that" said Asta as the two of them looked ahead to see someone walking in wearing a black bulls rhobe. It was Noelle with a calm look on her face as she walked over to them.

"If it's really him, then he'll remember me won't he" she thought worriedly but still kept the calm look on her face.

"Oh Asta this is your fellow newby who joined the same time as you" said Magna.

"Oh hi I'm Asta from Hage Village, it's nice to meet you" said Asta reaching out his hand while smiling.

But what he didn't know was Noelle felt both a mixture of anger and sadness thinking it wasn't the person she knew as she slapped his hand away, "How dare you talk to me, I'm Noelle Silva of the royal family and you will treat me as such" she said.

"Wait your royalty" said Asta as he quickly bowed his head on the ground, "Please forgive me I didn't know" he said.

"It really isn't him, the Asta I knew didn't treat me differently just because of my status" thought Noelle.

"Hey wait a minute we're on the same magic knights squad so that makes us equal" said Asta quickly getting back up looking annoyed.

"Yeah that's right you tell her Asta" said Magna.

"Well if that's not enough then our difference in magic power should do" she said looking sirious as she pointed her right forward as a blue glow surrounded her hand. A giant round sphere of water started to form surprising Asta. She pushed the water sphere towards Asta but it changed direction sending Magna into the wall.

"How dare you attack your superior" said Magna getting back up looking annoyed that some of his clothes was soaked.

"Well you shouldn't have been it's way then" said Noelle pushing a piece of her hair back.

"Listen I don't care if your royalty or that your brothers captain of the silver eagles, while you're here you will respect me as your superior" said Magna looking annoyed.

Noelle looked annoyed as she then threw her black bulls rhobe to the ground, "Fine then, I don't even want be part of this stupid squad anyway" she said quickly turning around and walking away.

"Hey get back here and apologise and while your at it apologise to captain Yami for disrespecting the rhobe" said Magna picking up the dropped rhobe, "Wow can you believe that Asta" he said looking back at Asta who had a shocked look on the face.

"That magic, there's something familiar about that" he said suddenly clutching his head as he felt a sharp pain go through it.

"Hey it's been a long day so I'll show you to your room" said Magna leadings him back inside the building.

"Well here it is your room, a mess ain't it, mines way worse" said Magna as they looked inside Asta's room to see the sheets on the bed were messed up, there was dust on the flooor and cobwebs on the window.

"Uh its really mine" said Asta smiling as he then quickly got to work on cleaning the dust off the floor and wiping the cobwebs off the window.

"You really don't mind" said Magna surprised at Asta's happy attitude.

"Yeah back at the church we all had to share one room and be in a line, this is way better compared to that" said Asta as he continued to clean.

"Well alright then, oh and Asta" said Magna getting his attention, "Make sure to write back to the people back home, it's important to keep in contact with the people you know, that's what being a man is all about" he said giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah I will, thanks Magna" said Asta smiling.

After cleaning up his room Asta wrote a letter to sister Lily and the others back at the church that he had made it into a magic knights squad. He told them he would like them to see the things he saw at the capital and that he's got a feeling this will lead him to rememrbing what happenned.

The next morning Asta woke up in his room as the sun shined into his room, "It really wasn't a dream, I really joined a magic knights squad" he said. After getting dressed he walked out of his room only to walk into a stone pillar, "Ow that hurts, was this even here last night" he said rubbing his nose.

"Hey Asta morning" said Magna.

"Oh hey Magna, was this pillar always here" he asked?

"Oh this place is always changing around so it would be easy to get lost if you didn't know all the rooms" said Magna laughing.

Asta walked around the headquarters trying to find the bathroom when he found himself outside, "How did I get all the way out here, I was looking for the bathroom when" he began to say when he heard a loud noise from within the forest. When he got closer he had to dodge a blast of water. He then looked into a clearing where Noelle stood in front of a tree with white circles drawn on it like a target. There were multiple craters in the ground with small water puddles in them. Noelle looked to be exhausted as she put her hands on her knees.

"Why can't I get it right" said Noelle stading up straight as she pointed both her hands forward, she fired multiple blasts of water towards the tree but kept missing, "Why can't I hit the target" she said looking annoyed after trying a few more times. She then started to think back to the insults she had gotten from her older siblings because of this, "Are you sure your royalty, you can't even control your own magic, that grimoire of yours is useless it might aswell be empty" we're the insults from her sister Nebra and Solid.

But she could see clearly in her head Nozels insult, "Theres no place for someone like you in my squad, why couldn't it have been you who died instead of our mother".

"Poor Noelle" said Asta, but when he got a closer look at Noelles face he felt a sharp pain go through his head making him grunt in pain, "Ahh" he said clutching his head.

This caught Noelles attention as she looked towards him, "Oh hey" he said looking calm while she looked afraid.

"He saw me, whats he going to say" she thought pushing her hands forward as water started to form, but she then looked shocked as the water started to surround her in giant water bubble. She held her breath as it started to move up into the air.

Inside the black bulls headquarters Luck was sitting at one of the tables when a spark went behind his neck making him smile as he looked towards outside. Yami was walking down on one of the hallways, "Well I thinks it time for my morning nap" he said rubbing the back of his head and he looked out the window to see a giant water orb with multiple water tornados shooting out of it.

Meanwhile in the forest Asta was running away from the out of control magic, but he was then hit in the back with a blast of water, he was able to stop himself from falling but when he was hit a flash of a young girl went through his mind, but what stuck out was her silver hair, "Wait was that" he thought almost recognising the girl.

Outside the black bulls headquarters the members who were there looked up at the magic power in front of them, "That's magic" said Magna noticing what kind of power it was.

"Yeah out of control magic" said Vanessa noticing Noelle in the giant water bubble holding her water breath.

"She's gonna be in trouble if we don't do somehting, not to mention the base will take some real damage if it reaches it, why don't you use your spacial magic to get her out of there" said Yami looking at Finral.

"In this situation I don't think it will work" said Finral.

"If only we had a way to dispel that magic" said Yami when in the distance a blast of water sent Asta flying into the air and towards him. Yami caught him by his head, "Well if it ain't our own anti magic user" he said but Asta didn't hear him.

Asta's head had hit Yamis hand with great force, at that moment the memory's he had once lost returned to him, how he met Noelle a long time ago when she was sad, he made her feel better and that the two of them wanted to meet again.

"Hey kid you alright, we kind of need your right now" said Yami looking confused.

"You mind giving me a throw captain" said Asta with a sirious tone in his voice that surprised the other black bulls but Yami just smiled.

"I like the way you think kid, go pushed past your limits" he said throwing Asta into the air. As he got closer to the water bubble Asta looked determined as he quickly took out his big anti magic sword from his grimoire and cut into the magic destroying it completely.

Asta then looked to see Noelle opening her eyes after almost passing out from the lack of oxygen, he quickly moved and held her close as they continued to fall. The two of them then fell through a magic portal and landed on the ground.

"That was your spacial magic right Finral, thanks for the save" said Asta as Finral closed his grimoire smiling. Asta then looked at Noelle who was now looking down at the ground.

"What are they going to say about me, a person who can't even control their magic" thought Noelle bracing herself for the worst, but she was then surprised when Asta hugged her, "Hey what are you" she began to say when she was interrupted with him saying "I'm sorry" making her look confused.

He then looked at her and removed his headband fully revealing the scar, "When I ran away I got injured and forgot about what happenned, I'm sorry Noelle" he said.

Noelle then looked surpsied as she got a closer look at Asta's face without the headband on, an image of younger Asta appeared in her head, "Asta, it really is you" she said with tears of joy in her eyes she hugged him surprising him, but he quickly hugged her back smiling, "I've wanted to see you again for so long" she said.

"Wait so the memory Asta forgot about" said Magna realizing why the two of them were hugging.

"Was that the two of them met a long time ago and wanted to see each other again" said Vanessa smiling, "But it looks like those feeelings might have changed to something other then friendship" she thought nocitng the way the two of them were holding each other close.

"Well now with that settled" said Magna getitng the two young magic knights attention. Noelle looked embarrassed realizing multiple people were noticing their moment, "You felt worried that you couldn't control your own magic, your perfect for this squad, were the black bulls were all a bunch of mess ups" he said as the black bulls rhobe Noelle toessed away yesterday was put back on with Vanessa's magic.

"If your having trouble with magic I can give you a few tips, including with how do well on a date" said Vanessa smiling.

"I'll tell you all about my angelic little sister Marie" said Gauche.

"You got to try some of this first" said Charmy holding up a cupcake.

"Yah we should spar sometime too" said Luck. Meanwhile Gordon muttered and Grey blew smoke out. Finral thought of suggesting a place to go out when he thought Asta would probably have a few things to say about him talking to Noelle like that.

Noelle smiled as she was finally in a place people accepted her for who she is, she then looked to see Asta had put his headband back on and stretched out his hand to her, "Come on Noelle, will do this together" he said smiling.

Noelle looked up at him smiling with tears of joy in her eyes, "I'm looking forward to it, Asta" she said holding his hand. The two of them felt happy that they were now reunited as magic knights like they said would long ago. The sun shined over them as a rainbow formed in the distance.

**Authors note: **First of all thank you all to everyone whos supported the story so far and Im happy your enjoying it. Just because Asta now remembers Noelle the story is far from over. For those who are wondering who Rosa is, well youll just have to wait and see.


	6. Part 6: First mission

**Part 6: First mission**

The next day after Asta and Noelle were now properly reunited after he regained his memory's. The two of them had spent most of the night catching up and Noelle was surprised that that Asta didn't end up getting magic but instead got the power of anti magic. The next morning Asta was wearing an apron and head scarf as he ran through the black bulls library with a brush cleaning the dust off the shelf's.

He then stood out at the back of the headquarters with a pile of laundry, "Scrub scrub stains be gone" he said washing a black shirt and when he reached back into the pile he looked confused as he pulled out one of Vanessa's bras and blushed.

"Why don't you let me take care of the women's side" said a female voice near him and he looked to see Noelle holding a basin of water, "Normally I don't usually do this kind of thing but it is the newbies job to take care of the chores" she said sitting down on the ground next to Asta taking the bra but looked confused on how to wash it.

"Here try using one of these" Asta offered smiling as he handed her a wash board, "Not that I'm not grateful the help but you could have slept in" he said.

"I heard you were taking care of the chores this morning and we haven't seen each other before yesterday in years" she said revealing her true motive for getting up early.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Asta rubbing the back of his head as he reached into the pile again only to pull out another one of Vanessa's bras making his face go red making him fall back.

"What other chores there are to do anyway" asked Noelle?

The two of them stood in front of the beasts cage with Asta holding a piece of meat forward, "Are you sure this is really safe" asked Noelle standing away from the cage?

"I'm sure it's fine, now back up beasty and you'll get a snack" said Asta walking up to the cage where the beasts stood back, "See that wasn't hard, I think they deserve a treat" he said stretching out the piece of meat. One of the beasts stretched its head out from the opening of the cage, only then to create a big hole biting down on the meat and Asta who screamed shaking his legs.

"Oh no, put him down" said Noelle pointing her hands at the beast as a water ball formed, she sent it flying at the beast only for the water to send Asta out of the beasts mouth onto the ground.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE" yelled Asta as he ran past Noelle grabbing her hand and running away.

Asta now stood outside captain Yamis room while Noelle went to the main hall to tell them the beasts cage had been damaged, "Uh captain Yami" he said knocking on the door only to hear nothing, "Captain it's time to get up" he said knocking on the door.

"Will you just go away already" came the captains voice annoyed which made Asta run away.

"But you told me I had to wake you up" said Asta as he ran away.

Inside the main hall Asta sat at one of the tables next to Noelle and Charmy while Magna, Vanessa and Luck were sitting on the other side, "Gotta say I'm surprised a royal is helping out with simple chores, or is it you wanted to spend some alone time with Asta" said Vanessa winking at Noelle who blushed from the statement.

"Well I was Uh, just making sure he was doing it right" said Noelle brushing one of her pony tails back.

"I know this is a stupid question to ask but what is it a magic knights squad do anyway" asked Asta calmly?

"What you joined without knowing what we even do" said Magna looking annoyed, "We work together to fight for and protect the clover kingdom" he said giving the salute.

"It's also a nice way to meet some hot guys" said Vanessa blushing as she looked away taking a drink from the bottle that was in her hand.

"You can beat up bad guys and no one will say a word if you beat them almost to death" said Luck punching his fists forward.

"Ahhh" said Charmy looking frightened as the few plates in front of her were now all completely clear, "I haven't had enough yet" she said as her grimoire opened in front of her, "Cotton creation magic, sheep shefs". Multiple sheep's standing on their two back feet appeared in puffs of fluff wearing shef hats. They all started cooking and then multiple plates of food were now in front of Charmy who smiled seeing more food in front of her before she started eating that too.

"Being a magic knight is a good job, it's one my little sister Marie can look up to" said Gauche holding up a picture of his sister with blood coming out of his right nostril.

Grey then stood behind Asta and Noelle as his grimoire opened in front of him, there was a a puff of smoke and now he stood as a perfect imitation of Asta surprising the real Asta and Noelle, "Being a magic knight is hard work so that's why we all work together, I look forward to working with you" he said in Asta's voice before there was another puff of smoke as he changed back into his giant form.

Yami then walked nto the main room, "Hey Magna it's time" he said calmly.

"Uh yes captain Yami sir" said Magna standing up looking sirious as he started following his captain out of the room.

"Hey where are you guys going, if it's a mission can I come along" said Asta getting up from where he was siting only for Magna to stop hm.

"Sorry Asta but this is a mans work and your not ready" said Magna pushing up his sunglasses and walked out with Yami where Finral made a portal for them.

"The captain just left and he took Magna with him, this must be sirious" thought Asta thinking they were going on a sirious mission.

Later on it was the time for the beasts to be fed and Noelle decided to give it a try, "Are you sure this is safe" said Noelle looking worried.

"Don't worry" said Asta as he took out his big anti magic sword, "If they get near you I'll just hit them on the head" he said smiling.

Before she could thank him there was the sound of laughter and the two of them turned around to see Yami and Magna walking over to them laughing. But the two of them them looked surprised to see them only wearing their magic knight rhobes. Noelle quickly stood behind Asta so she wouldn't have to look at them.

"Man old man Seggey really got us that time" said Magna smiling.

"Yeah I didn't expect him to come out with that hand" said Yami as the two of them reached Asta and Noelle.

"Uh, what happenned to your clothes" said Asta looking surprised.

"If I had to guess the two of them must have went gambling, am I right captain" said a female voice from behind them.

"Oh crap" said Yami looking surpsied as Asta and Noelle turned around to see a woman with long hair tied at the back going down. She was wearing a silver mask with a yellow circle pattern on it. She was wearing a female chest plate and armour for her legs. Her black bulls rhobe was on and a cape hung behind her. There was yellow line surrounding the cape with her grimoire in a satchel than was on her right side.

"I know you surpass your limits when it comes to missions, but when it comes to gambling you should know when to stop" she said sirisiously.

"But Rosa how are we going to win if we don't keep trying" said Magna looking annoyed.

The woman now named Rosa ignored him and looked towards Asta and Noelle, "You must be our new members, Asta and Noelle am I right" she asked?

"Uh yes it's nice to meet you" said Noelle shaking the woman's hand.

"Don't worry about being in this squad, when it comes to fighting we get the job done" she said happily then looking at Asta, "I heard about your performance in the Magic Knights Entrance Exam, make sure to do your best" she said.

"Yes ma'am" said Asta saluting.

"Well we have somehting else to take care of, so meet up in the main hall" said Yami calmly.

"Please make sure to get dressed first captain" said Rosa.

The five of them now stood in the main hall where Yami sat down on the couch next to Rosa. He and Magna were now back in fresh clothes and revealed that the thing they went off to do was to gamble with a man from a far away village and they had even bet their clothess trying to win.

"Anyway that last thing we bet on was that if we lost we would take out some boars that's been bothering the village, so I'm sending you two out with Magna to deal with it" said Yami calmly.

"Uh is that really you we should be taking care of" said Asta.

"Yeah we weren't the ones who lost a bet" said Noelle.

"You idiots, you really think Captain Yami has the time to do something like this" said Magna siriously.

"Really" thought both Asta and Noelle when Yami stood up.

"You'll take care of it or there's going to be trouble if you don't" he said threateningly.

"You got it sir" said Asta and Noelle looking frightened.

"I know this doesn't seem like an ordinary magic knights mission, but do think of it as your first and then you'll have experience for when you start" said Rosa.

"Yeah I guess your right" said Noelle.

The two of them then stood at the back of the headquarters with Magna after finding out Finral couldn't use his spacial magic since he's never been to the village before, "So it looks like we're flying there" said Magna.

"Uh I don't have any magic so I can't fly, haha" said Asta laughing while rubbing the back of his head.

"How is it funny" said Magna looking annoyed.

"I can't control so my magic so it wouldn't be safe for me to fly" said Noelle calmly.

"Ugh, looks like ill have to fly you both there" said Magna walking over to something that was covered. He took off the cover revealing a broomstick with some modifications, there was a big seat, at the front was a skull with horns and handle bars sticking out of it, "This is my ride, crazy cyclone" he said.

"Wow it's awesome" said Asta smiling.

"It's not that impressive" said Noelle not looking impressed by its appearance.

The three of them then got on the modified broom stick, "Alright let's go" said Asta raising his left fist in the air.

"Are you sure you can fly with all three of us on it" Noelle asked Magna who was gripping the two handle bars in front of him?

"A man never goes back on his word, so let's go" said Magna as their was a blast of magic energy from behind the broom stick and it took off into the air with Asta cheering as they flew in the air.

"This amazing Magna I've never flew before" said Asta smiling at the experience of flying.

"Asta If you don't want to fall off then hold on" said Magna siriously.

"Oh alright" he said placing his arms around Noelles waist making her blush.

"Uh Asta do you mind moving your hands" she asked still blushing.

"Oh right sorry" he said moving his hands to her shoudlers while blushing aswell.

After a few minutes of flying the three of them reached the forest, Asta was currently running away from a big boar with flames on top of its head. The boar hit Asta and sent him flying past the tree line where Magna and Noelle were on a tree branch could see him. Magna was resting against the seat of the crazy cyclone.

"Shouldn't we help him" said Noelle looking worried for her friends safety.

"Nah hes got this handled, besides he should be able to take care of it and I need to rest after flying two other people" said Magna smiling as he rested.

Asta found himself in front of a small hilltop and turned around to see a boar looking at him, "Alright if you want some come get some" he said taking out his big anti magic sword ready to fight the boar when Noelle fired a blast of water meant for the boar but it ended up sending him flying.

"Sorry Asta" said Noelle.

"No it's alright, now I have better angle to hit it from" he said slashing the boars side making it fall down, "Thanks for the help Noelle" he said smiling only to see her looking down, "Hey what's wrong" he asked?

"How could you say it's alright, you were almost hert, what if I mess up again and you get injured worse then you could have been" she said clenching her fists annoyed with herself.

"Hey" he said placing his hand on her shoudler and he's looked at him to see he was smiling, "Remember what I told you when we met, you just need to train so you can get better" he said.

"Yeah your right" she said now looking determined.

"I hate to interrupt you two but there's more then just one boar" said Magna getitng their attention and they looked to see four more boars looking at them angrily.

A few minutes later the three of them were walking towards the village where Magna was carrying one boar and Asta was carrying four boars, "Are you sure you can carry all of that" asked Noelle?

"Yeah I can handle it" said Asta without a sweat on his forhead.

"So Magna If you and the captain gambled with the man do you know him" asked Noelle?

"Oh yeah me and Seggey go way back, my home village is not far from here so when I got my grimoire I thought I could take over the whole place, I was a real punk back then" said Magna laughing while Asta and Noelle looked calm.

"Something tells me he hasn't changed much since then" they both thought.

"Every time I would get there Seggey would always beat me in a fight, we fought many times after that, he was the one who told me I should try out for the magic knights and he's the one who helped me become the man I am today" said Magna smiling. But his look then turned to shock when they all looked to see the village covered by a mist.

They left the boar corpses behind as they reached the entrance to the village, "I can hardly see anything in there" said Magna.

"This isn't any ordinary mist, this was made by someone's magic" said Noelle.

"Your right, Hey Asta use your sword to cut through" said Magna.

"You got it" said Asta taking out his big anti magic sword and started cutting throughout the mist making it vanish. As they went through the village Magna and Noelle sensed something.

"You feel that" asked Noelle?

"Yeah there's a strong magic power coming from the centre of the village" said Magna, "Asta I know this place so I'll tell you where to cut" he said.

"Got it" said Asta as he continued cutting throught the mist and listenened to Magnas directions. They reached the middle of the village where the people were gathered into one spot, most of them were looking scared.

"Times up" said a male voiced bored as multiple ice spikes shot towards the villagers making them scream.

Magna ran forward with a flame ball in his hand, "Flame scatter shot" he said throwing the flame ball into the air which turned into multiple fire balls destroying the shards.

The villagers look surpsied that they were saved, then some of them looked at the rhobes, "It's the magic knights, they've come to help us" cheered the people.

Magna looked at the people, "Don't worry everything's going to be alright, wait" his eyes opened in shock as he noticed a man lying on the ground with his eyes closed and blood on his left side, "Seggey, Hey old man are you alright" he said rushing over to the man only to get no response.

A boy next to Seggey spoke, "Grandpa, were all safe now, the magic knights did show up to save us, just like you said they would" he said with tears in his eyes.

Magna then looked angry as he looked to his right to see five people in cloaks, four of them had their hoods up, the one who didn't have his hood up was sitting on stone and was holding a stop watch looking bored, "Hey are you the ones who hurt these people" he asked?

"It doesn't matter" said the man looking at his watch, "In about twenty seconds everyone here will die" he said breathing out and the air could be seen as if it was cold. His grimoire opened in front of him and A big piece of ice formed in front of him. The piece of ice shot then towards the villagers.

"I don't have enough magic to stop something this big" thought Magna looking worried when Asta jumped in front of him, "Asta" he thought looking surprised as Asta cut the giant piece of ice in two making it fall to the ground and it was gone.

Asta then landed on the ground and looked at the ones in the cloaks with a sirious look on his face, "Who are you" asked the man with the stop watch standing up to look at the young magic knight.

"I'm the one who's going protect these people from you" said Asta looking determined as he gripped the handle of his sword ready to protect the people of the village from the enemy mages.


	7. Part 7: More then a promise

**Part 7: More then a promise**

What was suppose to be a first mission for Asta and Noelle had taken a different turn when they found the village covered in mist and the villagers being held hostage by a group of enemy mages.

Asta after destroying a large chunk of ice that was meant for the villagers stood in front of the mage who had his hood down, "So these are the black bulls, the worst of the magic knights squads, in five minutes they will all be dead" he said looking at his stop watch.

"Why are you hurting these people" asked Asta glaring at the mages who had harmed the villagers?

The man stood up from the stone he was sitting and spoke in a calm way, "Why should it matter, in this world the people live in three different realms, the noble realm, the common realm and the forsaken realm".

"This village is part of the forsaken realm, so we're here to exterminate them, a group of people who's not even any help to society" he said but all the time he spoke Asta continued to glare angrily at him, "This shouldn't matter much since you'll all be dead soon" he said pointing his right hand forward with his grimoire changing pages.

"Then I'll send that ice right back at you" said Asta readying his sword when one of the enemy mages in a cloak spoke up.

"We wont let you anywhere near master Heath" he said pointing his hand forward shooting mist at Asta who cut through the mist destroying the spell completely surprising the mage, "He destroyed my spell".

"I may not know what kind of magic this kid has, but it doesn't matter" thought Heath as small ice shards formed in front of him and shot towards Asta who jumped into the air and hit them with the flat side of his sword.

"Asta" said Noelle as she watched him jump into the air and sending more ice back towards Heath who palced his hand in front of him stopping them.

"So your sword doesn't just destroy magic but can also send if back, ice melt" he said as the ice in front of him vanished, "But I can also melt my ice aswell as create it, how long do you think you'll be able to protect these people" he said as multiple shots of mist shot out from the mages behind him surrounding the villagers and the three magic knights.

"What is this" said Magna watching as the large mist barrier surrounded them.

"Combining magic, enternal ice cage" Heath said as multiple ice shards started to form in front of him and shoot towards the villagers. Asta kept destroying as many as the ice shards as he could with his sword and Magna blowing them up with his fire magic.

"Don't worry everyone your fellow commoner is going to keep you safe" said Magna as he threw another flame scatter shot towards the ice. But even with Asta and Magnas ability's a few ice shards shot towards the villagers scratching them and making them scream in pain, "Damnit, I'm starting to run low on magic, but I can't let the newbies fight alone, this is turning into a really bad first mission for the two of them" he thought.

Noelle stood in front of the villagers as she watched one of Magnas fire balls explode and Asta destroying more ice shards, "What am I suppose to do, I have to do something, I'm royalty and have more magic then anyone here" she thought looking annoyed, "I even trained more after I met Asta, but even after all that I can't even fight alongside him".

"Stay behind us Noelle, keep an eye on the villagers" said Magna to Noelle as he sent out another fire ball.

"But what am I suppose to do" said Noelle when she felt some tugginging on her skirt and she looked down to see a little girl who looked afraid.

"Please ms magic knight, you have to protect us please" she said with tears in her eyes.

Noelle looked surpsied, "This little girl is asking for my help" she thought s her grimoire floated next to her and started shining bright getting the villagers attention, "I have to protect them". Her grimoire opened to a blank page where more writing started to appear, "Is this a new spell" she said as water started to surround the villagers and the magic knights creating a massive dome of water. Heath looked surpsied when the ice shards hit the water dome they were then completely destroyed, "Iam Noelle Silva of the black bulls and I will protect these people" she said looking determined.

"Wow, way to go Noelle" said Magna looking impressed.

"Well thank you" said Noelle looking calm while she thought happily, "Yes I finally did it". She then noticed Asta was pointing his sword forward while gripping the handle of his sword. He then jumped threw the water dome and hit Heath in the stomach.

"I don't have any magic, but I will stop you" he said looking determined as Heath coughed up blood.

"Did we win" asked Noelle looking hopeful?

"Yeah way to go Asta" said Magna smiling.

"So you have no magic" said Heath looking at Asta making him look surprised before he was hit by giant spike of ice that shot out from the ground. Asta was sent flying and landed on the gorund on his back with the ice over him,

"Asta" said Noelle concerned.

"No this can't be happing" said Magna, "Get up Asta" he said but didn't get a response.

"Now sleep for all eternity" said Heath as he walked past Asta and the ice that hit him shattered. Heath reached the dome, placing his hand on it ice started to form around his hand, "It should only take two minutes to destroy this" he said when Asta jumped up from behind him.

"IM NOT DONE YET" he yelled about to hit him with his anti magic sword when another ice spike shot up from the gorund hitting Asta in his stomach. He was sent flying again onto his back, but he then stood up with his legs shaking, "I'm still not done" he said fully standing back up.

"Why are you protecting these people" asked Heath looking bored that he wanted to continue to fight?

"I've realised something, since I'm going to become the wizard king, it's not just a promise I'm keeping, its so I can protect everyone" said Asta looking determined as he held his sword up.

"The wizard king, ridiculous" said Heath as his grimoire floated in front of him, "Your about to die in a minute so it doesn't matter".

"As his senior I can't let that happen" said Magna walking out of the water dome with steam coming off him since he was surrounded by his flames, "What do you say we stop this guy Asta and give him a baptism" he said smirking as his grimoire opened in front of him while Asta looked confused to what Magna meant, "This is it, all my magic power" he said as flames shot up from around him, but then it all focused into his right hand, "Flame magic, flame exploding scatter shot" he said throwing the fire ball forward, which turned into multiple fire shots towards Heath.

Most of them went past him who put up an ice shield defending himself from the few shots that were meant for him, "That was your best attack" he said not impressed as multiple ice shards formed in front of him and shot towards Magna who looked surpsied when a small water dome stopped the ice shards, protecting him.

"Nice save" said Magna looking back at Noelle.

"Try to be a little more careful" said Noelle brushing back one of her pony tails, "I did it, I controlled my magic" she thought cheering inside her head.

"Did you really think that would work" said Heath.

"Well for starters, some of those shots weren't meant for you" said Magna smiling making Heath look surprised while behind him Asta hit most of the of the scatter shots with the flat side of his sword. The other scatter shots hit the other enemy mages and the ones Asta hit went towards Heath creating a massive explosion.

The enemy mages were on the ground covered in flames as Heath stood up aswell with flames covering him, "These flames aren't going out, well I'll just have to freeze them, ahh" he said ice started to form form his chest when Asta appeared in front of him holding his sword up.

"IM STILL NOT DONE" he yelled as he drove his sword into Heaths shoudler sending him towards the ground coughing up blood.

"I've lost" Heath thought as he fell, "But I wish still could have been more helpful to the master" he thought as he finally fell to the ground.

"YEAH HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT" cheeed Asta. The villagers cheered aswell thwt the mages that attacked them were defeated.

The flames on the enemy mages started to change, turning into flame ropes surrounding their body's, "Flame magic scatter shots, turns into flame binding magic, flame bonds" said Magna as the water dome covering him fell down.

"Uh Magna" said Noelle getitng his attention to one of the enemy mages where their grimoire was open. The mage then turned into water and vanished with his grimoire.

"What one of them got away, how did that even happen, youve gotta be kidding me" said Magna annoyed.

"Honestly" said Noelle when the water dome covering her, the villagers fell apart and onto the ground.

Asta then fell face first onto the ground, "Asta" said Magna rushing over to him when he noticed that he was snoring, "He's asleep" Magna said as he fell onto the ground.

"He really is reckless, he could of gotten hert or even worse" thought Noelle as she looked at her friend with a blush on her face, "But he's too stubborn to give up, that really is a good thing about you Asta" thought Noelle as she then smiled and felt her heart beat quicker then usual would, but she decided to ignore it for now.

Something then started moving in the hood of Asta's black bulls rhobe, "Hey what's that" asked one of the villagers?

An anti bird then came out of Asta's black bulls rhobe, it looked like the rest of the anti birds from the magic kngiths entrance exam but it's eyes were half open giving it a bored look, "It's an anti bird" said one of the villagers before the bird took off into the air before flying aorund the church.

The remaining mages with Heath were now siting up and councious with the flame binds on them, "Your all being taken in, the magic knights are going to get every bit out of information they want from you and then you'll answer for what you've done" said Magna looking angry as held Heaths grimoire in his hand.

"Sorry but that's not going to happen" said Heath as his grimoire in Magnas hand lit up, "Ice magic, ice coffin" he said as ice covered him and the other magaes completely, before shattering and leaving nothing behind.

The three black bulls looked shocked that the mages just died as the grimoire in Magnas hand vanished, "They just" said Noelle looking shocked.

"They decided to die so they wouldn't give up any information" said Magna.

Asta looked annoyed as he clenched his fists, "What were they thinking, how can they treat someone's life like that, I'll never understand why people think like that" he said while looking angry.

At sunset the a boy was standing in front of a hill where a grave was dug for Seggey, "Cmon Nick, it's time to go home" said the girl who had asked Noelle for help earlier.

"Just a few more minutes, grandpa really liked this spot" said Nick with his face on his legs since he was sitting on the ground.

"He would be happy he was buried here" said Magna walking over with Asta and Noelle.

"Grandpas only regret is that he wasn't able to join the magic knights when he was younger" Nick said before looking back at the magic knights, "But he was really happy when you joined Magna, because he said you would work hard enough for the two of you" he said.

Magna looked surpsied for a moment before he rubbed his nose, "Well he got that right" he said smiling.

"Magna, Asta, do you think I can one day join the magic kngiths some day" he asked standing up.

"Of course, never forget that you can achieve your dreams" said Magna smiling.

"Sure look at me, I have no magic but I was still able to join, just make sure to train really hard" said Asta smiling.

"But always make sure to do your best" said Noelle.

Asta then walked over to Nick and palced his hand on his head, "Will be waiting, but by the time you join I'll have worked even harder to becoming the wizard king" said Asta when he felt something hitting the top of his head. It's revealed to be the anti bird from earlier pecking him on the head with some kind of stone that looked like a jewel in its mouth, "Uh what are you doing you stupid bird" said Asta waving its hand at the bird trying to make it go away.

"Hey that's the charm grandpa used to carry around with him" said Nick.

"Well if that's true then give it back you stupid bird" said Asta trying to take the stone out of the birds mouth but it wouldn't budge.

"Oh your bird can keep it if it wants to, it's the least we can do to thank you for saving our village" said Nick smiling.

"Oh, are you sure" said Asta as the bird landed on his head.

"Those eyes, that look on its face, it's adorable" thought Noelle as she got closer to Asta and the bird, "You can sit on my head if you'd like" she said looking at the bird. The anti bird ignored her before it started pecking Asta again with the stone.

"Would you knock that off" said Asta as he waved his hands at the bird and began to chase it making the others laugh. When the ksy turend dark signalling night time. Magna, Asta and Noelle got back on crazy cyclone as it took off back to the black bulls headquarters with the anti bird following them. Asta and Noelle realised they had reached the end of their first mission as magic knights.


	8. Part 8: Trip to Castle town

**Part 8: Trip to Castle town**

"Haha, well done you three, talk about a first mission" said Yami with a smile as he was sitting on the couch in the headquarters. Next to him was Rosa while Magna, Asta and Noelle stood in front of them after they had gottne back and reproted what had happenned at the village.

"We're glad you made it back, I'm impressed that given the conditions and that it was your first mission you were successful" said Rosa happily.

"Yeah I know but should we really be happy now, I mean" said Asta with a sad look on his face.

"Why because of what happened to Seggey, moping around ain't gonna bring the old guy back, he wouldn't want that" said Yami siriosuly.

"Your right captain Yami sir, Seggey was a cheerful man, so let's have a laugh for the man" said Magna as he laughed while looking up the ceiling, "Cmon Asta and you to Noelle" he said before laughing again while Asta and Noelle laughed slowly.

"There's some good news, the wizard king himself awarded us a star" said Yami holding up a golden star.

"A star, go us" cheered Magna.

"Whoa a Star that's so cool, wait what is that" said Asta cheering without knowing what the star meant.

"Why are you excited when you don't even know what it is" said Magna looking annoyed.

"It's an award for when the wizard king recognises the good deeds we've done while we're out on missions, it's also a competition between the magic knight squads to see who has the most" said Charlotte.

"The one who's ranked the highest at the moment is the golden dawn" said Yami.

"Wait so many do we have, we can't be that far behind from them" asked Asta looking determined.

Yami smiled as he turned around looking up the wall where there was wooden board with Black Stars on it, he held the golden star up where it flew to one of the Black Stars on the board and the two of them vanished, "With this were at negative ten, eighty away from catching up to the golden dawn" he said laughing.

"What" Asta said his eyes opened wide in shock.

"How do you even get negative stars" though Noelle looking confused.

A magic portal then opened up in the middle of the room, "Hey everyone we're back" said final walking out of the portal with Vanessa who was now wearing a red dress with an opening in the middle showing some of her chest. She was wearing a red gloves that went to her elbows, red socks that went up to her knees and a red witch hat.

"We heard what happenned in Saussy village great work you two" she said looking at Asta and Noelle. She then looked over at Magna, "We also heard about who died, you doing alright Magna" she asked looking concerned?

"Nun I'm alright, Seggey wouldn't want me feeling down, a real man would keep on fighting" he said smiling before his look turned sirious, "Were you able to find out anything" he asked?

"No without the mages themselves we cant really tell what they're real objective was" said Finral.

"The watch the one left in charge left behind didn't look cheap, so whoever was the one who got them to do the job was really high up" said Vanessa.

"Like a noble" said Magna looking annoyed as a fire ball appeared in his right hand, "Damnit" he said angrily throwing the fire ball into the wall making a dent.

"Thought I told you stop breaking everything" said Yami angrily as he slammed his right fist into the wall making a large hole.

The anti bird from the village then poked out of Astas hair, "Well who's this little cutie" said Vanessa looking at the bird.

"Only the most adorable thing ever" said Noelle happily when the bird pecked Asta on the head.

"It's real annoying is what it is" said Asta waving his hand at the bird making it fly away.

"Come here little one, you can rest on my head" said Noelle holding out her hands for the bird who only just flew away.

"That's it, I'm gonna fry him up for dinner" said Asta pulling out his big anti magic sword.

"Cmon Asta he isn't causing that much harm, can't you leave him alone" Noelle asked him hopefully?

Asta looked at the hopeful look on her face before sighing, "Fine but he better stop pecking me" he said as his anti magic sword went back into his grimoire.

"Well some other news here" said Yami handing Asta and Noelle a small bag filled with coins,"Here's your pay for the week".

"Whoa, there's like over a 100 Yule here" said Asta as he looked at the coins in his hand while Noelle just looked at her own bag.

"Yes, I can get some yummy food with this" said Charmy who was holding her pay aswell.

"Captain I would like to leave so I can get some new clothes for my little sister" Gauche asked with blood coming out of his right nostril?

"Yeah sure" said Yami.

"Alright I'm gonna go on as many dates as I can" cheered Finral.

Grey blew out smoke in front Yami, "Yeah I don't know what you mean" said Yami.

"Well I have to be going now" said Rosa getting up from where she was sitting.

"Here I'll come with you, Hey Finral make us a portal to the capital" said Yami walking outside with Rosa.

"Yes sir" said Finral as he walked outside.

"This is just pocket change" said Noelle looking bored at her pay for the week.

"What are you talking about, this could get a weeks of worth of hot potatoes" said Asta.

"Was that the only food you had growing up, well I guess this is more to you then it is to me, sorry Asta" she said apologizing remembering the two of them grew up in different areas of the kingdom.

"Hey don't worry about it" said Asta smiling.

"So what are you gonna do with your money kiddo" asked Vanessa?

"I'm just gonna send it back to my home village" answered Asta.

"Hey that's good choice Asta, that's what a real man would do" said Magna who was sitting at the bar.

"Hey Magna you gonna send some back to your village to" he asked?

"Yeah, right after I double my earnings" said Magna giving a thumbs up.

"Sending some back to your home village is a good thing to do, but make sure to have some to spend for yourself, we can even get something to help control your magic Noelle" said Vanessa looking at Nolle who looked embarrassed, "I'll take the two of you to castle town tommorrow".

That night Asta wrote a letter to sister Lily and the others at the church. He told them of how he earned a star from the wizard king for doing well on a mission and is sending them some Yule. A good part of the letter he wrote about was he wrote about how he had regained his memory's and wrote about what kind of person Noelle was. He had a smile on his face as he wrote about her and looked confused when he felt his headtbeat increase.

The next morning Vanessa had Asta and Noelle on her broom as they flew towards castle town, "Castle towns a big place so we're sure to find something there, even commoners are come to this part of the capital" said Vanessa as she flew the broom.

"I've actually been there a few times" said Noelle.

"Wow royalty in the common realm, people must have been surprised to see you there" said Vanessa.

"What's it like" said Asta who had his hands on Noelles shoulders so he wouldn't fall off the broom.

"It was really nice, meeting you really changed my opinion of how I see commoners, some of them were really nice and they didn't treat me differently just because I was royalty" said Noelle looking back at Asta with a smile on her face which made him blush.

"Maybe after we find a way to control your magic you could take him flying Noelle" said Vanessa teasing the two young magic knights which made both of them blush. After landing the two of them were walking through the town.

"Whoa this is place is huge" said Asta looking around smiling.

The three of them looked confused when some of the people were looking up into the sky, they looked up to see Gauche standing on his broom carrying a pile of clothes in his hands. Asta then looked behind him to see a women with short blue hair and wearing what looked like a black bulls rhobe, she looked like she was trying to hide as she walked into a building. Finral was talking with women trying to get them to go on a date with him but he was failing.

"Hey isn't that Charmy" said Noelle getting his attention. Sure enough the two of them saw Charmy crushing into a restaurant. The two of them looked through the window to see Charmy sitting at the counter in front of the restaurants shef, the two of them had sirious looks on their faces.

"So back again are we, I wont lose this time" said the shef.

"Oh yeah, well I won't lose" said Charmy.

"Well here you go, an extra large deluxe with everything on it" said the shef holding up a plate which was filled with multiple kinds of food mixed together.

"Give me" said Charmy as she started eating the food.

"I think I'm going to throw up" said Asta holding his right hand over his mouth.

"How can she eat all that" said Noelle looking disgusted.

They continued walking through the town and Asta continued to look around cheerfully, some of the citizens were talking as they passed the three members of the black bulls, "Those rhobes,mtheyre magic knights, Yeah but look at their symbol, their black bulls the lowest rank".

"Just goes to show you, we may be magic kngiths but we're still treated differently since were the lowest rank" said Vanessa while Noelle looked annoyed, "Things have gotten a little better after Rosa joined, who knows maybe will change more now that you and Asta are now members" she said smiling, "Are you sure there's nothing you want to buy here" she asked?

"There's so much stuff here I don't know what to pick" said Asta smiling.

"I don't really see anything that could help me" said Noelle looking around at the stores.

"Well I might know just the place" said Vanessa smiling while Asta and Noelle looked confused. She lead the two of them to an alleyway that lead to a wall.

"Uh why are we here, this just looks like a regular allway" asked Asta looking confused?

Vanessa then walked up to the wall, but instead of hitting it she walked through it making the other two look confused, "Cmon in" she said poking her head out of the wall and then back in. Asta walked through the wall first noticing there were steps when he walked in, he waited at the end of the steps for Noelle who he held a hand out to help her. She smiled taking his hand as she walked down. The area looked like as if they were underground. There were stalls with people wearing cloaks that hid their faces standing behind them. There were lanterns on the wall as a light source.

"This is the underground market, it's a little dangerous but you can find some great magic items here" said Vanessa as they passed a path that lead to an area that looked like a casino.

"Alright here we go" said Magna walking in from the other side of the path that Vanessa, Asta and Noelle were on.

"Something tells me that's not going to go well" thought Asta and Noelle lookiong worried.

Asta decided to go exploring where he found himself at a stall with weird items, he looked to see some kind of round stuffed head with weird eyes and antennas coming out of its. He pulled on one of the antennas and when it went back in a voice said, "Take me to your leader".

"Wow this is cool" he said smiling only to put the head down, "But I should probably be looking for something that could help Noelle with her magic" he said looking around but a woman with orange hair tied into a pony tail heard him.

"Hey your looking for something that will help with magic" she said getting Astas attention.

"Uh Yeah, a friend of mine is having trouble controlling it" said Asta walking over to the stall.

"A friend huh, could it be your girlfriend" she said smirking which made Asta blush.

"Uh no she's just a fiend, it's just she feels disappointed with herself when she doesn't get it right, I wann get her something that could help her" said Asta remembering the day he saw Noelle shooting water spheres at the tree outside the headquarters.

"Oh I'm sorry, well I might just have the thing for her" said the woman reaching under the counters to pull out a black wand with round jewel at the bottom of it, "This wand will help concentrate magic power so it should be easier to aim".

"Great that's just what she needs" said Asta cheerfully taking out his money bag to pay for the wand. He was low on funds after paying for it.

The woman handed Asta the wand that was put in a bag, "Here you go, your friends lucky to have someone like you" she said handing Asta the bag who went off to find Noelle and Vanessa.

At a table in an opening in the wall, Sekke who was now wearing the green mantis rhobe was playing cards with an old woman, "Uh Damnit" he said complaining as he threw down his cards.

"Sorry but you can't win against someone who can tell the future" said the old woman pulling all the money towards her as Sekke walked away angrily.

"Damnit, I thought joining the magic knights would make life easy for me, but the first time I go out on a mission I'm used as bate and now I'm stuck here catching low level thugs" he thought looking annoyed when he looked to see two women standing in front of a stand, "Oh who are these lovely lady's" he thought smirking not knowing it was Noelle and Vanessa.

"Here how about this" said Vanessa pointing at the table where a necklace with small blue beads were attached.

"I don't know, it's not really stylish" said Noelle.

"Cmon you want to control your magic right" said Vanessa trying to cheer her up.

Noelle put on the necklace, she pointed her right hand forward forming a small water bubble, she then pushed it forward. It went the right direction for a few seconds befrore flying another direction, hitting Sekke and making him fall over.

"You shouldn't have been standing there" said Noelle brushing one of her pony tails back.

Sekke ignored the comment as he stood back up smiling, "Haha, the underground market is no place for such delicate flowes such as yourselves, I'm a magic knight so please allow me to lead you out of here" he said.

"No thanks, be gone insect" said Noelle looking annoyed while Vanessa yawned.

"Hey Noelle, Vanessa" said Asta walking over making Sekke look surpsied.

"Hey Asta, looks like you did some shopping" said Vanessa noticing the bag in Astas right hand.

"Asta, what is he doing here and he's with two of the best looking women here" thought Sekke looking annoyed.

"Oh it's you, haha right" said Asta noticing Sekke.

"It's Sekke" he said looking annoyed, "I had heard you had joined the black bulls, it must be tough for you" he said smiling.

"Yeah it can be tough, but on our first mission the wizard king awarded me and Nolle a Star" he said smiling.

"And it was well earned" said Vanessa placing a hand on both Asta and Noelles shoudler while they smiled.

"WHAT" yelled Sekkei in his head, he then smiled nervously, "Well I'm actually on my third star" he said lying trying to sound better then Asta.

The old lady who was playing cards with Sekke earlier was carrying her bag of winnings, she was walking out of the market when a man wearing a hood took the bag from the old woman and pushed her down to the ground as he started running away, "Hey stop those are my winnings" she said getting the magic knights attention.

"Noelle hold onto this" said Asta handing Noelle the bag before he started chasing the theif out of the Market.

"Here let me help you" said Vanessa helping the old woman up, "Leave the thief to Asta he can handle this" she said looking at Noelle.

"Right" said Noelle holding the bag close, "I wonder what's in here" she thought looking at the bag.

"I'm not gonna let him catch all the credit" thought Sekke as his grimoire opened, "Sekke shooting star" he said and a floating green vehicle in the shape of a bike appeared. Accept where the wheels would be there were two green Orbs surrounded by magic power and there was a statue of Sekkeis upper half with wings at the front. He got on the magic vehicle, "You lovely lady's wait here" he said blowing them a kiss.

"Eww" said Noelle dodging like Vanessa who said, "Gross". Sekkei then took off out of the market.

Outside Asta was chasing the man on the rooftops, the thief was flying on a cloud made of magic, "Your not getting away" said Asta as his grimoire opened and took out his big anti magic sword. He then threw the sword at the cloud.

"Huh, there's no way your attack will destroy my magic" said the thief smirking when the sword cut through this cloud destroying it and surprising the theief as he fell to ground. Asta landed back on the ground with his anti magic sword as the man started to run. He was about to chase him when Sekkei on his magic vehicle flew by.

"Haha, try to keep up Asta" he said smirking while looking back Asta,

"Wow that things cool" said Asta looking amazed.

Sekekei then reached the thief and hit him with the front of his magic vehicle making the theif dropping the bag of money before he fell to the ground.

"Haha, I've caught you, now I'll get all the" Sekkei began to say when the thief stabbed him in the left foot with a knife that had a purple magic circle surrounding the blade, "Wait what" he said looking surpsied.

"If I'm going down, I'll at least take you with me" said the theif before he collapsed.

Sekkei thn fell on his back, "So this it, I'm about to die" he said looking up into the sky with his eyes about to close.

"Haha, are you alright" said Asta rushing over to him.

"Well if I'm about to die, maybe he can reach the top since I wasn't able to do" he thought grabbing Astas black bulls rhobe, "Listen Asta, you gotta keep going, you can succeed where I failed" he said before his head laid on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Haha, Cmon wake up" said Asta shaking his shoudlers.

"Wait, how am I not dead" thought Sekke confused before Asta chopped h m on the head where his eyes were.

"Don't you die, you have to achieve your dreams yourself" said Asta siriously.

"Wait, I'm not dead" said Sekke.

"Don't be worried" said Vanessa. Sekke looked to see Vanessa rubbing an ointment on the area of his foot where he was stabbed, "It was only a poison paralysis knife, you'll be fine a few seconds" she said while Sekke looked shocked and embarrassed.

A few minutes later Sekkei had the theif tied up on the back of his magic vehicle, "I'll take this guy in, goodbye, the next time you'll hear from me I'll have gotten better" said Sekkei taking off.

"Goodbye haha" said Asta. Then Asta, Noelle and Vanessa returned to the entrance of the underground market where the old woman was waiting, "Here you go ma'am, make sure to keep an eye on your winnings" he said handing her the bag before walking away with Vanessa and Noelle.

"Thanks for your help" said the old woman. When the three of them were far away balls of light started to come off the old woman, "So that was anti magic, I wonder if it can be even considered magic" the old woman said as more lights came off her body. After the light came off her body it was revealed to be a man in red and white cape, he wore a necklace where there was medals attached to it. One on each side of his chest, "Yami sure has made a good choice with this one, this is why my secret trips into the city are important so I can see what kind fo magic is out there" he said when a blue magic circle appeared in front of him showing the image of man with short hair.

"Sir where have you been, there is a lot of work to do" said the man in the circle.

"Oh hi Marx, a sotuation was happenning and couldnt respond to you transmission magic for a while" said the man.

"Sir you cant keep exploring when you have a lot to work to do as the wizard king" said Marx, "Theres been a development that requires your attention" he said urgently.

"I'm well aware of that" said the wizard king making Marx look surprised that he already knew, "I also have the pefecf idea of who to send" he said looking sirious.

That night Asta and Noelle had gotten off Vanessa's broom after returning to headquarters, Vanessa walked into the headquarters first. Noelle and Asta we're outside about go in when Noelle realised she was still holding Astas bag, "Hey Asta don't forget about this" she said handing him the bag.

Asta looked back at her only to smile, "Actually why don't you see what's inside" he said making her look confused.

Noelle reached in the back taking out the wand, "Asta is this a wand" she asked looking surprised?

"It's your wand" he said rubbing the back of his head, "A nice lady overheard me when I was looking for something that could help control magic, when she told me about this wand".

Noelle looked at the wand surprised, "He got this for me" she thought. She pointed the wand at a tree in the forest, a water bubble started to from at the end of the wand and shot form the end of it hitting the tree exacltly where she wanted to hit it , "I did it" she said smiling at the wand. She then looked at Asta with tears of joy in her eyes, "Thank you Asta" she said hugging him.

Asta blushed before he smiled and hugged her back, "Your welcome Noelle".

Noelle then realized the position they were in, she blushed as she backed away, "Well I'll see you tommorrow morning, goodnight" she said trying not to run into the headquarters so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Uh Yeah goodnight" said Asta as he put his right hand over his fast beating heart.

When Noelle reached her room she rested her back against the door as she put her right hand that was holding her wand over her fast beating heart, "This feeling, could I be falling for Asta" she thought.

**Authors note: **Hope you like how Asta was the one who got Noelles wand. For those who are wondering Asta did get the wand from the same person who made it in the anime. Thank you everyone whos been showing their support and is the major reason why I write storys, its to make people happy.


	9. Part 9: A debt repayed

**Part 9: A debt repayed **

Deep in a forest a man carrying a large bag suddenly felt the ground beneath him shake, "What is this, what's happenning" he said looking scared when he looked to see a parts of a building start to come out of the ground. It looked like the ruins of an old castle with some parts of the buildings covered in the plant life.

"What is that" aksed the man looking at the large structure.

The next morning inside the black bulls headquarters Asta was doing one hand push ups with Magna sitting on his back while he ate and Nero was in Astas hairs, "How about Silvatus Snouser" said Noelle was kneeling next to Asta as he did his push ups. They were trying to think of a name for the anti bird since it didn't look like it would be leaving.

"No I don't think he likes it,how about birdy boy" said Asta looking up only for the anti bird to peck him in the head, "Ow what was that for birdy boy" he asked before going back to his push ups.

"He likes the name Silvantus Snouser, you like the name right" Noelle asked smiling at the little anti bird only to see it had its usual bored look on its face.

"The birds tough so he needs a cool name, call him magnum fire" said Magna.

"No call him wine" said Vanessa cheerfully as she was lying down on a couch drinking from a bottle, "Oh Magna it's time to change who sits on Astas back, Cmon Noelle I'm sure he won't fall with his childhood friend on his back" she said smiling while Noelle blushed.

"What" said Noelle standing up.

"Hey great idea, here Noelle you try" said Magna getting off Astas back.

"Uh okay" said Noelle still blushing as she sat on Astas back, "You better not fall" she said looking at the back of Astas head since he was looking towards the floor.

"Uh yeah you got it" said Asta as he continued looking towards the floor to hide his own blush.

"This my little sister Marie, as a kindness I'll let you use one syllable of her name, therefore your name will be Ma" said Gauche looking at the anti bird as he held up a photo of his little sister.

"No call him Magnum Fire ball" said Magna.

"Wine" said Vanessa disagreeing with them as she drank from her bottle.

"How about Nero" said Luck getting their attention, "It means black and I think it sounds cool" he said while the anti bird put its left wing in the air in agreement.

"Well I guess it likes the name Nero" said Noelle with a sad smile on her face.

"I think it sounds cool" said Asta as he did another push up when a magical portal opened in front of the entrance of the headquarters. Yami walked out with Rosa first and then Finral walked out before the magical portal vanished.

"Hey everyone we're back" said Finral waving at everyone.

"I see your back to Rosa" said Vanessa getting up from where she was sitting.

"It would have taken me longer but luckily I ran into Yami and Finral when I was on my way here" said Rosa.

"Oh yeah, why were you called to castle anyway" asked Vanessa looking at the captain.

"Listen up everyone, a new dungeon has just appeared" said Yami calmly.

"A dungeon, is that true Yami sir" asked Magna?

"Whoa a dungeon, that's so cool, what's a dungeon" cheered Asta.

"Why are you cheering when you don't even know what it is" said Magna looking annoyed.

"A dungeon is like a building from a long time ago, the people who used to live there left their treasure behind there, in most dungeons you would also find some lost magic that they left behind aswell" explained Vanessa.

"Whoa that sounds cool" said Asta smiling.

"And it's our jobs as magic kngiths to secure the dungeons treasure for the clover kingdom and to maek sure the magic doesnt fall into the wrong hands " said Magna giving the salute.

"Oh captain Yami let me go, maybe I'll be able to use to some of that lost magic" asked Asta hopefully looking at the captain?

"How are you gonna use it when you can't even use magic in the first place" said Yami calmly while Asta looked down.

"Well you'll never know, there could be something linked to his anti magic there since we never know whats in there until what see is in the dungeon for ourselves" said Rosa.

"Well either way he's going, the wizard king asked for you specifically for this mission" said Yami surprising Asta.

"The wizard king" he said looking surprised.

"Wow way to go Asta, does the wizard king know you or something" asked Magna?

"No Ive never even met him" said Asta as he looked out the window as he cried tears of joy, "Don't worry wizard king, I won't let you down" he said.

"Oh Noelle your going to" said Yami looking at Noelle who looked surpsied.

"Wait why me" she asked?

"This is all about getting experience, since you two are the rookies it will be good for you, Luck your going with them, I want to you to take the lead on this one" said Yami looking at Luck who smiled.

"You got it sir, dungeons have some trap magic and it's fun to dodge them" said Luck as he punched his fists forward.

"You'll have to be careful, this dungeon is close to the border of the diamond kingdom" said Rosa.

"Yeah that's right, so you'll have to watch yourselves while your in there, the diamond kingdom might send their own magic kngiths to retrieve the treasure" said Yami.

Outside the headquarters Finral had just created a magical portal for Luck, Asta and Noelle. He was able to create the magical portal near the dungeon since he had been to the area near it before, "You sure it's a good idea to send Luck with them" asked Magna after they had left?

"Sure that guys way of detecting mana surpasses that of any royal or noble, every magic knight squad would have been after him if it wasn't for that personality of his" said Yami who was looking at newspaper while Rosa sat next to him.

"Well hopefully that personality of his doesn't interfere with the mission, this is Asta and Noelles first dungeon" said Rosa.

"Don't worry I'm sure Asta won't let anything happen to Noelle" said Vanessa smiling as she took a drink.

Luck, Asta and Noelle now stood in front of a stone archway that lead into a dark tunnel that was part of the hill near the dungeon, "Wow Finral got us here closer then I thought he would" said Asta looking surpsied when he noticed Nero in his hair, "Hey who said you could come along" he asked but didn't get a response.

As they walked through the dark passageway the only light source came from the lantern Asta was carrying, "Hey Noelle your kind of close" said Asta blushing since Noelle had her arms wrapped around Astas right arm as she stood close to him.

"I can't, it's dark in here and I don't want to fall over" said Nolle looking embarrassed.

"Well if you can't see where your going why don't you just hold my hand so I can show you where to go" asked Asta blushing.

"Wait what" said Noelle so surpsied that she didn't notice that she had put her right foot in front of Astas making two of them trip. The two of them landed on the ground with Noelle on Astas back as the lantern he was holding had fallen on the gourd and broke.

"Uh the light went out" said Luck.

The three of them accept for Nero who was flying we're now walking through the dark passageway, "Sorry about that" said Noelle looking embarrassed as she was now standing even closer to Asta, but was now holding his right hand.

"No it's fine, I probably should have been watching where I was going" said Asta looking embarrassed while he felt his heartbeat Increase as he felt Noelle squeeze his hand in comfort from the dark, "Just what is this feeling, wait could it be" his thoughts were stopped when they reached a wall.

"Wait this is it" said Luck removing a brick on the wall where light was coming out of the cracks surrounding it. He removed the brick and the ones under them where they saw the inside of the dungeon. There were streams of water surrounding the room that went not just in the ground but on the walls and the ceiling. There was also a stone bridge going over one stream and multiple passageways leading further into the dungeon in the walls.

"Whoa" said Asta looking around the room.

"This place is amazing" said Noelle looking at one of the streams of water that went side ways on the wall.

"Hey can you feel all that mana" asked Luck?

"Yeah I've never felt this much in one area" said Noelle.

"Wait mana, whats that" asked Asta looking confused wondering what they meant.

"Wait your standing in this much mana and you can't even feel it" asked Noelle, "Well I guess it makes sense since you don't have any magic" she said.

"Uh come on this isn't fair" said Asta looking annoyed as he kneeled on the ground, "I want to be able to feel mana too, you have it lucky since you have plenty of it" he said slamming his fists onto the ground. He then looked confused as a magic circle appeared under his right first before spikes of rock shot up from the ground. He then took out his big anti magic sword and cut through the spikes destroying it.

"Whoa that was close" said Asta still holding out the sword.

"Hey Asta come take a look at this" said Luck smiling. Asta looked confused as he walked forward only for Luck to push him forward. His right foot ended up on another mangic circle which sent up more spikes of rock. Like last time Asta destroyed them with his anti magic sword.

"What was that for Luck" said Asta looking annoyed while Luck just smiled.

"Man this is fun" said Luck as he began jumping all over the place setting off more trap magic. The other trap magic included a fire tornado which shot up from the ground making Noelle scream as one of them was set off near her. Asta destroyed them with one slash of his anti magic sword making them vanish.

"Wow that anti magic sword of yours is something else Asta, I bet that's why the wizard king chose you for this mission" said Luck, "Make sure to get really strong until we have our fight alright" he said cheerfully.

"Uh Yeah sure" said Asta looking confused, "But shouldn't we focus on the mission" he said looking around the passages wondering which one they should take.

"And make sure not to walk into any more traps" said Noelle.

"Oh right" said Luck as he turned around closing his eyes, "I felt something earlier, I just gotta reach out" he thought when some of his lighting shot up from one of the passageways. He looked towards its direction his eyes opening wide, "I knew it, were not alone down here and from this amount of power there's someone strong there, Lightning creation magic" he thought as lighting surrounded both of his feet up to his knees, forming lighting amoured boots. He then jumped into the air surprising Asta and Noelle.

"Wait where are you going" said Noelle looking worried.

"That's so cool" said Asta looking imrpressed by Lucks magic.

"Sorry you two but something important has come up, just head to the treasure room without me" he said jumping into the passage where his lighting shot up from earlier and he started running at an incredible speed thanks to his lighting boots.

"HE JUST LEFT US HERE" yelled Noelle looking scared.

"That was so cool" said Asta still looking impressed.

"What are we suppose to do now, we don't even know where to go" said Noelle looking worried.

The two of them continued walking throughout the area they were in, "Can you believe that, I mean he's suppose to be the one leading us" said Noelle looking annoyed.

"Don't worry about it, if we run into any more trap magic I'll just destroy it with my sword and If something is about to hit me you can use that spell from Saussy village" said Asta smiling at her, "Will succeed on this mission, you know why because I'm going to be the wizard king".

"That confidnece of yours is one of your best quality's Asta, it actually helps me feel a little better" said Noelle smiling, "Hey whatever happenned to the rival you told me about a long time ago" she asked?

"Oh you mean Yuno, we took the magic knights entrance exam together, the golden dawn got him and the black bulls got me" he said smiling.

"Wait a commoner made it into the golden dawn, that's impressive" said Noelle before she added, "But then again its more impressive that soemone with no magic got into the magic kngiths" she said smiling at her friend.

"Thanks" said Asta rubbing the back of his head, "Come on let's get going" he said walking forward when Noelle blushed from realising something.

"We're alone right now, it's just the two of us" she thought as she felt her heartbeat go quicker, "Should I tell him how I feel, but what if he just sees me as a friend" she thought looking worried.

"Hey are you alright" asked Asta turning around as he rubbed his nose.

"Uh yeah everything's fine, come on one of those passages should be the right way" said Noelle blushing as she walked forward down the steps from where they were standing. She then walked onto a magic circle that appeared at the end of the steps. Green vines then shot out from the stream that was next to the path They were on. The vines grabbed Noelle by her arms and legs lifting her into the air, "What is this" she said trying to escape when from the stream a big purple plant opened up revealing small mouth.

"Noelle" said Asta as he cut through the vines freeing her. Noelle surprised to see Asta had sirious look on his face,"Get away from this thing, I'll take care of it" he said when the the plant shot out more vines grabbing Asta and lifting him into the air, "Damnit" said Asta trying to cut the vines with his sword but wasn't able to move his hands.

"Asta" said Noelle worried as she reached for her grimoire when the plant grabbed her again lifting her up into the air, "Not again" she said looking annoyed as one of the vines moved her hand away from her grimoire. The plant moved them closer to itself where they could see into its mouth, where bones were sticking out of a pink pool of acid.

"What do we do" aksed Noelle?

"Come on theres got to be some way out of this" said Asta looking determined as he tried to move his right hand that was holding his anti magic sword, "I'm not done yet" he thought when he felt the wind in the room begin to move quicker. Then from one of the dark passageways knives made out of wind shot at the plant making it drop Asta and Noelle. The plant was now dead as its head fell down onto the path.

"What happened" asked Asta?

"This magic power" said Noelle looking at the wind moving quickly when the two fo them looked at the dark passage high up on the wall where the wind knives were fired from.

Back at the black bulls headquarters, "Oh I forgot to mention something else, the golden dawn also sent people to the dungeon" said Yami.

"Wait the golden dawns gonna be there to" said Magna looking surpsied.

"You think they will be able to get along with them" asked Vanessa?

"They'll have to if they want the mission complete" said Yami smiling as he went back to reading the news paper.

Meanwhile back in the dungeon where the wind magic was fired from were three people wearing the rhobes of the golden dawn, the one standing on the left was a man wearing glasses. Standing on the right was young woman with long orange hair. Standing in the middle was someone with his four leaf clover grimoire opened in front of him, "And with that my debt is repayed, Asta" said Yuno smirking down at his rival.

"Hey Yuno" said Asta smirking at his rival aswell.


	10. Part 10: I'm your friend

**Part 10: Im your friend**

Inside the dungeon the three members of the golden dawn with Yunos wind magic flew down to the ground after the plant was killed, "Its been a while hasn't it" said Yuno looking at his rival.

"Yeah thanks for the save, so looks like you're a full fledged member of the golden dawn now" said Asta.

"Yuno why did you save them, our mission here is to get to the treasure hall and we shouldn't get involved with anything else" said the golden dawn member with glasses.

"Hey Uh Yuno, who's the rude four eyes looking guy" said Asta making the golden dawn member look annoyed.

"He's my superior" Yuno answered calmly while his superior grabbed Asta by the front of his black bulls rhobe.

"Excuse me my name is Klause, a member of the golden dawn and a noble" he said looking annoyed, "And you will respect me" he said before letting go of Astas black bulls rhobe trying to go back to his calm way.

"Yeah were definitely involved now" thought Yuno.

"Noelle it's been a long time, I think the last time we saw each other was at years royal banquet" said the orange haired girl smiling.

"It's her" thought Noelle, "Hello Mimosa, Are you getting along with golden dawn, I hope your not having too much trouble given how you use to fall over a lot".

"Oh no everyone's been so nice to me, I hardly fall over anymore and my Magic's greatly improved" said Mimosa cheerfully when she then looked like she had said something awful, "Oh how rude of me, I shouldn't say such things since your having trouble controlling your own magic, has it improved, I heard the black bulls are a rough squad to deal with".

"Like always she never thinks what to say before she speaks" thought Noelle smiling while one of her eyebrows twitched.

"Wait her names Mimosa, hey Noelle is this your cousin you told me about" aksed Asta?

"Yeah this is Mimosa" said Noelle introducing them.

"Oh Noelle is this the boy you told me about, you were always so excited when you talked about him" said Mimosa smiling while her cousin blushed that she said this in front of Asta.

"So this is the girl you we're trying to remember" asked Yuno?

"Yeah I remember not long after I joined, all it took was big hit to the back of my head" said Asta smiling as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I hate to interrupt your chat but we are on a mission" said Klaus pushing up his glassses, "Where is your third member, I was told there was suppose to be three of you, did he run away or did he get himself caught in trap magic " he aksed the two black bulls who suddenly looked nervous.

Meanwhile Luck continued to run through one of the dark passages in the dungeon with lighting boots covering from his feet to his knees. Back with Asta and Noelle, "We can't tell them he just took off" they both thought.

"Well it looks like he just ran off, not surprising given the black bulls reputation, I'm sure we will be able to make it to treasure hall in no time" said Klaus.

"Yeah, after all the wizard king gave us a star from our last mission" said Mimosa cheerfully.

Asta then smiled, "Yeah well we got a star on our first mission" he said rubbing his nose while Noelle smiled as she brushed back one of her pony tails.

"What a ridiculous lie, I'm even surpsied that the black bulls were sent on this mission in the first place" said Klaus.

"OH YEAH, THE WIZARD KING DIDN'T SEEMED TO THINK SO SINCE HE ASKED FOR ME SPECIFICALLY" yelled Asta starting to get annoyed.

"Another huge lie, the golden dawn will beat this dungeon long before you can" said Klaus.

"Just you wait the black bulls are gonna pass the golden dawn one day, mister part of the squad who's leader wears a weird mask" said Asta looking annoyed.

"First you insult me and now captain Vangeance, how dare you" said Klaus looking annoyed again, "Saids the people from the squad where the captain used to smoke and goes aorund wearing a vest under his rhobe".

"Yeah were definelty involved now" thought Yuno looking bored.

"Enough of this, Mimosa" said Klaus.

"Yes sir, plant creation magic, magic flower guide post" said Mimosa as her grimoire opened. A plant grew out of the ground in front of her and when the pedal of the plant opened a rotating image of the dungeons layout appeared, "Okay let's see here" she said studying the image, "Okay I know where we need to go".

"Alright, Yuno" said Klaus looking at Yuno who nodded as his grimoire opened. Wind started to surround the threee members of the golden dawn and formed a cloud that picked all of them, including the plant with the image of the dungeon up into the air.

"Wait hes going to carry all three of them" said Asta looking surprised.

"That's some powerful magic" said Noelle looking surprised aswell before the cloud moved into one of the passageways.

"Come on let's go" said Asta running forward.

"Wait neither of us have any kind of navigation magic" said Noelle following him.

"Then will just have to go through every passage until we find the right one" said Asta while smiling as the memory of when he and Yuno bumped fists after he had gotten his grimoire flashed in his head, "Will race to see who gets to the treasure hall first" he thought.

With Yuno, Mimosa and Klaus, "We need to take the right up ahead" said Mimosa guiding Yuno as she looked at the layout of the dungeon.

"Got it" said Yuno.

"What was the captain of the black bulls thinking letting someone like him into the Magic Knights, I didn't sense a bit of magic power coming from him" said Klaus.

"Yeah come to think of it I didn't sense any magic power coming from him either" said Mimosa looking confused.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to underestimate Asta" said Yuno looking back at them which stopped their conversation.

In another part of the dungeon Asta and Noelle we're surrounded by green slime monsters, "I told you if we don't have any navigation magic we wouldn't know where to go" said Noelle looking annoyed as Asta used his anti magic sword to cut down one of the slime monster and they started running away from the other ones.

"One of these has to lead to the treasure room" said Asta looking around the room which like the other one had multiple passages. Nero who was on Astas head suddenly flew up to one of the steps in the room and pointed to one of the passages in the room with his right wing.

"Oh is that where we need to go" asked Asta?

"Great job Nero" cheered Noelle as they used the steps in the room to reach the passageway. As they walked through the passage way Asta then realized they were upside down and Noelle was now floating up in the air.

"Uh what's going" said Asta falling to the ceiling.

"Just what is with this place, the gravity in here is all weird" said Noelle spinning in the air.

"Hey Nero are you sure this is the right way to go, Nero, come on wake up" said Asta looking up at the anti bird who appeared to be asleep. Then walking past Asta was a chest with two small legs, "Look it's treasure" he said cheerfully.

"I'm pretty sure it isn't" said Noelle looking creeped out that a chest was walking on two legs.

But Asta ingored her as he chased after the chest and grabbed onto it. But after grabbing it he fell into a water stream that was on the ground. Noelle landed on the ground near him as he kneeled in front of the chest.

"Let's see what's in here" he said cheerfully reaching for the lid.

"I'm not sure I want to see what's in there" said Noelle as Asta opened the chest only to reveal organs, that seemed to be active. Asta then closed the chest as he put his hand over his mouth, "I think I'm going to be sick" she said.

"What even is this thing anyway" said Asta getting back up .

The two of them were walking through another passageway when Noelle stopped, "Hey what's wrong" Asta asked looking concerned?

"I can sense magic power clashing in two places of the dungeon, the one up ahead feels like Lucks magic, I think the other ones is where the golden dawn is fighting at the treasure hall" said Noelle looking sirious, "What are we suppose to do, I mean I know Luck might need our help but our objective is to get to the treasure hall" she said looking worried.

Asta looked forward with a sirious look on his face as he thought back to long ago.

_Flashback: _

"Morning Yuno" said a much younger Asta who was wearing bandages around his forhead.

"Asta, sister Lily said you needed to rest from the injury" said Yuno who was siting on the roof.

"Don't worry I'm fine, but before I came up here I was thinking about something, you and me aren't blood related but we're like family right" said Asta looking up into the sky.

"Uh, Yeah sure" said Yuno.

"So I was thinking, how about the friends we make in the future we treat them as if they were family to" said Asta smiling.

"Yeah" said Yuno smiling as he agreed with the idea before he went back to looking into the sky.

_Flashback end_

Astas grimoire opened next to him where his anti magic sword stuck out, "Were going to help out Luck, then will all go to the treasure hall together" he said taking out his anti magic sword and started running forward.

"Yeah" said Noelle looking determined as she followed him.

The passage way ended with the two of them ending up in an open area, there were mages on the ground in front of them with their hoods up. Ahead of them was Luck who was being surrounded by black smoke. Standing in front of him which was the person casting the spell was a man with black hair, wearing a black and white coat. There were red jewels on each side of the coat. He was also wearing a black and white headband. Asta jumped into the air and cut into the black smoke surprising the enemy mage.

"Well who's this now" he asked as he backed away from one of the new arrivals?

"I'm his friend" said Asta holding up his anti magic sword.

"He must be from the diamond kingdom" said Noelle standing next to Asta.

"What do you two think your doing" said Luck gettting their attention. They looked back to see he was shaking where he stood. Besides his lighting boots, his arms from his hand up to his elbows was covered in lighting aswell. But the area of his fingers were like claws, "This fight is mine, I'll beat him with my own power" he said looking up with a smile and crazed look on his face as he rushed forward at the diamond kingdom mage.

Luck tried to strike him but the diamond kingdom mage jumped out of the way with the black smoke under his feet making him look like he was flying. He sent a blast of black smoke at Luck who blocked it with his lgihtning covered arms.

"Sorry but I need to end this quick so I can check on someone" said the diamond kingdom mage as his grimoire changed pages as he sent a bigger blast of black smoke at luck, but before it could reach him the spell was destroyed by Asta cutting through it with his anti magic sword, surprising the mage and Luck.

"Fine, you do whatever you want to Luck, but I'm going to what I'm going to do aswell" said Asta looking determined as he jumped towards the mage again with his anti magic sword but he missed as the man moved on the black smoke cloud again.

Luck then looked towards the ground, "I was so focused on fighting, that I forgot that there are others who would fight alongside me, people I would fight for" he thought as the faces of his fellow black bulls memebers flashed through his mind, "Sorry mom but I'm going to fight with them" he thought before he looked calm and looked up with his normal smile on his face, "Okay let's fight this guy together" he said jumping towards the mage who had just dodged another one of Astas slashes. This gave Luck the oppertunity to cut into the mans left arm. It was only a graze as the man quickly jumped away barley dodging Lucks attack.

"If your all going to fight together, then it's time I get sirious" said the diamond kingdom mage as his grimoire opened. A large amount of black smoke shot out surrounding Asta, Noelle and Luck.

"It's getting hard to breathe" said Noelle as all sense could see was the black smoke surrounding her.

Luck pointed his right arm forward shooting a ball of lightning, but the lighting ball just went through more smoke, "It will be hard to hit him since he can detect me and Noelles magic, he will know where will both fire from and dodge it, there's gotta be away to hit him without him detecting us" thought Luck when he saw Asta trying to cut through some of the black smoke. He then smiled as an idea formed in his head.

"A few more minutes and they all be out cold" said the mage who was flying in the black smoke away from the three Magic Knights when multiple lightning balls shot towards him, "Rapid fire looks like someone's getting desperate, well soon enough you'll be out" he began to say as he moved away from the lighting bolts. But before he could finish his sentence Asta was in front of him and cut into the mages side with his anti magic sword making him cough up blood.

The diamond kingdom mage fell to the ground and his spell vanished, "Looks like it worked, I fired random shots at him so he would move to the right spot" said Luck.

"When he was in position I used a bit of my magic so he wouldn't sense it and fired Asta where he needed to go" said Noelle.

"That was great Noelle, looks like he's down for the count" cheered Asta.

"Well nots celebrate yet, we still have to go secure the treasure hall" said Noelle but was smiling aswell that they succeeded.

What the three of them didn't notice was the enemy mages grimoire opened and a black smoke vehicle appeared and he took off away from them, "Hey their getting away" said Asta about to chass after them until Luck spoke.

"Let them go, they know their beaten, I can sense where the treasure hall is, but there's someone strong there already fighting" said Luck.

"Right let's go help the golden dawn" said Noelle looking sirious as she and Asta followed Luck towards the passageway that would lead to the treasure hall, the golden dawn and the person they were fighting. As they left the area they didn't know that the defeated mages who Asta and Noelle passed by before the fight were now gone.

The mages were on the black smoke vehicle with the mage who had fought Asta, Luck and Noelle, was now being healed by one of the mages, "That was close, i was almost a done for back there, guess will have to leave securing the treasure hall to Mars" he said as he and the rest of the mages retreated from the Magic Knights leaving one of their own behind to fight the three members of the black bulls and the three members of the golden dawn. But the mage looked confident that there was nothing to worry about.


	11. Part 11: Entrance to the treasure hall

**Part 11: Entrance to the treasure hall**

The three members of the golden dawn were moving through a dark passageway in the dungeon as Mimosa used her magic to lead them to the treasure hall, "It should be at the end of this passage" she said as they saw a light ahead of them. The area they were in now had a stream surrounding a path that lead to a large door.

Yuno landed them in front of the door, "This must be the entrance to the treasure hall" said Klaus studying the door as the cloud that brought them here vanished.

"I don't see any of the black bulls anywhere" said Mimosa looking around the area.

"Not surprising, it's clear this mission wasn't suited for them" said Klaus pushing up his glasses. Then before either of them could have noticed crystals started growing out of the ground behind them heading straight for Mimosa. She was then hit by them making her look surprised before she fell to the ground.

"MIMOSA" Klaus yelled as he rushed over to the young golden dawn member like Yuno, "She has a great magic sense but she didn't even see it coming" he said noticing she was in pain. The cloak had taken most of the damage so the crystals didn't pierce her.

"Just what was that" said Yuno looking at crystals.

"That was no trap magic, this was magic was aimed" said Klaus looking annoyed as they then heard the sound of footsteps, "Who goes there" he said standing up to see a man with spiky hair and a black cape covered in jewels. There was a symbol on the left side of the cape and one of the most noticeable things about him was the three gems in his forhead going downward.

"Your in my way, move" said the enemy mage with a calm look on his face.

Mimosas grimoire opened, "Plant recovery magic, healing flower cradle" she said as plants started to form around her. She was now in a small flower cage lying down on some flowers, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't see it coming and I'm suppose to be the groups healer" she siad dissapointed with herself.

"Don't worry about that, just focus on healing yourself for now" said Klaus with a sirious look on his face as he got closer look of the symbol on the enemy mages cape, "That symbol, he must be from the diamond kingdom" he thought, "Yuno".

"Got it" siad Yuno as his grimoire opened and wind started to surround him.

The diamond mage still had a calm look on his face as his grimoire opened, some of the grimoire was orange while the rest was blue. More crystals shot up from the ground in front of him towards Klaus who blocked the attack when a steel wall that shot up from the ground in front of him blocking the attack.

Yuno used his magic to send multiple wind daggers towards the enemy mage but the attack was stopped by a crystal wall stopping Yunos attack. This continued on for a few more minutes before Klaus started to look annoyed since they hadn't landed a hit.

He sent three steel drills towards the diamond Mage only do destroy more crystals, "This is taking too long" he thought, "Yuno go on to the treasure hall, I'll take care of this" he siad.

"But sir" said Yuno but Klaus interrupted him.

"Our mission in this dungeon is to secure the treasure hall, now go I can handle this myself" he said looking sirious. Yuno didn't say anything for a moment before the wind surrounding him vanished and he turned around and began to run towards the treasure hall door, "Hes a still a newbie and a commoner, I can't let him fight this one" thought Klaus when his right foot was trapped by the crytlals and he looked towards the diamond kingdom mage.

"Now get out of the way" he said as more crystals shot towards Klaus who found himself unable to defend himself. But he was then saved by a wind slash that destroyed the crystals.

Yuno was then standing behind Klaus with his hand over his grimoire as the wind surrounded him, "What are you doing, I told you to go on, why are you still here" aksed Klaus?

"I'm sorry sir but I'm going nowhere" said Yuno calmly before his look turned sirious, "Iam your friend" as he spoke these words the wind around him increased its speed as the pages in his grimoire turned, "Now wind creation magic, swift hawk and wind daggers" he said as a big wind hawk appeared behind him and multiple wind daggers appeared in front of him.

"He's performing a dual casting" thought Klaus looking surprised as both of Yuno spells shot towards the diamond kingdom mage when somehting destoeyd both of them and sent Yuno flying into a wall.

Yuno stood back up as he looked to see a big crystal sword floating up in the air above the diamond kingdom mage who was holding his right hand up as both of Yuno spells vanished.

"What am I doing, I'm being defended by a commoner, I'm a member of the elite golden dawn and a noble" thought Klaus looking annoyed as his grimoire opened, "I will not lose, steel creation magic lance drill" he said pointing his right hand forward as a lance with a drill at the end of it shot towards the diamond kingdom game who looked calm.

"Klaus wait" warned Yuno but it was too late as the steel lance hit somehting creating a smoke cloud. It was then revealed that the lance was stopped by a crystal replica of the mage. The real one was standing away from it and was still holding his right hand up.

He beought his hand down making the sword move down towards Yuno, the sword struck the ground but Yuno used his wind magic to jump out of the way. He sent a wind slash toward the mage making another blast of smoke appear. When it cleared the mage was now wearing armour that looked like the crystal. It covered his arms, legs, chest and each side of his face. He moved his hand again moving the sword trying to hit Yuno who dodged out of the way again. He fell onto the ground standing in front of the mage and sent another wind slash towards him, but it did no damage as the mage just stood there calmly.

"Your in my way, move" the mage said calmly.

"I won't move, I'm not giving up" said Yuno siriously as he sent another wind slash at the diamond kingdom mage as he remembered a long time ago when he used to train with Asta and no matter how many times Asta fell he kept getting back up.

"Move" said the mage starting to sound annoyed as he held his hand up in the air and the sword floated above him.

"IM NOT GIVING UP" yelled Yuno looking determined as the mage brought his hand down making the blade fall towards him.

"Yuno" siad Klaus. Then there was the sound of hurried footsteps and the pages of a grimoire turning.

"Ahhh" yelled Asta as he stood in front of Yuno and cut the crystal sword in two making the top half fly into the ceiling. The three members of the golden dawn looked surprised, "Hey, who do you think your fighting, Yunos my rival" he said pointing his anti magic sword at the diamond kingdom mage.

"Just what is that kind of power and how did someone looked like him get that power" thought Klaus as the diamond kingdom mages crystal clone appeared behind him. But it was destroyed by Luck with his armored lighting arms.

"Uh that was easy" he said smiling. Klaus then looked surpsied as he noticed the other members of the black bulls.

"Wait he's the third member the black bulls sent, if I remember correctly they called him Luck the berserker after he violently beated his exam opponent" thought Klaus knowing the black bull members reputation.

"Mimosa" said Noelle as she rushed over to where Mimosa was still in the flower cage healing, "What happenned to you" she asked looking concerned?

"I got a little reckless and got myself hert" she said with a small smile, "I guess somethings never change".

Noelles look then turned sirious as her grimoire opened and water dome formed over the flower cage, "Well you don't have to worry, I'll protect you now" she said pointing her wand forward.

"Thank you Noelle" said Mimosa.

"Yuno what were you thinking back there, you could have died" said Asta looking annoyed at his rival.

"No I wasn't, I had a perfect plan ready to go" said Yuno calmly making Asta look annoyed.

"No he had you totally beat, leave it to you to stay calm in this kind of situation" he said.

The diamond kingdom mage watched them talk when he felt an image go through his head showing a girl smiling. He put his hand on his head looking confused.

"How about we work together to see who can beat this guy first" said Asta smiling.

"Right" said Yuno looking determined as the two of them faced the diamond kingdom mage who had put his hand down.

"The battlefield is only a place for those who are strong enough to fight, my duty is to destroy the weak" said the mage as multiple crystal clones appeared from the ground.

"To destroy the weak huh, just try it" said Asta rushing forward dodging the other clones and went to hit the original. He ended up cutting down a clone and then he looked up to see the diamond mage with another big crystal sword.

The mage sent his arm forward making the crystal sword move forward. But Asta jumped into the air destroying the sword and cutting into the diamond kingdom mage. Destroying the armor that covered him and sent him into the water.

"Uh I was looking forward to fighting him, I guess these will have to do" said Luck as he started destroying multiple crystal clones with both his lightning armored arms and legs. Yuno was doing the same with his wind slashes.

One of the clones went to attack Klaus who had been watching Astas fight, but the clone was destroyed by a blast of water, "You left yourself open, stop looking so suprised and keep an eye on your surroundings" said Noelle getting his attention, "Asta has the ability to remove magic so he can handle his own fight".

"I don't understand how a commoner with no mana has that kind of power, maybe it was just luck that he got this power" said Klaus pushing up his glasses.

"Asta has no magic, which makes him the perfect person to wield this power and he's not the kind of person to give up" said Noelle sticking up for her friend who her feelings had to started change into something more.

"Wait he has no magic" said Klaus looking even more surpsied then he was before, "The diamond mage had gems in his forhead, I've heard rumors that the diamond kingdom had been growing strong mages, but at the end of their training they all fight to death, so he must be one of the survivors and he was beaten by someone with no magic" he thought as the image of the gems on the mages forhead went through his head.

"Is they all you got" said Asta looking at the water when a giant crystal boulder shot up from it towards him. He cut the crystal boulder in two and as the two sides went past him multiple crystals started growing from both sides. Then the two sides came together hitting him.

"ASTA" yelled Yuno and Noelle. The two sides moved away from Asta revealing half of his shirt was torn off and he was bleeding from his head as he fell to the ground.

The two sides of the crystal were revealed to be the arms of a big crystal golem where the diamond kingdom mage was in its chest, "You've lost, now give up" said the mage looking calm.

"I can't give up, because I'm going to be the wizard king" said Asta looking determined as he stood back up gripping the handle of his anti magic sword.

"The wizard king, is he serious, the state his body is in, just how much training did this boy have to go through" thought Klaus looking surpsied by the young black bulls determination.

Another image flash through the diamond mages mind, this time the girl spoke, "Hey Mars, what do you want to when we leave here" she said.

"Your just a damn pebble in my way, now move" said Mars angrily as the golems left fist went towards Asta who jumped into the air again.

"I'm just a pebble huh" said Asta as he cut through the golems left arm, "THEN IM GONNA BE THE PEBBLE, THAT SHATTERS THE DIAMOND" he yelled cutting into where Mars body was in the golem. The anti magic sword hit Mars sending him flying and completely destroying the crystal golem.

Mars fell onto the ground with his grimoire looking uncouncious. Asta stood on the ground holding his anti magic sword breathing in an out.

"Well done Asta" said Noelle smiling while feeling relieved that he was alright.

Asta then yelled into the air celebrating his victory over the diamond kingdom mage.


	12. Part 12: The second sword

**Part 12: The second sword **

After their battle with the diamond kingdom mage, who was now in a special cage, made by Klaus steel creation magic while Klaus himself was holding his grimoire, "Are you sure that's going to hold him" said Asta stepping forward with Nero on his head.

"Are you doubting my magic, he is uncouncious and I have his grimoire" said Klaus looking annoyed.

"Well I'm just happy that none of us were siriously injured" said Mimosa smiling who was now out of the flower healing cage.

"Are you sure you should be moving now, you were hit badly" said Noelle looking concerned.

"Oh no I'm fine, I'm mostly healed now and thank you for defending me back there" said Mimosa thanking Noelle.

"Well someone had to look out for you" she said looking embarrassed from the praise.

"Well thank you anyway" said Mimosa.

Noelle then blushed as she looked at Asta, "Asta would you do something about your shirt already" she said.

"I didn't bring anything with me" said Asta, "And look what happenned to my rhobe" he said looking upset at his Magic Knights rhobe that had been damaged, "Magnas gonna kill me when I get back".

"Hey Don't worry about it, Vanessa will fix it as good as new when we get back" said Luck.

"Wait really" asked Asta hopefully?

Klaus then coughed getting their attention, "Anyway it looks like we were the ones to reach the treasure hall first, so we won the competition, but I guess just this once will allow you to walk in with us" he said.

"Oh you allow, why are you acting so high and mighty sir spectacles, you wouldn't have been able to enter the treasure hall in the first place if we hadn't of shown up to save you" said Asta looking annoyed.

"How dare you call me that, we had everything under complete control and would have succeeded without you" said Klaus trying to stay calm but was still annoyed.

"No you wouldn't have" said Asta as the two of them started to argue.

"We're defineltey involved now" thought Yuno looking looking not impressed with the situation.

"Perhaps we should go to the treasure hall now" said Noelle pointing at the treasure hall door and stopping the argument.

"Alright were going to go in there and claim what's in there for the clover kingdom, YEAHH" yelled Asta holding up his anti magic sword in the air.

"Would you stop that yelling" said Klaus looking annoyed.

The six of them walked up to the large door, "So does anyone have any idea of how to get inside" said Asta.

"Obviously there most be somehting in this room that will open it" said Klaus.

Luck walked up to the door and placed his hand on it, "Actually this door was made with magic power, hey Asta try cutting through it" he said pointing at the door.

"Alright you got it" said Asta smiling as he raised his anit magic sword into the air.

"Please, you cant possibly be able to cut through such magic" said Klaus when Asta cut a big triangle hole in the door with his anti magic sword. The piece of the door that was cut off vanished and a bright light started to shine from the hole.

Asta covered his eyes from the bright light and when he put his arm down he looked to see a giant room covered with mountians of gold, treasure chests, swords and multiple kinds of jewelry.

"Whoa there's so much treasure" said Asta looking surpsied as he walked into the treasure hall with the others.

"How lovely" said Mimosa holding up a red cloak.

Yuno picked up a book and when he opened it a small light geeen orb flew out of the book and started moving further into the room. He decided to follow it when Asta picked up a small round gold item. When it opened an illusion of Luck appeared on it, "Hi Asta" said the illusion of Luck while the real Luck was waving at Asta from a mountain of gold behind him.

"How did he get in there" said Asta looking surprised at the magical item.

"I wonder what this is" said Noelle poking at a small bubble that was glowing with some kind of power inside it. When she poked it didn't pop.

Klaus just stood there and was starting to look annoyed, "Would you all stop messing around, there could be some dangerous magical artifacts in this room" he said getting Astas attention .

"Oh cmon sir spectacles why do you have to take the fun out of everything" said Asta calmly making Klaus looking annoyed.

"What did I tell you about callling me that" he said.

Yuno continued to walk through the treasure hall when he saw a small table surrounded by wind. The only thing on the table was a scroll which he went to pick up, when he unrolled it there was some kind of writing on it, "This writing, I haven't seen anything like it before" he thought looking confused when his grimoire started to glow and the same happened to the scroll. The light was so bright it got everyone else's attention.

When the light stopped shining, "Just what was that" asked Klaus?

"I'm not sure" said Yuno looking at the scroll only to be surpsied when he noticed the writing on it was now gone.

"Cmon Nero knock it off" said Asta who's hair was being pulled by Nero who was trying to lead him somewhere. When Nero stoped pulling at Asta, he noticed the anti bird was now flying next to a circle orange jewel that was on the wall. Asta loook confused not knowing what it meant, "Okay whats it suppose to be" he asked only to start getting pecked on the forhead by Nero.

"Strange, we have someone with a four leave clover grimoire, meanwhile another one with a grimoire that looks old but has the power to dispel magic, how is it possible a commoner got such a power" thought Klaus looking at Yuno and Asta before looking at the diamond mages grimoire, "This grimoire doesn't look like a single grimoire" he thought before looking surprised when the grimoire started glowing.

Then it flew quickly towards the treasure halls entrance that was then destroyed by diamond kingdom mage, inside the his crystal golem and was glaring at the clover kingdom Magic Knights. More images appeared on in his head of the girl he saw in his head earlier.

_Flashback:_

It was a time after a tough training session and he was trying not to cry,"Whats wrong Mars, are you having trouble with the training their giving us, I'm here to talk to if you need to" she said.

_Flashback end_

The second image that played through his head was the two of them standing together.

_Flashback:_

The two of them were looking out a window, "You ever what your going to do after you leave here" she said making Mars look surpsied, "I know you can do it, after all you're the strongest out of all of us" she said looking down.

"Then I'll wait for you until you get out Fana" said Mars looking determined.

Fana looked surpsied at first before she smiled, "Yeah, will go see the world together" she said.

_Flashback end_

"The weak must be destroyed" said Mars trying to ignore the images playing in his head as flames surrounded his body.

"How his be back up again and those flames" thought Klaus looking surprised, "Is that flame recovery magic, how is he using more then one magic attribute" he thought when crystals shot up from the ground trapping himself, Yuno and Luck.

A blast of water hit Mars but it did not put out the flames, "If I can put out those flames, it will make be easier to beat him" said Noelle pointing her wand at the diamond kingdom mage. But she was then hit by the golems right hand sending her flying.

"Noelles been hit" said Mimosa as she watched her cousin fall to the ground. The middle of her dress had been cut open down the middle where she was bleeding. She had a pained look on her face as she tried to move.

"NOELLE" yelled Asta with a complete look of anger on his face as his gimoire opened quickly and taking out his anit magic sword as he started running towards the crystal golem, "HOW DARE YOU, YOURE GONNA PAY FOR HURTING MY FIREND" he yelled.

"You know I've finally been able to figure out your power, you can dispel magic but I wonder what would happen if the magic is faster then you" said Mars smirking as multiple crystal daggers appeared in front of him and started spinning towards Asta who destroyed a few of them but was being pushed back.

Then the crystal golem hit Asta with its right fist sending him flying through a wall, which was where the jewel Nero had shown Asta earlier used to be. The crystal golem started moving towards Asta as Mars spoke, "Only the strong can live, the weak must die, only the strong can live, the weak must die" he repeated.

"Noelle" said Mimosa rushing over to her, "This wound is very bad, healing flower rhobe" she said as her grimoire opened. She was then covered in a rhobe with flowers on it and there were even wings made of flowers on it. Her hands started shining a green light over Noelles wound, "I'm not going to let you die" she said looking determined as she thought back to when ever she fell Noelle would help her up. She even worried about Noelle when she heard about her having difficulty with her controlling her magic.

"I'm not going to let you die" said Mimosa. Mars overheard this and looked to see Mimosa trying to heal Noelle. Another image then flashed through his head.

_Flashback:_

"This will be your final test, a fight to the death and the winner will be this kingdoms new warrior" said one of the men in charge as they looked down at the children in the room who were part of the program.

One of the boys went running towards Mars, but he shot up a crystal from the ground killing him. Multiple fights broke out in the room as the children screamed as they all fought to the death. Mars started breathing in and out as mostly everyone around him was dead, "Mars" said Fana getting his attention.

He looked to see Fana with flames surrounding her right hand, "Fana, what are you doing" he said looking worried.

"Sorry Mars, but you have to die" she said running at him. Mars held up his hand waiting to be hit, but after waiting a few moments nothing happened. He then looked up to see Fana in the air with crystal spike stabbed into her.

"What" he said looking shocked as her blood dripped on his face and he then screamed.

"It's look like Mars was the only one to survive" said one of the people in charge walking into the room after the fight.

"But it looks like Fanas power might still be useful" said another person looking at Mars who was uncouncious on the ground next to Fana. But their grimoires were next to each other.

_Flashback end_

"The weak must die" said Mars as he made the crystal golem start moving towards to where Mimosa was healing Noelle.

Inside a dark room that was pass the wall, Asta was laying on the ground with his anti magic sword stabbed into the ground, "He adjusted his power so he could fight me, I have to do the same thing, but how am I supposed to do that" he said looking annoyed when Nero flew over him. Asta turned around to see Nero land on the handle of a sword. It was like his anti magic sword but smaller. There was line going down the middle of the blade with 3 small lines going across the blade near the handle.

"Mimosa" said Klaus who was still trapped in the crystals.

"If only I can reach my grimoire" Yuno, Klaus and Luck thought looking annoyed that they weren't able to do anything.

"Be gone" said Mars as multiple crystal daggers shot towards Mimosa and Noelle. But before they could reach them Asta destroyed them with his new anti magic sword surprising, Mimosa, Klaus, Yuno and Luck.

"I'm your opponent" said Asta looking sirious.

"Back for more are you" said Mars as more crystal daggers shot towards Asta who rushed forward and quickly destroying each of the daggers as he rushed up to crystal golem. He cut into Mars shoudler who looked annoyed as he tried to hit Asta with the golems right arm. But Asta blocked it with his sword that sent him back.

"This guy is tough" said Asta looking annoyed when he heard Noelle speak behind him, "What do you think your doing".

"Noelle" he said relieved to see her trying to sit up.

"You shouldn't be trying to move" said Mimosa looking concerned.

"Asta, you're the one who gave me hope when I was having trouble with my magic, your someone who never gives up and I'm lucky to have someone like you in my life" she said smiling, "Now don't lose to him, the wizard king always protects his people" she said making Asta look surprised as he stared into her eyes. Then the line in his sword started to glow blue making him look surpsied as he turned to face the crystal golem.

"You got it, I'll get some hits in for you to while I'm at it" he said smiling when more crystal daggers shot towards him. He swung his sword sending out a blue slash destroying the daggers. He sent another slash at the golem itself who tried to block the attack with its left arm, but the slash went though it hitting Mars in the chest making the golem fall back.

"That attack, did he borrow some of Noelles magic" thought Luck looking surprised like the others in the room.

"Just what is that sword" said Klaus.

The glowing on Astas sword stopped, "Huh, looks like I did it" he said before looking surpsied as he saw a piece of crystal stabbed into his stomach, he coughed up blood before he dropped his sword and began to fall.

"I'm done for" he said falling face first onto the ground.

"ASTA" yelled Noelle before looking at Mimosa, "Mimosa you have to go heal him, please I'll be fine" she said desperately looking worried.

"Of course" said Mimosa rushing over to Asta and held her hands over him, "This wound is bad, can I even heal it with the magic power I have left" she thought looking worried when the crystal golem got back up.

"He's still able to move after that attack" said Klaus looking annoyed.

"I'm almost free" said Luck as lighting surrounded the crystals trapping him.

A big crystal sword appeared in the golems right hand and raised it above to where Mimosa was trying to heal Asta, "Be gone" said Mars.

"ASTA"yelled Yuno as he burst through the crystals that had trapped him, "I can't let him die here, but no matter what spell I pick it will be too late" he thought as the pages in his grimoire quickly turned. But then just as the sword was about to hit them, time suddnely stopped for everyone accept Yuno.

Yuno looked confused wondering what was happenning until he looked to his right to see a small fairy wearing a green dress. The little fairy yawned before opening her eyes and looked at its surrounding. She then blew some kind of magic at the crystal sword. Then everything started moving forward again as the wind destroyed the sword and the golem completely. Mars was sent flying into a wall with a complete look of shock on his face before he fell onto the ground.

Klaus and Luck were freed as the crystals that had trapped them were now gone, "Yuno was that your magic" asked Klaus?

"No there was this little person, she used the magic" said Yuno looking confused as the little fairy was now gone.

"Little person, Well we can worry about that later" said Klaus.

Yuno then looked at his grimoire to a surprising sight, there was new writing in it, "This writing, its like the one from the scroll" he thought.

The small anit magic sword was next Astas gimoire. The grimoire opened and the sword flew into blank pages. After the sword was in, new writing appeared in the grimoire. Then the dungeon began to shake as parts of the ceiling started to fall down.

"This isn't good" said Klaus looking worried.

"Celestial wing" said Yuno as wind formed underneath him creating a cloud big enough to carry all of them, "Everyone get on" he said looking sirious.

Lucks arms and legs were covered in his lighting armour as he quickly grabbed Asta and jumped onto the cloud.

"Mimosa take care of Asta" said Yuno after everyone else got onto the cloud.

"Got it" said Mimosa as she went back to healing Asta who opened his eyes a little, "Wait" he said.

"You shouldn't be trying to move" said Mimosa.

"We can't leave him here" said Asta in pain as he look towards Mars.

"What are you saying, are you forgetting he tried to kill us all" said Klaus looking surpsied.

"Our mission, was to protect what was in the dungeon, not to kill people" he said making the others go silent before the cloud started moving towards Mars.

"I guess you have a point" said Klaus.

"Yeah, it would be a waste for a guy that strong to die" said Luck when the cloud got close enough parts of the ceiling started fall near Mars blocking their view of him.

"There isn't enough time to save him, we have to go now" said Klaus looking at Yuno who nodded in understanding as he moved the cloud out of the treasure hall.

"Where's the exit, Mimosa can't heal Asta and lead us out of here at the same time" thought Yuno looking annoyed.

"Take a right up here" said Luck with a sirious look on his face as he stood next to Yuno, "I can lead us out of here" he said.

"Got it" said Yuno as he followed Lucks directions. As they moved threw the dungeon more rubble began to fall from the ceiling making Yuno have to dodge it. Some rubble was destroyed by Klaus steel magic and Lucks lighting magic. One piece of rubble got close until Noelle destroyed it with a blast of water.

"I actually hit it" said Noelle staring at her wand before looking at Asta, "I won't let you die here Asta ,because after we get out of this I'm going to tell you how I feel about you" she thought looking determined before going back to destroying rubble.

"We won't let him die here" thought Klaus and Luck as the two of them thought back to when they saw Asta fight in the dungeon.

"There's our exit" thought Yuno as they went through another passage, then with his magic, Luck and Klaus magic they burst through wall in the dungeon and made it outside.

Outside the mage who had fought Luck, Asta and Noelle earlier noticed them fly by as he stood next to his magic vehicle with the other mages, with a pile of treasure in the magic vehicle itself, "Looks like they made it out, gotta say that it was the perfect distraction, they didn't even notice me, my smoke magic really is something" he said thinking back to while Asta was fighting Mars he was taking some the treasure with the other mages. He then looked to the top of his magic vehicle where Mars was uncouncious, "I guess it was a good thing you survived" he said.

Mars was actually dreaming of a past memory.

_Flashback:_

Mars screamed as he looked up at his friend that he had killed with his own magic. Her body fell to the ground and he felll to his knees next to her, "Why did you this Fana" he said as tears fell from his eyes.

He then felt her hands on his cheeks as flames went from her arms to around his body, "Your flames, but what about your wounds" he said looking at Fana to see her smiling.

"It's like I said, you're the strongest out of all of us, now make sure to live for both of us" she said as a tear fell from her right eye before she fell back onto the ground as her flames healed her friends injury's.

_Flashback end_

Mars opened his eyes to see the sun setting as the magic vehicle he was on was now flying, "Well looks like your awake" said the mage getting his attention.

"Lotus" said Mars.

"You got lucky back there, but if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten all this treasure, my daughters will be eating well after we get back" said Lotus looking forward as he smiled.

Mars looked towards the setting sun, "Fana, my memories have returned" he thought, "Lotus" he said getting his fellow diamond kingdom mages attention, "You saved my life, thank you" he said with a calm look on his face.

Lotus smiled, "Well it looks like you can say thank you after all" he said as the magic vehicle continued to take them back to the diamond kingdom.

In the forest outside of the dungeon, Asta woke up seeing the others with smiles of relief on their faces, "Hey everyone" he said smiling.

"Thank goodness your alright" said Mimosa.

"You had me worried back there" said Noelle.

Asta began to sit up, "Ow" he said still feeling some pain.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to heal you completely" said Mimosa.

"No it's nothing, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here now, so thanks" said Asta smiling. Mimosa looked embarrassed before she got up and hid behind Noelle who looked confused by the girls actions.

"Asta you cant die until we have our fight" said Luck punching his fists forward.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere" said Asta smiling before looking at Yuno, "Not until after I become the wizard king" he said looking determined.

"Poor naieve Asta, I'm the one who's going to become the wizard king" said Yuno smiling.

"Yuno, Asta" said Klaus getting their attention. Then surprising both of them he hugged the two young Magic Knights, "I'm so sorry, I looked down on both of you because you were both commoners, but now I see I was wrong, the Magic Knights are lucky to have you two" he said looking like he regretted what he thought of them.

"Uh sir" said Yuno, "Your to close".

"Yeah kind of in pain here sir spectacles" said Asta looking like he was in pain.

Klaus quickly backed away before he pushed up his glasses, "Right and I thought I told you not to call me that" he said.

"Hey Yuno, you and me should spar" said Luck smiling.

"I think I'll pass" said Yuno not looking impressed.

Asta looked towards Noelle, but he then blushed when he realized somehting, "Uh Noelle your clothes" he said.

Noelle looked confused before she looked down to see some of her chest was exposed, "Ahh" she said bringing her hands up to cover herself when she felt someone put something over head. She looked to see Asta had put his own black bulls rhobe over her to help her cover up.

"Here this should help until we get back" he said smiling at her.

Noelle smiled back, "I reallly have fallen for you Asta" she thought before kissing him on the cheek making him blush while Mimosa looked surpsied. Noelle then whispered in his ear, "Will talk when we get back". She then rested her head on his left shoudler with a smile on her face.

Asta blushed before he smiled as he put his left arm around her, "Yeah you got it" he said, "I have an idea of what it might be" he thought before looking over at Yuno. The two of them smiled feeling happy that they had gotten through their mission in the dungeon.


	13. Part 13: Together then capital

**Part 13: Together then capital **

It's the morning at the black bulls hideout, Nero the anti bird was perched outside Astas window. Asta himself was waking up in his bed, his eyes slowly opened to see Noelle sitting next to his bed, "Hey" he said after fully opening his eyes.

Noelle seemed surpsied at first before she smiled at him with relief, "Good morning, looks like your finally awake" she said.

"Yeah, wait what do you mean finally awake" he asked sitting up when he suddenly looked like he was in pain? He looked to see there were bandages wrapped around his stomach.

"After you fell asleep you've been out for about a week" said Noelle.

"A week" Asta said looking surprised that he had fallen asleep for that long, "Wait, what about your injury" he asked?

"Mimosas spell did the trick, the only thing that needed repairing was my outfit" she said smiling which made the two of them laugh.

Asta then remembered what Noelle had said to him before they got back to headquarters after the dungeon, "You said you wanted to talk to me when we got back" he asked looking sirious.

"Oh right" said Noelle blushing, "Cmon just tell him already" she thought before grabbing his hands making him look confused, "I didn't have it easy growing up around my family Asta, there were few people like Mimosa who cared about me, I was frustrated that I even couldn't control my own magic" she said before smiling at him.

"Then I met you, you gave me hope and when I thought about the short time we were together when we were kids it made me so happy and felt like I wasn't alone" she said with tears of joy now coming out of her eyes, "Then we were reunited my feeling for you changed, Asta I like you" she said not blushing but smiled.

"I want to be with you Asta and I'm going to help you in your dream to become the wizard king" she said looking determined.

Asta then smiled as he held her hand back, "When I was on my way to the capital to join the Magic Knights so I could one day become the wizard king, that wasn't my only goal at the time" he said making her look surpsied since she knows it's his dream, " I was determined to find away to get back my memory's back and I'm so glad I did get them back because they brought me to you" he said smiling

"Noelle, I like you to and I'll be happy to be with you as I become the wizard king, because being him means not just protecting the people, it also means protecting the people I care about" he said looking determined.

"Asta" said Noelle smiling before she quickly got up from the chair she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled as he hugged her back. Then she looked him in the eyes smiling and slowly their lips met in their first kiss the two of them returned. Happy that they felt the same way towards each other.

Of course the fact that Asta was asleep for an entire week reminded the both of them when Astas stomach growled. The two of them stopped their kissing and laughed, "Get dressed and then will go get some breakfast" said Noelle smiling with a blush on her face as she left the room.

Asta smiled as he got out of bed to get dressed for the day. After walking out of the room to see Noelle waiting for him, the two of them walked to the black bulls dining hall and somewhere along the way they held hands.

Inside the dining hall, "So I really was asleep for a whole week huh" said Asta as he sat with other members of the black bulls which was Magna, Luck, Vanessa, Gauche, Gordon and Grey.

"Well I guess a stab wound in the stomach would do that to a man" said Magna.

"Poor Noelle checked on you so many times while you were out, I actually lost count" said Vanessa smiling while Noelle blushed.

"Well I appreciate it, thanks for looking after me Noelle" said Asta smiling.

"Well someone had to make sure you didn't fall out of your bed and get hert more" said Noelle.

"Actually I think she spent most nights looking out for you" said Luck who was sitting next to Asta.

"I also checked on you a few times" Gordon muttered silently.

"If you've been out for that long, your gonna need something to eat" said Charmy walking over as she carried a plate of food along with a bunch of sheep cooks doing the same thing.

"Oh man this is so good" said Asta stuffing the food into his mouth with a spoon before he looked like he was going to choke.

"Try not to eat to fast will you" said Noelle handing him a glass of water which he drank and he looked to be not choking anymore before he went back to stuffing his mouth as he ate.

"Here maybe something will help wash it down" said Vanessa holding up a bottle of what she was drinking.

"I don't think that will help" said Noelle.

"Hey Asta you think you'll be able to spar with me now" said Luck punching his fists forward.

"No I don't think I will be back to a hundred percent until my stomachs fully healed" said Asta rubbing the back of his head when one of the doors to dining hall was busted down revealing the captain of the black bulls Yami.

"Morning, looks like you didn't die after all kid" he said smiling as he sat down on one of the benches in the room.

"Good morning captain Yami sir" said Magna and Asta who still had food in his mouth.

"Now that your up, you and Noelle are to go to the magic Knight headquarters to make your report" said Yami, "But someone will have to go with you" he said.

"There most be some really strong people in the capital" thought Luck looking excited at the idea of going.

"Luck your not going" said Yami after noticing the look on his face, "I'm sending you and Magna out on a battle mission".

"Oh a battle mission, let's do our best together Magna" said Luck.

"What, where's this attitude coming from are you actually Grey in disguise" said Magna looking surprised before the actual Grey blew out smoke in response to what he said, "Alright I got it".

"Sir if I may, I would like to go see my little sister Marie" asked Gauche?

"Nope you got work to do" said Yami making Gauches face fall in dissapointment.

"Sir I could go with them" said Charmy smiling while being excited about what kind of food would be served in the capital.

"Why would I send you, all you do is sit around and eat" said Yami making Charmy look shocked as she began to run away sadly before she left the room skipping happily.

"Shouldn't we send a letter to Rosa to let her know Astas up" said Vanessa.

"She has business in the capital, she probably might hear about him being there given how loud the kid is" said Yami getting up to leave the room, "I need a nap" he said.

Finral made a magic portal for Asta and Noelle to the capital. The two of them were then standing not to far away from the castle, "Whoa I forgot how big this place really is" said Asta excitedly.

"Try to keep it down would you Asta, we're suppose to be Magic Knights on our way to make our report" said Noelle as the two of them walked forward, "Its just the two of us, though even with his constant shouting it's still nice this way" she thought while smiling when Asta waved ahead to the three people ahead of them.

"Hey looks it's the golden dawn" he said as Yuno, Mimosa and Klaus turned aorund to look at them.

"Uh Asta, Noelle I suppose you're here to make your report aswell" said Klaus walking over to them, "Are your injury's all better Asta" he asked?

"Yeah I'm all good" said Asta smiling, "Hey Mimosa" he said waving at Mimosa who looked surprised before she quickly turned around and walked a few steps away from them.

"Huh did I do something wrong" said Asta as Noelle walked over to check on her cousin.

"She was probably shocked at how shorter your arm was then she expected it to be" said Yuno making Asta look annoyed.

"Hey do you think your calling short" Asta said looking annoyed.

"There's also the fact you act like a kid" said Yuno calmly before Asta rushed at him and he held him back with just one hand.

"Who are you calling a kid you jerk" he said as Yuno had a calm look on his face as he held him back.

"Mimosa is there something wrong" said Noelle.

"Oh I just can't help it" said Mimosa with her hands on her cheeks as she blushed, "It's just every time I see Asta now, I have this feeling in my chest".

"Wait Mimosa please don't tell me you've fallen for him" said Noelle looking worried for what she might have to tell her cousin.

"Oh I just can't help it, that personality of his is so charming" said Mimosa smiling as she shook her head before she saw Noelle looked down, "Hey what is it".

"Mimosa, Astas together with me, we told each other how we felt this morning and we even had our first kiss" said Noelle while Mimosa looked shocked before she looked down.

"I see, I guess really shouldn't be surpsied after you kissed him on the cheek after the dungeon" said Mimosa.

"Mimosa I'm sure there's someone out there for you" said Noelle trying to make her feel better before she smiled thinking of something, "Last time I checked Yuno doesn't seem to be with someone".

"Wait really" said Mimosa looking up and started looking at Yuno.

The five of the together walked to the Magic Knights headquarters, "If im correct Magic Knights headquarters should be here" said Klaus as they stood in front of an archway.

"You really don't know your way around here much to do you four eyes" said Asta calmly.

"Well we four eyes can't know everything" said Klaus pushing up his glasses.

"I guess he got used to his new nickname" thought Yuno looking calm when Klaus looked surpsied to see someone standing in the archway.

"Uh, forgive me sir we didn't know you would be here" said Klaus getting one knee like Mimosa and Noelle as they bowed their heads.

"Wait who's this flashy guy" said Asta pointing at the two medals on the mans cloak.

"Don't be disrespectful" said Klaus bringing Asta down, "This is the current wizard king, Julius Nakrono" he said making Asta and Yuno look surprised. Yuno then bowed aswell.

"So this is the wizard king" Asta and Yuno thought.

The wizard king led them to a tower that had an opening at the top that showed the entire area around them. The wizard king was currently looking at the new writing that had appeared in Yunos grimoire, "Ah Yes this is very good, you did a good job getting this and I'll say this must have been the dungeons most powerful relic" he said smiling.

"You can read it sir" asked Yuno?

"Well I get the basics of it" said Julius before he went looking into the grimoire again, "The spirit of wind Sylph, so he's the one she's chosen for this era" he thought before looking excited.

"I see, so the rumours about the wizard king being a magic geek we're true" thought Klaus pushing up his glasses as he noticed the look on the wizard kings face.

"You think you can show me this spell, please" said Julius looking excited.

"I'm sorry sir, but I haven't been able to actually use it since I left the dungeon" said Yuno.

"Oh I see, that's to bad" he said looking dissapointed, "Well make sure to learn more about this power and I'm sure it will aid you more in the future" he said passing Yuno back his grimoire.

"Wizard king sir, some new writing appeared in my grimoire too" said Asta rushing forward holding his grimoire open.

"Don't be so pushy" said Klaus when Julius helped up his hand meaning it was alright.

"Well this looks like" he said looking at the writing closely.

"Yes" said Asta looking excited.

"Something I cannot read" Julius said making Astas head fall.

Asta then removed his new anti magic sword from his grimoire, "And this comes out, what do you think of this sir" he said.

"Amazing, a second anti magic sword" said Julius looking impressed.

"Huh, mines working just fine" said Asta smiling back at Yuno.

"The power of anti magic, you think I can" asked Julius looking excited?

"Sure sir" said Asta holding out his anti magic sword.

"Thank you and Whoa man" said Julius and when he grabbed the sword the blade instantly hit the ground surprising him from how heavy it was.

"Are you alright sir" said Asta.

"I'm surprised you can even lift this thing" said Julius looking impressed until he felt his magic power being drained into the sword, "I see, it's draining my magic power" he thought before handing the sword back to Asta, "It seems without having no magic you are the only person able to use this power".

"Uh sir if you don't mind me asking" said Asta, "What does it take to become the wizard king" both he and Yuno said after Yuno realized what Asta was going to ask.

"You two shouldn't be asking him that, the wizard king must always have a noble heart and the respect of the peo" Klaus said but he was interrupted by Julius.

"Your wrong Klaus, so you two are interested in becoming the wizard king" said Julius looking at Asta and Yuno, "It takes results" he said making them look surprised and they looked up to see he had a sirious look on his face.

"Show that you get things done and that you're strong, and as for the people show them what you can do, you want to become the wizard king your going to have to show the results of what you can do" he said. Asta and Yuno nodded looking determined.

"Now we're hosting an award ceremony for those who've earned stars, I would very much like it if you would attend it" said Julius as he lead them out of the tower and into the Magic Knights headquarters. They were walking down a hallway where Magic Knights in green rhobes lined against each wall.

"Just what are we doing here" thought Noelle looking around.

"What does the wizard king hope to show us by bringing us here" thought Klaus as he pushed up his glasses when they reached the end of the hallway to stand in front of two large doors.

"You want to show me results, then can you prove to be better then the ones in here" said Julius as he opened the door to reveal an open room with multiple Magic Knights. There were three members of the golden dawn. The captain of the silver eagles along with two members of the silver eagles who also had silver hair. The captain of the blue rose knights and one member from her squad. The captain of the crimson lions and someone with the same hair colour as him from his own squad.

The award cermenony was for the magic knights accept for the captains. The young man from the crimes lions tuned about to be the captains younger brother Leopold. The woman that came with Charlotte was named Sol. The two members of the silver eagles were Solid and Nebra. The awards were meddles along with new ranks and the wizard king gave them each a comment about how they done their work.

After the awards cermenony a man with short blue hair walked up to the wizard king and whispered something in his ear, "I see" he said, "Excuese me everyone it seems there's an important matter I must attend to, some food has been prepared for you and I've invited some people to attend" he said getting the magics knights attention for them to look back at Asta, Noelle, Klaus, Yuno and Mimosa who had been waiting at the door, "Please make sure to get along with each other" he said before leaving the room.

The magic kngiths were all brought into a large room where there were tables filled with food, "What was the wizard king thinking with bringing us here" said Klaus looking annoyed as there was complete silence the room accept for Asta who was eating.

"Oh man this is so good" said Asta excitedly as he ate.

"What was the wizard king bringing a commoner here, he sticks out a like rat would on the throne room" said Nebra smirking.

"It really is ridiculous isn't it" said a member of the golden dawn laughing.

"Asta do you mind if I join you" said Mimosa walking over to the table where he, Noelle, Yuno and Klaus were standing at, "I may not be able to be with him but I can still be his friend and cheer on Noelle" she thought.

"Sure Mimosa, you want to eat some of this too right" said Asta.

"If he really did make it through the dungeon it must have been by pure luck" said Aleedora who's a member of the golden dawn.

"Hey let's not forget you golden dawn have a commoner in your ranks too with that four leaf clover grimoire of his" said Leopold smirking.

"Ridiculous, It is the nobles in the golden dawn who carry the heart of our squad" said Aleedora.

"Well despite of what happenned we did complete our mission" said Klaus.

"Klaus I heard you were injured by the enemy, were supposed to be elite and you let the enemy hit you" said Aleedora before looking at Mimosa, "And Mimosa I heard you were inured early in the battle, I wonder what the other memebers of house Vermillion must think" he said making Mimosa look down.

"Now now Aleedora, I think we both know who the real here failure is" said Solid smirking as he walked over to Noelle who didn't notice him until he emptied his water glass at the top of her head.

"How could you, to your own sister" said Klaus looking annoyed.

"Why Solid" said Noelle looking shocked.

"You were as good as banished from house Silva and yet you return here after you succeed in a mission" said Nebra.

"Nebra, but I was invited here" said Noelle looking nervous.

"There's no palace for someone like you here, you should leave here now, wasn't killing our mother enough" said Nozel. Noelle had a sad look on her face as she turned around and started walking away.

Yuno heard a plate being slammed into the table and looked to see Asta was no longer standing in the same place he was. Noelle felt a hand grab her right wrist and she looked to see her boyfriend glaring at the her siblings.

"You don't have to walk away from here Noelle" said Asta siriously.

"Asta" said Noelle before he jumped onto one of the tables.

"It's always the same from people like you" said Asta looking at Nozel, Solid and Nebra, "Commoner, rat, I've heard it all already and I'm here to prove you all wrong" he said but before he could say another word sand surrounded him.

"That's enough from you, you little rat" said Aleedora anglrily as his grimoire flew in front of him. But he was then surprised when his sand was destroyed by Astas small anti magic sword.

"I'm here to become the wizard king" said Asta pointing his anti magic sword forward making the room go silent.

"Not a chance" said Yuno smirking.

"Boys sure are loud are loud aren't they Char" said Sol as she ate from a plate.

"Call me captain Sol" said Charloette.

Solid and Nebra then began to laugh, "How ridiculous" they both said as their grimoires opened.

"Water binding magic, sea serpent coil" said Solid as a water snake appeared and started going towards Asta who destroyed the spell with ease surprising the silver eagles member.

"Mist binding magic" said Nebra as a fog shot towards Asta who easily destroyed that spell aswell.

"Your going to apologize to Noelle for what you said to her" he said pointing his anti magic sword at Solid and Nebra when a giant sand knight grabbed him, trapping him in its arms.

"Sand creating magic, sand knight" said Aleedora, "We can't have you running around like that" he said.

"Now now, a commoner should know his place, so his lesson should be beaten into him" said Solid as his grimoire turned pages and a water bullet started forming in front of him.

"Please Solid don't do this" said Noelle looking concerned.

"Water creation magic, holy water bullet" said Solid as the water bullet shot towards Asta as he thought back Solid said about Noelle. His grimoire opened and he took out his big anti magic sword. The water bullet hit the flat side of the sword sending back at Solid and hitting him. Asta then cut through the sand knight destroying the spell.

"You brought me to my knees, how dare" Solid began to say when Asta quickly ran up to him and hit him in the stomach with his big anti magic sword that is now in his right hand while the small one in his left hand. The stirke sent Solid flying into the rooms wall surprising the younger Magic kngiths.

"You struck me, how dare you" said Solid getting back up as his grimoire changed pages, Asta readied his swords when a massive pressure in the room started. The two of them looked to see Nozel with a blue aura surrounding him.

"That's enough from you Solid, you shouldn't be using your magic against a commoner" said Nozel as he approached the two of them.

"But Nozel" said Solid looking surprised.

Asta turned to look at Nozel, "This pressure is like captain Yamis from the entrance exam" thought Asta looking sirious, before his loooked turned to anger as he remembered what Nozel said to Noelle.

Nozel was then surprised when Asta was able to lift up his big anti magic sword like the pressure didn't have any effect and pointed it directly at him, "Your supposed to be her brother and you said that to her" he said.

"It doesn't concern you, now what kind of magic should I use against you" said Nozel bringing up his right hand.

"Please this has gone on far enough" said Klaus as he then noticed Noelle walk over to Asta and stand right next to him. She then pointed her wand at Nozel.

"I've said that's enough, you will not be herting him" said Noelle looking determined, "Because I'm gonna make sure he becomes the wizard king".

"The black bull girl is right, this has gone on long enough" said Feugoleon and the pressure in the room stopped as the captain of the crimson lions stood in front of the captain of the silver eagles, "The wizard king Invited the boy here himself, he has a much right to be here as the rest of us".

"Man that was impressive, how you were able to stand up against a magic knight captain like that" said Leopold walking over to Asta smiling, "My names Leopold Vermillion and from this day forward you are my rival" he said making Asta look surpsied.

"Are you two related" asked Yuno looking at Mimosa?

"Yes through my fathers side" said Mimosa.

"But I've already got a rival" said Asta.

"You can have more then one, it looks like your strong so why don't we have an arm wrestling match" said Leopold looking excited.

"Talking with a commoner, I wonder just how far house Vermillion will fall" said Nozel.

"Be careful with what you say Nozel" said Feugoleon as the room began to shake and some of the glass on the windows began to crack. A lion made of fire appeared behind Feugoleon while a silver eagle appeared behind Nozel and the two animals made out of Magic seemed to grow bigger as time went by.

"Are they really putting mana against mana" said Klaus looking surpsied.

"They're getting sirious now huh Char, shouldn't we be putting an end to it now" said Sol still eating.

"No let the boys have out their little rivalry, and call me captain Sol" said Charlotte.

Then the door to the room burst open and a magic knight wearing a green cloak stood at the entrance, "Everyone the capitals under attack" the magic knight said, the silver eagle and flaming lion vanished as their casters looked back at the magic knight that had just arrived.

"What do you mean under attack" asked Feugoleon?

Out in the capital there were fires all around the city. The people were being attacked by what looked like walking corpses, the man responsible for the attack was standing on top of a buildings roof laughing, "This is what you all get for looking down on me, I'll show you that my magic is superior" he said smiling. He was wearing a cloak that loooked like it had seen better days and a headband. Part of the headband went over his left eyes and where his eye should be, was the symbol of an eye.

The man then noticed the capitals magic knights destroying some of his corpses. He jumped down from the roof and placed his hands on the ground where more corpses started to appear. The number of them completely overwelmed the magic knights and the man started laughing again, "Come stop me if you can, Magic knights" he said.

Meanwhile back with the magic kngith captains, "What do you mean the capital is under attack" asked Feugoleon again?

"Let me, stone creation magic, stone replica" said a member of the golden dawn and a stone replica of the entire city grew out from the ground. The city even showed some of the fires.

"Impressive, he's made an exact look a like of the capital, even with the fires and the people" said Klaus.

"This is far superior versions to how my magic flower guide posts works" said Mimosa looking impressed.

"How are they able to attack multiple multiple locations at the same time, the only way for that to be possible" said Nozel.

"There must be a spacial magic user with them" said Feugoleon, "This normally wouldn't be possible since a magic bairrier usually surrounds the city preventing sich a thing from happenning, something must have happened" he thought looking sirious.

"What are we all standing around here for" said Asta looking annoyed as he started running toward the exit.

"Asta where are you going" asked Noelle?

"I'm going to where the screamings coming from and save people" said Asta looking determined.

"This is the perfect chance to see my rival in action, Wait up Asta" said Leopold as he began to chase Asta.

"Leo, I'm gonna have to talk with him after all this is over" said Feugoleon as his Grimoire opened and a big flame lion appeared beneath him and lifted him up, "Me and the black bull girl will go after black bull boy and Leo" he said as helped Noelle onto the flaming lion.

"Silver eagles you take the centre area where the enemy is mostly located" said Feugoleon as he started giving instructions, "Blur rose kngiths you take the east" he said.

"Understood" said Charlotte as Sol created an earth golem for them.

"Golden dawn split into two groups, one north west and the other west" he said as Yuno, Mimosa and Aleedora got on a wind cloud. While Klaus took the remaining the remaining golden dawn members with him in a magic vehicle he created with his own magic. "Remember failure today will bring disgrace to the magic knights, so win" he said looking determined.

"Got it" they all said before they all left the room. Then from under one of the tables Charmy walked out.

"Huh, where did everyone go, I snuck in with Asta and Noelle to get some of the food but now it looks like something is happenning" she said before standing up, "Looks like its time for me to make my great Charmy entrance" she said rubbing her nose when a smell came from a door that didn't lead to the exit.

"Well I guess I shouldn't fight on an empty stomach" said Charmy excitedly as she followed to where the smell was coming from.

Out in the capital the Magic knights had made their move. The silver eagles appeared and saved some civilians after destroying the corpses that were attacking them. With Yuno, Mimosa and Aleedora, "Filthy monsters, we will stop you" said Aleedora as a giant sand knight appeared from the ground destroying the enemy.

"These things aren't alive" thought Yuno looking sirious as he send out multiple wind tornados destroying the corpses.

Up in the air Feugoleon and Noelle we're flying on the flaming lion, "Just who could have done something like this" said Noelle looking worried, "Please be safe out there Asta" she thought looking worried.

Over with the man who was responsible for the corpses, he was standing in front of a little girl who was crying as two of his corpses stood at both of his sides, "Tell me little girl, do you like living in the clover kingdom" he asked?

"Yes I like it here, so please don't destroy it" said little girl while crying.

"Well I hate it here so I'm going to destroy it all " said the enemy mage laughing as one his corpses started moving closer to the girl. But as this happened multiples corpses behind him had their heads being destroyed as someone quickly destroyed them as they got closer to the enemy mage. Then when he turned around it was revealed the one destroying the corpses was Asta who had his big anti magic sword ready to swing at the enemy mage.

"I'm going to protect these people" said Asta looking determined to protect the people of the capital from the enemy who was attacking them.


	14. Part 14: Asta vs the corpse mage

**Part 14: Asta vs the corpse mage **

The capital of the clover kingdom was currently under attack. Flames were covering multiple areas of the city as groups of moving corpses continued to attack the people. Feugoleon was able to meet up with Leo as the two of them were surrounded by multiple moving corpses, "Man there sure are a lot of these things, I hope my rival doesn't get hert by them" said Leo.

"Just where are they all coming from" said Noelle.

Over with the blue rose knights, "Man theses things sure are ugly huh Char" said Sol.

"Yes but their still a threat and please remember it's captain Sol" said Charlotte as she looked at the enemy surrounding them.

Back with Feugoleon, Leo and Noelle, "These things may have magic power inside them, but they're not living so that means" said Feugoleon.

"We can take them down" all the magic knights said from the location they were at.

"Here try this, flame magic, flame spiral" said Leo as flames shot out from his hands and sent them towards the corpses in a spiral destroying them.

"Flame magic, senurion" said Feugoleon as his grimoire opened and blue bleam shot out at the corpses and then multple explosions of fire destroyed the corpses that the beam had hit.

"Amazing" said Noelle looking impressed by the magic knights from the crimson lions, before pointing her wand forward, "But I'm going to fight to" she said as she started sending multiple blasts of water at the corpses destroying them, "Just hold on a little longer Asta" she thought.

Over with Yunos group, "Filty beasts, I will destroy you, sand creation magic guardian" said Aleedora glaring at the corpses as a giant sand knight appeared behind him and sliced at the corpses with two swords.

"Wind magic towering tornado" said Yuno as multiple wind tornados shot towards the corpses.

"Please if your injured come to me, my healing flower cradle can heal your injury's" said Mimosa as multiple flower cages had already been made and people were already sitting in them.

With Asta he stood in front of the enemy mage, "So the magic knights came out after all, I knew they would but I didn't expect it to be a black bull" said the mage as he didn't notice the little girl had gotten up from the ground and ran over to Asta hugging his leg.

"Thank you for saving me, I was so scared" she said with tears of relief in her eyes.

"You did great, but I need you to stand behind be now okay" said Asta putting his left hand on the girls head since his right hand was holding his big anti magic sword. The girl nodded her head and stood behind him.

"If I remember right you must be that anti magic kid" said the mage as multiple corpses started coming out of the ground around him.

"So you've heard of me" said Asta gripping the handle of his sword while Nero landed on the girls head.

"It doesn't matter to me anyway, there's no way you can stand up against my power with that rusted old sword of yours" the mage said smiling as the corpses started to move towards Asta who rushed forward with his anti magic sword and started cutting them down.

Back over with Feugoleon, "Now flame creation magic, roaring lion" he said as a big flaming lions head appeared behind him and breathed fire destroying the rest of the corpses.

"They did it" said one of the civilians who was watching the fight.

"Well that's the captain of the crimson lions for you" said another one.

Leo put his flames out when he heard the sound of someone familiar yelling, "Hey I know that yelling" he said following a path that would lead him to where he needed to go and he reacehd an open area where he watched as Asta continued destroying the corpses the enemy mage had created.

"Such raw power, he doesn't have any magic yet he is able to take them down so easily with just pure strength and that sword" thought Leo before smiling, "Just what I would expect from my rival" he said.

"Tell me magic knight, why do you protect these people" asked the enemy mage looking annoyed that Asta was able to destroy his corpses.

"Like I need a reason to protect these innocent people" said Asta rushing forward intending to stirke the mage when a dark portal appeared on the ground in front of him and piece of the magic shot towards Astas cutting his cheek making him jump back as he watched a corpse bigger then the rest, covered in bandages and a symbol of his eye on his head appear.

"Innocent you say, well to me everyone here is guilty for not respecting my power and why would I fight when I can get others to fight for me" said the mage laughing as he spread his arms out, "Say hello to my number two Jimmy".

Over with the blue rose knights, "I will not let any one of you touch Char, earth magic, stone goddess" said Sol as an earth golem appeared from the ground under and started smashing the corpses with its big fists.

Charlotte was holding a sword handle with green thorns sticking out of the handle, she swung the thorns cutting down multiple corpses while multiple ones rushed towards her, "Sorry but this as close as your getting, thorn magic, corpse hunting trees" she said sending the thorns from the sword handle into the ground and they started shooting up from the ground destroying the corpses above them in thorn spirals, "I hope Feugoleon was able to find Asta, there's no telling how many more of these are out there" she thought.

Noelle found Asta facing the enemy mage while Leo was burning corpses with his flame spiral magic, "There he is" she said about to rush forward to help him when the memory of what happenned in the banquet hall flashed in her mind of what her siblings said about her. But she then shook her head looking determined, "That doesn't matter, Astas has made me feel stronger ever since we met, I was even able to stand up against Nozel earlier saying I would help Asta become the wizard king and now is the time to fight with him" she thought before she started running to join in the fight.

"Damn this cuts getting even worse" though Asta as he noticed the cut on his cheek had gotten bigger.

"I see you've noticed Jimmys power, when ever one of his attacks hit you the wound will only get worse over time" said the mage laughing as the corpse known as Jimmy started firing more blasts of its magic towards Asta.

"This sword is two big to destroy these attacks" thought Asta as his girmoire opened and he took out his small anti magic sword and started destroying the magic blasts when he heard water splash behind him. He looked to see a familiar water dome cover the little girl and Noelle walking over to him, "Great timing Noelle" he said smiling.

"Next time dont just run off like that Asta" said Noelle looking sirious as she stood next to him, "Remember were both magic knights remember" she said smiling as she looked into his eyes and after this happenned the lines in his sword started glowing blue like it did back in the dungeon.

Asta and Noelle looked at the sword smiling knowing what it meant, "Yeah your right" said Asta holding his sword at the ready and Noelle pointed her wand forward as the mage started laughing.

"Ha this is perfect, not only do I get to kill a magicless knight but I get to take down a royal aswell, Jimmy take them down" said the mage as Jimmy send multiple blasts of magic towards Asta and Noelle.

But the mage was surpsied when Asta slashed his sword multiple times, sending blue slashes at the magic attacks destroying them while Noelle blasted the few that were left with water, "No, how can this be possible, HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO MAKE YOUR SWORD USE HER POWER" the mage yelled annoyed as Asta grabbed his other anti magic sword.

"Before she entered the battle it seemed she was hesitant to join him, no doubt because of what her siblings said to her earlier" thought Feugoleon as he watched Asta and Noelle face off against the enemy mage after destroying the corpses that were going to attack Noelle before she joined the battle, "But her feelings for this boy helped her get passed it, I will only aid them if it's needed" he thought.

Asta then started spinning with his two anti magic swords as he got closer to Jimmy and then struck the corpse with both of his swords making it fall down. After Asta had to make sure he didn't lose his balance after he stopped spinning.

"I haven't seen a magic knight fight like that before, impressive" said Leo laughing.

"Now that there's no one protecting you you'll have to fight us yourself now" said Asta as he held his anti magic swords at the ready.

"Hey Cmon jimmy get up, don't let a guy like this beat you" said the mage looking annoyed until he smiled, "No I don't think so, I'll still have plenty of corpses to use" he said as lighting started to appear in front of him. Another corpse flew into the air, this one was surrounded with lighting, it was covered in bandages with two symbols of eyes on its head. It had no legs and it's arms were crossed.

"It's another one that can use magic" said Noelle as Asta ran over to her and placed his right hand on her shoulder.

"This could get dangerous so you better get the litte girl out of here" he said.

Noelle nodded at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I'll be right back" she said as the water dome covering the little girl fell apart and Noelle started leading the little girl away from the battlefield near the path where Leopold was, "You need of get as from here as you can" she said kneeling down to girls height.

"Please ms you have to help him" said the little girl.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere, I won't abondon him and you have Nero to look after you" said Noelle smiling at the anti bird that was on the girls head who lifted up their wing in understanding as the little girl turned to walk away.

"There's another one" said Leopold getting Noelles attention and she turned around to see another corpse coming out of a puddle of water. This corpse was large and two puddles of water was at both of its sides.

"Sorry but I need to keep you busy while Alfred takes care of your boyfriend" said the mage smirking as the corpse with the lighting surrounding it, now known as Alfred shot lighting at Asta who dodged the attack.

"Noelle I'll be fine, just focus on the guy your facing" said Asta looking sirious.

"Don't worry, no rival of my mine will lose easily and come to think of it since you said your gonna help him become the wizard king that makes you my rival aswell" said Leopold as flames surrounded his hands.

"Yeah i guess your right" said Noelle smiling as she readied her wand.

"If you mind me asking why would you want him to be the next wizard king" aksed Leopold?

"It's because he's the kind of person who doesn't give up and neither will I" said Noelle as she and Leopold had to dodge an attack from the corpse as more lighting shot Asta who dodged it.

The lighting who was shooting all around the sky, Yuno spotted it from where he was fighting, "Asta" he said.

"There we go, your all better" said Mimosa as a person walked out of a flower cage after being fully healed, she then looked in the same direction Yuno was looking, "The magic coming from that area, could they be fighting whoever's responsible for this attack" she thought.

Meanwhile in the magic knights headaquarters Charmy had found her way to the kitchen after following a smell, the kitchen was large, where a large fire was under a big pan that was currently cooking food. There were three chefs in the room trying to get the lead chef to leave, "Please sir the capital is under attack" said one of the men.

"No this meal needs to be finished, Iam sure those magic knights will enjoy it" said the lead chef smiling.

"But sir the magic kngiths have already left" said the other man getting the lead chefs attention.

"What, but how could they leave without trying my dish" he said looking annoyed until Charmy ran into the room and bowed in front of the chef.

"Sir I would be honored if you would let me taste your dish" said Charmy looking at him with a determined look on her face.

"Who is this shorty" said the lead chef until he noticed the rhobe she was wearing, "She's a magic knight, she must be one of those big shots from the awarding cermenony" he thought before smiling, "Then just you wait, I will surely make a dish you'll enjoy" he said as the pan over the fire started moving faster while Charmy cheered.

Back with Asta he had just landed after dodging another attack when he noticed his cut getting even worse as blood started to pour down his cheek, but he then noticed a lighting strike about to hit him. But the attack was then stopped by flames shooting up at Alfred stopping the attack and burning it to ash.

"No, Alfreds been destroyed" said the mage looking surpsied.

Asta turned around to see Feugoleon walk over to him. He then looked annoyed, "Damnit, I couldn't even beat it with my own strength" he thought griping the handles of his swords.

"I've interrupted your fight and I'm sorry about that" said Feugoleon standing in front of Asta making him look up, "But I couldnt allow a magic knight like you die here" he said looking at Asta, "Yami was right to pick you, he clearly saw something in you that the rest of us didn't" he thought.

"Asta, you said your goal is to become the wizard king, well I guess that makes you my rival aswell" he said making Asta look surpsied.

"Wait did a magic knight captain just make me his rival" thought Asta looking surpsied that a magic knight captain said this about him.

"The wizard king, huh like a magicless squirt like him couldnt become the wizard king" said the mage laughing.

"Just who are you and why are you attacking" asked Feugoleon.

"Hmm, the names Rades" said the mage, "I was actually a magic knight candidate" he said making Asta and Feugoleon look surpsied.

"That's right, he was just a commoner but he had an incredible amount of magic power" thought Feugoleon remembering when he saw the man a long time ago, "If I remember correctly you were assigned to the purple orcas, why turn traitor" he asked?

"I was kicked out and I wasn't just kicked out of my squad" said Rades clenching his fists, "I was even banished from the kingdom, they said my magic was forbiddden and evil, that's why I'm attacking the clover kingdom, to get my revenge for them not respecting my great power" he said.

"Well that's one of our objectives here" said a voice from one of the piles of corpses Asta had defeated but no one heard it.

Then another corpse started flying up from the ground behind Rades. This one was covered in a white rhobe and only it's head could be seen. There was a symbol of an eye in the middle of its rhobe.

"Say hello to Number 1, Wraith" he said smiling.

"Alright let's take this guy down" said Asta rushing forward only to stop when Feugoleon chopped him on the top of the head.

"A good magic knight should know when he's at his limit" said Feugoleon as he noticed the cut on Astas cheek had gotten worse, "Remember to stay calm, Leo" he said getting his younger brothers attention.

"Yeah" he said.

"Do you need assistance" Feugoleon asked only for his brother to smile.

"No we can take care of it brother" Leo said as flames started to surround his hands again.

"Then two of you will face him on your own, remember to stay calm and figure out your enemy's movements so you can find a way to defeat them" he said turning to look at Rades as his grimoire opened.

"Understood" said Leo and Noelle.

"Now flame magic, roaring lion" said Feugoleon as a big flaming lion appeared behind him and breathed fire at the Rades creating a cloud of smoke.

"He was able to talk to the others and fight, wow" said Asta looking impressed by the crimson lions captain.

Then from the smoke, both Wraith and Rades were surrounded by a magic shield, "Here's the thing about Wraith, he's great at using defensive spells" Rades said while smirking as multiple small magic drills shot from the shield towards Fuegoleoon. A flame shield then went up protecting him from the attacks.

"Flame magic, flame spiral shield" said Feugoleon with a calm look on his face as the little drills turned to ash when they hit the flames.

"Haha, so now all you can do is defend, I wonder just how long you'll be able to hold" but before Rades could finish his sentence a blue beam shot through the shield and went through Wraith. The corpse fell down to the ground and the shield vanished, "Wait, how did you" he said looking shocked.

"There were parts of your spell that grew weaker when you attacked, I just aimed for that point" said Feugoleon as the flame spiral went down and he started to approach Rades, "You said you came here for revenge" he said as the sun started to shine.

Rades then started to look afraid as the captain of crimson lions moved closer to him, "Rades, it's You who is the real monster" Feugoleon said angrily.

Over with the silver eagles, "Was that it" said Nebra.

"That was just way to easy" said Solid smiling.

Nozel just continued to look around as the people cheered that all the corpses in the area were defeated.

Over with Yunos group, "I have to get stronger so I can handle situations like these easier" Yuno thought looking at his hand.

"Let's all year it for the magic knights" said the people in the area cheering.

But up in the sky a woman wearing a black outfit and wearing a black witches hat was sitting down on her broom as she smiled looking down at the people, "I can just feel the mana already" she said smirking as she loooked excited for what was going to happen next.


	15. Part 15: Yuno vs the witch

**Part 15: Yuno vs the witch**

"This isn't fair, I trained for so long, making my magic better then it ever was, how could I have lost, my powers greater then any magic knight captain or any royal" thought Rades as a piece of the corpse Feugoleon has defeated was about to fall into his hand but it burned away. He then clenched his fist looking annoyed, "How is this possible" he said when there was the sound of Leopold yelling.

He and Noelle were still fighting the corpse that was using water attacks, after dodging an attack, another one was about to hit him when a water dome went over him and protected him from the attack, "Hey thanks for to save" he said smiling at Noelle who was was pointing her wand at him.

"Save your thanks for later and beat this thing" said Noelle looking sirious. Leopold nodded as he startled running towards the corpse and when he got close enough the water dome Noelle made to protect him fell apart.

"Now flame magic, flame spiral" said Leopold as flames surrounded both of his hands as he placed them on the corpse, the flames then completely destroyed the corpse leaving nothing behind, "All right" he said cheering.

"Well done you two, you've proven your worth as magic knights and royalty" said Feugoleon.

"Yes sir" said Leopold and Noelle giving the magic knights salute.

"Now flame magic, Leo palm" said Feogeleon as his grimoire opened, multiple flaming lion palms came out of the ground and started trapping Rades in them.

"Hey what are you thinking, get these flames off of me" said Rades struggling which made his grimoire fall to the ground.

"Now I know there's more then one person resposible for this attack, your going to tell us everything you know and I will be taking your grimoire" said Feugoleon as a flaming palm picked up the grimoire and handed it over to him.

"Hey Wait you cant touch that, it's mine, you put it down" said Rades looking afraid as he struggled more in the flames.

"Its unusually light" said Feugoleon opening the girmoire only to be surpsied when he saw there was only one page in the book and only one spell, "This is impossible" he said.

"You put that down, your not suppose to be looking in that, I don't need you mocking me" said Rades looking annoyed.

"Mocking, I don't see anyone mocking you" said Asta getting their attention, "I'll admit your strong, but you threw all that power away just for revenge, the only one mocking you is yourself" he said.

Feugoleon smiled at what the young black bull member said, "Here let me help you up" said Noelle grabbing Astas left arm to help him stay up since there was still a wound on his cheek and from dodging the lightning attacks he was a little tired.

"Thanks" said Asta smiling.

Rades then looked to the ground, "This isn't fair" he said looking annoyed when from a magic device in his left ear a voice came out of.

"Well are you satisfied now" said the voice surprising the corpse mage.

"Hang on, a voice" said Asta looking confused.

"Did your hear something" asked Noelle?

"No I can still fight" said Rades.

"It appears your are still not strong enough to fight a magic knight captain" said the voice.

"No, I almost beat them" said Rades looking annoyed.

"Well that doesn't matter now, we're ready to move on the next phase of the plan" said the voice.

Over with Klaus group, "Now with that over with I think I can hear desert calling me, I'm sure we can all go eat now" said one of the golden dawn members smiling.

"No not yet, we have to make sure all the civilians are safe" siad the wood magic user calmly.

Over with Charlotte and Sol, "Man a good bath sure sounds good about right now huh Char" said Sol smiling.

"As nice as that sounds we have to make sure the others finished their tasks aswell" said Charlotte when the people in the area started cheering for them.

"Your amazing Charlotte" said a woman in the crowd.

"Yeah but Sol was awesome too" said another woman in the crowd as they cheered for the captain and the member of the blue rose knights.

Over with Yunos group, Yuno was still thinking when he noticed Mimosa breathing in and out, "Hey is everything alright" he asked as he walked over to her?

"Oh yes I'm fine, I just haven't healed that many people in a row before" said Mimosa smiling.

Over with the silver eagles Nebra and Solid we're still smiling over their victory while Nozel still looked sirious when dark magic started surrounded the ground underneath them, "What's going on" asked Nozel as the magic started covering their body's. The same thing was happening to the other magic knights in the capital accept where Feugoleon, Asta, Noelle and Leopold were located.

But before the magic reached Yuno his girmoire started glowing, "My girmoire" he said noticing it happening when he started flying up into the air, "Mimosa" he said before grabbing her left arm and she started being carried into the air.

"What's happening" said Mimosa as she watched the black magic cover Aleedora.

"I thank you for your help magic kngiths" said the voice who was talking the Rades earlier but now sounded over the areas where the magic knights were located, "But now it is time for you to leave" he said before the magic knights who were stuck in the magic completely vanished along with the magic that had trapped them.

"Where did the magic knights go" said one of the men in the crowd who had watched the two silver eagle members and their captain vanish in the dark Magic.

A long distance away from the capital surrounded by hills, a dark magic portal appeared in the sky and the magic kngiths that had been swallowed up fell out of it, "Where are we" said Nozel after they all landed on the ground.

"If I'm right I say we're a good distance away from the capital" said Klaus pushing up his glasses.

"Feugoleon did say a spacial magic user would be involved, but to teleport all of us out here at once, he must have planed for this to happen" said Charlotte.

"Uh, WE LOST" yelled Aleedora annoyed by the situation.

"Wait, Aleedora wasn't Yuno and Mimosa with you" aksed Klaus?

"What we need to focus on now is getting back to the capital and quickly" said Nozel calmly.

Back in the capital with Feugoleon, Asta, Noelle and Leopold, "Wait what just happenned" asked Noelle after sensing the spacial magic power?

"I don't sense the mana from most of the magic knights that were in the capital" said Leopold looking sirious.

"It's time you tell what your objective here was Rades" said Feugoleon, "I doubt it was to get to the king and you've already told us your own goal was for revenge" he aksed stepping forward, "What is your true goal".

"You what to know what our goal is" said Rades before he looked up smiling, "Your our goal, Feugoleon Vermillion" he said looking at the red jewel that was around his neck and after he spoke the black magic portal appeared under the crimson lions captain.

"Brother" said Leopold.

"What's happening" said Noelle.

"Well, maybe now I can finally get answers to who's behind this" said Feugoleon looking calm as the magic covered him. Then both he and the magic vanished.

"FEUGOLEON" yelled Leopold.

Feugoleon then appeared in a large white room and on the walls were magic circles, "Just where have I been sent to" he said looking around the area only to see there was no one in the area.

Back in the capital the witch dressed in black was looking down at the people who were confused as to what happened to the magic knights, "Well I guess it's time to get started" she said as her grimoire opened, "Ash curse magic, draining formation" she said as long purple clouds of smoke shot towards the people who now saw the witch. When the smoke reached them, they drained the people and their body's started to age quickly.

"Yes I can feel it now, who knew being this young could feel so good" said the witch smiling as she drained the mana from the people when she noticed a young woman screaming before she started running away, "Oh she will do nicely, so young and pretty" said the witch before one of the purple smokes reached the woman and drained her aswell making her age rapidly.

"Eliza no" said a young man rushing over to the woman with tears in his eyes.

"Oh he will do just fine" said the witch flying down to the young man and lifting up his chin, "Well hello, care to take a guess to how old Iam" she said smiling as she brushed a piece of her hair back.

"How could you do something like this, your just a monster" said the young man.

"No one calls me a monster" said the witch looking annoyed as she started draining him too when a wind tornado shot up from between them making the witch fly away, "Well I'm a little surprised that one magic knight escaped the trap, but two is very surprising" she said as she looked down at Yuno who had his girmoire open and Mimosa. The two of them had sirious looks on their faces.

"Your going to lose, you old hag" said Yuno looking at the witch.

"Your dead" said the witch looking annoyed.

"Mimosa can you do anything to help the people" asked Yuno?

"No their manas been completely drained" said Mimosa looking worried as she held her hand over the young woman who had been drained, "If you defeat her the mana she took should go back to the people of came from".

"Got it" said Yuno as his grimoire turned pages, wind started surround his body as he started flying the air.

"Your going to pay for what you said about me" said the witch, "Ash curse magic, curse bullets" she said as she shot multiple purple magic bullets at Yuno who used his wind do destroy them.

"Why are you people attacking the capital, what is your goal here" said Yuno sending a wind slash at the woman who dodged the attack.

As the fight went on Yuno was unable to dodge some of the bullets and they ended up hitting him, "Somehtings wrong, my visions slowly fading" said Yuno as he noticed his vision was getting blurrier after being hit by the magic bullets.

"I see you finally noticed my Magic's effect" said the witch smiling as more bullets began to hit Yuno since he could barley see where they were coming from, "They may not cause you pain, but as they hit you more and more it will start take away all of your senses" she said before smirking, "This is what you get for calling me and old hag".

"I will not lose" said Yuno pointing his right hand forward sending out a wind tornado meant to hit the witch but completely missed her.

"Oh I'm sorry was that meant to hit me, I guess most of your senses are gone by now" said the witch before sending more magic bullets, all of them hitting their target and Yuno slowly began to fall backwards, "You can still use your voice, so if you want to beg now would be the time" she said smiling.

"I can't see anymore" thought Yuno as he could see nothing but darkness around him, "I can't feel anything either, if only I could use that power" he thought as he remembered back in the dungeon when he saw the litte green fairy beat the diamond kingdom mage, "I didn't even use my own power to beat that mage back then, it was the power, after I couldn't learn how to control it, me and Mimosa would have been swallowed by that magic of it wasn't for that power aswell" he thought before he could see a bird made out of green light flying in front of him.

"Wait, is this mana" he said as he then noticed multiple green light birds flying in front of him. Then from all around the city the wind started to move towards Yuno forming a massive wind sphere.

"Wait, how is he gathering this much mana" said the witch looking surprised by the magic power that was being shown in front of her.

Then Yuno could see the little green fairy in front of him once again, "That's right, I was only using my other senses at the time, but when I sense the mana I'm able to see her" said Yuno noticing the wind spirit in front of him before he made the pages of his girmoire turn, revealing the page where the new writing from the dungeon was, "I WONT GIVE UP" he yelled.

"Wait that's a four leaf clover girmoire" said the witch looking afraid after noticing the kind of girmoire Yuno was using.

"Now wind magic, sylphs breath" said Yuno. The wind spirit then blew forward making the wind that gathered, form a massive wind tornado, sending it right towards the witch.

"No, I'm going to have to use the power" but before she could finish what she was saying the wind attack hit her.

Over with Feugoleon, he was still walking through the area the spacial magic had sent him, he then heard footsteps. He stopped walking to see where they were coming from, "Wait, it's you" he said looking surpsied from who the person in front of him is.

**Authors note: **Sorry to write this after the cliffhanger but this story will be taking a break next week. But it will return the week after next week. Until then, thanks for continuing to show your support for this story.


	16. Part 16: A wounded lion

**Part 16: A wounded lion**

Inside the magic knight headquarters, while the capital was still under attack. Charmy was was sitting down in the headquarters kitchen where the chef watched smiling as he watched her eat from a large plate of food he had made, "Its so good" said Charmy smiling.

"See I knew you would enjoy it" said the chef giving a thumbs up before he looked over at the two assistant chefs, "See, cooking is important so we can keep the magic knights fed" he said while the two assistant cooks looked worried.

"Is he serious, the capital is still under attack and he's talking about food" the two chefs thought when there was a crash in the wall which caused a large amount of smoke to go up.

When the smoke cleared the witch Yuno had fought was lying face first on the ground, accept she now looked much older and her hair was now grey, "Uh a witch, were under attack" said the chef backing away.

"That's what we've been trying to tell you, we need to leave" said one of the assistant chefs looking serious.

The witch suddenly looked up and was shocked to see her hand covered with wrinkles, "Oh no, my manas all gone, I need more" she thought looking up up only to see Charmy looking confused wondering why the witch was there, "Her, she's practically covered in it" she thought before she began to fly up.

"Come short magic knight, we must leave" said the chef following the two assistant chefs out of the room while Charmy remained sitting.

"I want it all, give it to me, every last drop" said the witch as magic power started to come out of her surrounding the room.

"Wait no, not my lunch" said Charmy standing in front of her food not understanding what the witch was really after.

Meanwhile Yuno with the wind spirit sylph were flying towards the magic knight headquarters, "I can sense a large amount of mana being gathered and it's strong" he thought when he lost Control of his wind and fell a little before flying back up, "I can't keep this up for much longer" he thought looking tired.

"Give me it all" said the witch as more of her magic power shot out making the room go dark.

Charmy face then looked serious as her girmoire opened up and a giant sheep started growing behind her, her plate of food was resting on top of its head, "I said no, you will not touch my food" she said as the sheep sucked in the witch's magic power, "Now cotton creation magic, fist of the sleeping sheep" she said as the giant sheep punched the witch sending her flying out of the of the opening in the wall.

Charmy breathed out a sigh of relief while the chefs who were hiding behind the door looked surprised that the short magic knight had won, "Uh did you see that, my cooking gave her the magic boost she needed to win" said the chef smiling.

"Uh great woke sir I'll never doubt you again, you saved us" the two chef assistants said as they clapped while the main chef smiled.

On the ground where the witch landed, she was now being restrained by magic bindings by two magic knights of the capital, "Please, tell me I'm pretty" the witch said as magic power started to come out of her.

Over with Mimosa she had gathered the people who had been drained of their mana, then she looked surprised to see all the people turning back to normal after magic power washed over them.

"Eliza" said one man.

"My darling" the woman kneeling in front of him said before the two of home hugged, happy that they had returned to normal.

"Looks like Yuno won" thought Mimosa smiling, "Everyone please to get to somewhere safe until you here that its safe to come out" she said before running towards the magic knights headquarters where she could sense Yunos magic.

Back at the headquarters the giant sheep behind Charmy started to vanish, which made her food begin to fall towards the opening in the wall, "Oh no, not my lunch" said Charmy rushing over to catch her food until it went out of her sight. But then Yuno appeared holding up the plate of food with his wind magic.

"You saved my lunch thank you" said Charmy cheerfully as she held her hands out.

"A child, no wait she's wearing a black bulls robe" said Yuno looking confused by her appearence, "Uh Yeah sure" he said using his magic to move plate down to her.

When Charmy grabbed the plate she blushed when she took a look at Yunos face, "Oh my, he's like a prince, the prince who saved my food" she thought.

Yunos vision then started to fade and he could barley hear Charmy as she began to talk, he then began to fall, "Oh no" said Charmy making the pages in her grimoire turn. A cloud bed appeared under Yuno as he fell onto it.

"Oh I thought he going to fall on me" thought Charmy when Mimosa rushed into the room and noticed Yuno on the ground.

"Yuno" said Mimosa looking concerned as she rushed over to her fellow squad member and placed her hands over him.

"Oh looks like he's taken" thought Charmy before sighing.

Yuno felt a warm feeling as he opened his eyes, the first person he saw when he opened them was Mimosa who smiled when she saw him open his eyes, "Hey" she said.

"Is everyone alright" he asked?

"Yes, they all turned back to normal after the witch was defeated, you did great and now you need to focus on resting" said Mimosa, she then blushed when Yuno held her right hand.

"Thanks Mimosa" he said smiling.

The wind spirit just looked down at Yuno and Mimosa while titling her head, looking confused.

Over with Astas group Leopold grabbed the front of Rades robe, "Answer me you monster, where did you send my brother" he asked looking angry only for Rades to laugh at him in response?

"It won't work Leopold he's just messing with you, that was spacial magic and to have that much skill you would need to be in the area of your target" said Noelle looking serious as she and Asta looked around the area that was surrounded by piles of corpses.

Asta then looked to one pile of corpses and stood away from Noelle, "Asta" she asked wondering what he was doing?

She got her answer when Asta ran at one of the piles of corpses and brought down his big anti magic sword on it. The corpses scattered and one of them went through a dark spacial magic portal.

"I must say I'm impressed you found me so quickly" said the voice from earlier that was talking to Rades. Another portal appeared on top of a building where a corpse landed on it, standing up, "But our main objective here is done" the man said ripping his mask off to reveal his eyes we're yellow and there was a black line going down each of his eyes.

"So he's the spacial magic user" said Leopold stepping away from Rades as he glared at the spacial magic user.

"What did he mean by their main objective is done" asked Noelle when a portal appeared under the spacial magic user where someone dropped out of it. The three magic knights stared in surprise as they looked to see the one who had fallen out of the portal was the captain of the crimson lions, who was unconscious with his right arm gone and blood coming out of where it used to be.

Asta and Noelle looked annoyed before the two of them screamed.

"NO, FEUGOLEON" yelled Leopold.

Rades smirked as the flaming lion palms that had trapped him vanished, freeing him as she stood back up.

Asta and Noelle rushed over to Feugoleon, "Who could have done this to him" said Asta looking annoyed.

"We need to stop the bleeding, do you see his girmoire anywhere" said Noelle as she ripped a piece of her dress off to bandage Feugoleons wound.

Asta then noticed the girmoire falling and grabbed it, "Yeah I got it here" he said showing it to her.

"It's still intact, that means he's still alive" said Noelle before looking over at Leopold, "Leopold" she said trying to get his attention but he just stared at the ground in shock.

"My brother, how could this have happened" he said as he remembered times in the past with his brother. But then Rades covered his fist with magic power and punched Leopold, sending him flying into a buildings wall.

"Leopold" said Asta and Noelle.

"So he called me a monster, well I'm feeling good for a monster right about now" said Rades smirking as he approached the crimson lions captain.

"No, your time here is up, its time to leave" said the spacial magic user making Rades look annoyed as a spacial magic portal appeared under him.

"Your name was Asta right, I'll be back to kill you one day and your royal girlfriend too so you won't have to be alone" said Rades as the spacial magic portal began to cover him until Asta quickly threw his small anti magic sword at the ground where the portal was appearing under him. The sword completely destroyed the spacial magic, surprising Rades and the spacial magic user.

"Your not going anywhere" said Asta as he rushed at Rades with his anti magic sword and swung at him. Rades went to jump out of the way but the sword cut him on his right cheek.

"Uh you got me, that hurts" said Rades looking annoyed as he brought his hand up to his cheek and brought it back to see it was covered in blood.

"You think you can talk about pain after what you done to these people of the capital" said Asta punching Rades in the face making him step back, "I'll show you pain" he said looking angry as punched Rades in the face again.

"I can't let Rades die now" thought the spacial magic user as he made another portal appear under Rades but Asta destroyed that portal with his big anti magic sword.

"Your going to answer for what you did" said Asta keeping his sight on Rades and not on the spacial magic user.

"How dare you, the weak always turn towards the ones who are strong and it is your faith to die you magic-less kid" said Rades sending a magic bullet at Asta who easily destroyed the spell with his sword.

"The strong are suppose to work with the weak huh, so what does that say about you" said Asta punching Rades in the face again.

"Looks like I'll need to get involved" thought the spacial magic user as a purple flame started to appear above his left hand while a magic portal appeared above him.

Noelle noticed this, "Is he planning on using a spacial magic attack" she thought when she looked to see a similar portal appear behind Asta, "Asta, behind you" she said.

Her warning wasn't needed when flames shot up at the spacial magic user making him jump and land on the ground.

"If there's one more important thing my brother taught me, is to stay calm" said Leopold walking forward with flames surrounding his hands looking ready to fight.

"Well look what we have here" said another voice in the air, "We come here with orders from the master and this is what we find" the voice said as wind started to surround the area they were in. When the wind cleared multiple people wearing white rhobes appeared. There were three symbols of eyes on each of their cloaks going down the middle. They all had their hoods up but one of them could be seen wearing glasses and had black hair. Another one had a scar going down their left eye.

"Great, now there's more of them" said Leopold looking annoyed,

Noelle then looked at Feugoleons girmoire to see parts of it were slowly coming off, "His grimoires starting to vanish, if only were Mimosa here" said Noelle looking worried.

"This cuts only getting worse, I need to do something to I can focus on fighting" thought Asta before smiling as he placed the blade of his big anti magic sword on his right cheek before cutting, surprising the people around him. Then purple smoke started to come off the cut.

"Asta" said Noelle looking surprised.

"What are you doing" asked Leopold?

"Hah, just had to do a little surgery" said Asta smiling as he grabbed his small anti magic sword after the purple smoke stopped coming off the cut.

"Oh this ones interesting, can I dissect him" asked the one with black hair looking at the one with the scar on his left eye.

"No, our objective here is to kill them" the man said seriously.

"Get ready because I'm going to show you all my strength, the strength I will use to one day to become the wizard king" said Asta looking determined as he stood ready to use his anti magic swords to fight.


	17. Part 17: The wizard kings power

**Part 17: The wizard kings power**

In the capital things were starting to calm down a little as the capitals magic knights went around to go heal the people who had been injured. Not far from Astas location there was group of people gathered. The little girl Asta rescued was there with Nero resting on her head.

"I hope the two magic knights are okay" she said looking worried while Nero moved his wing on the little girls head to comfort her.

Meanwhile in the kitchen of the magic knight headquarters, "Excuse me, shouldn't we go help the others" Mimosa asked Charmy who was still eating from the large plate of food.

"But all of this food will go bad if I just leave it here" said Charmy before going back to eating.

"Then will have to go ourselves" said Yuno as he began to slowly stand back up.

"Both your not fully recovered yet" said Mimosa looking worried.

"Don't worry, I've regained a little energy thanks to your healing magic" said Yuno before leaving the room.

Mimosa was about top of follow him when she thought of an idea, "Charmy right, you know if we don't stop the enemy more of them might come here to take away your food" she said smiling.

Charmy then had a look of fear on her face, "Then let's get going already" she said quickly running out of the room.

"Well I guess that's one way to get her to go" said Mimosa laughing a little before following the other two out of the magic knights headquarters.

Over with Asta, "Let me tell you something, I've been fighting a battle for about as long as I can remember, there's people in this world I care about and there's no way I'm going to let them down" said Asta which made Noelle smile, "So no matter what you throw me at I'll keep cutting it down" he said readying his swords.

"How ridiculous" said the enemy mage with a scar on his left eye raising his right hand where magic power started to surround it.

"Luckily I can still disect crazy" said the girl with black hair and glasses as all of the mages surrounding Asta started firing magic bullets at him. But Asta started spinning at an incredible speed with his swords, destroying each of the magic bullets that were meant to hit him. Surprising the enemy mages.

"Wait I think I've heard of this kid" she said.

"He must be the anti magic boy the master told us about" said the one with a scar as Asta rushed over to one of the enemy mages who blasted magic at Asta. But Asta destroyed the spell with his big anti magic sword, he was about to hit the mage when he jumped out of the way.

"Flame magic, flame exploding ball" said Leopold jumping into the battle. He sent a fire ball at the enemy mage with a scar on his left eye. But the mage jumped out of the way from the attack, "If you think I'm gonna let you all get away after what you've done to my brother, then you've got another thing coming" he said with an angry look on his face, "How you doing over there Asta".

"I'm all good, thanks for the help" said Asta as he continued to attack the enemy mages who had to keep dodging the magic knights attacks.

"What are you waiting for, kill them already" said Rades looking annoyed the man with a scar on his left eye.

"What do you think were trying to do" he said looking annoyed when all the enemy mages surrounded Asta and Leopold. They then fired multiple magic blasts again. But before they could reach their target a water dome went over Asta and Leopold, protecting them from the attack.

"Thanks Noelle" said Asta looking back to see she was holding up her wand.

"If they think I'm gonna let them kill the two of you then their mistaken" said Noelle looking angry.

"That much magic and her appearance, she must be from the royal Silva house" said the mage with the scar on his left eye.

"If she's royalty then we should use more powerful magic out of respect" said one of the enemy mages who's face was hidden by his hood. His girmoire opened, "Plant creation magic, draining roots" he said as large roots grew out from the ground under him and started attaching themselves to the water dome.

"What are these things" said Leopold looking confused when the roots started to drain the water from the dome.

"It's draining the magic" said Noelle looking surprised when eventually the water dome fell apart.

Asta and Leopold then went to go attack the mage with the scar on his left eye when his grimoire opened, "You've fought well, so this death should suit you, wind creation magic, wind death needles" he said multiple wind needles shot out from in front of him towards Asta and Leopold who had jumped into the air. The two of them were pierced with two wind needles making them looked surprised before they fell to the ground.

"No" said Noelle looking surprised that both Asta and Leopold has been taken down by the same attack.

"Oh this is great, can I have him for dissection" said the girl enemy mage pointing at Asta.

"No, this time they will meet their end" said the wind magic user about to unleash the attack again.

"PLEASE DON'T" yelled Noelle before the wind needles were fired at Asta and Leopold. But was then blocked by a large silver substance.

"Wait what's that" said Rades when the silver substance fell apart, revealing all of the magic knights that been teleported away from the capital.

"I don't understand you were all sent away" said the spacial magic user looking surprised when Aleedora landed on the rooftop next to him.

"It wasn't easy but we were able to combine our magic powers together to make our way back here, if I had to think of a name for it, I would call it super compound magic" he said looking serious.

"Guess we can rely on men for something's huh Char" said Sol rubbing the back of her head.

"What's important is that it looks like we made it back here in time" said Charlotte looking clam.

"But I gotta say teaming up with the others has left a bad taste in my mouth" said Solid looking annoyed.

"Hey is everyone alright" said Mimosa rushing into the area with Yuno and Charmy.

"Mimosa quickly he's injured" said Noelle getting her cousins attention. Mimosa rushed over to Feugoleon and packed her hands over the wound. Her hands started to shine with her magic power and her healing flower robe appeared.

"Theses injury's, who could have done this" said Mimosa before noticing Leopold and Asta, "Someone please go check on the two of them" she said.

"Asta come on, wake up" said Klaus holding up Asta. Asta looked like he was in pain but seemed to be awake, "He's alright".

Nozel stepped forward facing the enemy mages, "We May be from different squads, but our job is the same, we are the magic knights who protect this kingdom from any enemy who threatens it" he said.

The spacial magic user looked annoyed before he jumped into one of his dark magic portals. He appeared through a second one that was behind the other enemy mages, "We need to leave now, with this amount of forces we will take too many losses" he said looking at the mage who had scar on his left eye.

"I know" he said looking annoyed.

"Sorry but you won't be leaving yet" said Nozel as his grimoire opened up, "Mercury magic, rain of silver" he said as multiple parts of mercury appeared above the enemy mages.

"Gel magic, sticky salamander" said the girl enemy mage. Behind her a big salamander made out of gel appeared over the enemy mages to protect them from Nozels attack.

"You think that spell will stop my silver" said Nozel as the mercury started raining down on the salamander when the girl who cast the spell pulled out a giant syringe from somewhere in her rhobe, stuck into the gel salamander and injecting it with whatever was in the syringe.

"Dark magic item, enhancement absorption" she said as the pieces of mercury hit the gel salamander that changed colour and absorbed the attack surprising the silver eagles captain.

"Just what was that item" he thought.

"Yoink" said the gel mage as the salamander took Asta away from Klaus. Then Asta was trapped inside a gel bubble that was floating next to her.

"Wait what do you plan on doing with him" said Klaus when a dark magic portal started to appear under the enemy mages feet.

"Make sure you remember this magic knights, we are the eye of the midnight sun" said the mage with the scar on his left eye as he closed his grimoire, "and we will be the ones to destroy the clover kingdom".

Noelle could only stare in shock as the enemy mages now known as the eye of the midnight sun vanished in the magic portal, "ASTA" she yelled.

She then stood up, "They took him, we have to" but before she could finish her sentence Klaus interrupted her.

"I'm sorry but we can't" said Klaus pushing up his glasses, but he looked worried as well for Astas safety.

"But" Noelle began to say but it was her older brother Nozel who interrupted her this time.

"Enough, we still don't know if there's still any more enemy's in the capital, we don't have the time or the resources to find someone like him" said Nozel as he walked over to where Mimosa was using her healing magic on Feugoleon, "How is he" he asked?

"Not good, he needs to be taken to the medical ward for more advance healing spells" said Mimosa looking worried.

"How ridiculous, a one armed magic knight captain, how house vermilion sure has fallen" said Solid smirking.

"How could you say something like that" said Noelle.

"I mean how is he supposed to" Solid began to say when he was surprised Nozel interrupted him.

"That's enough Solid, remember we were away while the capital was being attacked, so we are the ones who should be ashamed" he said.

"Alright" said Solid looking down and so did Nebra.

"The chain of command is a mess, we must hurry and make sure the capital is safe" said Aleedora getting everyone's attention. Charlotte and Sol were on an earth golem that started to move.

Noelle looked up at the sky, "Asta" she thought looking worried when Yuno stood next to her.

"Don't worry, he's too stubborn to let the enemy take him to easily" he said smiling.

"I hope your right" said Noelle still looking worried.

Far away from the capital in a forest a dark magic portal opened revealing members of the eye of the midnight sun. Ahead of them was a cave with stairs that lead underground. Asta was trapped in a gel bubble with his grimoire trapped in one next to him.

"Well that could have been better, your actions almost cost us the mission Rades" said the mage with a scar on his left eye.

Rades looked annoyed, "Why are you complaining to me for, if anything my corpses were the ones who really suffered" he said.

"Yeah Catherine was captured to" said the gel mage as they all headed towards the staircase.

"Like I care what happens to that old hag" said Rades smiling.

"By the way Sally, I hope you don't plan on bringing him with us, kill him" said the spacial magic user looking at the gel mage.

"What I can't do that, I need to dissect him, this isn't just any kind of weakening magic, this kid uses true anti magic" she said waving her arms around. When she talked Asta slowly opened his eyes.

"What is this stuff I'm in, it feels kind of nice" he said before looking up seeing the enemy mages, "Oh no, I've been captured".

"Oh your awake" said Sally pulling down her hood revealing her red eyes as she stared up at Asta with an excited look on her face, "Cmon tell them, you want to be part of my experiments don't you and be my subject so we can have so much fun".

"This girls crazy" thought Asta with a shocked look on his face.

"I know let me kill him, then I can turn him into one of my corpses and have him kill his royal girlfriend" said Rades laughing.

"No way" said Sally waving her arms again.

"Cmon, the master will be waiting for us if we're late" said the mage with the scar on his left eye as they all walked down the steps.

"Oh cmon don't make me beg" said Sally when they reached the bottom of thd staircase. There was then the sound of footsteps and the wizard king himself appeared from the darkness.

"Hello everyone, did you enjoy your enjoy your trip to the capital" said Julius with a smile on his face while the midnight sun Members looked surprised by his appearance.

"It's the wizard king, Julius Navakrono" said the spacial magic user.

"Well let's take him down" said one of the mages who's face was hidden by a hood. But before they could blink Julius appeared in the the middle of two mages with his arms stretched out. Two blue orbs appeared in his hands before he fired them at the mages. Blasting them into nothing and leaving behind nothing but smoke.

"What was that" said Rades.

"Such power, then again I shouldn't be surprised since this is the wizard king" thought the spacial magic user while the wizard king had a calm look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, were you not prepared to be killed yourselves when you went to kill people in the capital, why don't you make this easy and surrender so we can go back to the capital to talk" he said.

"No way" said the enemy mages blasting Magic attacks at the wizard king who moved so fast while dodging them that he left behind after images.

"How are we not hitting him" said the mage with the scar on his left eye when the wizard king stood behind all of them.

"Let's try a test shall we, time binding magic, chrono stasis" he said as a small blue orb formed in his hands and spread out. The enemy mages were then trapped in round spheres that was surrounded by a silver ring with magic symbols on it. The mages had surprised looks on their faces and were frozen, "There that should hold you" he said when the gel bubble holding Asta and his grimoire burst making the two of them fall to the ground.

"Oh there you are Asta, we seem to be running into each other a lot today" said Julius as he began to walk over to him.

"So that was the power of the wizard king" thought Asta as he had a surprised look on his face when Julius stood in front of him.

"I hope you learned something from this, this is only a little of the power you'll need to surpass to become the wizard king" he said reaching out his hand to help Asta up.

But Asta didn't need it as he slowly began to stand back up but was shaking a little, "Cmon, stop shaking, I can't look weak, not now" he thought before completely standing up with a determined look on his face.

"Seems you didn't need my help after all, okay then" said Julius as he went to go stand in front of large stone tablet that had jewels in it, "Would any of you care to tell me what this stone tablet is" he said looking at the enemy mages that were trapped by his magic.

"I can't move" thought Rades.

"Well I guess you can't say anything in that state, so will return to the capital to" Julius began to say before he looked back with a serious look on his face, "Be ready, someone's coming" he said when a bright light shined from behind the stone tablet.

"So bright" said Asta shielding his eyes.

Juilius didn't shield his eyes and was able to see a man fly above the stone tablet. The man was in a similar robe to other eye of the midnight sun members. Accept his had a red outline. He had braids and there were red markings on each sides of his eyes.

When the light cleared Asta moved his hands away from his eyes to see it was only him, the wizard king and one enemy mage still trapped by his magic were in the room. The mage that was still trapped was the one with a scar on his left eye. The stone tablet was gone as-well.

"What was that" asked Asta?

"A light magic user, one better then me, very fascinating" said Julius smiling before his look turned serious, "Though it also makes me feel nervous" he said before an image of the man with short blue hair appeared in front of him.

"About time I got through to you" he said looking worried.

"Oh hey Marx, sorry I was out of the capital on an errand so I suspended our transmission magic for a while" said Juilius smiling.

"You can explain later sir, right now your needed at the medical ward" said Marx making Juillius look serious again.

Back in the capital outside the medical ward, most of the magic knights involved in the battle were waiting. Leopold and Feugoleon were being treated for their injury's. Then two golden dawn members walked into the area, "The capital is secure now, the capitals mages are going around to make sure there's no more enemy's around" said one of them.

"We also have the capital shields back up" said the sand magic user.

"We also have the word out for that loud, I mean black bull boy" said the other member. Noelle looked down worried and Mimosa put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey I'm sure he's alright" said Mimosa.

"They haven't had him for long, though when he gets back I'm going to have serious talk with him and slap him to make sure he doesn't forget about it" said Klaus.

"Wait" said Nozel looking back.

"Where's this amount of magic power from" said Aleedora when the wizard king, Asta and the prisoner trapped in the time magic appeared.

"Hello everyone" said Julius removing his hand from Astas shoulder. He had his hand there so he could bring Asta back with him using his magic.

"Hey everyone, great to see your alright" said Asta smiling when someone quickly ran into him giving him a hug.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you" said Noelle as she rested her head on his left shoulder.

Asta smiled before he hugged her back, "Sorry about that, but I'm back now" he said.

"Asta" said Klaus rushing over to him, but standing a bit away since Noelle hadn't let go of him yet, "Thank goodness your alright, I really thought you were a goner, you should be more careful when you have someone that worries about you" he said.

"Thanks for worrying about me four eyes but I'm alright" said Asta calmly.

"So much for slapping him around" thought Yuno before walking over with Mimosa, "Good to see they didn't take you down" he said.

"I'm glad to see your not hurt Asta" said Mimosa smiling.

"Thanks" said Asta when Noelle removed her read from his shoulder but still held his hand.

Then Nero started pecking him on the forehead, "Ow Nero" he said.

"Nero please stop he's injured" said Noelle grabbing the anti bird so he would stop pecking her boyfriend.

The wizard king stood at the entrance to the medical ward after being told what happened, "I see, losing Feugoleon would be a big hit to the magic knights" he said looking serious.

"There's something else sir, when we took a closer look we noticed the jewel Feugoleon wore around his neck was gone" said Charlotte.

"Missing, that jewel might have been their real objective or they wanted to take him out so he wouldn't be able to interfere with their plans" said Julius.

"Have you heard of these people before sir" asked Yuno?

"There have been a few rumors, but one thing that's important is that they hold a personal hatred towards the clover kingdom" said Julius before looking at the magic knights, "You've all done well today, I ask only one thing of you, continue to hold the peace within the kingdom".

"Yes sir" said Asta saluting.

"Excuse us wizard king" said Nozel as he began to walk away with Solid and Nebra following him.

"Hmm, I thought we were going to the whole group salute thing" said Asta looking confused.

"There's an old saying" said Julius getting Astas attention, "I think it went, do not wake a sleeping lion, but it seems the enemy has woken an eagle instead".

As Nozel walked away he had annoyed look on his face as he thought about the state the crimson lions captain is in, "I'm gonna find the people who did this to you Feugoleon and then I'm gonna make them answer for what they've done" he thought.

Back at the medical ward the door was quickly opened by an exhausted Leopold, "Asta" he said getting his rivals attention, "I'm glad to see your alright, I would expect nothing less from my rival, but I'm going to be the one who's going to be next wizard king and I'll become even stronger then my brother" he said as a flame started appearing on his left thumb and he then pressed it onto his forehead.

When he moved his thumb away there was the symbol, similar to the one on his brothers forehead, "This symbol represents my word, I will win" he said.

Asta then smiled, "Bring it on" he said.

The next day the wizard king gave a speech to the people of the capital saying that they were safe and the magic knights would continue on in their work to defend the people of the kingdom. The speech made the people feel better. But while the wizard king stood in his office that morning he had worried thought, "I fear there might be a traitor among the kingdoms mages" he thought. It turns out the reason why the capital shield went down was because one of the mages responsible for keeping it up was gone and the reason for it was unknown.

They tried to interrogate the midnight sun members they captured but there was some kind of magic that prevented them from getting the information. The wizard king decided that they would continue on while waiting for the crimson lions captain to wake up.

In city Asta and Noelle stood in front of the little girl they had saved during the attack, "I wanted to thank you two for saving me, here I made these for you" she said handing Asta a basket filled with cupcakes.

"Wow thanks" said Asta.

"I hope you enjoy them" said the little girl smiling beofre leaving.

But then Asta felt the basket taken out of his hands and he looked down to see Charmy kneeling in front of it drooling.

"Oh these look good" she said.

"Oh hey Charmy, you know those are ours right" said Asta.

"Oh you two want some, here I don't mind sharing" said Charmy holding out two cupcakes.

"Uh thanks I guess" said Asta taking one while Noelle took the other.

"They were ours to begin with anyway" said Noelle as the two of them took a bite.

"Wow this is good" said Asta smiling.

"I will admit it is nice" said Noelle smiling as-well, "By the way Charmy I've been wondering how you got here after I saw you yesterday" she asked while Charmy ate one of the cupcakes.

"Oh like this" said Charmy as cotton started to surround her. The cotton ball started to shrink with her in it and she flew into Astas hood surprising the two of them. Charmy then got out of Astas hood when they saw across the street Yuno, Mimosa and Klaus.

"Hey you three" said Asta waving.

"I'd know that voice anywhere, hello Asta are your injury's healed" said Klaus.

"Yeah I'm all good now, hey Yuno I heard you took down an enemy like it was nothing, what's up with that" said Asta pointing at his rival who walked to the edge of his side of the street opening his grimoire. A wind eagle formed in front of him and shot towards the black bulls members surprising Asta and Noelle. Asta quickly destroyed it with his big anti magic sword.

Mimosa and Klaus looked surprised by the amount of magic power Yuno used, "I guess I put to much power into it" said Yuno.

"All I wanted was to say hi" said Asta who was siting on the ground next to Noelle. The two of them still looking surprised when the wind left over formed words in front of Asta. They said, "See you later, short Asta".

"Hey who are you calling short" said Asta quickly standing back up while Yuno began to walk away, "What are you to cool to say hello, Cmon" he said.

"Asta, Noelle the next time we meet I will have gotten stronger" thought Mimosa looking determined before she went to go catch up with Yuno who smiled at her and she smiled back, "Thanks for the advice by the way Noelle" she thought when she noticed the wind spirit on Yunos right shoulder giving her a thumbs up.

"Those two do look cute together" said Charmy finishing her cupcake.

That night the three of them returned to the black bulls headquarters, Magna and Luck had also returned from their mission, "Hey Magna, Luck how did the mission go" asked Asta?

"It went great, in fact we done so well we got a star for our success" said Magna.

"Hey tell him about the combo move we came up with" said Luck looking excited, "The electric Magna typhoon" he said.

"Never use that move again" said Magna looking annoyed, "Anyway it looks like I'll be leading this squad one day, so be ready" he said rubbing his nose.

"I was also worried about you" Gordon muttered silently while Grey breathed out smoke.

"Oh by the way Magna, after the attack at the capital there was an awards ceremony, they promoted me and Noelle to junior magic knight third class" said Asta looking excited while Noelle smiled pushing one of her pony tails back. Meanwhile Magna looked shocked.

"Wait so that means" said Magna.

"Yep" said Yami getting up from the couch he was sitting on, "You two haven't gone up since you joined, so you better start giving Asta some respect since he's your superior" he said before laughing, "Charmy was also brought up to junior magic knight first class after she captured one of the enemy mages".

"That's right, two of you are now way behind me" said Charmy smiling while Magna looked down.

"Anyway great work at the capital kid" said Yami looking at Asta.

"Yeah, but what about captain Feugoleon" said Asta looking worried for the man who had respected his dream of becoming the wizard king.

"I wouldn't worry to much about him, if anything when he wakes up he'll probably be a whole lot stronger than before" said Yami.

"Alright then, I'm going to go train to get even more stronger" said Asta looking excited about to walk out when his captain stopped him.

"No way, you need to take some time off and heal from your injury's" said Yami looking serious.

"He's got a point Asta, please" said Noelle.

"Yeah alright then, oh wait that's right" said Asta grabbing her hands making her look surprised, "I know the perfect thing to" he began to say when Finral appeared out of a magic portal.

"Hey Asta I heard you have some time off, how about going to a mixer" said Finral giving a thumbs up.

"I can't do that" said Asta making Finral looked confused, "I'm gonna take Noelle out on a date since we haven't gone on one since we got together" he said making most of the people and Finral look surprised.

"Oh you the man Asta" said Magna patting his right shoulder, "You got yourself a girlfriend, remember a real man always looks after his girl" he said.

"Well she's always the one looking out for me" said Asta rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey way to go Noelle" said Vanessa raising her bottle in the air. But Noelle didn't answer, she had a blush on her face.

"A date with Asta, YES" she thought while trying to hold in her excitement.

"Oh that's great" said Finral while he cried tears of jealousy, "I don't suppose you want to go captain".

"No I got the same reason as the kid, I have a girlfriend myself" he said calmly while most of the black bulls looked surprised.

"Wait your dating someone captain" said Charmy.

"Strange I thought you would know given how much time I spend with her, Asta and Noelle met her the day they went to Saussy village" he said looking calm.

"Wait does he mean" though Asta and Noelle when the door to the headquarters opened revealing the person the two of them were just thinking about.

"Is there something wrong" said Rosa walking into the main room not knowing what Yami had just told everyone else in the squad.

**Authors note: Thank you everyone for this story reaching a100 followers. If you have any questions for me leave them in the reviews and ill answer some of them in the next chapter.**


	18. Part 18: First date and a mixer

**Authors note: Sorry for the little delay everyone, life got in the way yesterday and I wasnt able to work on this chapter until today. Also, to answer your question Devilslayer, youll just have to wait and read.**

**Part 18: First date and a mixer**

It was nearing sunset at the black bulls hideout. Sitting at the top of the building was Finral with a serious look on his face, "Now I need to be careful on who I pick" he thought. As magic knight you would think he would be thinking about an important mission, but actually "Who should I bring with me to the mixer" he thought looking annoyed knowing what his fellow squad members are like.

"I thought for sure Asta would come, but then he goes and reveals that Noelle is his girlfriend" he thought looking annoyed with tears of Jealousy coming out of his eyes, "Then Captain Yami reveals he's been dating Rosa" he thought before sighing, "Then again I shouldn't be surprised with the way Asta reacted with Noelle when his memory's came back and the fact that captain Yami and Rosa go on a lot of missions together, well I guess I'll have to pick someone else" he said opening his grimoire where a portal appeared below him.

He jumped into it where he appeared in the forest at the back of the headquarters where Magna was practicing his magic. He used his magic to send a flame ball flying with a flame bat, "Magnas not such a bad idea, this might actually help him learn how to get along with other girls, though for some reason Vanessa doesn't seem to have a problem with him" he thought before hearing something.

He looked to see Gauche carving a wooden statue of his sister Marie into a tree, "Oh Marie, you even look like an angel in wood form" he said with blood coming out of his right nostril.

"Yeah I don't see that working out" thought Finral looking creeped out when Gordon muttered silently not far from him, "And barely anyone knows what Gordon is saying anyway" he said opening another portal to take into the headquarters. He couldn't bring Charmy because she would spent most of her time eating and Vanessa was passed out from drinking. Grey, would just blow out smoke. He then went back outside where Luck was practicing punching a tree.

"Yeah sure, that sounds fun" said Luck smiling before he went go back to punching the tree after Finral asked him if he wanted to go to a mixer.

"Oh that's great, now I guess I'll just tell Magna when we're leaving" said Finral looking relieved.

"By the way, what's a mixer anyway" Luck asked calmly while Finral looked shocked.

Later on Finral, Magna and Luck stood near the entrance to the black bulls headquarters inside, "Alright I guess it's time to go to the mixer now" saiid Finral.

"You think will get to fight anyone strong there" said Luck punching his fists forward in front of Magna.

"Don't even think about it" said Magna looking annoyed, "Can you imagine what the girls would think when all you think about is fighting, learn some self control would you".

"Hey Finral you mind bringing us along with you" said Asta walking over with Noelle.

"I thought you two were going on your first date" Finral said looking confused.

"Well thing about that is I don't know that many places to go on a date" said Asta rubbing the back of his head looking embarrassed.

"I don't have enough control of my magic yet or own a broom to take us to the capital to the restaurants I know about" said Noelle.

"Well don't you worry, the place we're going to is great for people to go on dates" said Finral opening a spacial magic portal for five of them. They all walked through the spacial magic portal and before it closed Nero flew through it.

They ended up in a village and started following Finral to the restaurant, "Hey Finral you sure it's okay to wear our magic knights robes to this thing" asked Magna?

"Of course, we need to show the lady's that were magic knights and that were proud of it" said Finral giving it a thumbs up.

"It's probably because he thinks they'll be impressed" Noelle whispered to Asta who nodded his head in agreement when Nero landed on top of his head.

"Oh, hey Nero I didn't know your were coming" he said only get Nero's bored face as a response.

"Okay here we are" said Finral as they reached the restaurant.

Inside the restaurant there we're women dressed up in waitress outfits, with a white apron at the front. The kitchen was part of the main area, where a large piece of meat was cooking over a fire. There were already people inside when they got there. Finral, Luck and Magna sat at a six person table where a woman with black hair, a woman with blond hair tided back into a bun and a woman with long red hair sat across from them.

"Why don't we all start by by introducing ourselves, my names Finral of the black bulls" Finral said opening a small spacial magic portal next to him where he pulled out a bunch of small pink flowers surprising the first two women while the one with red hair kept staring off with a bored expression on her face, "Here a token of our meeting together" he said while passing each of the girls a flower.

"Their beautiful" said the girl with blond hair.

"These only bloom when moonlight is out" said the black haired girl.

"Luck how about you introduce yourself" said Finral pointing a Luck who smiled.

"My names Luck of the black bulls, my favorite thing is to fight and the more violent it is the better" said Luck cheerfully, "The thing I always tell myself is that it's do or die" he said while the two of the women looked creeped out.

"What are you doing Luck" thought Finral looking shocked, "I guess it's all up to you Magna" he thouhgt looking towards Magna.

"My names Magna from the black bulls, I work to get stronger to protect my squad-mates and my fellow citizens in the kingdom" Magna said giving a thumbs up while smiling.

"I know their magic knights, but did it have to be the black bulls" thought the girl with black hair.

"The lowest of the low" thought the blond. The two women were smiling but on the inside they were complaining about the company they were in.

"My names Erika I work at a dressmaker" said the woman with black hair.

"I'm Helena, I work with haircuts" said the woman with blond hair.

"My names Rebecca, I work at a restaurant" said the woman with long red hair and still had a bored expression on her face.

"I don't think it's going good for Finral and the others so far" said Noelle who was siting in front of Asta. Their table was on the other side of the restaurant and the table across from them was where the other members of their squad were sitting.

"Yeah thar girl named Rebecca looks like she's bored" said Asta.

"Well shouldn't we be focusing on our own date" said Noelle turning her attention to Asta while smiling.

"Yeah sorry about that" said Asta smiling when he looked confused at the table behind Noelle, "Hey one of the guys sitting over there looks familiar" he said which made Noelle looked confused as she looked back to see Sekke sitting with two men and there were three women siting in front of them.

"Yeah, it was that guy who went haha right" said Noelle.

"Yes I took part in the capital attack, I even took down some of the people who were attacking" he said smiling, but lying, "I was even promoted afterwards, I told my superiors that I didn't deserve such a thing" he said with that second part actually being the truth.

"Is this guy for real" all three girls thought.

"Meanwhile what were you two doing, probably lying back and relaxing" said Sekke looking at the two men siting with him.

"What are you talking about Sekke, you were probably hiding during the whole thing" said one of the men smiling while eating.

"Wait Sekke, oh yeah I met him during the magic knights entrance exam and then we saw him in the capital" said Asta.

"Was he like that during the exam itself" she said looking grossed out as he dripped lemon onto a plate of a chicken.

"Actually he was kind of a jerk when I face him in the final part of the exam" said Asta looking annoyed.

"What exactly did he do" Noelle asked her boyfriend looking serious?

"You girls are lucky to be hanging out with magic knights like us, you there waitress get me another drink" said Sekke pointing at waitress when a blast of water sent him flying off his chair.

The three women looked back at Noelle giving her thumbs up, "Well I guess will teach him not to lie" said Noelle looking back at Asta and the two of them began to talk while waiting for their food to arrive.

"So Finral what kind of stuff do you use your spacial magic for" Erika asked?

"Well I use it for" Finral began to say when he thought back to the situations that would lead to him using his magic. Yami would ask him to send him to the bath, the toilet, his room and then Finral had a look of realization on his face as he remembered that several times Yami asked Finral to make a portal to the capital for him and Rosa, "Were they going on dates during that time they were in the capital".

"Me and Magna were sent on a combat mission recently" said Luck.

"Really what was it like" asked Helena looking excited?

"Well I was able to stop one of them from escaping on his broom" said Magna smiling.

"Yeah I beat them to a big mess, it was so bad that some of them gave up after they saw the state the other guys were in" Luck said cheerfully and once again Erika and Helena looked creeped out.

"What is happening here" thought Finral looking annoyed.

Helena then started showing Luck her magic, she created small magic scissors, "Wow So that's how you cut hair" asked Luck smiling?

"Yeah it comes in real handy" said Helena smiling.

"Can show you me more of what else your magic can do" said Luck looking excited.

"Uh Yeah sure" Helena said blushing, "What is this feeling, could I have a thing for bad boys" she thought, "Well okay, but can you show what you can do with your magic" she asked?

"Yeah sure, but it wouldn't be safe in here, so let's go outside" said Luck. Helena nodded yes and the two of them walked out of the restaurant.

"Nicely done Luck" thought Finral smiling before looking over at Erika, "You know one of the benefits of my spacial magic is I get to see so many beautiful sights, perhaps I can take you to one sometime" he said.

"Sure" said Erika while thinking, "He's oddly cheerful and so not my type, but he is kind of nice".

"Perhaps the two of us can go look at the night sky together" said Finral. Erika nodded yes and the two of them began to walk out leaving Magna and Rebecca at the table.

"You look like you don't want to be here" said Magna making Rebecca look up to see Magna was removing his shades.

"Sorry, Erika talked me into coming here, she saids I need a man to help me out with my siblings" said Rebecca.

"Must be tough, how many do you have" Magna asked?

"Three younger brothers and two sisters" said Rebecca.

The two of them then heard laughing and looked across the room to see Asta and Noelle laughing, "Looks like those two are enjoying themselves after the attack on the capital" said Magna smiling.

"Wait those two were in that battle" said Rebecca noticing the black bulls robes Asta and Noelle are wearing.

"Yeah, the two of them do make a good team" said Magna, "From what you said it sounds like you have it rough, Asta was an orphan before he joined the magic knights".

"Oh and what about the girl siting with him" Rebecca asked while thinking, "Her hair reminds me of something" she thought.

"This you might find surprising, she's royalty, turns out she and Asta met along time ago when they were kids" said Magna making Rebecca looking surprised that a royal was out on a date with a commoner, "Here let me introduce you to them" he said getting up from his chair and Rebecca nodded yes as the two of them got up.

When they were walking over to the table, a drunken man walked over to the two of them, "Hey what's a girl like you hanging out with a guy like this" he said smiling.

"Sorry but I'm already hanging around with someone tonight" said Rebecca looking annoyed by the drunk mans behavior.

"Hey don't I know you, Yeah your that girl from that restaurant with a kid on her back, in fact your always surrounded by kids, what happen, your man leave you to defend for yourself" said the man laughing.

"Those aren't my kids, they're my siblings" said Rebecca looking even more annoyed.

"Hey man I think it's time you leave" said Magna looking annoyed himself now.

"Huh, you're a magic knight, with the way you look I say they'll let anyone in these days" said the drunk man, "Maybe I should try it out for myself" he said before grabbing Rebeccas left shoulder, "How about you come hang out with a real man" he said laughing.

"Hey let me go" said Rebecca trying to move away from the man who only laughed but stopped when someone grabbed his arm and moved it away from Rebecca.

"You heard her, let go" said Asta gripping the mans wrist.

Magna then noticed Asta and Noelle had gotten up from their table. Noelle was standing next to Rebecca after she had walked away from the drunk man. She also had her wand out.

"Oh you're a magic knight to are you, just what kind of power are you gonna use to stop me kid" said the drunken man smiling.

"Actually I don't have any magic" said Asta.

"Haha, looks like the magic knights are taking anyone in these days" said the drunken man laughing before looking confused when Asta grabbed the front of his shirt.

"I may not have magic, but I can do this" said Asta throwing the man into the ceiling. The man then landed on the table where Sekke was sitting. The mans body caused the table to fall apart, Sekke and the two men with with him fell back onto the ground.

"Looks like we need to go" said one of the three women that were sitting across from them. They then walked out of the restaurant and after the owner appeared looking shocked.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY RESTAURANT" he yelled.

"Looks like it's time to go Asta" said Magna grabbing Rebecca's hand. Asta grabbed Noelles hand and the four of them ran out of the restaurant.

The four of them ended up in an alleyway looking exhausted after running so fast, "Thanks for your help back there Asta" said Magna.

"Yeah no problem" said Asta smiling.

"He didn't hurt you did he" Noelle asked Rebecca?

"No I'm alright, sorry if it ruined your date" said Rebecca smiling.

"No it's alright, when the two of us saw what was happening we both decided as magic knights that we should help" said Noelle looking at Asta who nodded in agreement.

"Well as a thank you, you should stop by the restaurant I work at sometime, I'm sure my siblings would like to meet you" said Rebecca smiling.

"Sure that would be great" said Asta.

"Will make sure to stop by sometime" said Noelle smiling.

"You know I wonder how Finral and Luck were doing" said Magna looking towards the direction of the restaurant.

Outside the restaurant Luck was waving back at Erika and Helena while Finral had depressed look on his face, "I got rejected" he thought.

After asking Rebecca if she was alright to meet back up with Erika and Helena alone. Magna, Asta and Noelle went to go meet up with Finral and Luck.

"Sorry our first date didn't go so well" said Asta rubbing the back of his head. He looked surprised when Noelle wrapped her right arm around Astas left.

"Actually besides the end, I had fun" she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, making him blush, "I'll be looking forward to the next one".

"Yeah same here" said Asta smiling as they reached Finral and Luck so they could go back to headquarters after their, interesting first date.


	19. Part 19: Meeting Marie

**Part 19: Meeting Marie**

A magic portal appeared over the small village of Hage, a messenger bird flew out and down towards the church. Sister Lily walked out of the the church and retrieved the two envelopes the bird was carrying.

"It looks like we've gotten a delivery" she said as she walked back inside where the the orphans and the priest were waiting.

"That's great, looks link will be having a potatoe feast tonight" the priest said crying tears of joy and the orphans cheered.

"What do the letters say" a little girl asked sister Lily as she opened Yunos letter.

"Well looks it looks like Yuno has reached junior magic knight first class" she said making the orphans and the priest, who was again crying tears of joy, cheer.

"Wow he hasn't been there that long and he's already gotten that far" said Nash smiling, "Makes me wonder how far Asta has gotten" he said.

"It doesn't matter how much he's failed, there's always a home for you here Asta" said the priest.

Sister Lily then opened Astas letter, "Dear sister Lily, church orphans and village head" she said as she began to read the letter when the priest looked annoyed.

"Why didn't he mention me" he said.

"Oh wow, he's actually been ranked up to junior magic knight third class" sister Lily said smiling making the others look shocked, but she then looked closer trying to read something on the letter.

"Wow, amazing" said Nash when he noticed sister Lily looked surprised.

"What is it, what did he write" asked an older girl?

"Well It seems that his girlfriend Noelle was made a junior magic knight third class aswell" she said making everyone looked more shocked then before, "He wrote to us when he regained his memories, but looks like the two of them got together" she thought while smiling, "Well done Asta" she thought looking out the church window.

Over at the golden dawn headquarters Yuno was walking through one of the yards when, "Yuno" said Klaus. Yuno turned around to see Klaus and Mimosa walking over to him, "I heard about your promotion up to junior magic knight first class, I wanted to offer my congratulations".

"Thanks but it wasn't much" said Yuno looking calm.

"I'm glad you think of it that way, we can't have you getting big head, after all Iam still your superior" said Klaus walking over to Yuno, "Hold out your hand please" he said making Yuno looked confused as he held his right hand out. Klaus then dropped a bag of money onto his hand.

"Think of that as a promotion present, its for you to use, I know where all your wages go every month" said Klaus pushing up his glasses as he began to walk away while Mimosa stayed behind.

"He may not look like it but he is happy for you, I saw him cheering for you in his room earlier and I think at one point his glasses were shining" said Mimosa smiling.

"I'm surprised they didn't promote you" said Yuno putting his gift away.

"Well I didn't do much fighting and I was mostly healing the people who were injured" said Mimosa.

"Well one of those people you helped were me" said Yuno smiling at her which made her blush, "Tell you what, let's use some of this money Klaus gave me and get some lunch together".

"Uh Yeah sure" said Mimosa as the two of them started walking out of the headquarters while she still had a blush on her face as she thought, "Is this a date, no it couldn't be".

Meanwhile at the black bulls headquarters Yami and Rosa stood in front of the black bulls members, "Alright everyone your wages for this week are in, so no work today" he said making most of them cheer.

"Alright time to start training" said Asta as he began to do push ups.

"Alright time to go on some dates, lady's of the clover kingdom be ready" said Finral smiling.

"Looks like its time to sit back and drink" said Vanessa as she quickly lyed down on one of the couches and began to drink.

"Looks like no ones interested in doing any sort of work today" said Noelle.

"Captain it's my little sisters birthday today, can I extend my time off till the next one" asked Gauche as blood dripped out of left nostril?

"No way you might be needed for something" said Yami.

"Why would you extend your day off when your allowed to see her today" said Rosa sounding confused.

"Maybe the capital could get attacked again and I'll get the fight some of the guys that were there" said Luck cheerfully as he punched his fist forward, "Or maybe I should just attack myself".

"Yeah that's a definite no" said Yami.

"With the way he acts it's hard to tell if he's joking" said Rosa.

A while later Magna was sitting outside the back of the black bulls headquarters working on his crazy cyclone, "Hey Magna" said Asta. The fire magic user turned around to see the anti magic user walking over with his girlfriend.

"Hey you two love birds" said Magna smiling. The comment made the young couple blush, "How can I help you two".

"Since we have the day off we thought we might go visit Rebecca" said Noelle.

"Yeah and so we came to ask" said Asta before bowing, "Please give us a lift on on your crazy cyclone" he asked?

"Yeah sure, hop on" said Magna smiling as he put his tools away. Asta and Noelle smiled before getting on the broom, the same order they were in when they went to fight the boars outside Saussy village, "Alright where we headed" he asked?

"She told me she was living in the same village where the mixer was, Nean village" said Noelle.

"Alright then, here we go" said Magna looking determined before his broom took off into the sky.

On their way to the village, "So Magna are you gonna stay in the village or are you heading back after you drop us off" Noelle asked?

"Sorry Nono, I'll be heading back to headquarters, but make sure to say hi for me alright" said Magna still looking forward as they started flying over small houses.

"Did you not like her back at the mixer" Asta asked looking confused?

"No she's alright, but I've got my eyes set on a different girl" said Magna.

"Oh, is it someone me know" Noelle asked smirking?

"No your just gonna have to wait and see" said Magna smiling before his look turned serious, "Truth is I've known her for a long time, now I'm just tryin to gather the courage tell her".

"I believe in you Magna" said Asta raising his hands in the air.

"Asta" said Noelle moving her shoulders to remind him to hang on so he wouldn't fall off.

"Sorry" said Asta as he out his hands back on his girlfriends shoulders.

"Thanks for the support Asta, oh look right ahead, Nean village" said Magna looking ahead to see a large village where a church could be seen among the large buildings.

Late in the afternoon Gauche himself was walking through Nean village himself, on each of his arms he was carrying a bag filled with multiplied toys such as stuffed animals and doll houses, "All my wages for the month are now gone, but it was all worth it, my dear sister Marie your brother is on his way with many birthday presents" he thought as blood come down both of his nostrils making them people around him look creeped out.

"I'm sure this will bring a smile to your face" he thought as an image of Marie appeared in his head. She was smiling and in an angels costume he had also bought from the toy store, "Marie, I have waited for this day for so long, but it will all be worth it once I see your smi" his train of thought stopped when he turned to the right and saw Marie smiling.

But she was hanging onto Astas arm as he held her up in the air and spun around making her cheer. Asta was laughing aswell. Rebecca with her siblings and Noelle were looking the sight with smiles on their faces.

"Thank you so much for coming" Rebecca said to Noelle.

"It was no problem, we had the day off and we thought we might come here to enjoy it" said Noelle still keeping her eyes on the sight of her boyfriend having fun with the little girl, who she thought looked familiar.

"It must be happy sight to see that he's great with kids" Rebecca teased Noelle which made the young girl blush.

"I don't know what you mean" said Noelle looking away while Rebecca laughed.

"My turn, my turn" said Rebecca's younger sister as she and one of her brothers, who had Nero resting on top of his head rushed over to Asta.

"Okay here we" Asta began to say when he was kicked in the face. Sending him into the ground as Gauche rubbed his shoe into his face while the people around him looked shocked by what he just did.

"Gauche what are you doing" said Noelle.

"Hey it's the sister lover who gets nosebleeds all the time" said Asta still looking cheerful despite someone using his face as a door mat.

"What did you call me" said Gauche continuing to rub his foot into Astas face before grabbing him by the front of his black bulls robe, "More importantly why are you hanging around my little sister Marie, you'll pay" he said looking annoyed.

"Wait she's your sister, I didn't know that" said Asta.

"Don't be an idiot, I showed you her picture multiple times" said Gauche while Noelle had a look of realization on her face.

"Oh that's where I know her from, but this is still an over reaction" she thought while looking annoyed.

"You listen here, I barley get anytime to see my sister, her birthday is one of the days I get to see her, this day was suppose to be filled with lovey, fun and excitement" he said looking annoyed.

"Oh so you do have a sister complex" said Asta still looking calm before Gauche dropped him to the ground.

"Big brother Gauche please stop herting big brother Asta or else Noelles going to be upset" Marie begged her brother to stop herting Asta. But Gauche looked he had turned to stone after hearing the words, big brother Asta. Marie had decided to call Asta a brother after hearing the story about how he and Noelle got together and wanted them to be happy.

Gauches grimoire then opened as he glared down at Asta, "Your dead, mirror magic, reflect refrain" he said as a mirror appeared in front of him and started firing multiple beams at Asta who dodged them. Noelle, Rebecca and her siblings lyed down on the ground to avoid being hit.

"Hey someone's going to get hurt if you keep firing" said Noelle looking annoyed when an old woman's voice spoke up.

"That's enough" she said and Gauche stopped firing his beams to turn towards the direction of the church where an old nun with a scar going down her left eye walked over to them, "Why shouldn't I be surprised it's you causing trouble here Gauche".

"The old hag, so your still alive" Gauche said looking annoyed, "I'll be taking Marie out this evening for her birthday".

"Sorry but that's not going to happen, the sooner you get that into that head of yours the better, Marie needs to be around better people then you" said the nun looking serious.

"Some talk coming from an old woman who's already got one foot in the grave" said Gauche as he began to walk over to the nun.

"Like always you resort to violence, just like a criminal" said the nun.

"You old hag" said Gauche getting more angry before Asta stood between the two of them.

"Hey Gauche you can talk to a woman of the cloth like that, it isn't right" he said waving his hands.

"Who gave you a right to interfere" said Gauche looking annoyed.

"Well at least this boy has some sense in him unlike you, come along Marie it's getting late" said the nun holding her left hand out.

"Okay, bye big brother Gauche, bye Asta, bye Noelle" Marie said smiling as she took the nuns hand.

Everyone besides Gauche who looked like he had frozen like stone again waved back, "But, Marie" Gauche said before he fell to the ground on his face.

"Your friends a little weird" said one of Rebecca's brothers as he poked Gauche with a stick.

"We've known him long enough to not find this surprising" said Noelle calmly.

"Well why don't you guys come get something to eat, you can stay the night as well, we have an extra room" Rebecca offered Asta and Noelle who smiled and nodded yes.

Over at the restaurant Asta was eating from multiple plates while Noelle was eating next to him in a more calm manner, "Hey Rebecca your cookings great, whoever ends up marrying you is going to be one lucky guy" said Asta.

"Wow thanks" said Rebecca blushing from embarrassment.

"Maybe I should learn how to cook" Noelle though before calmly drinking form her glass of water.

"Here, there's are some berries I think you'll enjoy" one of Rebecca's sisters said as she put a small plate of berries in front of the anti bird who ate them all in quick speed, "So fast" she said looking surprised by the anti birds appetite.

"So sis, do you got a thing for Asta" one of Rebecca's sisters whispered to her, making her older sister blush.

"Luca, what are you talking about, he has a girlfriend" said Rebecca.

"Maybe You should talk to him at night" said one of her little brothers and the baby on a seat that was strapped to her back tapped her cheek.

"Not you too Pam" she said looking embarrassed at her youngest sibling, "No, besides" she said smiling when they all looked to see Noelle rub something off Astas cheek, "They do look good together".

"Yeah but that won't stop me from teasing them" said Luca smirking before walking over to Asta and Noelles table, "So Noelle, when do you think will be the day when you and Asta will get married" she said making Asta almost choke on his food and Noelles entire face went red while she yelled "MARRIAGE". After yelling all of the water in the glasses in the restaurant shot out of their glasses into the ceiling.

At night snow started to fall onto the village, someone was standing on a broom looking over the village holding his hand on his grimoire. Then at one one of the houses a door opened and a kid who had dazed look in his eyes walked out.

At the floor above Rebecca's restaurant, in one of the rooms, Asta and Noelle were lying close to each other on the only bed in the room, Asta had changed into just his shirt and blue pants, while Noelle was given a white nightgown from Rebecca. The two of them were nervous when they realized they would be sharing a bed for the first time, but Noelle said it was fine and actually wanted to. Asta said he would like it as well. Though they weren't fully alone since Nero was asleep on the only pillow.

"Why is it so cold, it's not even winter" said Noelle moving closer to Asta to where she was resting her head on his chest and Asta in his sleep wrapped his arms around her waist making her blush before she smiled.

Before she could fully fall asleep thought she noticed light coming in through the door way, "Whats going on" she said before she noticed Gauche standing in front of the bed. Noelles back had been facing the wall while Astas was facing the door.

"For the crime of meeting my sister, I sentence you to death" said Gauche as his grimoire opened, "Mirror magic, reflect ray".

"ASTA WAKE UP" Noelle yelled at her sleeping boyfriend who instantly sat up and dodged the ray that was meant to hit him.

"Hey what do you think your doing Gauche" said Asta looking annoyed.

"Marie only has one brother and that's me, you must die" said Gauche glaring at Asta who quickly put back on his jacket and black bulls robe. He then took out his small anti magic sword from his grimoire.

"First off that's something kids say alright and second we were trying to sleep" said Asta as he starting defending himself from the rays.

"Looks like I'll have to use a different spell" said Gauche as the pages in his girmoire changed, there was a bright light and when it stopped shining there were two Gauches, both of them had a mirror in front of them and the one on the left looked like his reflection, "Mirror magic, my real double" both of them said.

"There's two of them" Asta and Noelle thought looking shocked when both of the Gauches fires a ray at Asta. Destroying the wall and sending Asta onto the ground outside.

"Uh, that's not even your house, huh" said Asta looking confused as he noticed snow falling and the ground underneath him was covered in it, "Snow, but it's not even winter" he said standing up when the door to the restaurant opened up.

"Asta" said Rebecca rushing outside.

"Oh sorry about the wall Rebecca" said Asta.

"It's not that, Luca and Marco are missing" said Rebecca looking serious.

"Their what" said Asta looking surprised when he heard more people walking outside.

"Leo where are you, Alice isn't here either" some of the adults were calling out for their missing children.

"Just what's going on here" said Asta looking serious.

Meanwhile not far from the village, children were walking up a snow covered hill, they all had dazed looks in their eyes as they kept walking forward. Meanwhile the man who was flying over the village earlier was on his broom keeping an eye on them to make sure they stayed on the path.

"Haha, I just love making new friends" the man said smiling as he looked at the kids. The man was dressed in white and had a blue scarf around his neck. Three of the kids in the group were Rebecca's siblings Marco and Luca. Another one that was recognizable, was Gauches little sister Marie.


	20. Part 20: Rescue the children

**Part 20: Rescue the children**

As the snow continued to fall on Nean village, more parents continued to walk outside their homes calling out to their missing children. Asta continued to look around the village confused, "Just whats going on" he said when he looked surprised as a beam of light shot at him from Gauches mirror magic.

"Just stay still would you" said Gauche as he jumped down from the hole in Rebecca's house.

"Hey Gauche I think theres more important things going on here" Asta said looking annoyed as Gauche stopped his attacks.

"Marie only has only one big brother and that's me, you must die" said Gauche as he continued to fire beams from his mirror.

"Hey come on you two stop" said Rebecca when Noelle rushed outside fully dressed and pointing her wand at Gauche.

"Gauche either you stop firing or ill start firing" said Noelle when the doors to the church opened revealing the scarred nun from earlier who was arguing with Gauche and another nun.

"The girls are right, most of the towns children were taken, including some of our own" the scarred nun said as she reached her right hand out and a piece of snow landed on it, "This snow isn't ordinary, there are traces of magic power in it, this must have been how they were taken".

"Makes sense, there isn't suppose to be any snow at this time of the year" said Noelle studying the snow herself.

"Hey old hag, you said some of your own are missing as-well, that better not include Marie" said Gauche looking angry as he approached the nun.

"Sadly she was" the scarred nun said looking down when Gauche grabbed the front of her robes lifting her up from the ground looking more angry then before.

"You old crone, you're suppose to be looking after her and yet you let her be taken away, I should kill you for this" said Gauche.

"Hey put her down" said the other nun who had walked and now looking concerned.

"Why shouldn't I be surprised, you always turn to violence, if hitting me is going to make you feel better then go right ahead, but it wont help you get Marie back" said the scarred nun looking down at Gauche with an angry look on her face.

"Your right about that, but its gonna make me feel a whole lot better" said Gauche sending his right fist forward. Only for his fist to hit Asta on the cheek.

"Asta" said Noelle looking surprised.

"Are you so quick to die shorty, don't worry you'll get yours soon" said Gauche looking annoyed.

"Hey I know were a little annoyed right now" said Asta smiling before he head butted Gauche and sending him into the snow covered ground, "But how about we all calm down" he said.

He then looked down at Gauche with a serious look on his face, "Were magic knights, were suppose to act calmly" he said remembering the words Captain Feugoleon told him back during the battle in the capital.

"Hmm, I like this boy" the scarred nun said smiling, impressed by the young magic knights actions.

"Fine then" said Gauche pushing himself up and looked at Asta with a crazed look on his face and blood pouring down on his forehead, "Ill kill you calmly" he said making Asta look shocked as he sent his right foot into his back.

"Let's see, I can probably use my magic to sense Marie after I told her to hold onto the mirror I gave her that I told her to always keep with her" thought Gauche as he remembered the mirror he would uses to talk to his sister.

"You know come to think of it, back when I was changing for bed I looked out the window and saw a bunch of kids heading towards the direction of the mountain" said Noelle.

"They must have been gone by the time you told me to come back in" said Asta after pushing Gauches leg away from his back.

"If that's the case then that's where we should be going" said the scarred nun.

"Are you sure you want to come sister, maybe you should stay here" said Asta looking surprised that she wanted to come with them.

"No she's got a point, the old hag might be annoying but she does have her uses" said Gauche.

"Yeah but it isn't she, you know old" said Asta.

The scarred nun laughed, "I can still teach you boys a few more tricks" she said.

"Asta please rescue them, between Marcos immaturity and Lucas stubbornness I'm worried something bad will happen to them" said Rebecca with tears in her eyes before Asta chopped her on the top of her head.

"Hey no tears, you got be smiling for them for when they get back" said Asta smiling. Rebecca then looked determined as she nodded.

Asta was then lifted up into the air by Gauches broom, Gauche himself was standing on it while the nun was sitting on her own broom.

"Hey what about me" said Noelle rushing forward.

"Your not able to fly on your own and unless you want to be a dangler like him you should stay here" said Gauche making Noelle look annoyed.

"The village might be attacked while were gone, so please stay here and defend it" the scarred nun said.

"Alright then" said Noelle.

"Hey don't worry will be back before you know it" said Asta smiling from where he was dangling on Gauches broom.

Noelle then realized something, "Asta take out the sword you got back in the dungeon" she said. Asta look confused before he took out the sword. Noelle then looked straight into his eyes and parts of the sword began to glow blue, "I may not be able to go with you, but you'll have my power to use if you need it".

"Got it thanks" said Asta smiling down at his girlfriend.

"Alright, lets go and make sue you call magic knight headquarters and tell them what's happening" said Gauche as the three of them started flying towards the direction of the mountain.

Inside the mountain itself all the kids were gathered in a circle as the man in a scarf stood in front of them, "This is great, I have so many new friends" he said happily.

Over with Marie, the mirror she kept under her dress started glowing and unlike the other kids the dazed look on her face went away as she looked around, looking worried at the new surroundings she was in, "Where am I, this isn't the church and why does everyone look so strange' she said nothing the dazed looks on the other kids.

She then looked where she kept the mirror her brother gave her, "That's right, big brother told me that this mirror could protect me from certain kinds of magic" she thought remembering when her brother sent her the mirror and he told her to think of it as her big brother.

"Huh whats this" the mage said walking over to Marie, "Looks like someone was able to break free of my spell, if you don't stay under my spell we cant be friends".

"But that isn't right, you shouldn't be using your magic to make people be your friend, it's wrong" Marie said standing up. The mage looked annoyed by the girls comment, he then backhanded her across the face. Making her fall to the ground.

"Dont talk to me like that ,friends arent suppose to act that way" he said looking annoyed.

"What do you thing your doing you idiot" a man said walking over to him. He had black hair and wearing a shirt that showed off some of his hairy chest, wearing glasses that only had one lense on it.

"I'm sorry" the mage said looking upset from having his hair pulled.

"How are we supposed to get payed if were not able to take away their magic" the glasses wearing mage said as he poured magic power into the only lense on his glasses. He looked at Marie who was now looking afraid, from the lense he could see how much magic power she had, "This one will be best one out of them all" he said before looking at a kid who's magic power could barely be seen, "What is this, I thought I told you to get the ones with the most magic" he said looking annoyed at the scarf wearing mage.

"I'm sorry" he said looking frightened and brought his hands up expecting to be hit. But the mage ignored him and picked up the kid who turned out to be Marco.

"Well we wont be needing in this one" he said tossing the boy down into a cave that lead outside, "You may be my brother, but I wont hesitate to kill you if you keep messing up, now lets get to draining some magic" the man said smiling as he stood in front of what looked like a lab. There were viles filled with different colored liquids, there was a chair that sat in front of three round devices. Two of them were broken while the one in the middle had a round glass container.

Asta, Gauche and the nun were flying over to the mountain, "Were getting closer, I can feel the magic power getting closer" said Gauche.

"Will have to be ready for what we might face" the nun said looking serious.

"Don't worry kids, were coming to save you" said Asta looking serious.

Back at nean village most of the town was now outside as Noelle tired to keep them calm, "Please everyone remain calm, your children will be returned to you safely" she said when a woman walked over to her looking worried.

"Please miss they shouldn't be out this late, something terrible could happen to them" the woman.

"Don't worry Asta will bring them back soon" said Noelle smiling to reassure the woman.

"What about Luca and Marco" Rebeccas other younger brother asked Rebecca as he carried Pam on his back.

"Don't worry they'll be back soon, we should go back inside be ready to welcome them back" Rebecca said trying to keep her siblings calm.

"Yeah, but what about our house" Rebeccas other younger sister said as they looked at the hole in the wall Gauche had made.

"Gauche will be making sure that's repaired" said Noelle looking annoyed. She blushed as she thought, "He better answer for it, I was really enjoying sleeping next to Asta".

Rebecca and her siblings started going back inside as Noelle took out a small yellow magic item, "I better tell magic knights headquarters about whats happenning" she said as the device opened revealing an image of a yawning Sekke, "Oh great its him" thought Noelle looking annoyed to see the man who had insulted the place where her boyfriend grew up.

"Oh hello there, how may I help you" said Sekke smiling.

"So they really have you working at magic knight headquarters" said Noelle not looking impressed.

"Yes Captain Jack said I had been working too much and posted me here" he said brushing his hair back, "But I do intend to" he began to say when Noelle interrupted him.

"Enough already, kids at nean have been village have been kidnapped and we need help" she said looking annoyed.

"Whoa that sounds like its an emergency, you should call magic knights HQ for help" said Sekke looking surprised.

Noelle brought the device close to her face as she yelled, "WHY DO YOU THINK IM CALLING YOU" she said making Sekke look afraid.

"Alright ill go get help" said Sekke as the image of him vanished and the device closed.

Noelle sighed before she looked towards the mountains, "Please be safe Asta" she said before walking back to Rebeccas house.

Asta, Gauche and the nun were now closer to the mountain, "I can see caves leading into the mountain" said Gauche.

"It makes sense, the caves are the perfect place to hide a large group of people" the nun said while Asta looked to see Marco outside one of the caves.

"Hey that's Marco, Gauche bring me down for a second" he asked looking up at Gauche who continued to look at the caves.

"Absolutely not , Marie's the only one I'm focused on saving" Gauche said looking serious.

Asta looked annoyed before he let go off the broom and started yelling as he fell towards the ground.

"What is wrong with you, aren't you magic knights suppose to help people" said the nun looking angrily at Gauche before she started flying down towards Marco.

Gauche flew into one of the caves and started flying forward, "As long as Marie is safe, nothing else matters" he thought as he remembered when he met captain Yami, "The day I met captain Yami, I got read of my prisoner clothes, he told me to use my power to defend the people I care about and that's exactly what Im going to do" he thought looking determined.

Back outside Asta was getting read of the snow covering him as he walked over to the nun and Marco, "Is he alright" he asked?

"Marco can you hear me" the nun said holding the boy up, "Something's happened to this boy, he's covered in scrapes and frostbite" she said looking worried, "It looks like hes still under some kind of spell".

"Oh I got just the fix for that" said Asta smiling as he got the rest of the snow off him and took out his big anti magic sword.

"Wait, wha are you planning on doing with that" the nun said looking surprised by the giant weapon. Asta then tapped Marco on the head with the handle of the sword. The dazed look on Marcos face vanished as steam came off his forhead.

"Wait sister, Asta what am I doing out here" Marco said looking confused, "Ow, it hurts" he said trying to sit up only to look in pain.

"Here" the nun said as she opened her grimoire, "Flame creation magic, healing light" she said as multiple flying candles surrounded Marco.

"Oh its warm" Marco said smiling as the pain started to slowly go away.

"Marco we need to go inside and rescue your sister and the other kids, can you wait out here" said Asta.

"No Asta don't leave me out here, its scary" Marco said as tears started to come out at the corner of his eyes.

"Hey whats with the tears, your suppose to be a man now" said Asta as he removed his black bulls robe and put it on Marco, "This is filled with a magic knights courage, the fear will be gone before you know it, keep it safe until I get back" he said.

"Alright then, ill be brave" said Marco looking determined.

"Keep in mind its just a loan, so make sure you don't get it all messed up" said Asta feeling worried about what could happen to his magic knights robe.

Back in the mountain where the children were, a little girl was siting on the chair with a device on her head. She screamed as lighting came off the device on her head. The man wearing glasses smiled as the lightning stopped and tossed the girl with the other kids who were lying down on the ground after having their magic power drained.

"Now its time for the main attraction" said the man smirking as he looked at his brother who was standing next to Marie.

The man started dragging my Marie by her arm, "No stop it" Marie said trying to escape.

"Please, this will all go better if you just co operate" said the mage looking upset when someone yelled, "MARIE".

The two mages and Marie looked down at a passage where Gauche was flying towards them, "Big brother" said Marie looking relieved.

"Marie" Gauche said smiling before he noticed a scrape on Maries face. He then glared at the mage with the scarf on, "Your dead" he said as a beam shot from his mirror at the mage, making him fall to the ground.

"Who is this guy" he said sitting back up as smoke came off his shoulder.

"Well just don't sit there, do something about him" his brother told him.

"Okay" the mage said standing back up as his grimoire opened, "Snow magic, snow cloud" he said as a snow cloud shot towards Gauche who looked annoyed as his own grimoire opened.

"Mirror magic, mirror shift". He said as another mirror appeared away from him and the snow cloud. Gauche then teleported next to the mirror and dodged the snow cloud.

"I cant hit him" said the snow mage as Gauche continued to use his mirror magic to teleport away from the now cloud, "Snow creation magic, snow soldiers" he said as snow appeared on the ground in front of him. Big snow men with arms and legs grew out of the snow and started moving towards Gauche.

"Ive had enough" he said multiple mirrors appeared around the snow men. "Mirror magic, reflect refrain" he said as a beam from one mirror hit another mirror and then reflected to the other mirrors. Destroying the snow men that were trapped by the mirrors.

"Damnit' thought the man with glasses looking worried as Gauche landed on the ground, he could see from the lense on his glasses a lot of magic power surrounding Gauche, "I took this job because the pay was good, I didn't expect to go up against a guy like this, I better do something quick" he thought before looking at Marie who was standing close by. He smiled grabbing her arm, "Now if you don't want anything to happen to her, you'll stay back" he said.

"Damn you" said Gauche looking annoyed as the snow mage created more snowmen.

"Luckily my friend here can creat as many of these things as he wants" said the man smirking when Asta appeared in the area yelling and the nun on her broom flying above him. Asta used his anti magic sword to destroy the snowmen surrounding Gauche. Some of the pieces of the snowmen ended up being sent flying.

One of the pieces hit the mage who was holding Marie, in the cheek making him let go of Marie. Marie took the opportunity and ran towards Gauche and Asta.

"Big brother" said Marie.

"Marie" said Gauche smiling as he walked towards Marie holding his arms out, "Everything's going to be alright" he said. But Marie didn't run into him, but instead ran over to Asta and hugged him.

"Asta, thank you for saving me" she said while Gauche looked completely frozen.

"Yeah sure, are you oaky" said Asta when a mirror beam shot at him and he dodged it.

"Die Asta" said Gauche as multiple mirrors surrounded the young magic knight.

"Oh come on, give me a break" said Asta looking surprised before Marie stood between them.

"Stop it big brother" said Marie looking annoyed.

"Get out of the way Marie" said Gauche.

"Nun uh" said Marie shaking her head no as the nun checked on the kids who had their magic drained.

"These children have had their magic drained, its hard to tell if they will ever be able to get it back" said the nun looking worried.

"The man said something about getting money for our magic" said Marie as Asta glared at the two mages.

"What kind of people, would do something like this" said Asta as he gripped the handle of his anti magic sword.

"Great more trouble" said the mage with glasses as he focused power into his only lense as he stared at Asta. He then laughed as he saw no magic coming off his body, "Hahaha, get this, this kids some kind of freak with absolutely no magic, Nese you handle the mirror mage, ill think of a way to take care of this" he was interrupted when Asta ran at him with incredible speed. The mage looked surprised as Asta sent him flying with his magic sword and he ended up hitting the caves wall. The nun, Gauche, Marie, and Nese looked surprised at what they just saw.

Asta stood in front of the mage who had laughed at him, but he now looked afraid, "You better pay attention, your going to pay for wha you've done" Asta said looking angrily looking down at one of the mages responsible for draining some of the kids of their magic.


	21. Part 21: Hello again Sally

**Part 21: Hello again Sally**

Outside the black bulls headquarters Sekke was flying towards it before he jumped down from his broom, "haha" he said striking a pose after his feet touched the ground before he started walking to the entrance, "I don't understand, the black bulls are the closest to Nean village, so why is it taking them so long to respond to the back up request" he said.

He then opened the door, "The black bulls squad, the worst of the worst, just what are they like" he thought looking scared to see the main area was covered in darkness. There were bottles scattered all over the floor, "Hello, I'm from magic knight HQ, theres been a request for back up at Nean village, is there anyone here" he said looking around seeing no one.

"Well looks like theres no one here" said Sekke before smiling, "I know, ill go to the blue rose knights, I'm sure ill get a warm welcome" he thought imagining Sol and Charlotte greeting him with a smile. But when he turned around, Gordon was standing behind him.

"Hello" he muttered silently while Sekke screamed in terror as he fell to ground and started to back away away as Gordon followed him, "Aren't you Sekke from the green praying mantis, my names Gordon" he muttered silently while Sekkke continued to scream.

"Who is this guy, that look on his face is the one of some who wants to kill me" thought Sekke looking afraid as Gordon was now smiling so much that his teeth were showing.

"I haven't seen you since the magic knights entrance exam" he muttered silently still smiling when Sekke quickly stood up and ran over to a doorway that was covered by a curtain.

"You stay away from me" said Sekke before he tripped over some large feet and landed behind a couch. He looked up to see Grey poking his head out ad blowing out smoke. He screamed before hiding behind the couch.

"Just what is going on out here" said Yami walking into the main area, "Can't a man sleep in peace" he said.

"It's the captain of the black bulls" said Sekke before getting off the floor and walked over to the black bulls captain looking relieved, "Sir I'm here to" he said before Yami grabbed his head.

"Who are you, you better not be the guy who picks up the bar tabs, i had mine all payed for a long time ago" he said looking annoyed.

"No its not that, I from magic knights HQ about the back request for Nean" said Sekke and before he could say anything else.

"Nope, tab there is payed for there aswell, that place was the closest so I payed the bar tab for there first" the black bulls captain said still squeezing Sekkes head while the green praying mantis magic knight screamed.

Sekke then noticed the other black bulls members were asleep on the ground, Vanessa was passed out on one of the couches with bottles surrounding her and surprisingly Magna was lying down on the floor next to her with less bottles then her surrounding him, "I should have gone to the blue rose knights instead" Sekke thought.

Back inside the mountain caves outside Nean village, Asta stood in front of one of the mages responsible for kidnapping the kids, "What are you doing you fool, do something" the mage said looking at his brother.

"uh right, go snow soldiers" Neas said as more snow soldiers appeared in front of him.

"That wont work, mirror magic, reflect refrain" Gauche said as his mirror fired multiple rays and destroyed the snow soldiers.

Neas looked afraid before he put his hands in front of his grimoire, "Snow binding magic" he said and what looked like a tree made out of snow shot up from under Gauche. The tree trappped him and only from his shoulders up to his head was exposed.

"Big brother" said Marie looking worried.

"Don't worry Gauche Ill get you out of there" said Asta readying his anti magic sword when Gauche interrupted him.

"Don't even think about it, you'll only do it just to show off for Marie" said Gauche looking annoyed while Asta look surprised.

"This is no time for your stubbornness Gauche" the scarred nun said looking annoyed by Gauches attitude.

"Don't worry I got this" said Gauche calmly as he stared down at the snow mage.

"What is he thinking, his grimoires silenced os theres no way he can use any spells" the other mage thought smiling before a mirror beam shot into Neas back surprising the both of them. After Neas fell to ground another Gauche was revealed, but this ones hair was covering his right eye.

The snow tree fell apart and Gauche fell to the ground, "Mirror magic, my real double, I cast it before your magic could complete trap me" said Gauche.

"Brother what are we going to do" said Neas looking towards his brother.

"First stop being useless and let me think of something" the mage thought before Asta grabbed the front of his shirt. The young magic knight glared down at the man.

"How could you do this to kids, how would you feel if someone took away your own magic" Asta asked him still glaring at him?

The man however just smiled, "Why should I care about what happens to some snot nosed brats who have so much magic they don't even know how to use, I'm doing these kids a favour" the man said laughing.

Asta however glared grew even more intense as he remembered when Noelle was upset about not being able to control her own magic. "AHHHH" he yelled brining his right fist back.

"Asta don't" said the scarred nun but Astas fist already went forward. His fist however hit the wall behind the man, he hit the wall with so much strength that there was a now a small crater behind the man.

Asta then looked at the man who was now sweating and shaking from fear, "Your going to tell us how to give their magic back, then your going to answer for what you've done" he said backing away.

"Uh yeah you got it" said the man when the scarred nun walked over to him and opened her girmoire. Then flame ropes surrounded him and kept him from moving.

"Here this should hold you, Asta I want you to use your sword to remove the spell from the rest of the children" said the nun.

"You got it" said Asta.

"I better do something quick, mud magic, mud man" the mage thought as a small mud man grew out from the ground behind him. The mud man then started quickly running over to the lab area.

Asta used his sword handle on each of the kids heads, after they all sounded confused wondering where they were and started calling out for their parents. "Don't worry children everything's going to be alright" the nun said trying to calm the children.

"Asta" said Luca rushing over to hm.

"Hey I'm glad to see your alright" said Asta smiling.

"Hey you old cow, can you hurry up and heal Marie's injury's already" said Gauche.

"Still as rude as ever" The nun said smiling as her grimoire opened, "Flame recovery magic, healing flame light" she said as multiple flying candles appeared above the children.

"Hey you two in the middle, Marie should be in the spot with the most light" said Gauche.

"No its alright brother, I'm not even that hurt" said Marie smiling to let him know she was alright.

Gauche looked surprised by his little sisters attitude, "Oh Marie, you have both the kindness and the look of an angel" he said before falling on his back.

"Asta am I right in thinking you are from the church in Hage Village" the nun asked Asta who looked surprised that she knew that.

"Yeah, how do you know that" said Asta.

"Well sister Lily would sometimes come to my church to train and she would always tell me story's about this boy from Hage" said the nun smiling.

"Wait you know sister Lily, wait what did she say about me" he said looking nervous.

"Well she told me you would sometimes be annoying and loud" the nun said smiling while Asta looked down, "But she also told me you were a hard worker, who trained every day even though you had no magic to join the magic knights" she before looking confused, "But I have to ask, why did you ask her to hit you in the head over and over again with her magic".

"Well I had amnesia for a long time and water magic was the only hint I had about them for a while before I got the memories back" said Asta rubbing the back of his head when there was the sound of Neas screaming. The two of them and Marie looked to see Gauche pushing his right foot into his back where the beam had hit him earlier.

"You're the one who hert Marie earlier, she told me it was you" said Gauche glaring down at the snow mage.

"Hey that's a bit much don't you think" said Asta.

"You've done enough Gauche" said the nun looking annoyed.

"Stay out of this" said Gauche looking annoyed. While they were talking the mud man had walked onto a table near the lab area where it pressed down on a button on a small round device. The button then started blinking red.

"Brother I'm not even that hurt" said Marie trying to get her brother to stop.

"She's right, we should focus on why they were doing this in the first place" the nun said before looking towards the mud magic user, "Why would you do this to these children when someday in the future they could be the hope for the kingdom" she asked looking serious as she stood in front of the children.

"I took this job because the money was good" the mud mage thought as he remembered the girl in the white cloak and had black hair. Then everyone heard something and looked at one of the caves in the wall to see a dark magic portal appear.

"Well its about time, I thought someone with spacial magic would be quick" said the mud mage looking annoyed as a woman with black hair, with a white robe over a short purple top and shorts jumped out of the portal. She also had red eyes and glasses.

"Oh be quiet, I gave you this job because it was supposed to be easy, but I'll forgive your failure since you brought me a gift" said Sally smiling as she stared down at Asta.

Back at the black bulls headquarters, "Theres a back up request at Nean village, why didn't you say something" said Yami who was sitting down on a couch with Gordon and Gauche while Sekke kneeled in front of them.

"That's what I was trying to say" said Sekke still looking down.

"Well I guess I'll go, you wouldn't know what these guys would be saying sometimes" said Yami pointing at Gauche who was muttering someone silently and Grey was blowing out smoke.

In Nean village inside the restaurant where Rebecca works. Rebecca was looking out the window with Pam asleep on her back. Two of her siblings were sitting at a table with Noelle.

"You think Marco and Luca are going to be okay" asked Rebeccas brother?

"Don't worry I'm sure they're going to be fine, Asta and Gauche are really strong and theres back up on the way too" said Noelle smiling trying to reassure them.

"She's right, so how about we get some food ready for them for when they get back" said Rebecca as she went to get food ready and her siblings went to go help her.

Noelle then sighed, "I hope we are getting back up, I wasn't able to find out how much magic I put into his sword" thought Noelle looking worried before getting up, "Well I cant just sit here being worried, maybe Rebecca can give me some tips on cooking".

In the mountains outside Nean village, "Its you" said Asta looking angry up at one of the people who had attacked the capital.

"Hey Asta, its good to see you again, maybe this time I can dissect you" said Sally licking her lips.

"Hey you're the one responsible for this aren't you" said Gauche stepping forward and glared up at the mage, "Your dead, reflect refrain" he said firing a beam up at Sally as her grimoire opened.

"Gel magic, sticky salamander" she said as a big salamander made out of gel appeared. The beam went into the salamander and went into the ceiling.

"What" said Gauche looking surprised that his spell was stopped.

"Your kind of ruining a touching reunion so stay out of my way" said Sally calmly as she jumped into the salamanders middle and started moving towards them.

Asta jumped towards the gel salamander and swiped his sword at it. But it moved out of the way before the sword could hit it, "I'm not done yet" he said as he jumped against the caves wall and started flying towards the gel salamander again. This time he ended up cutting off its head.

"You know it doesn't work if your attacks connect" said Sallly smiling.

"Let's try this one" said Gauche as multiple mirrors appeared in front of him, "Mirror magic reflect refrain" he said as all the mirrors shot beams at the gel salamander. But it had the same result like when he fired one beam, the beams shot into the gel missing Sally and were re directed to the ceiling.

Then some gel shot at Gauche from the salamander and sent him into the wall. Another blast of gel shot towards Asta who cut the gel in two with his anti magic sword. But his cut didn't destroy the gel and the remains ended up sticking to him and pulling him onto the back of the salamander.

"Oh I got you now" said Sally standing over him as the gel trapped his arms and legs onto the gel salamander, "You know your anti magic is really interesting, but I wonder what would happen if I combined it with water magic" she said smiling while Asta look surprised.

"Wait what" he said.

"Rades told me about your relationship with that royal and how you combined your powers, maybe I should disect the two of you at the same time to see how it works" she said leaning in close to him when she was surprised when Astas right arm got free. His grimoire then opened up and he grabbed his small anti magic sword that was glowing blue in the middle. Sally barely dodged the slash he sent at her, but ended up with a cut on her right side, "Oh this doesn't look good, well Im not leaving without a sample" she said smiling as the gel try to restrain Astas right arm as he glared at the gel mage.

"Get away from him, flame magic, fire cross" said the nun as the gel salamander started to heat up making Sally jump away as the gel exploded and the fire formed into a cross. Fire started to surround her fist as she jumped up towards Sally. But the gel mage dodged her attack and the nun landed back on the ground.

Asta then landed behind the nun, "Wow sister, how can you do stuff like that" he said looking amazed.

"Why because I'm a former magic knight, don't underestimate Theresa, the she lion of the crimson lions" she said.

"Wait you were a magic knight and if you were from the crimson lions, did you know captain Feugoleon" he asked standing back up.

"Who little Feugo" Theresea said smiling while Asta look surprised that the crimson lions captain had such a nickname, "Yes I thought him how to use his magic when he was just a boy".

"Well, I'm sure you heard about what happened to him" said Asta looking down remembering the condition the crimson lions captain was in.

"Yes I heard, tell me Asta is this girl from the group that attacked the capital" she asked as the two of them faced Sally and Asta picked his big anti magic sword back up and his small one went back into his grimoire.

"Hey old hag you mind getting me out of this" said Gauche looking annoyed since the gel was still keeping him stuck to the wall.

"You could try asking a little nicer" said Theresea before using her magic to destroy to burn te gel.

"You're really annoying" said Sally looking bored.

"Hey Sally get me out of this" said the mud mage.

"Hmm that binding spell looks difficult to get out of" said Sally.

"Please theres gotta be something you can do, anything" said the mud mage.

"Anything, are you sure" said Sally smiling.

"Yes anything then ill help you beat these people" said the mud mage before smiling, "The jokes on you, once I'm out of these I'm gonna take the money and make a run for it" he thought before Sally injected a needle into his ear.

"Sorry but you did say anything" said Sally as she removed the needle and blood came out of his ear. Mud then started to come out from all over his body.

"Brother" said Neas looking worried as more mud came out of his brothers body. The mud covered him entirely and started to turn into a mud giant.

"Your free of the bonds now, the only thing is your no longer human" said Sally.

"What is that thing" said Astra holding his anti magic sword up.

"His magic powers gone completely out of control" said Theresa when the mud giant punched the caves wall, making some rubble fall down and the kid scream from being afraid, "Asta, Gauche you two stay back and look after the children" she said when Gauche got on his broom and picked up Marie.

"Big brother what are you doing, what about the others" Marie asked her brother looking worried as they flew into a passageway that would lead to the outside.

"They don't matter, the only person I care about protecting is you" said Gauche as he continued to fly forward.

"Are you kidding me" said Asta looking surprised.

"That fool" said Theresa looking annoyed while releasing it was up to her and Asta to defend the children from the mud monster and Sally, a member of the eye of the midnight sun.


	22. Part 22: Helping someone else

**Part 22: Helping someone else**

"That things big" said Asta as he stared up at the mud monster that had once been one of the mages that were responsible for kidnapping the children of Nean village. But had beeen turned into a monster after Sally inejcted a dark magic item into him. The monster let out a roar as it started moving forward.

"Die, die" it said in a deep voice as it moved toward Neas.

"Big brother what are you doing its me" said Neas looking scared as the mud monster brought down its right fist. But Asta quickly moved in front of him and used his anti magic sword to cut its arm off.

"Wait why did you save me" Neas asked looking surprised that the young magic knight saved him even after what hes done.

Asta looked back at the snow mage with an angry look on his face, "What are you talking about, you still have to answer for what you've done and plus hes your brother" he said readying his sword, "Its messed up that he wants to hurt you" he said running forward quickly and cutting into its left side as the arm he cut off earlier regenerated.

"Your anti magic is amazing Asta but it wont work in this situation, the dark magic item I used on him made his magic power go out of control" said Sally smiling as her grimoire opened, "Here have a gift" she said as multiple lines of gel shot towards Asta who noticed this. But the gel was stopped by multiple blasts of fire.

"Thanks sister" said Asta smiling back at Theresea who had her right hand up.

"You got in my way again, you know that's really starting to annoy me" said Sally looking annoyed by the nuns interference, "Aren't old lady's suppose to get weaker when their older".

"Its true that when people get older that it gets more difficult to use Mana, but if you practice enough you can learn to control the mana around you" the nun thought as she gathered magic power into her right fist, "That may be true, but your strength has nothing against my experience" she said looking serious.

"Hmm that's ridiculous, thinking like that will get you killed" Sally said looking confused as the mud monster swung another fist towards the nun, but Asta cut that one off as well.

"Sister you need to get the kids out of here" said Asta.

"Right" said the nun as her grimoire opened. A fire leopard appeared in the middle of the group of kids, "Everyone get on, it will take you to the outside" she said as a few kids got onto the fire animals back.

"Its so warm" said one kid hugging its body while the other kids petted it. Despite it being created by magic the fire leopard purred as it enjoyed being petted.

"Its not much but it will take a half hour for all the children to be evacuated, damn you Gauche for running away" the nun thought looking annoyed.

Meanwhile with Gauche he was currently flying through the cave that would lead outside of the mountain, "Big brother we have to go back and help the others" said Marie looking worried.

"No its too dangerous, my magic doesn't work against that woman and now because of that monster the situation has gotten even more dangerous" said Gauche as he only focused on getting out of the mountain.

"But what about the others" said Marie.

"They don't matter, what matters is getting you somewhere safe" said Gauche as he thought back to when his and Maries parents died and they were kicked out of their home by the man they knew were responsible for their deaths. Gauche only focused on looking after Maire and seeing her smile after that, "As long as your okay, I couldn't care about anything else" he said when Marie suddenly punched him in the face.

"You're the worst big brother, your not cool" she said looking annoyed while Gauche looked like he had frozen to stone, "I know we've met some bad people a long time ago, but sister and the other kids at the church aren't like that, I'm happy you became a magic knight, isn't that why you joined, so you wouldn't be alone" she said when they reached outside.

Gauche just looked surprised by his sisters words while they reached the outside, "Marie" said Marco waving at them while some of the other kids were now outside as well after being brought out by the fire leopard.

Gauche landed his broom as Marie rushed over to one of Rebeccas siblings, "Marco, I was so worried something happened to you" she said relieved.

"No I'm alright after sister and Asta came to help me" said Marco smiling.

"Hey kid where did you get that robe" said Gauche recognizing the magic knights robe Marco was wearing.

"Asta borrowed it to me, he said it contained a magic knights courage and I'm no longer afraid thanks to it" he said looking serious.

"Big brother you have to back and help them" said Marie looking up at her big brother.

"Don't worry ill keep safe Marie safe" said Marco looking determined when Gauche grabbed the top of his head.

"You better you sad excuse for a bodyguard" he said with a threatening tone in his voice which made Marie look surprised before he placed a hand on her shoulder, "You make sure to stay hidden Marie" he said.

"Okay" said Marie smiling when the other kids walked over.

"Can he really help them" one of the kids asked?

"Don't worry my big brothers from the same magic knight squad as Asta" said Marie cheerfully which made the other kids feel cheerful.

"Wow if hes from the same squad then he must be strong too" said one of the kids while Gauche got back onto his broom and started to fly back into the cave.

"Good luck big brother" said Marie waving at her brother.

As Gauche flew through the cave he had an annoyed looks on his face, "This is ridiculous, Asta and the hag are probably long gone by now, in the end the only thing that matter is looking after what you care about" he thought. He then looked surprised at the sight he saw when he reached the area of the battle. Asta screamed as he jumped towards the mud monster, cut its right arm off and after multiple flre blasts went off around its body. But it quickly regenerated and sent a punch towards Asta. Asta blocked the attack with his sword but ended up being sent flying to the ground. He stabbed his anti magic sword into the ground to stop himself from falling.

He looked up revealing there was some scratches on his face. Over with Theresea she was looking tired as there were still kids behind her that were waiting their turn to get on the fire leopard so they could leave the cave.

"You should just give up protecting them already Asta, let me capture you, it will be so much fun, otherwise your going to die" said Sally smiling as her head was sticking out of a gel salamander.

"Ha, this isn't just about protecting them anymore" said Asta smiling as he gripped the handle of his anti magic sowed, "If I don't protect these kids then who's going too, plus I cant die here since Noelle wouldn't be happy with me if I did " he said as an image of Noelle smiling flashed through his mind, "And theres no way I'm giving up, not until I become THE WIZARD KING" he yelled his last few words as he jumped towards the monster and slashed through its middle.

But the mud monster ignored being hit and sent it's left fist towards Asta who didn't notice it, "ASTA" yelled Theresea noticing the fist going towards him. But before the mud monster could land its attack Gauche hit Asta out of the way with his broom and sent him flying into the ground.

"Ow, what did you do that far Gauche" said Asta looking annoyed at his fellow squad member.

"Don't talk to your superior squad member that way, I came to help so Marie would love me again" he said flying towards both the gel salamder and the mud monster.

"No Gauche what are you doing" Theresea said looking annoyed as the flame leopard picked up more of the kids.

"Looks like I'll have to try something something else" thought Gauche as his double appeared next to him on a broom, "Real double" he said as multiple mirrors appeared around the Gel salamander and mud monster, "Double refrain" he said as two beams reflected against all of the mirrors. It was able to cut some of the mud monster up, but it regenerated and still had the same effect on the gel salamander.

"Sorry but that's not going to work" said Sally smiling as the mud monster punched both Gauche and his double, sending them to the ground. When they landed, Gauches double vanished as the mud monster was about to hit the real Gauche before Asta cut off its arm and stopping its attack.

"What do you think your doing" Gauche said getting back up.

"Were from the same squad, which means I protect you while you protect me" said Asta as his grimoire opened next to him. He then took out out his small anti magic sword where parts of it were still glowing blue. "I also haven't tried this yet on them" he said as he sent a blue slash at the mud monster through its left side.

"Oh whats that, some kind of anti magic slash, please show me more" said Sally smiling before Asta sent a slash at the gel salamander cutting off its left front leg. While Asta was trying to take out the salamander. Gauche was dodging the mud monsters attacks while the nun sent fire blasts at it.

"This isn't good, our best chance at taking them down would be with Astas slash attack, but how are suppose to use it faster" he thought before looking surprised when an idea came to him, "What if I use my magic, on someone else" he thought.

Gauche thought back to while he was on the run after escaping prison when he fought Yami. Yami told him to join the black bulls and that he can protect whoever he wants to. Wanting to use his magic to protect someone else besides Maries created a new spell in his grimoire, "Yes this will do" he thought before landing on the ground behind Asta.

"Asta" said Gauche getting his attention. Asta looked behind to see Gauche lifting up the hair that was covering his left eye. His left eye actually looked like a mirror, "My eye was replaced with a magic mirror item, look into it" he said as a mirror appeared in front of Asta. Then there was a bright flash of light as multiple Astas appeared in front of the Gel salamander and the mud monster, "Mirror magic, Mirage brigade" said Gauche as all the Astas yelled and started attacking.

They all screamed as they cut off pieces of the gel salamander and its head was sent flying. The real Asta reached the middle of the mud monster and cut into it with his small anti magic sword, "Water slash" he said as he completely cut through the monsters middle.

"Not yet, I'm not done yet, not yet, not yet" all the Astas said as they continued to to cut through the mud monster and the gel salamander. Sally fell to the ground unconscious as the rest of the gel salamander and the mud monster could no longer regenerate, fell apart. The mirage Astas all vanished after the battle had ended.

"WE DID IT" yelled Asta and Gauche.

Theresea looked surprised, "Was that really Gauche" she said surprised that Gauche had fought along side someone.

Neas found his brothers shirt among the remains of the mud monster, he picked it up with tears in his eyes, "Brother" he said remembering when he was sad his brother gave him a mud man. He looked towards Sally, "This is all your fault, ill never forgive you" he said before standing up and walking over to Asta. "Your right, I need to answer for what Ive done, but you think that someday we can be friends" he asked smiling?

"Yeah sure, your magics awesome so I'm sure you'll do great one day" said Asta smiling as he reached out his right hand.

Neas reached his right hand out beofre he had a shocked look on his face. He fell to the ground behind Asta with what looked like a yellow light sword in his back. Asta saw this and looked shocked. He then looked forward to see two people coming out of a dark magic portal. The person holding Sally in their arms had braids, a yellow jewel covering his forehead, yellow eyes and red markings around his eyes. He was wearing a white robe that had three eye symbols going down the middle of his robe. There was a bright yellow light shining behind them.

"What is this magic power" said Gauche looking surprised by the magic power coming off the man. But before he could do anything a yellow light sword stabbed into his right shoulder and right knee.

"GAUCHE" Asta yelled before looking back at the group that had just appeared.

"Asta" said Theresa rushing forward. She stood in front of Asta and was hit with multiple yellow light swords that stabbed into her. She then fell to the ground.

"Old hag" said Gauche looking surprised before the man holding Sally spoke.

"Greetings everyone, I am the leader of the eye of the midnight sun, you can call me Licht" he said.

"This light, its just like back at their hideout" thought Asta remembering when he saw this light the first time. During when he was with the wizard king in the place where the midnight sun had brought him to after he was captured during the battle in the capital.

"You've hurt one of my companions, for that you will pay" said Licht as his girmoire moved in front of him.

Asta then looked surprised when he noticed something on the girmoires cover, "That's a four leave clover, just like Yunos" he thought wondering just how much magic power did the leader of the midnight sun have.


	23. Part 23: Darkness vs Light

**Part 23: Darkness vs Light**

After the sudden appearance of the leader of the midnight sun , Asta was currently kneeling next to sister Theresea who had been stabbed by multiple light swords, "Cmon sister, hang in there" Asta said as the nun coughed up blood from her wounds.

"Old hag, don't you don't dare die" said Gauche trying to crawl over, "If you die, Maries going to be sad and to be honest I wouldn't be happy about it either".

"The children you have to protect them" Theresea said, "In battle, its always the weak who suffer first, the children right now are still innocent, that's why I stopped being a magic knight, so I could work at the church" as she spoke the Fire leopard had brought the rest of the kids out of the cave. Once the kids had gotten off its back, the fire leopard vanished after completing its mission.

"Such ridiculous ideas" said Licht as the light swords that were stabbed into the nun and Gauche vanished. Asta then glared up at the leader of the eye of the midnight sun, "From the moment you are born you are filled with evil, not one of you humans are innocent" he said calmly.

"Why you" said Asta readying his swords when he noticed tears coming out of Lichts eyes.

Licht placed a hand on Sally's cheek as she slowly opened her eyes, "They hurt you, I'm sorry this happened to you" he said.

"I'm sorry master, I failed" said Sally.

"Don't worry, you just focus on resting for now, Valtos" said Licht looking back at the spacial magic user that brought him here.

"Yes master Licht" Valtos said as he used his magic to create a small magic portal under Licht who slowly dropped Sally into it. Asta then realized that the spacial magic user next to Licht was the same one from the battle in the capital.

"Goodbye Asta, don't forget now, you belong to me" Sally said with a creepy smile as she fell through magic portal.

"Would you just leave me alone already" thought Asta looking creeped out by the woman's words.

"Forgive me master Licht, I was the one who sent Sally here on her own" said Valtos looking down ashamed.

"Do not worry, theses people obviously must have used non fair attacks against her" said Licht looking down at Asta.

"Why are you making it look like we were the bad guys when you're the ones who attacked the capital" Asta said as he pointed his anti magic swords up at him when a light sword stabbed into his right leg marking him scream in pain.

"It's absolutely disgusting that someone like you has that Grimoire" said Licht who was pointing his right hand forward.

"My Grimoire, whats he talking about" thought Asta looking annoyed as he looked at his injured right leg after the light sword vanished, "I got a think of what I can do here, I can use my sword to block mortal attacks, but what else" he thought looking at his big anti magic sword, "No I cant give up" he thought looking determined.

"The people of the clover kingdom are evil, that's why we will be the ones to destroy it" said Licht calmly while Asta held his ant magic swords up.

"No I'm not done yet" said Asta about to rush forward when before he could blink, Licht appeared behind him. Asta looked back shocked that he moved that fast.

"Sorry but its over and I'm taking that grimoire" Licht said as he gathered magic power into his hand and aimed it Asta. But after he fired a magic portal appeared above Asta and captain Yami jumped out of it and deflected the attack with his sword. Finral jumped out of the portal as well.

"Captain Yami, what are you doing here" said Asta surprising by the black bulls captain sudden appearance.

"Huh, oh I must have gotten lost while looking for the bar" said Yami calmly as he rested his sword on his shoulder.

"You were looking for a bar" said Asta looking surprised until Yami grabbed the top of his head and picked him off the ground.

"You got rocks in that head of yours instead of a brain kid, I'm a magic knight after all and when theres trouble I come, " said Yami looking annoyed while Asta tried to get him to let go, "The rest back at base accept for Rosa who wasn't there weren't being useful so I had to come here myself, ill have to have a talk with them when I get back and what are you doing fighting when I told you to take some time off" he said squeezing Astas head more. "Finral you better get the injured out of here".

"Got it sir, hey Gauche and uh you" he said looking over at Gauche and Neas as they stood back up.

"Don't worry about me and just help the old hag already" said Gauche looking annoyed.

"He does remember Im his superior right" thought Finral when Yami blocked a light spell that was meant for him.

"Hey what do you think your doing" said Yami looking annoyed at the eye of the midnight sun leader, "You try to bust up my ride or something" he said referring to Finral.

"You coming Asta" said Finral as a magic portal opened, Gauche and Neas walked through as he picked up the wounded Theresea.

Asta looked down at his inured leg before looking back up with a determined look on his face, "No I can still fight" he said.

"Well I guess ill leave everything here to you captain" said Finral and before he could move Yami looked back at him with an annoyed look.

"You better not think about running off after you leave, you better be coming back" he said making Finral look nervous.

"Yeah well the thing is I'm running low on Mana so I thought I would take a small break" said Finral before turning around, "How did he know I was was going to run off, the guy their facing literally has magic pouring out of him, why couldn't he have just let me sleep" he thought before walking through the portal after Gauche and Neas went through.

"You better be coming back" said Yami as the magic portal closed. He then looked serious as he started at Licht and Valtos, "You wanna remind who these guys are kid" he asked Asta?

"Yeah their the ones from the eye of the midnight sun, the ones who attacked the capital" said Asta looking serious.

Multiple light swords then appeared behind Licht as they all pointed towards Yami, "I think this is enough, now, Light swords of conviction" Licht said as the light swords shot towards Yami.

The black bulls Capetian swung his sword as Darkness surround the end of his sword. Asta watched amazed as Yami destroyed the light swords with quick speed, "Whoa what kind of sword is that captain" he asked?

"It's a katana, a sword that's native to my home country" he said as he destroyed another light sword.

"Master Licht allow me to assist you" said Valtos.

"Theres no need for that Valtos, Im curious how my light magic will go up against his dark magic" said Licht as he rushed forward and fired more light swords at Yami who continued to destroy them with his dark magic on his katana.

"You know I got to say, something about you seems familiar" said Yami calmly while Lichts twitched from surprise from his statement, "Sure would have helped if I knew a light magic user like you" he said trying to slice at Licht who re appeared behind him.

The two of them were jumping round the cave with Yami destroying each of the light swords that were sent at him and Licht dodging each of Yamis slices, "Since your not from this country allow me to tell you a story, there was once a race who excelled in magic so much they could control the weather and even stop disasters, the people looked up and respected them" said Licht as he fire multiple light swords and Yami jumped to the ceiling dodging them, "But one day the respect turned to jealousy, so the people killed all of the race and stole the magic power for themselves" he said as he blasted the ceiling making rubble fall.

Yami grabbed one of the large of the rocks that were falling with his left hand that he put magic power into, he threw the rock at Licht who easily dodged the black bulls captain attack, "What an interesting story, I got one of my own, once there as a young boy who was sent fishing out on a boat when he was just a boy, but the boat got destroyed and he ended up on an unfamiliar shore" Yami said as he landed on the ground and started deflecting more of the light swords, "The boy acted differently then the other people on this land so he was beaten up a lot and mistreated, but that was okay since he got stronger and beat them up instead and went on to become a badass squad captain" he said as his girmoire opened and more darkness began to surround his sword, "Dark magic, Darkness slash" he said swinging his sword and sending a slash of darkness at Licht.

Licht destroyed most of the slash with his light magic, but some of it ended up cutting into his left cheek, "Master Licht" said Valtos looking surprised.

"That was amazing captain Yami" said Asta looking amazed.

"Well get ready because your going to be doing the same thing" said Yami calmly while Asta looked surprised, he then pointed his sword at Licht while smiling, "You better come at me like you mean it, your up against a magic knight captain".

"It seems this might be more trouble then I expected" said Licht noticing the blood on his cheek, a light then surrounded his head, "Light magic, healing light particles" he said as the light completely healed his wound.

"Wait this guy can heal his own wounds" said Asta looking annoyed.

"Yeah, Ive heard people with a crazy amount of mana have the ability to heal themselves, are you the guy who took down Feugoleon" asked Yami looking serious.

"Why yes I am" said Licht smiling.

"Should have known, otherwise he wouldn't have fallen so easily to a guy like you" said Yami.

"You, how dare you disrespect master Licht" said Valtos looking annoyed.

"Hey whats up with your face, you look like a freaking scarecrow with those black lines going down it" said Yami looking creeped out when Licht began to fire more light swords at him. This time some of them ended up scratching him.

"I see, your able to stop mortal attacks from hitting you, but since your getting injured you must be getting tired" said Licht.

"Please master, allow me to assist you" said Valtos.

"Thank you Valtos, your always so quick to jump in and help" said Licht smiling back at his comrade, "If you want to help, start by capturing that boy and if he resists feel free to beat him up a bit" he said looking at Asta.

"Understood" said Valtos as a purple flame appeared in his left hand.

"But captain how am I suppose to do what you did, I cant even use magic" said Asta looking confused by what the captain said to him.

"I'm not talking about using magic, I'm talking about using Ki, the lesson will cost you five hundred yule" he said as he destroyed a purple flame that came out of dark magic portal behind Asta.

"Huh, whats Qi and your charging me" Asta asked confused not knowing what the word meant?

"Its how Ive been reflecting all of this guys attacks" said Yami as he destroyed another light sword without even looking, "Ki is when you pay attention to a persons sound, smell, muscle movement and presence, haven't you ever done something like that before" he asked as he went back to quickly destroying Lichts light swords, "That's how I learned to fight this way, I mixed using Ki with my magic so I could become a sword wielding badass" he said smiling.

Asta then looked surprised when he remembered hearing Valtos back when he was hiding in a pile of corpses during the battle in the capital, "Alright sir, im ready" he said looking dtermined.

"Alright then, you can practice on the scarecrow looking guy" Yami said pointing at Valtos.

"Alright then" said Asta as he stood still when a dark magic portal opened behind him, "Its there" he said swinging his swords as a purple flame shot out of it. But his swords missed and the flame hit him in his un injured leg, "Looks like I missed that one" he said looking like he was in pain.

"What do you think your doing kid" said Yami kicking him in the back before going back to deflecting Lichts light swords, "I could tell you were only using one of your senses, try again and focus, I know from experience that a girlfriend would feel worried if they saw you covered in injury's" he said.

"Right" said Asta as he closed his eyes, "I need to concentrate" he said as he focused when the image of the attack appeared in his mind. He then quickly opened his eyes as a purple flame shot out of a portal from behind him. He hit the attack with the flat side of his big anti magic sword. The attack was sent flying back through the portal and with Valtos, he looked surprised when the purple flame came out of his own portal and hit him. He was sent flying on his back to the ground and Licht looked surprised by the attack.

"Alright I did it, I used Ki captain" said Asta smiling only to see his squad captain looking creeped out.

"No way you actually did it, that's freaky" said Yami while Asta looked surprised by his response.

"You hurt him" said Licht getting their attention. The two magic knights as Licht glared at them, "You'll pay" he said as the pages in his girmoire turned, "Light magic, light whip of judgement" he said as a long yellow light whip went all around the cave. Yami used his sword to deflect the hits while the rest of the whip was destroying the cave.

"This guy is crazy" said Asta as parts of the cave began to fall onto the ground.

"Haha, looks like he's going all out" said Yami smiling as he continued to deflect the light whips attacks that was meant to hit him.

"Its time I end this" said Licht as he used his left hand to move the light whip around the cave. Unitl the ceiling of the cave came falling down.

After the dust cleared there was now a huge hole in the caves ceiling as Licht stood under it and Valtos began to sit up, "Looks like its finally over now" said Licht as the rest of the light whip vanished on his hand.

"Amazing Master Licht, all of the clover kingdoms magic knights would fall before you if you wanted it" said Valtos looking amazed by his masters powers.

There was then a shaking among the rubble, Asta and Yami jumped out of it with their swords at the ready while yelling, "AAHHH".

"They survived that" said Valtos looking surprised.

Licht however looked bored, realising he would have to continue to fight the two magic knights.


	24. Part 24: Astas way

**Part 24: Astas way**

"Haha, great job kid, I guess we don't have to worry about any rocks falling on your head, keep learning how to use Ki and not even the wildest animal will catch you off guard" the black bulls captain said while laughing that they had both survived the Lichts attack.

Asta gripped the handles of his swords and cheered, "Yeah I love Ki, I feel like I can take anyone down now" he said.

"How is it possible that they survived the attack" said Valtos still looking surprised that they survived even with the ceiling of the cave coming down on them.

"No matter, this time I will end them" said Licht calmly.

"I hope your ready kid, the next guy your taking down is the guy with the black dots on his face" Yami said pointing his katana at Valtos.

"Alright, then after I'm going to take down that Licht guy" said Asta about to rush forward until Yami kicked him in the back, making him fall to his knees, "What gives captain Yami" he asked looking confused?

"Your not even close at being able to take that guy down, hes mine, you can take down that scarecrow looking guy" Yami said while Valtos looked annoyed by his insult. Yami dug his feet into the ground and stretched his sword out, "Gotta say, its really been a while since ive gone all out" he said smirking as darkness shot up from his back and the ground underneath him shook from his magic power being unleashed.

He jumped towards Licht at incredible speed that it looked like he vanished, surprising the eye of the midnight sun leader before he teleported away as Yami re appeared and brought his dark covered blade down. Some of the ground shot up as Yami turned around to see Licht above him.

Multiple light swords appeared around him and shot toward Yami, "Dark Magic, Dark cloaked lightless slash" Yami said as he swung his sword and a slash of darkness destroyed the light swords. Yami then jumped towards Licht and brought his sword down.

Licht dodged the attack and appeared on the ground. He fired multiple light swords again up at Yami which created a large explosion of light. Licht smiled thinking he had won until he saw sphere covered in darkness in the light, the sphere vanished as Yami jumped out of it and sending a dark slash at Licht who disappeared in a flash of light.

"So you were telling us that story earlier, but something tells me you weren't finished with it" said Yami as Licht made a big light sword appear in his hand. The two of then began a sword battle, each blocking the others attack, "That grimoire of yours has a clover on it so that means your from here, I don't get why you would attack your own people" he said sending out a slash and Licht jumped out of the way.

"As someone from another land you must see why I would want to destroy this one" said Licht as he created another light whip from his left hand, "Some of the people of this land are on the verge of starvation while the rich throw away what they cannot finish, the people with power are the ones who are better treated while wondering why others were born and treat the people who are from different lands miserably, we will make the ones who think like this answer for what they've done" he said calmly.

"Yeah that doesn't make sense at all" said Yami looking bored as he scratched the back of his head.

"No it makes perfect sense, we are the ones who will make the people of the clover kingdom pay for their sins" said Licht calmly as the light whip moved around him.

"Yeah I kind of understands what you mean from that now, but your really annoying me" Yami said as he jumped into the air and brought his sword downward and sending another black slash at Licht who destroyed the slash with his light whip. Their battle caused a large amount of dust to go up.

Asta stared at the battle surprised, "So that's what the captains like when hes not holding back, but if its like this, how am I gonna surpass them without magic, the captain, Yuno, the wizard king" he thought as he gripped his swords feeling annoyed at himself.

Valtos was staring at the battle looking surprised as well, but not for the same reason as Asta, "The captain of the black bulls is able to hold his own against master Licht, impossible" he thought when he saw the black bulls Captain jump to a wall, "Master Licht allow me to assist" he said seeing an opening to attack. A dark magic portal appeared in front of him and one on Yamis right side.

He shot a flame through his portal and when it through the second portal Yami destroyed the flame with his sword. He then jumped down next to Asta making him fall down.

"He almost landed on me" Asta thought looking shocked.

"What do you think your doing, I thought I told you to take care of the scarecrow guy" said Yami calmly making Asta look down.

"Yeah but" Asta began to say when Yami interrupted him.

"Don't worry about not using magic or fighting like me, instead fight him your own way" he said making Asta look surprised.

Asta then looked determined as he gripped his two anti magic swords, "You got it" he said as he started running towards Valtos, "I'm gonna take this guy down".

"You still continue to oppose master Licht, its over, spacial magic, portal barrage" Valtos said as the pages in his grimoire turned. Multiple small dark portals appeared around him and Asta. The ones surrounding Asta shot purple flames at him. Asta used his swords to destroy most of them, but one hit his left shoulder.

"Damnit, I missed one" he said as he tired to ignore the pain and move forward while destroying the purple flames with his swords when when another one hit him in his injured knee making blood come out. Asta stopped moving after that hit, "Cmon, I need to remember to stay calm" he thought closing his eyes.

Valtos looked surprised when Asta threw away both of his swords, "You've thrown away your only weapons for battle, if your so quick to die then let me help you" he said.

But Asta was waiting for the moment as his anti magic swords spun around him, when a dark magic portal appeared behind him he quickly turned around and jumped into it it, "He jumped through the portal" said Valtos looking surprised when he looked at one of the portal surrounding him. Asta jumped out of the portal with a determined look on his face and punched Valtos in the face.

The punch sent Valtos flying and he hit off the ground multiple times before hitting the caves wall.

"Haha, you punched him, that's your way of fighting, way to go kid" said Yami laughing when Asta fell down onto the ground. Licht then appeared behind Yami while he was still laughing.

"Your wide open" he said smiling sending the light whip at Yami when it stopped moving. The light whip was suddenly turning dark as the end of it was touching what looking like a black circle that was next to Yami, "My magics being drawn in" he thought looking surprised.

Yami then looked behind him, not looking surprised that Licht was there, "Yeah I don't think so, dark magic, black hole" he said as the rest of the light whip was now covered in darkness.

"I cant move" said Licht looking surprised that he couldnt remove the whip from the black hole and couldnt move his body either.

"Followed by" said Yami holding his sword in the air as the entire blade was covered in darkness, "Dark Cloaked, Dark blade" he said sending an even bigger darkness slash down at Licht. The slash cut into his shoulder.

"Way to go captain Yami" said Asta cheering.

"Haha, you fell down" said Yami laughing about how Asta fellow down earlier after punching Valtos.

"Amazing how your magic was able to stop me from moving, then again I shouldn't be surprised since your darkness opposes my light" said Licht was now standing on the ground and facing Yami, "Though since darkness is the slowest type to control, you cover your blade with darkness and use reinforcement magic to aid you in battle" he said calmly despite his injury's.

"Yeah that's about it" said Yami calmly as well.

"Wait that's all your gonna say" said Asta looking surprised by the black bulls captain short answer.

"Well this attack I'm sure will end it" said Licht as he flew into the air and a bright orb started to shine between his hands, "This is where you will meet your end Yami Sukehiro, it's a shame because you're the second toughest opponent I've faced" he said making the black bulls captain look confused.

"Wait second" he said.

"Yes, the first was the one who injured my arm" Licht said holding up his right arm that was wrapped in black bandages, "The wizard king Julius Novacrono".

"Hey don't start acting like your going to win, we cant still beat you" said Asta holding his big anti magic sword in the air as he stood next to his captain.

"You will pay as well boy for what you did to Valtos and I'm taking back that grimoire of yours" said Licht as the orb got bigger and started shining brighter.

"Were dead" said Yami calmly while Asta looked shocked by his attitude.

"Cmon captain there's gotta be something we can do" said Asta.

"People with four leaf clover grimoires have always been powerful, if I don't think of something to surprised him were done for" thought Yami, "Well that's future Yamis problem anyway".

While the battle was happening, inside Nean villages church the kids that were taken were being reunited with their parents. Marie, Luca and Marco were waiting outside one of the rooms where mages with healing magic were healing Gauche, Neas and Theresea.

"Well looks like thats everyone" said Finral as the portal he used to bring the children to the church vanished, he then heard Gauche.

"Cmon you old hag, you cant die" he said as he kneeled next to the bed where Theresea was lying on as the mages healed her.

"Gauche they're doing the best they can, shouldn't you focus on your own healing" said Finral as he walked into the room with Marie, Luca and Marco. Some of the other kids who lived in the church were there as well.

"How about you shut up and tell them to heal her quicker" said Gauche looking annoyed at Finral.

"Hey calm down now" said Finral with a sweat drop on his forehead, "Did he forget I'm his superior" he thought.

"You don't have to worry sir, all the injury's he sustained were off by a hair from hitting anything fatal" the mage who was healing Gauche said.

"Wow, talk about luck" said Finral looking surprised.

"No, its like it was something else" the mage said when Theresea spoke.

"Can't you all quiet down" she said.

"Sister" said Marie, Luca and Marco.

"Old hag" said Gauche as he noticed her eyes opening.

"Gauche, you need to go back and help Asta" she said holding up her hand as magic power surrounded it. She placed her hands on Gauches face as she gave him what power she could give, "I'm really happy you met that boy, you've become a better person thanks to him" she said before her hand fell and her eyes closed.

"Old hag, no" said Gauche before he turned and grabbed one of the healing mages by the front of his robes, "You bring her back right now" he said.

"But sir" said the mage holding up his hands.

"Do you want to be the reason Marie cry's" Gauche said looking annoyed when the mage interrupted him.

"But shes not dead" he said. Gauche then noticed that Theresea was now smiling whiile her eyes were still closed.

"You shouldn't make people think your dead, its not funny" said Gauche looking down.

"You once called me an old immortal demon, I'm not going anywhere for a long time" Theresea said still smiling.

The kids then started walking over the Gauche, including Luca and Marco, "Please take my power, my power to, take my magic, you gotta go help Asta" they said as they offered to do the same thing Theresea did.

"Here take mine to" said Neas standing up from where he was sitting as magic powers surrounded his hands.

"But why you " said Gauche as Neas placed his hands on his chest and gave him his magic power.

"Marie was hurt and frightened because of me, I want to make up for it" said Neas before looking up at Gauche, "When you get there, wish Asta good luck for me".

"See Big brother" said Marie getting Gauches attention, he looked to see Marie holding up her hands that were surrounded by her magic power, "Its better when we all help each other" she said smiling.

Gauche then looked determined as he looked at Finral, "Finral, take us back there" he said.

"What" said Finral, "Would you stop giving me orders" he thought before looking serious, "I hope you don't intend on facing that guy with insane magic power, we wouldn't even be able to use my spacial magic against him for a sneak attack since he would be able to sense it, were better off waiting for reinforcements from headquarters".

"Don't worry, I have a plan" said Gauche looking determined.

Back at the cave Yamis grimoire opened and the pages turned, "Dark magic, black cocoon" he said as half a sphere of darkness surrounded him and Asta.

"Wait, what is this" said Asta looking confused.

"Went on the defense to buy us sometime, otherwise were dead and Rosas gonna go be mad when she finds out I got myself into a situation like this one" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"We can use the flat side of my sword to stop the attack" said Asta looking determined.

"You try that and all that will be left behind is those swords of yours" said Yami.

"Well there's gotta be something we can do" said Asta starting to get annoyed.

"Not giving up is an idea" said Yami.

"That's perfect" said Asta when outside the black cocoon, a magic portal appeared with Finral and Gauche walking out.

"Why is it so bright in here" said Finral shielding his eyes from the light. Gauche however looked determined as a mirror appeared next to him and he vanished.

"This is your end, light magic, divine light of punishment" said Licht as the orb fired a big light beam towards Yami and Asta.

"Were dead" said Yami calmly as he closed his eye waiting for the hit.

But Gauche appeared in front of the black cocoon as he held his arms up with his palms open, a big mirror then appeared in front of the beam of light, "Mirror magic, full reflection" said Gauche as the light beam hit the mirror and reflected back towards Licht who looked surprised before his own attack hit him.

The beam of light was so powerful that after hitting Licht, it went through the caves wall and out of the mountain.

When the beam stopped the giant mirror vanished, "Your magic maybe powerful, but mirrors will always reflect light" said Gauche as he watched the eye of the midnight sun leader fall towards the ground.

Meanwhile far way from both the mountain and Nean village. Inside a dark cave where a lab was set up were two big tubes filled with green Liquid. Sassy was healing in one of them, "How could someone do this to poor innocent Sally" said one of the three people standing in front of the tubes. The one who spoke sounded angry.

"Hate, rage, cant forgive" came a woman's voice.

The third person yawned before speaking, "Its going to be a real pain, but if its to help Licht out I guess it cant be helped" he said. The person who spoke had black hair with some white at the front.

The woman who spoke had long pink hair and a gem in her forehead.

The first person who spoke with anger in his voice looked more like a beast then a person. He had sharp teeth and long yellow hair. Unlike the other two who were wearing white robes the same way as the other members of the eye of the midnight sun, his was wrapped around his waist. But something the three of them had in common was that they all have red markings somewhere on their face, like Licht.


	25. Part 25: The third eye

**Part 25: The third eye**

The only sound that could be heard in the cave after Gauche had reflected Lichts spell, was Licht himself as he fell to the ground, "Good timing Gauche" said Finral looking relieved. Gauche however looked exhausted as the black cocoon covering Yami and Asta vanished.

"Whoa, what just happened" said Asta looking surprised since he and Yami were almost killed.

"Haha way to go Gauche, you came back to save us and used a new spell while you were at it" said Yami smiling as he patted Gauche on his shoulder.

"Captain Yami, thank you, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be the magic knight I am today" said Gauche still looking exhausted.

"Oh is that so, so you wont mind if take all the credit for taking the light guy down" Yami said still smiling when Asta spoke up.

"But you were ready to die just a few moments ago" he said calmly when his squad captain grabbed him by the top of his head and picked him up from the ground.

"What do you think your talking about, you think you say whatever you want since you beat up that scarecrow looking dude" said Yami looking at Valtos who was unconscious on the the ground after being knocked out by Asta earlier.

"Okay how about we all calm down" said Finral nervously.

"What did you do anyway" said Yami who was still holding up Asta who was trying to get out of his grip and Gauche looking annoyed at the spacial magic user.

"Well I guess we better bring in this guy now" said Yami letting go of Asta. The four of them walked over to Licht who was still awake.

He looked towards Gauche smiling, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have ever tired to hurt you" he said making Gauche look confused by his statement.

"Oh this guys a friend of yours, sorry about that" said Yami looking towards Gauche.

"No I've never met this guy before" said Gauche looking serious.

"It's alright, someday you'll understand" said Licht.

"Well we want to find out more about you eye of the midnight sun guys so will be taking you back to headquarters so you can tell us all about it, now lets see I know I have binding spell here somewhere" Yami said as the pages in his grimoire turned, "Uh here we go, dark binds" he said as dark ropes shot out off his grimoire and started to surround Licht.

"Alright Firnal take me back to Marie" said Gauche looking at Finral.

"I'm your superior so stop giving me orders, anyway I cant do that right now, I only had one spell left in me and that was to get us here, so you'll have to wait for me to recover more mana" Finral said while Yami and Gauche looked away from him annoyed, "Hey don't be like that".

"Just when I thought you could have been more useful" said Yami.

"I'm sorry Marie, looks like ill have to wait before I can hug you" said Gauche wrapping his arms around himself as blood came out of both of his nostrils.

Asta looked out of the hold in the caves ceiling, "Sorry Noelle, looks like I wont be coming back for another while" he said.

Back at Neas Village inside the restaurant Rebecca works, Rebecca who was holding Pam in her arms while her other brother and sister stood at her sides. Noelle was sitting at a table looking at the Magic device where she was talking to Sekke, "Where are our reinforcements already" she said looking annoyed.

"I went to the black bulls headquarters to find them, but they wouldn't pay attention" the image of Sekkke said smiling as he brushed his hair back.

"Wait you went to headquarters, what did captain Yami say" she asked looking surprised that he went to the black bulls headquarters.

"I told him the situation but he wouldn't listen to reason" said Sekke holding his hands up while smiling.

"You know I probably shouldn't believe you after what you did to Asta during the magic knights entrance exam" said Noelle realizing that some of the stuff Sekke was saying could be lies. But before Sekke could respond to her there was a commotion going on outside.

Noelle and Rebecca looked at each other surprised before they ran outside, but they had left the magic device on where Sekke yawned, "Well its almost time for a shift change, captain Jack should be awake by now and I should fill out my report or he will be like, What took you so long to fill out this report, how about I cut you up instead" he said his last few words with his hands up, doing his impression of the green praying mantis captain.

Outside Rebecca and Noelle some of the kids that were taken were being reunited with their parents, "Wait their back, what about Luca and Marco" Rebecca said as she looked around worried that her sibling weren't among the kids that were outside.

Two of the kids rushed over to Noelle, "Hey you're the one who called for help right, it's thank to you that we were saved" a little boy said smiling.

"Well your welcome, it is our job as Magic knights to look after the people" Noelle said brushing one of her pony tails back, "Wait so the reinforcements already came by, why didn't they come by for me" she thought.

"Yeah sister Theresea used this cool spell to get us out of the cave, then one of the men turned into this big mud monster" the kids said explaining what they had seen.

"Yeah but where's Asta" Noelle asked when Nero flew by her head. Noelle looked where Nero was flying to and saw the anti bird was flying towards a door that leads to the inside of the church.

Inside the church where Theresea was still be healed by the mages, Nero flew into the room and was soon followed by Noelle, "Asta" she said hoping he was in the room when Rebecca and her sibling walked into the room aswell.

"What happened" said Rebecca noticing the wounded Theresea on the bed.

"Sister" said Luca and Marco getting her attention. Rebecca rushed over to them and with tears of joy in her eyes as she held them close and her siblings returned the hug.

"I'm so glad your okay, is sister going to be alright" Rebecca asked looking at healing mages.

"Don't you worry, I still got another hundred years left in me, I'm not going anywhere for a long time" Theresea said smiling before she started coughing.

"Please sister try not to talk" said one of the healing mages.

"That robe" said Noelle recognizing the black bulls robe Marco was wearing.

"Oh Asta borrowed it to me, he said it was filled with a magic knights courage and he was right" Marco said smiling as he held the black bulls robe, "I didn't feel afraid after I put it on and I didn't even cry once" he said before removing the robe and handing it to Noelle, "Can you give it back to him when you see him" he said, but the real reason he gave her the robe was because it looked like she was missing Asta and knew she could need it more then him.

"Thank you and don't worry it will go back to him safely" said Noelle smiling before she looked worried, "But where is Asta now".

"There was another one there" said Neas getting her attention, she noticed the snow magic user was looking down, "His name was Licht, a powerful light magic user".

"So this Licht, is the one Astas still flighting now" said Noelle.

"Yeah, but then this guy named Yami showed up to help him" said Neas.

"My big brother and a spacial magic user went to help them as well, my big brother is strong so I'm sure they'll win" said Marie looking determined.

"Yeah those four are strong together" said Noelle smiling before she thought, "So that captains there too and since Finral was here why didn't he come get me to bring with them, Astas sword has probably used the amount of power I gave to it" she thought while not realizing she was holding Astas black bulls robe close to her chest, "Wait who are you anyway" she said being brought out of her thoughts by realizing she didn't know who Neas was.

Meanwhile back in the cave Licht and Valtos were tied to large rocks by dark bindings. Yami, Finral, Gauche and Asta were siting away from them looking bored, "Can we leave now" said Yami looking at Finral.

"I told you its going to take a while for my mana to recharge so be patient" said Finral looking annoyed since this wasn't the first time they had asked him this question.

"Tch" said Yami and Gauche looking annoyed.

"Don't you tch me, unlike Gauche I wast given extra magic" said Finral.

"I shouldn't have to wait this long to be reunited with Marie, though given whats happened she isn't the only one I'm worried about" said Gauche smiling.

"Huh, what do you mean by what's happened" Asta asked looking confused?

"Shut up, anything that involves Marie doesn't include you, ill kill you for asking" Gauche said annoyed when Yamis stomach growled.

"I'm starving, cant you portal us some food" said Yami.

"I'm not a delivery service" said Finral annoyed when Yami had a serious look on his face as he looked towards the area where Licht had landed earlier.

Yami, Finral and Gauche stood up while Asta looked confused before he got up from where he was sitting.

"That's a lot of mana" said Yami when a dark magic portal opened revealing three people walking out of it. Two men and a woman.

"That portal, but that other guy is still out cold" said Asta looking surprised.

"Who are you guys" said Yami as his grimoire opened when the man standing at far right yawned.

"Man it looks like a big battle went down here, looks like Licht and Valtos got the worst of it" he said before vanishing in flash of light and re appeared in front of Yami and put his hand on the black bulls captains grimoire, "Nice design" he said moving his hand over the grimoires cover.

"Hes fast like the other one" thought Yami slashing his sword forward but the man jumped out of the way, "Dark cloaked, lightless slash" he thought sending a dark slash at the man. The slash hit him in the shoulder, cutting him and making him grunt in pain.

"Well looks like that hurt, but I can heal it, light magic, healing light particles" the man said holding his hand over the wound as small balls of light came out of his hand and healed him.

"Wait this guy can heal himself too" said Asta looking annoyed.

The pink haired woman and the man who looked like a beast now stood near Licht, "Your in pain, does it hurt" the woman asked Licht?

"No its alright, I'm better now that your all here" said Licht smiling.

"This is why you shouldn't try to do things on your own Licht, look where it gets you" said the man who had been cut by Yamis attack said.

"You ignorant humans, do you have any idea what we do to those that hurt our friends" the beast man said looking annoyed.

"Here ill heal you now" the woman said as her grimoire floated up, but her grimoire looked different then others since it looked like the half of one grimoire on one side and the half of a different grimoire on the other side, "Flame recovery magic, Phoenix healing robe" she said as a bright orange light surrounded Licht making the dark binds vanish as he flew into the air.

"Hey who are these guys anyway" Yami asked?

"They are the three strongest members of the eye of the midnight sun when it comes to battle, you may call them the third eye" Licht said as the three of them stood facing the members of the black bulls and their captain.

"The third eye" said Finral.

"The strongest members of the eye of the midnight sun" said Asta.

"Yes and they are even more powerful then me" said Licht.

"Wait how can they more powerful then their leader" Gauche.

"This kingdoms symbol is a clover correct, a perfect symbol even though they don't live by what it means" said Licht, "In the three leafs they represent, hope, integrity and Love, the third eye represent the opposite of them, there is Rhya the disloyal" he said as the man who had used light magic yawned.

"Veto of despair" he said looking down at the beast man, "And Fana the hateful" he said looking down at the woman with pink hair.

"Hate, I will not forgive those who bring harm to Licht" said Fana.

"This is such a pain" said Rhya as a sword appeared in his hand, one that looked like Yamis but the blade was Black as darkness came off it, he yawned before saying, "Let's end this quick" he said jumping forward, "Copy magic, Dark cloaked lightless slash" he said sending out a dark slash. Yami blocked the attack with his own sword while Finral, Gauche and Asta jumped out of the way.

Astas girmoire opened as he took out his big anti magic sword, "That attack was the same as the captains" he said as he held up his sword looking ready to battle.

"Damnit, I haven't recovered enough mana yet to use my magic" thought Finral while looking annoyed.

"Watch where your fighting" said Veto looking down at Yami. The beast mans arm was covered in orange magic power in the form of a beats arm, "Beast magic, bear claw" he said as he started attacking Yami who kept blocking the attack with his own sword. Yami then jumped towards where Gauche, Firnal and Asta we're standing.

"Gotta say this guy is strong" said Rhya while Yami held up with what was left of the blade on his Katana.

"Look what you did to my sword, do you have any idea how much money I had to use to pay off the debt on this thing" he said looking annoyed when a blast of fire shot towards him. There was a giant explosion of flames and when it vanished there was a black cocoon covering the members of the black bulls.

"What magic was that" said Gauche as a part of the cocoon opened revealing the outside. There was still flames on the ground accept there was now a small red creature on Fanas right shoulder. The creature skin was red with two small wings on its back.

"That thing is spirit magic, looks like its not fully matured yet though, but it can still pack a punch" Yami said while looking down at his left arm where a part of the skin was now red.

"Spirit magic, wait is it like Yunos" thought Asta looking surprised as he remember seeing the small green fairy by Yunos shoulder.

"Don't worry you'll get them next time" said Fana as she petted the spirits head who was still glaring at the magic knights with its yellow eyes.

"Well looks like its time to get serious" said Yami smiling as he walked out of the black cocoon, but it closed itself after its caster walked out, stopping Asta, Gauche and Finral from joining the fight.

"You think you can take us on with that much of a sword left, beast magic, bear claw" said Veto as he resumed his attack on the black bulls captain and Rhaiya sent out more dark slashes.

Yamis sword was mostly darkness now as he started deflecting and defending himself from both of the attacks. But he couldn't stop them all as some slash's ended up cutting both of his arms and one of his legs.

"Captain let me fight to" said Asta looking determined as he looked through an opening in the black cocoon.

"Damnit, I don't even have enough to use one spell" thought Gauche looking annoyed.

"Your not worried about me kid are you, its way to early to be acting like that" Yami said while smiling while Asta, Finral looked surprised by his words, "Don't worry I'm going to be just fine, its about time I push past my limits".

"You can kill them now, spirit magic, salamanders breath" said Fana moving her hand away from the fire spirits head as it opened its mouth and fire started to come up from its throat. It then sensed a big fired blast towards the black bulls captain.

"Its over" said Vettos sending out an orange claw while Rhaiya sent out multiple darkness slashes.

"CAPTAIN" Astas, Finral and Gauche yelled as they noticed all three of the attacks. Yami however gritted his teeth as he gripped the handle of his katana.

When a bright light shined in front of him, green thorns, pieces of mercury and green slashed shot out and destroyed the third eyes attacks causing a massive explosion. The third eye stood together when the smoke cleared revealing the captain of the blue rose knights, Charlotte Roselie, Captain of the silver eagles Nozel Silva and captain of the green praying mantis Jack the Ripper standing in front of Yami who was sitting against a rock on the ground.

"Whoa its them" said Asta recognizing the magic knight squad captains.

"Who are they" said Gauche calmly while Asta and Finral looked surprised by his response.

"Wait you seriously don't know who they are" Finral aksed?

"No one who isn't Marie doesnt matter to me" said Gauche.

"Wow you need to get that sister thing under control" said Firnal before looking over at the magic knight captains, "Their magic knight squad captains, theres Jack the Ripper whos captain of the green praying mantis, hes known for his cutting and one time when he and Yami got into one of their arguments, they ended up cutting a mountain in two" he said.

"Whoa seriously" said Asta looking surprised.

"Nozel Silva, the royal captain of the silver eagles, his face makes a lot of the women scream his name, oh it's so annoying" said Finral looking jealous from how women adore the silver eagles captain.

"Ohhh and that's Charlotte Roselei, captain of the blue rose knights, shes so gorgeous" said Firnal looking excited.

"Your having way to much fun on your own Yami, why not let the rest of us join in, keh keh" Jack said laughing as he licked one of the green blades that was attached to his elbows.

"Uh this sucks, just when I was about to have some sort of awakening, so what do I owe the pleasure of your sudden appearance, my fellow magic knight captains" Yami said looking bored.

"Watch your tongue foreigner, you should be grateful we came, ill make sure your executed for your attitude one day" said Nozel looking annoyed as a puddle of mercury floated behind him.

"Huh, now how am I suppose to take you seriously with your hair done up like that" said Yami looking annoyed and Nozel looked annoyed from his insult.

"You should really thank them Yami since they came along to help you, though I hope we weren't delayed because Nozel needed to get his hair done up" said Charlotte looking down to hide the smile on her face while Nozel looked even more annoyed. Charlotte was holding her sword handle with the Green thorns coming out of it surrounding her.

"Haha, shes got you there silver locks" said Yami laughing.

"So there's more of you now, no matter we will still defeat you all" said Veto clenching his fists.

"We will defeat those who would bring harm to Licht" said Fana as the fire spirit stared at the magic knight captains.

"Oh this is going to be fun" said Jack holding up his left arm.

"You really think you stand a chance against a magic knight captain, we will show you how foolish you are" said Nozel calmly. The three magic knight captains stood ready to face the the third eye, the strongest members of the eye of the midnight sun.


	26. Part 26: The one no one could sense

**Part 26: The one no one could sense**

Back in Neas village at restaurant Rebecca works at. On the second floor Rebecca was tucking Luca and Marco into bed. The two of them having fallen asleep after the events they've been through over the last few hours. Rebecca watched her siblings sleep with a smile on her face, happy that they were home.

Meanwhile in the restaurant Neas was siting at a table with Nero sitting on the table itself, "Then this woman showed up and turned Bor into a monster" Neas said as he finished explaining what had happened to Noelle who was standing next to the table.

The water magic user was still holding Astas black bulls robe close, "Sounds like the eye of the midnight sun used you and your brother for their own purposes" she said.

Neas looked at his hands as a sad look on his face, "But it was still me and my brothers fault that those kids were kidnapped and we took away their magic, I'm going to turn myself into the magic knights and answer for what Ive done" he said before a smile appeared on his face "Besides Asta said we could become friends after that, he said I could do really well with my magic".

"Yeah that does seem like something he would say" said Noelle smiling as she remembered her boyfriend telling her that back when they first met.

"May I ask you something, is your name Noelle" Neas asked?

"Yes, why" she asked looking confused?

"Asta talked about you during the battle, he sad you wouldn't be happy if he didn't make it back" said Neas smiling as he remembered the anti magic users words.

Noelle then found herself blushing, "Well of course its true, I am his girlfriend after all" she said brushing one of her ponytails back before looking out the window that had a view of the mountains, "What is taking him so long anyway".

"I'm sorry" said Neas getting her attention and she looked to see the snow magic user had his head bowed, "Its my fault hes in that situation" but before he could finish talking Noelle interrupted him.

"Now don't go on like that, your going to be Astas friend right, so instead of moping you should be praying for his safe return" said Noelle looking annoyed before she went looking back out the window.

Neas looked surprised by her response before he sat back down, closed his eyes and joined his hands, "Asta please come back safe" he thought.

"Please finish up already Asta and come back already" Noelle thought with a worried look as she looked down at his black bulls robe.

What the two of them didn't know was Rebecca had been watching the two of them through the door to the room that was slightly open, "She really does care about Asta, still I cant help but wonder, what does the kingdom think of a royal being together with a commoner" she shook her head at the last words before she looked serious, "No I shouldn't think about that, besides those two really care about each other" she thought as she smiled as an image of Noelle wiping Astas face during dinner yesterday appeared in her mind.

Back in the mountains the magic knight captains stared at the third eye as Licht flew above them covered in orange flames that began healing him, "So these guys are the eye of the midnight sun, I wonder how satisfying it's going to be when I take them down" Jack said as he held up one of his blades with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think it would be much of a satisfying feeling, probably feel like ripping up a piece of paper" said Yami calmly as he sat against a rock, "I was about to take down these guys anyway before the three of you even got here".

"You sure about that, your looking a little worse then you usually are, perhaps I should practice my cutting techniques on you before I get them, keh keh" the green paying mantis captain said.

"Yep there it is, your crazy" said Yami when Jack held his right shoulder blade near his throat, "Okay okay im sorry" the black bulls captain said as Jack went to look back at the third eye.

"As much as I would like to fight you, I would rather have you all healed up before we get into another one of our skirmishes" said Jack.

"Must you two always get into such ridiculous arguments whenever we meet" said Charlotte with a clam look on her face.

"Huh come on Charlotte no ones getting hurt" said Yami laughing, "You need to learn to relax more".

"You telling me to relax when you're the one sitting on the ground covered in injury's because you couldn't fight on your own, honestly men sometimes can be ridiculous" she said before sighing.

"Man whatever husband you end up with in the future is going to feel really down when he hears all that" said Yami calmly.

"I have no need for a husband, the battlefield is my true partner in life" said Charlotte as she raised her sword handle in thee air and the briars moved.

"Man I hate to let you down but that just sounds really sad" said Yami when green thrones suddenly surrounded him.

"What was that" said Charlotte without looking back.

"Nothing continue with what your doing" said Yami as the briars stopped surrounding him. But what the other magic knights didn't notice was Charlotte looked back for a second. But in that moment she shared a smile with the black bulls captain.

"So these are the eye of the midnight sun, the group with incredible magic power that attacked our kingdom, you will answer for what you've done today" said Nozel as the mercury puddle behind him spread.

"I wouldn't underestimate them Nozel, I mean just look what they did to me" said Yami.

"Quiet foreigner, I wouldn't lose so easily to them like you did" said Nozel calmly.

"Oh I'm so sorry mr high and mighty braided magic captain" said Yami looking annoyed, "How do you guys think he gets the braid of his is done like that anyway, you think he does it himself" he said to his squad mates who were standing behind him.

"Well he is royalty so I guess he has someone do it for him, maybe I should ask Noelle when I see her after this is over" said Asta.

"No way the dude probably has his own stylist" said Firnal looking annoyed.

The silver eagles captain looked annoyed by the black bulls members responses as he remembered before he came here he was looking into a mirror as he done up the braid himself.

"Haha, this going to be fun, I will show you despair" said Veto as his arms began to be covered by his magic power in the form of a beats arms.

"We will defeat them" said Fana as the fire spirit salamander breathed out a small bit of fire.

"Alright lets go, Im ready to take these guys down" said Asta now holding both of his anti magic swords.

"You will be not taking part in this battle" said Nozel looking serious, "This is a battle with magic knight captains in it, it has no place for magic less commoner like you " he said making the Anti magic user give him an annoyed look.

Rhya yawned, "This is going to be such a pain, but I guess if its to help Licht out I guess I can lend a hand" he said as he held his darkness covered sword as he vaished and jumped towards the blue rose captain.

"I call dibs on the young lady and how about we go out together for drinks after this" he said smiling as he sent dark slash at her.

"Ha, you wish" said Charlotte calmly as she destroyed the dark slash with her green thorns, "Briar magic, corpse hunting briars" she said as she sent her thorns into the ground. Rhya looked surprised as he had to begin dodging the thorns that tried to attack him.

"Lets see if you can keep up the spell when your being attacked" said Veto as he jumped into air when the green praying mantis captain jumped in front of him.

"Oh I don't think so, severing magic, dividing scythe" he said slashing his right blade forward and sending out a green slash of light that even cut into the ground. Veto ended up dodging the attack.

"Ive been waiting for this" said Nozel as he stared up at Licht, "Mercury magic, silver spears" he said as multiple silver spears shot towards Licht, but they destroyed by flames before they could reach their target.

"I will not allow you to harm Licht" said Fana calmly while Nozel looked annoyed.

The silver eagles captain started shooting silver spears at Fana and the fire spirit would continuously breath fire that destroyed them. But Nozel was firing his magic so fast that the flames weren't able to reach him.

"Looks like your having trouble there Nozel, you want to switch opponents, keh keh" said Jack before he blocked an attack from Veto with one of his blades.

"That wont be necessary" Nozel responded with a serious look on his face as he thought, "You have no idea how far ive come to be here".

Charlotte was able to move her thorns and grabebd the sword in Rhyas hand and took it away, "She was able to get through those attacks, its like shes had experience of seeing this magic being used, well no matter I can always get another one" Rhya said smiling as he took out another sword from his grimoire.

"Looks like Charlottes doing well against that copy guy, oh careful Jack you might cut something else if your not careful" said Yami as the battle continued smoke started to surround the area, "Nozel seems to be holding his own against that fire spirit".

"Wait you can see whats going on captain" Asta said as he stood next to his captain.

"Yeah thanks to Ki, with it you can see whats going on around you" said Yami before looking over at Finral, "Alright Finral you ready" he asked?

"Wait what" said Finral looking confused.

"Well you have been relaxing back for a good while, so im sure you can use a spell by now" said Yami.

"Oh great then we can leave, lets leave everything to the other captains" said Finral looking relieved before he then looked worried when he noticed his captain laughing with a smile on his face.

Licht continued to watch over the battle with a smile on his face, "It seems the magic knight captains are holding their own agains the third eye, no matter since they will soon lose and how did someone so un worthy come to poses that grimoire" he thought as an image of Asta and his grimoire floated in front of him appeared in his mind, "No matter, I will just take it from him" he thought when a spacial magic portal appeared above him with Yami jumping out of it and holding his sword into the air.

"You didn't think I would see this coming" said Licht as the flames stopped surrounding him and held a ball of light in his right hand.

"Looks like hes going for the big boss to, alright then bring it" said Yami looking serious.

Then Asta jumped out from the smoke in front of Licht holding onto his big anti magic sword. The magic knight captains and the third eye stared up at him looking surprised..

"How did he get there through all this confusion" said Nozel.

"No one could sense him, because he has no magic" said Licht as he finally noticed Asta.

"You might be able to sense magic from the others, but I decided to put my trust into our magic less newbie" thought Yami smiling.

"IM NOT GIVING UP" yelled Asta as he hit Licht in the side with his anti magic sword which sent him flying under Yami, who sent down his darkness covered Katana into the eye of the midnight sun leader.

The attack sent Licht flying into the ground.

"Alright we did it" said Asta after landing on the ground and a few moments later Yami landed on his back.

"I hope your not trying not to take all the credit kid" said Yami.

"No captain" said Asta as the two of them stood back up.

"Great now can you finish him before he recovers again" said Finral.

"Wheres Licht" said Fana looking worried.

"Oh no" said Veto.

Licht was lying on the ground when red lines started to surround him. Then he started shining bright as he flew into the air with the red writing forming circles around his body.

"Oh no, the sealing spell that was placed on Licht has been broken" said Veto.

"It must have been from that Anti magic kids attack" said Rhya looking annoyed..

"Keh Keh, now this is getting fun" said Jack sending a green slash at Licht. Only for it to be destroyed by the growing light surrounding the eye of the midnight sun leader.

"So much magic power, a force this strong would also destroy the surrounding area" said Charlotte looking surprised at the amount of magic power coming off of Licht.

"You" said Licht looking at Asta, "Why does someone like you have that grimoire, how can you posses both the demon slaying sword and demon dwelling sword, give it back" he said looking annoyed.

"Hey im getting sick of the things your saying, this grimoire belongs to me and so do the the swords, it doesn't matter if they look beaten up" said Asta looking serious as held his grimoire in his hand.

"Those do not belong to you give them back, they belong to the master" said Licht looking angry as the caves walls began to shake from the force of the magic power.

"The master, so is he not the true leader" thought Nozel.

"Oh this is insane, hes been holding back this entire time and could have wiped us out at any time" said Finral as he put his hands on each side of his head looking panicked, "Why did I even come here in the first, better yet why did even bother joining this ridiculous squad".

"Don't you get it, this is the perfect opportunity, just Imagine all the limits we can surpass right here and now" said Yami smiling.

"Alright lets go" said Asta looking determined as he gripped the handles of both of his anti magic swords.

Finral continued to scream until Gauche grabbed him by the front of his black bulls robe, "Calm down already would you" said Gauche.

"Hey Im still your superior" said Finral still looking upset while Gauche looked annoyed as the light continued to get bigger.

"Can I even reflect this spell with the magic power I have left" he thought.

"That magic power is suppose to be saved for another day" said Veto looking annoyed.

Rhya then yawned, "Well looks like will have to put a stop to it" he said as the three members of the third eye surrounded Licht.

"Sealing magic, Trinity sealing" the three of them all said at the same time as magic power surround their body's before shooting at Licht making the light stop.

"They stopped that much magic power" said Charlotte looking surprised.

Jack then noticed Rhya vanish in a flash of light before appearing in front of Valtos and picking him up. He vanished in another flash of light before standing with the rest of the third eye as Licht fell onto the ground.

"Sorry but it seems our leader is feeling a little under the weather, so will need to settle this another time" said Rhya as dark magic portal appeared underneath them.

"Next time we meet magic knights, I will show you all true despair" said Veto as the dark magic portal started to cover them.

"Next time you will definetely meet your end" said Fana calmly before the dark magic portal completely covered them and the members of the eye of the midnight sun vanished.

"Wait did we uh win" said Asta looking confused.

"No its more like they ran off because they had to" said Firnal sighing.

"No I would count this a win, after all were all still left standing and their the ones to chose run away" said Yami calmly.

"Alright" said Asta cheering.

"Don't you have something to say to us Yami" said Jack smiling.

"Well I don't have any idea what your talking about, we could have won without you" said Yami calmly.

"Keh keh, yeah right you would have been done for" said Jack.

"Yeah I guess your right, plus I gotta feeling someone wouldn't be happy with me if I didn't give a proper than you, so thanks for the help my fellow magic knight captains" said Yami when Asta ran over to Firnal and Gauche.

"Did you guys hear that, we won, yeah" Asta cheered again before he fell on his back unconscious from exhaustion.

"Looks like Astas down" said Finral.

"Well you should take him to go get healed now, so why don't you make yourself useful" said Yami.

"Oh like I haven't been useful this entire time" said Finral looking annoyed.

"Ill have to keep any eye on that one, Asta wasn't it, Noelle seemed to care about him enough to stand up to me" the silver eagles captain thought as he stared at the sleeping anti magic user, "Still this is far from over" he thought back as he remembered the last time he saw Feugoleon awake.

Back at the eye of the midnight sun hideout, there was now another tube on either side of Sallys. Valtos was on the left slide while Lichts was on the right side, "You can rest easy now Licht" said Rhya as he stood with Veto, Fana and Rades.

"We will make sure the magic knights pay for what they did to you" said Veto.

"Yeah well they really messed up this time" said Rades looking annoyed.

"What did you say" Veto said looking annoyed at the corpse magic user.

"All I'm saying is the magic knights are going to report back to the wizard king, they'll know about Licht and they might be able to find out about his true identity" Rades said as Veto walked over to him angrily.

"Calm down Veto" said Rhya stopping him from hurting a scared Rades, "Rades does have a point, its going to be pain, but I guess ill go" he said smiling.


	27. Part 27: Helping the Wizard King

**Part 27: Helping the Wizard King **

Asta started to regain conscious as he slowly opened his eyes, "Where am I, am I dead" he thought as he slowly opened his eyes to see a parts of a green cage. He then jumped up straight grabbing the handle bars of the cage, "WAIT I CANT BE DEAD" he yelled when he suddenly fell to the ground. The flower cage vanishing after he fell.

"Oh sorry about that Asta" said a female voice he recognized.

"Always being over dramatic" said a male voice he would be happy to hear sometimes while other times he would feel annoyed.

He looked up to see he was in some kind of bedroom and the two people who had spoken was Mimosa who looked relieved and Yuno who looked calm. There was also Klaus and Noelle who looked relieved as well in the room.

"Yuno, Mimosa and sir four eyes you're here too" said Asta as he slowly got off the ground only to be met by Noelle who instantly wrapped her arms around hm and buried her face into his neck.

"Noelle" he said looking worried since he could feel her shaking a little.

"Your finally awake, do you have any idea how worried I was about you" she said still keeping her head where it was resting on his shoulder.

Asta smiled before wrapping his arms around his girlfriends waist, "Don't worry I'm back now" he said before the two of them looked into each other's eyes smiling at the feeling of being reunited.

Klaus then coughed making the young couple blush realizing they werent the only people in the room, "Well I'm glad your awake, you had us all worried" he said pushing up his glasses.

"Are you feeling any better" asked Mimosa?

"Yeah thanks your healing magic worked great" said Asta as Noelle stopped hugging him but still held his hand, "But how did you all get here and where am I, also what did Noelle mean by finally awake" he asked looking confused?

After finding out he was in a room at the church in Nean village he was then told how long he had been asleep, "I was asleep in for an entire day" Asta said looking surprised.

"It's completely normal from the exhaustion after taking part in battle, we wanted to help as well but by the time we arrived the enemy had already run away" said Klaus.

"If I had been there the enemy wouldn't have gotten away so easily" said Yuno calmly.

"Well anyway its thanks to you Asta that the children were saved, the one responsible for the incident, Neas was it is being talked to back at magic knights headquarters" said Klaus.

"He truly feels remorseful for what hes done so he shouldn't be facing any severe punishment, he's actually going to be helping around the church from now on to make up for what he did" said Mimosa smiling.

"That's great to hear, I know he will do great" said Asta smiling that everything was going to work out for the snow magic user.

"Well I suggest you should take it easy for now" said Klaus.

"I think Klaus was worried most about you besides Noelle, she actually had to get him to leave the room at one point" said Mimosa giggling as an image flashed through Klaus mind. He was watching through a crack in the door to Astas room. Noelle had put a warm cloth on his forehead before holding his hand as she watched him sleep.

"Well anyway we should let you know that the nun sister Theresea is now awake" Klaus said changing the subject making Asta looked surprised to hear the news.

"Right" said Asta before looking at his left hand since Noelle was still holding his right hand, "The next time I face those eye of the midnight sun guys ill be even stronger then before and beat them" he said before pointing his fist at Yuno, "You here that Yuno, I'm going to get stronger and stronger and win".

"Not a chance" said Yuno smiling, "Because ill get stronger and stronger and stronger then that" he said making his rival look annoyed.

"Oh yeah then ill just have to get stronger, and stronger and stronger and stronger" said Asta looking determined before the two of them said while smiling, "Until I become the wizard king".

"Alright you two, come on we better get back now" said Mimosa smiling at their interaction.

"Your right, later" said Yuno smiling at Mimosas before he waved back at his rival as the three members of the golden dawn left the room.

"Did something happen between those two" said Asta looking confused while Noelle laughed at his expression.

"Turns out Yuno took Mimosa out on a date a while back, apparently it went really well" she said smiling feeling happy for her cousin while Asta looked surprised by what he just found out.

Inside Thereseas room the nun was lying in bed after being healed, Gauche and Marie were standing next to the bed, "Thought Id come see how you were doing you old crone" said Gauche.

"Why would you talk to someone like that when their in their sick bed, then again I shouldn't be surprised by an x convict" said Theresea looking annoyed.

Gauche then stepped closer and looked down, "Maybe I should finish what those other guys started you old hag" he said looking annoyed.

"Go ahead and try, you be right back in prison where you belong" said Theresa looking annoyed now as well.

"Cmon you two no fighting" said Marie looking annoyed.

"Don't worry Marie everything's fine" said Gauche looking beach at his sister with a smile on his face and blood coming out of his nose, "Still I should thank you for look after Marie after all this time" he said to Theresea as he looked out the window in the room.

Theresea looked calm until she looked surprised by the words the mirror magic user said next, "Also, thanks for not dying" he said without looking back at her. The nun then smiled, knowing that Gauche really had changed.

"Well Marie are you happy that I didn't fight" said Gauche smiling as he turned around when the door to the room opened.

"Hey everyone" said Asta walking into the room.

"Asta" said Marie happily as she rushed over to him and he picked her up from the ground with his right arm and started to spin her around as she cheered.

Gauche watched them with a shocked look on his face as it looked like he had frozen to stone again, "I'm so glad your finally awake Asta, you slept for so long I thought you were dead" Marie said as she was put back on the ground.

"Don't worry I'm all good now" said Asta smiling.

"I'm glad to see your awake and well Asta, I'm sure you will want to tell sister Lily about the adventure you've had" said Theresa happy to see the young magic knight was alright.

"Yeah I'll tell her all about it, I wonder if Yuno wrote to her about him and Mimosa" he said when the door to the room opened again, this time it was Noelle.

"Asta come on its time to go now" said Noelle.

"Yeah alright, but we've got to make one stop first" said Asta smiling.

Asta, Noelle, Marie and Gauche went to the restaurant where Rebecca works at where a small feast had been made. Asta was currently stuffing his mouth while Noelle ate with a fork. Rebecca and all her siblins were in front of Asta and Noelles table. But sitting at far away table was Gauche who was glaring at the anti magic user.

"Die Asta, die Asta, die Asta" he said repeatedly.

"Brother" said Marie.

"Uh, I can still eat more" said Asta as he picked up another plate.

"Guess it's a good thing Rebecca taught me a little about cooking" thought Noelle before taking a bite from her own plate, "The only thing I have to worry about is if it will be as good as hers".

"Here you go Asta, it's all clean" Marco said as he handed Asta his black bulls robe.

"Hey thanks for keeping this safe Marco" said Asta as he got up from his chair to put back on the robe.

"Actually I gave it to Noelle when we got back but she told me to keep an eye on it for you while she was looking after you" said Marco.

"Well I guess I have to thank you too Noelle for looking after this" said Asta as he finished putting back on the robe.

"Well someone had to look after that, honestly Asta you always need someone to look out for you" said Noelle blushing form his comment.

"Well next time I'm going somewhere ill make sure to bring you along" said Asta which made his girlfriend blush more.

"They really do look great together and I'm sure that theyll be strong when they fight together aswell" thought Rebecca before she walked over to Noelle, "Hey Noelle can you do something for me" she asked?

"Yeah what is it" she asked only for Rebecca to whisper something in her ear. The girl blushed before saying, "Alright, hey Asta" she said.

"Yeah" he asked only for Noelle to grab the left side of his face and kiss him on his right cheek.

"Whoa" said Asta blushing as he held a hand over his cheek.

"I asked her to do that for me, I'm sure she wouldn't be happy with another woman kissing her boyfriend" said Rebecca smiling, "Thank you for saving Luca and Marco, Asta".

"Uh yeah no problem" said Asta still looking dazed form the kiss while Noelle blushed from kissing Asta in front of everyone.

After they returned to the black bulls headquarters everyone accept Rosa was in the main room, "Alright Asta you all healed up from your battle in Nean village" said Magna.

"Yep I'm all better now" said Asta cheerfully.

"Alright then its time for the traditional black bulls eating contest, our theme for today is potato pies" said Magna pointing at the joined table where multiple potato pies were stacked.

"Oh boy I cant wait" said Asta as he was the only one sitting at the table and so was Charmy who was drooling.

"Is this even a tradition" said Vanessa as she sat up on the couch she had been lying on.

"I cant believe I missed out on fighting those eye of the midnight sun guys, can you spar with me I don't want to get rusty" said Luck who was standing in front of Vanessa and punching his fists forward.

"Oh its only been half a day, but I miss you already Marie" said Gauche as he looked at a photo of his sister as he and Gray walked over to the table.

"Captain Yami sir would you judge this contest for us sir" said Magna.

"Yeah I guess so, alright then begin" said Yami. The only ones who had quickly started eating was Asta and Charmy.

"I wonder those actually taste like" said Noelle taking a bite out of peace before putting a hand over her mouth, "Great now my mouths all dry".

"Alright here we go, flame magic, flame cook" said Magna pushing a fire ball into his pile of pies which made them all go black. When he took back he instantly fell back in his chair from the taste.

"Alright your out Magna" said Yami when Luck was about to take a bite when he felt his stomach getting full.

"I haven't even took a bite yet and yet I'm already full" said Luck while next to him Firnal was pushing pieces of pie into a spacial magic portal.

"I see what your doing Firnal, stop using spacial to teleport your food into Lucks stomach, your out" said Yami making the spacial magic user look down because he got caught.

"If I can only just get some water" said Noelle reaching for a glass only for it to fall over and making he head fall in defeat. Meanwhile Vanessa was sitting next to her while throwing up.

"Alright those two are out" said Yami when he heard Asta say "Whoa". The black bulls captain looked to see Gordon stick his head out of Astas pile of pies.

"You cant just show up like that Gordon its creepy" said Asta only for Gordon to mutter silently with a smile on his face.

"Alright that's just creepy your out and those two have been out since the beginning" said Yami looking over at Gauche who was still looking at a picture and Gray blowing out smoke, "Looks like the only two people we have left are Asta and Charmy" he said as the two he mentioned continued to devour their food.

"I'm going to win, ill win this contest without using any magic" said Asta as he picked up his plate.

A few moments later he was on the ground on his back with a few pies still on his plate while Noelle was kneeling next to him with a glass of water, "I couldn't win without magic" he said.

"No surprise there" thought most of the black bulls members including Noelle as she handed him the water.

"Looks like he still he needs more training" said Charmy smiling from her victory as she drank from a cup of tea.

"Well I guess the winner of the contest is Charmy" said Yami when a magic portal opened in front of him and a small owl carrying a letter came out of it. The owl dropped the letter into the black bulls captain hand before flying back into the portal.

"That crest, its from the capital, is something going on" said Asta as he got back up from where he was sitting on the ground.

"Their holding a meeting for the magic knight captains tomorrow and it saids to bring you along because the wizard king needs your help with something" said Yami as he read the letter.

"The wizard king, does it say what he need me for" Asta asked as he got up in his chair only for his captain to grab his head.

"Well you'll just have to wait and come with me to find out wont you" said Yami squeezing his head and the black bulls captain noticed the downed look on Noelle face, "Noelle why don't you come along to".

"Wait really" said Noelle looking surprised, "But didn't the letter not mention me".

"Well you didn't take part in the battle so you must have been missing him, besides mushroom head didn't mention in the letter that Asta couldn't bring someone with him" said Yami.

In the capital as the sun began to set, the wizard king watched from his office when Marx walked into the room, "Ive notified the captains sir, they should be here tomorrow" he said smiling.

"Excellent Marx" said Julius still looking out the window.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, is all of this really necessary" asked Marx?

"As much as I hate to admit, there is a traitor among the magic knights and it will be up to Asta if we can figure out who that is" said Julius with a serious look on his face as he continued to watch the sun set.

The next day Marx was standing in front of Yami, Asta and Noelle at the magic knight headquarters, "Greetings Im glad you can all make it here today" he said.

"Who is this guy" said Asta looking confused.

"I think he works with the wizard king" said Noelle.

"This is mushroom head, so where is this meeting happening anyway" said Yami calmly.

"Like your captain said my name is mushroom hea, wait no its not" said Marx looking annoyed, "I guess this is the first time we've met in person Asta my name is Marx and I have the honor of working alongside the wizard king Juilius Novacrono" he said bowing.

"Wow working with the wizard king, that's awesome mushroom head" said Asta cheerfully.

"The magic knight captains are meeting in a room inside the building, Asta and Noelle you can follow me" said Marx as they walked into the building.

Marx was holding a lantern as he lead Asta and Noelle down a spiral staircase, "I heard about your recent battle Asta, I was impressed, its not everyday the wizard king awards ten stars in a row".

"Whoa ten stars" said Asta looking surprised.

"It was well deserved since you slept for an entire day after the battle" said Noelle brushing one of her pony tails back, "So Marx what is this place anyway".

"It's a dungeon few people know about, you can say this is where we keep the VIPs" said Marx as they walked further down.

"VIPs" said Asta looking confused.

"You remember the battle of the capital correct, two people were captured from that battle and we've been interrogating them here ever since, but they have magic protecting their memory's and its stopped us from finding out information" said Marx.

"So how can I help" said Asta.

"The wizard king believes you can use your anti magic to get read of the spell protecting them and so we can find the traitor among the magic knights who helped the eye of the midnight sun" said Marx.

"Theres a traitor in the magic knights" said Asta looking shocked.

"I hate to admit Asta but the wizard king might be right" said Noelle and he looked to see she had a worried look on her face, "A traitor would make sense since they would have the information on how to get past the capitals defenses" she said as they reached the bottom floor and Marx opened the door to reveal the wizard king standing in front of two people who were strapped to wooden poles by magic bindings. On the right was the witch Catherine who had fought Yuno and the other was the man who has a scar going down the left side of his face.

"Hello Asta its good to see you again and you too Noelle" said the wizard king smiling as he walked up the anti magic user looking exited, "I heard you fought against the midnight suns strongest members, copy magic the ability to copy anyone's magic, beast magic, I don't think Ive heard of that one before, and spirit magic, flame spirit magic I wonder what it was like" he said when Marx stood between them.

"Please sir theres more important matters to attend to" said Marx looking serious.

"Of course, I'm sure you've already heard about the situation Asta, you think you can use your sword to help us" asked Julius.

"Yes sir" said Asta as he took out his big anti magic sword which made Julius excited to seeing it being used.

"Who is this kid" said Catherine.

"Hes the boy who can use ant magic, hes going to use that sword that get read of the spell that's protecting our memory's" said the scarred man as Asta approached them with a smile on his face as held up his anti magic sword.

"No you stay away from us" said Catherine looking afraid when Asta hit them both on the top of the head with the handle of his anti magic sword. After moving away black smoke started coming out of their heads, meaning the spell that had been cast on their memorys was gone.

"Alright then, your up next Marx" said Julius.

"Yes sir, memory retrieval magic, memoir absolute" he said as he pointed his hand at the captured eye of the midnight sun members.

Light trees grew out of each of their heads and on the trees branches were circles displaying images, "Whoa that's cool" said Asta.

"Its amazing" said Noelle.

"I know right, isn't memory retrieval magic amazing" said Julius looking excited.

"Can you quite down now" said Marx.

"Sorry" said Julius and Asta looking down.

"Now your going to answer all of our questions truthfully correct" Marx asked looking at the the eye of the midnight sun members.

"Yes" the two of them said with dazed look on their faces from the magic being used on them.

Meanwhile up above in a room, sitting at a table were magic knight captains, the only ones who werent there were the crimson lions captain who was still out from being injured at the battle in the capital and the golden dawn captain who hadn't arrived yet.

"So your telling me four of you went up against magic a terrorist group and they got away" Gueldre, the captain of the purple orcas, saidwith a smile on his face, "If I had been there they wouldn't have gotten away".

"Keh keh, these guys were nothing like the people your squads been fighting, these guys had real power" said Jack who was sitting across from him, "After all we don't spend our time doing stuff behind the scenes like you do" he said.

"Well I don't have a clue about what your talking about" said Gueldre laughing when Yami started laughing as well.

"I don't know about this new katana, with the ten year payment plan they have me on Im going to be in debt for a while" said Yami smiling as he looked at the new sword he had gotten to replace the one that had been destroyed from his battle with the third eye.

"Would you keep it down, low born and foreigners should really know when not to speak" said Nozel.

"Whats that you want to join our group sir stuffy pants" said Yami.

"Would all of you calm down, how are we suppose to get anything done when your always arguing" said Charlotte, "Something doesn't feel right, you think the captain of the golden dawn would have been here by now" she thought.

"We still need to find a new captain for the crimson lions, whoever its going to be is going to have some big shoes to fill" said Rill, the captain of the Asure deer.

There was a silence in the room where the captains had serious looks on their faces while Dorothy, the captain of the coral peacock continued to sleep, "Uh no everyone's gone silent, guess I better lighten up the mood" thought Rill.

"Hey everyone, look, I'm captain Feugoleon Vermillion" he said as he moved his hands over his face to reveal red markings around his eyes. His response was an annoyed look from the green mantis captain and the silver eagles captain.

"What do you think your doing" said Nozel.

"You think you can just make jokes just because you were made captain at only a young age" saiid Jack making the young magic knight captain look down.

"Haha, that was funny kid" said Yami patting Rills head when the door to the room opened revealing the captain of golden dawn, William.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I had an urgent matter to attend to that couldn't be avoided" he said with a smile as he took a seat at the table.

"Oh and just what was this matter that you had to arrived late to a meeting" said Gueldre with a smile.

"What a coincidence, I was just about to ask you the trick to financial gain" William said calmly.

"Sorry, trade secret" said Gueldre siting back and not questioning the golden dawn captain any further.

"By the way Vangeance, I noticed you weren't at the distinguished award ceremony on the day of the attack on the capital, when a squad member is being awarded it is important that the captain attend as well" said Nozel whose looked turned serious, "Did you have another matter attend to that day as well".

"Well something like that" said William calmly.

Nozel decided not to ask more and then he noticed Rill twisting the front of his hair, "If you plan on doing an impression of me just know that there will be consequences" he said.

"Uh its impossible, the braid of yours is impossible to copy" said Rill stopping his attempt. Nozel looked annoyed while Yami laughed.

"Uh go easy on goldey will you" said Yami meaning Willliam, "Thought let me ask you something Vangeance, do you use light magic" he asked?

"No not really" said William making silence fill up the room again until Rill pushed up his hair.

"Look I'm captain Yami" said Rill only for the black bulls captain to glare at him.

"That's it" he said, "You think you made a good few jokes and that you can make fun of anyone now" he said making the young magic knight captain look nervous, "Well guess what its time you start acting like a magic knight captain and you stop sleeping already" he said looking at Dorothy who nodded in her sleep.

"Oh your nodding in your sleep now, where is Julius anyway hes the one who brought us all here in the first place" said Yami getting up from his seat with an annoyed look on his face, "He better not have left us here and then just take off".

"That's sounds like something he would do" thought most of the captains when an image of Marx appeared at the front of the table where they were all sitting.

"I'm sorry for the delay everyone, but the meeting will be now taking place somewhere else" said Marx when Yami pointed his sword at the image.

"You better come here right now mushroom head" he said looking annoyed making Marx looked nervous.

A few moments later the magic knight captains were now in the same dungeon facing Julius, Marx, Asta, Noelle and the two captured eye of the midnight sun members who still had the the light tree above their heads.

"So this where he took you two, you both doing alright" said Yami looking at Asta and Noelle.

"Yeah I'm fine sir" said Asta, who like Noelle had a nervous on their face.

"Whats up with those two, they look like they need to use the bathroom real bad" said Yami.

"Just what is going on sir" Charlotte asked looking at the wizard king?

"Well its thanks to the help from both Asta and Marx taht we were able to retrieve information from our prisoners" said Julius making some of the captains look surprised, "That information is that one of you is a traitor to the kingdom" he said with a serious look on his face as he watched the magic knight captains wait for the answer to who among them was the traitor.


	28. Part 28: Captain Traitor

**Part 28: Captain Traitor**

"The eye of the midnight sun was founded by a man named Licht, someone with the power of light magic and a four leaf clover grimoire" said Julius as he stood in front of the captured eye of the midnight sun members as he looked at the magic knight captains, "Six years ago he formed a group of mages that directly opposes the kingdom, over that time he has gathered a total of sixty mages and serving directly under him is a group known as the third eye, Rhya, Veto and Fana" he said with a calm look on his face, "Is everything I said true" he asked with out looking back at the two prisoners.

"Yes" the the two of them said with a dazed look on their faces since they were still under Marx's spell.

"Now please tell us, which one of the people in this room is the traitor who helped they eye off the midnight sun" he said making the some of the magic knight captains look surprised.

"Keh keh" said Jack.

"I knew it" thought Nozel with a serious look on his face.

"One of us is the traitor, but who is it" thought Charlotte looking at her fellow magic knight captains.

"It's all their fault, they're the reason captain Feugoleon was injured" thought Asta with an annoyed look on his face as he remembered a wounded Feugoleon who lost his arm during the battle in the capital.

"Why would they do something like this and why was it a captain" thought Noelle with a worried look on her face when the two prisoners answered the wizards kings question.

"The traitor to the magic knights" the two of them began to say at the same time, "Is captain of the purple orcas, Gueldre Poiz" they said and the purple orcas Captain suddenly looked worried with sweat coming down his face.

"Wait you cant honestly believe these two, their enemy's who attacked the capital, they're trying to set me up" said Gueldre as he pointed at the two prisoners.

"Not quiet sure about that Hamy, mushrooms heads magic always makes the person always tell the truth" said Yami calmly.

"Accept for the nickname the black bulls captain is right, every word the two of them have spoken was the absolute truth" said Marx while holding up his grimoire.

"You know I shouldn't be surprised, Ive heard a few bad rumors about you" said Charlotte as the other magic knight captains distanced themselves from the purple orcas captain.

"Are you sure that's all Charlotte, because ive heard plenty" said Nozel.

"I always knew you were dirty, but this takes it to a whole other level" said Jack.

"How could you, you're a magic knight captain and you betrayed your kingdom" said Asta angrily as he clenched his fists.

"If you don't have anything to hide, then lets see what the spell shows us whats in your head" said Yami as all the captains faced the purple orcas captain.

Gueldre backed up as he took out his grimoire, "This isn't right, ill leave and clear my own name" he said as the pages in his grimoire turned, "Transparency magic, activating the invisible mage" he said as his body started to vanish, starting from his feet.

"He turned invisible" said Noelle looking surprised.

"Great, with him like that our attacks wont hit him, looks like things are about to get serious" said Yami as he took out his Katana.

"Wait then does that mean hes invincible" said Asta looking surprised while the invisible purple orcas captains grimoire turned again.

"Transparency creation magic, invisible kngiths" he said as multiple mirages of knights in armor appeared in the room.

"Oh this is going to be fun" said Rill as he moved a paintbrush he was holding in his right hand, while he was holding a wooden plate with multiple colors on it, on his left arm.

One of the Invisibles knight went to go hit Nozel but the silver eagles captain made a shield made out of mercury appear in front of him, blocking the attack before destroying the knight with another piece of mercury.

Jack had made two green blades appear on his arms and started cutting down multiple invisible knights. The blue rose captain made green thorns surrounded multiple knights before moving them through the knights body's which cut them to peace's. She then noticed the door to the room open and close.

"Hes getting away" said Charlotte looking at her fellow magic knight captains and looked to see Yami was smiling.

"Yami" asked William looking confused by the black bulls captains attitude.

"Don't worry we got this" said Yami, unlike the others he noticed that two people had left the room, besides the purple orcas captain.

Meanwhile Gueldre was running up the stairs still invisible, "This cant be possible, its because of this power that I got to where Iam today and thanks to my business deals Ive gained a lot of both power and money" he thought to himself as he imagined standing in front of a large pile of gold coins.

He then noticed the light at the top of the stairs, "Yes, this is will not be the end of my story" he thought smiling when he heard yelling behind him. He turned around just in time to see Asta swinging his big anti magic sword into his side.

"What, how he could see me" thought Gueldre looking surprised while as he was sent flying from the attack, he started to become visible again.

Back in the dungeon after the magic knight captains had finished destroying the invisible knights, "Since that big anti magic sword isn't exactly magic, he should be able to land an attack while out attacks wouldn't work" said Yami making some of the captains sound surprised, "I guess Gueldre found his natural enemy, a magicless boy who can read ki and since shes not here he has water mage backing him up" he said smiling.

Back on the surface, "You dare stand up to me on your own, I'm a magic knight captain and your just a magicless commoner" said Gueldre as he got back up from Astas attack as he now stood outside.

"Well hes not alone" said Noelle standing next to Asta at the doorway and holding her wand out.

"You think the two of you stand a chance against me, if I recall you can't control your magic power" said Gueldre smirking while Asta looked annoyed from his comment, "Still I guess ill show you some of my power, Tranparency magic, invisible knights" he said as multiple invisible knights appeared.

But the purple Orcas captain was then surprised as Asta with both of his anti magic swords took down most of the knights and Noelle destroyed the rest with water blasts, "Your not getting away, you're a magic knight captain so you need to answer for what you've done" said Asta pointing his big anti magic sword at the traitorous captain.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to show some of my true power" Gueldre said annoyed when his girmoire started to shine with his magic power when a voice interrupted them.

"Where are you going Gueldre, we're not done talking yet" said Rill walking out of the doorway with his paintbrush in hand. The asure deer captain had a smile on his face as he moved his paint brush forward, "Painting magic, colors trap" he said as multiple colors shot towards Gueldre and began to surround him in a small colorful tornado.

When it stopped the traitorous captain was trapped in a green stone in the ground with only his arms, feet and head sticking out.

"Incredible, so this is the magic power of the asure deer captain" said Noelle.

"Yeah" said Asta looking amazed.

"Oh this is absolutely perfect, I think I have name for this painting as well" said Rill excitedly when the when there was an explosion behind them. Asta, Noelle and Rill turned around to see the Magic knight captains standing on the rubble.

"If our magic attacks wont work on him then we will have to use other means against him, if the building gets damaged then some commoners will just have to repair it" said Nozel who was using his mercury magic to hold up multiple pieces of rubble.

"Keh keh, looks like I missed out on a chance to fight one of my fellow captains" Jack said smiling as he held up his left arm.

"We Magic knight don't spend all our time just sitting back, when theres a traitor out there we take care of it" said Yami until he noticed Dorothy still sleeping, "Are you still seriously asleep, well I guess you were able to keep up with us so I guess that's still impressive" the black bulls captain said looking annoyed.

"Running away from a battle, you're a disgrace to every man out there Gueldre" said Charlotte calmly, "But Yamis right, how was Dorothy able to sleep through all this" she thought.

"These are the the magic knight captains, the best of the magic knights, their crazy" thought Asta looking surprised by the way they were acting.

"Well at least their here now" said Noelle calmly.

"Excellent work you three, I hate to think what would happen if they had to go all out in this area" said Julius smiling as he held a small chrono stasis in his hand.

"Hey you were amazing out there, my names Rill and I'm nineteen" said Rill grabbing Astas hands and shaking them up and down.

"Wait your only nineteen and a magic knight captain" said Asta looking surprised by the young captains attitude, "I'm Asta and I'm fifteen" he said.

"Wow your not the far from my age, hey you think we can be friends" said Rill before whispering to Asta, "Some of the captains can be really annoying sometimes".

"Yeah I get that" said Asta smiling when he looked nervous as Yami stood behind him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Want to tell me who you think is annoying kid" he asked while Julius stood in front of the of the trapped Gueldre.

"So are you ready to now answer our questions" Julius asked smiling while Gueldre looked nervous.

A while later they were all back in the underground dungeon, which now had a hole in the ceiling since Rills magic trapped Gueldre to the ground. The captain in question was still in the green rock with a light tree over his head and it was displaying images. Marx had used the same spell he had used on the two prisoners on the traitorous captain.

"Looks like he was dirty way before the whole traitor thing, bringing harm to his fellow squad mates, possession of illegal magic items and transport of forbidden magic potions" said Yami, "Your more black bull then anyone in my squad".

"Must you always go on and on" said Jack.

"We cant forget his biggest crime, the kidnapping of guardian mage" said Charlotte as one of the images on the tree showed a midnight sun member holding a box, "Which explains how the eye of the midnight sun got through the capitals defenses".

"These actions tie directly to the eye of the midnight sun" said Julius.

"Seems he was bribed by a magic item" said Nozel.

"The eye of the midnight sun probably killed the guardian mage after he served their purpose" said Marx with a serious look on his face.

The wizard king stared at the images for a few more seconds before turning back to the magic knight captains, Asta and Noelle, "But still in the end this man was one of us, if the people were to learn about this there would be chaos, so lets keep this hidden and I ask you to look at your squads to make sure there aren't any traitors among them".

"Yes sir" said the magic knights giving a salute which was holding three of their right fingers over their heart.

The magic knight captains began leaving the building. But during this a mysterious person stopped moving in the hallway, there was no in the area as balls of light started to come off him, "Whoa, looks like they weren't able to see through my copy magic" the person was revealed to be Rhya, one of the members of the third eye.

"I wonder if any of them knew which one I was" said Rhya yawning as he started walking forward a dark magic portal appeared in front of him. After walking through it vanished.

Inside the wizard kings office was Julius who was looking out the window while Yami, Asta and Noelle stood in front of his desk, "I'm sorry for keeping the three of you back, but I'm afraid that this might not be over, there still could be a traitor in the magic knights" he said before looking at his right hand, "I sprinted to get to the position I'm at now, it's possible ive made a few mistakes along the way" he said before turning around.

"Asta do your remember the stone tablet we saw in that hideout back when you were captured" he asked the anti magic user?

"Uh yeah" said Asta.

"The gems imbedded in that tablet are known as magic stones, the eye of the midnight sun is after them so they can be reborn into their true form which has a big ties with the mana, that's what we've learned anyway" said Julius.

"I wonder what they mean by true form" said Noelle looking confused.

"That's one of the things were still trying to figure out Noelle, they apparently have four more to collect and we believe that was the reason Feugoleon was targeted, because of the magic stone he used to wear around his neck" said Julius, "They apparently know the location of one more stone, the under water temple which is one of the strong magic reasons".

"Oh I see, so you want us to get to that stone before they do" said Yami.

"Whoa an under water temple that's amazing, but wait whats a strong magic region" said Asta looking confused when his captain grabbed the top of his head.

"Are you even using this thing anymore, maybe I should destroy it for you" said Yami looking annoyed while Asta looked like he was in pain.

"Their places that are surrounded by a large amount of magic power, I hear their hard to travel through" Noelle explained to her boyfriend as their captain let go of his head.

"I think the black bulls are the perfect squad for this mission, given their members family and with no connections to the nobles" said Julius.

"Yeah I don't have many of those connections to myself" said Yami calmly as he thought back to his life before the magic knights. The people looked down on him because he was from a different land. They were surprised when he was given a grimoire but thought they could take him down with their own magic. But the people were surprised a second time when they saw his dark magic.

Then there was the day he met Julius.

_Flashback: _

"Whoa is that dark magic" said the excited voice of Julius. A younger Yami who was walking along the beach looked up to see Julius who was running over to him, accept at this time he was wearing the magic knights robe of the asure deer, "Ive never seen anything like it before you think you can show it to me" he asked still looking excited?

"Who are you mister" asked Yami?

"Oh I'm just magic knight captain in disguise walking around" said Julius.

"Whats a magic knight captain" Yami asked sounding confused which surprised Julius?

"Wait you don't know what it is, why don't you come with me and ill tell you all about it" said Julius looking excited.

"No ill pass" said Yami.

"Oh come on, it will be exciting" said Julius lowering his head.

"No thank you" said Yami.

"Ill treat you to dinner" said Julius looking down.

"Okay then" said Yami quickly changing his mind at the idea of getting some food.

"Oh well thanks for listen, wait you'll come" said Julius looking surprised that he had changed his mind.

"Well sure, your paying for the food right" said Yami calmly while Julius smiled.

_Flashback end_

"I wouldn't have gotten where I am today if it wasn't for you" thought Yami as he slowly moved three of his fingers over his heart. Surprising Julius as he gave him the magic knight salute, "I'm going to use all my power to show that you weren't wrong about me" he said looking serious.

"You really have come so far Yami" thought Julius smiling before looking at Asta, "Asta" he said getting his attention.

"Yes sir" said Asta giving a salute.

"I'm expecting great things from you on this missions, its true that its hard to get through strong magic regions, but with your anti magic I'm sure you'll get through and not to mention your experience with fighting the eye of the midnight sun will be very helpful as well" he said smiling.

Asta looked surprised before bring his three fingers hard against his chest, "Yes sir, I wont let you down" he said. But then he looked in pain before he started rolling on the ground while holding his three fingers.

"You know I think this is the first time ive seen someone injure themselves by saluting" said Yami.

"Well he did salute faster then anyone else would" said Noelle smiling as Asta continued to roll on the ground.

"Oh and Noelle" said Julius getting her attention.

"Uh yes sir" said Noelle surprised that the wizard king was talking to her now. This got Asta to stand back up.

"I'm sure your water magic will be just as important to use as Astas anti magic during this mission, so make sure to do your best" said Julius.

"Yes sir" said Noelle giving a salute. Asta smiled that Noelle was getting this kind of support from the wizard king.

"I'm happy to see a royal and a commoner together, its one of the things I hope to see in the future of this kingdom, perhaps your wedding day will be a big event for the people" said Julius making the young couple blush, "Gotta say they remind me when you started dating Rosa Yami".

"Yeah but I think she was the one who did most of the blushing" said Yami laughing.

As Yami, Asta and Noelle were walking out of magic knight headquarters, "You doing alright there kid, guess the comic relief can feel down sometimes to" said Yami.

"I'm not comic relief" said Asta looking annoyed, "Its just that that someone I look up to, the wizard king having such expectations for me, its kind of surprising" he said smiling until Yami slapped him in the back.

"I let you join the squad because I knew you would work hard, just continue what your always doing alright" said Yami calmly as he looked forward.

"The wizard king believes in what you can do Asta and don't forget so do I" said Noelle holding his hand as she then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Asta then smiled as she scratched his cheek and Noelle laughed at his reaction.

Back at the black bulls headquarters, "Woohoo, were going to the beach, are you excited Asta, isn't the beach one of the most manliest places to go" said Magna.

"Yeah, but I've never seen the ocean before" said Asta looking excited.

"Well neither have I little Asta" said Magna as the two of them laughed before they started chanting beach.

"Man theres nothing better then enjoying a cold drink on a nice sunny day" said Vanessa smiling as she sat up on the couch she had been lying on.

"Well hello lady's care to enjoy a freshly made margarita, that is a beautiful swimsuit your wearing" said Finral already parting his pick up lines as she shook a round container between his hands.

"Wait swimsuit" said Noelle as she blushed at the idea of wearing one. Meanwhile at the table she was standing in front of, Charmy was drooling on the table with a smile on her face.

"I cant wait to see all the yummy fish I get to eat" she said feeling excited.

Gordon was muttering to himself silently while Gray was trying to blow up an animal shaped floaty, "Why are you all feeling excited" said Yami was siting on the couch next to Gray.

"Captain, do you have any idea what kind of souvenir would be perfect for Marie" Gauche asked with blood coming out of his nose.

"Hey sharks are suppose to be strong right" said Lunch punching his fists forward as lighting surrounded him.

"How am I suppose to know that" said Yami.

"I'm not sure where I can even get a swimsuit" said Noelle still holding her hands on each side of her face.

"Hear you can just use one of mine" said Vanessa holding up a small and very revealing black bikini.

"Absolutely not" said Noelle, "Plus I'm sure Asta would pass out if he saw me in something like that and I would prefer it if he didn't since its our first time at the beach together" thought Noelle as she looked at her boyfriend in question as he chanted beach with Magna along with Luck and Finral who decided to join in the chanting.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH" yelled Yami as he slammed his fist into the wall behind him after having enough of the loud noise. All of the black bull members were now kneeling in front of their captain, "Now remember were going there to work, not to have fun, understood".

"Yes sir" they all said when the door to the hideout opened, revealing it was Rosa.

"What happened this time" she asked noticing her fellow magic knight were kneeling in front of their captain.

"We got a job at the under water temple, you coming along" asked Yami?

"Of course" said Rosa. Though the other black bulls didn't know it, she was smiling under her mask.

"Glad to hear it" said Yami smiling.

"The underwater temple, I wonder what its like" said Asta smiling as he looked up and looking excited at the idea of going to the under water temple.

But meanwhile standing on rock that was on a beach in front of the ocean. Was a young woman staring at the ocean.


	29. Part 29: Black Bulls at the beach

**Part 29: Black Bulls at the beach **

In the sky's above a village in a flying magic vehicle, were Klaus who was using his magic to fly the vehicle while Yuno and Mimosa were sitting down behind him, "Another mission complete, I'm sure captain Vengeance will congratulate us on our success when we return" said Klaus.

"That's great to hear" said Mimosa smiling.

"By the way Yuno" said Klaus looking back at the wind magic user.

"Yes" he said.

"The wind spirit of yours, Sylph wasn't it, I admit its very powerful magic but I would wish you would stop running into fight on your own" said Klaus pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah sure" said Yuno calmly as he looked away from his superior.

"Are you listening to me, you shouldn't run off in battle without telling me first" said Klaus started to look annoyed by his calm attitude.

"Sorry Klaus but I'm sure its going in one ear and not coming out at the other" said Mimosa smiling nervously as her superior looked annoyed at her boyfriend.

"Well otherwise, I'm glad your relationship with Mimosa change hasn't effected your ability's in battle" said Klaus pushing up his glasses making Mimosa blush about the topic he used to change the subject.

"Klaus I make sure to take down my enemy's and protect Mimosa with all my power, I wouldn't let any harm come to her" said Yuno looking determined making Mimosa blush over his statement.

"Oh Yuno" she said smiling as she tried to control her blush when there was a female scream coming from below them.

"A scream" said Klaus as he flew his magic vehicle down into the village.

The three of them were rushing into a building when they heard female voices speak from inside the building, "Would you calm down already and take it off, just stop it already" the voices said.

"Wait one of the voices sound like" thought Mimosa but before she could finish her thought Klaus quickly opened the door.

"Whats going on in here" said Klaus looking serious when he saw whats was in front of him. Vanessa who was standing next to Noelle in a dressing room. But while Vanessa was dressed, Noelle was just standing there naked with a surprised look on her face at Klaus sudden appearance.

Klaus then fell back as blood shot out of his nose and Noelle had covered herself with a white sheet as she screamed.

Meanwhile back in the black bulls headquarters Asta was in the main room doing push ups while Nero was perched on his head. Until he stopped moving and had an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey you alright there Asta" said Magna who was sitting on a couch not far away from the anti magic user.

"Nothing I just feel really annoyed all of a sudden and for some reason I really want to punch a guy wearing glasses" said Asta before going back to his push ups.

Meanwhile back inside the building, "Oh its Noelle" said Mimosa surprised to see her cousin.

"Whats going on here" said Yuno.

"Oh we got a big mission coming up at the beach, but Noelle here doesn't have have a swimsuit so I offered to help her pick out one" said Vanessa smiling as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Swimsuits" said Yuno as he noticed that they were indeed in a swimsuit store. There were different kinds of swimsuits hanging from hangers and the store seemed to have a beach theme. Even the female employee who was working was dressed up for the beach.

"Yeah and thats when Vanessa started taking off my clothes" said Noelle looking annoyed as she keeped holding up the white sheet that covered her body.

"Well you cant wear your swimsuit over your clothes, that's something you have to be undressed for" said Vanessa like it was obvious.

"Oh I would absolutely love to go the beach" said Mimosa smiling, "Maybe I can even get Yuno to finally blush" she thought while still smiling.

"Sorry but the mission we have is super secret so we cant tell anyone, so too bad" said Vanessa standing in front of Yuno.

"Sorry but ill have to pass" said Yuno looking serious as he looked away.

"Honestly" said Klaus standing back up as he pushed up his glasses and when he put his hand down it was revealed that he still had blood on his face after it shot out of his nose, "Is choosing swimsuits what qualifies as important to the black bulls" he said.

"Well I offered Noelle one of my old ones but she said no" said Vanessa.

"That wasn't a swimsuit that was just strings" said Noelle blushing as she remembered the swimsuit Vanessa showed her when she first thought of wearing one.

"Well our mission is already planned out for tommorow so we cant go" said Mimosa.

"Oh ain't that too bad golden boy" said Vanessa smiling at Yuno who just simply walked away with Mimosa and Klaus follow them out of the store.

Noelle got dressed back into her usual outfit as she and Vanessa continued to look through swimsuits when Charmy walked over to them, "Okay I'm all ready" she said wearing a swimsuit that was blue and white stripes going across.

"All right that Charmy settle now we just have to sort out Noelle" said Vanessa taking out a bikini that was basically just three white clams on strings, "How about this one" she said.

"Absolutely not" said Noelle looking annoyed.

"Well if none of the ones there are to your liking then how about this one" the female employee said pointing to manikin in a big glass case. The manikin had on a two piece green bikini with a diamond shaped pattern on them. There were also small jewels on them.

"Does it have to shine that much" said Vanessa.

"If you wear this I'm sure everyone on the beach will be looking at you, however it is a bit pricey" the store employee said pointing to the price tag on the swimsuit that had a long number on it.

"Price isn't a problem for me, but theres still a lot of skin showing" said Noelle calmly as she looked at the swimsuit, "Everyone, I wonder what Asta would think of me in it" she thought as an image of her boyfriend appeared in her mind.

She then shook her head, "Ill take it" she said.

"That's great" the employee said smiling when Noelle placed a large money bag on the counter.

"Keep the change" said Noelle while the employee looked surprised because of how much money she had.

The next morning outside the black bulls headquarters, "Alright everyone you all ready to go to the beach" said Magna excitedly while most of the people gathered yawned. There was Vanessa, Gauche.

"Oh Marie, it saddens me that I cant bring you with me on this trip to the ocean" he said with blood coming out of his nose.

There was also Firnal and Gordon who was carrying a floatie, "Hey what do you two think your doing" said Magna noticing Asta and Noelle who was sitting behind him on the crazy cyclone.

"Sorry but I cant fly remember" said Asta rubbing the back of his head.

"And I cant fly either, besides its not the first time you carried the two of us on your broom" said Noelle seriously brushing back one of her pony tails while Magna looked annoyed.

"Hey has anyone seen captain Yami and Rosa, are they still asleep" said Asta looking back at the group.

"No those two left earlier to scope things out" said Finral.

"Alright everyone, lets go" said Magna as he got on crazy cyclone and they all took off into the air.

During their flight in the air, "Hey Firnal wouldn't it have made more sense to take us there with your spacial magic" said Asta.

"I can only make portals to places ive already been too before so we had to go this way" said Finral.

"Then what use are you then" said Gauche looking annoyed.

"I'm your superior" said Finral still looking annoyed that Gauche talked to him like that.

"Gotta say I'm surprised, I thought you would have already been to a place where your guaranteed to see beautiful women in bikinis" said Vanessa who was sitting sideways on her broom.

"Nope, but im going there today, so lady's prepare for flirting" said Finral excitedly raising his hands in the air before putting them back on his broom.

"Hey wait wheres that guy whos always blowing out smoke, Gray right" said Asta.

"I'm right here" said Gordon. The black bulls looked to where Gordon was flying on a broom when there was a puff of smoke revealing Gray.

"Wait Gray was Gordon this whole time" said Vanessa as the broom Gray was on started falling slowly when there was another puff of smoke. Gray turned back into the Gordon and the broom started going back to its original altitude.

"Wait if that's Gray, then wheres Gordon" said Noelle.

Back at the black bulls headquarters the real Gordon was standing in the main room with a full backpack and holding bag of beach supplies in his arms, "Helllo, is anyone awake, its time for us to get going" he muttered silently, "Wait, you didn't all leave without me did you".

Back with the group that was heading to the beach, "We should be there very soon" said Magna smiling.

"I'm so excited to get there, its my first time seeing it" said Asta looking excited, "I wonder what its like".

"Same here" said Magna when Noelle looked ahead of the two of them while she had her arms around Astas waist.

"Uh that's the ocean you two" said Noelle surprising the two of them.

"Wait that's ocean, its huge" said Asta as they could see from where they were in the air, the ocean.

The place where the beach was located was known as Rockway village. It was hot almost all year round there which made it a famous tourist destination. It was enjoyed by royalty, nobles and even magic knights.

On the beach Asta stood on the sand wearing blue shorts and his headband, "Wow this is amazing, I wish I could bring Yuno and the kids from the church here one day and I'm sure sister Lily would like to see it too" he said before looking around confused, "Hey wheres Noelle" he said wondering where his girlfriend could be.

But Noelle was looking at him from behind a tree wearing the swimsuit she had bought, "Great now hes looking for me" she thought with a blush on her face as she looked at her swimsuit, "I bought this and now I'm nervous about what hes going to say about it" she thought with a blush on her face.

"Oh there you are" said Asta appearing next to her making her jump in surprise.

"Asta, how did you find me" she said holding a hand over her heart.

"Oh I learned about Ki from captain Yami and so I used it to find you, why are you hiding here anyway" he asked looking confused?

"Oh well um" said Noelle blushing as she moved her legs around, "I was wondering what you would think about my new swimsuit" she said still blushing.

Asta then looked at her more closely and blushed, "Wow this is my first time seeing her like this, but why is it so shiney" he thought but then noticed she was still blushing, "I gotta think of something to say quick" he thought looking worried if he didn't say something it would mess something up.

"It looks great on you" said Asta smiling and Noelle smiled at his response.

"Thank you" she said grabbing his right arm and she smiled at her boyfriend blushing, "Want to go swimming" she asked?

"Well thing about that is" said Asta rubbing the back of his head looking nervous.

Noelle laughed, "Cmon ill teach you" she said grabbing his hand and began to lead him to the water when Magna walked over to them.

"Hey what do you think of my swimsuit, it's a loin cloth" he said smiling revealing he was wearing a white rope around his waste with a white cloth that covered his private area.

"Whoa what is that" said Asta.

"I got the idea from captain Yami, now are you ready to swim in an ocean as big as our captains heart" said Magna pointing to the ocean.

"Actually I'm going to teach him how to swim" said Noelle and before either of them could say something Vanessa walked over.

"Hey everyone what do you think of my new swimsuit" she said. The three of them looked to see her wearing a two piece orange bikini, "How do I look" she said striking a pose.

"Honestly its not that much different from what you usually wear" said Magna calmly. Asta and Noelle nodded in agreement.

"Well like I should have expected such a comment from a virgin" she began to say when Magna interrupted her.

"But I gotta say the color looks nice on you, great choice" he said giving her a smile and a thumbs up.

Vanessa quickly turned around so Magna wouldn't see her face, "Thanks" she said before walking away to find a place to sit and have a drink.

"What was that about" said Asta looking confused while Noelle looked a surprised.

"Wait, does Vanessa have a crush on Magna" she thought when Luck set the back of Magnas loin cloth on fire making him run and Luck running with him while saying, "Time for a race".

Gray was back in his big form and siting in his floatie in the water.

"Alright ladys here we go, Gray transform into me" said Finral as he started running and there was poof of smoke and Gray who had turned into Finral ran next to him.

"Alright here we go" said Gray (Finral).

"Alright so here's the deal were two twins who use the pick up lines that go well together, the girls wont know what hit him" said Finral smiling.

"Got it" said Gray (Finral).

"So what do you think Marie" said Gauche who had made a sand sculpture of Marie. He was looking at Mirror that was floating next to him showing Marie herself.

"It's amazing, can you turn me around so I can see the ocean" said Marie smiling. Gauche nodded and turned the mirror around, "Its beautiful" she said.

"Someday I will bring you here Marie" said Gauche when.

"Oh its cold" said Asta as he and Noelle stepped into the water.

"Its like that when you first step in" said Noelle trying to calm him down.

"Is that Asta and Noelle, hey big brother when we come to the ocean can Asta and Noelle come with us" said Marie excitedly while Gauche looked annoyed and he only heard Asta being brought up.

"Hey I think I'm getting the hang of this" said Asta as he kicked his legs and Noelle was pulling him along while holding his hands.

"Well I'm sure you can do it without my help soon enough" said Noelle smiling when she noticed Gauche make another mirror appear.

"Anyone who tempts Marie must die" he said and just before his Mirror could fire.

"Look out" said Noelle pushing Asta into the water just before the reflect ray fired.

After the mirror ray fired Asta and Noelle opened their eyes looking surprised at the position they were in. Their faces were close together and Noelle was lying on top of Asta. Asta was blushing as he felt something pressed up against chest. Noelle quickly sat back up with a blush on her face realizing it as well.

"How about we go sit on the beach together" said Asta.

"Yeah sounds great, but first" she said before glaring at Gauche wich caused the mirro magic user to look confused.

"Uh this is great, a little to the left Charmy" said Vanessa who was siting on beach chair under an umbrella while drinking from a bottle. She was instructing Charmy who was blindfold while holding a wooden board and trying to hit a watermelon with it.

Vanessa noticed Gray who transformed into her, sit down on the beach chair next to her, "Hey Gray, weren't you helping Firnal with his flirting" Vanessa asked?

"Yeah but I got bored of that, so I decided to sit back, a little to the right Charmy" said Gray (Vanessa).

"No to the left" said Vanessa and the two of them started giving Charmy directions on where to go.

"I can sense it, no one knows food like I do" thought Charmy with a determined look in her eyes under the blindfold, "I'm ten steps away from victory".

Asta was siting next to Noelle on the beach when he suddenly coughed, "Hey what's wrong" asked Noelle looking concerned?

"Nothing, I think I might have swallowed a little water when you pushed me down" said Asta giving one more cough when Charmy hit him on top of the head.

"Target hit" said Charmy smiling as she lifting the blindfold off her eyes.

"What are you doing Charmy, you cant just hit people on the head" said Asta when a little blood poured down from his forehead.

"Oh watermelon juice" said Charmy noticing the blood.

"I'm not a watermelon" said Asta looking annoyed when he noticed Magna whos loincloth was still on fire and Luck running behind him.

"Why do we keep getting interrupted" said Noelle looking annoyed when she fired a blast of water from one of her fingers that was meant to hit Charmy, but ended up hitting Magna instead.

"Uh the fire went out" said Luck noticing the fire on Magnas loincloth had gone out.

"Do you seriously have no control of your magic yet" said Magna looking annoyed at Noelle.

"Trust me that wasn't met for you" said Noelle crossing her arms when Magnas loincloth fell off from the fire damage, "Ahh" said Noelle when Asta quickly covered her eyes with his right hand.

"Magna will you cover up" said Asta when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he looked to see Gray had now transformed into him.

"Ha, I forgot when I transform into you your body feels all weird" Gray (Asta) said with a smile as he placed his hands on his face.

"You need to seriously find more useful ways for your transformation magic Gray" said Asta looking annoyed when his girlfriend blindly shot a water blast from her finger again and this time hit its mark which was Magna.

A while later Sekke was with two people on the same exact beach, "Haha, this is brilliant" he said shielding his eyes while not far from him Finral was trying to flirt with women.

"Hello ladies where did you come here from" said Finral smiling.

"Um, from home" said one of the women.

"Oh home, that sounds nice" said Finral.

"How sad" said Sekke.

"Sekke are you sure you have time to relax, you're here on work" one of the men with him said.

"I'm sure its fine after the wizard king himself awarded me a hundred stars and even captain Jack was amazed with how hard I've been working" said Sekke making up lies as he stared into the sky, "I even save children from evil kidnappers" he said. This one being partially truer since all he did was call for the help.

"Now why don't you go find some women for yourselves, those two seem fine" said Sekke pointing to the two women. One of them lying down on a beach chair and the other one standing next to the chair.

"More like hes going to step in when we get there to make himself look better" the two men thought before walking over to the women.

"Hello ladies, do you have time to talk about how great the magic knights are" said one of the men smiling when the one standing next to the chair turned around revealing it was Noelle and the one lying in the chair was Vanessa.

"Sorry but your bothering us, begone insects" said Noelle looking annoyed.

"Its those two, if they're here then" thought Sekke looking annoyed when he turned around to see Magna chasing Luck while throwing fire balls at him. Asta was being chased by Gauche whos hair was wet from earlier when Noelle sent him flying. Charmy was running between them while eating watermelon.

Before Sekke could move he was hit by Magnas fire balls and Gauches reflect refrain. The group of running black bulls didn't even notice him as they ran by.

"Hey did you see what I hit" said Magna looking back.

"Nope" said Luck.

Asta then came to a stop, "Hey what are we all doing, were not suppose to be having fun were suppose to be working" he said when someone kicked him in the back. When he landed on the gorund he looked to see it was his squads captain.

"Your just as bad as them" said Yami who was wearing black shorts with a yellow line going down each leg.

A few moments later he had Asta, Noelle, Magna, Vanessa, Gauche, Luck and Gray who was back in his big form buried under sand with only their heads sticking out.

"Alright, me and Rosa have been gathering intel while you two have been lounging around" said Yami, "The underwater temple is located under the ocean, but the thing is that theres strong mana currents surrounding it and their impossible to get through, the only time the mana there is weak is when theres a full moon, which is in a week and that's when will make our move" he said.

"Captain Yamis actually taking his job seriously" thought Asta, Magna, Vanessa and Firnal looking surprised about how serious their captain was acting. But Yami pushed his foot into Astas face.

"What are you thinking" he said looking annoyed when someone spoke up.

"Theres also someone we have to rely on to get there" said Rosa walking over and handing Yami a drink. She was wearing a two piece light blue bikini with her hair down, but still wore her mask.

"You two look like your ready to relax as well" said Finral looking annoyed.

"We did spend our time getting information, Noelle your going to have to use your magic to get us down there" said Yami looking serious.

"Me, sir there has to be someone else to get us all down there I would have to have good control of my magic to do that, if you rely on me you'll all" said Noelle finding herself unable to finish her sentence.

"Die right, listen the wizard king chose the black bulls specifically for this secret mission, surpass your limits" said Yami leaving no room for argument, "It has to be you".

"Yes sir" said Noelle still looking good nervous.

"You have to have faith in yourself Noelle, you've made great progress since you joined this squad" said Rosa.

During that night at the beach there were craters in the ground with small water puddles in them. There was large water sphere where Noelle in her usual outfit stood inside of it, "**Sea dragons lair**, my first original spell, I need to find a way for it to move" she said looking determined when it fell apart around her.

"I cant let them down" she thought before looking up, "Vanessa thought me some things about learning to control my magic and its thanks to wand Asta got me that I'm able to fire off spells more precisely" she thought with the last part bringing a smile to her face.

She then cast the spell again and another water sphere appeared, "Alright I just need to focus" she thought taking a deep breath when she heard someone yelling. She looked to her left to see a shadow in the water. A few moments later Asta burst through holding his big anti magic sword and a crab on one of his toes.

A few moments later after the water sphere was gone and the crab was thrown back into the water. The two of them sat on the rock that was on the beach, "So your out here training to" she asked?

"Yeah the sand is great for running training and I thought the two of us could train together" he said smiling before standing back up, "Rosa believes in you and so do I, after all were in this together" he said holding out his hand.

Noelles mind then flashed back to the day when Asta regained his memory's, he smiled taking his hand as he helped her stand up, "I guess it would be good for us to train together".

"Yeah, don't worry If you get into trouble again I'll just use my sword and help you" Asta said smiling. Noelle smiled as well.

When the two of them were about to kiss Asta heard something, "What is that" he said looking around.

"I don't know" said Noelle looking confused as they followed to where the noise was coming from. When they found the source the two of them stared up looking amazed at the sight before them.

Standing on top of a rock with the moon light behind her. Was a young woman with long dark red hair tied back into a ponytail. She was singing as small bubbles of water surrounded her.

**Authors note: **I saw in a review a suggestion to put spellls in all capitals. But I already use all capitals for when characters are yelling. But from now on spells will be like **this. **


	30. Part 30: The song mage

**Part 30: The song mage **

Next to the beach in Rockway village was a small beach house where the magic knights squad the black bulls were staying. In the living room was Magna who was arguing with Luck, Vanessa was throwing up near the windows. Charmy was eating while her sheep cooks were holding up plates of food. Gray was just sitting in a corner. Finral was practicing his flirting with a hand puppet.

"I thought I told you to leave my loin cloth alone and I also told you to stay away from my snack" said Magna looking annoyed at Luck as he held a fire a ball in his right hand.

"Oh come on yours looked way better then mine" said Luck smiling which made Magna even more annoyed as he began to chase him around the room while throwing fire balls.

"Rest easy now Marie" said Gauche who was lying down on beach chair outside the room while Magna was chasing Luck. He was looking at mirror that showed Marie sleeping, "Will you two kept it down in there" he said looking annoyed through the window into the room.

The chase ended up in the hallway where Luck dodged one of Magnas fire balls that ended up hitting a wall. Revealing the bathroom where Yami was sitting.

"Will you two knock it off, I'm trying to concentrate" he said when the hole was covered by a wall of green thorns. The same thorns shot up from the ground under Magna and Luck trapping them.

"Oh come on" said Magna looking annoyed.

"If anything in here gets more damaged it will be coming out of your next pay" said Rosa walking into the hallway while holding a sword handle with green thorns coming out of it.

"Fine" said Magna sighing.

"Hey where did Asta go" said Luck as the green thorns let them go.

Asta and Noelle continued to watch the young woman sing on top of the rock, the moonlight shining down on the ocean. The two of them stared at her looking amazed by her singing, "Shes amazing, is she the spirit of the ocean" said Asta.

"Those bubbles floating around her, is she doing that with magic" said Noelle which made the young woman on top of the rocks stop her singing and the bubbles around her popped.

"How long were you watching me, oh I'm so embarrassed" she said smiling while trying to look embarrassed that she was being watched. This response made two of them look surprised as she jumped down from the rock and landed on the sand.

Besides the white dress she was wearing she had a small necklace around her neck and a dark red belt that held up her grimoire pouch, "So what are your names" she asked?

"I'm Noelle and this is my boyfriend Asta the muscle head" said Noelle calmly as she pointed herself then at Asta.

"Hey Im not just a muscle head" said Asta looking embarrassed at his girlfriend.

"Yeah I know" said Noelle laughing at his reaction.

"Noelle and Asta huh, you two have some weirde names, my names Kahano and with my singing and magic I hope to one day become an idol" she said smiling.

"Whats an idol" asked both Asta and Noelle making the her look surprised by their response.

"You havent heard of idols, come on their big in the capital" said Kahano and the two of them shook their heads no still not understanding what it meant, "Huh, they're people who perform with things like signing and if they perform a lot they'll become super rich" she said looking excited by the idea of money.

"Wait that's why your doing it" said Noelle.

"I totally get it, if we didn't have money I wouldn't be able to buy things like hot potatoes" said Asta.

"If you cant eat Potatoes why not just eat steak instead" said Noelle looking serious while Asta looked down.

"That's is easy for you to say, you royals have your pockets filled with money" he said.

"Hey how old are you two" Kahano asked?

"I'm fifteen" said Asta still looking down from what Noelle said.

"I'm the same" said Noelle.

"Wow same here, hey you think we can all be friends" said Kahano rushing over to Asta and shaking his hand up down quick, "I feel like you really get me Asta, you know where I'm coming from" she said smiling.

Asta look confused bu what she was doing, "Friends yeah sure" he said while Noelle looked jealous from how Kahano was acting with Asta.

"A friend whos a girl" she thought before saying, "Yeah sure" she said but then she looked confused as Kahano look turned serious as she stopped shaking Astas hand.

"Your body is suffering with muscle fatigue" she said.

"Huh, what do you mean" Asta asked looking confused?

"It means its sore when your muscles move right" said Kahano.

"Yeah bud how did you know that" said Asta.

"Its my gift" said Kahano smiling.

"Why didn't you say anything" Noelle asked him?

"I thought it was just the pain from after all the training ive been doing" said Asta when Kahano spoke up.

"Here let me help" said Kahano as she spread her arms wide as the bubbles surrounded her, accept this time there was red glow around her "**Song Recovery Magic, healing lullaby**" she thought as bubbles surrounded Asta and then started going into his skin.

After the spell was cast Asta looked at his arms surprised as he started practicing his punches and kicks "Whoa this is amazing, its like I have a new body" he said as he then began doing push ups.

"That will be a one hundred yule" said Kahano with a smile which surprised Asta, but he still gave her the money from his money pouch.

"That's impressive, to have that kind of healing magic you would have to be very precise" said Noelle.

"Well I cant become rich if I dint have anything" said Kahano.

"I cant believe I just missed out on a hundred Yule" said Asta looking down.

"What do you mean, a hundred yule is just change" said Noelle calmly while Asta fell to his knees from her response.

"Royalty" he said.

The three of them found a space among the rocks where Kahano was siting on one looking down at them, "So the two of you are in a relationship and are out here late at night, just what were you two up to" she said with a teasing smile making Noelle blush.

"We weren't doing whatever it is your thinking" said Noelle, "Though we were about to kiss before you started singing" she thought.

"The moonlight does give kind of romantic look at things, what are you two doing here anyway" Kahano asked?

"Were here to go on a mission to the underwater tem" Asta began to say only for his girlfriend to put her right hand over his mouth.

"Its suppose to be a secret remember" she whispered into his ear.

"Okay" said Asta but it came out muffled since Noelles hand was still covering his mouth.

"The under water temple huh, so why are you out here late at night if your not on a date" said Kahano.

"Actually the two of us were out here training together" said Noelle looking serious as she brushed on her pony tails back.

"Oh that sounds fun, can I watch" said Kahano getting down from the rock.

The three of them were now in a wide sand area where Noelle was in a water sphere above the sand, accept it looked like waves were going around it, "Amazing" said Kahano looking amazed by Noelles magic power.

"Yeah I know right" said Asta smiling.

In the sphere Noelle was trying to concentrate until the water sphere fell to the ground falling apart and creating a crater in the sand, "That was incredible Noelle, but I think I know what your problem is" said Kahano as she walked over to her, "Your holding back on your mana, you need to let it be free" she said.

"But if I do that I'll lose control" said Noelle looking annoyed with herself.

"Well try to keep a peaceful mind and think happy thoughts, I'm sure that will help" said Kahano.

"Yeah" said Asta taking out his big anti magic sword out of his grimoire and started practicing his swinging, "I always have a peaceful mind when I'm training" he said.

"Try to think about happy memories, do you have any like with your family" said Kahano making Noelles look turned worried when she thought back to her childhood.

_Flashback: _

A younger Noelle was standing behind a man next to a grave as it rained down. The man had someone holding an umbrella up for him, "The only thing the silver warrior princess left behind was a failure of a little girl, how awful" the man said while Noelle had a sad look on her face.

She then stood in the corner of a room with her older siblings Solid and Nebra standing in front of her, "How is it possible that someone who cant even control their own magic be our sister" said Solid.

"But I'm trying really hard older brother Solid" Noelle said when Nebra spoke up.

"It's actually hard to believe that we share the same mother" she said as both she and Solid had a smirk on their faces while Noelle had tears building in her eyes.

She was then walking down a hallway but stopped a bit from Nozel, "Brother Nozel cant we talk" she said.

"I have no time for a failure like you" he said before looking back at her with angry look on his face, "Why couldn't it have been you who died instead of mother" he said before walking away leaving Noelle who had shut her eyes with a sad look on her face.

_Flashback end_

Noelle had an annoyed look on here face that Kahanos had made her think of those memories, "Sorry but I don't think that's going to work" she said before she turned around and began to walk away.

"Okay but just so you know I can heal a royal just like you just for one hundred, uh actually one thousand Yule" said Kahano smiling.

Noelle was then stopped by a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see it was Asta who had serious look on his face, "Asta" she said.

"I heard what Kahano said to you, I may not not know all about what you went through with your family" he said before he had a small blush on his face, "Plus I'm sure you have good memory's of me and the others in the squad right" he said rubbing the back of his head.

Noelle looked a little surprised as she thought back to at least one good memory from her childhood, it was the day she met Asta in the forest. She then quickly hugged him. Asta looked surprised for a moment before he smiled as he hugged her back. Kahano just smiled at the sight.

Over the next few days Kahano and Asta would continue to watch Noelle train while the black bulls members would hang out at the beach. Finral would fail at flirting, Gray would continue to be in the water in his floaty. Gauche ended up making an even bigger sand sculpture of Marie which caused blood to come out of his nose while two women who were walking by looked surprised at the sight.

One knight Yami and Rosa were standing outside the beach house and looking at the moon that was almost full. The black bulls captain had a serious look on his face since he knew the day where they had a good chance of getting to the underwater temple was getting closer.

On the beach Noelle landed on the ground after another failed attempt, "No why can't I get this right" she said looking annoyed.

"Noelle" said Asta getting her attention, "You need to stop holding back" he said.

"But if I do that everyone will get hurt" said Noelle looking worried.

"Don't worry, if something goes wrong ill just use my sword to save you and everyone else" he said taking out his big anti magic sword.

"Alright, but you better not complain about it to me later" said Noelle as she pointed her hands forward and a large water tornado shot up around her.

"Amazing" said Kahano looking surprised since the magic power being shown was greater then the first time she had seen Noelles power.

Asta recognized the sight in front of him, a large water sphere with water tornados shooting out of it, "Cmon Noelle you can do it, wait what" he said before turning around looking surprised.

Inside the water sphere itself Noelle was holding her breath with the water surrounding her, "I knew it, I just cant control it" she thought until she could hear something through the rushing water. She opened her eyes to see the other black bulls members, accept for Yami and Rosa had appeared.

"Is that seriously the best a black bulls knight can do, cmon ms royal show us what your made of" said Magna.

"Yeah show us that awesome power so you can then spar with me" said Luck.

"You must be hungry from all that training, so hurry up before I eat everything myself" said Charmy holding up a plate of food with her sheep cooks behind her doing the same.

"The sooner you finish up the sooner you can have a relaxing drink" said Vanessa smiling.

"If you fall down and fail ill just kick you back up there" said Gauche looking serious.

"Don't worry if you fall one of us will be there to catch you" said Finral smiling.

"Just give it your all" said Gray who had turned into Magna. The black bulls continued to cheer on their fellow magic knight.

Noelle just looked at them surprised, "I do have happy memories, not just my times with Asta but with the rest of the black bulls, ive had them ever since I joined them" she thought.

_Flashback: _

Noelle stood on the balcony of the black bulls headquarters, still looking down at the ground where Asta had his trial with Magna, "So your Nozels little sister" said a male voice from behind her and she looked to see it was captain Yami.

"Your big brother told me all about you, said you were a failure and that you wouldn't pass the magic knights entrance exam even if you tried" said Yami.

"Well then I'll leave" said Noelle looking annoyed as she began to walk to the exit until Yami spoke up again.

"Since that's the case why don't you join my squad" he said. She looked back at him surprised as she noticed the black bulls captain had a smile on his face, "The black bulls are filled with a mix of failures, I'm sure you'll do great with us" he said.

_Flashback end_

"The black bulls accepted me for who I am and now their relying on me for something" she thought as her look turn to being determined, "Ive had a lot of fun times with them and even happy ones, yeah there was definitely a lot of those" she thought as she thought back to her memories ever since joining the squad. But the ones that flashed through her mind the most was her times with Asta and the last one that flashed through her mind was their first kiss back when they started their relationship.

"I wont let them down" she thought as the pages in her grimoire turned to two blank pages where new writing began to appear, "**Water creation magic, Sea dragons cradle**" she thought as her grimoire shined.

When the light shined down Noelle was in hollow water sphere with small water bubbles surrounding it. The black bulls on the outside cheered for her, "I did it" she said smiling that she made the spell. She then looked exhausted from all the use of her magic power as the water sphere around her fell apart and she began to fall.

Asta ran over to a rock and jumped into the air, catching her before landing on another rock, "Asta" said Noelle looking surprised.

"Great job, I knew you could do it" said Asta smiling as he held his girlfriend in his arms.

Noelle then smiled as the moonlight shined down on them, "Kahanos right, it does give a romantic look" she thought before bringing her right hand to Astas cheek and brought his face down to hers where their lips. The two of them kissed under the moonlight with Noelle still in Astas arms.

"Woohoo, way to go Noelle" said Vanessa cheering as she held up a bottle.

"You the man Asta" said Magna.

"Its not fair" said Finral crying tears off jealousy because he didn't have relationship.

"Alright now its time to celebrate" said Magna as he started shooting fire balls into the sky and Luck started shooting lighting into the sky.

Not far away sitting on a rock as the blue and orange fireworks went off in the sky, was Yami and Rosa.

"Looks like she did it" said Rosa.

"Yep I told her to pushed past her limits and she did just that" the black bulls captain said smiling when Rosa rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled at her before wrapping his right arm around her, "Looks like will have to leave soon, to the underwater temple" he said before enjoying the site with his girlfriend.

Back at the beach after Asta had put Noelle down, "Hey where did Kahano go" asked Noelle looking around for her friend.

"I think she just left without saying anything" said Asta looking confused.

Kahano stood on top of the rock where Asta and Noelle had seen her sing, "Well done Noelle, guess the next time we meet will be in the underwater temple" she said smiling before jumping down from the rock on the other side, into the water.

**Authors note: **Part 30, hard to believe its been this long since I started this story and I have no intention in stopping until I reach the end. Thanks to everyone whos followed this story, favorite or just reading. I look forward to wirting more.


	31. Part 31: To the underwater temple

**Part 31: To the underwater temple**

The day after Noelle had learned her new spell that would be able to take her and the black bulls to the underwater temple, "The underwater temple is located in a strong magic region surrounded by strong mana currents, the only time when their at their weakest is when theres a full moon out" Yami said as the sun fully set, making it nightfall, "That day is today, I hope your all ready" he said looking at his squad mates who cheered. They were all standing on the beach.

"Alright underwater temple bring it on" said Asta cheerfully.

"Alright I'm all ready to go, lets do this" said Magna.

"I cant wait to see all the tasty food they have down there" said Charmy already holding up an empty plate.

"I cant wait to see if they have any strong people down there" said Luck looking excited.

"I wonder if they have any kind of rare drinks down there" said Vanessa looking excited as she rubbed a bottle against her face.

"Lets get this over with quickly so I can get back sooner" said Gauche with blood coming out of his nose.

"Yeah the sooner we get back I can get back to the beach babes" said Finral while Gray who was back to his big form breathed out smoke with his floaty on along with goggles and a tube that would help him breath from his mouth.

"Alright Noelle fire up that spell of yours" said Yami looking at the water magic user to see she had a nervous look on her face.

"Hey you feeling alright, your looking a little nervous" said Asta which got her out of her thoughts.

"Nervous, Why would I be nervous with everyone counting on me and Ive used the spell only once yesterday" she said trying to hide the fact that she was nervous.

"Listen were relying on you so get it done" said Yami as he stood in front of her with a scary look on his face, "So get it done otherwise not even your anti magic boyfriend will be able to save you" he said which made her look frightened.

Yami was then pulled away by greens thorns coming out of Rosas sword handle, "Try not to make our only means of getting there even more nervous Yami" she said sounding serious.

"My bad" said Yami calmly while Noelle stood in front of everyone as her grimoire floated in front of her.

"**Water creation magic, sea dragons cradle**" she said as a pool of water surrounded her feet and the other black bulls before covering them in a giant blue sphere with small water bubbles surrounding it.

"Alright" the black bulls cheered.

"I did it" said Noelle.

"Yeah accept theres one problem" said Asta looking like he was uncomfortable since Gray in his big form and was squishing everybody accept for Yami and Rosa.

"Cmon Gray just transform into someone smaller" said Magna looking annoyed.

Gray blew out smoke before his grimoire floated in front of him and he turned into Charmy, "There is that better" she said.

Noelle who was at the front looked to see Yami pat her on the head, "Looks like you pulled it off, now take us under" the black bulls captain said smiling.

"Yes sir" said Noelle looking determined while on the inside she was cheering, "He complimented me" she thought.

"Yeah I knew you could do it Noelle" said Asta smiling as the water sphere moved over the water before going under it. As they moved under the water they could see the sea floor as well as some of the fish swimming around.

"Incredible, its like were flying underwater" said Finral looking impressed while the two Charmys next to him were drooling.

"Some of those fish look really tasty" said Charmy.

"Yeah they do" said Gray (Charmy).

"Look Marie were moving underwater" said Gauche who was holding up a mirror that showed Marie smiling, "Hey Noelle move us a little closer to the fish, Marie wants to see them" he said.

"Sorry but it doesn't work like that" said Noelle when the image of Marie on the mirror turned to static before vanishing.

"What no, please come back, I cant live without the sight of you" said Gauche looking at mirror while sounding worried.

"This spell truly is amazing, you've done well Noelle" said Rosa sounding impressed as she floated next to her. The mask wearing black bull then looked ahead as they could all see multiple underwater tornados.

"What is this place" said Magna looking surprised.

"Looks like were in the strong magic region now" said Yami who was lying back at the back of the water sphere as it moved between the water tornados, making it shake.

"This is when their at their weakest" said Magna looking worried.

"Wow you must be really scared given that you use fire magic" said Luck smiling.

"What are you talking about Ive never been scared in my life" Magna said looking annoyed by the lighting magic users comment.

"Come on Noelle you can do it, if you cant do it no one can" Asta and the two Charmys said cheering her on for her to get them out of this situation.

"Would you quiet down I need to concentrate" she said looking annoyed back at the three of them as she focused on moving the sphere between the tornados when they suddenly got clear of them.

When they made it to the other side there was a certain glow to the area, even around the fish, "Hey why are those fish glowing" Asta asked looking confused?

"This feeling coming off of them, its definitely magic" said Finral as a fish with a blue glow surrounding it swam by, "The mana in the area must have made them evolve".

"I wonder if the magic evolved their tase too" said Charmy holding up a knife and fork.

"Theres only one way to find out" said Gray (Charmy) also holding up a knife and fork when Magna picked the two of them up from the back of their robes.

"Are you crazy you cant go out there and Gray we don't need another bottomless pits" he said looking annoyed at the two of them when they reached a large water dome covered with whirlpools.

"The underwater temple must be through there" said Rosa.

"My spell wont be able to make it through that" said Noelle looking annoyed.

"Looks like your up kid, give that thing a slash with that sword of yours" said Yami looking at Asta who was looking at the outside.

"Captain Yami theres something I've realized over the last few days, this was my first trip to the beach and I don't really know how to swim that well" said Asta looking back at his captain with a nervous smile on his face.

Yami then picked Asta up from the back of his black bulls robe, "Suck it up you've got to get this done" he said as he put magic power into his hand.

"Wait hang on I need to do this at my own time" said Asta looking worried.

"Well I'm the captain and I say my time is your time, so go" Yami said with a threatening look on his face as he threw Asta out of the water sphere into the water outside, making him scream before closing his mouth.

Asta pointed his big ant magic sword forward and he hit the water dome making a hole in it as he fell through to the other side. He fell on flat surface and when he stood back up he looked to see large structures up ahead. A tall orange building was the furthest one away.

"Whoa I actually made it in" said Asta looking amazed by the sight until Noelles **sea dragons cradle** fell on top of him and fell apart.

"Sorry about that Asta" said Noelle looking back at her boyfriend only to see Gauche standing on his back.

"Ive lost my connection to Marie, how am I to move forward without her" said Gauche.

"Gauche you think you can get off" said Asta sounding like he was in pain, "Your kind of standing on me".

"Do you think I care" said Gauche when Noelle spoke up, "Gauche" she said. The mirror magic looked to see her holding up her wand with a threatening look on her face. He quickly stepped off Asta after remembering what happened a few days ago.

Noelle helped Asta back up when she noticed something in the back of his hood moving and Nero popped out of it, "Nero how long have you been in there" she asked the anti bird?

But Nero just flew out of Astas black bulls robe and started flying towards the large under water structures, "The underwater temple must be further ahead" said Rosa.

"Looks like it, Charmy can you whip us something up" said Yami pulling out a cupcake.

"Yes sir" said Charmy smiling as her grimoire opened. A cotton cloud appeared under the magic knights and it began to fly them towards the large structures. But along the flight Charmy who was enjoying her reward, noticed Gray who was still looking like her was looking at the cupcake with a downed look on her face.

"You want to try some" Charmy said offering her half of the cupcake.

"Yeah thanks" said Gray (Charmy) cheerfully as she grabbed the other half of the cupcake and the two of them began to eat with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like its all quiet for now" said Vanessa with a bored look on her face as she yawned.

"The sooner we get this done the sooner I can get back to Marie" said Gauche with an annoyed look on his face.

"I hope you two aren't letting your guard down" said Magna looking annoyed at the two of them.

"I cant wait to fight some strong opponents" said Luck holding up his right hand that had lighting surrounding it.

"Alright lets go" said Asta looking determined like everyone else as Charmys cloud flew them further.

When they got closer to the large structures they began to walk through the streets, "Something about this doesn't feel right, wheres all the underwater people" Asta said looking around confused.

"Maybe they're hiding in some of these buildings" said Luck smiling when they noticed two people, a man and woman talking to each other.

"Is that them, hello" said Rosa getting the two peoples attention. They looked surprised at them first but then cheered as more and more people began walking outside to greet them.

"Visitors from the surface, if those robes are the real deal then they must be magic knights, have you been on any hard missions recently" some of the people said as they surrounded the black bulls looking excited.

Charmy and Vanessa were waving at the people while Asta and Noelle look surprised by the welcome they were getting, "I thought this was going to be like going to a dungeon with different types of trap magic and dangerous magic things" said Asta.

"Yeah but we still need to find out from them where the magic stone is" said Finral looking serious.

"You know you got a point" said Yami as he walked up to one of the people with a threatening look on his face, "Where can I find the guy in charge of this place and find out about the magic stone thats here" he said.

"You don't have to scare them" said Asta when he looked confused when one of the men Yami had spoken to now had a threatening look on his face to.

"Oh then you would want the temple priest, right" he said.

"You can find him by going up these steps" said another man who head a threatening look on his face, as he sat next to a woman who also had that look on her face. The steps they were sitting on lead to the large orange strucuture.

"I can take you all up there if you'd like, right" she said pointing her thumb up the stairs.

"Why are they acting like that" thought Asta as they all began walking up the stairs that lead to the temple.

As they walked up Finral was trying to flirt with some of the women, "You should join us later for a barbecue, man some of these girls are cute right Gauche" said Finral smiling.

"No, Marie is the cutest" he answered while looking at a picture of Marie.

"Hey Gray how about we get some twin action going on" said Finral only to see Gray had turned into Gordon who was muttering silently to two girls who were blushing, "You flirting while you transformed into Gordon and its actually working" he said looking surprised.

"Wasn't expecting to get this kind of welcome" said Asta as he walked up the stairs next to Noelle.

"Oh how will we deal without all the danger we've gone through" said Noelle calmly when they all reached the top of the temple where two doors opened.

"Goodbye, make sure to say hello to the temple priest for us" the people said smiling as the black bulls walked into the temple.

"Yeah we will, see you later" said Asta waving back at them.

"Okay, if we see you coming out of the temple" the people outside said nerovously as the doors fully closed.

The magic knights walked for a few moments in the darkness when they reached an area with light, there was a man standing in the middle of the room dressed in a white robe.

"What is going on here" said Asta when he heard a dripping sound. He looked to his left to a see some kind of liquid on the ground. He and Noelle looked to the ceiling to see a long, snake like sea monster with sharp teeth.

The two of them screamed, "What is that thing, is it eatable" said Asta still looking surprised.

"Are you seriously bringing that up now" said Noelle looking at her boyfriend with a surprised look on her face.

"Well I don't know, it could actually be some kind of temple guardian in disguise" said Asta when the sea monster let out a roar making the two of them scream. But before it could reach them it was blasted with attacks from Gauche, Luck and Magna.

"That was easy, is that seriously all they got" the three of them said with serious looks on their faces.

"How are they so calm about this" Asta and Noelle thought looking surprised from how easily they dealt with the sea monster as its body fell to the ground.

"Heh heh, sorry did my magic scare you all" said the man who was wearing the white robe. He walked into the light revealing he had white hair sticking out from the top of his head. He also had a white mustache that stretched out as far as his eyebrows. He had a smile on his face as he looked at the magic knights.

"Are you the guy in charge of this place" said Yami with a calm look on his face.

"Yes I'm the underwater temple priest" the man said as he noticed Charmy walk over to the Dead Sea monster.

"This looks so yummy" said Charmy.

"Hang on are you sure this is safe to eat" said Asta when the sea monster was then all cut up, "Wait what" he said.

"Yeah" said Charmy cheering as she held a knife and fork in the air.

"Sorry little lady but you cant eat magic" the temple priest said as the parts of the Dead Sea monster vanished in pieces of light making Charmy look down.

"Listen we have no time for your illusions" said Rosa sounding serious.

"Oh but you will have to pay attention to me if you want that magic stone" the man said cheerfully as he jumped around making the magic knights look surprised that he knew the reason why they were here, "Afterwards ill host a big party for you all".

"You think we can take this guy on" said Magna who was huddled up with Luck and Gauche.

"Yeah he doesn't look that tough" said Luck.

"Lets make it quick" said Gauche.

"Are they actually serious about fighting him" thought Asta looking shocked that they were considering the idea when he noticed Finral, Vanessa and Charmy looking down.

"Theres no hit women in here to flirt with" said Finral.

"You think theres a place around here to take a nap" said Vanessa.

"Where's all the yummy food at" said Charmy.

"If you participate I will make sure that all of the beautiful women attend, with the finest drink and delicious dishes there is as well" the priest said making the three of them hear what he said.

"Were in" Firnal, Vanessa and Charmy said looking determined.

"Their moods turned quick" thought Asta looking surprised from how quickly their mood changed.

"So what is it actually going to take for you to give us the magic stone" said Finral looking serious while the priest smiled.

"Well you will have to play my game first, to see which women's breasts are the softest" he said making hand gestures at Rosa, Noelle and Vanessa. Then before he could do anything Asta and Noelle started stomping on his back while Rosa trapped him in thorns.

"You cant just walk up to a girl saying those things, hey is it really okay to do this since he's the temples priest" said Asta while still stomping on him.

"I'm royalty so I say its okay" said Noelle as she continued stomping on him, the two of them stopped after a few moments and Rosa pulled her thorns away.

"Sorry about that, I was just wanted to make things funny with a joke" the priest said smiling even with with his nose bleeding from the small beating.

"Why don't I show you how funny I think your joke is" said Noelle with an annoyed look on her face as a small water ball floated above her right hand.

"Look I'm all good for when it comes to games, so what do you actually have in mind, dice, cards" Yami said with a clam look on his face while he held his katana out, even the black bulls captain wasn't happy with the priests idea of a joke.

The underwater temple priest smiled, "A brawl, yes a gold old battle royal and if you win you'll get your magic stone" he said as his grimoire floated in front of him, "Now, **game magic**, time to come out and play temple guardians, **temple shuffle**" he said as light shot off his body and hit against the wall behind him.

"They look like more doors" said Finral as then ten door shaped holes appeared in the wall. Someone dressed in a white robe, with their hood up and the mask of a sea creature covering their face jumped out from each hole surprising some of the black bulls.

"Oh visitors from the service" said a female voice from under one of the masks.

"Looks like they're magic knights" said male voice from under one of the masks.

"They don't look so tough to me" said another male voice form underneath another mask.

"Each one of them has an incredible amount of magic power" said Rosa sounding serious.

"Now let the underwater temple battle royal, begin" the temple priest said as a wave of water rushed into the room covering everyone.

Asta found himself moving through the water until he came to a stop, "Where am I" he said looking around the area he was in to find he was no longer near the entrance of the temple and he was alone.

"Hello, can you all hear me" said the temple priests voice making Asta look up, "As you've guessed you've been each sent to a different location in the temple" he said while Luck was looking around his surroundings and Magna was still moving in the water wave.

"It's a ten versus ten battle royal, the last team left standing wins" he said while Noelle was kneeling on the ground at her location.

"I cant do this alone, I don't even know that much attack magic" she said looking worried when her look turned to confusion, "Wait ten, aren't there suppose to be eleven of us" she said while in another location Rosa was looking at her surroundings.

"So they intend for us to start us off alone from the others, but who wasn't included in the battle" she thought.

With Finral, "No this is way to dangerous for me, that's it I'm out of here" he said looking frightened when the priest spoke up again.

"Also I hope my nuisance magic wont give you any trouble" he said before laughing.

Charmy was in sand area while sneaking around, "The foods gotta be around here somewhere" she thought looking determined.

Gray who was still transformed into Gordon muttered to himself before there was a puff of smoke.

Vanessa form her location yawned while with Gauche, "Nuisance huh, how about I show you a real nuisance" he said sounding annoyed.

"Alright looks like it started" said Asta looking serious, "I wonder which part of the temple Noelle was sent to" he thought when someone spoke behind him.

"I got stuck with you" the male voice said. Asta turned around to see a man dressed up in a white robe wearing a squid faced mask, "I was hoping to fight someone tough but I cant sense a bit of magic power coming off you, looks like I got stuck with the dud".

"So you think I'm a dud huh, then how about I show you how wrong you are" Asta said looking serious as he took out his big anti magic sword from his grimoire, ready for his first battle in the underwater temple battle royal.


	32. Part 32: Facing the temple mages

**Part 32: Facing the temple mages**

While most of the black bulls had been sent to a different location in the temple, the temple priest had sent himself and Yami to what looked like a lounge area, there were bubble screens displaying where in the temple each black bull were and there was counter in front of of them. It was separated by two dots and each side had the number ten.

"Now this is perfect, we can watch what happens from here and I even set up a little spread here" said the temple priest sitting on the stone couch in front of the table that had food on it.

"You better let me join in too old man otherwise I'm not going to be easy to deal with" Yami said looking at the man with an annoyed look on his face.

"Sorry but your too strong to be in this and the game would be over too soon if you were at part of it" the temple priest said smiling, "Ive been looking forward to this for a while and so have all the people here" he said while outside people were watching what was happening with the same screens as the ones in the lounge area. They were all looking excited.

"Besides if you were to enter it the fun would be over to soon" said the temple priest.

Yami then sat next to him and two of them hit their drinking cups together, "Looks like you know how to hold a real party old man" the black bulls captain said smiling.

"That's good to hear, say just what rank are your knights anyway" the temple priest asked smiling.

"Well most of them are still in their junior class accept for Rosa and how is it you know about rankings" Yami asked only to see the temple priest smile as he looked at the screen.

"Well most of the temple mages are as strong as an intermediate magic knight" he said.

With Asta he was holding out his big anti magic sword as he stared at one of the temple mages, "You think you can hit me with that beat up looking sword, my mollusk magic will put a stop to any attack you try to use against me" said the mage.

"Will see about that" said Asta looking serious.

With Magna the wave had finally stopped moving him around and now he sat on a rock with a flame in his hand while being surrounded by water, "That damn old man, I'm gonna make him pay for this" he said while shivering since some of his clothes were wet.

"Looks like this is bad for you" said male voice from above him and Magna looked to see one of the temple mages, "Your a fire magic user and your stuck in the underwater temple" he said while Magna looked annoyed by his bragging.

With Luck he was standing on a rock in a small waterfall as he stared up at a temple mage, "So I got stuck with a little one huh, this should be easy" said the temple mage happily.

"So you're the one I'm suppose to fight, I hope your strong" Luck said smiling.

With Gauche who was standing in a grass area while facing a temple mage, "You know ive heard stories about your squad, the black bulls are the weakest of the magic knights squads" the temple mage said sounding not impressed.

"Lets get this over with so I can get back to Marie" said Gauche.

With Rosa she had found herself standing on a small rock island facing a temple mage as waterfalls surrounded them, "I hope you wont think little of me if I defeat you quickly" the temple mage said.

"I would be insulted if you held back in the first place" said Rosa as she removed her sword handle from her grimoire.

Back in the lounge Yami watched his squad get ready to fight with a calm look on his face, "Well you might come to learn that their stronger then their ranks suggests" said Yami as the temple priest looked surprised as Asta, Magna, Luck, Gauche and Rosa easily defeated their opponents.

"This is impossible, that's not the power of a junior magic knight" said the temple priest while Yami laughed at his expression.

"Hey you want to take bets on this, I got ten thousands yule on the bulls winning this thing" the black bulls captain said smiling while still laughing.

With Magna, "Is that seriously all they got, this is going to be easy" he said smirking.

With Luck he was standing past the defeated the temple mage, "Looks like he wasn't that strong, hopefully theres someone stronger down here" he said walking further down the cave.

Gauche was looking away from his defeated opponent with an annoyed look on his face, "Now that's over I can focus on something more important, like getting back to Marie" the mirror mage said walking out of the area.

Asta stood over his defeated opponent, "This is impossible, my mollusk magic should have been able to stop your attacks" he said sounding in pain.

"For your information this isn't some beat up sword its an anti magic sword" said Asta looking serious as he held up his sword. The temple mage just groaned in pain before his head fell back on the ground, "Alright then who's next" Asta said as he ran down one of the random caves.

"You sure you don't want to give up yet" Yami said looking at temple priest who just smiled.

"Nope, after all I got three strong temple mages still to fight" he said.

With Finral he was hiding behind a rock as one of the other temple mages walked by, "Keep going, keep going" he whispered to himself looking worried until the temple mage was out of sight.

Finral sighed in relief, "That's good, theres no way I would stand a chance against someone like him" he said before opening a portal, he walked through and ended up further down the cave he was hiding in, "What were they thinking, theres no way I cant participate in a fight like this, I'm out of here" he said looking annoyed until the temple priests voice sounded off above him.

"Sorry but it's no fun if you don't fight"he said.

"Yeah time to get into the fight Firnal" said Yamis voice from over him as well.

"Wait your watching this too captain Yami" said Firnal looking surprised.

"Looks like I'll have to use my nuisance magic to move things along" said the temple priest, "**Show magic, sea monsters coil**" he said as a bright light shined over Firnal before revealing a giant purple sea monster roaring at him.

The spacial magic user began running away with the monster still chasing him, the sea monster managed to eat him until a spacial magic portal opened in front of it and Firnal ran out of it screaming while the sea monster continued to chase him.

"Looks like things are finally moving along, haha" the temple priest said laughing.

"He better not lose or else hes dead" said Yami before looking at the other screens, "Looks like Grey turned himself into a crab to avoid fighting, hes going to answer for that later, oh but looks like Charmy is getting ready to fight" he said looking at the screen that showed Charmy had a serious look on her face.

"I finally found it, this temples greatest treasure" said Charmy before biting into some food while multiple sheep cooks were making food around her, "If I knew sea food was this good I would have come to this place long ago" she said with a smile as she continued to eat, "I wish I didn't have to eat alone though" she thought before she had a determined look on her face.

She created a wool net from her magic and threw it into the water, "I now claim this area in the name of Charmy" she said while cheering when she heard someone laughing.

She looked back at a cave as someone in a white robe surrounded by red lines walking out, "Wow you sure do look like a cutie, it's a shame that I have to crush you" a female voice said from under the mask.

"Haha, you really think you cant take me on after I got all this mana from eating all this delicious food" said Charmy with a smile on her face before she looked back with a serious look on her face as she made a, bring it on motion with her hand, "If you thing you can take me on then bring it".

The temple mages grimoire floated in front of her, "**Song magic, mother lulaby**" she said as she began to sing. A rainbow like mist started to come out of her body and floated to Charmy who began to look tired. She then fell to the ground on her face before turning over on her back, revealing she had fallen asleep.

"No I can still eat more" she said with a smile on her face while as she snored.

The temple mage laughed as she turned around, "Wow I wonder if their all this easy" she said before walking down the cave.

Back in the lounge the temple priest was laughing, "Oh I forgot to mention that falling asleep counts as a knock out" he said while the black bulls captain looked annoyed.

"That's it, when we get back shes stuck on half rations for a week" said Yami.

Over with Magna he was walking through a dark cave, "Looks like my clothes are finally dry after what hat old man did, now let's see who my next opponent is" he said with a smile as he exited the cave and Luck exited the cave next to him, "Oh so you made it here too lightning boy" he said.

"I see your still alive, I sensed someone strong magic coming from this way so I followed it" said Luck as the two of them looked forward to see a single temple mage.

"So you two are my opponents, fine ill take on the two of you on at once" said the temple mage calmly.

"So how do you want to do this" Magna asked Luck only for the lightning magic user to jump forward with his lightning armor on hid legs and arms, "Hey what are you doing" he said looking annoyed.

"Sorry but you need to be quicker then that" said Luck as he flew forward and sent a blast of lightning at the temple mage.

"**Water creation magic, sea god shield**" the temple mage said as a big water shied formed in front of him. The shield blocked Lucks attack and Luck himself jumped back looking a little surprised.

"He was able to stop my attack, I knew it, hes strong" he thought while smiling.

Over with Asta he was taking down multiple of the temple priests sea monsters, "There sure are a lot of these things, but ill keep cutting them down to win" he said as he cut down another sea monster. The ones he defeated vanished in light when he looked further down the cave.

"This ki, someone strong must be up ahead" said Asta before rushing forward and he came to see a temple mage holding two green swords in his hands as he stood on top of a defeated sea monster.

"Come on grandpa is this the best you can come up with" said the temple mage before noticing Asta, "Hey you must be that anti magic boy ive heard so much about, Asta right" he asked making him look surprised?

"Wait how or who did you find that out from" asked Asta as the temple mage began to spin with his swords in the air. Rainbow mists seemed to be coming off the ends of his swords as he moved.

"That's not important, my names Kyoto by the way and my grandfather, the high priest is my grandfather by the way said if we won we can go to the surface" he said as he continued to dance while Asta looked amazed.

"So what do you think of my dancing" he said.

"Its amazing" said Asta when Kyoto asked him, "Do you thing the people of the surface would like it too" he asked?

"Yeah I'm sure they will" said Asta looking excited.

"I want to be able to capture the kingdom with my dancing so I can become famous" said Kyoto which made Asta look confused.

"I feel like ive heard that somewhere before" he thought thinking back to when he and Noelle met Kahano on the beach.

"You see we may be allowed to go to the beaches for the kingdom but were not allowed to go further then that, but if we beat you the priest would grant us the permission to go further" he said before rushing forward at Asta.

Asta blocked his attacks with his big anti magic sword, "Hes fast"he thought as he blocked one attack that ended up pushing him back, "Sorry but I got a dream to, I'm going to become the kingdoms strongest mage and then become the wizard king" he said standing up and rushing forward at Kyoto.

"That's why I'm not giving up" he said slashing his sword down. The slash managed to cut the mask down the middle making it fall off revealing the dark blue haired boy behind it.

"Fine then lets put both of our dreams on the line" said Kyoto smiling as the two of hem continued their battle.

Noelle was walking through a dark cave, "What am I doing here, I barely had the time to learn any attack spells" she thought when she walked into an open area. There was hill in front of her that lead to another cave.

"Haha" said a female voice as as the temple mage who had defeated Charmy walked out of the cave in front of her, "Looks like I finally found you down here Noelle" she said making Noelle look surprised.

"Wait how do you know my name" asked Noelle when the temple mage removed her mask revealing it was Kahano, "Kahano what is this, whats going on" she said looking surprised.

"Sorry about this but my grandfather, I mean the Temple priest lets me go to the surface to find the people who want to come down here so that he can play his game" said Kahano with a smile.

"But what about what you told me on the surface, I thought we were friends and you even helped me control my magic" said Noelle looking upset.

"We are friends and when I saw what you were going through I just had to help you" said Kahano as her grimoire floated in front of her, "But if I win the temple priest said I could go to further into the surface and that way I can achieve my dream, now **song magic, mother lulaby**" she said as a rainbow mist came out of her body and went towards Noelle.

She began to look tired before a determined look appeared on her face as her grimoire floated in front of her, "**Water magic, sea dragons lair**" she said as big water dome covered her and stopped the song magic from reaching her.

"Wow now things are getting interesting"Kahano said smiling as the pages in her grimoire turned, "**Song magic, booming echo**" she said before yelling as waves of sound began to hit Noelles sea dragons lair making it shake.

"Kahano please don't do this, I thought we were friends" said Noelle.

"We are friends, but real friends will be able to laugh after this situation is over even after we fight" said Kahano.

"Well alright then" thought Noelle looking serious as she took out her wand and began to put magic power into the front of it.

"Wow that's just from showing a little power" said Kahano smiling when Noelle sent out a blast of water out of the water sphere only for it to change direction making her look annoyed as it missed her, "What do are you doing, if your going to use that power know how to aim right".

"You know I'm not good at controlling my magic so you don't need to insult me about it" said Noelle looking annoyed.

"And I told you that you need to let go, didn't you come down here with a dream to" said Kahano making Noelle look surprised.

Noelle then thought back to the day she had joined the black bulls as they all smiled down at her and the times she spent with Asta, "Their counting me so I cant let them down" she thought when she looked closely at the wand.

"Your right I do have a dream Kahano" said Noelle looking serious as she stared up at the song magic user which made her look confused, "And its to make sure Asta becomes the wizard king" she said.

Kahano smiled, "That's the spirit" she said as Noelle began to fire multiple blasts of water out of the water dome and Kahano sent waves of sound at her.

Over with Asta he was on the defense as Kyoto continued to hit him with his swords, "Hes to quick, I can barely read his ki" thought Asta when one of Kyotos swords scratched his right cheek.

"Your fast but you don't stand a chance, my dancing makes me fast, along with my magic added to it I have an even bigger advantage and so you better surrender" said Kyoto before spinning and going to attack Asta who blocked the attacks with both of his anti magic swords.

Over in the lounge, "That's my Kyoto way to go, my grandson is really strong" the temple priest said smiling while Yami watched the fight with a serious look on his face.

"Hes fast like water, I can barely catch on with the way he moves" thought Asta before he realized something, "Wait that's it, water can't be grabbed it can only be touched, I just need to focus" he thought when he began to dance with his swords waving around and he had a funny look on his face.

"Trying to copy me huh, but I don't think you will win that way" said Kyoto jumping into the air and spinning with his swords. Asta however blocked his attack and slashed downwards. Kyoto looked surprised as it cut the middle of his cloak as he barley dodged it.

"Looks like thing are starting to get serious" said Kyoto smiling.

"I'm not giving up" said Asta looking determined.

Over in the water temple lounge Yami laughed, "Looks like our anti magic boy is stronger then you thought, better get ready to hand over that magic stone and it looks like I'm going to win a bet" he said while the temple priest looked annoyed.

"No the game isn't over yet" he said when he heard Yami, this time sounding serious.

"You really should give us that stone" said he said and the temple priest looked to see the black bulls captain had a serious look on his face, "Theres some bad guys known as the eye of the midnight sun after it, its better to give it us before they get their hands on it".

"I'm not worried, after all my three strongest mages are as strong as a senior magic knight and theres one whos the most powerful of the temple mages" the temple priest said thinking of Kahano, Kyoto and the mage who was battling Luck and Magna.

The two of them noticed the temple mages counter go down, the two of them looked at the screen that showed Vanessa standing in front of a temple mage that was tied up by strings in the air.

"You set a trap for a woman like me, how rude" she said looking bored as she yawned.

"Well theres nothing junior about her chest that's for sure" said the temple priest.

"Vanessa took one down, that's surprising given how shes usually to drunk or lazy to do anything" said Yami.

"No matter, we still have the strongest mage in the temple" the temple priest thought as he looked at the screen where Luck and Magna were battling who he knew is the strongest temple mage.

"This guys strong and your looking tired, maybe you should rest back for a bit" said Luck even thought his shoulders were moving up and down from all the energy he had been using.

"Are you kidding I can do this all day, you should rest back" Magna said smiling as he wiped his mouth while in a similar condition to Luck.

"I'm really sorry about this, my old man really doesn't know how to hold back when it comes to this game" said the strongest temple mage.

"That guys your father" said Magna looking surprised by the sudden reveal.

"The way magic power is coming off this is like a wave" said Luck looking excited.

"Well ill just have to end this quickly for you two, **water creation magic, poseidons hammer**" he said as water formed next to him in the form of an arm holding up a hammer.

"No way" said Luck and Magna as their magic covered one of their hands, they began to rush at each other when an orange like object shot through the cave wall hitting the temple mage and the ground making a huge dust cloud shoot up.

"Wait what" said Magna looking confused like Luck.

The impact had also caused the entire temple to shake which made both Astas fight with Kyoto and Noelles fight with Kahano stop as they all looked to the ceiling confused. Wodnering what was happening.

Rosa was walking down a cave when she felt the shaking, "This magic power, oh no" she thought before she began to run.

Over in the temple lounge the priest looked surprised, "Wait this isn't part of the game" he said while Yami stared at the screen with an annoyed look on his face.

As the dust cleared it revealed someone tall with two mages standing at each of his sides had appeared. The two people stanidng at each of the tall mans sides were wearing white robes with the symbol of three eyes going down the middle of their robes.

"It's quite the gathering you all got going on down here, why don't you let me join in" said Veto as the dust finally cleared revealing one of the strongest members of the eye of the midnight sun. Veto of despair from them third eye and he didn't come alone.


	33. Part 33: Flame and Lightning vs beast

**Part 33: Fire and Lightning vs Beast**

_Flashback: _

Sekke along with the two men he had been hanging around on the beach, were sleeping behind a rock in sleeping bags made of sand. It was night out as Sekke suddenly woke up, "Oh, it looks like I doused off for a" he began to say when he looked behind the rock to see a member of the green mantis being tossed to the ground.

Sekke watched surprised as Veto beat down the other magic knights not by ussing magic, but instead with his own strength, he grabbed one by the neck and picked him off the ground, "Is this seriously what you puny humans are capable of, I thought fighting with you would be like fighting a beast, instead its like fighting mice" he said tossing the magic knight away as the others ones were scattered on the ground around him.

The four other eye of the midnight sun mages stood behind Veto as his girmoire floated in front of him, "Its time to go" he said as his magic power surrounded him and the mages before taking the form of a whale. The magic whale then jumped into the water while Sekke stayed sitting behind the rock with a look of fear on his face after what he had just witnessed.

"They may not have been that strong built they were still high ranked, whoever that was, wasn't human" he thought.

_Flashback end_

Veto stood facing the members of the black bulls with a smirk on his face while the strongest temple mage was sitting in a crater in the caves wall, "Who does does this guy think he is interrupting our fight and why is he so hairy" said Magna looking annoyed.

"Yeah that shark guy was ours, he better not be out yet" said Luck smiling, "But this guy will be perfect, hes even as strong as captain Yami" he thought when the temple mage spoke up.

"You were able to get through the strong mana currents, your magic must be really something" said the temple mage standing back up as his mask suddenly fell apart revealing his dark hair done up in a style like his fathers, he also had sideburns and a short beard, "You also managed to land a hit on me, the strongest of the temples mages".

"Oh so your still alive, all of you scatter out" Veto said looking at the other eye of the midnight sun mages.

"Yes sir" they all said before they all went through different caves that lead to a different part of the temple.

"Why are you here in the first place" the temple mage asked?

"Why the same reason they are of course, to retrieve the magic stone" said Veto only for the temple mage to smirk.

"Sorry but theres no way we would hand it over to you so easily" he said only for Veto to start laughing.

"That's fine with me, Id rather destroy this whole Temple with everyone in it to show them all despair and then I would fine the magic stone among the wreckage" the beast magic user said smirking.

"Well theres no way I'm letting that happen" said the temple mage as water started to form at his right side, "**Water creattion magic**, now **Poseidons hammer**" he said as a water arm holding a hammer appeared and he sent his right arm forward. The water hammer struck Veto shooting up a cloud of smoke.

"Alright that will teach him" said Magna smiling only for the three of them to look surprised as the smoke cleared revealing Veto surrounded by his magic in the form of a rhino.

"Sorry about this but theres no way your magic can beat my **Rhinosarus armor**" he said while temple mage look surprised.

"How is this possible" he said as the armor covering Veto vanished as his grimoire floated in front of him.

Orange magic surrounded Vetos feet as he started running at the temple mage with incredible speed.

"Yes that is what I wanted to see, the only thing your good for is showing despair" said Veto as his right arm was covered in his magic in the form of a beast arm, "Now lets see if you can survive my **Beast magic Bear claw**" he said striking the temple mage. The attack sending him flying into the wall. He then struck Luck and Magna with the same attack. The two of them brought their arms to block, but the attack still sent them flying.

Veto then stood on the ground as from outside the temple the people could see on the screen what happened, they were all looking frightened. In The lounge Yami and the temple priest were staring at the same screen.

"Oh no, Gio was the strongest the temple mages had, just who are these people" the old man said surprised that his son had been defeated so quickly.

Yami got from the couch as he gripped the holder for his katana, " These are the eye of the midnight sun guys I told you about, listen old man play times over so you better let me out there right now" the black bulls captain said with a serious look on his face.

"Man if this person has you startled this much then he must be really dangerous" the temple priest said calmly noticing the change in Yamis attitude, "I'm sorry but theres nothing I can do, will have to stay here until the game is over".

"Fine ill make my own opening out of here" said Yami as he opened his grimoire with magic power surrounding it. He pulled out his katana as darkness surrounded it, "**Daark magic, lightless slash**" he said using his magic to cut a triangle shaped hole in the wall.

"What is that" said the temple priest as the two of them noticed a shadow like sphere surrounding the area of the temple they were in.

An eye of the midnight sun mage was standing close by holding his hands up towards the direction of the sphere, "**Spacial magic dimension sphere**, sorry but once I have this up theres no way you'll escape" he said smiling.

"I guess were really stuck here now" the temple priest said when Yami heard Veto speak.

"I can hear your anger dark swords man from another land" said Veto and Yami looked to the screen to see the beast man smirking at him, "I'm going to save you for my last meal, but first I will show you true despair as I take down your precious magic knights one by one".

"Wait we cant get in there but can we still talk to them" the black bulls captain asked looking at the temple priest?

"Yes but I don't what good it will do us" the temple priest said holding up his right hand with magic power floating above it.

In another part of the temple there was a puff of smoke as a blue haired girl wearing a black bulls robe appeared, "Alright everyone listen up" Yamis voice said from over head making the girl say, "Huh".

"Members of the eye of the midnight sun have entered the temple and their being lead by a real toug with the power of beast magic" said Yami while Vanessa waved at ceiling.

"Hey captain I was able to beat one" she said happily.

Over with Asta and Kioto, "Wait so hes here" thought Asta looking serious as he remembered seeing Veto battle captain Yami.

"Hes as strong as a magic knight captain, so this is the perfect time to push past your limits, so work together to bring this guy down" said Yami while art Charmys location she was still sleeping from the effect of Kahanos spell while at other locations everyone accept Finral who was frightened, they looked determeind to compelte their captains order, "You all better not die or else ill kill you".

"So were going to have to fight this guy" said Asta as his hands began to shake remembering the way Veto fights, he then slapped himself in the cheeks to make himself calm down, "Alright I'm ready to go" he said smiling when the temple priest spoke up.

"Listen up mages and magic knights theres been a rule change, work together to defeat the eye of the midnight sun, those who take part in the victory will have their wish granted" he said as the numbers on the screen merged into one number.

"Well Asta it looks like will have to delay our fight for another time" said Kioto walking over to the anti magic user user.

"Yeah your right, so lets go" said Asta looking determined as the two of them ran further down the cave towards the battle.

"Well looks like ill have to fight someone else" said Veto when there was movement behind him.

"Where do you think your going, were not done here" said Luck as he and Magna began to stand back up.

"Our captain gave us a very specific order and that was to take you down" said Magna smiling despite blood pouring down from his head and Lucks. Fire surrounded his body and lighting surrounded Lucks while Veto turned around to face them with a smirk on his face.

"Yes this is perfect, the longer the hunt the more despair the two of you will face in the end" said Veto as his grimoire floated in front of him.

"Then why don't you try that first attack on us again" said Luck smiling while Magna looked shocked by his attitude.

"Are you insane". He said as Vetos magic power surrounded his feet and began to run towards them. Lighting armor surround Lucks arms and feet as he jumped towards Veto at quick speed.

Veto barely dodged Lucks attack, "uh I missed, I noticed there was a second of weakness in your attacks and I was going for that" Luck said.

"Your speed and perception must be really good, but I wonder just how long you can dodge my attacks, **Beast magic bear claw**" he said sending an attack at Luck who dodged and shot more blasts of lighting from his hands.

The attack struck Veto but he came out of the explosion unscathed as he began to chase Luck around the room. The two of them began running on the walls while Magna watched as lighting and dust chased each other around the room.

"Damnit Luck, ever since that dungeon mission you've got stronger and quicker" he thought as he clenched his fists, "To be honest I'm feeling annoyed by the whole thing" he thought thinking back to when he first met Luck.

"You were always annoying me, everyone knew there was definitely something up with that personality of yours and you were even more dangerous when it came to missions" he thought as his girmoire floated in front of him, "But in the end you are my best friend" he thought.

"Don't you dare think of leaving me behind" said Magna pointing up at Luck as he reached into his grimoire, "**Flame creation magic, grand slam**" he said pulling out a baseball bat made out of fire. He then started pitching multiple fire balls at Veto who stopped chasing Luck and began to dodge the fire mages attack.

"Hey nice job getting back into the fight Magna" Luck said smiling down at his fellow squad member.

"I don't know need you to tell me that" said Magna hitting more fire balls at Veto.

Luck then thought to when he first met Magna, "When I fist met you I thought of you as just a commoner, but I knew that behind all that was something strong, that's why I kept annoying you so I could bring that part of you out more" he thought as he pointed his lightning armored hands at Veto, "You are actually my very first friend" he thought as the two of them blasted their magic at Veto making another cloud of smoke.

Veto jumped out of the attack unscathed as he jumped towards Luck with a smirk on his face, he hit the lightning magic user sending him flying to the ground where Magna caught him, "Oh you managed to catch me fire freak" Luck said smiling back at him.

"Who are you calling fire freak lighting Boy" said Magna looking annoyed when Veto stood facing them.

"Looks like things are finally getting interesting, soon two of you will know true despair" said Veto smirking.

"No way" said Luck and Magna.

While their battle continued Asta and Kioto were running down a cave that lead to that battles location, "Their up ahead I can feel it" said Asta.

"How is your not able to sense Mana but can sense whats going on up ahead" Kioto asked him looking confused?

"I can read Ki, it allows me to follow a persons movements" said Asta.

"Ki, well your right theres three powers up ahead, two of them are lightning and fire while the other is like multiple beasts roaring, this definitely will be a difficult battle" said Kioto.

"Lighting and fire huh, that's definitely Magna and Luck and now I know for sure the other is Veto" said Asta before he realized something, "Hey how is it your so good at reading mana" he asked only for Kioto to smile.

"It's a gift my people can learn, we learn to read the feeling of different kinds of Mana and what forms they take" said Kioto.

"Hey back when we fought I couldn't read any of your movements at all" said Asta.

"That's probably thanks to my dance magic, when I'm moving around I put myself into a trance and during that time it makes it hard for people to predict what I'm going to next" said Kioto.

"A trance huh" said Asta looking like he was focusing until he had this blank look on his face.

"Uh why are you making that face" Kioto asked?

"I'm putting myself in a trance" said Asta sounding emotionless making Kioto laugh.

"You think those two will be able to handle themselves against that kind of power" said Kioto looking serious as he looked forward.

"Those two may have a little crazy in them, but when it comes down to it they wont let you down" Asta said looking serious and having faith in his squad mates.

But at the battle Luck and Magna fell to the ground after being attacked again, "Haha, the two of you have lost, you never even stood a chance" said Veto as Luck and Magna began to get back up. Blood now dropping off their faces from all the attacks they had been hit with.

"No, theres no way I'm done yet" said Magna smiling even with his injuries.

"If the two of us lost, we would never be able to face him again" said Luck smiling as an image of Asta flashed through both of their minds.

"AND WE WOTN BE ABLE TO CALL OURSELVES HIS SUPERIOR" the both of them yelled as they activated their magic again.

"Not yet" thought Luck blasting more lighting balls at Veto before dodging the beast mans attacks.

"Not yet" said Magna sending a fire ball at Veto before dodging a beast arm. Then at the same time Vetos attacked destroyed the flame bat in Magnas right hand along with the lighting armor covering Lucks left arm.

"This is it, that half second opening" said Luck noticing Veto was wide open for an attack.

"This is our chance" said Magna looking determined as he ran alongside Luck with his right hand not far apart from Lucks left hand.

"Attacking me during my only moment of weakness with this kind of attack" Veto looking surprised that they had gotten this chance. Meanwhile as Luck and Magna got closer to Veto fire and lighting began to combine between their hands making a bright light shine.

"Whats happening" the temple priest said looking surprised since the light coming off the two magics combining was shining so bright it was covering the screen showing the battle.

"Come on, you two got this" said Yami looking serious while the magic power cold be felt throughout the temple.

"This amount of mana" said Noelle while Kahano looked surprised as well.

"This amount of magic power is strong, but will it be able to defeat him" thought Rosa as she ran further down a cave that she hoped would lead her to where the magic power is coming from.

Magna and Luck reached Veto, "Now, **combo magic**, **flame lightning exploding cannon**" the two of them thought as they sent their attack into the beast mans chest when Asta and Kioto appeared at one of the entrances to the room.

"Magna, Luck were here" said Asta when the light from the attack began to shine brighter. Asta and Kioto not being able to see what the outcome of Magna and Lucks combined attack against Veto.


	34. Part 34: Greys true form

**Part 34: Greys true form **

"**Flame lightning exploding cannon**" Luck and Magna said shooting their spell into Veto. Asta and Kioto arrived just in time to see the attack hit its target.

Lightning and Flames shot out from the beast mans back and around the front of him, "Your friends are a lot more powerful then I thought" Kioto said looking Asta who looked serious as the light from the attack shined bright.

When the light cleared Magna and Luck were looking down as their fists were against Vetos magic covered arms and the combo spell had no effect against the member of the third eye as he stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Is that all you were able to do" said Veto as Magna and Luck fell to the ground, unable to continue their fight.

In the lounge area of the temple, "Theres not even a scratch on him, just how strong is that man" the temple priest said with a calm look on his face while Yami just watched with a serious look on his face.

"Magna, Luck you gave it your all" he said as he looked on the screen to see Asta take out both of his swords from his grimoire, "Alright kid its time for you to step up".

Back in the battle, "Ill make sure to end you for good" said Veto looking down at Magna and Luck as he covered his right arm in his magic power. But when he brought his arm down, he was blocked by Astas big anti magic sword.

"Oh your that anti magic boy from the cave" Veto said smirking while Asta looked angry as he held the beast mans arm back.

"This guy was strong enough to take down dad" said Kioto looking over at his father who was still unconscious against the wall, "Plus the magic power coming off this guy is like in wave and it's like its guarding him" he thought.

"I'm glad you're here you runt, this way I can make you pay for what you did to Licht that day" said Veto, "I hope you will be more of challenge then those weaklings".

"They aren't weaklings" said Asta pushing Vetos arms back and slicing his big anti magic sword near his stomach, "Their my superiors" he said as Veto jumped back.

Veto then smirked as he noticed the small scratch where the sword hit him, "So this what a cut from an anti magic sword is like, if it had ben on an ordinary man that attack would have sliced them in half" he said.

"Now its time you listen to us, like why are you after the magic stones in the first place, that's right we know what your after" Asta said pointing his sword at Veto.

"Why would I tell some piece of trash whos not even loved by the mana" said Veto smiling.

"Oh so I'm trash now am I" said Asta looking annoyed by the comment.

"I will show everyone here in this temple and the people outside true despair, even the people watching outside" said Veto while the people watching outside the temple looked afraid by just the beast mans words, "I only hope destroying them will be as fun as destroying you two".

Kioto clenched his fists under his robes, "My family lives down here and so do my friends, I love them all and so there's no way I'm going to let you hurt them" he said as his grimoire floated in front of him and his swords appeared at the end of his sleeves

"Lets do this Kioto" said Asta readying his anti magic swords.

"Right" said Kioto as the two of them rushed at Veto who had his arms covered in Magic power.

Kioto spun in the air, going to slice at Veto when the beast man sent him flying with a punch. Asta then rushed at him slicing at him with both of his swords but his attacks kept getting blocked.

Veto then went to punch Asta who held up both of his swords to block the attack. Vetos fist hit the swords, not hitting Asta but pushing him back as Kioto passed by him and slashed at Veto with his own swords.

The dance magic user managed a few scratches on the beats mans arm before being sent flying back where Asta stood, "Your dance magic is really powerful Kioto, you must have been holding back during our fight" the anti magic user said smiling as his shoulder moved up and down from his attack.

"I could say the same thing about you, I didn't expect you would be so good at fighting with two swords" said Kioto who looked winded from his own attack like Asta.

"Oh are you runts already giving up, is that the best you can come up with" said Veto smiling as he held up his arms.

"Runts huh, oh your really asking for it now" said Asta as he and Kioto rushed into battle again. In the lounge area the temple priest and Yami watched as Veto blocked Asta and Kiotos attacks.

"That's my boy Kioto way to go" the temple priest said cheering his grandson on.

"You got this kid" thought Yami while in the other areas of the temple.

Vanessa was looking at the ceiling, "I can feel the magic power from that battle all the way down here it must be really something" she said smiling as she thought back to her captains words from earlier, "Its time to push past your limits".

"Alright then captain I guess its time to put the wine away and I gotta make sure a certain someone's alright anyway" she said smiling while behind her a dark spacial magic portal appeared and an eye of the midnight sun member walked out of it.

Finral was hiding out in a cave, "This is bad if I go up against that guy then I'm seriously going to get hurt" he thought as an image of Veto with his arms covered in magic power appeared in his mind, "But if I go hide like I want to then captain Yami will kill me" he thought looking frightened while an image of Yami with a threatening look on his face as he held up his kantana flashed through his mind as well.

Charmy was still sleeping in the beach area from the effect of Kahanos spell while Gauche was walking through a cave with an annoyed look on his face.

"Damnit, I was hoping i could be done with this sooner so I can get back to Marie" said Gauche when he jumped out of the way when a piece of stone attached to a chain tried to hit him. He looked up at his attacker who was wearing an eye of the midnight sun robe with chains coming out of his sleeves. The second chain also had a piece of stone at the end of it.

"Whoever this Marie person is I'm going to make sure you never see her again" the man said pulling back his hood to reveal he was smiling as his chains moved above him, "You are now against the strongest chain magic user in the eye of the midnight sun".

"Threats like that will easily get you killed, **mirror magic reflect refrain**" said Gauche as a mirror appeared in front of him and Fired a beam at the chain magic user who destroyed the attack with one of his chains.

"Lets see how you survive this, **Chain magic scorpio chain**" he said as his chains started move at a more faster speed at Gauche who had to focus on dodging them.

"Alright looks like ill have to try something else" said Gauche as hair moved to the side revealing his magic item eye, "**Mirror magic, my real double**" he said as second Gauche appeared next to him.

"So there's two of you now, how to you expect that to help you" the chain magic user said before he looked surprised that he was surrounded by multiplayer mirrors. Then all of them fired beams at him creating a cloud of smoke from the attack.

"**Reflect refrain**" both Gauches said as the mirrors vanished after completing their attack.

"I told you that threat would get you killed" said Gauche looking serious until a piece of stone attached to chain destroyed his double making it shatter like glass.

Gauche then watched surprised as from the smoke the eye of the midnight sun mage emerged, unharmed, "**Chain magic, chain boulder**" he said as two chains floated next to him, accept this time there were large boulder at the end of them, "Lets see you survive this one" he said smirking.

Gauche ran further down the gave as he dodged the chain magic users attacks, he jumped behind a wall after dodging one of the boulders, "Huh where did you go" the chain magic user said walking into the area.

Gauche then a fired a beam from his mirror and the attack hit something that made smoke come out. When it cleared it was revealed one of the boulders had protected the chain mage.

"Sorry but that's not going to hit me" he said smirking before sending a boulder at Gauche who moved further down the cave when another boulder hit the ground behind him, "Huh, where did he go now" he asked looking around the area confused.

Gauche hid behind a wall with an annoyed look on his face, "Damnit his magic is good for both offense and defense, if I don't think of something soon Im done for" he thought looking annoyed when he felt something. He looked down to see a crab pulling at his right pants leg, "A crab" he thought before looking surprised.

"Come out wherever you are magic knight, you cant hide forever" the chain magic user said smirking.

"I'm right here" said a voice from behind him and he looked to see it was Gauche standing next to his double. Gauche fired a beam at the chain magic user but the attack was blocked again by a boulder, before it destroyed Gauches double.

The actual Gauche ended up falling to the ground from the impact and began to sit back against the wall, "No wait please don't kill me, I don't want to die" said Gauche as the chain magic user approached him.

"This is the end for you" he said as his chain boulder floated up into the air when another Gauche appeared behind him with his magical eye showing.

"I wouldn't be so sure" the new Gauche said when the Chain magic user turned around only for a large mirror to appear behind him, "**Mirror magic, large refrain**" he said as a large light green beam shot into the chain magic users back, be began to fall to the ground with a shocked look on his face.

"How is this possible, I already destroyed your clone" he said before falling to the ground on his face.

"That's because I'm not Gauche, its me Grey who used transformation magic to turn into Gauche" Grey (Gauche) said as he began to dance around happily, even by leaning back and started walking around all fours.

"Its good thing I was able to find Grey, otherwise this plan wouldn't have worked" thought Gauche remembering the crab that was pulling at his pants leg earlier was Grey transformed into a crab at the time.

"Thank me already, if it wasn't for me we would have been able to won" Grey (Gauche) said still dancing around happily near the unconscious chain mage when Gauche drove his right foot into his face agaisnt the ground.

"Stop doing things like that when your looking like me you creep" he said looking annoyed.

"Okay I'm sorry" Grey (Gauche) said.

The two of them went further down the cave where they sat on some rocks, "My magic power is low so we should go meet up with everyone else, you good to go" Gauche asked looking at Grey who was still looking like him.

"Uh" Grey (Gauche) was about to say something when he had this look of realization on his face.

Gauche was then walking down a cave while carrying Grey on his back, "Sorry about this, I guess I didn't realize I had twisted my ankle" he said smiling as Gauche carried him.

"Why cant you transform into someone not as heavy as me, how about a crab they have lots of legs to use" said Gauche looking annoyed while Grey was still smiling while being carried.

"I cant use up to much of my magic or else ill go back to my original form" said Grey (Gauche) when Gauche stopped moving when he saw something at the end of the cave they were walking in.

"Is that Charmy" said Gauche who started running towards the end of the cave, "Hey are you awake" he said when he reached the exit of the cave when a green magic circle appeared under his foot. Both of him and Grey were lifted into the air by green vines that surrounded their bodies.

"What are these things, get them off me" said Grey (Gauche) looking frightened and started struggling, trying to get out of the trap as their magic power started to surround their bodies.

"Oh no these things are draining our magic power" thought Gauche when he heard someone laughing behind a rock. The man walked out from behind cover pulling back his hood revealing he was smiling and he had light green hair. His robe showed he was a memebr of the eye of the mindight sun.

"Looks like I trapped more people, I wonder if youll be as easy to drain as this one" the man said holding up his right hand as vines lowered down a temple mage from the ceiling. The noise coming from his mask confirmed he was alive, but he sounded weak.

"Please let me down from here, I don't want to die, just let me down" said Grey (Gauche) still looking frightened.

"Was he using Charmy as bate" thought Gauche before looking over at cotton magic user, "Hey fry head your awake right" he said only Charmy only responded by continuing to snore with a bubble over her nose and talking about food in her sleep.

"This is perfect, I will just wait until my vines have drained your magic until your too weak to fight and then take you down" the eye of the midnight sun mage said before laughing while Gauche looked annoyed.

"This isn't good, I need to think of something al on my own if I'm going to get out of here" he thought before remembering something Asta said to him during their battle with the mud monster, "Were squadmates, so that means I help you and you help me".

Gauche then smiled, "Hes right, I'm not alone" he thought before looking over at Grey who was still trying to get out of the vines and saying to let him down over and over again, "Hey Grey, I got a plan" he said making the transformation mage look confused.

"Any moment now your magic will be completely drained" said vine mage user when Grey pointed his hand at a large rock. Smoke began to shoot of his hand and reached the top of the large rock. There was puff of smoke and a large piece of meat covered in sauce appeared.

"Hey dome head, this guy is trying to take your meat from you, are young going to let him get way with that" said Gauche looking at Charmy. The water bubble over Charmy nose popped after hearing the mirror magic users words.

"Huh what are you talking about, I don't eat meat" said the vine magic user when he had this frightened look on his face as he sensed something behind him. He looked to see Charmy standing up as her girmoire floated in front of her.

"Leave my dinner alone" she said sounding threatening.

"I don't know what your talking about but I guess it's a good thing I set traps over there too" the vine magic user said smiling as vines shot towards Charmy but stopped when they neared her. Then something started to form behind her, "What is this, its like something strong was hiding inside her" he thought looking frightened as a giant sheep appeared behind Charmy and it looked like its eyes were glowing red.

"**Cotton creation magic, the sleeping sheeps**" she said as the large sheep punched the vine magic user into the wall, "**1 hit**" she said before the sheep punched him into another wall, "**2 hit**".

The sheep punched the eye of the midnight sun member into the ground where he went unconscious, "**Mega hit**" she said as the giant sheep vanished, the spell completed.

The vines trapping Gauche, Grey and the temple mage vanished making Gauche and Grey land on the ground, "She actually did it" said Gauche when Charmy started running up to the large piece of meat looking excited.

"Yeah" she said jumping up to it and biting into it. Only for it turn back into a rock, "Huh, this isn't meat, wheres the food this isn't fair" she said starting to complain on the top of the rock itself.

"I gotta say I dint expect you would be able to transform other things besides yourself" said Gauche looking at Grey who was surprised by his words, "So I guess your magic is useful soemtimes and thank you" he said when smoke started to come off of Grey.

"Oh no, my magic power, my transformations falling apart" Grey (Gauche) said as the smoke started to come off all over his body.

"Huh, does this mean we get to see what Grey really looks like" said Charmy looking surprised.

"Wait you mean its not that big guy who's always blowing out smoke" said Gauche looking confused when there was a puff of smoke surrounding Grey. When the smoke cleared it revealed a young light blue haired woman wearing a blue and white dress. She also wore a black bulls robe. She looked nervous as she held her hands near her face.

"What, you're a girl" said Charmy.

"Oh please don't look me" said Grey covering her eyes.

"Why would I look at you when I can stare at my angel" Gauche said as he sat against a rock and looking at a picture of Marie with blood coming out of his nose.

"Oh why couldn't that vine magic user just kill me, I get so embarrassed when people see me in my real form" said Grey who still covered her eyes.

"Hey don't worry about you look cute" said Charmy smiling, "Hey now that your like this there's something I've always wanted to ask you, how old are you" she asked?

"I'm twenty four" said Grey making Charmy look surprised.

"What, your five years older then me" she said when Gauche spoke up while still looking at the photo.

"I refuse to accept the fact that were the same age you glutton" he said.

"Wait your nineteen too" said Charmy looking surprised again from the information she was learning about her sqaudmates.

Gauche looked towards the ceiling while Charmy was trying to cheer Grey up, "The battles been going on for a while now, I wonder how that annoying runt is doing" he thought.

Back with Asta. He and Kioto went to attack Veto again only for the two of them be punched by his magic enhanced arms. The two of them were sent flying into the wall making a crater, "The two of you are so weak, is that really all your capable of" he said only to loo annoyed when he heard Asta speak up.

"I'm not done yet" he said standing back up even though he was bleeding.

"It angers me that someone as unworthy as your wields those weapons, you may be strong but you also have stronger weaknesses" sad Veto putting his hands into the ground and pulling out a bolder before he threw it Asta.

"Oh yeah and just what is that" said Asta dodging the attack only for Veto to appear in front of him, "Your swords may be able to stop magic attacks but your still vulnerable to non magical objets" he said attacking Asta with his right arm. Asta looked in pain as Veto attack had hit his right arm, making a bruise appear.

"Second is you may be strong but your still no match against a persons strength that has been enchanted by magic" said Veto swiping his **Bear claw** at the ant magic sword wielder. Asta tried to block the attacks but some of them managed to scratch him, drawing blood. He swiped his big anti magic sword at Veto who dodged the attack and sent Asta flying with another punch where he landed on the ground.

Asta was then picked up from the ground by Veto who grabbed his left that was holding his small anti magic sword, "How is it someone who is not even loved by the mana posses both the demon slayer sword and demon dweller sword" he said as the big anti magic sword fell out of Astas right hand.

"Just keep talking, no matter what you say it doesn't matter" said Asta smirking when Veto started squeezing his left arm making him scream in pain but he kept holding on to his other anti magic sword.

"That's right, howl in pain, soon you will know true despair and give up" said Veto smirking while Kioto watched with annoyed look on his face.

Asta then bit into the arm that was holding him up, "No ne held anyone by giving up" he said, his voice muffled from still biting into the beast mans arm.

"What did you say" Veto said looking confused when a booming echo shot through the caves wall wall making a hole, the echo then hit Veto making him look confused. Asta then fell to the ground as he looked towards where the echo came from.

"Here I thought animals were the only ones who couldn't understand simple words" said a female voice Asta knew very well that made him smile.

"What he said was" said another female voice as the smoke cleared revealing Noelle and Kahano with a determined look on their faces.

"NO ONE HELPED AYONE BY GIVING UP" the two of them yelled.

"We got it from here Asta" said Noelle glaring at Veto after noticing the injury's he had given to her boyfriend.


	35. Part 35

**Part 35: Singing, Dancing and a Sea Dragon**

In the lounge room of the underwater temple as the battle against Veto continued. Yami and the temple priest watched on screen as Kahano and Noelle faced Veto.

"Noelle" said Yami with a serious look on his face.

"You got this Kahano" the temple priest said cheering.

In the cave itself, "Well look what we have here, please try to be more entertaining" Veto said with a smirk on his face.

Kahano then looked towards the direction of the temple mage that had battled against Luck and Magna before Veto showed up, "Dad" she said calling out to her unconscious father who's head was down as his body rested against the caves wall.

"They didn't just get Asta, but Luck and Magna too" said Noelle looking at her unconscious squad mates while Asta struggled in pain, "He took care of all of them before we even got here" she said looking worried until she noticed Kioto.

"Hey whos that" she asked making Kahano looking in the direction she was looking at. The song mage sighed before taking a deep breath.

"HEY BIG BROTHER, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING SLEEPING" she yelled with her magic enhancing her voice making Noelle cover her ears, "DID YOU FORGET ABOUT OUR DREAM, OUR BROTHER AND SISTER ACT, GET UP ALREADY" she said when Kioto suddenly stood back up even with blood coming down from his forehead.

"Of course I didn't" he said looking determined.

"Wait did you say big brother" Noelle asked Kahano?

"Yeah that good for nothing over there is my dumb big brother Kioto" said Kahano smiling.

"Hey who are you calling dumb" said Kioto looking annoyed when they all noticed Asta jump towards Veto with his small anti magic sword brought back.

"I'm not done yet" he said looking determined.

"Be gone" said Veto swatting him away with a magic enhanced right fist that sent him flying.

"Asta" said Noelle only for the pages in Kahanos grimoire to turn.

"**Song magic, rhythm cushion**" she said before singing and a large cushion made from her magic power appeared in front of the wall Asta would have hit. The anti magic user himself softly landed on the cushion.

"Thank you Kahano" said Noelle looking relieved that her boyfriend was saved.

"That will cost you one thousand yule" said Kahano smiling while Noelle just smirked.

"You get us out of this and ill pay you a hundred times that" she said and now Kahano smirked as well.

"You got it" she said while Veto looked confused.

"Just who are you" he said.

"Me and my brother have a dream, were going to the shore some day so that we can become famous with our song and dance routine" said Kahano.

"That's right" said Kioto smiling.

"And there's no way were letting you get in our way" said Kahano before she began to sing and Kioto began to dance with his swords. Kahanos magic power flowed from her mouth while Kiotos flowed from his swords as he danced.

"I can feel it, the mana is getting stronger" thought Noelle looking surprised as a blue glow started to surround Kiotos body making him shine.

"Now **Combo spell**" both Kahano and Kioto thought as Kioto jumped in the air and began to fall towards Veto who looked surprised by the siblings power as well.

"**Sea gods slash**" said Kioto sending out a blue slash from his sword that managed to cut into Vetos arm making him bleed. Kioto started moving faster then before from the power boost thanks to his sisters song magic.

Veto covered his arms with his magic power as he started blocking Kiotos swords, "Just what is this power" said Veto.

Meanwhile back in the temples lounge, "The kids got some moves" said Yami.

"You got this Kioto and Kahano take him down" the temple priest said cheering his grandchildren on. His mind flashed back to when Kahano and Kioto were just kids. When they would practice their signing and dancing in front of the temple as the people watched. Even though they would look tired Kahano would say that they wouldn't be able to become famous unless they didn't work for it. So they would practice for a long time and he would watch them with a smile on his face.

"If theres nothing no one can beat the two of you at, its hard work" thought the temple priest as the fight continued on.

"This singing and dancing has been passed on through the generations of the people who lived down here" said Kioto jumping into the air and attacked Veto again with his swords, "People spend their whole life's praying to the sea god, this is part of who we are and we wont let you destroy it" he said before making some distance between himself and the beast magic user.

"A signing swallow and a scurrying mouse" thought Veto looking Kioto and Kahano before smirking as he now only used one enhanced magic arm to block Kiotos swords. He then pushed the dance magic user back surprising him.

"He blocked it" thought Kioto looking shocked before Veto used his right enhanced magic arm to cut off Kiotos right leg, starting from the knee.

"Kioto" said Kahano looking worried as she stopped her singing as she watched her brother be sent flying into the caves wall.

"Don't go talking to me about dreams" said Veto turning his attention to Kahano and Noelle, "We once had dreams to before you humans took them away from us" he said before running towards Kahano making the song magic user look surprised.

"There will be no more song and dancing for the two of you" he said before chopping his right hand into Kahanos neck making her cough up blood.

"Kahano" said Noelle looking worried as she watched Veto pick her friend up from the ground by the neck.

"You filthy humans took away our hopeful dreams and we in the eye of the midnight sun will make you pay for it" said Veto before noticing Kahano had a determined look on her face despite her injury, "Seems like you still have some hope left in you after all, well I can fix that" he said before water blast hit his right side.

"Release my friend right now" said Noelle pointing her wand at Veto who just smirked.

"You think I'm just going to let her go because you asked me to, how do you intend to save her if you cant even aim right" said Veto, "Leave if you don't know how to use that thing properly" he said squeezing Kahanos left arm making her face look like she was in pain.

Noelle now looked worried as she looked towards the ground, "I missed because I didn't want to risk hitting Kahano, what am I suppose to do now" said Noelle as her mind flashed to when she saw Asta being sent flying earlier, "If I had just acted back then he wouldn't have end up more hurt then he already is, what am I suppose to do" she said as tears started to appear in her eyes when she heard a familiar voice speak in her head.

"It's alright Noelle" came Kahanos voice. Noelle looked to see the song magic user smiling despite being held up by her neck, "You have strong power inside you and your in the perfect condition to use it, your using it to protect the people you care about and to fulfill your own dream" she said inside Noelles mind.

"Kahano" thought Noelle still looking worried while Kahano smiled with her eyes closed.

"I believe in you, after all I am your friend" she said.

"Shes right I'm fighting for my fellow squad mates" thought Noelle as she remembered the black bulls cheering for her on the beach when she was working on the new spell. But then she remembered the kiss she and Asta shared under the moonlight, "And I'm going to make sure my dream comes true" she thought looking determined as her grimoire turned pages in front of her and began to shine.

Veto then noticed a shining blue glow iight up the entire cave and he looked to see its source was Noelle as her magic shined around her like a giant blue flame. It grew large as she walked forward with her pony tails floating in the air as she had a determined look on her face, "Just who are you" said Veto when Noelle pointed her wand at him.

"That doesn't matter, release my friend right now or ill make you" said Noelle.

In the lounge the temple priest watched with a surprised look on his face, "Just what is that power" he said while the black bulls captain just smiled.

"Its about time Noelle, go get him" Yami said smiling.

Meanwhile in the cave a large water sphere began to take form in front of Noelle, "Wait this power, your royalty aren't you" said Veto.

"So what if I am, I'm Noelle Silva of the black bulls and I will no longer let you hurt anyone, not the people living down here, my squad mates and definitely not Asta" said Noelle as the whole temple began to shake from her magic power being unleashed. The people outside the temple watching could even feel the shaking.

"In that case ill be glad to get read of the most tainted class among the humans" said Veto smirking as he tossed Kahano away making Noelle even more angry when she landed on the ground, "Come at me with everything you got" he said smirking as he spread his arms out.

"Oh don't worry I planned on it" said Noelle, "**Water creation magic, sea dragons roar**" she said as a giant dragon head made out of water shot out of the water sphere towards Veto. A large water tail behind its head that was that was the rest of its body.

Veto looked surprised before he spoke, "**Bear claw**" he said covering his right arm in magic power and striking the sea dragons head. But he struggled to push it back as Noelle yelled pushing her spell forward. Eventually the magic power covering Vetos arms vanished as the sea dragon grabbed his head and pushing him into the caves wall. He struggled to keep its mouth open before he was pushed into the ground.

The spell going through him as it made a hole in the temples wall and shooting towards the water dome, "What is that" one of the people in the crowd said seeing the spell shoot into the water dome before vanishing.

In the lounge, "Just who is she, is she the sea god" said the temple priest looking surprised by the power that was just shown.

"Haha, way to go Noelle you really pushed past your limits there, though maybe a little too much" said Yami smiling as the smoke cleared on the screen revealing Vetos entire right arm was gone, "I know her latent powers were nothing to laugh at, but who knew she would be an attack mage" he thought.

In the cave with light now shining in from the outside, "I did it" said Noelle looking surprised. Veto just stood there with his head leaning back. He may have looked unconscious but that wasn't the truth.

An image of Licht holding out his hand to him flashed through his mind, "Come, live on together with me, it is not you who should be feeling despair, instead it should be the humans" he said.

Another image flashed through the beast mans mind, a wedding taking place at a forest where people were dressed in white. Standing at the front of the crowd were the couple who got married, the man looked like Licht smiling and a woman was standing next to him was smiling aswell. While her ears were normal, the other people in the crowd had pointed ears.

Then the sky turned red above them as a large yelllow magic circle appeared and began shooting down beams of light. Killing the people below as they yelled out, "Whos attacking us, it couldn't be, the humans" they said.

Then he saw dead bodies covering the ground and a fire near where the couple once stood, "It was all your fault, you humans took our dreams away from us" thought Veto as he was brought back to the present and began to yelling, surprising Noelle as his body was covered in his magic power.

But it now looked much darker, "You think you've seen beast magic, ill show you" Veto said yelling as a magic circle appeared next to where his right arm used to be and then the magic grew it back.

"His arm grew back" said Noelle looking shocked as Veto held up his regrown arm. Then Veto looked forward with a third eye on his forehead.

"I thank you for waking me, human" he said smirking as he held his right arm in front of him with a magic circle appearing in front of it.

"Where did that third eye come from" said Noelle pointing her wand forward, "**Sea dragons**" but before she could finish she realized something, "Oh no, I'm out of magic power" she thought.

Back in the lounge Yami and the temple priest looked surprised by what was happening to the beast man as well, "He grew back his entire arm, that's impossible not even the strongest recovery magic is capable of such a thing" said the temple priest.

"These guys aren't a terrorist group at all, their something else entirely and not even human" said Yami before yelling, "GET OUT OF THERE NOELLE".

Noelle looked at the people in the room who werent even moving, she looked determined as she pointed her wand forward, "No I wont leave them behind" she said.

"Have it your way royal, now **Mythical beast magic, flame**" he said as a giant beast head shot out of the magic circle and breathed purple flames at Noelle. The spell impacted something making smoke go up, but the spell didn't stop there. It shot through the other side of the underwater temple making another hole and hitting the water dome making the people outside look worried.

Veto smirked before he looked annoyed as the smoke cleared revealing Asta standing in front of Noelle holding his small anti magic sword in the air. He had deflected the attack to hit the other sides of him and Noelle. The two of them now stood on a small hill above the damaged ground.

"Asta" said Noelle looking surprised that he had gotten up, even with his injury's.

"I'm not, done yet" said Asta while in the lounge Yami smiled as he grabbed the holder for his katana.

"Haha, way to go kid" he said smiling.

"So your still alive" said Veto smirking as his magic power started grow larger around him while Asta and Noelle looked determined to continue fighting when.

"The two of you have done well" said a female voice walking out from one of the caves leading further into the temple. The two of them looked to see Rosa walking out and looking straight at Veto.

"I thinks its my turn now" said Rosa as her grimoire floated in front of her, she pulled out her sword handle with green thorns coming out of it.

"Rosa" said Asta and Noelle smiling.

"Oh whats this another mouse to crush" said Veto smirking when he looked confused as he looked closely at her magic, "Wait something about the mana coming from her is, familiar" he thought remembering seeing someone with power similar to hers before.

"Iam no mouse, I am Rosa of the black bulls and I'm going to make you answer for what you've done to my squad mates" she said sounding determined as she was about to fight Veto of despair from the third eye.


	36. Part 36: Truth behind the mask

**Part 36: Truth behind the mask **

Before Rosa arrived at the battle against Veto. The new and stronger magic power that had come off the beast magic user could be felt all the way throughout the underwater temple. Charmy had stopped eating Crab legs and looked up surprised.

On the beach Sekke was instructing the two people with him to look after the injured magic knights when he felt the power as well, "This power is it from that beast from earlier, what ever this power is and whoever it's coming from they can't be human" he thought looking scared towards the ocean.

Vanessa was facing off against a member of the eye of the midnight sun when she felt the power, "Just where is this magic power coming from" she said looking annoyed as she dodged large lit up needles covered in magic power.

"Curious about Vetos power are you, do you really have the time to focus on something else" the eye of the midnight sun member said with a smile on his face, "Vetos beast magic is beyond anything you can imagine" he said before blasting more light needles at Vanessa who dodged them.

Vanessa then sent out pink threads from her hands trying to the trap the enemy mage but he jumped out of the way as the thread turned into a pile where he once stood, "Veto huh, if I remember right the captain said hes a member of the third eye in the eye of the midnight sun, one of their strongest members" she thought dodging as more light needles stabbed into the ground.

"Yes, soon I will have drained all of your mana" the mage said laughing.

Meanwhile at the lounge Yami walked towards the hole he made with an angry look on his face, "What are you doing you cant get out through there" the temple priest said following him.

"I cant just leave them there to die" said Yami sending a **Lightless slash** at the dimension sphere only for it to have Zero effect, "Damnit hey will you let me out of here already" the black bulls captain said looking annoyed at the eye of the midnight sun member that was holding up the spell.

"Haha, sorry but theres no way your going to get out of my Different dimension sphere spacial magic, you should have stopped me before I put it up haha" the spacial mage said making fun of Yami.

"Oh you think its fun to laugh, will see whos laughing after I get out of here, your dead and ill spit on your grave" said Yami looking annoyed while the temple priest watched him with a worried look on his face.

"I cant tell if hes being strong or just not smart" he said before looking at the screen that showed the battle against Veto.

Vanessa dodged more of the eye of the midnight sun mages light needles as she kept holding her strings out, "Yes this time I got you, the eye of the midnight sun will defeat you magic knights and achieve our goal, **Mosquito magic, waving sound**" he said as the needles that didn't hit Vanessa, but instead were stabbed into the ground began to shake.

Vanessa covered her ears as she kneeled on the ground covering her ears, "What is this, it's the worst sound I've heard" she said unable to use her spells from the sound.

"I have you now" said the mage smirking as he spread his arms out and magic power surrounding his palms, "Your magic power is mine, **Mosquito magic, draining Mana**" he said with two large grey needles surrounded by a yellow light grew out of his palms.

He jumped up from behind her and when he stretched his right arm out he found himself froze in the air, "Whats going on, what did you do to my arm" he said looking confused while Vanessa smiled as the needles that were stabbed into the ground stopped glowing with magic power.

"Are you sure that's not the only limb your having trouble using" she said revealing her pink thread had a hold of his legs and other arm that kept him up in the air, "**Thread magic, my dnacing doll**" she said moving the threads in both of her hands making the string holding the eye of the midnight sun mage in the air move his body around like he was dancing, but he had scared look on his face unable to control his body's actions.

"Now you can have all the mana you want, your own that is" Vanessa said moving the thread in her right hand. The eye of the midnight sun mage stabbed himself in the neck with his own spell and his skin started to turn old.

"I can feel it, my own magic power is being, drained" he said before the needles coming out of his palms stopped glowing with magic and he fell to the ground unconscious. Vanessa strings pulled away as the thread mage herself walked into another cave.

Back at the battle against Veto, Asta stood in front of Noelle still holding his small anti magic sword in the air, "This power coming off him, hes like the monster from the stories grandma told me about" thought Noelle remembering hearing a story that a bunch of evil elves were taking away magic power for themselves and one of their darkest powers was turning into a demon.

The man who defeated the demon became the very first wizard king, "Yeah that definitely sounds like him" she thought as the dark magic power surrounded Veto as he stared at Rosa who held out her sword handle with the green thorns coming out of it.

"Uh another mouse, you to shall know true despair, **Mythical beast magic**" said Veto saying the last part of the spell in some kind of different language, but the spell looked like a bear claw. He brought it down where Rosa stood, he smirked thinking he had hit when her when he had dodge a whip of green thorns.

Rosa jumped out of the smoke holding her sword handle in the air, "**Briar magic, thorn hunting whip**" she said bringing the sword handle down with multiple green thorns started attacking Veto.

The beast man looked annoyed as thorn whip scratched into both of his arms, "You damn mouse" he said throwing a boulder at Rosa who grabbed it with her thorns and then jumped out of the way of Vetos jump attack.

"**Mythical beast magic, flame**" said Veto with another large beast head appearing in front of him and blasting purple flames at Rosa who jumped out of the way.

"Ahh" she said bring more thorns down at Veto who destroyed them with his magic enhanced arms before jumping at her again.

"Shes actually holding her own against him" said Asta standing up straight just as Noelle realized something.

"Wait Asta how are you even up with your injury's" she said looking worried as she now had a closer look at what happened to him.

Asta however smiled, "It was Kahano, she used the last of her strength to heal me up" he said as the two of them looked towards the song mage that was lying on the ground, "I could barely hear her, but I knew it was her" he said as his mind flashed backed to when he could barely move when light started to surround his arms and he noticed Kahanos mouth moving.

Noelle smiled at Kahano, "Thank you for saving him again" she thought when Asta spoke up again.

"By the way that spell of yours from earlier really got me hyped up" said Asta smiling as he placed his hand right hand on his girlfriends head, "I knew you could do it, didn't I say you could be amazing" he said making Noelle blush from the attention.

"Asta" she said.

"Now lets get ready to move when theres an opening or when she needs our help" said Asta noticing Rosa and Veto standing a bit away from each other.

"Try all the spells you want, but in the end can you protect your squad mates while fighting against me" said Veto smirking as he directed his attention to Luck and Magna who were still lying unconscious on the ground.

"Oh no" she thought sending green thorns to shield them when Veto appeared in front of her with his right arm surrounded by magic power.

"Just like I thought, now know true despair human" he said punching her in the face, hitting her mask and sending her flying into the caves wall.

"ROSA" yelled Asta and Noelle when the smoke from her impact went up.

Veto however laughed when Asta spoke up, "Hey were not done here yet" he said making the beast man look at him.

"So your back up anti magic boy, how do you intend to defeat me with those injury's" said Veto while hiding near the caves entrance was Finral who looked afraid.

"What are you all doing you need to get out of here, this guy is a member of the third eye" said Finral remembering the battle against Licht, "This guy is even stronger then their leader, a light mage" he said.

"You once told me to give up, well sorry but that's not going to happen" said Asta clenching his right fist, "Because I see as not giving up is what makes me strong" he said looking determined.

"No, that's it I need to get out of here" thought Finral when Rosa spoke up from where she had crashed.

"You make a good point Asta, this fight isn't over yet" she said getting up as her mask fell of her face in pieces. Then the smoke cleared revealing her face to everyone in the room, Asta, Noelle and Firnal looked shocked while Veto just smirked.

"I thought that magic power felt familiar" said Veto as Rosa revealed to be actually Charlotte, captain of the blue rose knights.

Back in the lounge, "Wait did your squad members not know who she was under the mask" said Temple priest looking at Yami who had a serious look on his face as he gripped the holder for his katana.

"Charlotte" he thought looking annoyed that he couldn't be there to fight alongside her. Like the time the helped her when they first met.

_Flashback:_

When Charlotte was young an old woman told her family that she had been cursed. When she would turn eighteen the curse would take effect, trapping her town and her home in a place where time would come to a stop. Her parents were saddened by this but Charlotte told them she would find a way to beat the curse on her own.

Around the time when the curse would take effect men would often ask her out but she would deny them and trap them in her magic. Staying true that she would defeat the cure by herself. But the curse took effect and her magic went out of control.

Spreading throughout her home and the town trapping its people. Charlotte floated in mid air as green thorns came out of her body and the curse power surrounding her, "Its no good, I can't control it, I'm sorry mother, father I failed" she said closing her eyes as the green thorns completely surrounded her.

Then a hole was cut through the area she was trapped in, she opened her eyes to see Yami standing there with darkness coming off his katana. He wore a black cloak around his neck and was smoking a cigarette.

"So this is where all that trouble came from, you made me spill all that pasta I was eating" said Yami with a bored look on his face.

"Yami Sukihero, how disgraceful that a man would find me in a situation like this" thought Charlotte looking annoyed when Yami pulled the cigarette out of his mouth.

"You know I don't usually like women who have a smug look on their faces on the battlefield when they have no reason to be like that" he said, "The women I like are strong and are able to lean on other people for when they need help" he said and Charlotte looked surprised.

"You know how you can get strong and find people like that, by joining the magic knights I'm sure you would do great there" said Yami as the magic from the curse began to vanish.

"This was how the curse was to be broken, for my heart to be captured by a man" she thought with a blush on her face as Yami watched the magic vanish.

"Oh look I made it go away" said Yami before looking towards Charlotte, "Well I guess ill see you around prickly princess" he said about to jump away when Charlotte said something that would change both of their life's.

"Wait, it sounds like I interrupted your meal, would you allow me to pay for another one" Charlotte asked nervously?

"Yeah sure I wont say no to a free dinner" said Yami calmly.

The two of them ate together in a restaurant inside the hometown and some people were surprised to see Charlotte Roselei walking around with a man.

As they had dinner together they eventually talked about each other's pasts, "So you're a part of the grey dear squad" she asked?

"Yeah Julius was the one who brought me in" said Yami as he went go take out another cigarette when Charlotte spoke up.

"I hear he's spoken to be the next one to be the wizard king and are you sure you should be smoking" said Charlotte calmly.

"Well Im not dead yet so that's a good sign" he said calmly holding it in his hand.

"Well you said your in a bit of debt so it would help you out a lot in two sides" said Charlotte, "You would have more money since you wouldnt have to spend any on cigarettes anymore and you wouldn't have to worry about lighting one when your fighting" she said making him look surprised.

"Huh I guess your right, wait till Julius hears he wasn't the one to get me off this" said Yami laughing before tossing the cigarette away. He then noticed Charlotte giggling under her hand.

That night Charlotte lead him to the outskirts of the village, "Well thanks for the meal prickly princess and for the advice" said Yami looking back at her smiling.

"Its Charlotte and yes I enjoyed your company as well" said Charlotte.

"Hey would it be okay if I dropped by to see you every now and then" said Yami calmly while Charlotte blushed.

"Wait you want to see me again" she said.

"Oh your not a fan of foreigners either are you, sorry about that" said Yami turning away when Charlotte spoke up.

"No I'm sorry you just surprised me, I would like to see you again and you were right about asking people for help" said Charllote, "I would like someone to train with" she said.

Yami without looking back at her smiled, "Then I'm looking forward to when we meet again, Charlotte" he said walking away.

Charlotte found herself smiling as well, "To you as well Yami" she said before turning back for home.

As time went by the two of them would meet in Charlotte hometown many times. Sometimes to train and other times just enjoying each other company. But their relationship changed one night when the two of them went on a joint mission between the grey dear and the blue rose knights, it was to stop some thieves that had been robbing a small village of their food supply.

They won the fight but Charlotte had been hit with a fireball from a fire mage. The thieves we're frightened as Yami looked at them with Darkness coming out of his sword as the ground beneath him shook from his magic power.

That night Charlotte woke up in a small cabin, lying on the couch with Yamis black cloak covering her, "Whats happened" she said sitting up and wincing. She then noticed there were bandages wrapped around her stomach and the only thing she had on her upper half was her bra.

"Glad to see your awake" said Yami who was sitting by the fireplace.

Charlotte blushed pulling up his cloak, after all the time they spent together she had realized she had fallen for him but couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt.

"What happened to the thieves" said Charlotte trying to sound calm.

"Their tied up in a barn, I sent word to headquarters to pick them up while we stayed here for the night so you could heal up" said Yami as she sat down next to him holding the cloak up, "You know I could have dodged that attack" he said.

"I know, but I didn't want to see you get hurt since you were busy" said Charlotte looking at the fire.

"There's something your not telling me and I don't need to read your ki to see it" said Yami sounding serious which made Charlotte sigh as she realized she would have to tell him.

"The curse that was placed on me was broken the day you saved me, it could only have been broken if my heart had been captured by a man" she said.

"I see" said Yami before sighing, "Are you upset that person is me" he asked which made her look surprised?

"No as far as I'm concerned you were one of the best men I know" said Charlotte and then noticed he was smiling.

"Well I guess its time I tell you the truth, after all the time we've spent together it looks like ive fallen for you to" said Yami looking at her which she blushed from his confession.

The two of them found themselves leaning towards each other and their lips met in which would be known as their first kiss. Charlotte didn't realize till much later that the cloak covering her upper half had fallen down.

The two of them started their relationship that day and even going on dates in the capital. Julius was excited for Yami, but being the magic geek he is he was curious what kind of combo spells the two of them would come up with.

Charlotte then became the blue rose knights captain and was there waiting outside the wizard kings office for Yami when he was made the squad captain of a new magic knights squad. The one he named the black bulls.

Even though their work increased they still made time for each other and managed to keep their relationship hidden. The blue rose knights believing that being the most female magic knight squad thought they were better then the men. Charlotte was tempted at times to change their minds but couldn't bring herself to do it since she wanted them to be strong like her.

She didn't even tell Sol who idolized her. When she asked Yami about it he said if anyone in the black bulls asked him he would say it was his own business. That's when Charlotte thought of the idea where they could spend more time together and more opportunity's to fight alongside each other like back before they became captains.

It was another magic knights entrance exam where Sol was sitting in the blue rose knights captains chair, "Sol where is your captain" Feugoleon had asked her?

"Char wasn't feeling well but she had faith in me to pick some new members that would make us stronger" said Sol.

When the examinees stood in the arena Yami was the only one to recognize Charlotte in the crowd. But she was wearing her mask and had her hair down. She was also dressed in commoner clothes.

"Whos the girl in the mask" said Firnal who was standing behind Yami with Magna.

"Maybe shes got something to hide" said Magna.

Charlotte easily passed the first tests and when it came to her fight she easily defeated her opponent by trapping him in thorns, "Whoa its like shes done this before" said Magna looking surprised.

"Yeah it sure does" said Yami calmly.

When it came to choosing a squad, Charlotte who was going under the name Rosa Calet was called forward. Getting raised hand from the captain of the golden dawn, the Coral peacock and the black bulls.

"I would like to join the black bulls" she had said sounding determined which surprised not just Magna and Luck, but the rest of the examinees.

Yami and Charlotte then met in a empty corridor in the stadium, "Just what were you thinking" Yami asked her looking serious?

"Are you against me wanting to spend more time with you" said Charlotte removing the mask to reveal she was smiling.

"No of course not, but what about the blue rose knights" said Yami.

"I'll still make time to do work with them since I'm their captain, when the times comes for Sol to take my place when I know shes ready then I will reveal my secret and tell her ill be joining the black bulls permanently" said Charlotte.

Yami laughed, "You really are something prickly princess" he said smiling.

"So are you captain" said Charlotte smiling as well before the two of them kissed and after Yami handed her the black bulls robe.

_Flashback end_

"Wait Rosa was actually the captain of the blue rose knights this entire time" said Asta still looking shocked.

"It looks like it" said Noelle with the same facial expression.

Finral looked more surprised then the two of them, "And captain Yamis been dating her for a long time" he thought.

"You couldnt even protect yourself and now you wont be able to protect the others in this room" said Veto smirking as his magic power surrounded his body shooting up into the air.

"Please no" said Noelle.

"**Mythical beast magic**" Veto said speaking the last part in another language again before blasts of magic rained down on everyone accept for himself, Asta and Noelle who could only stand and watch.

Then before the spell could hit its targets, pink strings pulled Charlotte, Kioto and Kahano along with their father, Magna and Luck out of the way as the spell ended up hitting the ground.

Charlotte landed next to Asta and Noelle while the unconscious ones were put down against the wall near the caves entrance.

"Well so this is Veto, all hairy and beast like, not exactly what I was expecting" said Vanessa walking past Firnal who only stared at her surprised.

"Vanessa" said Asta and Noelle smiling.

"Thank you for the save Vanessa" said Charlotte smiling at her squad mate but Vanessa looked surprised when she saw her face.

"Wait your captain of the blue rose knights, you were Rosa this entire time" said Vanessa.

"It's a long story, but looks like ill have to tell it later" said Charlotte readying her sword handle.

"Sounds good to me and it looks like your pretty beat up kiddo, your gonna make poor Noelle worried if you get even more injured" said Vanessa, "I can see why everyone has kept their eye on you" she said stretching out her thread.

Back in the lounge, "Wait one of your squad mates is actually a magic knight captain" the temple priest said looking at Yami who just smiled at Vanessas words.

"That's right kid, it was your determination to not give up that helped everyone pushed past their limits, Finral, Gauche, Magna, Luck and even me" thought Yami thinking back to when the two of them fought against Licht, "Charlotte agreed with me that adding you to the squad was a good choice and neither of us are still wrong".

"Another mouse for me to trample on, more people to enter despair" said Veto as another beast head appeared in front of him, "**Mythical beast magic, flame**" he said blasting purple flames at the four of them when it hit something else.

Veto looked surprised before a spacial magic portal appeared next to him and the purple flames he fired shooting out of it. He swiped his own attack away with his right magic enhanced arm.

"Hey everyone" said Firnal getting his fellow squad mates attention.

"Firnal you're here to" said Asta smiling while Finral was sweating.

"Looks like our juniors are giving it their all, so lets give it our best to" he said nervously while he thought, "What am I doing, its like I moved without even thinking".

"Well well, look who finally decided to make a move and join the fight" said Vanessa smiling.

"Yeah well I thought why not" he said still sweating when Veto spoke up.

"Scurrying mice but when your actually just tiny ants running all over the place, I'll squish you all into despair" said Veto as magic power surround his entire body.

"That's a lot of magic power isn't it" said Asta smirking.

"You cant see it right" said Firnal.

"No but I can read his ki and it is insane" said Asta.

"Noelle do you have enough magic to protect the others" Vanessa said nodding towards the people that were unconscious.

"Yes I do but" said Noelle.

"Then go protect them, we got this" said Vanessa.

"Don't worry everything will be alright" said Asta giving her a reassuring smile despite the pain he was in. Noelle had a worried look on her face before she gave him a hug and ran over to protect the others.

"You still able to fight captan Charlotte" said Vanessa.

"When I wear this robe I'm not a captain, instead iam a member of the black bulls" said Charlotte looking determined as she stretched out the thorns on her sword handle.

"Were doomed" said Finral looking down.

"Don't worry Finral, once we get out of this ill give you the longest hug you want" said Vanessa smiling.

"Wait you mean" said Firnal.

"Yep, you can cry into my bosom for as long as you want" said Vanessa smiling while Firnal looked determined from her words as his magic power surrounded him.

"Alright we got this" he said with his mood now completely changed.

"I'm gonna have to apologize to him after this, saying this was the only way I knew for him to get going" thought Vanessa smiling nervously.

"Whoa Firnals Ki just went through the roof" said Asta looking surprised by Firnals attitude change when string surround his arm and his sword.

"It looks like that sword of yours is able to land good attacks on him Asta, so no matter what dont let go of it and will make sure you get to him" said Vanessa as she, Finral and Charlotte looked determined.

"Alright lets go" said Asta gripping the handle of his small anti magic sword as they all stared at Veto who didn't seem to care that there were now four magic knights agasint him.

"Good luck everyone" thought Noelle as she pointed her wand forward to protect the people behind her.

**Authors note: **Yeah some of you actualy guessed it but Rosa was actually Charlotte the entire time. Thanks to everyone whos been following and favouriting the story. It makes me happy to know your enjoying it and look forward to more chapters.


	37. Part 37: I trust you

**Part 37: I Trust you**

The four black bulls faced off against Veto while Noelle stood at the sidelines to protect the people who were unconscious after already fighting against him, "Alright lets go" said Asta looking determined before rushing forward.

"**Mythical beast magic, flame**" Veto said with his magic power surrounding him as another beast head formed around him. The beast head blasted flames at the running Asta who jumped out of the way. The flames hit something making light shine, Veto looked annoyed as another spacial magic portal appeared next to him.

He swiped his own attack away from him again as the purple flames shot out of the spacial postal. In the air Asta jumped into another spacial magic portal and shot out of another one behind Veto who swiped his right magic enhanced arm at him.

Asta was moved out of the way by Vanessas threads and Asta went through another spacial magic portal, "That witch used her thread to re direct him, the spacial mage is sending my long range attacks right back at me and hes using his portals with incredible accuracy" Veto thought before smirking as he covered his arms in magic power, "In that case I will just have to hit you from close range" he said running after Asta.

Asta looked back at Veto just as he was about to strike him, he was then pulled into another portal when Veto slammed his right fist into the ground making the debris shoot up, "You may be able to dodge, but the mana and your Aura give you away" Veto said just as another portal appeared next to him.

He slammed his fist into it but ended up hitting some of the debris he hit earlier, then another portal appeared in front of him and this time Asta shot out swinging his sword at Veto and cutting into his right cheek.

"This is my weapon and so I'm going to use it to defeat you" said Asta looking determined after landing a hit.

"You damn scurrying insect" said Veto looking angry as a big **Bear claw** appeared behind Asta. Vanessa however used her threads to pull him back to where she was standing next to Finral.

"That was close, one hit from this guy and your finished" said Vanessa as Asta stood back up.

Veto stared at his wound as it tried to heal, "Just as I thought, I cant heal this wound with magic, did he manage to sever my flow of magic to stop me from healing myself on that spot" thought Veto looking annoyed, "Don't get ahead of yourselves, because the true fun starts now" he said covering both of his arms and his legs in magic power before he started running towards them.

"Vanessa, Finral" said Asta getting his squad mates attention.

"Right" the two of them said and Asta started running towards Veto while Charlotte sent her thorns. Asta started dodging Vetos attacks with the help of Vanessas strings and Firnals portals. When the beast magic user would swipe at him Vanessa would change Astas direction and into another of Finrals portals. Veto swiped away one Charlottes thorn whips away and that's when's Asta flew out of a portal.

"Ahhh" he said cutting into the beast mans right leg making him look annoyed as the anti magic user flew into another portal and their little swipe and dodge game continued as multiple spacial portals surrounded Veto.

"Who knew Vanessa and Firnal had this much magic power" thought Noelle looking surprised as she watched the two of them work together, "And I didn't think Rosa would turn out to be the captain of the blue Rose knights, shes amazing".

Outside the underwater temple the people cheered as it looked like the black bulls now had the upper hand against Veto, "They're doing it, they're putting up a fight against that monster" some of the people said.

Back in the lounge room the temple priest was cheering the black bulls as well, "That's the way to go let him have it, the best offense is a good defense" he said but despite his words his mind flashed to his son and grandchildren, "Whenever I think about what happened to them I cant help but wonder if they'll be able to pull it off".

Yami watched the screen with a serious look on his face, "Usually those two wouldn't be so useful, looks like this is the time their pushing past their limits and with Charlotte there they have a better chance at pulling this off" he thought.

Back with Gauche, Grey and Charmy. Gauche suddenly stood up, "Wait this magic power, I felt it earlier when the temple was shaking" he said looking upward.

"I think it's even stronger to the power I felt earlier" Grey said with a nervous look on her face.

"Have you gained any of your magic back yet" said Gauche startling her and she covered her face as she sat down against the wall.

"No I don't even have enough energy to change form, I'm sorry" she said looking shy.

"I know how you feel" said Gauche sitting against a rock, "I used all the power I had left against that chain magic user, I don't think I'm able to manage even one **Reflect refrain**, how about you gluten do you have any power left" he said looking back at Charmy to see she was eating fish that was being cook by her sheep shefs.

"Are you seriously eating at a time like this" the mirror magic user said looking annoyed.

"It took a lot of power to use that punch spell and so now I'm low on magic power" said Charmy with food in her mouth, "You want me to go into battle on an empty stomach, that is crazy" she said looking like the idea was ridiculous, "Besides the two of you should have some too".

"Yeah I guess you got a point" said Gauche reaching for a plate of food.

"Ill guess ill have some too" said Grey nervously walking over to the food as well.

Meanwhile back at the battle Veto continued to try and hit Asta as he continued to move through Firnals portals over and over again, "Their starting to move faster" said Charlotte bringing her thorns back so she wouldn't end up hitting Asta.

"Yeah but one of them started to move slower, how are your magic reserves holding up Firnal" Vanessa asked as she moved her threads around.

"Don't worry I'm all good" said Finral with a nervous smile on his face as he thought, "Good thing I ended up running around and not fighting earlier after all".

"The witch has her threads spread out throughout this cave so its hard to tell which ones shes going too use next" thought Veto before smirking, "But if one of them makes even one mistake its all over" he thought as Asta flew out of another portal.

"I got you now" said Asta pointing his sword forward only to look surprised as Veto turned to face him.

"Are you sure about that" he said swiping his **Bear claw **at Asta who moved out of the way but ended up getting hit in his right side. Vanessa, Finral looked surprised that Asta had gotten hit.

Asta went through another one of Firnals portals and ended up falling to the ground on the other side, "Damnit, looks like he was able to land a hit on me" he said looking like he was in pain as he held his hand over his wound. Blood already spreading onto his shirt, "Cmon we just need to try again".

"Holds up there kid" came Yamis voice from above them.

"Captain Yami" said Asta.

"You cant fight him the way you have been, hes been been keeping an eye on your moves so he could figure out a way hit you" said Yami.

"Hey I can still fight, why don't you come down here and try to fight him yourself" said Asta looking annoyed as held his small anti magic sword into the air.

"Oh you know how to really cut deep don't you kid, when I would rather be down there myself and not be stuck in here" the black bulls captains aid annoyed as darkness came off his body. The temple priest watched this with a nervous look on his face.

"Yami" said Charlotte getting his attention recognizing that her boyfriend was indeed annoyed that he couldn't be there to fight with them.

"Right, listen what Im saying is you cant fight the you have been, change your approach so the wont be able to figure it out" said Yami.

"Right" said Asta gripping the handle of his small anti magic sword .

"Alright, Charlotte, Finral, Vanessa and kid let me hear the four of you say it" said Yami looking serious.

"Right here and right now" said Asta.

"Will push even further past our limits" the four of them said looking determined.

"Just like I thought dark swordsman, you will make an excellent main dish when I'm done with them" Veto said smirking.

"Alright Asta were going to try and move a little faster" said Vanessa moving her threads more quickly then before as Asta started running faster and into a spacial magic portal, "Asta when I think about how you had no magic but still got into the magic knights it reminds me of my own weakness back when I lived in the forest of witches" she thought remembering the days before she joined the black bulls. She would live in a large bird cage talking to dolls made from her own magic. Saying how she would like to visit the outside world but the queen of witches wouldn't allow it, but in the end she was only talking to herself. Then one day there was hole made in both her cage and the building it was in. She had stared at the exit surprised before walking towards it, "I chose to leave and live my life with the black bulls" she thought flashing to a time all the member would sit together having fun back at headquarters, "Theres is no way I'm letting you down".

Finral was also thinking back to his past when he was kid. His father would be annoyed with him that his magic wasn't very effective because Firnal didn't want to hurt people because he thought it was scary. His brother Langris magic was effective and both of his parents supported him saying if he destroyed anything with his magic they would have it built again. Then while Firnal would go on to join the black bulls his brother had become the vice captain of the golden dawn. When that time came his father told him Langris would be the next head for house Vaude. Firnal waved it off saying he didn't want that responsibility even though he was surprised by the news.

He then remembered a time he remembered asking Yami something not long after he joined the squad.

_Flashback: _

The two of them were in the capital where Finral was carrying multiple boxes, "Hey captain Yami why did you let me into your squad" Finral asked him looking confused?

Yami looked back at him with a calm look on his face, "Oh I just thought you would be good for taking me to places I needed to get to" he answered making Firnal sweat.

"Yeah I thought as much, after all my magic isn't good for hurting people" Firnal said laughing while Yami just stared back at him with a calm look on his face before facing forward.

"Yeah sure, but im also sure that you have your own way of fighting" said Yami walking forward while Firnal just stared at him surprised by his words.

_Flashback end_

Finral moved his hands around slowly as he controlled where his portals would appear, "I may not be the strongest magic knight, but I'm gonna make the black bulls the strongest magic knights squad there is" he thought looking determined before he spoke, "Asta I swear I'm not going to let you down, so I'm going to have to ask you to trust me a little" he said.

"Too late Firnal because I already trust you completely" said Asta looking serious as he flew at Veto.

"Will see if your trust in your squadmates stay the same as I show you despair" said Veto sending his right fist forward only for Asta to go into another portal.

When Veto turned around a green thorn scratched into his right arm, "Its not just the three of them you have to worry about" said Charlotte as she began to run.

"Damn you" said Veto picking up a boulder from the ground and throwing towards the briar magic user.

But just before the boulder could hit her a spacial magic portal appeared in front of her and the boulder went through it. Veto punched the boulder to pieces as it came out of a portal next to him, but that didn't save hm as Asta appeared out of another portal from below him and cut into his left side making the beast magic user scream in anger.

"I wonder how long you will be able to keep this up, your basically scraping at end of a barrel of your magic power" Veto said smirking at Firnal and Vanessa who were sweating from exhaustion.

"Hes right, my thread is starting to strain" thought Vanessa looking annoyed.

"And my portals are starting to get smaller" thought Firnal looking annoyed as well as some of his portals started to appear misshapen.

"There is no way were losing to you, because I trust in them" said Asta making Firnal and Vanessa look determined.

"Your right Asta" said Asta.

"Will get you there kiddo" said Vanessa.

"Your finished" said Veto sending a **Bear claw **at Asta who didn't see a way to avoid it. But he was saved when a light beam shot at Veto and pushed him back. Asta fell through a portal and fell out of the one that put him in front of the person who saved him. It was Gauche along with Grey and Charmy.

"Gauche, Charmy and who is that supposed to be" said Asta looking confused at Grey.

"Its Grey, I'm not joking right now but that is actually Grey" said Gauche looking serious while Asta, Noelle, Finral, Vanessa and even Charlotte looked surprised by the news that this was Greys true form.

"That's Grey" thought Asta, Noelle, Firnal and Vanessa while Charlotte thought, "I always thought that big form wasn't her true form when I learned Grey has transformation magic".

"More scurrying insects, try any spell you want it wont have any effect on me" said Veto holding up his right arm.

"Will see about that when I use all the available power I have left" said Gauche as multiple mirrors appeared above Veto, "**Mirror magic, reflect refrain**" he said as beams of light reflected against multiple mirrors before one large beam shot down at Veto who dodged the attack as more beams fired down at him.

"Is that the best yo can do" he asked Gauche smirking while Gauche himself smiled.

"Nope I got you right where I want you" he said before looking at Charmy, "Do it".

"**Cotton creation magic, punh of the sleepin sheep**" she said as a large sheep appeared behind her and sent a punch at Veto, "**One hit**" she said as the sheep sent out a second fist, "**Two hit**", the sheep then sent out a third punch, "**Three hit**".

The punches however was only able to create a smoke screen, "So a smoke screen is your plan, that's not going to work against me" he said swiping the smoke away with his right magic enhanced arm when Asta came flying toward him. However when he swiped at the anti magic user he turned out to be an illusion.

Then multiple Astas appeared above Veto, all of them yelling and flying towards the beats magic user, "How is this happening" thought Noelle looking surprised.

"I used my transformation magic to turn pieces of the rubble into images of Asta, I'm low on magic so some of them might not look right"Grey said shyly as Veto only swiped at illusions and some of them only had drawings of a face for a face.

"You better keep up that smoke screen" said Gauche looking at Charmy as the giant sheep continued to punch the ground in front of them.

"Yeah I got it" she said calmly.

"Your tricks wont work on me, soon all of you will know pain and despair" said Veto destroying another fake Asta as a portal appeared in front of him. The real Asta shooting out of it, pointing his anti magic sword forward.

"Sorry but we don't got time for despair" he said looking serious as he stabbed his anti sword into Vetos stomach, deep enough for blood to come out the beast man.


	38. Part 38: You lose despair

**Part 38: You lose despair **

"AHHHH" Veto screamed as Asta finished pushing his sword the rest of the way through the beast mans stomach.

There was silence for a moment before Vanessa was the first one to speak up, "He got him, way to go kiddo" she said smiling.

"We did it, we won" said Noelle smiling with relief until Veto smirked with his magic power covering his arms and Astas arms being trapped in it.

Asta looked in pain as a bone broke in his left arm, making him scream in pain, "You fool, did you really think you landed a hit on me, I let you hit me so I could take away your weapon" he said as Asta continued to scream in pain as Vetos arms were still covered in magic power.

"This cant be real" said Finral looking shocked like the rest of the black bulls in the room.

"How is he still able top use magic with that wound" said Charlotte staring at the scene with an annoyed look on her face as she thought, "This isn't like any magic ive ever seen before".

"Please no, LET HIM GO" Noelle screamed as she continued to watch Asta scream in pain.

"Yes that's what I wanted to hear, when all hope is lost you will know nothing but despair" said Veto smirking down at Asta as his hair floated in the air.

"Ahhh" Asta screamed still trying hold on to his sword.

"Asta" said Yami watching the scene back in the temples lounge.

"Yes, despair, despair, despair" Veto chanted as he looked down at Asta with mad smile on his face while the anti magic user continued to scream. The people watching from outside the temple watched with looks of fear on their faces as Veto continued to shout despair.

Asta then had let go of his sword as he fell back onto his knees, "Yes its all over now" said Veto smirking.

"No it cant be over" said Asta looking down at the ground before he looked back up at Veto with determined look on his face, "I'm not giving up" he said before thinking, "I still have one sword left".

"That's the spirit Kiddo" said Vanessa as she moved her strings and pulled Asta away as Veto brought his magic enhanced arms down. The beast magic user jumped into the air as Finral created a portal behind Asta and he went through it before Veto could attack him.

Veto was then hit with a **Reflect refrain** from Gauche that sent him back down to the ground, "That's it, all that magic power we had left" said Charmy as Asta appeared out of a portal in front Vanessa and Finral.

"Hey you doing alright Asta" Firnal asked with a worried look on his face?

"Yeah I'm a little banged up, but I can still fight" Asta said with a smile on his face.

"This kid is really something" thought Vanessa with a smile on her face as she moved her strings to hold up Astas arms, "This kid was born without any magic in a world where magic is basically everything, maybe it was faith that wanted him this way" she thought as Asta stood up ready for battle, "This kid is meant for great things and as his squad mates we have to be there to help him when he needs it".

"Alright Asta I made a sling for that broken arm of yours" said Vanessa before looking at Finral who had tears coming out of his eyes from what was happening, "You ready to go Finral" she said.

When Finral heard her he wiped the tears from his eyes looking determined, "Alright lets go" he said as Asta picked up his big anti magic sword from the ground.

"Why don't you humans just give up already, just like the rest" said Veto looking annoyed.

"Your wrong, every single person that's gone up against you never gave up or gave in to despair" said Asta as he pointed his sword forward.

"What reason do you have to keep fighting" said Veto when Asta began running forward.

"I already told you, I have no time to give into to despair" said Asta as an image Yuno and Noelle flashed through his mind, "I have a promise to keep and theres no way I'm going to let you stop me from keeping it" he said before he started flying with the help of Vanessas strings, "So get out of my way already".

"Hes right" thought Noelle looking determined before she pointed her wand at Veto, "Astas not giving up and neither am I" she said sending blast of water at Veto who swiped it away with his arm.

When the beats magic user went to go attack Asta the anti magic user had begun to much more faster then before making him look like a flash of light, "I can barley sense his movements and my magic" he thought looking down at the small anti magic sword still stabbed into his stomach, he could sense it was draining his magic, "The demon dweller sword is taking away my magic, I meant to take away his weapon, but is it now taking my own weapon" he thought before pulling the sword out himself as he screamed.

Charlotte used her thorns to pull the demon dweller sword away from Veto as Asta moved in to attack him when he had to dodge a **Bear claw**. Asta looked annoyed as he was moved away, but before he could go through another portal, he crashed onto to the ground.

"Asta" said Noelle looking worried.

"Haha" said Veto smirking before he looked towards the direction of Asta. The magic covering his right arm vanished, "My magic" he said looking surprised before he saw the image of a demon face smiling at him.

Asta stood up with the wind moving around him, "I'm not done yet, its still not over" he said walking forward with a serious look on his face as Vanessa and Firnal watched wondering what was happening.

"This boy is like me, no hes something else "said Veto covering both of his arms in magic power as he saw an image of a large black demon with wings appear behind Asta. Its wings spread out along with its arms and a smile on its face, "This one he feeds on despair, hes a devil" thought Veto before Asta began running towards him with his sword brought back.

The beats magic user yelled and Asta yelled right back at him as he jumped moving at a much faster speed before he fell. Veto had look of fear on his face as he couldn't track Astas movements. Asta however bounced off the walls of the cave as well as going through Firnals portals.

He slashed into Vetos back, his left side and making the cut on the beast magic users face even deeper.

"Ahh" Veto yelled throwing a boulder at Asta, but the Anti magic user easily dodged the attack and went through another spacial portal again. Asta then flew out of another portal heading straight for Veto as the beats magic user saw the demons smiling face once again.

Veto sent a Bear claw at Asta in the air, he dodged it by flipping in the air and held his sword up, "HEY DESPAIR" he yelled as Veto screaaamed and looked up at him a look of fear on his face, "THIS IS WHERE YOU LOSE" he yelled again before stabbing his big anti magic sword into the beast mans shoulder.

Veto crashed into ground with so much force it made a crater. Asta however was spun in the air with Vanessa strings and landed on the ground, "His magics gone, we finally did it" said Noelle smiling.

"Yeah" said Charmy cheering.

Gauche sat on the ground, "That kids got some ridiculous strength in him" he said.

"Oh I'm just so glad he didn't give into despair" said Grey.

Asta looked back at the defeated Veto with a smirk on his face, "How'd you like that, you big jerk" he said before the strings pulled him towards Vanessa and Firnal who brought him into a hug.

"Do you have any idea what you did out there, that was amazing" said Firnal.

"You really did your best out there kiddo" said Vanessa.

"Could you guys take it easy, im kind of hurting almost everywhere" said Asta looking like he was in pain.

Outside the temple the people cheered and in the temple lounge, "He did it, he defeated that monster" the temple priest said cheering.

"What kind of power was that" thought Yami with a calm look on his face as he wondered just what kind of power Asta had used near the end of the battle.

Charlotte was staring at the defeated Veto as she thought back to her first encounter with the third eye, "I cant help but wonder if the others are as powerful as he is and if they have that same ability" she thought remembering that Veto didn't always have a third eye. But after it appeared his magic had definitely turned into something else.

"How's everyone doing Vanessa" said Asta walking over to Vanessa who was checking on the people who were unconscious.

"Their injury's aren't life threatening so they should be alright after they get healed up" said Vanessa with a calm look on her face.

Asta looked towards the Dance magic user and song magic user with a worried look on his face, "Poor Kahano and Kioto, theres just gotta be someone out there who can heal them" he thought remembering how Veto was able to regenerate his arm.

"Still you should take a look at yourself kiddo, your all scratched up" said Vanessa standing back up.

"Yeah you put your trust in us and you still got more inured then you were before we showed up" said Finral.

"Yeah that's a lot coming from a sometimes good for nothing like Finral" said Vanessa, "Why don't you get us out of here by the way".

"Sorry but I'm out of magic and it will be a while before I can use it again" said Finral rubbing the back of his head.

"Then what are you good for" said Gauche looking annoyed while Charmy and Noelle nodded in agreement.

"You cant to talk me that way I am still your superior" said Firnal looking annoyed before he smiled, "But I was thinking about running away earlier, but then I saw you fighting Asta and so I just had to join in".

"Well I trusted you anyway, after all your my senior squadmates" said Asta smiling at them.

"I'm just so glad Yami chose you to join our squad" said Grey who still had her hands covering her eyes.

"Well this is Yami were talking about, who else would get a guy who has no magic" said Gauche.

"Hey hes not the only rookie here" said Noelle brushing back one of her pony tails.

"Oh yeah Noelle, that **Sea dragons roar** was like nothing Ive ever seen before" Asta said smiling at his girlfriend.

"Yeah who knew you could pull off that kind of an attack spell, way to go" said Vanessa smiling at Noelle as well.

"Yes keep the compliment coming" said Noelle calmly but still had small blush on her face. She had her eyes close when she felt some ones at the back of her head and when she opened her eyes Asta kissed her on the lips. She looked surprised at first but then kissed him back while Vanessa cheered.

Asta then pulled away with a smile on his face despite his injury's, "Thanks, I couldn't have done it without you" he said.

Noelle looked surprised before she hugged him, crying tears of relief that he was still okay, "Take it easy I'm still hurt" said Asta wincing in pain a little before he smiled as he patted his girlfriend head to reassure her that he was okay.

Vanessa looked over at Charlotte, "Do you regret not giving him the opportunity to join the blue rose knights" she asked her squad mate and she now knew is also the captain of a magic knights squad.

Charlotte laughed a little from the question before she smiled, "Not at all, I agreed with Yami that the black bulls was the perfect place for him" she said when Vanessa pulled a bottle out of no where.

"Alright now its time to party" said Vanessa looking cheerful when Asta spoke up.

"Hey hang on we need to tie Veto up, hes an important guy in the eye of the midnight sun, he has that weird third eye and he said some stuff about my swords" said Asta as Noelle wiped her eyes after hugging him.

Veto who lied on the ground with the wound Asta dealt to him with the big anti magic sword was clearly visible, while he looked unconscious he was seeing an old memory from when he was kid. He had picked up an injured bird and he cried as he looked down at it. But Licht had sent the children who had harmed the bird away and said they should heal the injured creature. Veto said it was wrong what for what they did to the bird. Licht then made him feel better when he said he and the bird had both something unique about them.

The bird had the ability to fly while Veto cared for creatures that are smaller then him, "That's right, Licht was our hope" he thought when the images of the dead body's and the area on fire flashed in his mind once again, "BUT THEN YOU HUMANS STOLE OUR HOPE AWAY FROM US" he screamed in his mind as his magic power surrounded him again.

This got the black bulls attention, all of them looking surprised, "Hes still alive after that" said Charlotte as Veto rose into the air and dark magic power forming a large sphere around him.

"Damn you humans, I will send you all into despair" said Veto before he screamed. The magic sphere sending a red glow around the room they were all in.

"Wait this magic power, its as bad as what that Licht guy almost did" said Finral looking worried.

"Even the other magic knight captain werent able to stop it" said Charlotte looking annoyed as she remmered that the members of the third eye had to stop their battles with the magic knight captains so they could seal Lichts magic.

"His magic power is even burning up my strings" said Vanessa noticing the strings she had put around the cave began to burn away.

In the the temples lounge, "Whats the terrible monster going to do" the temple priest said when Yami slammed his right fist into the table. Breaking it in two.

"That's it, I'm getting out of here right now or else their all going to die if I don't do something" the black bulls captain said as his magic power made him glow and his grimoire in its pouch was glowing with magic power as well.

Outside the the lounge the spacial mage that had him trapped smiled as he noticed the glowing coming from Yami, "Why bother trying anything, you will never escape, haha" he said laughing.

Back with the other black bulls, "Alright guys, looks like its up to us now" said Asta smiling as he stood ready to continue fighting.

"Well its better then doing nothing" said Charlotte.

"Right, as long as were still standing we can still fight" said Noelle looking determined.

"No one who keeps me form Marie can stop me" said Gauche.

"Once were done here I'm going to eat all the sea food in this place" said Charmy holding her fists in the air.

"I don't have much magic but ill do my best" said Grey.

"Alright Finral if we get out of this ill take you out on an actual date" said Vanessa while she thought, "If we make it out of this alive I'll have to apologize to him twice".

"An actual date, alright we got this" said Firnal looking determined.

But a few moments after they all stood ready for battle something crashed onto the ground behind them. When they turned around they saw their captain standing there with a calm look on his face as he held out his katana, "Hey knuckleheads, what are you all up to" he said.

"Captain Yami" most of the black bulls said while Charlotte just smiled.

"Wait weren't you trapped a while ago and couldn't find a way out" asked Noelle?

"Yeah I had to use some brutal methods to get out" said Yami. Back outside the temple lounge there was large cut in front of the room and on the ground in front of it. The spacial mage was lying on the ground with his face all beaten up.

"Alright now that captain Yamis here we can definitely win" said Asta cheerfully until the black bulls captain grabbed him by the top of his head.

"Where's that high and mighty attitude coming from, you think you can speak like that just because I'm here now" he said with an annoyed look on his face.

"No sir I'm sorry" said Asta. But then he looked confused when he didn't fell any pain Where Yami had grabbed him.

"You did great today kid, I can take it from here and the same goes to rest of you" said Yami as he started patting his squad members on the head as he said their names, "Finral, Vanessa, Gauche, Charmy, Noelle" when he reached Grey he still patted her on the head looking confused, "Just who are you anyway" he said but Grey covered her eyes looking shy.

"Magna, Luck you guys did great to" said Yami walking past the two of them before he stood in front of Charlotte, "Sorry I'm late, ill take you for a drink after this is all over" he said with a smile and Charlotte smiled right back at hm.

"That sounds lovely" she said before the two of them shared a quick kiss and Yami walked forward.

"I meant it, after all its thanks to all of you" he thought thinking back to just before he escaped the temples lounge and the spacial mages spell, he was looking down at his girmoire with a smile on his face, "I was able to surpass my own limits" he thought with a smile on his face as darkness poured from his sword going up and making the whole room shake.

The tmeple priest rode a sea monster made from his **Game magic**, over to his son and grand children, "Kahano, Kioto I'm so sorry, this is all my fault all because I wanted to play a stupid game" he said brining the two of them close, "And Gio got injured to" he said looking towards his son with a sad look on his face.

The temple priest then looked towards the black bulls captain, "I knew he was strong but I was still surprised, hes his own monster" he thought, "Its good think I followed my thoughts and didn't allow him to participate in the game".

"You vile human, you will know despair" said Veto before screaming.

"Would you give it up already with the despair you Furry freak and after all this spell cuts through dimensions" said Yami holding his katana into the air and bringing it down. Sending a dark slash at Veto.

"**Dark magic, dark cloaked dimension slash**" said Yami as the his spell cut through the middle of the Vetos magic power and Veto himself. Even cutting through the middle of Vetos third eye and the ground below him.

"So long mister despair, thanks for toughening up my squad mates" said Yami calmly as Veto began to fall backward. The battle against Veto of despair from the third eye, had come to an end.


	39. Part 39: Goodbye underwater temple

**Part 39: Goodbye underwater temple**

As Vetos body fell to the ground Yami thought back to when the battle with the beast man first began. How he taunted him that he would be the last he would face after he had taken down his squad first, "Looks like you didn't get to the main dish after all and sorry but I didn't give into your despair" the black bulls captain said as Veto finally fell to the ground.

"Captain Yami" said Asta rushing over to his squad captain, "That was so awesome, you took him down with just one blow" he said when Noelle spoke to Yami next.

"Well we all did just fine on our own and you could have shown up sooner" said Noelle brushing back one of her pony tails.

"Whats with the attitude, a thank you would have been enough" said Yami calmly when Vanessa thanked him next.

"Your were amazing out there captain, no wonder the blue rose knights captain fell for you and now its time to drink" said Vanessa holding a bottle in front of his face.

"Maybe later" said Yami when Finral walked over, he was crying tears of relief that the battle was finally over.

"I'm so glad you showed up captain Yami, I thought I was done for" said Finral as Yami patted his head.

"You actually did really well out there" said Yami when Finral walked away and Grey stood in front of him.

"I'm just lad I can talk to everyone again" she said before walking away.

"Who were you again" said Yami when Charmy stood in front of him cheerfully while her sheep cooks stood behind her.

"Hey captain can we now have a feast to celebrate" said Charmy.

"You did good to out there, you little cotton ball" said Yami when he noticed Gauche was looking at him with a serious look on his face.

"Captain now that its over may I go see Marie now" he said.

"Would you read the room and just complimented me" said Yami sounding annoyed when he looked to see Charlotte smiling, "What about you prickly princess" he asked calmly?

"Well thank you for showing up to help your squad mates, captain" she said still smiling.

"Oh, should have guessed you would say something professional" said Yami rubbing the back of his head when Charlotte wrapped her right arm around his left.

"How about you take me out for that drink and I'll think of something else to say over it" said Charlotte still smiling.

Yami laughed a little, "Yeah you got it" he said when the two of them were surrounded by the rest of the black bulls.

"Looks like its over captain, thanks to you" said Asta when Yami took out his katana looking annoyed.

"Yeah I know and will you give me a break already" the black bulls captain said holding his sword in the air making his squad mates quickly walk away as they gave their captain and his girlfriend some space.

While the people watching outside the temple cheered the temple priest bowed in front of the black bulls as tears poured from his eyes, "Thank you, all of you, as you are the ones who defeated the eye of the midnight sun you are the complete victors of the game and you have my gratitude for saving the under water temple and its people" he said before looking up at them.

"Please allow me to grant you a reward, anything that is in my power to give you" he said.

"That's cool, just give us that magic stone you promised to give us" said Yami.

"Oh that thing, well I'm sorry but I don't have the faintest clue what your talking about" the Temple priest answered sounding honest.

"Wait what" thought both Asta and Noelle looking shocked.

"But you told us we had to play your game in the first place to get it, remember from earlier" said Yami starting to look annoyed.

"Oh that, I heard you all talking about it and used it as an excuse to get you all to play my game" said the temple priest looking nervous as Charlotte pulled out her sword handle and Yami grabbed the handle for his katana.

"You mean we all fought for our lives, all so you could sit back and watch a game" said Charlotte as her magic power surrounded her.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Yami.

"Now wait hold on" said the temple priest when Asta started saying, "Ow".

"Wow I havent felt that kind of pain since Saussy village" said Asta looking up to see Nero holding a small blue gem in its beak, "Oh there you are Nero, were you looking for the magic stone this entire time" he said when Noelle grabbed the bird from the air.

"You think you can go easy on him Nero, I rather not have him more injured then he already is" said Noelle smiling while her face came off as if she was giving a threat which somehow made the anti bird sweat drop.

"Oh is that what your after, go ahead take it as your reward if you want" said the temple priest calmly as Noelle let Nero go and the anti bird dropped the magic stone into the black bulls captains outstretched hand.

"Great, now I can finally relax" said Asta before he collapsed onto his back.

"Asta" said Noelle quickly rushing over to her boyfriends side.

"I don't even have a single amount of strength left in me" said Gauche before sitting on the ground.

"Yeah same here" said Vanessa looking exhausted before the rest of the black bulls besides their captain and Charlotte fell to the ground.

"I'm so hungry" said Charmy from where she was lying on the ground.

"Oh no there all dropping like flys, quick we have to get their magic and injury's recovered" said the temple priest.

Meanwhile at another location, members of the eye of the midnight sun stood in front of the two large green tubes, in one of them was Licht who seemed to be sleeping, "Looks like Veto was defeated and the magic knights got their hands on the magic stone" said Raia.

"Those magic knights have done it again, this well only cause Licht more sadness and I will make sure they pay for this" said Fana.

"We must retrieve the magic stone and make the eye of the midnight sun wishes come true" thought Valtos as he looked towards his master.

Back in the underwater temple, Magna and Luck who were now awake we're recovering in a room along with Vanessa who was back in the clothes she would wear when hanging around at headquarters. Grey was hiding under the covers of one of the beds they were all resting on. Charmy however was resting on the window and Gauche and Finral were just lying down.

Attached to each of their arms was magic tube that lead to a small white orb surrounded by leaves that floated next to their beds, "I cant believe we have to wait for Finrals magic to recover, seriously whats he even good for" said Gauche turning on his side while Finral who was in the bed next to him sat up.

"Hey I'm right here you know, oh and Grey I didn't expect that you're real form was cute girl and not a tall guy" said Finral smiling at Grey who's head poked out from under the cover.

"Oh I wish my magic would just recover already" she said before covering her face.

"Don't act so shy Grey, you never going to make it in the world if you cant talk to people" said Vanessa trying to cheer her up.

"Okay, ill do my best" said Grey nervously as she poked her head out.

"You cant stand to be a little more shy, you shameless witch" said Magna looking at Vanessa.

"Oh, am I making the little street punk nervous" said Vanessa lying on her side and facing Magna as she winked at him.

"Who are you calling little" said Magna sitting up looking annoyed, "Still I cant believe I was taken out of the fight so early, this sucks" he said before lying back.

"I hope we can get out of here soon so I can fight someone strong" said Luck punching his fists towards the ceiling.

"I'm so hungry, hey what does that feel like or better yet how does it taste" said Charmy looking over at the white orb that was being used to help them recover.

They all then looked confused when they heard a commotion from outside, they all stood in front of the window and looked down surprised to see the people of the under Temple cheering.

"Thank you, you were all amazing, thanks for saving us" some of the people cheered while the black bulls stared down at them, finding it hard to believe this was happening to them.

"Are they cheering for us" said Magma.

"Theres so many fo them" sad Charmy.

"I would rather go see Marie" said Gauche looking bored as he crossed his arms.

"Wow look at the cute woman over there, oh that ones beautiful to, oh wow" said Finral who was focused at only looking at the women in the crowd.

"This kind of makes me want to get even stronger" said Luck feeling motivated by the crowds cheering.

Magna had been wiping his eyes when Luck spoke, but he then put his shades back on, "Oh yeah, then I'm going to get even stronger then that" he said sounding serious while Luck laughed.

Vanessa smiled before looking back down at the crowd, "Sure is nice to be appreciated every now and then" she said.

In another part of the temple where Kahano and Kioto were being healed. There was bandages covering where the rest of Kiotos right leg used to be. There was magic item shining light down on it besides the white orbs some of te black bulls had. Kahano was siting up in a bed with bandages around her neck. Noelle was standing next to her bed with tears going down her face.

"I'm sorry Kahano, its because of my magic that I wasn't able to save your voice, I'm so sorry" said Noelle sadly when Kahano motioned for her to get closer.

Noelle leaned her head close to Kahanos, "Its alright Noelle, besides it thanks to your magic that were all still alright" Kahanos voice said in her head.

"Yeah but its thanks to you that I was able to control my magic" said Noelle smiling and Kahano smiled back.

"Yes feel free to thank me, but don't worry I'm not giving on my dream and I will recover" Kahanos voice said as she placed her right hand over the bandages around her throat, "I'm still going to the service to become an idol and become famous, you make sure you and Asta come to my show okay" her voice said as she looked serious.

"Yeah you got it, so make sure the save us front seats" said Noelle looking determined when Kahano held out her right pinky finger.

"Then it's a promise" Her voice said and the two of them made a promise.

"Well I better let you rest now" said Noelle walking towards the door of the room.

"Alright take care" Kahanos voice said before she looked over at her brother who was staring at the door where Noele just walked out of, he had a confused look on his face and a small blush , "Oh your up to, whats with that ridiculous look on your face" her voice said.

"Who was that, she was so beautiful when she cried and even better when she smiled, is she the one everyone's been talking about, the sea goddess" said Kioto before looking over at his sister, "Hey you'll introduce me right, I'm your brother after all and now I have even more reeason to get back to dancing" he said looking excited.

Kahano laughed, "Sorry but Noelles already off the market" she thought.

Asta with Nero perched on his head, was walking around a green area of the temple. He had a few bandages on his face with both of his arms covered in them and they were both in slings. "Man, a lot of things sure happened on this mission, I'm glad everyone made it out alright" said Asta when Nero flew off his head, "Hey where are you going, you cant just fly off on your own whenever you want" he said following the anti bird.

Nero landed on the rock and pointed a wing at something behind it, "Oh did you find something" Asta asked walking to the other side of the rock only to look surprised to what Nero had found.

Back in the cave where the battle against Veto happened, Vetos body was covered by a white sheet. In front of that was match that had been blown out and was stuck in a small pile of rocks. Yami and Charlotte stood in front of the match, both of them holding up their right hand for respect to the dead. Charlotte had learned this from Yami when he told her stories from where he came form.

Yami put his hand down, "What you doing here kid" he said when Asta stopped walking over slowly.

"Oh hey captain, I guess you found me pretty easily with Ki" the anti magic user said smiling nervously as he walked over to his captain and squad mate.

"Shouldn't you be recovering" said Charlotte.

"Yeah but I just wanted to go looking around" said Asta..

"Oh your some kind of explorer now, find any treasure or anything interesting" asked Yami?

"Oh yeah I found these nice waterfalls and earlier I was tacked by these crazy fish" said Asta before looking down at what was in his arms, it was flowers, "I also found these, I thought they were pretty and so I wanted to" he said, but instead of finishing his sentence he began placing the flowers on the small pile of rocks.

"I can never forgive them for what they did, but maybe something terrible happened to them in their past and they were so focused on reveng that they lost themselves to their hatred" said Asta as he remembered the way Veto spoke when he took down Kahano and Kioto, "But in the end, I think he was the one who really fell into despair" he said looking down.

"Hey kid, you're an idiot right" said Yami.

"Uh yes, sir a big one" said Asta quickly standing back up.

"Then you should have this much time to think on things like that" said Yami holding up his right hand.

Asta closed his eyes expecting to have his head squeezed, but he felt himself being patted on the head instead, "Instead you should be only focusing on achieving your dream" said before pulling down his headband over his eyes.

"Hey wait I cant see ,cmon captain I cant even move my arms" said Asta while Yami and Charlotte began to walk away.

"Should you really be leaving him like that" asked Charlotte looking serious?

"No someone else will be along soon enough" said Yami smiling while Asta moved around.

"Come on, hey Nero you want to help me out" said Asta when his headband was lifted up. He smiled nervously when he saw the annoyed look on his girlfriends face, "Oh hey Noelle how's it going" he said.

"Why aren't you in bed recovering" she said still looking annoyed while Asta laughed nervously.

The two of them later on sat on the roof of the temple, looking up at the dome as the area made it look like it was sunset, "Focus on achieving my dream huh, but its not just my dream" Asta thought remembering the day he got his grimoire and he and Yuno remembered the promise they made. To see which one of them would become the wizard king, "No, I'm not done yet" he thought when Noelle spoke up.

"Whats that look for" she asked looking confused?

"Nothing, I'm just remembering something the captain told me" Asta said smiling as he stood up, "My arms are gonna recover, ill get stronger and then I'm going to become the wizard king, YEAHHH" he yelled the last word while Noelle watched with a smile.

"Well I'm going to get stronger too" she said looking determined as she stood up, "My dream is to make sure you become the wizard king and to that I have to become strong enough to always fight by your side".

"Thanks Noelle, I don't think I could do this without you anyway" he said smiling which made Noelle blush, "I'd give you a hug but" he said before laughing and Noelle laughed as well.

She then kissed her boyfriend on the cheek and then rested her head on his right shoulder. Asta smiled at her before looking up towards the dome, "Yeah, ill definitely achieve my dream for her to" he said as the two enjoyed the moment.

The next day with the Magna, Luck, Vanessa, Charmy, Grey, Finral and Gauche were now eating in their room, "Are they still cheering" said Magna looking out the rooms window where the people of the underwater temple were still cheering since yesterday.

"They've been at it for so long" said Luck smiling.

"I wonder when they're going to stop, but hey its nice to drink too" said Vanessa taking a drink from the bottle she was holding.

"I wanna get back to Marie already" said Gauche.

"This food is delicious" said Charmy who was eating a large fish.

But not long after that it came time for the black bulls to leave, the people along with the temple priest, Gio, Kahano and Kioto were outside the temple. But Kioto was now on crutches. The black bulls stood in front of the crowd and wearing their magic knight robes.

"Alright looks like its time to go, Charmy hows our prisoners doing" said Yami looking towards Charmy who was holding small cotton balls. The eye of the midnight sun mages that we're still alive looked like they had been shrunken and now only their heads were sticking out of the cotton binding magic.

"Their a little restless, but I got them trapped" said Charmy.

"That's some binding spell you got there" said Magna looking at the magic she had use to keep the eye of the midnight sun mages trapped.

"I know right, I never really thought about that" said Charmy calmly.

"Alright Kioto you take care, will find a spell to heal your leg and your neck to Kahano" said Asta smiling.

"Don't worry, ill be dancing on this leg again before you know it" said Kioto smiling.

"Don't worry Asta, I'm not giving up either" said Kahanos voice holding up her right pinky which made Noelle smile, knowing what it meant.

"You all can come back if you want" an underwater temple man said sounding serious, copying Yamis tone of voice back when he first arrived at the underwater temple.

"I'm toughest temple mage and yet I didn't even get to show off my best moves" said Gio looking depressed.

"Alright Finral take us home" said Yami looking at Finral who nodded, "Yes".

He created a special portal big enough for them to walk through, "Goodbye" said Luck walking through first.

"Take care" said Charmy smiling back at the crowd before walking through.

"See you" said Magna waving back smiling before walking through. Vanessa just smiled and waved before following the fire magic user.

"I can finally go see Marie" said Gauche walking through.

"It was nice meeting you all" said Grey shyly before walking through the portal.

"Thank you all for your help" said Charlotte before walking through the portal and Yami just waved back at them before walking through the portal.

Noelle and Asta were about to walk through when they heard Kahano begin to sing. Her voice sounded rough but she didn't seem to care, the people around her looked worried for her. But then they smiled as they began to sing along with her. It was their own way of of saying goodbye.

Noelle and Asta smiled and nodded at each other. Noelle took a step forward and waved at the crowd with her right arm. She then walked together with Asta through the portal and Firnal smiled at the crowd before he walked through as well. The portal vanished after he went through while the people continued to sing.

The black bulls had accomplished their mission in the underwater temple, retrieving the magic stone and with their combined strength defeated Veto of the third eye. It was one of the toughest fights Asta had gone through as he continues his dream to one day become the wizard king.


	40. Part 40: Kiten Village attacked

**Part 40: Kiten Village attacked**

After completing their mission in the underwater temple and retrieving the magic stone the black bulls had returned to their headquarters, "Alright good job everybody" Asta said cheerfully from where he sat on top of a couch in the living area.

Noelle was siting on the couch itself as she looked up at her boyfriend with an annoyed look on her face, "Will you take it easy already, you were the one who was injured the most' she said.

"Oh Marie, Ive finally returned to the service" said Gauche smiling at a picture of his sister and from being in the underwater temple for so long blood was coming out of both of his nostrils.

Charmy was eating food at a table and Vanessa was drinking, "Uh theres nothing like a cold drink after a mission, or three haha" Vanessa said smiling as there was two empty bottles next to her.

"Oh thank god that's over" said Firnal lying back one of the couches looking exhausted.

"Man fighting those guys was really exciting, makes me want to fight more like them" said Luck punching his fists forward.

"Haha that wasn't so bad for the lowest of the magic knights" said Magna excitedly, he was sitting next to Grey who was in her true form and had her eyes covered.

"Yeah but even after all that were still in last place when it comes to the rankings and by the way" said Finral before looking at the corner of the room where Gordon was sitting. He was sitting on the ground hugging his knees.

"Wait has been there the entire time we were gone" said Gauche.

"I don't remember seeing him there" said Magna looking confused while Gordon muttered.

"Hello everyone I'm so glad you all made it back safely, how was your time in the underwater temple" he muttered looking depressed.

"I feel like we should say something, he looks kind of depressed" said Finral noticing the downed look on Gordons face.

"I'm surprised he can even act this way" said Gauche looking confused as Gordon continued to mutter silently.

"I had a parasol for us all the share but you all left without me, I thought going to different places is what friends do" he muttered silently while the people paying attention to him watched him looking creeped out.

"Alright everyone I gotta go give my report, Finral your on portal duty" said Yami walking into the room with Charlotte who wasn't wearing her mask.

"Do I have to, we just got back" said Finral getting up from where he was sitting.

"Yes and also Charlotte needs to get back to her other squad" said Yami making the spacial magic user look down.

"Are you going to be alright walking around without the mask" asked Noelle?

"Don't worry my mask was damaged a few times in the past so I came up with a solution if I wasn't able to wear it ill just have to pull my hood over my face up when I'm walking around the capital" said Charlotte.

"Oh and Charmy your coming to with those prisoners we were able to capture" said Yami looking over at Charmy who suddenly stopped eating.

"Oh will there be tasty food there" asked Charmy looking excited?

"I wouldn't count on it" Yami said making another one of his squad members looking down when Asta walked over to him.

"Please sir let me go too" said Asta.

"No way, your arms are broken so you should be staying here" said Yami.

"Hes right you should be focused on recovering, you were hurt badly" said Noelle as her mind flashed back to when Asta screamed when Veto grabbed him.

"Hey I'm okay to move around" said Asta smiling trying to reassure her.

"Well normally I would have you stay put but since you and Noelle were there when this mission was assigned to us it makes sense for the two of you to come along as well" said Yami.

"Alright" said Asta cheerfully.

The six of them along with the prisoners Charmy was carrying in small cotton balls walked outside of the headquarters. Nero then flew down from above and landed on Astas head, "Oh hey Nero are you tagging along as well" he said looking up at the anti bird who just had a blank expression on its face.

"There's something ive been wondering, that magic stone is a lot like the thing you were pecking me with back in saussy village" he said.

"Did you ever get it" asked Noelle?

Asta sighed, "No the bird just wouldn't let go if it no matter how hard I tried and I have no idea where it ended up" he said looking down.

Noelle then thought back to the mission in saussy village, "What if Nero did end up finding a magic stone and we just didn't know what it was at the time" she thought when she was brought out of her thoughts by Finral.

"Hey were all ready to go" he said and the two of them quickly walked forward to catch up with them where Yami grabbed the top of Astas head.

"Quit your lazing around already we got things to, or are you trying to make us wait around" the black bulls captain said looking annoyed and Asta looked frightened as Finral opened up a portal to the capital.

After walking through Charlotte pulled up the hood of her black bulls robe so no one could see her face, "Alright I best be heading back now, good luck on your report" she said smiling back at her squad-mates.

"Thank you Charlo, ah I mean Rosa" said Noelle looking embarrassed since people were walking by.

"Don't get all embarrassed, I made that mistake a good few times back when she first joined" said Yami calmly, "Make sure to rest now okay" he said looking serious which made Charlotte smile.

"I will captain, until next time" said she said waving back at them before walking away and heading to the blue rose knights headquarters.

"Well we better go make our report, so you can take off now Finral" said Yami surprising the spacial magic user.

"Wait what I wanted to meet the wizard king, I thought I proved myself on the mission that I could be more then just your transport" said Finral before he thought of something, "Wait if I had to choose between meeting the wizard king or taking the opportunity to get a date then" he thought before walking away happily.

"Okay ill see you all later" he said.

"Well he changed his mind quickly" said Noelle with a bored look on her face.

The four of them then went to the wizard kings office and Yami gave him the report on the mission, "I see so the eye of the midnight sun sent one of their own to retrieve the magic stone after all, Veto of despair from the third eye" Julius said.

"Yeah that was him alright" said Yami.

"He was named right, I'm sure some of you are aware of this by now that there were some casualties in the magic knights that were guarding the beach, at least now they can Rest In Peace" he said before getting up from his chair and walking to the front of his desk, "Will inspect Vetos body and find out what we can from the mages that you captured".

"Well here you go, one magic stone as requested" said Yami picking up the small blue gem from his pocket and dropping it into Julius right hand.

"Thank you, the black bulls have done well on this mission" said Julius before noticing Charmy, "And who is this, your cotton binding magic really is impressive" he said picking her up thanks to her height and she didn't seem to care but smiled.

"Yami I wasn't aware you and Charlotte had a chid already, but isn't she a little old" said Julius looking confused while Charmy said, "Feed me Yummy treats".

"Shes not mine so just drop the subject" the black bulls captain said while rubbing the back of his head while Julius dropped Charmy, but luckily the young woman had soft fall thanks to her magic.

"Well either way you've done well Yami, you've also gotten stronger as well" said Julius as he thought back how other people doubted him for making Yami a magic knight captain, but he didn't care, "You really have come far" he said.

"Quit it with the praise will you, I'm twenty eight years old now not twelve" said Yami before giving the magic knights salute, "When you gave me this mission I told you I was going to prove that you werent wrong about me and I did just that" he said.

"Oh and Asta you did really well, you have fought a tough battle but I believe you are now much stronger because of it" Julius said before looking over at Noelle, "Same goes for you Noelle, it seemed you were able to learn a new spell thanks to the experience".

"Thank you sir" said Noelle looking embarrassed from the praise as she gave the magic knights salute.

"Uh sir I was wondering" said Asta getting the wizard kings attention, "I was wondering if it isnt to much trouble, would you please give me your autograph" he said which made Julius almost fall over with what Asta asked him.

Yami grabbed the anti magic boys head as he held up a quill, "Tell you what how about I give you my own autograph, on your face" he said looking threatening which frightened Asta.

"Oh no thanks I'm all good" said Asta nervously.

"Oh come on, why don't you act nervous around me sometimes" said Yami. Noelle smiled nervously while Julius smiled when an image of Marx appeared in a white circle above his desk.

"Sir I'm sorry for the intrusion but its urgent" said Marx getting everyone's attention.

"Oh hows it going mushroom head" said Yami calmly.

"My names not mushroom head and this is serious" said Marx looking worried which made Julius look serious as he spoke up.

"Whats the problem" he asked?

"Kiten village that's located near the border to the diamond kingdom is under attack by the diamond kingdom" said Marx which made Yami turn serious aswell as the mood in the room had quickly turned.

"Of course it is" said Julius as another image appeared in front of the window of the office. It showed a village surrounded by large wall and members of the propel orcas squad were standing at top of it as a large group of diamond kingdom mages flew towards the village. There were three people leading the mages on brooms, one of them wearing a magicians hat with jewels attached too it and riding on a small cloud. The second riding on top of some kind of animal made out of red clay, he had red puffy hair and jewels on a headband that went around his hair. The last one was riding on top a bird made out of lightning and he had a headband going around his head with jewels on it.

"Theres like a whole army of them" said Asta .

"The people at the front look different then the rest" said Noelle.

"They're Ragus" said Julius as the image zoomed in on the man on the lighting eagle, "Broccos" the image zoomed in on the man riding the red clay animal, "And Yagos" he said as the image focused on the man riding on the cloud.

"Three of the eight shining generals".

"The eight shining generals, who are they" asked Asta and Yami answered him.

"Their the strongest people in the diamond kingdom, think of them as if their like our magic knight captains" he said looking serious.

"Their really that strong" said Asta looking surprised.

"This is really bad, if they take over Kiten they'll be able to launch an invasion on the clover kingdom" said Marx looking worried.

Outside the walls of Kiten village the shining generals were having conversation, "Looks like were here now" said Yagos smiling.

"Alright lets get this started already" said Broccos smiling in anticipation for the battle.

"The magic knights have been busy dealing with the threat of the eye of the midnight sun, so their defenses are currently weak at this time and so now is the perfect opportunity to attack" said Ragus calmly while on the wall the magic kngiths got ready for battle.

"Put up the magic barrier" ordered one of the members from the purple orca. From another part of the wall magic knights were pouring their magic into magic spheres and the result was magic shield forming over the village.

"I got fifty defense mages pouring their power into this spell, so your not going to get through" the purple orcas member said and Ragus just smiled as his grimoire floated in front of him.

"**Lightning creation magic, lightning bow**" he said as large bow made of lightning formed in front of him. The bow was side ways as it shot multiple lightings arrows at the villages. The arrows went through hitting multiple magic knights and from the damage the shield went down.

"Alright now time for our plan, attack mages take down the ones who survived the attack, defensive mages make sure were protected and long range attack mages focus on keeping their defenses busy" said Yagos but while he was speaking Broccos landed his animal on the ground as he starred running towards the wall.

"I aint got time for this, **Red clay creartion magic, raging boar charge**" he said as the animal underneath him formed into a large boar that punched straight through the villages wall.

"That idiot Broccos he never listens" said Yagos looking annoyed by the mans attitude.

"Don't worry he's always been like that, now on with our mission" Ragus said smiling as he began to fire more lighting arrows from his bow.

Back in the capital in the wizard kings office, "This doesn't look good" said Yami.

"Theyre not gonna last much longer, no wait" said Marx looking surprised as the image changed showing a certain magic knights squad, "Its them, the strongest magic knights squad in the clover kingdom, the golden dawn" he said looking relieved.

"Yuno" thought Asta seeing his rival now wearing a similar outfit to the other members of the golden dawn besides the magic knights robe.

"Mimosa" thought Noelle seeing her cousin in a flying carriage above the other members of the golden dawn along with Klaus.

Back at Kiten village, the captain of the golden dawn William Vangeance was walking on the roof tops, "Lets get started shall we" he said smiling.

"They only sent one magic knight squad, their stupider then I thought" said Broccos smiling as his big red boar charged forward threw the town. He then noticed Yuno land not far way with the power of his wind magic, "This scrawny kid, this will be easy" he said.

Yunos grimoire floated in front of him as he pointed his right arm forward, "**Wind magic, tornado fang**" he said as three small tornados formed in from of him before merging into one big wind blast that was sent at Broccos and his men. Completely destroying the red clay boar and sending the enemy mages flying.

"Yeah that will show him" said the wind spirit who had been flying next to Yuno, she had been given the name Bell, "Why didn't you use some of my power, it would have been over much quicker" she said but Yuno looked away with a bored look on his face.

"Hey don't look away from me, I'm one of the four great element spirits so will you just say something already" she said looking annoyed.

"Fine then, something" he said calmly.

"Your going to end up friendless with an attitude like that and I'm sure Mimosa wants you have to have friends to" said Bell shaking her small arms, "Fine then lets get back to it and after youll have to take her out on a date" she said smiling. After seeing Mimosa with Yuno back during the battle of the capital she noticed that she liked seeing the two of them together.

"We tend to go on dates when were not on a mission or mostly when we have time off so its up to us to decide when we go on one" said Yuno calmly not effected by the wind spirits words.

Through out the village the battle continued, Klaus was sending steel drills at enemy mages and Mimosa was healing the people that had been injured. The smoke mage that had battled against Luck, Asta and Noelle in the dungeon was also in the village.

"So they have someone strong like that huh, this is great" Broccos who had survived Yunos attack, said with a smirk on his face.

Back in the wizard kings office they had all witnessed Yunos attack, "Wow that was amazing" said Charmy.

"The wind spirit has finally appeared, I cant wait to see it in person" said Julius looking excited.

"Looks like you got stronger to, you jerk" thought Asta smirking.

"Sir" said Marx getting the wizard kings attention.

"Right, while the golden dawn is strong I wish we could send reinforcements, but the bad thing is I don't Which Squads are available" said Julius now looking serious.

"That's true sir, the crimson lions are somewhere in the mountains and the silver eagles are dealing with a problem with the spade kingdom" said Marx.

"Well I guess the answers very obvious, send me" said Yami calmly.

"Are you sure, the black bulls had only just gotten back form a mission" Julius asked?

"No its oaky, I really wish I didn't send Firnal off on his own earlier" said Yami as an image of the golden dawn captain flashed through his mind, "Plus I got my own reasons for going" he thought when Asta spoke up.

"Captain let me go to" he said looking determined.

"No chance your going back to base, you wont be able to swing a sword with the state your arms are in" said Yami.

"Even if I cant fight I can still evacuate the people" said Asta not backing down.

"Ill go to sir, I'm still able to fight" said Noelle standing to as she looked determiend to go as well.

"As their superior ill keep an eye on them" said Charmy standing next to the young couple.

"Alright then, where is Finral now anyway, that good for nothing" said Yami starting to sound annoyed while in another part of the capital Finral sneezed.

"Hmm, someone must be talking about me, it's probably something good" he said before noticing two women who were talking to each other, "Alright here we go" he said smiling before he went to go attempt to get a date.

Back in Kiten village a man was watching the battles from above the rooftops, this was Langris. Finrals brother and vice captain of the golden dawn and he was watching Yuno who was easily taking down his opponents with blasts of wind, "The new guys doing really well and it hasn't even been a year yet" he said.

"Then it's a good thing I chose him, shall we join the battle ourselves Langris" asked William walking over to his vice captain?

"Yes sir" said Langris with a smile on his own face.

Williams grimoire floated in front of him, the girmoire glowed with his magic power as plants seemed to grow out from the pages, "Let us show our enemies what happens when they attack the clover kingdom" he said as the battle in Kiten village against the diamond kingdom continued.


	41. Part 41: Yuno vs Ragus

**Part 41: Yuno vs Ragus**

Inside the capital of the clover kingdom while Kiten village was under attack by the forces from the diamon kingdom, Finral of the black bulls was continuing his attempts at getting a date. The spacial mage in question was standing in front of two women, "Hello lady's your looking lovely today, theres this hill not far from where with the most beautiful flowers can be seen and I can use my magic to take us there" he said opening a portal, "So lets go shall we" he said smiling when the women looked freaked out as they stared at what was behind him.

Yami, Charmy, Noelle and Asta were staring at Finral. This surprised the two women as they began to run away, "Wait no please don't go" said Finral looking disappointed until he turned around and saw some of his fellow squad mates and his captain, "Hey you all just sabotaged my date" he said.

"Sorry but there are more important matter then you getting a date" said Noelle brushing back one of her ponytails.

"Yeah so hurry up and take us to Kiten village already would you" Yami said calmly while Finral looked confused.

"Kiten village, I don't understand I thought I had the day off" said Finral since it was Yami who sent him off earlier. This was the wrong thing to say apparently since Yami was now staring at Finral with a threatening look on his face.

"What was that, sorry but I must have misheard you because the only way your getting a day off from me and that is when your dead, so get a portal open already" he said making Finral look frightened.

"Yeah come on Finral lets get going already" said Asta looking excited even with Nero perched on his head.

"Yeah lets go" said Charmy while Finral sighed in acceptance as he opened his grimoire.

Back in Kiten village tree roots began to cover most of the buildings in the village and Yuno now stood in front of Broccos who was now in the body of a golem made out of his red clay magic, "Haha, so a shorty like you has that kind of strength, this is going to be fun" said Brooks when Ragus flew down next to him on his lighting bird.

"Not so fast Broccos, it seems to that the people are still acting cheerful" said Ragus looking at the crowd of people who were not far behind Yuno as they cheered him on, "Lets see if he can defend himself and them" he said smirking as a lightning bow with arrows on it appeared in front of him.

"Arrows, Bell" said Yuno getting the wind spirits attention.

"Right" said Bell as the lighting arrows fired.

"**Wind magic, swift wind bow**" Yuno said as a bow of wind formed in front of him along with some arrows. Bell blew wind into the arrows firing them at quick speed.

Ragus watched surprised as the wind arrows completely destroyed his own lightning arrows and continued forward. One of the diamond kingdom mages put up a crystal shield but the arrows pierced through it as well and hitting some of the diamond kingdom mages.

"I have enough pwoer to protect myself and my friends" said Yuno with the wind from the attack still moving around him.

"He had enough powers to stop my arrows and break through the shield" said Ragus looking annoyed, "Just one kind of power does he have" he said when Broccos stood net to him smirking.

"Get out of the way hes mine" he said making Ragus look annoyed.

"No you wont stand a chance against him hes mine" said Ragus and the two of them stared at each other with annoyed look on their faces.

"No hes mine" said Broccos.

"No hes mine" said Ragus and the two of them went back and fourth when Bell spoke.

"Hey you fools theres only person Yuno belongs to and that's Mimosa" she said.

"That's not what they meant bell" said Yuno with a bored look on his face while from an alleyway Lotus was watching them.

"Huh the kids gotten stronger then from that time in the dungeon" he said remembering when he saw Yuno battle Mars in the dungeon, "This kind of makes me feel like an old man, its just like with my own daughters, they used to be like, daddy will do all the laundry for you and now their like, stay away from us you smell like onions" he said looking depressed while the two mages that were with him looked confused by his mood.

"Uh sir" said one of the mages getting him out of his depression and the smoke mage sighed before he noticed the roots that had been spreading on the ground were getting near him.

He then looked towards the building where the capital of the golden dawn stood, "Just what is he doing up there" he thought as tree roots seemed to be coming from that specific building.

In another part of town Klaus was fighting more of the diamond kingdom mages, "**Steel magic, fierce sprial drill**" he said as multiple steel drills shot at the diamond kingdom mages defeating them, Klaus pushed up his glasses as he noticed the roots spread over another building.

All over the city the golden dawn were battling the diamond kingdom while Mimosa was healing the members of the purple Orcas that had been inured earlier in the battle, "Theres just to may of them" she said looking worried, "I'm hope your doing okay Yuno" she thought remembering how her boyfriend had took off to fight a battle on his own.

In another part of the village some other members of the purple orcas were strapped under some kind of liquid while Yagos who was in some kind of animal made out of the liquid moved forward, "Haha, these magic knights don't stand a chance against my power" he said smirking when a magic knight stood up from the ground.

"I don't understand, how come any of our attacks aren't working agaisnt him" he said looking confused when some of the yellow liquid shot down from the animal Yagos was in and sticking him to the ground.

"Your spells will wont work against my mucus magic and now that your trapped there you wont be able to do anything" said Yago smirking at the magic knight when a male voice spoke up.

"Wow that is an impressive spell" said Langris smiling as one of the eight shining generals turned to look at him, "But I'm going to have to destroy it" he said holding up his right hand.

"Hmm, what can he hope to do against" thought Yagos when magic power surrounded Lanrgris right hand. It seemed to be dark and the middle was spacial magic. He swiped his hand down, destroying the right half of the mucus animal and Yagos right arm, "How was he able to get through" he thought as blood came out of where his right arm used to be and he fell to the ground.

"Well that was easy" said Langris as he kicked a pebble away when a building that was behind the Mucus animal fell apart since most of it had vanished, "Oh yeah that's one downside to this spell, whatever's behind what I'm attacking gets destroyed as well, guess someone will just have to rebuild it" he said smiling as he walked away.

Back with Lotus he was now carefully studying the tree roots, "What is this" he thought touching the root when he felt his magic power being drained which made him look shocked as he realized something, "Oh no" he said activating the magic item on his wrist so he can contact the others, "Everyone you need to attack the captain of the golden dawn now, you hear me hes our number one priority right now" he said looking worried as he looked towards William.

No one responded to him since Yagos was taken down by Langris, Broccos and Ragus were still arguing over who should face Yuno. While the golden dawn was still fighting the other diamond kingdom mages.

"Its time we get started now" said William with a smile as the roots surrounding him glowed with magic power. Then a giant tree started to grow around him. The other members of the golden dawn watched the sight looking surprised as the tree branches that were growing from the tree grabbed many of the diamond kingdoms mages. Ragus and Broccos watched the sight looking surprised as well.

"What is happening" said Broccos as he watched more of the diamond kingdom mages being grabbed from the sky by the giant tree.

William stood on of the branches of the giant tree that now stood over Kiten village, "**World tree magic, great** **Misteltein** **tree**" he said finishing his spell that had captured most of the diamond kingdoms forces in just one go.

"He just took out a lot of our soldiers, hes not getting away with this" said Broccos looking annoyed as the red clay around him began to change. The legs on the golem started growing, lifting Broccos higher up the tree.

Yuno sent a blast of wind at him but it was stopped by a blast of lightening from Ragus who was smiling, "Now now don't be greedy, you'll have to face me first before you get to him" he said while Yuno just stared at him with a serious look on his face as the wind began to move around him.

On a part of the wall that protected the village a portal appeared with Yami, Asta, Noelle, Charmy and Finral walking through it before it vanished.

"So this is Kiten village" said Yami calmly even as he looked at the giant tree.

"Wait was this tree always there" said Asta looking surprised.

"I can felt a lot of magic power coming from it, where did it come from" said Noelle staring at the tree.

"If the tree is this big then the fruit growing on it must be big too" said Charmy when she was chopped lightly on the head along with Asta by Yami.

"Enough you two, this was probably Goldys doing" he said meaning the captain of the golden dawn.

"Wait this is a spell" said Asta.

"Yeah and looks like most of the enemies have been taken care of already" said Yami looking closely at the tree to see multiple diamond kingdom mages trapped in it.

"Well if that's the case I guess we can go now" said Finral looking relieved until Yami spoke up.

"No I'm going to make my way up there while you four start helping the villagers" he said before jumping towards the giant tree and then started jumping up it.

"Wait how long is this going to take" asked Finral but he didn't get an answer as Yami just continued jumping.

"Alright everyone lets go" said Asta.

"Big fruit here I come" said Charmy as they all walked into the village.

They found a group of people in the village that now looked to be part of a forest, there were two diamond kingdom mages threatening them, "I may not be able to fight with my arms but I can still use my legs" said Asta jumping down from a building and landing on a diamond kingdom mage.

The other mage noticed this and before he could fire off a spell he was sent flying by a blast of water from Noelle, "Alright everyone make your way here, theres portal that will take you to safety" said Asta as Charmy was using her magic to lift people up to a building where Finral was waiting with a portal opened for the people to leave.

He helped a woman onto the roof, "Don't worry your safe now, we magic knights will make sure you stay safe" he said in gentlemen like voice.

"Than you for saving us" said the woman smiling.

"Of course, perhaps afterwards we can go for some tea" he said and when he didn't get a response he looked to see she had already walked through the portal , "I got rejected" he said in his normal voice when he felt down.

Finral then looked up into the sky as he saw what looked like a blue light fighting against a white light, "Hey whats that" he said getting his fellow squat mates attention.

Asta looked closer at the sight and looked surprised as he noticed who one of the people in the sky was, "Hey its Yuno" he said.

"Whoa" said Charmy.

"Yeah but whos he fighting against" said Noelle.

Meanwhile in the sky Yuno was chasing Ragus on his wind eagle as he dogged more lighting arrows, "How is he this fast" said Ragus looking annoyed as Yuno was able to keep up with him. The two of them continued their chase and Yuno sent a blast of wind at Ragus who barely dodged it. The two of them then started flying down and Ragus now had a lance made out of lighting attached to his right arm.

"I will not lose against you, for my magic is the most beautiful" he said looking angry as he put most of his power into one big lighting arrow and shot it towards Yuno.

"Beautiful, ridiculous" said Yuno calmly as the left wing on his wind eagle began to change into the shape of spear, "What matter most in battle is whos magic is the strongest" he said as the spear struck the large lighting arrow as Yuno got loser to Ragus. There was blast of smoke in the air when the attacks clashed and when it cleared Yunos wind spear had stabbed into Ragus left shoulder.

"I told you, the only magic that matters is the strongest" said Yuno as Ragus had a shocked look on his face as he was defeated.

"So beautiful" he said before crashing into one of the buildings near the area Asta, Noelle, Finral and Charmy were in. The crash made the ground shake making Asta and Noelle shut their eyes.

"I thought I noticed a familiar sight from up there" said Yuno landing on the ground as he began to walk towards his rival, "From the stare your arms in that means you've must have been in a tough battle and that means you've gotten stronger" he said while Finral watched from above.

"Hes from the elite of the golden dawn, insane magic power and hes got the looks too, its not fair" saiid Finral looking jealous as Yuno stood in front of Asta and Noelle.

"I would expect nothing less from my rival" said Yuno smiling, "I will not lose to you Asta" he said.

"Well I'm not going to lose to you and it looks like you've got stronger too" said Asta smiling while Finral looked ay the scene surprised.

"Wait he's competing against Asta, a complete loud mouth with no magic and from the black bulls" he thought when an image of Langris appeared in his head, "It looks like they have a good rivalry" he said with a small smile on his face.

"There you are'' said Klaus looking at Yuno as he and Mimosa walked into the area.

"I'm glad to see your alright, oh Noelle, Asta your hear too" said Mimosa smiling at them.

"Asta what has happened to your arms, how bad are they hurt" said Klaus lifting up Astas arms which were still in slings. Asta winced in pain from the movement.

"Hey that hurts" said Asta.

Klaus then quickly backed off, "You were clearly being reckless, not that I was worried or anything" he said pushing up his glasses trying to hide his concern.

"Here let me heal you" said Mimosa walking over to Asta as her grimoire floated in front of her.

"Thanks but I think you should keep your power for the villagers that need to be healed" he said looking serious and Mimosa nodded.

"Hes right, we have other things we need to take care of" said Klaus using his magic to make his magic vehicle appear.

"Well it was nice seeing you again Asta and you too Noelle" said Mimosa smiling at her cousin.

"Try to stay careful out there okay" said Noelle smiling back at her when she noticed Mimosa give Yuno a quick kiss on the lips, "Looks like things are going well for the two of them" she thought.

"Don't be reckless okay" said Mimosa.

"Ill be fine" said Yuno smiling at her before Bell appeared at his shoulder.

"Don't worry Mimosa, ill make sure he stays safe" she said which made Mimosa laugh a little.

"Thank you Bell" said Mimosa before getting onto Klaus vehicle and they started flying into the air.

"Bye" said Asta waiving at them by swinging his arms which made him wince in pain. Both Yuno and Noelle noticed this and they looked at him with a concerned look on their faces.

Up near the top of the tree Broccos had finally reached the captain of the golden dawn who was just standing on one of the trees branches, "I finally reached you, you're going to pay for what you did to them" he said smiling.

"I do admit that its awful things had to end up this way" said William as he looked down at the trapped diamond kingdom mages, "So you should take whats left of your men and leave this place" he said as the red clay surrounding Broccos began to bubble.

"No way we diamond kingdom mages don't know the meaning of the word retreat, **Red clay creation magic, great clay armor**" he said as the armor grew bigger and William swiped his right hand at him before he was grabbed by the big red clay arm.

"Haha, was that supposed to hurt" said Broccos when tree roots began to grow in the clay, "Wait whats happening" he said before the armor covering most of him turned into a tree with only his head sticking out.

William landed back on the ground, "**World tree magic**, **Misteltein** **bind**" he said as he looked at Broccos surprised face as he was now trapped in a tree, "Do not feel worried, for your magic will now help nurture the clover kingdom"" he said as the tree began to lower towards the ground.

Then Lotus appeared behind William surprising him. The smoke mage had used his magic to fly up the tree, "An ambush, he must have used his magic to conceal himself" thought William noticing Lotus was about to strike.

"If I take him down, its over" thought Lotus when Yami appeared between the two of them. The black bulls captain slashed his sword at the smoke magic user making him jump back to another branch.

Yami then landed on branch next to Williams, "Thank you Yami, you noticed him with your ki didn't you" said William.

"Yeah and now it looks like you owe me one doesn't it feather face" said Yami calmly as Lotus stared at the black bulls captain with a worried look on his face as there was cut on his right shoulder from his attack.

"Not him again, I never thought I would have to face him again and he's gotten stronger to" thought Lotus as an image of a Younger Yami flashed through his mind, "Now I'm really feeling old" he thought when Yami spoke to him.

"Hey old diamond kingdom dude, I suggest you surrender because I don't got time for you" said Yami as he was still holding out his katana.

"Come on don't you remember me, how about this" Lotus said moving his shirt so the scar across his chest was showing.

"I got no interest in your hairy chest" said Yami before jumping to a branch near Lotus, "But if you want to fight then lets go" he said.

Lotus smiled, "Sorry, but a guy like me knows when to run away" he said jumping down from his branch and he came back up on a train made out of smoke with a few other diamond kingdom mages in it along with Broccos who was still trapped in a tree.

The smoke train flew away as Yami stood on the branch next to Williams, "Well looks like their gone now" he said calmly when William spoke up.

"I'm sure you here for another reason then to help Yami" he asked calmly as the black bulls captain turned to face him?

"Yeah I guess you could say that, you see I'm the kind of guy who goes with is gut" said Yami as in image of Lichts face from back when he fought him in the cave flashed through his mind, "Vangeance, do me a favor and lose the mask" he said looking serious while the captain of the golden dawn just smiled.


	42. Part 42: Suspicion answered

**Part 42: Suspicion answered **

A while after Klaus and Mimosa had gone off to help the rest of the villagers, "That looks bad, are you sure your okay" said Yuno looking at Asta.

"What don't worry about it, it doesn't hurt that bad now see" he answered smiling as he moved his arms up and down in their slings.

"You shouldn't move them around otherwise it could get worse" Noelle said looking annoyed by the way he was carelessly moving his arms around.

"Don't worry they'll be fine before you know it" he said smiling to reassure her.

"He saids that now but he didn't wince in pain for nothing" thought Noelle looking worried as he spoke.

"By the way have you grown taller since the last time I saw you" said Asta noticing Yuno had grown taller since the last time he saw him.

Yuno looked confused as he looked down at himself, "Yeah I think I've grown a couple of inches" he said calmly while Asta looked surprised as he stood on his toes.

"Oh yeah we'll just you wait, I'm grow some more my tomorrow then I'll be way taller" he said as his legs began to shake while Yuno stood taller as he stood up by the front of his feet without even shaking.

"Not gonna happen" he said smiling when Asta finally fell back to his feet.

"Who is this guy anyway, Yuno doesn't barely say a word to me, but like Mimosa this guys gets an entire conversation" thought Bell before she began to pull at the right side of Yunos, "Just who is this guy anyway Yuno" she said looking annoyed.

"Uh Yuno I Maybe hallucinating but there's some king of weird bug pulling at your face" said Asta looking creeped out before he realized something, "Wait that must be the wind spirit, she must be powerful if she can make his face like that" he thought.

"This is Asta, we grew of together when we were kids" said Yuno making the little wind spirit look surprised.

"Yeah not to mentions we bathed and slept in the same room together as well" said Asta calmly while the wind spirit looked like she fainted as she fell onto the ground.

"Slept, bathed together" she said sounding like she had just been told shocking news.

"Is she alright" said Asta looking confused.

"I'm not sure" said Yuno calmly when Noelle spook up.

"I think she got the wrong idea from what you told her" she said with a calm look on her face since she understood that Asta and Yuno grew up together in an orphanage and know they didnt have much from the sotries Asta would tell her.

"How can you be so calm, isnt the shorty your boyfriend" said the wind spirit flying in front of the water magic users face.

"Hey he maybe short but he's strong" said Noelle looking annoyed.

"Umm excuse me" said Charmy standing in front of Yuno holding out a pink cupcake. "I just wanted to thank you for saving my lunch the other day, so you can have this".

"Uh thanks" said Yuno taking the cupcake before Charmy dropped some kind of Berrys on top of the frosting.

"Here something to make it extra tasty" she said as Yuno took a bite.

"Wow this is good, oh Im sorry that I ended up falling on you that day" he said and Bell looked shocked once again and for the wrong reasons.

"Fall on her, hey shorty what do you think your doing Mimosas is the only girl for Yuno" said Charmy flying in front fo the cotton mages face.

"Shorty, have you taken a look in the mirror lately" said Charmy, "In fact I'm wondering if you taste devious" she said taking out a small fishing net from nowhere and started trying to catch the wind spirit with it.

"Uh Charmy I think you've gone a little to far" said Asta looking worried.

"Turn it down Bell" said Yuno while still eating the cupcake.

Finral sighed before opening a portal and walking through it, then he walked out of another portal that appeared behind Yuno, Asta and Noelle, "Looks like everyone getting along down here" he said with a nervous smile.

"Oh Finral is everyone okay now, Yuno this s Finral a Senior in the black bulls I'm sure you've seen him before" said Asta.

"Yeah I don't think so" said Yuno calmly.

"Oh that's okay, I'm not surprised since you're an elite from the golden dawn" said Finral as he rubbed the back of his head when a voice he recognized spoke up from one of the rooftops.

"Well well, I didn't expect to find you here older brother" he said and everyone looked up to see Langris smiling.

"Langris" said Finral.

"Most of the enemy has taken care of already, I'm surprised to see you're here since your just the black bulls pack mule" he said which made Asta look annoyed.

"Hey Finral whos the big jerk talking to you" he said.

"Hes my younger brother" said Finral.

"I wonder Finral, if your skills had been any better you would be the next house of Vaude instead of me" said Langris.

"Alright I'm getting sick of your attitude" said Asta taking a step forward but Finral held out his right arm stopping him.

"Its okay Asta, I didn't want to be the next heady anyway" he said smiling despite being insulted.

Asta however looked back up at Langris, "Ill have you know that if it wasn't for Finral we wouldn't have won our last battle" he said.

"Oh so he actually proved himself in battle, I'm impressed" said Langris smirking making it look like he didn't care.

"Seriously who is this guy" said Asta noticing the smirk on his face.

"Hes vice captain of the golden dawn, Langris Vaude" said Yuno.

"Yeah ive heard about him" said Noelle stepping forward as she looked up at Langris, "I heard you get your missions done but a lot of people end up having to rebuilt what gets destroyed in those battles" she said remembering the conversations she heard when she would go for her walks in the capital.

"Noelle of house Silva, I was surprised that you ended up in the black bulls" said Langris before smiling, "But then I shouldn't be surprised since you can't even control your own magic" he said.

"Alright that's enough" said Asta.

"By the way Finral, when did they promote you from pack mule to baby sitter" said Langris make Finrals eyes open, "Did they seriously stick you on babysitting them" he said looking at Asta and Charmy.

"That's enough Langris" said Finral now looking annoyed, "You can say whatever you want to me, but when it comes to my squad mates you've gone to far" he said staring up at his younger brother with a serious look on his face.

Langris said nothing, but before anyone say anything there ground shook as something crashed into the building near them. They all looked to see a big slug made of Mucus, there were people trapped in it along with Yagos who had an angry look in his eyes.

"Ive had enough of these games, I give you my word as one of the eight shining generals that I will take you all down" he said.

"Hmm I thought I took care of you all ready" said Langris with a bored look on his face as the mucus slug continued to move forward as some of the people that were stuck in it began to speak.

"Help us, we cant move" they said as Langris held up his hand.

"It looks like they'll have to make the ultimate sacrifice for their home" he said as his grimoire floated in front of him.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" yelled Asta getting his attention.

"If I don't do something there will be more casualties" he said calmly like he wouldn't hesitate to go through with it.

"How could you even think about killing your own people, we're suppose to save them" said Asta looking annoyed by his attitude.

"Our job as magic knights is to protect the people of the clover kingdom, lets go Asta" said Noelle looking at her boyfriend with a determined look on her face.

Asta smirked back at her, "Right, Yuno make sure you watch" he said.

"Okay" said Yuno calmly.

"Finral, Charmy lets do this" said Asta.

"Got it" the two of them said.

"What are they doing" thought Langris before Asta ran in the opposite direction, "Retreating at full speed, how predictable" he said before Charmy spoke up.

"**Cotton creation magic, fluffy sheep cushion**" she said as a large sheep sitting down appeared in front of Asta. The anti magic user jumped into the sheep's belly and started flying in the other direction towards Yagos.

"A charge attack, how foolish" said Yagos shooting mucus towards Asta but his attacks were destroyed by blasts of water from Noelles wand. Finral created a portal and Asta went through it.

Asta appeared out of a portal above Yagos taking the demon dweller sword out of his grimoire with his mouth, he cut into the mucus freeing the captured civilians before he flew through another portal.

"How is he able to nullify my magic" thought Yagos before one of Finrals portals appeared behind him. Asta shot out of the portal with the handle of his sword still his mouth as he head butted into the shining generals back. Sending him flying into one of the buildings with enough force to make a crater.

"They won" thought Langris looking surprised while Asta began to fall to ground until Yuno caught him with is wind magic.

"Hey thanks Yuno" said Asta as his sword was stabbed into the ground.

"Good fighting Asta, same as always" said Yuno.

"Langris" said Finral getting his younger brothers attention, "Its true my skills don't match up to yours, but one day the black bulls will surpass the golden dawn" he said looking determined.

"Hmm, good luck with that" he said calmly.

Above in the tall tree, the captain of the black bulls stared at the captain of the golden dawn as he waited for him to make a response to his request, "Why exactly do you want to see under my mask Yami, I assure you it's not a good sight" he said.

"What you got some ugly scar under there, don't worry I wont laugh" said Yami, "World tree magic and light magic, while the two of them are different their voices and body's are similar along with their Ki".

"Lets start telling the truth, you think I'm the leader of the eye of the midnight sun don't you" said William still smiling despite the situation they were in.

"You and I have known each other for a long time, we fought together and even became magic knight squad captains at the same time"" said Yami before looking at William with a serious look on his face, "I just wanna make sure I'm wrong about this" he said.

For a few moments nothing happened before William grabbed his mask and slowly removed it, revealing what was under it making Yami look surprised at what he was seeing.

The top half of his face was scarred and some of it had dark patches, "That's a nasty scar you got there, you've had it for long" asked Yami?

"Yes, ive had it since I was child. not even magic is able to heal it and many people were frightened by the sight of it" said William looking down as he began to remember his past, ""You see I was originally a noble mans illegitimate child and because of my scar people kept their distance from me, so I would spend most of my time alone practicing my magic".

"But one day the noble mans heir passed away and so I was brought into the family" said William, "My life was a little better but the noble mans wife, my foster mother treated me terribly and the only good thing that came out of this was that I was able to meet Julius" he said looking down at his mask.

He then explained to Yami the day he met Julius was when the wizard king was still a magic knight captain at the time. He had been practicing his magic, Julius was impressed and suggested to William that when he was older he should join the magic knights. But the young William thought it wouldn't be a good idea since people were afraid of his scar.

But he was then surprised when Julius told him that his scar is a good thing because even with it he stays strong and then told him if the scar bothered him so much he had a solution for it. Julius gave him the mask he would end up wearing for a long time.

"Since that day I deiced to devote my grimoire to his service as a way of thanking him" said William smiling as he remembered that day.

"His story kind of sounds familiar and from his Ki it looks like he isn't lying about any of it" thought Yami, "Well sorry about that then" he said scratching the back of his head.

"No its alright, you were right to be suspicious given what's been happening" said William when a voice spoke up from a magic item in his right hand.

"Sir we've done it, the diamond kingdom forces are in retreat" said Klaus.

"Well done, do not attack the retreating forces instead focus on gathering and healing all of the injured" said William speaking into the magic item.

"Understood" said Klaus.

"Well I guess we should go down now, hey I got a guy whos good at getting to places we can use him and keep him working for a long time" said Yami happily while William laughed.

"Well not to long" said William.

Back in the town with Asta and Noelles group, Finral had opened a portal for them to leave the area, "Bye Yuno" said Asta waving goodbye to his rival.

"Say goodbye to Mimosa for me" said Noelle.

"I will" said Yuno calmly when Bell spoke up.

"Hey shorty remember that the only one who should be giving Yuno treats is Mimosa" said Bell looking serious.

"Why you little" said Charmy taking out her small net out again before Finral began to drag her into the portal, "Next time we meet its going to be fried bug for dinner" she said before the portal vanished after Noelle and Asta walked through.

"So their finally gone huh, honestly Yuno shouldn't you pick your friends more better and aren't you embarrassed by them" said Langris who was now on the ground.

"Embarrassed, not at all since Asta is my rival" said Yuno looking back at the vice captain calmly.

"Haha rival, what are you in some kind of competition or something" said Langris while on Kiten villages wall.

"Uh I cant believe I said that, picking a fight with the golden dawn what was I thinking" said Finral as he remembered the words he said to Langris after he helped Asta take down Yagos.

"Uh don't worry about it, here have some of these" said Charmy passing him a cupcake that a sheep cook had made. There were already a pile of them behind Charmy.

"Oh this is really good" said Finral as he took a bite.

"Oh yeah after all that I cant wait to be able to swing a sword again" said Asta swinging his arms up and down.

"And get back to training with me" said Noelle smiling.

"Yeah you got it" said Asta smiling when Finral spoke up.

"By the way are you okay with the way you said goodbye to that golden dawn guy, aren't you friends" Finral asked looking confused while Asta just smiled.

"No I'm sure will meet again in battle, after all were both competing to see who becomes the wizard king" said Asta.

Back with Yuno he had just told Langris what he and Asta were competing for and the vice captain of the golden dawn just laughed, "Wow you said that so calmly, I know you're a commoner from some village who made into the golden dawn" he began to say but Yuno interrupted him.

"Theres no rule saying the wizard king cant be a commoner, ill get results and do that I will become the captain of the golden dawn" said Yuno calmly while Langris looked annoyed.

"Some serious words since your talking to the current golden dawns vice captain" he said and the two stayed silent as Klaus walked over to the two of them.

"There you are Yuno, everything's taken care of now and hopefully you can make sure Mimosa doesn't overwork herself" said Klaus not getting a response as he watched the vice captain and his squad mate walk away in opposite directions.

The steel magic user pushed up his glasses, "Did I miss something important" he said.

Back in the capital in the wizarrd kings office, "The people who were injured have been healed and some of the enemy has been captured while the rest retreated" Marx said finishing the report on the results of the battle at Kiten village.

"Thank you Marx, that will be all" said Julius. Marx nodded as he left the room and when the door closed Julius stared out his office window with a serious look on his face, "Kiten may have been a border village, but I think theres something more going on" he thought.

Meanwhile somewhere in the diamond kingdom Lotus was kneeling in front of a man after giving a report of the battle at Kiten village, "So the shining generals failed us, well I guess now its out turn" the man said looking at the other diamond kingdom mages in the room and one of them was Mars.


	43. Part 43: Its time to help him

**Part 43: Its time to help him **

Back in the clover kingdoms capital, inside a large building with a large tower in the middle of it. In one of the rooms sat a man wearing glasses. He had short grey hair and a small beard on his chin. He was also wearing a large white coat. He was currently looking over Feugoleon who was still asleep from his attack during the battle in the capital.

The man was brought out of his thoughts when he heard someone yelling, "Owww,".

"Well it looks like I have another patient," he said before getting up from his chair. Meanwhile the black bulls captain along with Noelle and Asta who was being held up in the air by Yamis right hand.

"Please sir can you put me down already," the anti magic user said as he kicked his feet in the air.

"Nope I'm taking you to get checked out, your arms are all banged up and yet you still went into battle," Yami said looking annoyed as he kept a grip on the anti magic users head, "Seriously do you not know the meaning of taking it easy,".

"Of course I do and Noelle was making sure I was alright," said Asta still kicking his feet.

"Yes well I also noticed you wincing when you moved your arms earlier and so Im in full agreement with the captain," said Noelle looking serious.

"Did you tell him to carry me like this to," said Asta when they entered the room to see the man that had been sitting with Feugoleon, was now sitting at a table in one of its two chairs.

"Yami its nice to see you again," the man said smiling.

"Whos this guy ?" Asta asked looking confused.

"Hes the best doctor you can see in the capital and hes done a very good job of keep my arms attached to my body so hopefully he can do the same thing for you," said Yami tossing Asta towards the table. Asta rolled on the ground for a few seconds before coming to a stop.

"Did you have to do that, his arms could get worse," said Noelle as she walked over to help her boyfriend up from the ground.

"I'm glad to see your not calling me a quack anymore Yami, if I had to guess I say dating the captain of the blue rose knights has changed you in more ways then one," said the doctor before looking over at Asta, "Anyway, my name is Owen and I report directly to the wizard king,".

"Alright well I'm leaving it to you doc I gotta go see a guy about a dog, I'm gonna win today I just know it," said Yami calmly as he walked out of the room.

"If he reports to the wizard king that means this guy must be powerful," thought Asta looking excited until Owen spoke up getting his attention.

"Gone off gambling, well I guess somethings don't change, now Asta lets take a look at those arms," said Owen as Asta sat in the chair across from him.

"Now **water recovery magic, aqua healing**," he said as the room began to fill with white bubbles and Jelly fish made out of the same material appeared from them and began to remove the bandages covering Astas arms.

"Amazing," said Noelle before she looked at Astas now exposed arms. She looked worried as she noticed the bruising covering his arms from his elbow to near his wrist.

"I recognize that look," said Owen bringing Noelle out of her thoughts and she looked to see the doctor smiling.

"What do you mean ?" Asta asked looking confused.

"Charlotte had that same look when Yami had gotten a serious injury during a battle and like you Asta he would just stay calm throughout the time I would heal him," said Owen.

"That's what ive been wondering, how do you know the truth about the captain and Charlotte ?" Asked Noelle.

"Oh I knew from the time they first got together when Yami wanted me to check on an injury she had gotten on a mission that happened long before Rosa came to be," said the doctor before looking closely at Astas arms, "It looks like you were hit pretty bad and I have to say Yamis no slouch but you have some impressive muscles your self,".

"Thanks I train really hard," Asta said smiling.

"Alright this should only take a few moments," said the doctors as the Jelly fish moved their arms around Astas injury until the doctor had a serious look on his face.

Meanwhile outside in the hallway Finral was rubbing the back of his head "How many prisoners did the golden dawn take, I must have teleported over a hundred of them," he said before noticing the bubbles coming out of the room Asta and Noelle were in, "Whats going on in there,".

"Asta," the doctor said with a serious look on his face while Asta smiled as he watched Owen pushed down his glasses before he began to talk.

The words he said made Asta look surprised while Noelle held a hand over her mouth. What the two of them didn't know was Finral was standing outside of the room and from the shocked look on his face he had heard everything the doctor had said.

Later on as the sun began to set Finral was waiting outside the building when Noelle and Asta walked out the door, "Oh hey Finral, sorry were you waiting for us long," said Asta.

"No its alright, its not like we can go anywhere with out captain Yami anyway," said Finral smiling before he noticed Noelle was looking down towards the ground as she stood close to Asta.

"Hey you all good to go," said Yamis voice getting their attention and the three black bulls looked to see their captain carrying a large sack.

"Hey captain I guess the gamboling went well then," said Asta.

"Yeah I knew today was going to be my lucky day, you all done here," he said looking at Asta.

"Yeah I'm all good to go," said Asta smiling.

"Hey whats in the sack," said Finral pointing it out.

"Huh, whats in the sack," said Yami repeating what Finral said in a way that made it sound stupid, "Never you mind so less talking more portal," he said.

"Yeah you got it," said Finral opening a portal and they all walked through it.

They headed back to the back bulls headquarters where Yami stood in front of the other black bulls accept for Charlotte who was still at the blue rose knights headquarters, ""Alright everyone today were being rewarded for a job well done so to celebrate were eating meat," the Captain said smiling as there were grills set up outside that were already cooking some of it and there was also tables with plates of food on them.

Charmy who had been lying on the ground instantly jumped up and began grabbing multiple pieces of meat, "This is so good," she said with her mouth full.

"Its so nice to eat with friends," Gordon muttered silently holding a plate of food while Gauche stood next to him holding a picture of his little sister Marie.

"Oh Marie, I would never allow you to eat such things as this," said Gauche with blood coming out of his nose as he imagined telling her what temperature the meat should be at and the condition it should be in. But at the end of the image blood came shooting of his nose from seeing her enjoy it.

"Alright I'm going to cook these up real good," said Magna increasing one of the fires with his flame magic.

Vanessa was drinking from a mug before stopping with a smile on her face, "Uh its real nice to have something to drink with it," she said.

"Come on Asta you cant move your arms so let me do it," said Noelle holding out a kebab for Asta who had Nero perched on the top of his head.

"But ive already figured out how to eat with my feet," said Asta holding up a kebab with the stick between his toes.

"That isnt right," said Noelle before putting the meat she was holding towards his face, "Now please try it I picked it out for you," she said looking away blushing. She then felt the stick moved and looked to see Asta was chewing.

"Wow this is really good, thanks," said Asta smiling which made her smile before, "Now check this out," he said taking a bite out of one of the kebabs he was holding up with his feet.

"What did I just say," she said blasting him with a small amount of water from her wand but it was enough to send him flying while Charmy grabbed the meat Asta had let go of from being sent into the air.

"Hey Magna wanna have a fight over who gets this big piece of meat," said Luck smiling as he held up a plate that had a large piece of meat on it.

"No way why would I do that," said Magna looking annoyed since he was already eating.

"Alright everyone time for a little trick show, Finral lets see what you got," said Yami sitting down on a chair as held up a mug.

"Sure how about this, the self punch," said Finral opening a small portal in front of him and another behind his head. He punched his right fist through the portal in front of him and it went through the portal behind him as he punched himself in the head which made Yami laugh.

"Here's my trick, the vanishing meat," said Charmy holding up pieces of meat while two of her sheep cooks held a plate up covering her face. There were sound of chewing before the sheep cooks moved away revealing the meat was now gone, "Tada," she said.

"That doesn't count, that was you just eating," said Yami when everyone noticed Magna trapped in a lightning tornado and he didn't seem to be enjoying it.

"Here's my trick, the crackling Magna typhoon," said Luck smiling while Magna spoke as he spun around, "Get me off this crazy thing,".

"Here Grey what do you got," said Yami looking at Grey.

"Okay ill do my best," she said nervously before there was a puff of smoke and she turned into the big man who blew out smoke.

"Thats just your normal guy," said Yami but ended up laughing anyway. The black bulls party went on for another while and they shared more laughs.

When the sun was nearly set, Asta spoke up, "Wow Im beat so I think I'm going to call it a day," he said.

"Huh you sure," said Magna looking confused since it was still early.

"Here I'm going to call it a day to, mind if I join you Asta," said Noelle smiling as she caught up to him.

"Oh sharing a bed, makes me think how far you two have gotten," said Vanessa making the young couple blush.

"Its not like that and its just sleeping," said Noelle before quickly turning around and heading to the building.

"Alright goodnight everyone," said Asta before going to catch up to Noelle.

"Alright get some rest then, is it just me or does something seem off about him" said Magna rubbing the back of his head.

"Maybe he needs a good death match to cheer him up," said Luck calmly.

"Ill tell you what his problem is he didn't eat enough meat," said Charmy looking serious.

"Come to think of it his smile kind of seemed forced and Noelle looked like she was worried about something whenever she wasn't talking to Asta," said Vanessa.

"Maybe somethings got him feeling down, not that I'm assuming anything," said Grey covering her face with her hands while Luck looked at her with a confused look on his face.

Finral looked down as he clenched his fists, "Everyone theres something you should all know," he said getting all of his squad mates attention, "Astas arms are not going better and I overheard what the doctor told him," he said before explaining what he heard.

_Flashback: _

"Asta I'm sorry to say this but your arms were hit by some kind of ancient hex magic," said Owen as Asta and Noelle looked surprised, "While your arms have been severely damaged the bones have basically disintegrated and not even my magic is capable of fixing this kind of damage,".

_Flashback end_

Yami looked serious while the rest of the black bulls looked surprised by the news, "Your kidding right," said Magna.

"That cant be right," said Luck.

"He doesn't have any magic and now he no longer has the ability to fight the only way he can," said Vanessa looking annoyed that things had turned out this way.

"Noelle must be really worried about him," said Grey looking towards the ground as they all wondered what their squad mate was thinking about the awful news he had received.

The black bulls found Asta and Noelle sitting on a rock together outside the forest, Nero was with them and was resting on the rock on Astas right side, "I wonder what the two of them are thinking about," said Grey.

Asta remembered the last words the doctor had told him, "You will never be able to swing a sword again". His mind then flashed back to what the chain magic user had told him back just before he got his grimoire.

"Asta" thought Noelle looking towards hm with a worried look on her face as she watched his shoulders begin to shake before he yelled, "IM NOT GIVING UP,". Surprising the black bulls and Noelle as he stood up on the rock looking towards the sky.

"You got me again faith didn't you ya big jerk, well guess what Im going tol find a way to heal my arms and if that doesn't work ill just learn how to fight with my legs instead, Ahhhh" he said before smiling, "I almost gave up once and that's never going to happen again," he said before noticing Noelle smiling at him.

"Only you would come up with something like that in this situation," she said before standing up, "Don't worry Asta I will find a way to cure your arms and will make sure to achieve your dream," she said looking determined.

"Thanks Noelle, but try not worry about me too much okay," he said smiling.

"Well because were together I have to worry about you otherwise youll just get yourself more hurt," she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah I guess your right," said Asta and the two of them laughed before they looked towards the night sky, "I'm not going to let you win," thought Asta as an image of Yunos face flashed through his mind.

Meanwhile hiding in the trees, "Way to go kid, you tell him," said Yami smiling.

"It doesn't get any manlier then this," said Magna who was crying.

"That's Asta for you," said Luck smiling.

"Ill make him something Yummy so he will feel better," said Charmy.

"Hes got guts ill give him that, but I'm still not letting him anywhere near Marie," said Gauche who was smiling.

"Oh I'm so happy hes not sad," said Grey.

Vanessa smiled, "You keep that up kiddo, I might know just the place that can help you," she thought.

The next morning Asta entered the main room of the headquarters, "Good morning everybody," he said before noticing the only people in the room were Charlotte and Yami who were siting next to each other. Yami reading the newspaper while Charlotte drank from a cup of tea.

"Oh captain Charlotte you're here, wheres everyone else ?" Asked Asta.

"I'm not sure and Asta when I'm in my black bulls robe its okay to just call me Charlotte," she said.

"Yeah the only captain in this room at the moment is me," said Yami calmly as he turned the page while Asta looked confused wondering where everyone else was and Noelle who had left the bed before he had even woken up.

Asta then sensed something with his Ki coming from outside, "I can read Ki now so if your going to hide from me you'll have to do better," he said moving into the next room and looking out the window to see Finral coming out of a portal in front of Noelle, "Huh, I wonder what those two are doing," he said before listening in.

"Alright is that everyone gone," said Noelle.

"Yeah that's everyone, can you believe the excuses some of them came up with, I just remembered an important appointment or I told my cousin I would visit them today," Finral said before laughing, "Hard to believe they're all going to so much trouble for one newbie and Asta for that matter," he said and Asta looked surprised.

"Yeah well its important he doesn't know because he would tell us to focus on our magic knight duty's instead," said Noelle crossing her arms.

"Yeah, Magna and Luck are going dungeon exploring in the forsaken realm hoping to find something," said Finral.

Over with Magna and Luck the two of them stood in a desert like area and dungeon in front of them looked like it was made out of it with some openings in the structure, "Man that thing looks big," said Magna.

"You scared ?" Asked Luck.

"Ha no way, lets go ," said Magna holding his right fist in the air.

"Gauche and Gordon went to the library to research hexes ," said Finral.

Over with Gauche and Gordon, "If I can fix Astas arms he will be able to hold hands again and I like to see my friends happy," muttered Gordon as he turned the pages.

Gauche was looking at a shelf when he looked surprised at a the title of a certain book, "How for a big brother to get his little sister to love him more, over one hundred hexes," he said reaching for the book, but shook his head and ended up grabbing the one next to it, "I need to focus and plus Marie would probably be sad if his arms weren't fixed," he said opening the book while Gordon stared up at him.

"Gauche is thinking of someone else besides himself and his sister, I'm impressed," he muttered.

"Grey and Charmy went on a journey to hopefully find some rare ingredient that can help him," said Finral.

In a far off jungle Grey who was transformed into Charmy and Charmy herself were walking forward as they held up a map, "Don't worry Asta were going to find something to heal your arms and bring back some nice treats," said Charmy before noticing something hanging from a tree, "Oh I wonder what kind of food that is and what it tastes like," she said drooling.

Charmy then shook her head, "No I have no time for that right now, I need to focus," she said when a crocodile burst out from the water next to them.

"**Cotton creation magic, cotton binding** ," Charmy and Grey (Charmy) said as ropes of cotton shot out of their hands and tying up the crocodile.

"This looks good," said Charmy almost drooling and Grey (Charmy) nodded in agreement with the same look on her face.

"They just made those excuse up so the captain wouldn't blame them for not going on missions, but then again it is for Asta," said Finral.

"Yeah, he's reckless and he's always charging into battle first," said Noelle smiling as the past battles flashed through her mind. The things that stuck out to her the most were when the two of them hugged when he had regained his memory's and when he saved her from Vetos attack back in the underwater temple.

"Its thanks to him that I have the strength to fight and now its time I help him," she said looking determined while inside the building Asta was leaning against the wall as he thought back to what Noelle had just said.

"Where's Vanessa by the way ?" Asked Noelle.

"Oh yeah she was the first one of us to leave this morning," said Finral, "I guess she didn't want anyone knowing where she was going,".

Asta decided to stop leaning against the wall and headed towards the exit of the building. Yami and Charlotte didn't bother him as he walked by. When he reached the outside he looked towards the sky as his mind flashed back to what chain user said again and what Sekke told him during the magic knights entrance exam.

Nero looked at Asta as his shoulders began to shake, this time tears appeared in his eyes, "I may not have been blessed with magic, but i did get blessed with amazing friends and a girlfriend I really care about," he said before sniffing.

Back inside the hideout Yami smiled, "So this is what it takes to get them all working," he said. Charlotte smiled as well.

Over with Finral and Noelle, "Alright Noelle looks like its time for the two of us to get going," Finral said smiling before Noelle pushed her right hand into his face.

"Try anything and ill make sure the first thing Asta does when his arms are working again is to send you flying and anyway I already have somewhere in mind for you to take me to," she said looking serious.

"Okay, where" said Finral rubbing his face and he looked confused when Noelle told him where to go, "There, well I guess you got a point since they might know something," he said before opening a portal.

The two of them ended up going to what looked like an abandoned village. Noelle knocked on the door of a house that looked like it was still intact, "Is anyone home," she said.

A few moments later a male voice responded, "Yeah were here come on in," he said.

Noelle quickly opened the door, "We need to have a talk," she said before looking surprised at the sight that was in front of her.

A man with red hair stood there with smile on his face while he stood there naked, with steam covering his private area, "Oh sorry I was just after getting out of the bath and," he began to say before Noelle screamed and sent him flying with a blast of water.

He landed on the ground in a puddle of water and he had a surprised look on his face from being suddenly attacked.

**Authors note: **Its the first chapter of Anit magiic and water magic in the new year, so HAPPY NEW YEAR. Thanks to everyone who continues to show their support for this story and I hope you all look forward to what I have in store for this story this year.


	44. Part 44: The teacher

**Part 44: The teacher **

The man Noelle and Finral had gone to see in hopes of finding a way to heal Astas arms, was named Fanzel Kruger and its someone Asta has known long before he joined the magic knights and gotten his memory of Noelle back.

Their meeting happened in Hage village before Asta and Yuno set off to take the magic knights entrance exam, Asta was camping out in the forest under the giant demon skull as he practiced swinging his sword around.

"AHH," he yelled slashing his sword into one trees and then doing it again to another tree before he almost tripped over because of the swords weight, "Woah, this is thing is difficult to swing around and I don't even know if I'm doing this right," he said swinging the sword around with a confused look on his face.

Even after taking down the chain magic user he still needed to learn how to properly use his sword. But he was brought out of his thoughts as the ground began to shake and he heard the sound of a man screaming.

He looked to see a boar chasing a man with red hair and the man was naked, "Hey if I were you I would start running," the man said with a frightened look on his face as he tried to run away from the boar.

"Then don't come this way," said Asta looking surprised by the situation before he held his sword sideways, "Just get ready to jump to the side alright," he said. The man kept running and jumped to the side before reaching Asta. The anti magic user then struck the boar with his big sword and it sent the angry animal flying.

"Well that was close," said Asta putting his sword down as the man who was running stood up from where he was hiding.

"Thanks for the save there, my names Fanzell but you can call me Zell for short, I'm sort of a nomad these days," said Fanzell stepping forward from behind the cover.

"Uh my names Asta," Asta said nervously since the man was still naked.

"I hate to ask this, but are those yours," he said pointing to a fire Asta had made earlier to cook some hot potatoes. The mans stomach then growled and a few moments later he was eating two potatoes at once.

"Hmm these are good, I haven't eaten anything in days so this like a big relief," Fanzell said with a smile on his face while Asta was just sitting down.

"So uh, why are you naked?" He asked.

"Oh I was just trying to catch some fish and I must have accidentally entered boar territory and they got real mad," he said rubbing the back of his head before going back to eating.

"That still doesn't answer my question," Asta said looking confused.

"I didn't want any of my clothes to get wet and by the way what are these, every time I take a bite they suck the moisture out of my mouth," he said before looking like he was struggling to get a bite down and Asta passed him his canteen.

"Their hot potatoes, a special from my home village," Asta answered after Fanzell took a drink and then looked disgusted.

"This stuff is sour, what is it," he said only for Asta to smiled as he stood.

"Is my special energy juice that boosts magic power," he said excitedly.

"Is that so, well Asta I should probably get dressed now so why don't we head back to my place," said Fanzell.

After walking through the forest the two of them stood in front a small house that was next to a small lake, "Whoa you live here," said Asta looking at the place.

"Actually I'm more like squatting here, you see I'm kind of waiting here for someone and I'm staying here till they get here," said Fanzell, "Ill get dressed and then ill be back out," he said before walking inside.

A while later he walked out wearing black pants, a white shirt under a long green jacket. He watched as Asta took out his big anti magic sword, "A sword that can nullify magic, that's an impressive weapon you got there," Fanzell said looking impressed.

"Yeah this sword may not be much but its whats going to get me through the magic knights entrance exam," said Asta smiling at the sword, "Still I never expected places like this to be out here and an old man like you staying in it,".

"I'm actually not that old since I'm only twenty eight years old and you'd be surprised of the places you find when you move around," said Fanzell.

"Wait your only twenty eight, but you look so much older," said Asta looking surprised before he sat down on the steps in front of the house next to Fanzell.

"So Asta your only camping out right, how about you stay here instead while your training?" Fanzell asked.

"Wait really," said Asta before he thought, "Wait is this really a good idea,". An image of Yuno flashed through his mind.

"Don't be ridiculous this guy is a total creep, staying with him would be a bad idea," the image of Yuno said.

Asta however shook his head, "Alright old man you got it," he said.

"Greta so lets divide the chores, how are you with cleaning and chopping wood," said Fanzell.

"Wait what," said Asta looking confused.

The next day there was a fog surrounding the house while Asta was practicing swinging his sword again, until he almost fell over again, "Damnit," he said looking annoyed when the front door to the house opened revealing Fanzell.

"Your doing it all wrong, your having trouble doing a second strike after your first one correct?" He asked and Asta nodded yes in response, "Well theres a way to fix that, face your toes towards where your going to attack and take a half step forward when you strike," he instructed.

Asta followed his instructions and he was able to bring his sword down twice, "Haaa," he said swinging his sword sideways easily with the same technique, "Wow I did it, wait how do you know such much about swordsman ship?" He asked Fanzell looking confused.

"Just give me a minute and ill show you," said Fanzell walking back in the house so he could get dressed. He came back out dressed in the same outfit from yesterday and was swinging a stick around.

"Alright now play close attention," said Fanzell holding the stick up as his grimoire floated in front of him, "**Wind creation magic, emperor of slashing wind**," he said as a wind tornado formed around the stick before forming a blade of a sword around it.

"That's so cool," said Asta looking excited, "Wait if you could do that why didn't you take care of that boar yourself," he said.

"Its kind of useless if I don't have a stick or sword on me and its not really a sword, it's the **emperor of slashing wind**," he said swinging the wind sword around, "But I call it slashy for short,".

"Your good with thinking of names to, you have to teach me everything you know," said Asta looking determined.

"Sorry but I don't teach anymore," said Fanzell.

"Cmon ill work really hard," said Asta.

"Fine but you'll have to promise me something, Asta why do you want to get stronger," Fanzell said looking serious.

Asta however smiled as he held up his fist, "So that I can become the wizard king," he said.

"The wizard king huh, sounds like it would be difficult," said Fanzell smiling which surprised Asta.

"Wait your not gonna laugh," said Asta looking confused.

"Why would I, nothings impossible if you work hard for it," said Fanzell before standing a bit away from Asta, "Asta I want you to promise me that youll only use what I teach you to achieve your dream and not to threaten or bully people," he said.

"Of course," said Asta looking determined, "Why do I feel like hes not the first one to laugh at me for my dream," he thought when he heard a female voice in his head say.

"I hope you achieve your dream," she said. Asta shook it off and went to go train with the person who would teach him how to use a sword.

A few days passed as Asta continued to train with Fanzell. Fanzell would use a wooded sword during practice that was the same size as Astas sword, "Your good on offense but you need to work on your defense," instructed Fanzell.

"Yeah I got it," said Asta bringing his sword down but was blocked by Fanzell who moved his sword up and accidentally pushed Astas headband up.

"Sorry about that Asta," said Fanzell rubbing the back of his head before noticing the scar that was now visible on Astas forehead.

"What is it?" Asked Asta noticing the confused look on Fanzells face.

"That's some scar you got there, you okay with sharing what happened after training," said Fanzell.

"Yeah sure," said Asta pulling his headband back down as they went back to sword training.

The two of them sat around a fire where Asta cooked up more hot potatoes, "Amnesia huh," said Fanzell after Asta finished telling the story.

"Yeah and its really annoying because I feel like I'm forgetting someone important," said Asta rubbing the back of his head with an annoyed look on his face.

"Well if their important I'm sure you'll remember them and now as for practice you have good offense and defense and your movement is really improving," said Fanzell before taking a bite out of his potato, "Ive had over a hundred students and I have to say you would make the top three," he said.

"Really, so what are the other two like?" Asked Asta.

"Well one of them actually doesn't use a sword like your suppose to, so actually you might be in the top two," said Fanzell putting a finger under his chin before noticing Asta get up with a smile on his face.

"Alright theres more to learn so lets go," he said before going to grab his sword.

"What we only just started eating," Fanzell said, but he ended up smiling at the boys attitude to learning more.

Another few days gone by and approaching the house was someone in a black cloak who jumped from tree to tree. Asta and Fanzell were eating outside when the person landed on the ground in front of them, "Whos that," said Asta.

"Oh there you are Mariella, did you find anything out for me," said Fanzell smiling as the person pulled their hood down revealing a young woman with short black hair and she had a calm look on her face.

"Wait you know her old man," said Asta.

"Shes one of my students whos been helping me with looking for my Fiancé," said Fanzel as Mariella began to walk over to them.

"Oh well if that's the case I guess we both learned under the best huh," said Asta smiling when Mariella spoke up.

"Your saying it wrong, this man may be old but your calling him old man the wrong way," she said and Fanzell smiled nervously.

"Actually I'm not that old," he said but he was ignored when Asta argued back.

"Whats the proper way to call him old man, I mean he is old," said Asta looking annoyed.

"Yes this man might be old but he deserves much more respect and deserves to be call old man the right way," said Mariella looking annoyed before Fanzell spoke up.

"Would you two stop, your not helping my self esteem by calling me old," he said before standing up, "So Mariella, what did you find out about Domina?" He asked. He then looked surprised when Mariella had a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Domina is dead," she said.

The three of them sat on the steps in front of the house as Fanzell told Asta his story. He along with Domina were once part of the diamond kingdom army and after seeing the army's methods the two of them decided to leave. But during their escape something happened that resulted in the two of them separating. Fanzell knew he had to go into hiding so he asked for help from Mariella to help find Domina because he knew the diamond kingdom would still be looking for him. Thats how he ended up at the house and would spend his time waiting for news.

"Are you really sure about this, that shes gone," said Fanzell.

"Yes, heres her wand," Mariella said passing Fanzell a purple magic wand, "I found it in an area surrounded by blood, theres no way she survived," she said.

"I'm sorry old man," said Asta looking at Fanzell who simply stood up holding his fiancés wand in his hand.

"I need to be alone for the moment," he said before walking inside. He ended up in a room with a window that had a view of the front of the house, he spun the wand around as a small tornado formed next to him. In the tornado a shadow figure formed in the shape of a woman, while Fanzell continued to look out the window the tornado slowly vanished.

"Do you have a moment," said Mariella entering the room.

"Sure, go ahead," said Fanzell without looking back as one of his students approached him.

"Do you remember the day we all escaped, you, Domina and the rest of the students?" She asked.

"Ha, how could I forget," he said smiling at the memory, "Where are they all these days?" he asked.

"Their all dead, accept for me of course," Mariella said with a smile as she stabbed a crystal dagger into her former teachers side making him look surprised. Fanzell quickly turned around but Mariella jumped away before he could do anything.

"What are you doing," said Fanzell before mages weaning the robes of the diamond kingdom jumped down from the ceiling and through the windows.

"I'm the diamond kingdoms assassin, I do the dirty work they cant and were here to bring you back," said Mariella as two of the mages restrained Fanzell.

"What do you mean, I'm not going back," said Fanzell looking annoyed.

"That mage is reaching the final stages and we need you to make sure hes ready for when the time comes," said Mariella when Fanzell looked up at her with annoyed look on his face.

"His name is Mars, don't about him like he's some kind of weapon," said Fanzell.

"Well I guess this is goodbye then," said Mariella before the door was kicked in by Asta who was wielding his big anti magic sword.

"Is everything alright in here," he said before noticing what was going on.

"Asta," said Fanzell.

"You, how could you do something like this, after everything he's done for you, don't you have any respect for your teacher," he said pointing his sword at Mariella.

"I do have respect for him, that's why I have to do this," said Mariella calmly.

"Asta get out of here," said Fanzell.

"But old man," said Asta.

"Remember the promise you made me Asta, you said you would only use what I thought you to achieve your dream," said Fanzell before smiling, "Don't worry I wont get taking down this easy,".

Asta looked annoyed before he sighed and began walking towards the door.

"This how its suppose to be, I'm sorry Domina," thought Fanzell looking down as an image of his Fiancés face flashed through his mind. But before anything else could happen Asta rushed back into the room and struck one of the mages holding Fanzell with his sword.

The diamond kingdom mage fell to the ground while Fanzell looked towards the ground, "What are you doing, I'm done with this Asta, I have nothing left to live for," he said before Asta yelled.

"SHUT UP, YOU THINK THINGS WE LIVE FOR COME EASILY TO US, ITS SOMETHING WE HAVE TO FIGHT FOR,". Then two diamond kingdom mages sent blasts of fire at Asta and the anti magic user easily destroyed them with his big anti magic sword.

Fanzell then grabbed Dominas wand with his right hand as he shook, "Hes right, I cant run from my past anymore, its time I stand up," he thought as he began to stand while Asta faced the diamond kingdom mages.

Asta was standing ready to fight when wind started to move around the room before Fanzell spoke up"**Wind creation magic, emperor of slashing wind, wind shot**," he said as multiple blades shot out from the wind sword at the remaining diamond kingdom mages in the room. All of them falling to the ground.

"This allows me to fire multiple slashys, I call it the flying one," said Fanzell smiling at the name he came up with for his spell, but then he noticed Mariella standing behind Asta, "Look out," he said as Mariella fired a crystal dagger at Asta.

Asta saw it just in time and shattered it with his anti magic sword, "Do you really intend to fight, one of you is still injured," she said calmly.

"You can try but Im done running and I know your lying about Domina, I know shes still out there," said Fanzell gripping the wand in his hand.

A diamond kingdom mage stood behind Mariella, "Gathered the injured, were retreating," she said making the Asta and Fanzell look surprised.

"Wait your giving up, just like that," said Asta.

"When your attacking your opponent make sure to bring three times the forces, if they take down most of your forces you must retreat," said Mariella looking towards Fanzell, "Its something my teacher once taught me, but this isn't over," she said turning around, "Ill be on your trail for the rest of your life if I have to,".

"Good luck with that, I plan on sticking around for a long time," said Fanzell.

"Yeah your going to have to put up with this old mans stink for a long time," said Asta smile while Fanzell looked down from what he said.

"Your starting to say old man better," said Mariella before leaving.

The next morning Asta and Fanzell stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest, Fanzell was now carrying a large bag on his back while carrying Dominas wand by hand, "So your really leaving," said Asta.

"Yeah, now that I know Dominas alive somewhere out there, its time I go find her myself," said Fanzell as he looked down at her wand smiling, "I'm done hiding now, from my past, from the things ive done and with my life I could be moving around for a quiet a while,".

"Well take care then, I hope you find her," said Asta smiling when Fanzell patted his head.

"Make sure you achieve your dream Asta and I know you'll remember that important person someday," said Fanzell as he began to walk away.

Asta waved goodbye until he was out of view, "Well I guess ill head back to the village now," said Asta when the ground underneath him began to shake and he heard a familiar voice speak.

"Actually one more lesson, please take care of this thing for me," said Fanzell and Asta looked back to see him being chased by another boar and he was naked again.

"How are you naked again, did you go fishing and I know you can take care of it yourself," said Asta looking annoyed.

"Just help me," said Fanzell looking frightened.

"No stay away," said Asta as he began to run away as well.

But this wouldn't be the last time Fanzell and Asta would meet before Astas arms needed to be healed. The next time they would meet would be after Asta joined the magic knights, regained his memories and Noelle becoming his girlfriend. This would lead to the two of them helping Fanzell reunite with Domina.


	45. Part 45: Domina

**Part 45: Domina **

During the time after Asta and Noelle had gotten together after their mission in the dungeon with Luck. Noelle was searching the forest for medicinal herbs that would help Asta heal from his injury's, "Lets see, oh here it is," she said as she moved her wand along the plants on the ground while she held a small book in her left hand.

When she crouched down to get it she heard a male voice speak up from behind her, "Uh excuse me Ms," he said. Noelle looked back only to look shocked by the sight behind her, which was a man with red hair and was was only wearing his pouch that held his grimoire, "I was wondering if I could take a look at something of yours, it will only take a," he said before noticing the annoyed look on her face.

"What exactly do you mean by that you pervert," she screamed sending a blast of water at him from her wand as she began to run back to the hideout while Fanzell chased after her.

"Wait miss hang its not what you think," he said before a blast of water hit him as Noelle continued to run back.

"Stay away you creep," she said while inside the black bulls hide out, the other magic knights could hear Noelle screaming.

"Whats going on out there," said Magna who was sitting back in a chair with an annoyed look on his face.

"What is she running from," said Rosa getting up from where she was sitting as she put her right hand onto her grimoire as Yami entered the room with a tired look on his face.

"Can't a man take a dump in peace," he said rubbing the back of his head as Noelle rushed into the building with a frightened look on her face.

"Asta," she said looking around for her boyfriend when Finral spoke up.

"Sorry I think he went out to train earlier," said Finral looking confused until Fanzells hands grabbed the door to the entrance.

"Please I just need a peak, ill even give you money," he said peaking his head inside only to see all the magic knights in the room glaring at him and in Rosas case she grabbed the green thorns coming out of her sword handle.

A few moments later Fanzell was tied up and on his knees with his face beaten up, Charmy hit him in the back of head with a frying pan, "Alright hes all good," she said smiling at their victory.

"What were you thinking she came in here scared out of her mind," said Yami looking annoyed while sitting on a couch Noelle was looking down with her face in a tissue as Vanessa and Rosa were trying to calm her down.

"There there, you mustn't have known what to think when you saw him out there," said Vanessa before smiling, "He probably wasn't the first man you wanted to see naked right," she said Noelle blushed realizing who she was talking about.

"We only just got together recently this is no time to be thinking about that," she said looking at the witch while still blushing.

"Please this is all just a big misunderstanding," said Fanzell looking down.

"Oh will show you a misunderstanding," said Magna with a fire ball in his hand.

"I say we let him escape so we can capture him again," said Luck smiling as sparks of lighting surrounded his hands.

"You don't deserve to live in the same world as Marie," said Gauche holding up one of his mirrors.

"Yes hello headquarters, we got a pervert here and we will bringing him in soon," said Finral speaking into a magic item that displayed the image of someone in magic knights robe who had their hood up.

"No wait hold on you don't need to do that," said Fanzell before someone familiar to him spoke up from the entrance, "Zell is that you," he said.

Fanzell looked towards the entrance to see Asta standing there holding his big anti magic sword against his shoulder. He was shirtless with bandages wrapped around his stomach and Nero perched on his head.

"Hey what are you doing all the way out," said Asta before noticing the way Noelle was looking down, "Noelle what happened," he said rushing over to her which made Nero fly off his head.

"She just saw something she didn't want to see," said Rosa looking towards Fanzell who Asta looked up and down.

"Again old man," said Asta while Fanzell just smiled nervously.

A while after Fanzell explained what happened to him in the forest, he was now dressed in pants and a white vest, "Oh so you were robbed and that's why you were naked, you should have told us that before we beat you up," said Yami.

"Well you really weren't really paying attention," said Fanzell rubbing the back of his head.

"So what are you doing here anyway old man, weren't you looking for your fiancée?" Asked Asta who was now dressed fully. He was sitting on the couch next to Noelle who was sitting at his left side and holding his arm.

"Yeah I was and seems things have changed for you, you ended up joining a magic knights squad after all," said Fanzell.

"Yeah and some other things," said Asta smiling at Noelle who smiled back at him.

"So your got your memories back and that means this girl is that important person to you," said Fanzell smiling at his student who looked embarrassed that he brought that up.

"By the way Zell you look awfully familiar, have we met before," said Yami with a curious look on his face.

"Uh no sir," said Fanzell as he started avoiding eye contact with the black bulls captain while Rosa crossed her arms.

"Zell, I could almost remember Yami telling me he fought someone with a name like that before," she thought until the man in question spoke up.

"Anyway I was wondering if I could take a look at your wand," said Fanzell making Noelle look confused as she took out her wand.

"This, Asta got it for me when we went to the castle towns black market," she said.

"Why are you so interested in it?" Asta asked him only to see Fanzell now looked serious.

"Because I think I might know its creator, did they happen to tell you their name?" He asked.

"Yeah when I was leaving she told me her name was Code, but isnt your fiancés name Domina," said Asta only to see his teacher smile.

"Its really her then, her full name is Dominante Code, she must be using that name to hide out," he said before putting his hand over his eyes, "Shes really alive," he said as a few tears of relief slipped from under his hand.

"Asta its thanks to you that Im going to be reunited with the woman I love," said Fanzell before getting up from the couch, "Would it be okay if I leave now sir?" He asked looking at Yami who just sat back.

"Yeah sure just don't say anything about us falsely imprisoning you," he answered.

"Uh you're the only one bringing up false imprisonment sir," said Finral.

"Whatever just make a portal so this guy can be on his way," said Yami.

Fanzell and Asta then knocked their arms together, "Well looks like this is goodbye Asta, sorry that I have to take off like this, just make sure you become the wizard king," he said.

"It's alright were just the kind of guys that like to get things done, you just make sure to live happy ever after with your fiancé okay," said Asta smiling.

"Yeah you got it," said Fanzell when blasts of magic hit the ground outside making the ground under them shake.

"What is going on," said Charmy looking confused.

"Just who is attacking us," said Magna looking annoyed wondering who was attacking the headquarters for the black bulls.

In one of the the tall trees in the forest that surrounded the building, standing on one of its branches was a man wearing the robes of the diamond kingdom. He had a beard and scar that went down his left eye. Crouch next to him on the branch was Mariella, "They haven't moved at all, this isnt something master Fanzell would do," she said.

"Well sooner or later he will have to come out, all teams be ready for anything that comes out," he said speaking into a magic item.

"If that is all may I take my leave," said Mariella standing up with a bored look on her face.

"Very well, but please remember to show more gratitude for the one who let you live after your last failure," the man said opening a portal in front of the the branch they were standing on. Unlike Finrals portals this one was red.

"I'm very well aware of that Galleo," she said before jumping through the red spacial portal before it closed.

"Sir were getting close to the building," said a voice from his magic item.

"Good wait for my," Galleo began to say before a large water dome formed over the entire building, before the man could speak Fanzell jumped through the water dome, "There he is, all teams move in and capture him," he said when Magna and Luck jumped through the water as the diamond kingdom mages jumped out from the forest.

"How do you like this, **Lightning magic thunderbolt execution**," said Luck firing a blast of lighting at multiple diamond kingdom mages.

"**Flame magic, fire exploding scatter shot**," said Magna throwing out a fireball that turned into multiple fire balls before hitting their targets.

Luck and Magna landed on the ground, "These guys don't look like they're playing around," said Magna.

"Then its okay if we break some of their legs right," said Luck smirking before the two of them went into battle.

"Just who are these people," said Galleo looking surprised not expecting anyone else besides Fanzell to show up. He then looked up seeing Gauche standing on a broom.

"Lets get this over quick so I can go see Marie, **Mirror magic reflect refrain**," he said as multiple mirrors appeared around him and a beam of light reflected off against them before hitting Galleo.

Back on the ground Noelle was holding up her wand to keep the spell protecting the base going as she jumped out of it and she was followed by Yami, Rosa, Finral and Charmy when multiple diamond kingdom mages flew toward them, all of them with spells about to fire.

"**Dark magic**," Yami said as he grabbed the handle for his katana, "**Dark cloaked lightless slash**," he said sending out a slash of darkness that took down all the mages that were flying towards them when more ran out of the forest.

"**Briar magic, briar hunting corpses**," said Rosa as green thorns shot up from the ground taking down the mages that were running towards them.

"I don't care who you all are, but your not touching my food," said Charmy sending two sheep made out of her cotton magic at the enemy which made them fall.

"I don't Understand, they not only have a spell that stops our spells from hitting the building but their own as well," said Galleo who was hiding in the bushes as he watched spells hit off against the water dome that was over the building. Then someone grabbed him from behind by his neck.

"So you're the guy in charge right," said Fanzell.

"Fanzell you traitor, you'll let me go if you don't want us to hurt our prisoner," said Galleo looking annoyed that he had been caught.

"What prisoner?" Asked Fanzell.

"Dominante, we know where shes hiding," said Galleo before Fanzell spoke up with a smile on his face.

"Wow the captains plan is working great, everything is going as he said it would," he said which confused Galleo.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"You see my squad mates are already getting a portal to her so I think everything's going to be just fine," said Fanzell.

"Wait who are you," said Galleo when there was a puff of smoke revealing a big person blowing out smoke, it was Grey.

Meanwhile in the castle towns black market the real Fanzell was currently getting punched in the face repeatedly by Domina, "What took you so long do you have any idea how long I have been waiting for you and with all those people out there wanting to kill me," she said as she continued to punch him while Asta, Noelle and Finral watched them looking confused, "Do you realize how dangerous it was for me," she said.

"I'm sorry," said Fanzel before she stopped punching him and rested her head on his chest as tears appeared in her eyes.

"But I'm really glad to see you," she said smiling before walking over to Asta.

"Thank you so much for bringing him here and I hope the wand is working for you okay," said Domina looking at Noelle.

"Yes its been a great help," said Noelle smiling at her wand before Domina spoke up again.

"Looks like she was right that I could put my trust in you," she said looking at Asta.

"Wait who are you talking about?" He asked before noticing someone familiar standing behind Fanzell, "Mariella," he said.

Fanzell instantly turned around and stood in front of Domina protectively, "What are you doing here?" He asked looking at his former student.

"Wait hang on shes the one who told me you would be coming," said Domina.

"Why should we trust her, you beat up your own teacher and tried to kidnap him," said Asta pointing a finger at Mariella who sighed.

"Let me explain and ill tell you what happened," said Mariella. Back at the outside the black bulls hideout Galleo had realized the people they had attacked were the magic knights squad the black bulls.

"You set us up," said Asta sounding surprised after hearing Mariellas story.

"Yes, I lead the assassination team to the black bulls with a hopeful chance that you would be able to defeat them," she said calmly while Finral looked down.

"Well thanks for letting us know in advance," he said while sweating.

"But why do something like this now?" Fanzell asked only for her to look down at the table they were all sitting around.

"It's because like my teacher I'm tired of the things they've had me do, when I learned where Domina was staying I started planing escape routes for the two of you," she said before placing a piece of paper on the table, "It was also something you said back then," she said smiling at Asta who looked confused.

"What do you mean," he said.

"We have to fight for the things we live for," she said remembering what Asta had told Fanzell back in that house in the forest, "It was very uplifting and inspiring," she said blushing from embarrassment.

"Uh thanks," said Asta looking surprised while Noelle noticed the look on Mariella face and she then stared at the former diamond kingdom assassin with an annoyed look on her face.

"After this I'm going to turn myself over the magic knights," said Mariella.

"Are you sure about that Mariella, the magic knights may not forgive you for what you've done in the past but someone from the diamond kingdom might get to you if you end up in prison," said Fanzell taking the piece of paper off the table.

"I'm sure," she said when a red spacial portal opened from behind her, Galleo stepping out of it.

"So you turned traitor to Mariella," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Galleo you would leave your own troops behind, how disgraceful," Mariella said looking annoyed that he had escaped from the battle against the other black bulls.

"Well if your so desperate to get capture allow me to help you, **Spacial creation magic, un opening red room**," he said sending slamming his hands into the ground and sending a blast of red magic energy towards Mariella.

"Look out," said Asta as he and Fanzell stood in front of her as the spell hit the three of them, making them vanish along with Galleo.

"Zell," said Domina.

"Asta," said Noelle.

The three of them ended up appearing in a red cubed shaped room, "What is this place," said Asta.

"We must be careful, this is a place was created by Galleo himself and he can make things appear," she said when the diamond kingdom assassin appeared at the end of the room as he slammed his hands into the ground.

"**Red sculptures**," he said as red figures started to grow from the ground, each one of them wielding a different weapon and red glowing eyes.

"Looks like this is what were up against," said Asta as his grimoire floated in front of him.

"Wait you ran in to protect me without knowing what kind of spell he was using, what if it was an attack spell, you could have died," she said looking confused.

"Some things have changed since the last time you saw me, I'm a member of the black bulls and Ive got someone waiting for me to get back, ahh," he said taking out his big anti magic sword and began to easily cut down each red figure, "So your going to get my help whether you like it or not," he said making her look surprised.

"Well it wouldn't feel right to me if I didn't help out one of my students," Fanzell said as he took out a small handle as a wind blade formed at the end of it. He then began to help Asta take down the figures while Mariella just watched looking amazed that they were fighting to save her.

Meanwhile back at the black bulls hideout, "Yeah headquarters we got a bunch of bad guys tied up back here, so could you come get them," said Yami speaking into a magic item as he Grey, Rosa and Gauche stood in front of the diamond kingdom mages that were all tied up together in groups by rope.

"Sure is a lot of guys to go after just one person, wonder what Fanzell could have done," said Gauche.

"Wait don't you mean Zell?" Yami asked looking confused.

"No I heard from Grey, his full names actually Fanzell," said Gauche.

There was a few moments of silence before Yami put his right fist into his left palm, "Oh yeah I remember now, he was a commander in the diamond kingdom army and I even met him on the battlefield once," he said, "But I heard he went on to teach their soldiers instead,".

"He must have been good if they wanted him back so badly," said Rosa.

"Sir does that mean we just let an important enemy escape," said Gauche looking towards his captain.

"I'm not going to report so make sure you don't either," said Yami,

"In that case may I have a week off so I can go see Marie?" Gauche asked.

"I thought you were only allowed to see her once a month," said Yami looking confused.

"Yes but I'll be so quiet no one will even know I'm watching," said Gauche calmly while Yami just sighed.

"How about you Rosa?" He asked.

"I knew from the way he acted that he was only focused on finding his fiancé, if he was our enemy he would have fought with the mages that were outside," said Rosa.

Meanwhile back in the castle downs black market Asta had restrained Galleo after they had defeated him. A while later the three black bulls stood in front of Fanzell, Domina and Mariella who were carrying backpacks, all set to leave outside the city's wall.

"Looks like this is goodbye for real this time," said Fanzell.

"Are you sure its okay to take off like this," said Domina.

"Captain Yami was okay with it so I don't see the problem," said Asta smiling.

"Just make sure not to cause to much trouble," said Finral.

"Yes we do have other things to worry about," said Noelle brushing pack some of her hair.

"Someone has a flipped personality," said Domina.

"Hey you were the one who manipulated us into helping you," said Asta looking annoyed.

"Yes and while I was watching you all I was wondering why you didn't make a move sooner," she said calmly when Noelle spoke up looking serious.

"Yes and I'm sure you're the kind of person who only looks after themselves and thinks that as long as your alone everything will turn out fine," said Noelle making Mariella looking annoyed, "But now everything's changed now that you have them," she said looking towards Fanzelll and Domina.

"You have to think about them to now," said Noelle.

"I will and perhaps one day you can explain how you ended up dating my fellow pupil," said Mariella making Noelle look embarrassed.

"Well this is goodbye for now Asta, make sure to go and become the wizard king," said Fanzell.

"Yeah, you make sure you and Dominas live happy ever after," said Asta.

"Well ill be rooting the same for you and Noelle then, make sure he stays out of trouble will you," said Fanzell looking towards Noelle who smiled, "But don't worry, me Domina and Mariella are going to make sure we live life to the fullest and if its not to much trouble," he said rubbing the back of his head while the three magic knights looked confused.

"Whats up," said Asta.

"Since I was robbed I really don't have any money at the moment, so could I borrow some," he said smiling nervously while the three black bulls looked annoyed.

_Back to the present_

"Fanzell, Domina i need to talk to the two of you," said Noelle looking at the two people in question as Domina punched Fanzell repeatedly in the face.

"Will you quit with the naked thing already, your embarrassing us," she said while Mariella looked towards Noelle.

"The house is already in a sorry state so please try not to damage it more," she said while her teacher continued to be punched by the woman he loves.

"I'm sorry it just happens," said Fanzell.

A few moments later after Fanzell had gotten dressed, he sat at a table with Domina and Noelle. Finral stood behind Noelle while Mariella stood near one of the windows.

"I see, poor Asta," said Fanzell after Noelle finished the story about what happened to Astas arms.

"His luck is about as bad as his height," said Mariella.

"I was hoping you would know some way we could heal his arms?" She asked.

"Ancient hex magic," said Fanzell as he began to think until Domina spoke up.

"There is one place that could help, my homeland the forest of witches," said Mariella looking down at the table.

"You think they'd help," said Noelle.

"I know the queens magic would help, but," said Domina while far away from their location in a forest. Vanessa stood in front of two large wooden doors that were part of a large wall.

"Hey, the smartest witch ever to grace these land of witches has come to say hello, open up ive got business," she said looking serious. After a few moments the doors opened revealing a large amount of crows that covered the entire doorway. They stretched out like smoke covering Vanessa entirely. Then they both vanished as the two doors closed.


	46. Part 46: The forest of witches

**Part 46: The forest of witches **

While Vanessa had just vanished into the forest of witches, back in Fanzell, Domina and Mariellas home where they were still still talking with Finral and Noelle, "Domina what exactly is the forest of witches like?" Noelle asked.

"Its kind of an independent area in the east of the clover kingdom and close to the border to the diamond kingdom," said Domina as she began to explain, "The people there spend their lives studying item and hex magic, so in general everyone who lives there are witches," she said while Finral looked excited.

"A place filled with magical beauties sounds like heaven," he said before he remembered something, "Wait remember when Vanessa took off before everyone else did, maybe she went to go see the queen the witches to ask her to heal Astas arms," he said.

"Well that wouldn't be good, you see the people there see me and Vanessa as fugitives," said Domina making the two black bulls look surprised.

"Wait fugitives," said Noelle.

"The witches are suppose to live in the forest for all their lives and Vanessa was special case to the queen herself, which means if she went back there it's not going to turn out well and so she must been really determined to go back there," she said.

"Well going there sounds exciting I cant wait," said Finral until Domina spoke up again.

"I wouldn't be so sure, I heard that all the men who go there end up being turned into toads or bugs," she said while laughing while Finral looked down.

"Oh I see," he said looking defeated while Domina went up to Fanzell and hugged him smiling.

"Of course I left for a good reason because I couldn't see myself living without Zell," she said happily as Fanzell wrapped his right arm around her smiling.

"That's true, when we met we both fell into a deep amount of devotion," said Fanzell.

"I love you Fanzell," said Domina.

"I love you too, Domina," he said before two of them kissed while Finral cried tears of jealousy.

"That's true love I'm so jealous," said Finral.

"They should really do stuff like this when no one else is around, are you and Asta like this all the time," said Mariella looking at Noelle who blushed as she remembered the way Asta kissed her after the battle in the underwater temple.

"Absolutely not," said Noelle while still blushing, "Thought it would be nice to hear him say, wait what I'm thinking," she thought as she put her hands on her cheeks as her facee got even redder until a punch was heard.

"Of course I didn't think I would end up in a place like this, when are we going to somewhere nice you deadbeat," said Domina as she began to punch her Fiancé who was lying on the ground.

"Interesting, she always goes for the vital points, she would have made a good assassin" said Mariella as she watched her teacher get beaten up.

"The Queen is dangerous herself as well, and shes so powerful that not even the diamond kingdom interferes with her," said Domina as she sat back in her seat.

"Even if that's true I have to get her to heal Astas arms, after all I'm going to make sure he becomes the wizard king," she said looking determined which made Domina smile.

"Well I'm going with you to," she said surprising Noelle.

"Wait are you sure, you just said," said Noelle until Domina interrupted her.

"It will be much better if you go with someone who once lived there," she said as Fanzell stood behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm going to, it wouldn't be right if I let my fiancé go to a dangerous place all alone and plus it wouldn't feel right to leave my last student out to dry," he said as his mind flashed back to when he trained Asta how to use a sword.

"Plus I owe him one for helping me out," said Fanzell as Mariella got up from where she was sitting.

"It wouldn't be a good idea to have our debt with him be raised so I will go along to," said Mariella as she looked towards the black bulls who smiled.

Back in the forest of witches itself, their homes seemed to become part of the forest itself and as Domina said the only people living there were witches. Some of them riding on brooms or some sitting at a table drinking tea while talking about the outside world.

"I saw this man outside the forest the other day and for some reason he kept going ha ha," said a witch who was flying on a broom with another witch.

"That sounds terrible, hope he learned never to come back here," the other witch said as the two of them laughed.

"You know I heard Vanessa came back," said one of two witches that were sitting at a table.

"Really, I hope she doesn't see the queen because its not going to be good if she finds out that shes back," said the other witch.

In another part of the forest, was a large tree with houses that were put tougher to form one large home. Inside one of its rooms lanterns began to light up as a sphere of crows flew above the carpet. The crows vanished revealing Vanessa as she looked up at the queen of witches.

The queen of witches was dressed in a green dress that had a large skirt. There was a gem hanging from her left ear and under each of her eyes were three blue marking in the shape of tears. The green witches hat she wore was also large, "Imperfect and I don't mean just you, but my own abilities to keep you here," she said with a bored look on her face while Vanessa looked determined.

"If you stayed and followed my training like I told you, your thread magic would be able to control destiny itself," she said, "But you let that man lead you away from here and they used your ability's,".

"Imperfect," the queen of witches said angrily as a blast of her magic power was sent out and ended up destroying the wall behind Vanessa who didn't even look shaken by her outburst, "Oh my, what an imperfect wall,".

"Listen ill stay here for the rest of my life if you want me to and all you have to do is teach me how to dispel ancient hex magic," said Vanessa, "If you don't I will never come back here again,".

"It seems you don't remember your place here, so allow me to show you," the queen said as her grimoire floated in front of her.

Meanwhile outside the black bulls hide out Asta screamed as he continued doing squats, "If I cant fight with my arms then ill just train my legs, their gonna look real buff after I'm done," he said as an image of himself standing taller with his legs that had a lot of muscle falshed through his mind. He stopped however when he looked to be in pain as he fell on his back to the ground, "Ow ow ow, I got a cramp," he said moving his leg around while Nero watched him from above on a tree branch.

Asta then looked up into the sky as a spacial portal opened up revealing Noelle who was on a broom with Domina, Finral who was on a broom with wings made out of wind attached to it, Mariella who was on her own broom while Fanzell was falling towards Asta.

"Hey there Asta," said Fanzell.

"Old man Zell, what are you doing here," said Asta before he was picked up by Fanzells wind magic and was flying next to the broom Fanzell landed on.

"Alright we got him now," said Fanzell.

"Wait hang on whats going on here," said Asta looking confused.

"Just be quiet for now Asta," said Noelle looking serious, "We cant tell him where were going or else," she thought as image of Asta flashed through her mind.

"Theres no way I'm letting you go somewhere that dangerous just for me," he said.

"Will just have to keep it from him for now," she thought before looking forward, "Alright were off to the forest of W," she said pointing forward.

"Wait what's the W stand for, I hope it means wonderful," said Asta before his mouth was covered by a mask made out of wind, which muffled his voice as he tired to speak up.

"Excellent thinking master, if it was me I would have silenced him with this," she said pulling out an ice dagger which made Fanzell look nervous at the way his former student thought.

"Yeah, alright everyone lets going," said Fanzell as they flew towards the witches forest. During the flight Asta was brought onto one of the wings attached to Fanzells broom while Finral stood on the other wing.

After sometime flying they stopped flying as they reached their destination, "There it is, the forest of witches," said Domina.

"Wait the forest of witches what are we doing out here," said Asta looking surprised.

"Not now Asta," said Noelle.

"Forest full of beauty's here I come," said Finral looking excited.

"Not so fast, the forest has sensors that can detect a persons magic, if we go in there now will be filled with holes before we can even reach the queen of witches," said Domina.

"Well I don't have any magic so I should be fine and is this some kind of secret mission because I'm starting to get really confused," said Asta.

"That's one thing but what about the rest of us, its not like we can turn invisible," said Finral sighing before everyone looked towards Domina who was laughing.

"Well then I got just the thing, the vanish all," she said pulling out what looked cloak with a red line surrounding it, "This item helps you turn completely invisible and that's not all it also hides your magic and presence,".

"Its only thirty thousand Yule and if you buy one today you get get a second one free," she said taking out a second vanish all as she began to talk like she was trying to sell it.

"There she goes," said Fanzell until Noelle took out her money pouch.

"Here will this cover it," she said making Domina look at the large bag of money in her hand with a surprised look on her face.

"Yeah and then some," said Domina before shaking her head, "But this time its for free," she said smiling.

"Just face it you were going to grab that money," said Mariella with a calm look on her face.

"Will someone just please tell me what's going on," said Asta.

"Quiet Asta," they all said making him look down as they flew closer to the forest of witches.

But watching them from down below as a man in a white robe who jumped down from a tree. Inside a cave Fana the hateful from the third eye was petting a large red creature with wings, "Will make them pay, all of them," she said when the man that had watched Asta and the others earlier walked into the cave as he pulled his hood down.

"Excuse me mistress Fana, but the black bulls are there now as well," he said smiling.

"The black bulls, we will move now then," said Fana as the creature in front of her growled, "I will make them pay for killing Veto and for what they did to Licht, they will not be forgiven" she said looking angry.

Meanwhile Asta and the others were now flying through the forest of witches completely invisible to the witches around them, but there is one problem, "Does it have to be so small," said Noelle who was under a vanish all with Mariella and Domina.

"Sorry the Vanish all is only meant for one person," said Domina.

"Well it could be worse," said Mariella looking towards the direction where Asta, Fanzell and Finral were in the same situation. Accept Finral was stuck between Fanzell and Asta, "Why am I stuck between you two while I'm surrounded by magical beauty's," said Finral looking annoyed.

"Well at least we made it in," said Fanzell.

"Okay I think I should know whats going on by now," said Asta calmly as the their group flew over a store.

"Are you sure you cant sell these love potions cheaper?" the witch standing in front of the store asked the old witch who just smiled.

"Sorry no can do," she said.

"Love potions," said Finral looking shocked as Fanzell covered his mouth while the two witches looked around confused.

"Was that a mans voice,?" Asked one of them.

"Ridiculous, the queen wouldn't allow a man in the forest," the older witch said while Asta and Fanzell sighed in relief.

"Sorry guys but love potions are something ive only heard about in my dreams," said Finral apologizing.

Over with Noelle, Domina and Mariella. Noelle looked up to see a small clay person with holes for its mouth and eyes. It had no hands or feet and there was small plant growing out of the top of its head as it flew around, "What is that thing and it looks kind of cute?" Noelle asked.

"It's a security golem, they act as guards for the forest and can fill with you enough holes before you have the chance to fire off one spell," said Domina as the golem slowly flew by them making them sigh in relief until it was Asta, Finral and Fanzells turn.

"Uh," said Fanzell noticing the vanish all had been caught in a branch and it didn't just pull off the cloak, but also the clothes covering his top half and his pants.

"Really old man," said Asta before noticing the small golem flying in front of them, "Uh hey there little guy," he said smiling nervously before a loud alarm went off from its mouth and a few moments later more golems appeared looking down at three of them.

"Well this isnt good," said Fanzell as all of the golems began to fire balls of fire down at them as Finral made the broom fly forward. When they passed Noelle, Domina and Mariella and ended up pulling off their vanish all. The golems began firing on them as well as they catched up with the other three.

"So this is what you meant by being filled with holes," said Noelle.

"You really done it this time Zell," said Domina looking annoyed.

"Sorry," said Fanzell.

"We need to get to the queen of witches home now," said Domina.

"Don't worry ill create a shortcut with my magic," said Finral opening two portals ahead of them with each group flying through one. When Noelle, Domina and Mariella made it through their one they noticed Asta, Finral and Fanzell werent flying next to them. Making them look confused wondering where Finral opened the other portal to.

"How about we got get tea some time," said Finral handing over a card to a witch as he flew the broom next to her.

"Ahh, naked old man," said the witch pointing at Fanzel before screaming and flying away.

"This isn't really the time for flirting Finral," said Asta looking annoyed but Finral tried again and only stopped after one witch sent the three of them flying with wind magic.

"Maybe we should get going now," said Asta.

"Yeah this isn't helping at all," said Fanzell before the golems began firing on them again as they caught up to Noelle, Domina and Mariella. They then noticed the queens home was straight ahead of them.

"There it is," said Domina.

"You see that hole in the wall, someone should really get to fixing that," said Asta before they all crashed into the building from dodging the golems fire balls.

"Up to your old habits again," said Mariella looking at Fanzell who had his pants back on.

"Its not my fault," said Fanzell before they all stood up and looking ahead of them to see the queen of the witches standing over a defeated Vanessa. The queen had foot on top of her head.

"Hey you get your foot off her," said Asta angrily.

"Vanessa," said Noelle and Domina.

"Imperfect, seems some intruders have made it past my security and one of them I recognize," the queen said making Domina look worried.

"You get away from her right now," said Asta stepping forward.

"The witches in the forest are basically my descendants, I have more daughters then you could imagine and so why shouldn't I be allowed to teach one of my children a lesson," she said moving Vanessas head under her foot.

"It doesn't matter who you are, that doesn't mean you get to step on her like that," said Asta jumping towards the witch queen as she held her right hand up. But Finral made a portal appear in front of Asta who went through it. He appeared out of another portal behind the witch queen and aimed his feet at her only for a large hand made out of crows grab him in the air.

"What is this," said Asta trying to get out of the crows grip.

"There doesn't seem to be a drop of magic power in you, this must mean your that upstart Vanessa was telling me about, you know she was willing to become my slave if I taught her how to heal your arms," she said making Asta look surprised.

"She said that, wait does that mean you guys," he said looking towards the others, now realizing why they brought him to the forest of witches. But they just smiled smiled.

"You helped me a while back it only makes it right that I help you now," said Fanzell.

"When you have others around you you have to think about them to, isnt that right Noelle," said Mariella smiling as she stood in front of the group.

"Yes," said Noelle before Mariella tossed an dagger made out of ice towards the queen who made a group crows block the attack.

"Impressive, I was hiding my intent to attack you the whole time," said Mariella before multiple wind slashes struck the hand made out of crows that was holding up Asta. Asta fell to the ground and looked towards his teacher who was smiling as wind moved around him.

"Old man," he said as Fanzell stepped forward.

"**Wind creation magic, emperor of slashing wind**," he said as he was now holding a sword made out of his wind magic. The others had their grimoires floating in front of them as Noelle pointed her wand at the queen of witches.

"Do you all intend to fight me, as imperfect as you all are?" The queen asked calmly.

"That's right and were going to make you let Vanessa go," said Asta looking determined as a small ball floated in front of the queen, displaying an image of all of them defeated lying on the ground.

"This shows the outcome of this battle, you will not be able to win," she said before looking surprised as she sensed something, "Their here now, I knew they would show up eventually but I didn't think it would be now," she said grabbing the ball from the air as the image changed. Showing multiple eye of the midnight sun mages with their grimoires glowing with magic power. Fana leading them as she stood on a large red creature with wings.

"Things just became more complicated," she said. Members from the eye of the midnight sun along with one of their strongest, had come to to the forest of witches.


	47. Part 47: Enemy's from two sides

**Authors note: **Over 200 follows. Thanks to everyone who has shown their support it means alot to me to know your enjoying it.

**Part 47: Enemys from two sides**

"The eye of the midnight sun," the queen of witches said making Asta, Noelle and Finral look surprised.

"Wait did you just say the eye of the midnight sun?" Asta asked looking shocked.

"Are you sure its them," said Noelle.

"Wait a minute hang on, your not just making this up so we don't attack you right?" Finral asked nervously while the queen of witches stared back at them calmly.

"Imperfect, I could easily take you down with just the flick of my fingers, so why would I lie to youabout this," she said making the ones facing her look annoyed, "If you don't believe then see for yourself," she said waving her hand and a second glowing ball appeared behind them. This one much larger and showed a clear image of Fana and the dark green haired mage flying next to her.

"No way its her from the third eye, the same as that beast looking guy from the underwater temple," said Asta remembering Fana from back when he first saw the members of the third eye in the cave.

"If that's true thens shes probably as strong as him, or even stronger," said Noelle.

"What is going on here, I mean I know we were walking into a dangerous situation but now were in the middle of a battle," thought Finral looking shocked while the queen of witches was staring at the image of the red creature Fana was riding.

"The flame spirit Salamander, imperfect by not being at its full potential I can sense its still very powerful," she thought before grows began to fly over her, "I will let my daughters deal with them, now go let them know," she said as the crows began to fly over the group and outside into the forest to deliver the message to the witches living in it.

Outside the forest with the eye of the midnight sun, "The queen of witches who somehow ended up with a magic stone is in a place like this," the man flying next to Fana said with a smirk on his face.

"The black bulls are also here, I will make them pay for what they've done," she said as Salamander brought it's head back and opened its mouth, "**Flame spirit magic, Salamanders breath**," she said as the flame sprit fire a large fireball into the forest making it catch fire.

The flames could e seen from the witches palace, "Whoa," said Asta.

"Its so powerful," said Domina looking surprised.

"This is going to get real bad quick," said Finral as the flames continued to burn.

"It seems we have another team joining us," the queen said pointing her hand forward as another large glowing ball appeared on the right side of the other one displaying the image of diamond kingdom mages.

At the front riding on a piece of crystal was Mars. Unlike the eye of the midnight sun who were mostly flying on brooms, some of the diamond kingdom mages were flying on carpets. On the one next to Mars was man wearing a black cape. His eyes were dark and red. Like mars he had three gems attached into his forehead. Accept his were red and they were going across instead of down.

"Haha looks like were not the only ones to show up to this party," said dark red eyed man.

"That doesn't matter to us, our mission is to sneak into the forest and capture the queen of witches," said Mars.

"If there's a battle going on then what's the point of all this sneaking around?" He asked while smiling.

"Because those are our orders," Mars answered calmly as they continued flying forward.

Back in the queen of the witches palace the fires outside had been taken care off while further ahead some were still going, "Its that guy from the dungeon, looks like he made it out of there alive," said Asta before smiling, "That's great good for him,".

"Why are you so happy about that," said Finral looking shocked while Fanzell was looking closely at the two people leading the diamond kingdom forces.

"That boy must be Mars and that must mean the one flying next to him has to be Ladros," he thought, Ladros being the one with the red gems in his forehead. Before anyone could say something else, Asta spoke up again.

"Alright looks like ill have to fight the eye of the midnight sun and those diamond kingdom guys," he said looking determined.

"How are you going to fight without your arms," said Noelle who was checking on a still unconscious Vanessa.

Asta then looked surprised as he suddenly remembered that his arms were still in slings, "Oh no your right," he said.

"Are you seriously remembering that just now?" She asked calmly.

"Well its just a lot of stuff has happened," said Asta smiling nervously.

"Well that's understandable," said Finral as Vanessa slowly opened her eyes and she saw Asta facing the outside.

"Asta," she said making him turn around.

"Vanessa your awake," he said smiling.

"We were worried when we found you," said Noelle smiling.

"Wait Noelle, Finral and some of you are faces I recognize and one of you is shirtless," she said looking at Fanzell, Mariella and Domina.

"Yeah sorry about that," said Fanzell rubbing the back of his head.

"Its his favorite thing to do," said Mariella smiling while her former teacher looked down from her comment.

"Hey Vanessa, its been a while hasn't it," said Domina smiling.

"What happened, wait now I remember," said Vanessa as she remembered earlier when she confronted the queen, "Don't worry Asta I'm going to make a deal with the queen and have your arms healed," she said only for the anti magic user to give her an annoyed look.

"No way, the only way you would be able to do something like that is that if you became her slave right, well I'm not going to let that happen how selfish can you be," said Asta standing in front of her, "Taking off before everyone else to sneak off to your moms place without telling anyone,".

"I'm being selfish, I had a plan going in and besides what would a kid like you know what to do in a situation like this," she said now looking annoyed by his attitude.

"I would have thought of something," he said not backing down.

"Uh maybe you two should quiet down," said Finral waving his hands.

"Shut up Finral," the two of them said making him look annoyed.

"You cant talk to me that way I'm still your superior," Finral thought.

"And another thing what about Magna," said Asta making Vanessa look surprised as she quickly backed up a little.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I remember back in the underwater temple when you saw him during the battle against that beast guy, the way you felt about it is exactly how I felt when I saw Noelle get injured in the dungeon," said Asta looking determined, "I'm sure he wouldn't be happy if you just took off even if he doesn't know how you feel,".

Asta then smiled, "Besides I still got my last resort," he said as he began to take his bandages off from his arms with his mouth.

"This cant end up well," said Mariella as Asta complete exposed his injured arms as his girmoire floated in front of him. The demon dweller sword came out and Asta grabbed the handle with his mouth.

"That sword," the queen of witches thought looking surprised as Asta held the sword above his right arm.

"Alright here we go," he said before hitting the sword into his arm shocking the others.

"Asta," said Noelle looking concerned as she watched her boyfriend roll around on the ground saying "Ow, ow, ow," before grabbing the sword again with his mouth.

"What are you doing, that curse power is not just in your arms but its now part of your body, your anti magic cant easily destroy it like other magic," said Vanessa, "You cant escape faith,".

"If that's true then I'm just going to have to kick faiths ass," said Asta before hitting his sword into his arm again and screaming in pain.

Vanessa look surprised as an image of Magnas face flashed through her mind, "We were all brought here by faith huh, ha that's ridiculous we all reached this point because we worked hard to get here and we don't let faith get in our way," he said.

Vanessa smiled before she used her strings to stop Asta from hitting himself again, "That's enough you want to know what my plan was Asta, I was going to trick the queen into healing your arms so you would have your anti magic power back and then I was going to use that to get out of here," she said making him look surprised. Then she realized she was still in the room with the queen in question.

"Uh did I say plan," she said smiling nervously when Noelle stepped forward.

"I recommend you heal him, you heard what he said right about fighting the eye of the midnight sun and the diamond kingdom," said Noelle looking determined, "He may be a reckless idiot sometimes but he will use his strength to protect this place and its people and you need all the help you can get because you must know your out numbered,".

There was a few moments of silence before the queen of witches spoke up, "Very well then, but I wont just heal his arms he will be more robust and stronger then before," she said.

"Wait does that mean ill be all tall and buff like captain Yami?" Asta asked looking excited at the idea.

"I don't think thats what robust means," said Mariella.

"Really," said Asta looking disappointed.

"Gotta say didn't know you that much guts in you Noelle," said Vanessa looking impressed.

"Yeah you stood up to the queen of witches like it was nothing," said Domina.

"Well of course I am royalty," said Noelle brushing her hair back while looking calm, but on the inside she was thinking, "That was so scary I thought I was going to mess up at any moment,".

"No matter the outcome of this battle, at the end of the day both Vanessas string magic and that boys anti magic will be under my command," the queen of witches thought as her grimoire floated in front of her, "**Blood recovery magic, Curse removing cocoon**," she said as red strings formed around Asta before he floated up into the air as red orb formed around him.

"What is this stuff," said Asta.

"Her magic powers incredible, she mustn't have been kidding around when she said she could take us all out with just the flick of her fingers earlier," thought Noelle before noticing the bruises covering Astas arms complete vanished. It was like the injury's never happened.

"Whoa it worked, I feel all better," said Asta as the queens magic vanished and he landed on the ground as he moved his arms around.

"Asta," said Noelle, Finral and Vanessa looking relieved.

"Alright I can wait to go out there and I not to mention back to my strength training," said Asta as he practiced a few push ups before looking over at Noelle with a smile.

She looked confused before Asta picked her up from the ground and spun her around with a smile on his face, "Asta what are you doing," she said while blushing before he put her down and hugged her.

"I missed this to," he said smiling and Noelle smiled as well before hugging him back with a smile of her own.

"Yeah your right," she said liking the feel of his arms around her. Fanzell, Domina, Mariella and Vanessa smiled at the young couple while Finral cried tears of jealousy. The two of them separated when the queen spoke up.

"Now that you've had your moment perhaps you can use that strength of your for what you said you would do," she said as Asta took out both oof his anti magic swords and held them up.

"Alright I'm all set to to go," he said when Noelle spoke up from behind him.

"Yeah but first," she said and he looked around to see she now had an annoyed look on her face, like Finral and Vanessa.

"How can you act all cool after that," said Finral.

"Do you have any idea how worried we all felt," said Vanessa as they all jumped at him.

"Put this on will you," Noelle said pushing his magic knights robe into his face while Vanessa and Finral punched him.

"Don't you ever worry us all like that again you hear me," said Finral.

"Otherwise nothing will be able to heal you," said Vanessa.

"Huh that doesn't hurt actually," said Asta getting up while Finral held his injured hand.

"That really hurt," he said.

"Was that some kind of reinforcement magic," said Vanessa.

"Nope that was all muscle," said Asta holding up his arms.

"Good to see your all healed up now Asta," said Fanzell walking over to him.

"Thanks old man, but maybe you should get dressed now," said Asta.

"Hey you still have to do the same," said Noelle pointing at his magic knights robe.

Over with the diamond kingdom forces one of the men standing on a carpet flyed over to the one Ladros was standing on, "Sir all our attack spells are at the ready," he said.

"Now hold on just a few moments let the two groups fight it out, then will easily finish off the survivors," Ladros said smiling while Mars stared ahead calmly. But flying in their direction were Fanzell who was fully dressed, standing on a broom with his wind magic covering it, Domina and Mariella were sharing a broom as they flew next to him.

"Alright there they are," said Fanzell.

"There sure are a lot of them," said Mariella, "Even with their numbers they're still powerful,".

"Looks like this is where we split up for now," said Domina getting Fanzells attention.

"What no way, I promised that I would protect you," he said looking serious.

"I know sweetheart and that means a lot but this isn't the time, even you know from your experience in the military that this is the best move," Domina said calmly.

"Alright then," said Fanzell looking ahead, "Its probably best I deal with those two myself anyway," he thought as Mars and Ladros faces flashed through his mind.

Over in another part of the forest the eye of the midnight sun flew closer when it looked like one of the trees were getting higher. It was then revealed to be a large earth golem with a tree at the top of its head. Unlike the smaller golems this ones had hands. There were multiple witches on brooms flying in front of it.

"We wont let you destroy our home," one of the witches said.

"Such powerful magic, its too bad they won't stand a chance against mistress Fana," said the man with dark green hair as the large golem threw a bolder at the eye of the midnight sun mages only for It to be destroyed by a ball of fire from Salamander. Then the fire spirit blasted multiple holes into the large golem until it fell apart, surprising the witches.

"Oh if only I could have her by my side at all times, oh well," the man said as green vines surrounded his arms, "Capture the ones with plenty of magic power, I'm sure they will make great slaves," he said as the eye of the midnight sun began capturing the witches.

One witch was grabbed by the mans vines, "Let them go," said Asta cutting the witch free with the demon dweller sword, its middle part glowing with Noelles magic power.

The witch opened her eyes seeing how saved her, "Hey are you okay?" Asked Asta only for the witch to scratch his face before flying away.

"I cant believe I was just saved by a man," she said looking upset.

"Sorry about that Asta, but witches see themselves as the superior sex and if they're saved by a man they find it disgraceful," said Vanessa smiling while Asta looked annoyed.

"Yeah but she didn't have to scratch me," he said as he looked into the still burning parts of the forest, "Be safe Noelle," he thought before going back to fighting.

_Flashback: _

Asta, Noelle, Finral and Vanessa were standing in the forest as Noelle used her magic to put out some of the fires, "We need to put these out or else they can spread further in," said Noelle as she pointed her wand forward.

"Alright thanks, I may not be living here anymore but I don't want to see my homeland be burned to the ground," said Vanessa looking serious while her squad mates smiled at her.

_Flashback end_

"Haha, what do you magic knights think youll be able to now," said the vine magic user who had trapped three witches with his magic.

"That monster, he just captured three innocent ladies," said Finral looking annoyed.

"Vanessa can use your strings to get me up there," said Asta readying his swords.

"I'm not sure I can help you reach that guy," said Vanessa who was holding her strings.

"Don't worry ill jump on the others brooms to get there," he said looking determined as Vanessa wrapped her strings around him.

"Alright go get him," said Vanessa throwing Asta into the air.

Asta jumped from broom to broom and taking down the eye of the midnight sun mages as he jumped.

"Just who is this kid," thought the Vine magic user looking confused as Asta cut the three witches free from his binding magic and they then flew away while they complained about being saved by a man.

"He really has gotten stronger," thought Finral as Asta looked down at the Vine magic user.

"You need to stop," he said slamming his two swords into the man, knocking him out. He began to fall while Asta stood on his back when he looked up to see Fana flying above him on Salamander.

"Its you, the one who killed Veto," she said as Salamander fired a fireball at Asta.

"I'm done for, wait," thought Asta looking determined as the demon dweller sword went back into his grimoire, "I got this," he thought looking determined as he gripped the handle for his big sword with both of his hands and turned it sideways.

The fire ball struck the flat side of the sword making it shake, "Here we go," said Asta swing his sword forward and sending the fireball back at the fire spirit.

But Salamander fired another ball of fire and the two attacks collided making an explosion. Asta landed on the back on the ground as Finral reached him and Vanessa, "Alright you got her," he said before the smoke cleared revealing Fana had taken no damage.

"The black bulls, this will be the last time we meet," she said calmly.

"Well if you keep coming then that means will keep stopping you," said Asta now wielding both of his swords again as he, Finral and Vanessa got ready to face another member from the third eye.


	48. Part 48: Fana and the fire spirit

**Part 48: Fana and the fire spirit **

The three black bulls of Asta, Finral and Vanessa stared up at Fana the hateful from the third eye. She was on top of the fire spirit Salamander that had grown since the last time Asta and Finral had seen it, "That's right you keep coming at us will keep stopping you again, again and again," Asta said looking determined as he swung his swords up and down while repeating the word again over ad over.

"Guess hes got a lot of built up energy from not being able to use his arms," thought Finral as he watched Asta continue to swing both of his swords up and down while Fana just watched them from above.

"Your Vermin, this time I will make sure to end you," she said angrily as salamanders started to fly down and brought its right arm back with flames surrounding it, "**Flame spirit magic, Salamanders talan**," she said as the fire spirit sliced its right arm at the black bulls.

Vanessa jumped back and used her stringers to pull Asta and Finral out of the way with as three red slashes cut through the trees behind them. Then even trees further way from them were cut though as well and set on fire.

"That things crazy strong," said Finral as he and Vanessa landed back on the ground.

"The fire spirit salamander, I heard it has the the best offensive strength out of the four great nature spirits," she thought looking annoyed as Fana flew over the remains fo the trees that had been destroyed by the attack, "We don't stand a chance, its like we're facing off against a nations army," she thought before looking surprised as she noticed Asta standing on one of the destroyed tree branches.

"Ahh," he screamed jumping towards the flame spirit and cutting through its middle with his big anti magic sword. The fire sprit roared making Fana look surprised as flames poured out from where Asta had struck it. Asta landed on the ground and stabbed his big anti magic sword into a fallen tree as he brought the demon dweller sword back.

"Water slash," he said sending a blue slash at the flame spirit, but it sent out a fireball destroying the slash and making a cloud of steam. Asta looked annoyed before he noticed parts of his clothes were on fire, "Oh no this is bad," he said trying to take out the flames while Vanessa watched with a smile.

"That's right, Asta swords cant take out magic," she thought before laughing, "I feel ridiculous for even worrying about losing,".

"How despicable, how dare you use Lichts swords power," said Fana looking angry.

"Alright lets take her down," said Finral looking determined before Asta placed his demon dweller sword into the tree next to the other sword as he crossed his arms.

"No I want to talk with her first," he said looking serious.

"What," said Finral.

In another part of the forest Noelle was pointing her wand at a fire, it went out for a second before going up again, "This is ridiculous, every time I put one out they just go up again," she said looking annoyed as she pointed her wand at a different fire. But the same outcome happened again.

"At this point I'm just wasting my magic powers, no I have to keep trying," she said pointing her wand at another fire before looking towards the direction Asta, Finral and Vanessa were in, "I'm worried and I'm not sure how long the power I gave Astas sword is going to last," she thought.

In another part of the forest in the direction the diamond kingdom forces were coming from, Mariella was leading a group of witches through the forest so they wouldn't get spotted, "She doesn't act like a normal mage," one of the witches commented before Mariella gave them the signal to move forward.

Domina was walking through the forest before noticing one of the security golems flying above her, she then smiled as she thought of something, "I just got a great idea," she said smiling.

Back with Astas group, "Asta I really don't think shes the kind of person you can talk with," said Finral.

"No I want answers and if things dont work I can still use my special move," he said," Theres a reason she hates us and I want to know why," he said looking serious he stared up at Fana who looked calm, "So spill, why do you guys have such a big grudge against the clover kingdom?" He asked.

There was a few moments of silence before Fana said, "Enough," as Salamander flew towards Asta who looked worried before Vanessa used her strings to pull him out of the way.

"See Asta," said Vanessa looking annoyed.

"Yeah I got it, Finral portal," said Asta looking at the spacial magic user.

"Got it," he said opening a portal behind Asta and the anti magic user went through it. Fana looked confused before another portal appeared next to her and Asta jumped out of it holding his swords up.

Asta landed on the fire spirit and stood in front of Fana with a serious look on his face while she looked surprised that he was able to reach her, "That guy Veto, he had a lot of despair in him too," he said remembering the last words Veto said before Yami killed him, "So tell me, WHY DO YOU HATE US?" He asked, yelling the last few words while Fana continued to stare at him with a surprised look on her face as images began to play in her mind.

_Flashback:_

The first thing she saw was a man wearing a blue cape as two elf children walked next to him, one at each side, "Hey Licht is that a human, whats he doing here," she said looking at Licht who didn't have any markings on his face and was smiling.

"He is actually my friend," he said smiling while Fana watched the human continue to walk. The next thing she saw was the human facing a large group of elves as he spoke to them.

"There can be peace between our races," he said as the elves listened to him, "Your mana is truly something special and if we bring it together with the magic item we've created it I'm sure it will help bring peace," he said making them cheer.

The next image was a group of elves sitting in front of Licht who was next to human woman, who was pregnant, "I believe the mana has truly blessed us," he said placing his hand on the woman's stomach as she smiled, "I truly believe our child will bring our people together," he said smiling.

The next image showed Licht marrying the human woman and the elves watching cheered for the happy couple. But then the sky went dark as rays of light began shooting down from above.

"Quickly run away, the humans are attacking," the elves said as they began to run away but the rays of light shot them down.

"How is this happening," one elf saiid with tears in his eyes as held an elf woman close after she died in his arms.

"It was that human, he betrayed us," said another elf angrily as the magic circle above them grew in size making more rays of light shoot down on them.

The last thing she heard was an elf screaming into the sky with the dead body's of elf's surrounding him.

_Flashback end_

The gem on Fanas forehead began to coach before shattering completely and a third eye then appeared on her forehead as she looked at Asta with a look of complete anger, "How could you possibly understand my hatred," she said making Asta look surprised as he jumped back as piece of crystal started to grow in front of her.

Then Salamanders muscles began to crow, its talons turning a dark red and its wings growing as well. While this happened Fana screamed as dark red cloud began to appear above the forest and it spread so far Noelle could see it from where she was standing.

"That Salamander thing just got a whole lot bigger and now she has a thrid eye," thought Asta as he began to fall towards the ground he noticed more crystals growing around the fire spirit as it roared, "It also looks like she has another power now," he thought before falling through another portal.

"That thing just got a whole lot stronger," said Vanessa as Asta out of a portal and landed on the ground.

"Don't worry, if nothing works I still got my special move," said Asta as he looked down at the demon dweller sword with parts of it still glowing with Noelles magic power, "I might have enough left for one more slash, but we would be better off with Noelle here," he thought.

"Your all despicable, ill kill you all," said Fana as flames surrounded her body and her magic power surrounding Salamander as she flew down towards them.

"All right here we go," said Asta holding both of his swords up, but with just the magic power hitting the three magic knights, they were all sent flying into the trees as Fana flew back into the sky.

"This heat is unbelievable, you guys holding up okay?" Asta asked looking at Finral and Vanessa.

"Yeah but shes made a mana field surround herself and I'm finding it a little difficult to make portals," said Finral holding up his right hand trying to create a portal, but ony ended making a small one before it vanished.

"I know how you feel, the second I take my out strings they start burning up," said Vanessa making a few strings appear before they all burned up from the heat.

"Well we cant give up yet," said Asta getting back up as the pages in Fanas grimoire turned.

"Now **Mineral creation magic**," she said as multiple crystal daggers formed in front of her and shot towards them. Asta destroyed them with both of his anti magic swords.

"This magic, I feel like ive seen it somewhere before," he thought before noticing Salamander getting ready for another attack.

"Its over, **Flame spirit magic, Salamanders talan**," she said as the fire spirit flew towards them only to be blocked by a familiar big sphere of water.

"**Water creation magic, sea dragons lair**," said Noelle as she along with Asta, Finral and Vanessa were now floating.

"Hey great timing," said Vanessa smiling while Noelle held up her wand to keep the spell going. Salamander tryed to get through only for steam to come out of the water from where it was touching the spell.

"Well it's a good thing I showed up in time, seriously what would you have done without me," said Noelle looking serious while on the inside she thought happily, "I cant believe I really did it and I didn't expect it to be so scary," she thought referring too the flame spirt that brought its left arm back and flames surrounding it.

"This wont save you," said Fana as the Salamander slashed its left talans into Noelles spell, creating a huge cloud of steam. But flying out of it was Asta and Finral who were on a flying on fallen tree branch from one of the destroyed trees and Noelle and Vanessa did the same.

"Alright I guess its up to my magic to take this thing down," said Noelle looking at the jewel in her wand before looking back at the Salamander that now noticed they had escaped its attack.

Noelle looked frightened by its stare before shaking her head, "I got enough magic to cast one sea dragons roar, I can do this," she thought looking determined before hearing Solids voice in her head speak, "You cant do it, you've always been a failure,".

Then an image of younger self appeared in her mind with Solid and Nebra looking down at her, "What happened in the underwater temple was just a fluke, a rage of emotions that will never happen again," Nebra said.

"Theres no way you can win," said Solid as the two of them laughed and the young Noelle looked down at her hands looking sad before a voice spoke up from behind her.

"Hey don't listen to them," he said. The young Noelle looked back to see a younger Asta, back from when the two of them first met, "I know you can be amazing," he said making the young Noelle smile as she turned back to her normal self. She then looked into the gem at the end of her wand and saw her reflection.

"NOELLE, ITS ALL UP TO YOU, I KNOW YOU CAN TAKE THAT THING DOWN WITH YOUR MAGIC, SO LETS GO," the real Asta yelled.

"Can you keep it down Asta your hurting my ears," said Finral.

"Does he have to be so loud, hey Noelle tell your boyfriend to calm down otherwise he's going to give me a big headache," said Vanessa looking annoyed.

"Turns us around, lets go," said Noelle smiling.

Vanessa smiled at her attitude, "You got it," she said before flying the broom up and backwards above Finral and Asta.

"I hear you Asta so you don't have to be so loud," said Noelle looking serious while Asta just smiled up at her before he and Finral turned around as well.

"Its over, **Flame spirit magic, Salamanders breath**," she said as the flame spirit opened its mouth readying to breath out fire.

"Oh its far from over, **water magic, sea dragons roar**," Noelle said looking determined as the giant water shaped dragon head shot out from her wand and flew towards Salamander as it fired a fireball. But the spell broke through the fire as it roared. Two crystals then appeared to protect the spirit.

"Will it be able to get through," said Finral before noticing Asta hold the demon dweller sword up, "You got a plan Asta?" He asked.

"Just hold it still," said Asta brining the sword back as he closed his eyes, "I just need to unleash all the power that's left," he thought before swinging his sword forward with all his strength, "Water slash," he said as a bigger water slash then before flew next to Noelles sea dragons roar and destroyed the crystals protecting the flame spirit.

"They shattered," said Vanessa looking surprised before noticing the Sea dragon bite into the Salamanders middle making it Roar in pain.

"I'm not finished yet," said Noelle as she pushed her wand forward and her spell pushed the spirit forward before exploding into a cloud of steam.

"Alright you did it," said Finral smiling looking relieved.

"I knew she could do it," thought Asta smiling before they noticed Fana and the flame spirit began to fall towards the ground.

"It's not over yet," she said as the pages in her girmoire turned, "Now **Flame recovery magic**, activate **Phoenix robe**," she said as a cloak made out of flames appeared around her.

"I recognize this magic too," thought Asta remembering when he fought Mars when he was in a huge golem, "Hey flame lady you wouldn't happen to have a brother would you, spiky haired guy, pale and looks like he never smiled once in his life?" Asked Asta making Fana look surprised as she held her right over her third eye looking like she was in pain.

An image of a younger version of herself standing next to a smiling spikey haired boy flashed through her mind, the two of them staring out a window to the outside, "I don't have any siblings, but if I had to choose it would be Licht and the others from the village, I'm going to kill you all," she said as her magic power grew bigger around her.

"Alright looks like its time for me to do my special move," said Asta looking determined.

"Yeah but what is this special move your talking about?" Finral asked him only to see Asta smile.

"I'm so glad you asked, basically I fly threw the air at quick speed while holding both of my swords forward, I call it the," he said before both Finral and Vanessa interrupted him.

"Do you really think you can do that," they both said making him look down.

"Wait you don't mean its actually impossible?" Asta asked looking surprised only for Vanessa to smile.

"Well it would be," she said when Finral smiled as well.

"If we werent here," they both said as Vanessa strings wrapped around Asta.

"Alright here you go," said Vanessa as she sent Asta flying towards the flame spirit as it breathed fired down at the anti magic user as he pointed his swords forward. Both anti magic swords cut through the flames as Asta reached the end of them.

"YOUR NOT KILLING ANYONE," he yelled as both of his sword stabbed into the flame spirit stomach surprising Noelle, Finral and Vanessa as Asta flew the rest of the way through. Cutting the flame spirits body in two, "Bull thrust," he said the name of the attack he had just used.

Pieces of the flame spirits body began to vanish in pieces of light as Fana stared down at the sight surprised, "Alright he did it," said Finral cheering while Vanessa and Noelle smiled.

"Alright," said Asta smiling as the upper half of Salamanders body began to fall towards the ground with Fana on it.

"Ive failed, I'm sorry Licht," she thought as another image flashed through her mind. This one of her sitting on the ground in ruins. Standing in front of her was Licht with his arm stretched out to her, but this version of Licht looked exactly like the one Yami and Asta fought back in the cave. She tried to reach out for him with her small arm before her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry," she thought.


	49. Part 49: Former students

**Part 49: Former students **

After Asta had used his new special move against Fana and the fire spirit Salamander, it looked like the members from the black bulls had won. Back deep in the witches forest the queen herself watched the events happen from one of the two big glowing orbs in the room.

"That imperfect boy was able to win, it looks like he wasn't all talk after all," she said watching as the black bulls cheered, before looking towards the other large orb that displayed an image of the diamond kingdom forces, "As for them," she said as the image moved revealing Fanzell was flying on his broom in front of them as wind surrounded the front of his broom.

"Oh so what do we have here, you know theres something about him that seems familiar," Ladros said looking excited.

"Mars, you remember me right?" Fanzell asked looking at the spikey haired mage who didn't respond, but instead stared at the wind mage with a calm look on his face when Ladros spoke up.

"Oh wait I remember you now you are old teacher now aren't you," he said still smiling, "This just got a whole lot more interesting," he said spreading his arms wide and a blue laser shot at Fanzell.

Fanzell took out his wind sword blocking the the laser but it still made him shake from where he stood on his broom, "Oh you still got some skills don't you teach," said Ladros while Mars continued to watch, the expression on his face not changing.

"I'm going to ask this only once, will you please leave this place?" He asked looking serious as he held his sword by his side.

"Sorry no can do, you see our king isn't feeling the best these days," said Ladros, "So we heard the queen of witches has been alive for a long time and so we members of the eight shining generals were sent here to capture her so we can find out how she does it," he said while gesturing to himself and Mars making Fanzell look surprised.

"I knew their power increased since the last time I saw them, but to think they had come that far," he thought while holding his sword back ready to fight as he remembered when he taught both Ladros and Mars back when they were younger, "This is the only way I can make up for what Ive done,".

In another part of the forest Mariella was still leading a group of witches, while in another part Domina was modifying the small security golems, after finishing working on the parts for one of them, the back of it closed up, "Alright its all set now," she said smiling.

Fanzell then flew his broom towards Mars and Ladros, "Oh look here he comes now," Ladros said, but look surprised when his old teacher flew above him and started attacking the other mages.

"**Wind creation magic, emperor of slashing wind, wind shot**," he said pointing his sword forward as a small wind swords shot out out of the wind blade. The small wind swords hit their targets making the mages fall of their brooms.

"Just who is this guy?" Asked one of them before Fanzell struck him down.

"Wait I recognize him, hes the traitor Fanzell Kruger, he was a General in the army and a combat instructor," one mage said recognizing Fanzells face, "Hes also got a large bounty on his head, so lets take him down," he said before Fanzel took him down as well.

As Fanzell flew through the air he noticed Mars and Ladros hadn't moved from the spot at the head of their forces, "With all their power it wouldn't be easy for them to hit me without hitting their own guys," he thought before going back to fighting.

"Theres only one of them so just enter formation six and we can take them down," a red haired mage said. But as the mages around him readied their spells to fire they were all hit by spells from below them, "What the," said looking down only to see Mariella along with the witches she had been leading through the forest.

"When you face your opponent make sure you come with three times their forces, that's what my master taught me," she said smiling before stretching her left arm out, "Don't stop, keep on firing," she said as the witches followed her instructions and started shooting down more of the diamond kingdom mages.

"All teams take formation fifteen, we can still win," he said before the mages he pointed at were blasted out of the sky as well, "How is this happening," he said before Mariella appeared behind him.

"Easy, its because its what I would have done," she said as her mind flashed back to when she was still an assassin for the diamond kingdoms army, "I took so many life's back then just because I did what I was ordered to do, I'm not even sure if I'm trying to make up for what ive done," she thought when the red haired diamond kingdom mage turned to look back at her.

"Your on their side to, you traitor," he said before Mariella trapped him in ice.

"Sorry but if I didn't live the person who helped saved me," she said as an image of Astas face flashed through her mind, "He wouldn't be happy with me," she said smiling.

Mariella who had been standing next to one of the witches had been watching what happened, "She took them down so easily," the witch said looking surprised.

"Yeah well that's Mariella for you shes really something, now its our turn," she said pressing a button a remote she had been holding and a few moments later the golems she had modified flew over to different groups of diamond kingdom mages.

"Hey whats that thing," one of them said before it exploded making them fall of their brooms and the same happened with the other diamond kingdom mages that were near a golem.

"Yes, with just a few changes these security golems could be changed into flying bombs," said Mariella smiling like when she had took out the vanish all earlier when they were sneaking into the forest.

"But the ingredients must have cost you a lot of Yule," the witch standing next to her said with a confused look on her face while Domina continued to smile.

"Actually the ingredients for it only cost me three thousand Yule so it wasn't that much," she said before pointing her wand forward along with the large group of witches behind her doing the same.

"Alright lets show them how determined we witches can be and we won't let them take it away," she said looking serious and the other witches yelled in agreement before they fired their own spells at the enemy.

Back up in the sky, "Hey teach I hope you didn't forget about me," said Ladros as another blue laser fired at Fanzell who dodged it before flying in front of him.

"**Wind binding magic, emperor of slashing wind, whirlwind**," he said pointing his sword at Ladros where four small tornadoes trapped his arms and legs. But Ladros just smiled while his grimoire floated in front of him.

"Ladros always had strong protection magic, so I needed something strong to stop him," thought Fanzell before swinging his sword across Ladros chest, but as he landed the strike his mind flashed back to when he was a combat instructor.

_Flashback:_

Somewhere in the diamond kingdom, inside what looked like an arena, Fanzell was training his students and the one he was teaching how to use a sword was a younger Mars. Ladros whose eyes looked normal back then, was training with his magic.

"Here you just need to concentrate," Fanzell instructed him and sure enough his magic power started shining brighter.

After the training he stood in front of his students, "Now make sure you all remember this, your to only use the stuff I thought you to protect people," Fanzell said looking serious.

"Yes," all the students said. While most of them smiled, Mars just calmly looked up at his teacher.

_FLashback end_

"I'm going to ask you this one more time, will you leave and its people alone?" Fanzell asked Ladros only to see he was still smiling.

"Sorry teach no can do, you know we diamond kingdom work we take what we want no matter how much force we have to use," he said laughing.

"Yeah that's one of the reasons why I left," said Ladros holding up his sword when Mars spoke up as he flew his piece of crystal towards them.

"Stop, if you do anything youll die," he said looking serious.

"Mars, out of all the students I thought he was the most skilled," thought Fanzell, before pointing his left hand at his other former student, "**Wind creation magic, emperors whip**," he said as wind formed into the form whip from his left hand, grabbing Mars with it and throwing him away from the battle.

"Now," said Fanzell as he flew his broom above Ladros, "**Wind magic, emperor of slashing wind, gale**," he said pushing the sword into Ladros chest as he began to scream with the force of the wind hitting him.

"No please stop, I just can't take anymore," he said before smiling which made Fanzell look surprised, "No I seriously cant take much more," he said as his body began to absorb the wind near his chest where a large red jewel was in the middle of it.

"Whats going on," said Fanzell as he made his broom fly away from Ladros as he was now free from his binding magic.

"Yeah you see teach after you left they did one of those upgrade surgery's on me and it worked great," said Ladros, "Because I gained the ability to both absorb and imitation and teach I have to ask, you didn't happen to bring anyone important with you into the forest did you, like someone you love perhaps," he said making Fanzell look shocked while he grinned.

"Because if I were you, I would go check on them now," he said as Fanzell quickly turned his broom around and began to fly away towards Dominas location, but as that happened more blues laser shot out from around Ladros.

"**Million lasers**," he said as multiple lasers started hitting all over the forest and when some diamond kingdom mages got too close they ended up being hit by the attack as well.

When the dust cleared multiple trees had fallen, along with both witches and diamond kingdom mages, "Oops, looks like I accidentally hit some of my own forces oh and what do you know," he said looking toward Fanzell who lied on the ground and was holding his right hand up. It was pointing toward Domina who was being protected by a dome made out of his wind magic.

"Domina," said Fanzell before his hand dropped and the spell protecting Domina vanished.

"Zell," she said looking worried before Ladros landed next to her and picked her up from the ground by the front of her cloak.

"Well who do we have here, you look familiar too, oh wait your that little minx he had tried to run away with aren't you," said Ladros smirking.

"Ladros, please don't do this, use your power for good," said Fanzell trying too move but could only push himself up from the ground.

"Oh would you give it a rest already with that crap, theres only one thing that matters and that's getting stronger, how else did you think I was able to get his far to the point I was made one of eight," said Ladros smiling, "Your ideas of how we should use our power bugged me, the only thing that matters is destroying our enemies, that's why you lost that power struggle so long ago and ran away all scared," he said before Domina hit him across the face with her wand, her magic power shining at the end of it.

"How dare you, Zell is no coward," said Domina with angered look on her face while Ladros continued to smile despite being hit across the face.

"You know what teach, I'm gonna kill her before I kill you," he said before tossing Domina into the air.

Domina while in the air tried to reach out to Fanzell as Ladros made a blue sphere appeared in his hand before firing it towards her, Fanzell could only watched with a frightened look on his face. But before the large blue sphere hit his fiancé it was cut in half by a large crystal sword.

"Huh," said Ladros while Mars landed on the ground while carrying Domina.

"Mars," Fanzell said looking confused.

"This isnt our mission, we are to only retrieve the queen of witches lets just leave them here," said Mars as his sword flew behind him and began to vanish since it had completed its mission.

"What are you talking about Mars, these people are traitors so why shouldn't we took care of them, you're a traitor to the kingdom if your trying to protect them," said Ladros.

"Well then I guess I'm a traitor," said Mars calmly while Fanzell and Domina looked surprised by what he said.

Ladros looked annoyed for a second before he began to laugh, "Haha, this is perfect, you know I always knew when I began my climb my way to the top that you would get in my way," he said as blue lights appeared around him, "But now I can kill you legally," he said as blue lasers fried at Mars who dodged them as he dropped both Domina and Fanzell onto a piece of crystal as he pointed his left hand at them.

"Now **Flame recovery magic, phoenix robe**," he said as flames surrounded the two of them and began to heal their injuries.

"Why are you doing this Mars, hes right you know we are traitors," Fanzell said looking confused.

"Lets just say what you said really hit home, that's why I'm going to use my power to protect people," he said making his old teacher look surprised before he had to dodge another one of Ladros attacks.

"This is perfect, I get to kill my teacher and the guy I hate in just one day," Ladros said happily before two ice daggers stabbed into his back making him look annoyed.

"Mariella," said Fanzell and Domina noticing the black haired girl standing next to a tree , she was covered in a few injury's from being caught up in Ladros attack from earlier.

"My master maybe old but he deserves more respect then what your giving him," she said looking annoyed while Ladros just smiled as the ice daggers began to vanish.

"Well if your going to use magic can you make it stronger then that, its not even good enough to snack on," he said before firing a blue laser in her direction, only for Mars to pick her up from the ground and jump onto another piece of crystal as he began to fly away with the other piece carrying Fanzell and Domina following him.

"This is looking bad, how do we even stop him," said Fanzell looking back to see Ladros get onto his flying carpet.

"His powers basically unstoppable, but I do know a few ways we can defeat him," said Mars as he continued flying forward, "The first is we hit him with enough magic power until he can no longer absorb it and it explodes, we can use sprit magic or the queen of witches to help with that, the other way is the power of anti magic," he said making Fanzell look surprised.

"Anti magic, how does he know about something like that, Asta," he thought before smiling, "Great I know just the guy that can help us with that one and hes just on the other side of this forest," he said as they flew towards the direction the black bulls were in as Ladros began to catch up with them.

"Did you all really think you can get away from me like that," he said before looking confused when he only noticed one piece of flying crystal ahead of him.

He then flew next to a tree where Fanzell and Mars had been waiting for him, "That uncontrollable power of yours," said Fanzell as he and Mars jumped into the air and he brought his right arm back covering it with his magic power.

"Is why its so easy to sneak up on you," said Mars doing the same with his left arm before the two of them punched Ladros with their magic enhanced fists, sending him flying into the air.

Over with the four black bulls, "Alright lady don't make a move we have you completely surrounded," Asta said holding up his two swords. Noelle, Finral and Vanessa standing behind him. But in front of him the forest was on fire and in the middle of it was Fana with the top of half of Slamander next to her as it stared at the black bulls.

"Come on you cant die yet, don't you have family that will be worried if something bad happened to you," said Asta, "These flames are really starting to get bad," he thought looking at the flames around the area.

Fana looked up with an angry look on her face as she held a hand next to her third eye that was glowing with magic power, "You vile humans, you dare speak like you understand my family," she said as magic power surrounded her body and what was left of Salamander making the four black bulls look surprised.

"Guess were not done with her yet," thought Noelle before holding her wand up, getting ready to continue the fight against Fana the hateful. None of the black bulls knowing that they had more company and a new threat on its way toward them.


	50. Part 50: Saving a friend

**Part 50: Saving a friend **

As the flames from the fire spirit Salamander grew bigger Finral looked surprised by it, "It has still that much power after Asta cut in half," he said.

"Will just have to keep on fighting until she stops," said Asta holding his swords out. Meanwhile not far from them was Fanzell who was back on a broom with his wind magic covering it and Mars flying on a piece of crystal next to him.

"Alright there he is and looks like their still fighting that flame spirit," said Fanzell as they were at a view where they could see the spot where the flame spirit continued to burn the area surrounding it.

"So that's the flame spirit Salamander, it does look powerful and it looks like it should be more then enough to take care of Ladros," Mars thought calmly as they flew forward.

"With things are they are now Asta wont be able to take on Ladros like this and speaking of which," Fanzell said turning around just in time to see his other former student catching up to them on his flying carpet.

"Hey you haven't forgotten about me have you, that punch of yours was really something but it will take more then that to get read of me," he said smiling as blue lights surrounded him, "**Million lasers**," he said firing off his spell at the two of them which made them dodge in the air. The two of them avoided the lasers long enough to reach the black bulls.

"Asta," said Fanzell getting the anti magic users attention.

"Hey old man Zell, what are you doing here and with that spiky haired dude?" He asked as the two of them flew above him.

"Never mind that will explain later," said Fanzell when Fana looked in Astas direction.

"Be gone," she said holding her right hand over her third eye as Salamander shot out a fireball in Astas direction.

"This isnt good," said Asta holding up his big anti magic sword with both of his hands as the fireball hit its flat side, "Alright now what am I suppose to do with this," he said.

"Just throw it in our direction," said Fanzell.

"Alright I have no idea what your plan is but I trust you," said Asta swinging his sword in their direction and the fireball was sent towards them where it ended up in a wind tunnel made form Fanzells magic.

"The wind will keeps us safe from the attack, but it would it will also lead straight to him," thought Fanzell as the wind tunnel began to change so its exit was facing Ladros who looked surprised as the fireball got closer to him.

"This magic theres so much of it, I don't think I can absorb that much," he said holding up his hands up beforre the fireball struck him masking him scream in pain as his body began to look like it burned from all the magic power it tried to absorb. His body began to fall to forest floor surrounded by red flames.

Fanzell and Mars landed on the ground in front of Asta, "Okay can someone explain what just happened and why your with him, hes a bad guy," he said pointing his sword at Mars who looked calmly while Asta looked him with an annoyed look on his face.

"Like I said it's a long story, but there will be time to explain later," Fanzell said looking towards the flame spirit.

"But hes an enemy," said Asta looking towards Mars again this time with an angry look on his face, "I still haven't forgotten how your hurt Noelle you big jerk," he said.

"Listen Asta was it, just to make everything clear I'm not your enemy and my names Mars by the way, you little shrimp," said Mars making Asta look annoyed, "But as of now we have bigger problems," he said.

"Alright," said Asta as Mars looked closely at the flame spirt.

"So this is the flame spirits power, but the flames its using are just like mine and the person using them," he said looking down at the person that was using the flame spirit only to looked shocked when he saw her face, "No wait, it cant be," he said as memories from his past flashed through his mind.

_Flashback: _

Somewhere in the dark red room diamond kingdom mages created target for Mars to destroy with his mineral magic. After one target was destroyed more would appear and even thought he looked tired from using his magic he would keep firing more shards and destroyed the targets.

After the training he walked the hallways of the building wiping the sweat from his face, "This training is exhausting, but I know I have to complete so I can become stronger," he thought looking down when a female voice spoke up from behind him.

"Is the training be a little tough on you Mars," she said and he wiped his eyes to see Fana smiling at him.

"No I'm fine," he said.

"I know you'll do great and make sure to remember that the reason why were getting stronger is so that we can protect the people we love," she said looking out the window next to them.

"The people we love, when I thought about that the only person I could think about was you Fana," thought Mars as he looked outside with her. At another time as the sun set the two of them stood together again.

"Who do you think will be the first of us to leave, I think it will be you Mars," said Fana making him look surprised, "I know you will, I would really like it if I could see the outside the world someday," she said.

"Then will go see it together," said Mars making the Fana look confused by his words, "After I leave here Ill wait for you and that way we can go see the outside world together," he said looking determined while Fana looked confused for a few more moments before she smiled.

"Right," she said.

But not long after their promise was made, the battle to see who would go on took place and there could only be one survivor. Mars being the one to kill Fana, she died in front of him and told him that this was the only way he could live.

_Flashback end_

"This can't be possible, I killed her I saw it myself," said Mars looking shocked before taking a step forward, "FANA," he yelled getting her attention as she looked up with an angered look on her face.

"Its me, you remember me don't you its me Mars," said Mars walking forward only for Asta to hold him back.

"What do you think your doing, if you get any closer she'll roast you alive," he said as he struggled to hold him back.

"Fana its me, don't you recognize me," He said calling out to her again.

Fanzell looked confused, "Wait Fana," he said before looking surprised as he looked at her face, "Wait I remember her, I taught her a long time ago," he thought as an image of younger, smiling Fana flashed through his mind, "But I had heard she had died during one of Morris human experiments," he thought looking angry as he remembered how the diamond kingdom trained their soldiers after he left.

"You despicable humans, you don't know who Iam, ill make you all pay," Fana said as her body flew into the air and Salamanders body changed. This time bigger and covered in flames as it grew.

"Oh no she's getting all self destruction," said Finral as he remembered when Veto tried to self destruct back in the underwater temple.

"If we don't do anything this whole place is going to be destroyed," Vanessa said looking annoyed as the flames continued to grow.

"Alright you overgrown lizard give me everything you got," said Asta looking determined.

"Asta," said Noelle as she looked at her boyfriend who was still ready to fight even though the conditions changed, "That's right, if anyone can beat this thing it will be his anti magic," she thought smiling before the Salamander shot out multiple red fireballs which Asta destroyed with his anti magic sword.

"**Sea dragons lair**," Noelle said making a water dome to protect herself, Finral and Vanessa. Fanzell was outside dodging the attacks.

"This isnt good, with my strings and Finral spacial magic were still not able to do a thing out here," said Vanessa looking annoyed before noticing Mars take a direct hit from one of the fireballs.

"Mars what are you doing, use your magic to protect yourself," Fanzell said looking serious.

"I'm sorry master but I cant," Mars said looking down before he was hit with another fireball, this one making a making small injury's on his face.

"Mars if you don't do anything you'll be killed," said Fanzell.

"Then its what I deserve, Im the one who killed Fana after all," said Mars still looking down before someone punched him across the face making him step back and he looked to see it was Asta who struck him, "Hey,".

"What do you think your doing, are you even sure shes you're friend because she has three eyes and is with the eye of the midnight sun," said Asta looking annoyed and the same look appeared on Mars face before he grabbed him front of his magic knights robe.

"Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't never forget the face of a dear friend," he said looking serious.

"A dear friend huh," said Asta as an image of Yuno, the others from the church and Noelle flashed through his mind. He then head butted Mars who didn't flinch as Asta looked him in the eyes with a serious look on his face, "Then quit acting like you wanna die because this way you have a chance to save her," he said as Mars let him go and the two of them faced the Flame spirit as the flames on its body continued to get bigger. The plant life from the ground turning to ash.

"Back when I fought Veto I didn't have the strength to stop him from self destructing," thought Asta as an image of Veto screaming despair flashed through his mind.

"I killed my childhood friend and I wasn't able to anything about it," thought Mars before he and Asta spoke up at the same time and yelled.

"THAT'S WHY THIS TIME I WONT FAIL,".

The two of them started running towards the Flame spirit who shot more fireballs at them and Asta sliced through each one ahead of him with his sword.

"**Mineral magic, levitan**," said Mars holding his hand in the air as his big crystal sword appeared and started cutting through the fireballs that were being sent at him.

"Those two are so determined, I know if anyone can reach out to Fana it will be the two of them," said Fanzell smiling at his students determination when the two of them got closer some of their clothes began to burn away. Most of their top half clothing gone leaving them bare chested.

"Man this isn't good," said Asta as began to be covered in injury's before he was covered in flames, but these ones didn't hurt him as some of is injury's began to heal, "What is this," he said looking at the flames, only to see the same one on Mars.

"Don't worry its my magic, I used **Phoenix robe**, can you still move," said Mars only for Asta to smile.

"Of course, as long as this thing keeps me from getting hurt I can keep on going," said Asta walking forward as Mars watched him.

"Last time I fought him he seemed like a reckless loud mouth, but after that I remembered the other clover kingdom knights I fought over the years, I now realize that all the belief those knights uphold, he upholds all of them," thought Mars as he caught up to him, "Hes a true knight,".

"You holding up okay," said Asta looking at Mars as his began to be covered in small burns.

"This is nothing compared to the pain that Fana has had to go through, so ill keep on fighting no matter what," said Mars.

Asta smiled as he thought about his own opinion on Mars, "Back in dungeon he acted more like a doll with no emotions, but now he seems different from back then," he thought, "With that magic and determination I know he will be one of the strongest," he thought as the two of them got closer.

"Stay away, I will destroy you all," said Fana as the flames got even bigger making Asta ad Mars stop for a moment as small burns began to appear on their faces, but despite the pain they felt they continued moving forward.

"Looks like things here are starting to get really serious, you should all back up for now," said Fanzell looking towards the water dome as it fell. He looked surprised by how serious the three black bulls looked, "I see, their not going anywhere because they have faith in their squad mate, if that's the case then I'll have faith in my students," he thought smiling.

"Its over, this time you will meet your end," said Fana as the ground began to shake from her magic power while in another part of the Forest, Domina and Mariella were helping the inured the witches when they looked up as they felt the magic power.

"Somethings not right here, it cant be transformation magic so someone has to be using some kind of spell on her," said Fanzell before looking at Fanas forehead where the third eye was glowing with magic power, "That third eye, someone's using that to control Fana," he said.

"I will destroy this place, with all of you along with it," said Fana as she held a hand over her third eye that was still glowing with magic power and she looked like she was in pain.

"Theres no way I'm going to let that happen," said Asta as he dug his feet into the ground making it crack from the pressure before he jumped into the air and cut his sword right through Salamander once again. The Flame spirit vanished along with the flames as Fana landed on the ground.

"Alright, that did it," said Asta smiling before Fana spoke up.

"No, its not over yet," she said as flames shot up from around her body as she screamed in anger. Then Asta looked surprised when Mars ran past him and wrapped his arms around Fana as he held her close even. Even though her flames began to burn him.

"Its me Fana your friend, I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you back then," said Mars while Fana still looked angry as her flames got bigger, "Remember the promise that we made that we would go see the outside world, we've made it now so lets go see it all together," he said looking serious when Fana looked surprised as memory's flashed through her mind.

_Flashback: _

The young Fana stood behind a younger Mars, "Don't push yourself to hard okay Fana, ill wait for you outside no matter how long it takes so we can see the world together," he said.

"Right, Mars," she said smiling.

Then the memory changed to when the elves were being shot down by beams of light as one of the elves blamed the human for what was happening before the magic cirle in the sky got bigger and more beams of light shot down.

_Flashback end _

"Please just come back Fana," said Mars before he noticed the flames had stopped. Then the dark clouds above them began to vanish as the sun began to shine down on the two of them. Mars looked at Fanas face as the third eye began to vanish in tiny pieces before being completely gone.

"Lets go then," said Fana making Mars look surprised as she smiled, "We did promise each other after all, Mars,".

It was at this moment Mars knew he wasn't looking at Fana the hateful from the third eye, it was Fana the one he thought he had killed so long ago. Tears began to appear flow out of his eyes, "Fana," he said smiling.

"Hey what's wrong," she said looking confused as she reached out to touch his face but he just hugged her again as the tears poured down his face. She looked confused for a moment before she smiled and hugged him back.

"Now its over," said Asta smiling at the sight.

"Thank goodness," said Vanessa while Finral was crying tears of jealousy.

"It's so not fair," he said.

Noelle ran up to Asta and stood next to him as they started at the sight of the two friends being reunited. It reminded the young couple of the moment back when Asta remembered their first meeting.

"Its about time," said Fanzell smiling at the sight of two of his students. There was silecne as the others watched as Mars and Fana enjoyed their reunion.


	51. Part 51: Ladros rematch

**Part 51: Ladros rematch **

"Looks like their going to be okay now," said Noelle smiling as Mars and Fana stopped hugging as Mars then walked over to Asta.

"Thank you Asta, I wouldn't have been able to save her if it wasn't for you," he said holding out his right hand which made Asta look confused as he remembered the way Mars spoke back when they fought in the dungeon. He then smiled as he shook his hand, "No that was all you," he said when Fana stood next to Mars.

"Do you all know each other already Mars, it's amazing you've already made a friend in the outside world," she said smiling.

"Well were not actually," said Mars before Asta interrupted him as he began to slap his right shoulder.

"Of course were friends, we had a fight when we first met but everything's all good now, haha," he said laughing while Mars looked a little a little annoyed.

"That hurts you know," he said as his shoulders were covered with his mineral magic and when Astas hand hit off against it he brought his hand back looking like he was in pain. Mars then looked towards Noelle, "Also I believe you an apology as well for what happened back in the dungeon, I wasn't really myself back then," he said.

Noelle smiled making Mars look surprised, "Its okay, I can tell just like Asta that you've changed since then, otherwise you wouldn't have fought so well together," she said.

"Oh are you two together," said Fana.

"Yeah but first I gotta ask, do you," said Asta before Finral and Vanessa ran up to him and began pummeling him like earlier after his arms were healed.

"What did we tell you about being so reckless huh," said Finral.

"Yeah yo could have been burned real badly and will you get dressed already," said Vanessa while Fanzell approached Fana and Mars.

"Well look at that, you really are an outstanding pupil Mars," he said looking proud of his students.

"It all thanks to your teaching Master," said Mars.

"Wait, Master Fanzell," said Fana looking surprised to see her old teacher before he brought the two of them into a hug.

"I'm just so glad you two are alive," he said sounding relieved as his shoulder shook.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest Domina and Mariella were treating some of the injured witches. After Domina finished bandaging one of them she nodded at Mariella before the two of them headed toward another area.

"So do you remember anything about how you ended up going bad?" Asta asked Fana who placed on her forehead as she began to think.

"My memory's a little fuzzy, but I think it started sometime after the training," she said as she began to think back.

_Flashback:_

She saw the outline of a man as he began to speak, "Wait shes alive, how is this possible, is it because of that Phoenix magic," he said before sounding happy that the situation had changed, "Good, she should be strong enough to take a magic stone then,".

The next time he spoke he sounded annoyed, "This isnt right, the magic stone was suppose to increase her magic power but theres none coming from her at all, toss her away were done here," she saw the mans face vanish. But only a few moments later another outline of a person appeared.

"How awful, to think you were once my friend and now look at what has happened to you," he said before holding up his right hand, "If the humans are so quick to destroy themselves then we will gladly help them, however you will need you body so you can live," he said stretching his hand out.

_Flashback end_

"I think that person used that spell to control me and I had no control over myself but I could still feel all their hatred," said Fana.

"And I was so oblivious to what you were going through, I'm sorry," said Mars.

"No its not your fault theres nothing you could have done, after all we were brought back together in the end," said Fana waving her hands to reassure him before he placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Well from now on I wont let you go," he said before noticing she looked embarrassed.

"Yeah lets stay together," she said.

"Yes of course," said Mars looking embarrassed as well while Vanessa smiled at the two of them.

"Looks like things are starting to get real hot out here, kind of reminds me of you two before you started dating," said Vanessa looking at Asta and Noelle who blushed from her words.

"Well we hadnt seen each other in a long time," said Asta rubbing the back of his head, "Plus I kind of forgot about the time we first met," he said.

"We also had other things to focus on at the time," said Noelle brushing back her hair but still blushing, "Then there was that night when he gave me my wand, oh what am I thinking," she thought putting her hands on her cheeks.

"Two childhood friends reunited after being separated for so long, its so beautiful," said Finral looking up with a smile while crying.

"Whoa Finral I cant tell if your sad or happy," said Asta looking confused, "Didn't you have any childhood friends of your own?" He asked which made Finral look at him with the odd look still on his face.

"I'm sad, jealous and happy at the same time and honestly Asta do I really look like the guy that had child hood friends," said Finral still crying.

"What but I had a bunch back in the village, everyone at the church," said Asta calmly before looking over at Noelle, "Hey you still thought of me as your friend after you left the forest right,".

"Yes and now were something more," said Noelle smiling before placing a kiss on his cheek which made Finral cry more tears while Asta rubbed his cheek with a smile on his face before he thought of something.

"Still I wish we knew what the eye of the midnight was doing here in the first place," he said before they all looked at Fana who suddenly held a hand over her forehead.

"Whats wrong?" Mars asked.

"The people who controlled me , I think I'm still connected to their thoughts," she said, "The reason they came here was to retrieve the magic stone," she said making the black bulls look surprised.

"Wait your saying there's another one here," said Vanessa.

"Then we better head back to the queen of witches now," said Finral.

"Hang on, first we need to make sure that all the injured are alright, Domina, Mariella and the other witches," Fanzell said before he sensed something coming from the forest and looked to see dark cloud of magic emerging from it, "Wait that's impossible, his magic power was gone," he said before multiple lasers shot up from above the trees.

"Look out," he said warning the other as Mars quickly grabbed onto Fana as his Mineral magic formed an armor around his upper body and Asta held onto Noelle as he took out his big anti magic sword before the lasers hit the ground around them making a large smoke cloud.

"That sure was a lot of magic power after all, sure took me a while to absorb all of it," said Ladros walking out of the forest with a smile on his face. He didn't seem to take much damage from Salamanders attack accept that his shirt now had bigger opening in the middle.

On the ground Mars back was exposed from the attack as he covered Fana, "Mars, don't worry ill heal you," she said putting a hand to his back but she looked surprised when nothing happened, "My magic, whats happening," she thought before her former teacher spoke up.

"Ladros, how did you survive," Fanzell said trying to sit up from whee he was lying on the ground, "This is insane, Salamander did even have that much magic power," he thought sensing the magic power coming from Ladros.

"Oh your still alive teach, well what can I say I spat out all the magic power I had first before absorbing it all back in," said Ladros before looking over at Mars and Fana, "I have to ask, what is with you good types and saving people," he said before blasting Mars with magic energy which made him shake.

"No please stop," said Fana.

"Don't do this Ladros," said Fanzell looking annoyed but also worried for his other students.

"Then he shouldn't have gotten in my way, I cant wait to see what her magic tastes like," Ladros said looking excited before firing multiple lasers at Mars and Fana. But Asta jumped out from the smoke hitting multiple lasers with the demon dweller sword.

"Hey stay out of this shorty, this gots nothing to do with," he said before a blast of water hit the ground near him, sending him flying back, "Oh great what now," he said looking annoyed before Noelle emerged from the smoke holding her wand up.

"This definitely involves us," said Noelle looking over at Finral and Vanessa who were lying on the ground looking injured from the blast.

"If you think you can get away and hurt my friends, your wrong," said Asta.

"Asta," said Mars before the anti magic user rushed at Ladros who stood up holding his hands.

"Now hold on, your that magic less knight kid right," he said making Asta look confused, "Hey I know how you feel, I mean I dint have any magical attribute so I understand your pain, but I still had magic unlike you in the end," he said laughing.

"Whats your point," said Noelle.

"I'm talking to the shorty little royal so I can offer him the chance to join me, what do you say you could even be my right hand man and will take down the whole diamond kingdom," said Ladros smiling but thought, "It's a lie of course because in the end I'm going to take all those anti magic powers for myself," he thought before Asta spoke up.

"Yeah right, I'm going to be the clover kingdoms wizard king," he said swiping his sword at Ladros who jumped back onto a fallen tree branch that began to be covered with his magic power before flying up.

"Wizard king huh, keep dreaming kid because your going to lose," he said firing multiple lasers down at Asta who took out his other sword and began reflecting them before Noelle rushed over to him, holding up her wand.

"**Water creation magic, sea dragons lair**," she said as a large water dome covered the two of them as the lasers hit off against it.

"Oh nice magic, but I wonder how much longer youll be able to keep you up because without your spacial magic user you two wont be able to do much with long range attacks," said Ladros as he continued to fire lasers down at them making more smoke go up, "Once I'm done with you two, ill go after Mars and his little girlfriend," he said.

"You holding up okay Noelle," said Asta.

"Of course, but I'm not sure how much magic power I have left to keep holding this up," said Noelle looking determined.

"Why are you two even fighting for them, friends are just things you use so you can make you way to the top and that's how ive gone this far to even become one of the eight shining generals," said Ladros laughing before something was thrown form the smoke and it stabbed into his left shoulder making him looked shocked as he saw it was the demon dweller sword that stabbed into him.

"He threw his sword," thought Ladros as he began to fall to the ground, the magic power surrounding the tree branch vanishing, "Whats happening, I can barely use my magic, is this the swords power," he thought before landing on the ground as the water dome fell and Asta started walking towards him.

"Let me tell you something, friends aren't things you can use to move ahead in life," said Asta, "They're there too fight alongside you and more importantly they're there to help you become stronger," he said remembering when Captain Yami thought him how to read a persons Ki and earliier when Finral and Vanessa helped him use his move, bull thrust.

"They're what makes us strong," said Asta pointing his big anti magic sword at Ladros who looked frightened.

"Okay I get it now just take out the spike already, I don't think I can last much longer," he said as he thought, "I need to think quick, I wont be able to use my magic properly with this sword stuck in me,".

"Don't lie your going to be just fine, I made sure not hit any of your vital points," said Asta stepping closer which Ladros begin to sweat.

"I understand just take it out already," said Ladros as magic power began to surround his right hand, "I can only hope to dodge this," he thought.

"Looks like the only way I'm going to get you to listen is if I hit you in the head and knock you out," said Asta holding up his sword, but as he brought it down Ladros blasted the ground next to him and sent himself flying into the air.

"If I use reinforcement magic, I should be able to get this out myself," Ladros thought as he grabbed onto the blade of the demon dweller sword that looked like it began absorbing his power before he pulled it out while screaming and letting it fall to the ground, "I only have enough magic left for two more magic bullets, it should do the trick," he thought as he landed on the ground and began to slowly run over to Mars and Fana.

"Hey," said Asta before Ladros picked up Fana from the ground with Mars still lying on the ground.

"Now Fana I'm going to need you to use that powerful spell of yours okay," said Ladros smiling while Fana looked confused not knowing what he meant.

"What spell," she said only for Ladros to blast Mars with a blast of Magic that sent him flying into the air, "No," she said trying to escape from Ladros grip but couldn't.

"One more blast should be able to kill him," said Ladros smirking while Fana looked frightened.

"No, I WONT LET YOU," she yelled as Flames shot up from around her, taking the form of a Salamanders head as it looked angrily down at Ladros.

"Oh yeah now that's what I'm talking about," said Ladros as the flames shot down at him making an explosion. Fana landed on the ground next to Mars as the smoke began to clear revealing Ladros with a flame cape on his back. His hands covered by flaming claws and his hair standing up.

"Wow, I was right this is the best magic ive ever absorbed," said Ladros before laughing, "With this power I'm even more power then the eight shining general and I can take over the entire diamond kingdom for myself,".

"Theres so much magic power," said Noelle looking shocked.

"We can't give up yet," said Asta holding up his sword before Ladros looked directly at him, his smile looking bigger then before.

"Guess I better finish what I started first," he said pointing his right hand at Asta and a few second later a small laser blasted a hole in his left shoulder surprising the anti magic user.

"I could read his ki, but I didn't even see that coming," he thought before Ladros blasted the ground in front of him and Noelle. The two of them were sent flying back and falling face down on the ground while Ladros laughed.

"Haha what I tell you, friends are only there to help you move forward, your next Mars and after you two can still be together as lab rats for the diamond kingdom," he said.

Back in the the queen of witches home one of the large glowing orbs displayed Asta lying on the ground, "Imperfect, since hes able to wield that sword I thought he would be from that certain bloodline," she said before holding up her right hand as the ends of her fingers began to glow with her magic power, "Time to show them who you really are,".

The middle of Astas body began to shake and the pulsing sound coming from him made Ladros look towards him with a confused look on his face. After his body shook again he growled as he opened his eyes, accept the right one was now red. As he griped the handle for his big anti magic sword darkness began to come out of his right hand before it began to cover the rest of his arm as he glared at Ladros.

Noelle looked looked up seeing the darkness covering Astas arm and saw the angry look on his face, "Whats happening," she said looking worried.


	52. Part 52: The power inside

**Parrt 52: The power inside **

As Astas transformation continued a black cocoon surrounded his body while dark clouds appeared in the sky and red lighting went off above everyone. Inside the cocoon Asta saw only darkness, "Wait what is happening, am I dead," he said as darkness changed into crows flying away, revealing a red sky behind them, "No I cant be dead I never got the chance to tell Noelle I lover her," he said as in image of Noelle appeared in front of him and she was smiling at him as she brushed her hair back.

"I havent event won," he said as he then saw an image of Yuno before that image vanished as well "Whats happening to me," he said before a voice spoke up from behind him

"So your finally here, haha," it said getting his attention. Asta looked surprised from the way the voice sounded as it laughed and when he turned around he found the voice came from a big dark winged monster that's eyes and mouth were red like the sky surrounding them. Where its feet would be was smoke.

"AHHH, JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU," Asta screamed looking shocked at the massive being in front of him.

"How rude of you, since ive been your companion for quiet some time now," said the dark being smiling.

"Yeah sorry I'm sure I would have remembered hanging around with something like you," said Asta looking serious.

"No matter I now finally have a chance to manifest myself into the real world, so just stay still and let me take over," it said stretching its left clawed arm to grab Asta from the air, but when its hand close around him Asta then reappeared behind it.

"Stop, what do you even want to even want with me?" He asked looking annoyed as the winged monster turned around to face him.

"I don't see what your complaining about it's a win win situation, with my power you can easily defeat him," it said.

"No way, I'm going to beat him with my own power," said Asta looking determined as it stretched out its arm to try and grab him again, but Asta dodged it and began to run up its arm as spikes came out of it, "You know it's a good thing your towering over me like this, it means I can use your own body to reach you," he said before the being slammed its arm down on him.

"Give up, what can a little runt like you hope to do to beat him and if you don't use my power you wont be able to save her," it said smiling. Astas mind then flashed back to when the chain user spoke to him, but then he remembered when he defeated him.

Asta the gripped the beings arms with his right hand that began to be covered in darkness along with the rest of his arm, "I wont lose to him and I will win," he sad before he yelled.

Outside the cocoon the sky had turned dark, "What is happening," Ladros said looking confused before the black cocoon vanished revealing Asta. His right arm holding the big anti magic sword, but his arm wasn't the only part of the transformation. The right side of his hair had turned black with a horn coming out of the side. There was one wing made out of darkness coming out of his back.

"My magic," he said before looking up with his right red, "Is never giving up," he said.

"What's happening," thought Fanzell looking confused by Astas sudden transformation.

"This feeling, it isn't magic power," Noelle thought as she stared up Asta who stood up facing Ladros who didn't seem shaken.

"S you had some transformation all of a sudden huh, well you still wont be able to win no matter what you do," he said before blasting Asta with with a large blast of flames, but Asta easily cut through them.

Ladros jumped into the sky and began to fire lasers from his flame arms down at the anti magic user who began to chase him in the air, revealing he could now fly. He dodged each of Ladros attacks before cutting him with his big anti magic sword.

"What's happening, his strength is nothing like it was before," thought Ladros before flying into the forest while still firing orange lasers at Asta who continued to dodge them as he flew after Valtos.

"Try this," said Valtos blasting at Asta from above creating a small cloud of smoke, which he flew out of and tried to slash him again but missed, "You didn't thing that same trick was gonna wok twice did you," he said laughing as he flew away when Asta threw the sword toward him.

"You missed," said Ladros looking forward but Asta was gone. He turned around just in time to see the Anti magic user grab the sword from the air and then cut into his cheek surprising him.

"My body feels so cold, like I'm under some frozen lake, but my strength feels unreal," Asta thought before he cut into Ladros right side making him fall towards the forest and continue the chase through out the forest as clouds of smoke went off from where the two of them were fighting.

At one point Asta had lost sight of Ladros before a beam of orange light shot towards him from his right and he blocked it with the sword making him grit his teeth as he tried to push it back. Ladros put more power into it as the beam cut further down the forest setting of an entire line of explosions. Ladros smiled before he looked shocked as ball of flames vanished revealing Asta flying in the air with both of his eyes glowing red.

Back with the queen of witches she watched as Asta landed on the ground and began to walk slowly to Ladros with angry look on his face, "Imperfect as you are your still able to wield the demon slayer sword, the sword is always emitting the power of anti magic and can even take away magic," she said, "When I saw you wield that sword I thought you were from that bloodline, but its since you have no mana the anti magics power flows through you," she said.

"When I healed you I removed its limitations in your body, now you have become stronger so that no magic can get in your way," she said, "To put it simply your defective, nothing special at all about you," she said, "But being nothing special is it what makes you special,".

"No I wont let you defeat me," said Ladros sending a blast of flames in the form of a red dragon at Asta who easily cut through the magic and began to chase Ladros in the air again as he fired off another beam of his magic. But Asta easily cut through it while keeping up with Ladros.

"Where I'd someone like you get this power," said Ladros unable to get further away as Asta got closer to catching up with him. The light shining from where Asta was cutting through the magic could be seen from below. Domina and Mariella noticed this along with Noelle who was looking amazed at the sight.

"A black shooting star," she said.

"No ive stepped on so many people to get here," said Ladros looking frightened before Asta cut through the rest of his beam.

"So you stepped on your friends to get this far huh, I'm going to you that their there to make us stronger," Asta said as his girmoire floated in front of him and the pages turned as he cut through Ladros, "**Black meteorite**,".

Ladros fell to the ground making smoke shoot up as Asta landed behind him. The anti magic user looked up with a serious look on his face as he held the demon slayer sword in the air, "So its over now, goodbye Ladros," thought Fanzell with a sad look on his face. Ladros may have tried to kill him and his fiance, but in the end he was still his student.

Ladros lied down on the ground, his chest covered in a large cut that was still bleeding as the crystal in the middle of it cracked, his face and body looking like it had been dried out, "This cant be, all my magic powers gone," he thought looking surprised as the crystals in his forehead shattered as well, "This is really it for me,".

Asta then began to walk over to Ladros with Noelle watching him, "The way he fought back there, it wasn't like the other times ive seen him fight and just what was that power," she thought looking worried as Asta stared down at Ladros with both his normal eye and red eye.

"If your going to kill me then just do it already," said Ladros.

There was few moments of silence before, "Yeah right I'm not going to kill you, you've hurt to many people and I'm gonna make sure that you apologize to all of them so theres no way I'm going to let you die," said Asta looking annoyed from Ladros words who looked confused by his sudden attitude change given the way they fought.

Ladros then smiled before laughing, "Wow your really something else kid, haha," he said before holding up his hands making an L with with his fingers, "Even with all that power you still got me good," he said as Asta spoke up looking down at him.

"Hey stay keep those eyes open alright so I know your not dying," he said while Ladros continued to smile up at him.

"This guy, I just know hes going to make his way to the top," thought Ladros, "Maybe if we had met each other a long time ago, we could have made each other better,".

"Thank you Asta," Fanzell thought while looking relieved.

Noelle smiled at the way Asta was acting, "Yeah that's definitely him, looks like I was worried for nothing," she thought as the black stuff covering him vanished.

"Huh its all gone, I wonder what that was all about," said Asta looking at his arms before looking towards the sky, "But that power I used it and it was amazing," he thought smiling as he clenched his fist, "I wonder if this how everyone else feels when they're using spells," he thought before looking shocked as he felt something.

"Ahh, my whole body is hurt somebody heal me," he said holding his arms looking like he was in pain.

"Were all a little beat up too you know," said Noelle calmly.

"Oh right sorry, wait I have an idea," said Asta before walking over to Mars who looked unconscious, "Hey you have recovery magic right, get up and heal me okay, cmon wake up," he said before shaking Mars head from side to side.

"Hey lady how about you," he said shaking Fana who was on top of Mars.

"Sorry about the extra weight," she said.

"No its alright, the pressure is actually very comforting," said Mars calmly which made Asta look surprised.

"Wow you really have changed," he said before looking determined, "All right then looks like ill have to carry you all back one by one, it's going to be tough but I know I can do it," he said before the queen of witches voice went off above him.

"That will not be necessary," she said as large amount of crows flew down to the ground in front of Asta surprising him. The crows moved aside revealing the queen of witches herself looking calm.

Vanessa opens her eyes as she saw the queen, "The queens here herself," she thought as Asta approached her.

"Well we as you can see we took down the eye of the midnight sun and those guys from the diamond kingdom, so I guess that makes us even for when you healed my arms," he said smiling.

"I see, imperfect as you are you were able to defeat them without having for me to interfere," the queen said calmly.

"Well if its not to much trouble do you think you can heal everyone now?" Asta asked.

"That also will not be necessary," she said stretching her hand out as a river of blood shot up from the ground and surrounding everyone on the ground, "**Blood creation magic, fresh blood execution ground**," she said as the river surrounded the area. Finral, Vanessa, Noelle, Fanzell, Mars, Fana and Ladros were lifted up from the ground and were tied to what looked like red shaped crosses. But each corner ended in a point.

"What are you doing," said Asta angrily looking at the queen before he began to scream in pain.

"It seems you have forgotten, Iam the queen here, so why would i take an order from someone like you," she said as her magic power surrounded her fingers and Asta screamed as red lines started appearing around his body making his eyes go white.

In another part of the forest Domina had a worried look on her face, "You don't have to be worried I'm hes alright," Mariella said trying to reassure her which made her smile.

"Your right, I'm sure he's fine," said Domina but she still looked worried as she looked towards the direction Fanzell and the others were in.

Asta continued to scream in pain, "Ever since I healed you ive had completely control over your blood, now you will listen to me, **Blood magic, puppets blood**," she said as red strings shot out from Astas body making him scream more.

"STOP IT," yelled Noelle and Vanessa before Asta stopped moving.

"Since you'll need to be able to move, you will be the one only one who needs to be healed," the queen said as red strings surround Asta before taking the form of a cocoon, "**Blood recovery magic, curse removing cocoon**," she said as Astas body was fully healed.

"Now since I'm not able to wield that sword, you will have to wield it for me," she said as Astas grimoire opened and the controlled Asta took out the demon slayer sword giving it a few swings.

"So that's what this is, she was after Astas anti magic this whole time," said Vanessa before bits of darkness came out of the demon slayer sword before it began covering Astas arm before forming a black cocoon around him. Asta stepped out of the cocoon in the same form he had used to defeat Ladros, looking angry as his eyes remained white from being controlled.

"Now as your for first mission, you will kill these weaklings," said the queen looking at the people who were held up by her magic. Some of them still unconscious and unaware of what was happening.

"Asta, no," said Noelle as she watched her controlled boyfriend yell into the air angrily.


	53. Part 53: Power to change destiny

**Part 53: Power to change destiny **

"Please stop this," said Vanessa calling out to the controlled Asta as he stood there in his new form holding out the demon slayer sword with an angry look on his face.

"Cmon Asta snap out of it," said Fanzell calling out to his student but didn't get a response.

"Now which one of those weakling shall I have you kill first, oh yes," she said looking toward Noelle, "She will be the first to go, its only fitting for royalty," she said as Asta began to walked towards Noelle slowly.

"Wait don't hurt her," said Vanessa as she struggled in her bindings.

"Come on Asta this isnt you, you cant let her do this," said Fanzell trying to reach out to his student but he only kept walking forward, "Its no use, we cant reach him," he thought when the queen spoke up.

"How amusing, a royalty of the clover kingdom struck down by its own blade," she said as Asta walked closer.

"This isnt you Asta, if I can just break out of this I can get read of that spell," said Noelle as she tried to escape from the bindings that held her up.

"Blood puppetry gives me complete control over the persons body, once its cast theres no way it can be undone," said the queen as Asta stood in front of Noelle, "Now kill her," she said as Asta brought down the sword and Noelle closed her eyes.

But after a few moments she then heard the sound of groaning, when she opened her eyes she looked down to see Asta holding his right arm up with his left as he struggled to keep the sword up, "Asta, that's it I knew your still in there," she said smiling.

"Good it looks like she doesn't have complete control over him yet," thought Fanzell as he looked over at the queen of witches who was now holding her right hand up with her magic power covering her fingers.

"This isn't right, he's not even conscious," she said as Asta started struggle more as the sword began to shake, "A magic less person like him shouldn't be able to disobey me," she said looking annoyed.

"Don't you dare look down on Asta," said Noelle looking annoyed making the queen of witches look surprised that she spoke up, given the situation, "Because hes going to become the wizard king," she said.

"That's right ,so please just let them go," said Vanessa getting the queens attention, "Ill stay here forever and I wont ever disobey you again," she said.

"Absolutely not," she answered making Vanessa look surprised by the look in her eyes, "He is going to kill every last one of these imperfect beings and you will stay here, my scribe once told me that you would leave this forest one day Vanessa and that you would one day return," she said before looking back at Asta.

"Though I never would have imagine you would have brought this kind of power back with you, a magic less boy wielding the power of anti magic," she said.

"Wait what do you mean?" Vanessa asked looking confused.

"You may have created some kind of bond with these people, but in the end you are my daughter, family and that ties us together," said the queen of witches as she stared back at Vanessa, "You are mine and just what did you learn from your experience out in the world," she said.

Vanessa then looked surprised as she thought about her past.

_Flashback: _

The younger Vanessa was sitting down in a large birdcage inside a building. There were windows in the room and she could see two witches fly by as they talked about going to a cake shop outside the forest, "Wait don't go, take me with you," she said rushing over to the bars of the cage. But the witches outside couldn't hear her and she looked down sadly when a voice spoke up from the window.

"Vanessa," she said and she looked up to see the queen of witches.

"Your majesty cant I please just go outside?" She asked.

"No you will remain here until you've learned the power to control destiny," said the queen of witches.

"But ive already tried over and over again, I just don't think my thread magic can do something like that," Vanessa said sadly as her strings moved around her in circles.

"Imperfect, all you need is more training, you are mine so you will not fail," she said began to fly away while the young Vanessa called out to her hoping to change her mind but she didn't respond.

Many years passed by and Vanessa still wasn't able to use her thread magic the way the queen of witches wanted her to. She was able to make some dolls out of her magic, she would pretend to have conversations with them, but in the end she would become sad because she remembered that they were still things created with her magic and she would cry as they vanished.

One day she heard commotion coming from outside, "Whats going on out there," she said lighting her head up from the table when a witch spoke up from the outside.

"Ah, is that a man," she said. A few minutes later there was crash into the wall that created a hole in the cage.

Vanessa shielded her eyes and when she looked up she saw a black haired man wielding a katana, it was a younger Yami, "Man whats their problem, all I was trying to do was some marital arts training," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"It's a man," thought Vanessa looking surprised.

"Still that old woman was something else, just what kind of power was that," he said and Vanessa realized he was taking about the queen, "Oh sorry about the hole in the wall by the way, this your place," he said.

"Uh yes, I was told to stay in this cage by the queen," she said sounding nervous.

"What like a caged bird, well now that theres a hole in your wall I guess you could now fly out," Yami said while pointing at the hole he had just fallen through.

"No I cant, its my faith to stay here," she said turning away.

"Mr faith huh, yeah me and that guy don't really get along that well," said Yami before looking serious, "In the end its up to you to make your own path in life with your own choices," he said making her look surprised, "Well that old lady is powerful then me so I'm gonna go make run for it now, take care caged bird," he said waving as he began to walk away towards the hole.

"Make my own path with my own choices," she thought before looking determined and headed towards the hole, "If I'm a caged bird, then I should be able to fly free," she thought before running through the hole and escaping.

There were then the times she had with the black bulls. Meeting the different members, drinking and laughing whenever Luck was annoying Magna. When she was hanging out with Asta and Noelle on their trip to the capital. But there were two moments that meant to her the most.

Back long before Asta and Noelle joined the black bulls, Vanessa was walking outside the headquarters with a bottle in her hand when she heard yelling from within the forest, "Ill teach you to take my snack," said the annoyed voice of Magna and she looked to see hitting fire balls into the sky.

"Isn't it a little late for training," she said getting his attention and he looked back at her surprised since she was only wearing her underwear and black bulls robe.

"What are you doing wearing that outside," he said while she laughed.

"Um I making you embarrassed," she said.

"No," said Magna looking annoyed as he looked away while she sat down on his crazy cyclone.

"Come on sit back for a while," she said before taking a drink and Magna sighed before sitting down next to her.

"You know your heads gonna hurt a lot the next morning you know that right," said Magna.

"Oh are you not gonna take care of me," she said with a fake sad look on her face.

"Man were you always like this," he said smiling but then noticed the sad look on her face, "Uh damnit, sorry it just you never talk much about your past," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Magna, do you think were suppose to follow faith," said Vanessa looking up at the night sky.

"What no way," he said making her look at him to see he was smiling, "We make our own path and if faith gets in our way we just blast our way through," he said laughing while she smiled with a small blush on her face.

"Hes not all bad after all," she said as the two of them just stared up at the night sky. That night she had fallen asleep outside and the next morning she had woken up on the couch to the sound of Luck teasing Magna about carrying her in last night. But while Magna looked annoyed and tried to blast the lighting magic user Vanessa just smiled as her feelings had started to change for the flame magic user.

The next thing he remembered was all of the black bulls after Asta and Noelle joined. All of them sitting in a circle as they laughed and ate together.

_Flashback end_

"You want to know what I found out there, I found family I truly care about and I even found love," said Vanessa with tears in her eyes at the idea of losing the happiness she had found from leaving the forest.

"Imperfect, your are mine and then you will learn to use your power to control destiny itself," the queen said as she moved her hand as Asta continued to struggle to hold his sword as he groaned.

"I'm about to lose the family I found and they're about to lose people they care about to," thought Vanessa, without knowing her girmoire glowed with magic power, "If I really have that power, let me use it so I can save them," she thought as the pages in her grimoire turned to two blank pages where a new spell appeared.

Vanessa strings surrounded her in large circles as the queen of the witches looked at the sight as well. Then the strings formed a small red tornado before taking the form of a small red cat. The red cat landed on Vanessa head before meowing.

"The red thread of fate, the power to control destiny itself," said the queen of witches as the the cat landed on the ground.

"That's the red thread of fate, I didn't expect it to look like a cat," said Vanessa looking surprised.

"Well for now its time for you to kill her," said the queen as the controlled Asta let go of his right arm as the demon slayer swords blade got closer to Noelles face.

"Stop him," said Vanessa looking at the red cat. The cat jumped towards Asta placing its two front paws onto his back.

"It seems you don't have proper control over it yet, but with you training in time you will," the queen said as Asta brought up his sword.

"No," said Vanessa as the queen of witches looked surprised about something.

"Wait something doesn't feel right," she thought, "Its time to end this," she said before looking surprised again, "Didn't I say this a few moments before," she thought thinking Asta had cut Noelles head off, but instead he cut down the Red Cross holding her up and it fell back on the ground.

"No, try again," the queen said thinking she saw him stab Noelle in the stomach, but instead he had stabbed the ground next to her, "Fine try and kill that one," she said looking over at the unconscious Finral. The controlled Asta jumped towards Finral when the red cat touched his back again, Asta completely missed.

"I see, Vanessa isnt able to imagine a future without them, so she imagined a future with them," she thought before looking over at the red cat, "Lets see what happens when we go for the cat itself," she said as Asta cut through its middle. But it put itself back together meowing with a smile on its face.

"Not even anti magic worked," she said before the red cat pushed the demon slayer sword handle towards it wielder. The handle hit the side of Astas head and the red lines surrounded his body vanished, "The puppetry it was undone," she thought looking surprised as Asta fell on his back and the sky was no longer dark as the sun shined down on the area.

"Well I guess its time, Vanessa," she said looking towards the thread magic user, "**Blood magic, puppet blood**," she said as red lines surround Vanessas body as she a pained look on her face.

"Vanessa," said Noelle.

"Your power will make a great addition to my already perfect power," the queen said smiling as red scythe appeared in her right hand as she began to fly towards the red cat, "Destiny you are now in my control," she said before the cat placed its two front paws on her forehead.

The queen then looked surprised as the red lines surrounding Vanessa vanished, the red ground vanished as the people who were restrained fell to the ground as the Red Cross holding them up vanished along with the rest of the spell. The queen of witches herself fell face first onto the ground.

"Looks like its finally over," said Fanzell getting up as Domina and Mariella walked out of the forest.

"Zell your okay," Domina said looking relieved.

"Yeah, im glad to see your both alright," he said smiling with relief.

"I was worried," said Domina smiling up at her Fiancé. Then three of them looked towards Vanessa who looked surprised at the power that was just used, she then watched as the red cat landed on her right shoulder.

"So this is it, the power to control destiny," she thought before looking over at the queen of witches who was staring at the ground.

"How could I have lost, my magic was perfect," she thought finding it hard to believe she had lost. Then she heard the sounds of footsteps as Vanessa stood in front of her.

"I may not know much about this power, how it works or how to control it, but I do know this," said Vanessa as the images of her fellow black bulls siting in a circle and that night sitting next to Magna flashed through her mind, "But I do know its bonded to the people I care about which means for us, theres nothing that ties us together," she said calmly while the queen just stared at the ground looking surprised.

Vanessa then smiled as she looked up at the sky, "Better be ready Magna because I got something to tell you when I make it back," she thought.


	54. Part 54: Until we meet again

**Part 54: Until we meet again **

While Vanessa was looking up into the sky, the queen of witches was still looking down at the ground still feeling the shock of losing, "How could this have happened," she thought before a memory from long ago flashed through her mind.

_Flashback: _

She was sitting in room surrounded by flowers when Vanessa, when she was a little girl walked into the room carrying something in her hands, "Look your majesty I made a doll out of my magic," she said revealing the thing she was holding was doll a made out of the strings that looked like a witch.

"I see, that's very impressive Vanessa," the queen said smiling while the younger Vanessa smiled.

"Some day Im going to use my magic to make people happy," she said.

"Yes I'm surely you will,".

_Flashback end_

"It appears somewhere along the way I forgot something important," she thought before looking up at Vanessa and the red cat resting on her right shoulder, "Even though she was imperfect after leaving she found the emotion to make that power," she thought as she stood back up which surprised Vanessa as she now looked calm.

"An emotion she never would have gained if she had stayed here with me, with that emotion she was able to become perfect," she thought, "Very well, I accept my defeat," she said before she spread her arms out.

"**Hex removing cocoon**," she said as a dark red energy starred to spread out around her covering everyone. Noelle was staring at it surprised as she was holding Asta in her arms who was unconscious and his transformation was now gone.

The magic went further past the area covering the entire forest and everyone in it. The people in the queen of witches area were floating in the air.

"Whats happening," said Fanzell as everyone's injury's began to heal from the queens magic.

After the spell had finished it's work, everyone fell to the ground as those who were unconscious began to wake up which included Ladros, "Whoa what happened," said Asta sitting up quickly before being hugged by Noelle.

"You really gotta stop making me feel worried," she said sound annoyed but Asta smiled as he hugged his girlfriend back looking relieved.

Finral got up from the ground as he watched the queen of witches began to walk towards the forest, "She was able to use that spell at that size, she must be really powerful," he thought as Asta and Noelle walked over to Vanessa.

"You really did it," Noelle said looking at Vanessa who just smiled and nodded her head. Noelle then started to cry tears of joy before she hugged her senior squad mate , "Thank you so much for saving us," she said.

"No it wasn't just me," said Vanessa as Noelle looked up at her looking confused, "Its thanks to everyone here, my friends who gave me the strength so I could use this power" she said before looking at everyone gathered in front of her, "Thank you,".

"Looks like its really over now," said Fanzell smiling and somehow his shirt had come off but that didn't stop Domina from hugging him as she smiled looking relieved.

"What happened to your shirt?" Mariella asked looking at her teacher while Domina walked over to Mars and Fana.

"Well I haven't seen you two in a long time, its good to see you," she said smiling.

"Yes it is," said Mars smiling before Domina noticed he was holding Fanas hand, "Oh I see, way to go little tiger," she said while Mars looked embarrassed.

"Yeah way to go," said Ladros smiling as he gave two thumbs up.

"Hey all my pains gone," said Asta as he started doing squats and pushes up, "Its like my injuries were never even there," he said still doing his work out.

"That's Asta for you, always energetic," said Vanessa.

"Will you please put a shirt on already," said Noelle as Asta stretched out his arms showing his muscles.

"Don't worry Noelle I'm feeling completely fine now, my muscles feel even stronger bigger then before haha," he said smiling while Noelle blushed seeing his entire upper body.

"I don't care just get get dressed," she said pushing him towards the forest while some of the others laughed.

Over with the queen she was standing in the trees when she noticed Nero pecking on the jewel on her right earring, "This bird," she thought looking town at the anti bird who just stared at her.

After all the witches had returned home feeling relieved that the battle was finally over, Astas group had returned to the queen of witches home, "It seemed that those eye of the midnight sun guys were after something called a magic stone, do you have any idea where it could be?" Fanzell asked looking up at the queen.

"I believe it is this, you may do what you want with it," she said removing the magic stone from her earring before throwing it down to Asta.

"Wow for real, thanks," he said looking surprised as he caught the stone in his hands while Finral smiled at the sight.

"We found a magic stone, Captain Yamis going to love this," he thought before the Queen spoke up again.

"The magic stones can only be used to their full potential by those from the elf race," she said making some them look surprised.

"Wait did you say elf's?" Asta asked.

"They were race born with very strong Mana, in fact their some of their powers far exceeded my own," she said.

"Wait she was alive back then, she must be really good at taking care of herself," thought Finral.

"The elf's homeland used to be which is now known as the forsaken realm, but they all perished when there was a war against the humans," she said, "That third eye that was controlling Fana was not her, in fact it was a different entity controlling her body and it is a form of forbidden magic,".

"In fact I believe that ancient demon was a result of their most powerful forbidden magic," she said which made Asta look shocked as he remembered the demon skull at his village.

"Wait, do you mean that demon?" He asked.

"So these elves, those must have been the ones from the stories my grandmother used to tell me," thought Noelle.

"So much information coming in so quick I can hardly keep track of it all," said Finral as he was writing down on a notepad.

"Asta, those two swords of yours are whats left of the pair that was once used by the leader of the elf's," said the queen surprising the anti magic user as he looked like he was coming down with a headache from all the information he was learning.

"Wait what," he said.

"I don't think his brains going to take much more in Noelle," said Vanessa laughing.

"Hang in there Asta, this is all important," said Noelle placing a hand on his shoulder while he looked like he was in pain.

"I'm trying," he said.

"In fact this all makes me wonder if those eye of the midnight people are descended from the elf race," she said while Noelle was trying to make sure Asta didn't pass out while Finral was still writing down the information.

After finishing their talk with the queen, the group accept for Vanessa, stood in front of Mars and Ladros, "So your heading back to the diamond kingdom now," Fanzell said looking at his students.

"Yes, the queen of witches gave me this magic power to use," Mars said as he held up a glass bottle with what looked like a red jewel in it, "Ill convince the king that its rejuvenation portion, but ill use it control him to make the diamond kingdom better and so I can put a stop to Morris plans," he said.

"And I'm going to make sure Mars plans are a success," said Ladros smiling, "Some day I'm going to live up to your expectations, when that day comes ill come visit you," he thought looking at his former teacher.

"Wow he's completely changed," said Asta looking surprised.

"Will look after Fana until then," said Fanzell.

"Ill try to make sure he doesn't stand around naked," said Mariella.

"Fana, it may take a while but will you wait for me until I can make the diamond kingdom a safe place to return to," he said looking determined.

Fana just smiled before she hugged him and then looked into his eyes, "It's a promise and then we can go see the world together," she said.

"Right," said Mars smiling as the two of them pulled away blushing.

"Way to go," said Domina smiling.

"I'm so jealous," said Finral looking annoyed while crying tears of jealousy.

"Oh I'm so happy for them," said Asta smiling as held his right arm around Noelle who laughed before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah it really is," she said before an idea came to her, "Fana," she said getting her attention. Noelle walked up to her and whispered something into her ear which made her blush before Noelle went back to standing next to Asta.

"What did she say to you?" Mars asked looking confused before Fana placed her hand on his right cheek and kissed his left.

"She did the same thing for Asta and even years later they were still reunited, so until then Mars," she said smiling.

"Yeah," said Mars blushing as he placed his hand on his cheek.

"Wait you kissed him when you were kids," said Finral looking jealous at Asta who was rubbing the back of his head and Noelle laughed before resting her head on her boyfriends shoulder. Not caring he was still shirtless.

"By the way Asta, thank you for calling me your friend," Mars said holding out his right fist, "If you ever need my help, just call for me and ill be there," he said.

"Yeah same to you," said Asta as the two of them bumped fists.

In the queen of witches home Vanessa stood behind the queen before turning around and walking away with a serious look on her face, "No matter where you go, this place is still your home," the queen said making Vanessa look surprised, "You may visit whenever your heart wishes it, but i would be careful if you decided to bring this Magna with you," she said.

Vanessa stood there for a few moments trying to process the queens words, but in the end her look turned back to serious as she walked out with the queen watching her leave. After Vanessa flew on her broom to the others where Domina was telling Ladros to behave, "Hey everyone sorry for taking so long,".

"No were all good," said Asta.

"Guess we better get going then, until next time Asta," said Fanzell.

"Bye old man Zell," said Asta waving as Finral opened a portal back to the black bulls base.

Once they walked in Asta was to first to walk in, "Hey captain Yami look, my arms are all, oh sorry," he said noticing his captain had been kissing Charlotte.

"Well it seems you all made it back okay," said Charlotte with her face a little red.

"Geese kid haven't you ever heard of knocking," said Yami calmly.

"Yeah sorry, but look my arms all better now and we found this magic stone," said Asta showing the magic stone they had gotten from the queen of witches. But then Yami picked him up by his head looking annoyed.

"Well that's great to hear and since you have all that energy why don't you go out and buy us some supply's," he said.

"Yes right away sir," said Asta as Yami let him go and he began to run before Noelle grabbed his arm.

"I better go with you since your forgetting that you still need to put your shirt on," said Noelle dragging him out of the room.

"Okay I'm sorry," he said as Noelle lead him out of the room.

"Captain, Charlotte," said Vanessa stepping forward.

"Looks like you made it back," said Yami as he sat back down picking up a newspaper that had been on the table.

"It's good to see you Vanessa," said Charlotte smiling.

Vanessa then smiled as the red cat on her shoulder meowed happily, "Yeah," she said.

After a few moments Asta and Noelle came back with Asta carrying the supplies, "Alright captain we got everything you needed, so whats my next mission?" He asked looking excited.

"What are you talking about, your on break so no missions," said Yami calmly while Asta looked down.

"But if you take away my missions what else am I going to do," he said.

"Last time I checked you have a girlfriend so take her out on a date or something," said Yami calmly.

"Oh yeah your right," said Asta standing back up, his attitude completely changed from feeling down to feeling excited.

"He wants to take me on a date that much," thought Noelle with her hands on her faces as screamed for joy on the inside. But the moment was interrupted when the door the headquarters opened.

"Hey," said Magna.

"Oh that's defiantly Magna, if I remember hearing right they want off to a dungeon to find a cure for my arms, better thank them for trying at least," thought Asta.

"Well here I go," thought Vanessa before looking surprised as Magna and Luck entered the room floating above the ground surrounded by their magic power.

"When we fell we almost lost hope to press onward, but then an image of your face flashed through our minds so we decided to keep moving forward on our mission so we could find a cure," said Magna who was not wearing his sunglasses but his hair had grown out and he had this downed look on his face as he held a hand to his forehead.

"The mana is calling me," said Luck with his hair standing and his eyes blank.

"They must have gotten really strong from going into tha dungeon," thougth Asta looking suprised.

"No matter how much we fought we weren't able to find you a cure, so please forgive me," said Magna.

"The mana is calling me," said Luck louder this time.

"No don't worry about it, see my arms all better now," said Asta holding up his arms.

A few moments later Magna and Luck seemed to turn back to their normal selves as they stood at each side of the anti magic user, "Well that's great congratulations buddy," said Magna smiling.

"Hey want to spar with me," said Luck looking excited as lighting shot off from his fingers.

"Not now," said Asta nervously when the doors to the headquarters opened.

"Were back," said Gauche.

"That must be Gauche and Gordon, they went to the library," thought Asta before he and Noelle look surprised by their appearance. They were both wearing traveling gear, glasses and backpacks carrying a large amount of books. At the moment they were also looking at books.

"I must say my eyes have been opened more to the world of magic, it's amazing what Ive discovered after so much time, wouldn't you agree Professor Gordon," he said looking at Gordon who despite his different appearance was still muttering silently as he stared at his book, "Well we haven't found a cure for your arms yet, but give us time and we will succeed," he said looking at Asta.

"Uh no need, see their all better," said Asta holding up his arms. Just like Magna and Luck the two of them changed. They were wearing the normal clothes and their magic knights robes where Gauche grabbed Asta by the front of his robe.

"What do you mean all better, I was going to be the one to heal your arms so go ahead and get cursed again," said Gauche while blood came out of both of his nostrils.

"Wait why is your nose bleeding," said Asta. Gauche looked surprised for a moment, before looking annoyed again as he wiped his nose.

"That doesn't matter," he said with his nose bleedign again and still shaking his robe until he noticed Noelle pointing her wand at him to let him go. Gordon however thought back to how hard Gauche looked for a way to cure Astas arms and how focused he was until he found a method that worked.

"Were back," said Charmy getting everyone's attention.

"Whoa," said Asta as he noticed both Charmy and Grey who was in her normal form, were covered in different colored mushrooms. There were few on Greys head as she covered her face and Charmy could barely been seen under all the mushrooms that covered her.

"What happened?" Noelle asked.

"We found these mushrooms and then these started coming out, please don't look I cant even transform right now," said Grey.

"Yeah but they're still yummy," said Charmy as she lied on the ground eating the mushroom as three more grew out of her head.

"Every time you eat them more grow out, shouldn't you stop," said Asta when Charmy walked over to him carrying bag filled with different kinds of food.

"Sorry that we didn't find a cure for your arms, but we were able to bring back all these treats," she said.

"Don't worry about it, see I'm all better now," said Asta.

"That's great," said Grey.

"Well now, since I took the workaholic off his missions and we have a lot of drink and food now theres only one thing to do," said Yami before smiling, "Lets party," he said making the others cheer while Charlotte just smiled.

Outside barbecues were set up, "Oh man it feels so great to eat with two hands again," said Asta smiling as he took a bite out of some meat that was on a stick.

"You know that I think about it the beast haven't been fed in a while, you better go take care of that," said Yami.

"Oh okay," said Asta before going to the beast room with a large piece of meat. Before he walked up to the cage he noticed Noelle standing at the end of the hallway, "Hey why aren't you at the party,".

"Well I cant really enjoy it without you there," she answered blushing as she brushed her hair back, "Also to make sure none of them bite you again," she said.

"Nah I'm sure it will be fine, see," said Asta holding out the piece of meat towards the beasts, but one of them bit him and held him up in the air while Noelle sighed before taking out her wand.

Yami had him to do a few more chores like cleaning the dishes and sweeping the floors before he told Asta join the party. Vanessa spilled at the sight of everyone having fun and then she smiled as she remembered the last words the queen of witches said to her. She then noticed Magna who was facing off against Luck. She then smiled as she took a drink and removed her clothes accept for underwear and magic knights robe.

"Hey Luck you mind if I talk to him alone," said Vanessa as she wrapped her left arm around Magnas shoulder.

"Yeah okay, enjoy the confession Magna," said Luck running over to one of the food tables before Magna could throw a fire ball at him.

"Ill get you for that," said Magna looking annoyed before looking at Vanessa who was smiling, "So whats up," he said.

"I think Luck already had the idea," she said holding his left cheek with her right hand making him blush.

"Wait you mean," he said before Vanessa kissed him on the lips making him look surprised before he kissed her back which made Vanessa smile before the two of them pulled away.

"So I guess from that kiss you feel the same," she said smiling as she leaned her body against his.

"You know it Vanessa, but what made you fall for me?" He asked smiling.

"Something you said to me about faith and I told myself that when I got back I was going to tell you how I really felt," said Vanessa.

"Yeah well that's because I knew you would be amazing," he said smiling as he wrapped his arm around her waist and this time he started the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as the other black bulls began to notice their moment.

"Well ill be," said Yami smiling as he took a drink.

"Way to go Magna," said Asta cheering while Noelle smiled.

"Congratulations Vanessa," she thought.

"When's it going to be my turn to get a girl," said Finral crying tears of jealousy while Magna and Vanessa rejoined their party holding hands. Magna and Asta being the most cheerful of the group with them celebrating Astas arms being healed and the forming of the newest black bulls couple. Vanessa just smiled as she watched her squad mates and new boyfriend enjoy themselves, "What did I really find on my trip to the outside the world, a family I really care about," she thought before cheering as she held a bottle in the air.

**Authors note: **Theyve left the forest of witches and now thier back home with Vanessa and Magna becoming a couple. But dont worry, theres still more surprises for this story in the future.


	55. Part 55: The Star festival

**Part 55: The Star festival**

Some time after the the battle in the forest of witches. The black bulls were back at their headquarters enjoying their down time. But with captain Yami he was busy getting prepared for something as he put on a long blue robe and a a small white rope around his forehead. He then thought back to when he and Charlotte went to see Julius about giving him the magic stone Asta and the others had brought back from the queen of witches.

_Flashback: _

Yami placed the magic stone on the desk in front of Julius, "Here you go, came from the old lady herself," he said.

"Excellent, facing both the diamond kingdom and the eye of the midnight sun, the black bulls have really come far recently," Julius said smiling.

"Well are sure you don't hold back on rewarding us some stars for this," said Yami calmly while Marx looked nervous from his attitude.

"Don't worry I wont forget, by the way theres some good news and yet there is also some bad news on the eye of the midnight sun," said Julius, "First were getting closer to locating their hideout,".

"We must still be careful though, both Veto and Fana maybe gone from their ranks, but they still have their last member of the third eye, Rhya," said Charlotte as she remembered her battle against the copy mage.

"Which sadly leads to my bad news," said Julius now looking serious, "Their not stopping and soon they're going to be making their move," he said as he turned his chair to look out the window.

"I believe very soon, will be fighting them again,".

_Flashback end_

Meanwhile in the living area Asta was doing push ups with Noelle sitting on his back, "Now that my arms all better I can finally get back to strength training," he said while Noelle put her hands on his back.

"Will you be careful so I don't fall off," said Noelle looking a bit annoyed but was still smiled at the back of her boyfriends head.

"Yeah this is the life," said Magna who was siting on the couch, he had his right arm around Vanessa who was drinking.

"Yeah I could really get use to this," she said raising her bottle in the air before leaning closer to Magna as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Yami then entered the room getting everyone's attention and some of them looked confused wondering why he was dressed different. Besides the white rope around his forehead and the blue robe. He was only wearing a loin cloth on his bottom half and sandles.

"Alright everyone its time to get going to the festival," he said making some of the senior members cheer while Asta got up from the ground looking confused.

"Festival," he asked looking confused, "I gotta hear whats that's all about," he said now looking excited.

"Oh it's a blast Asta, they got all these different kinds of booths and the food is awesome," said Magna smiling while Vanessa laughed at his attitude.

"Oh now I really want to go, but wait Im still not understanding what it's all about," said Asta looking confused.

"Finral tell us what this festivals about and make sure you give us every detail," Noelle said pointing at the spacial magic user who smiled nervously.

"Don't talk like that, I'm still your superior," he thought before getting up from his chair, "As you both know each magic knights squad gets rewarded stars for their merit towards the kingdom, the squads compete to see who can get the most and this is the time of the year when their all counted up to see who has earned the most," he explained.

"Oh I get it now," said Asta, "I wonder what our rank will be," he said when Noelle spoke up.

"Yeah but since were in the black bulls were mostly competing for last place," she said when Yami spoke up.

"Yeah and it doesn't help that were the only squad with negative stars," he said before taking out two fans, "And the name given to this festival is, the Star festival," he said striking a pose with the fans with the other senior members doing different poses around him.

"He seems really excited about this," thought Asta and Noelle looking surprised by their way their captain was acting.

"Wait is Charlotte not coming with us?" Noelle asked.

"No shes going to the festival with the rest of her own squad, we're planning to meet up later now lets a get move on," said Yami as they walked toward the entrance with Magna, Luck, Finral and Asta chanting Festival before Asta came to a stop.

"Hey wait hold on," he said before looking over at Finral, "Since were going to the festival is it okay if I ask you to bring some friends with us?" He asked.

The Star festival was taking place in the capital, there were already many people walking around as people on Brooms and Carpets flew began arriving. The black bulls accept for Finral and Charlotte stood at the entrance looking at the sights.

"This looks so cool," said Asta when Yami stood in front of the group.

"Alright everyone the ceremony doesn't start for another few hours, so for now go and enjoy yourselves," he said before he walked into the festival and the other cheered behind him.

"Cmon Magna, lets go find us a good place to have a drink," said Vanessa cheering as she wrapped her arm around his neck.

"Alright, but I got get myself something to eat," said Magna as the two of them waved back at Asta and Noelle.

"I wonder if anyone's here who will fight me," said Luck looking excited as he walked into the festival looking excited.

"I wonder if I can find a nice Souvenir for Marie here," said Gauche walking away as he held up a picture of his sister.

"Festival food here I come," said Charmy walking forward while Grey who was in her big form blew out smoke before walking in. Gordon ended up explaining to a kid that his face wasn't a mask before the kids mother pulled him away.

"Wow all this stuff looks amazing," said Asta looking at the the different booths.

"Dont be so loud Asta and try not to get lost," said Noelle blushing since the two of them were alone.

"I cant help it, my village never had something like this before," he said still looking excited., "Someday I hope I can bring everyone else here," he thought as an image of the others at the church flashed through his mind. He was then brought out of his thoughts when someone spoke up from behind him.

"Hey look who I brought along," said Finral. Asta and Noelle turned around to see the spacial magic user standing next to Kahano and Kioto who was carrying something wrapped in bandages and there was prosthetic where the rest of his right leg used to be.

"Kahano, Kioto your really here," said Noelle smiling at her friends from the under water temple. She walked over to Kahano who smiled, "Are you feeling any better?" She asked and Kahano nodded her head.

"Looks like your doing good Asta," said Kioto who looked a little down as he and Asta shook hands.

"Yeah looks like your doing good yourself, but why are you looking so down?" Asta asked looking confused.

"Oh no reason," said Kioto before looking over at Noelle, "How did these end up together anyway," he thought thinking back to when Kahano explained to him that Asta and Noelle are together.

"Well now that my work here is done, I'm going to go get myself a date, the girls are calling me," said Finral as began walking away.

"Alright Finral thanks for the help," said Asta as Kahano started looking around.

"This looks amazing," she said but her voice sounded rough fromm her neck injury.

"Hey don't over exert yourself," said Kioto looking worried as he watched Kahano look over at some performers with a sad smile on her face.

"Anyway Kioto, did you bring your foot like I asked," said Asta as Kioto unwrapped some of the bandage revealing a glass Jar filled with water and Kioto dismembered foot.

"Yeah, I was able to preserve with water magic, but I don't understand why you wanted me to bring it," he said looking confused while Asta just smiled as he took out a glass bottle from his pocket.

"You'll see," he said taking off the cork where a bright light shined for a few moments, then red strings shot out from the bottle surrounding Kahanos neck, the Jar holding Kiotos leg and surrounding his prosthetic.

"What's happening," said Kioto looking surprised as red orb formed around all three spots. The foot in the Jar glowed red before vanishing and reappearing where Kiotos prosthetic leg used to be. Then the orbs vanished.

"My foot, its like the injury never happened in the first place," said Kioto as he started spinning around, "How is this even possible,".

"It was easy, I just needed to absorb some of the queen of witches recovery magic into this bottle," said Asta smiling as Kioto shook his hand.

"Thank you Asta, Im never going to forget this," he said looking relieved before they all stared at Kahano who was holding a hand over her throat.

"My voice, I can really speak again," she said her voice sounding clear as tears of joy appeared in her yes as Noelle smiled at her, "I can sing again, thank you Asta, Noelle," she said smiling as Noelle hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you," she said crying tears of joy as well feeling happy for her friend while Asta and Kioto smiled as well. But then as Noelle pulled away Kahano began to sing the same song she sang back when she first met Asta and Noelle. Some of the people around her stared at her looking amazed by the way she sounded as bubbes floated around the area.

When she stopped the people in the area cheered, "This is great, now we can get back to focus on our dream becoming famous idols," said Kioto smiling.

"Yeah, then we can make it big and be rich," Kahano said looking excited while Asta and Noelle smiled nervously.

"Oh yeah that's right," said Noelle.

"Way to get your priority's in order," said Asta when he heard Magna speak up from behind them.

"Hey everyone," he said as they looked to see he was carrying what looked like two big cannons, on each of his shoulders while Vanessa walked behind him carrying a bottle in both of her hands.

"From those smiles it looks like your all healed now," said Vanessa smiling at Kahano and Kioto.

"Hey Magna, what are those things all about," said Asta gesturing at the cannons.

"Oh these things, their used for shooting fireworks so when it gets all dark around here were going shoot some and light up the entire sky," said Magna looking excited.

"Whoa that sounds awesome," said Asta.

"Well then why don't you join us," said Magna.

"Sorry but were kind of showing those two around," said Asta nodding his head at Kahano and Kioto.

"Yeah but wouldn't it be awkward since they would be third wheeling on your and Noelles date," Magna said looking confused.

"Don't worry we can look around on our own if you two want some alone time," said Kahano smiling at Noelle.

"No don't worry about it," she said smiling.

"Well alright then, have fun you two," said Magna waving his hand at them as he and Vanessa walked to another part of the festival.

"Well come on you two, if anything I'm going to make sure you two enjoy your time at this festival," said Kahano as they walked further into the stands. They first stopped by getting something to eat and one of the stands had a barbecue which Asta, Noelle and Kahano ate from while Kioto went to get some noodles. They then went to a shooting game where Asta was struggling to get the gun working.

"Why wont it work," he said looking annoyed as he tried to get the gun to fire.

"Your actually suppose to use your own magic to make it work kid," the booth owner said as Noelle placed her hand on Asta rifle.

"Here use some of mine okay," she said smiling as they got back to the game.

"Thanks Noelle," said Asta before he began to fire.

After playing Asta had won three small balls while Kahano had one a big red one with a blue line going around it and Noelle had a won a small green one. "Alright we sure showed that game," said Kahano as she Asta, and Noelle high fived.

"Well of course we did," said Noelle smiling as she brushed back her hair when a familiar voice spoke up from behind her, "Noelle is that you," she said.

"Oh hey its Mimosa and Yuno," said Asta smiling at his rival and his girlfriends cousin.

"So you two came to enjoy the festival too, that's great Yuno offered to take me around before the awards ceremony began," said Mimosa as Bell flew from behind Yuno.

"Yeah so you better not try to ruin their date," the wind spirit said looking annoyed.

"Take it easy Bell," said Yuno before looking at Asta, "With all stars ive earned I'm sure will be in first place," he said smiling while Asta looked annoyed.

"Oh yeah will just you wait, I'm going to get more stars then you and then the black bulls will be at top," said Asta.

"Whats going on with those two?" Kioto asked.

"Oh there rivals competing to see who will become the wizard king, but I'm sure Yuno will win since Bell helps him get even stronger," said Mimosa smiling.

"Well Asta has gained some new powers too and we also went up against another member of the third eye," said Noelle smiling as she and Mimosa stared at each other.

"Well I guess it all goes down to whoa has the most merit and I'm going to be there to make sure Yuno wins," said Mimosa placing a hand over her mouth.

"Well me and Asta are going to keep stronger and stronger and then ill right by his side when he becomes the wizard king," said Noelle brushing her hair back as Kahano and Kioto smiled nervously.

"Hey whats going on," said Kioto as he stood behind Kahano.

"I think Asta and Yuno aren't the only ones who have a rivalry," said Kahano.

The group of now six decided to walk through a haunted house that was set up for the festival, "This place does seem rather scary," said Mimosa who was holding Yunos hand as Asta and Noelle walked behind them.

"Whats this place suppose to be anyway," said Asta looking around the dark hallway that was lit up by purple lights.

"Are you serious," said Noelle as she stood closer to Asta.

"What we didn't have places like this back in my village," he said before noticing the scared look on Noelles face, "If your scared you can hold my arm if you want," he said holding out his left arm.

"Oh sure," said Noelle blushing as she held his arm and Asta blushed at how close she was while Kahano was watching them from behind a wall while Kioto who was standing behind her looking frightened.

"This is perfect, scary places like this always help two people who are in love stick closer together," Kahano thought smirking as Yuno and Mimosa entered the room at the end of the hallway as Asta and Noelle waited for their turn to enter.

Asta and Noelle jumped when they heard two girlish screams from the otherside door and a few moments alter the door opened again, "Guess its our turn now," said Asta nervously as he and Noelle slowly walked into the room and the door closed behind them.

Behind one of the rooms walls, were Sekke with two men who were hanging around with him back at the beach, the two of them were dressed up like zombies, "Alright here's the plan you two, your going to jump out and scare whosever there and then I'll swoop in to save the day," he said as he imagined himself saving a woman and then telling her a bunch of lies to make himself look impressive. He smiled while two mean sweated at his happy expression.

"So when are these ghost things suppose to show up," said Asta looking around the dark room.

"I don't know," said Noelle when the two men seemed to climb out of the painting then held their hands in the air looking at the young couple.

Outside the room Kahano heard Asta and Noelle scream, "There it goes, they must be holding each other tightly by now," she thought before blast of water destroyed the door and sent one of the men flying, "Or not," she thought looking surprised as Noelle appeared shooting water out of her wand while still screaming.

Asta was chasing another one with the demon slayer sword, thinking he was one of the zombies from the attack on the capital, "Your not going to hurt anyone again," he said slicing through a wall the zombie was running to. Sekke fell on to the ground as Asta stood in front of him.

"Wait, don't you see it's me, haha," said Sekke holding up his hands.

Asta looked closer but because of the lighting in the room he looked like another zombie, "Oh I see now, your their leader," he said bringing up his sword while Sekke screamed.

Outside the building Mimosa smiled nervously as clouds of smoke appeared around the building while water shot out of the walls, "I guess Noelle isn't a fan of scary things," she said.

"Looks like Asta couldn't handle it either," said Yuno calmly as one of the men dressed up as a zombie was sent flying out of the building.

A while later the seven of them were walking down through the festival, "I cant believe we were kicked out," said Noelle looking annoyed.

"Well I didn't know they were fake and I wasn't the only one who was scared," said Asta calmly.

"Yeah your right," she said, "It was nice though holding his arm," she thought smiling

"Well luckily Yuno was there to make sure Mimosa stayed safe," said Bell smiling.

"Didn't you hide in my hood," said Yuno .

Kahano walked then walked up to Asta, "Hey you and Noelle have been dating for a good while right," she said.

"Yeah and shes amazing," said Asta looking over at Noelle who was to busy talking to Mimosa to over hear them.

"Well have you got a chance to tell her how much you love her?" Kahano asked making Asta look surprised.

"How much I love her," he said and before he could say anything else he heard the sound of crying. The group of magic knights, the wind spirit and two people form the under water temple looked into the middle of the crowd to see a little girl crying.

"Where is my mommy," she said before crying again as Asta began walking over when he heard some of the people talking.

"Look at the way shes dressed, she must be a commoner, her parents probably came here to look for work, how dare she cry and ruin the festival for the rest of us,". These words reminded Asta of something sister lily told him a long time ago.

"Only those who are rich and powerful get to live in the capital and they look down on us because of who we are,". As Asta continued to hear the people speak he started to look angry before speaking up, "Hey shouldn't we," he began to say before noticing Noelle walk over towards the little girl.

"Hey its going to be okay, do you know where your mom is?" Noelle asked her only for the girl to continue crying, "Hey I cant understand you if you keep crying," she said when Mimosa crouched in front of the girl.

"She's probably frightened because shes not use to being here on her own," she said looking worried as she patted the girls head.

Asta looked worried before he thought of something, "Hey Kahano can I use that for a second?" He asked pointing at the red ball she had won in the shooting game.

While the girl continued to cry Asta moved in front of her, Noelle and Mimosa while balancing on the ball and juggling the balls he had won in the shooting came, "Hey look over here," he said getting the girls attention.

"Oh I see where you going Asta," said Kahano smiling before she began to sing, "Asta the Superman, he can do anything yes he can, Asta, Asta, Asta he cant use magic but he can still swing a sword," she sang.

"You don't have to remind me about the magic," said Asta looking down as Kahano continued to sing when Kioto began dancing around him. Yuno the made small tornados appear on each side of Asta as he took out both of his swords while still balancing on the ball. Noelle and Mimosa used their magic without the little girl knowing. Noelle making small fountains of water appear behind Asta and Mimosa making small flowers move around Yunos tornados. The people around them started looking at the performance as well looking amazed.

When Kahano finished singing Noelle formed an arch of water above the performers while Mimosas flowers shot above the crowds as they cheered, "They're amazing," said the little girl smiling.

"Do you think you can tell us your name now?" Mimosa asked smiling.

"Its Emma," she answered.

"Kahano, do you think you can use your magic to find this girls mother," Noelle said as the song magic user smiled.

"Yeah I know what your thinking," said Kahano before taking a deep breath and saying, "Emma,". Her voice was enchanted with her magic and went over around the area. A few moments later the girls mother showed up looking relieved.

"Emma, thank goodness your alright," she said before looking over at the group, "Thank you so much for finding her,".

"Its okay, I'm just glad you found each other," Asta said smiling.

"Thanks for helping me find my mom," Emma said.

"Emma, you know we came here so I could find work, you cant run off on your own like that," the woman said looking serious while her daughter looked down.

"But the festival looked so much fun," she said before her mother looked up and looked surprised when she noticed the crest on Noelles dress.

"That symbol, your from the house of Silva, please forgive me for what happened," she said before bowing.

"Shes royalty, yes look at her silver hair, that commoner has no business talking to a royal," some of the people said with Noelle not turning to face them.

"Yes I'm royalty, said to have the most magic power," said Noelle, "But it doesn't matter that their commoners, those who look down at them have smaller hearts," she said making some of them look surprised while Asta, Mimosa and Yuno smiled.

Noelle then stood next to Emma and held her right hand in the air, "It doesn't matter if you're a commoner or a noble, we can all still enjoy this festival together," she said looking determined when fireworks went off in the sky.

On a tower Magna was holding his flame bat, while Vanessa used her strings to fire the cannons and Grey was watching the fireworks while still in her big form, "Oh yeah look at them go, this next ones for you Vanessa," said Magna as another firework went off and this one was the color red.

"How sweet," she said smiling as she kissed his cheek making him blush while Grey blew out smoke.

Asta stared at Noelle for a few moments, "How much do I lover her," he thought before walking forward with a smile as Noelle noticed him, "I guess I would have to say, I love you Noelle," he said making her look surprised as she blushed.

"Way to go," thought Kahano smiling.

Noelle then smiled as tears of joy appeared in her eyes, "I love you to Asta," she said before two of them put their arms around each other and kissed as another firework went off in the sky above them.

Yuno and Mimosa smiled at each other before kissing as well, "We should go meet up with Klaus, can you tell them where were gone?" Mimosa asked looking at Kahano.

"Sure," said Kahano smiling as the the two of them left and Kahano noticed Asta and Noelle were still holding each other as they continued to kiss.

After they stopped, Kahano told them she and Kioto would meet them later at the award ceremony. So Asta and Noelle started walking around the festival on their own, they were holding hands and would sometimes smile at each other until they noticing a crowd gathered ahead of them.

"Hey what's going on there," said Asta as the two of them walked to the front of the crowd and the two of them looked surprised to see their captain facing the captain of the green mantis squad.

"Keh keh, I knew it was about time you and I finished this match," Jack smirking while Yami looked annoyed as both of them were surrounded by their magic power.

"What did we just walk into," Asta and Noelle thought wondering why these two magic knight captains were looking like they were ready to fight each other.


	56. Part 56: Captain Yami vs Captain Jack

**Part 56: Captain Yami vs Captain Jack**

As the Star festival continued into the evening in the capital. The people continued to enjoy the sights and the different kinds of food. Kahano and Kioto after separating from Asta and Noelle had found a spot to perform their dancing and singing performance and a large crowd had already gathered them. They were sounding impressed by Kiotos dancing and were enjoyed with the way Kahano sang.

Over with some of other black bull members they had found a spot that served drinks, "Woohoo, hey I'm ready for another one," said Vanessa smiling as she held up her mug while Magna drank from his own.

"Oh yeah I can totally go another round," he said cheering as he held his mug in the air.

"Easy there flame head, just because were dating now doesn't mean you have to drink as much as I do," Vanessa said waving her hands at the flame magic user with a little red on her face.

"What no way, what kind of man would I be if I let my woman drink alone," he said before taking a drink and cheering again.

Meanwhile over with Asta and Noelle thee two of them were now helping out at Yamis food stand, while Asta went shirtless and was now wearing the same blue robe as his captain Noelle wore her own over her dress.

"There you go, now you can cook your own grilled squid anytime you want," said Yami smiling as Noelle finished preparing one of the grilled squids.

"Why am I the one doing this again," she said pushing her hair back.

"Hey quit your complaining if we slow down we wont be able to sell more and will be even more slower if your that boyfriend of yours doesn't get us more customers," he said looking annoyed at Asta who was standing holding three grilled squids on a stick in each of his hands.

"Hey comes on over and try captain Yamis grilled squid its delicious, hey sir don't you want try some," Asta said as he held out the sticks but the people walking by ignored him making him sigh.

"Well at least our competitions not doing so well either," Noelle thought as she looked at the stall next to theirs to see Captain Jack wearing an apron with the symbol of his squad on it. He was standing next to Large piece of meat that was turning on round table next to him. Sekke was at the front of the stall trying to do the same thing as Asta but he was holding a plate with the slices of the meat on them.

"Come and try captain Jacks freshly cut meat, it will like nothing you've ever tasted before haha," said Sekke as the two men that were with him in the haunted house earlier were also wearing the green mantis aprons and were trying to sell the food as well.

"Come and get it," said Jack as he cut off more pieces meat by using his magic.

Noelle then thought back to earlier before this all started back when she and Asta arrived.

_Flashback:_

The two of the were watching as the two magic knight captains faced off against each other, "Looks like its time we settle this once and for all Yami," Jack said removing his magic knights robe and then replacing it with the apron, "Lets see who concession stand can sell the most," he said pointing his finger at him.

"Oh yeah bring it one because my stand is going to totally beat yours," said Yami looking serious while Asta and Noelle watched from the crowd with worried looks on their faces.

"This is what their fighting over," Asta thought before noticing the the captain stare at the two of them.

_Flashback end_

"Even after we joined we still haven't sold that much and didn't you say you had to meet up with Rosa later," Noelle said remembering there was another magic squad nearby that didn't know the captain of the blue rose knights was also a member of the black bulls.

"You think I cant make time for her is that it," said Yami looking annoyed while Noelle looked frightened by the look on his face.

"No sir not at all," she answered as Asta rushed over to her after noticing the frightened look on his girlfriends face.

"Maybe we can go check out the other stands to get some more business for you," said Asta before being picked up by the head.

"If that happens how else am I suppose to sell this grilled squid I worked so hard to catch," said Yami before he heard Jack laughing.

"They're better off Yami, after all my stall is the one that will come out on top," said Jack.

"Yeah but it's even more difficult to give this stuff away," said Sekke looking down as he was still holding a full plate of meat.

"What was that," Jack said looking annoyed as Sekke looked frightened as well.

"Nothing sir," he said smiling nervously before they all overheard an old woman voice form one of the other stands.

"Fresh cooked snake, get it while its still warm," she said.

"Isn't she the old lady we helped back when Vanessa brought us to the capital," Noelle thought. But unknown to herself and the others the old lady was actually the wizard king Julius in disguise.

"Hey Noelle you gotta go try this, I had some when I first came to the capital and it was good," said Asta smiling while Noelle looked disgusted as she noticed the cooked creatures on the stick.

"I think I'm good Asta," she said before noticing Yami was no longer standing behind the stand and was now holding Asta up by his head again.

"What do you think your doing, you cant just run off when your working, its probably going to be all your fault if I lose this entire thing," the black bulls captain said looking annoyed while Asta looked frightened.

"But I keep trying and no one is interested in having any, ow," said Asta as his head was being continued to be squeezed.

"Then try better," Yami said.

"Hey everyone come and get some grilled squid their as delicious as the hot potatoes from my home village," Asta said looking worried.

"What was that, are you trying to ruin my business," said Yami before dropping Asta to the ground with the anti magic user still looking shocked, "Man they weren't much help at all," he said before sighing while Noelle rushed over to Asta from behind the stall.

"Asta, come on are you alright," she said holding him up.

"Well these guys weren't much help either," said Jack standing next to pile which was the unconscious Sekke and the two men, "This whole cooking competition was getting boring anyway," he said.

"I agree, I say we start taking thing seriously," Yami said smirking as he held up his right hand.

"I couldn't agree more, keh keh," Jack said as he held up his right hand as the two of them faced off against each other.

"Oh no what are they going to do now," said Sekke looking frightened while Noelle was still trying to get Asta to move as she noticed the two captains facing off each other again only to look confused as it looked like they were trying to punch each other but instead were making hand signs when they missed. This went on for a few moments before the two of them stood away from each other looking tired, even though they weren't fighting .

"This is getting us absolutely nowhere," said Jack looking annoyed.

"I couldn't agree more, Noelle go find Finral for me will you?" Yami asked while Noelle looked confused, "Its time we take this somewhere else," he said before smiling.

After finding Finral, he had went with Yami who was back in his normal clothes with Asta doing the same, Jack, Sekke and Noelle who had gotten some food on the way back after finding Finral to a cave Yami told him to bring them to. The cave aslo had a lagre hole in its ceiling and Asta was looking closely at the area.

"Wait I Recognize this place," he said finally realizing it was the cave where he and Yami had fought against Licht.

"This is actually really delicious," said Noelle taking a bite out of a candy apple on a stick.

"Oh really," said Asta looking down before smiling as Noelle held a second one in front of his face, "Thanks Noelle," he said before taking a bite and smiled while she laughed at the expression on his face.

"There was a festival full with hot women, but I ended up getting dragged along with this," said Finral.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will all be over soon, nothing stands a chance against captain Jacks severing magic, haha," said Sekke smiling while striking a pose.

"I'm getting really tired of this guys act," said Noelle looking annoyed before taking another bite while watching from above was the wizard king still in his old lady disguise.

"A fight between the captain of the black bulls and the captain of the green mantis, this looks very exciting," he thought with a smile on his face as Yami took out his katana.

"Gotta say its been a while since we last fought," he said as blades came out of his opponent arms.

"Keh keh, my blades have been aching to cut you up since last time, but last time we fought you were on your last leg," he said smirking.

"Last leg what are you talking about, you must have had me confused with some other time because I was about to bring out a strong power," Yami said looking confused.

"Why cant all the magic knight captains be normal," said Noelle before sighing.

"He doesn't stand a chance, captain Jacks severing magic is so powerful that he once spilt an entire mountain in two," said Sekke smiling.

"You got this captain Yami," said Asta.

"I want to leave," said Firnal looking down before the two magic knight captains clashed in the middle of the cave with each strike sending out a blast of wind around the cave which made the spectators look surprised.

Yami jumped back as darkness covered his blade, "**Dark magic, dark cloaked darkness blade**," he said sending out a large slash of darkness towards the severing magic user.

"So that's how you want to play it huh, **Severing magic, death scythe**," Jack said sending out a green slash from his left blade that cut into the ground in front of him. He dodged Yamis attack and the black bulls captain did the same.

"This is starting to get really fun, keh keh," said Jack.

"Well I guess its time I get more serious," said Yami as he held his katana in the air with the ground shaking around him as darkness shot out of his blade, "Back in the underwater temple I was able to swaken a new power, its so strong that I even frightened myself,".

"Wait hes planning on using that spell," Asta said as the image of Yami defeating Veto flashed through his mind.

"We have to stop them, one of them could get seriously injured you have to do something," Noelle said looking over at Finral along with Asta and Sekke doing the same.

"What am I suppose to do," he said looking confused.

"If those two get seriously injured it will be a great damage to the kingdoms defenses and someone's one going to be blamed for it, imagine if the diamond kingdom or the eye of the midnight sun decides to attack," Noelle said looking serious.

"Yeah you can do it Finral," said Asta.

"Haha," said Sekke.

"Alright then," said Finral, "I'm the superior magic knight here over these rookies, so its up to me to fix this and I don't want to even think what Charlotte would do to me if I let something bad happen to captain Yami," he thought as he began walking forward.

"Alright how about we all take a break now," he said before Yami kicked him back with an annoyed look on his face.

"No way," he said while the others looked surprised, "Now, **Dark magic**," he said.

"Here we go, **Severing magic**," Jack said as the two of them jumped into the air.

"Well I guess it times I stepped in," thought Julius before lights began to come off his old lady disguise revealing his normal form. He then teleported above everyone and before anyone could say or do anything, "**Time binding magic, chrono stasis**," he said as all of the people in the cave besides himself were tapped in spheres and frozen in place.

"As much as I would like to see that spell Noelle is right, we cant have either of you getting injured so Dimension slash will have to wait," he said before an image of Marx appeared behind him.

"There you are sir, where have you been," Marx said looking annoyed.

"Oh hey there Marx, I was just witnessing something exciting at the festival," Julius said smiling.

"Theres no time for that sir we need you here to help prepare for the magic knights rankings ceremony," Marx said as he looked like he was sweating.

"You need to calm down Marx your always getting worked up," said Julius holding up his hand.

"That's all because of you, the king of the clover kingdom himself is waiting," Marx said before his image vanished as Julius looked over at Yami and Jack.

"Now to make sure like this happens again," said Julius as he moved one of his fingers around before teleporting away. A few moments later the Spheres vanish with Asta, Noelle, Sekke and Finral falling back on to the ground.

"Wait what just happened," said Asta looking around confused before looking back up at the captains.

"**Dimension slash**," Yami said, but before he could bring down his katana he looked confused as both he and Jack fell towards the ground.

"What was that all about," said Jack looking annoyed.

"No idea, now lets finish," Yami said before the front of his pants became undone and they fell to the ground revealing his loin cloth. The same happened to Jack revealing the shorts he wore underneath.

"What," said Asta, Finral and Sekke looking surprised while Noelle shielded her eyes.

"Pull up your pants you creep no ones wants to see that," said Yami pointing his sword at the green mantis Captain.

"Oh yeah look whose talking, you pull up your own," said Jack. After a few moments of silence the two of them started laughing at the situation while the others looked confused, "Stop laughing Yami or else you going to make me laugh more," he said as his blades vanished.

"Wait they're getting along now," said Finral looking confused.

"Of course keh keh, bickering is how the two of us get along and you know what Ive had enough of this fight," said Jack.

"Yeah I'm starving," said Yami.

They returned to the festival as they tried each other's food with Sekke and the two men standing behind Jack while Asta, Noelle and Firnal stood behind Yami looking confused, "Gotta say this meat isn't half bad," said Yami.

"Yeah your foods not so bad eihter, give me a few moments and ill have some desert ready," said Jack before looking back at Sekke, "Would you got get the thing already," he said looking serious.

"Uh yes sir," said Sekke before going behind the stand and coming back with a large block of ice which Jack used to make shaved ice before giving some to Yami who tried it.

"Hey this is really good," he said before taking another bite.

"I'm going to head back now," said Finral as he opened a spacial portal before walking through it and leaving the area.

"Well I guess we're going to have to call this one a tie then," said Yami smiling.

"A tie right, with me having sixty two wins and zero losses, keh keh," said Jack making Yami looking annoyed.

"I'm sorry there must be some mistake because I have ninety seven wins and zero losses," he said.

"Oh yeah, then I have a hundred and seven teen wins," said Jack as his magic power began to surround his body.

"Are you asking for a fight," said Yami as he took out his katana as his magic power surrounded his body and Jack had his blades out while the people standing behind them looked nervous.

"Looks like its up to me now," thought Asta before stepping forward with a smile on his face, "Okay now why don't we all take a minute to," he said before Yami grabbed him by the top of his head.

"Not now," he said throwing Asta into the air as he screamed.

"Asta," said Noelle as she started running in the direction her boyfriend was thrown.

"Oh wait," said Yami as his magic power stopped covering him, "I gotta go meet up with someone, guess will have to settle this some other time," he said as he left the stall and waved back at Jack.

"Say hello to your blue rose for me Yami, keh keh," said Jack laughing while the black bulls captain looked confused for a few moments before shaking his head as he decided to ignore him for now and started walking in the same direction Noelle and Asta went.

Over with Finral he had just appeared where the other black bulls were, "Hey Finral what are you doing here, I thought you would be out collecting rejections," said Vanessa as Finral looked confused to see she was rubbing something.

"Sorry, but what whoa," said Finral looking between mixture of jealousy and surprised to see Magna passed out on Vanessas lap as she moved her hands through his hair.

"He got a little carried away but it was sweet that he tried, come on join us for a drink," said Vanessa holding up a mug to Finral who took it with a smile on his face.

"Thanks, you don't want to know what ive just been through," said Finral as he took a drink and Gordon muttered silently as he knew exactly what Finral had been through which he didnt explain how he saw it all.

Over with Kahano and Kioto, "Thank you all for coming to see us, keep an ear out for the dancing and singing performers to support us as we become famous an rich," said Kahano as she and Kioto waved at the people who cheered for them.

"Hey Kahano, hey Kioto," said Asta as he passed bby them from above.

"Was that Asta," said Kioto before a few moments later Noelle ran past the two of them with Yami not far behind her as he was dressed in his usual outfit.

A few moments later Asta landed on the ground in the middle of an area with different colored tents all around it, "Man what was that for, I wonder if this how Firnal felt when he was kicked," said Asta as he stood back up rubbing the back of his head when Nero landed on top of his hair.

"Oh hey Nero, were you out enjoying the festival to?" He asked only for the anti bird to still have the blank look on its face. He then heard voices from a crowd of people surrounding a tent.

"I wonder whats going on over there," he thought as he walked over to the crowd as he heard some of the people talk.

"Who is she, shes beautiful, is she here with someone," some of them said and when Asta reached the front of the crowd he saw that they were staring at a woman sitting in a chair. She was wearing a dark blue dress with a small blue and white robe over the top of it. She also had her hair down and she had a bored look on her face.

"Wait that's, Charlotte," said Asta as he recognized the blue rose knights captain as he had seen her with her hair down before.


	57. Part 57: A Surprising Award

**Authors note: **Sorry that there wasnt a chapter last week, I had started working on a new story that Ive had the idea for a long time. So for a while untl that one ends, there will be a chapter for this story every second week. Enjoy.

**Part 57: A Surprising Award **

Noelle was walking through the crowd trying to find Asta who had been thrown away by her captain earlier, "Come on Asta where are you," she said looking around the crowd before noticing him standing in the middle of a crowd with Nero perched on his head.

"Asta," she said getting his attention and Asta looked behind him to see her walking over to him, "There you are, I was starting to wonder just how far you went,".

"Yeah sorry about that, look who I found though," said Asta rubbing the back of his head and that's when Noelle noticed sitting in the chair was Charlotte.

"Captain Yami did say he was suppose to meet up with her," she thought before noticing an overweight Noble man approach the blue rose knights captain.

"Oh yes beautiful indeed, yes ive decided you will accompany me to the festival tonight," he said with a smile on his face with his face a little red meaning he was already a little drunk from the festivities as he held a cup in his hand.

Charlotte ignored him before looking away with a bored look on her face, "Come with me and we shall enjoy the finest this festival has to offer," he said still smiling while people started to speak about which noble family he was from, "Playing hard to get are we, well I wont take no for an," he said before green thorns covered with blue roses shot out of a sword handle from Charlottes right hand, trapping the man and only having his face showing in a pile of thorns, which looked frightened.

"Were you intending to use me as some sort of arm candy, I may be the captain of the blue rose knights but I am also of Charlotte of house Roselei, therefore I am superior to you," she said calmly while Sol who wasn't wearing her magic knights robe walked over while carrying a blue dress.

"Hey Char you should try this one on, this is a festival after all so why not dress up," she said with a smile on her face not caring about the noble man being trapped in the thorns.

"I don't see the problem with the one I'm wearing now and call me captain Sol," said Charlotte.

"Right you got it captain Char," said Sol smiling while Charlotte sighed before looking over at trapped noble.

"Well, do you have anything else to say for yourself," said Charlotte.

"Okay don't do you think its time you let him go before," said Asta walking forward only trip on a misplaced slab, he would have fallen further had Noelle not grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Be careful will you," said Noelle as Asta stood back up.

"Hey I Recognize you two, your that girl from house Silva and the shorty who sent Solid flying into the wall after that award ceremony," said Sol starting at the young black bulls.

"Yeah that's us," said Asta rubbing the back of his head.

"Whats a little runt like you doing in a place like this, you better not be trying to make any moves on Char," said Sol picking up Asta by the back of his shirt.

"What of course not," said Asta looking shocked before Sol tossed him away making Noelle looked annoyed.

"Moves out of the way, now," she said before a blast of water sent her flying a bit away as well.

"I apologize for Sols actions Noelle," said Charlotte as the two men who had been guarding the noble began to pull him out of the thorns.

"I'm sorry for sending her flying, but I'm getting rather tired of my boyfriend being sent flying tonight," said Noelle before she noticed Charlotte holding up the dress Sol had dropped.

"You should try it on, maybe captain Yami will like it," she suggested smiling which made Charlotte blush a little.

"Sol did go into the trouble of finding this one, I guess I can enjoy it before going to star award ceremony," she said before finding an un occupied curtain to change while Noelle stood in front of it to guard it.

"Hey Char, need some help," Sol said looking excited before Noelle brought her right arm up to stop her from going further.

"Sorry but I'm sure she doesn't need any help," she said calmly as she brushed back some of her hair.

"Oh yeah why did you send me flying, is the runt your boyfriend or something," said Sol making Noelle look annoyed but kept her hand a good distance away from her wand to stop herself from sending the woman flying again.

"Actually yes he is and I would appreciate it if you would stop calling him that," she said smiling while Sol looked surprised, not expecting that answer.

Over with the other black bulls members who were all sitting at a table, "Man a festival is a great time to having a drink, you holding up okay Magna," she said looking down at her lap as he held up his right hand giving a thumbs up.

"Yeah, no way is a drink going to take a man like me down," he said tiredly before letting his hand fall down while Vanessa laughed before burshing his hair with her hand.

"This food is amazing," said Charmy holding up two chopsticks.

"Oh theres so many people around here," said Grey nervously before taking a bite out of her own food which made her calm down.

"I miss Marie," said Gauche looking down at a picture of his sister while imagining being at the festival with her.

"This apple tastes really sweet, is it because of the festival, or is it because were here togehter," the imaginary Marie said making the Gauche in reality nosebleed while he had a smile on his face.

"Hey Magna, come on and get up and lets spar," said Luck smiling as lighting went off around both of his arms.

"What no way, not here," said Magna as he began to sit back up while Gordon was muttering silently to himself.

"Alright I'm all ready to go now," said Charlotte stepping out from behind the curtain only to look surprised to see Yami standing behind Asta and Noelle.

"Well you sure all dressed up for the the ceremony," the dark magic user said smiling.

"He showed up a few moments after you went in," said Noelle while Sol was threatening the other men in the area after Charlotte had walked out and started cheering.

"Where do you think your looking, the women of the blue rose knights are the only ones who can stare at our captains beautiful body," she said cracking her knuckles.

"You know its times like this I wonder how shes going to take it when you step down," said Yami looking creeped out while Charlotte sighed.

"Well since were all here now we might as well head towards the stage," said Charlotte, "Sol its time to go and will be going with them," she said while grabbing Yami's right arm.

"Wait what are you doing Char, he's the captain of the black bulls," she said looking shocked.

"Its just to trick the other men so they wont stare at me," Charlotte said calmly while she thought, "Plus this will be the perfect time to spend time with Yami at the festival".

"Hey where do you think your going without your robes," said Yami threatening looking down at Asta and Noelle who looked frightened before Yami seemed to pull two black bull robes out of nowhere and threw them at them.

"Go to show which squad your from for the ceremony right," the black bulls captain smiling. Asta and Noelle did the same before putting on their magic knights robes before they all started walking to the main stage. During the walk Noelle blushed as she held Astas hand and she then smiled as Asta held hers back.

"Why is the blue rose knights captain standing so close to the the black bulls captain, are they on a date," some of the people murmured at the sight before Yami looked back at them with an annoyed look on his face making some of the people run away while Charlotte smiled.

"Chars smiling," thought Sol still looking surprised .

"Asta, Noelle I thought that was you," said Klaus walking over to the group with Mimosa and Yuno walking behind him.

"Hey sir spectacles you're here too," said Asta waving.

"That's not my name, Captain Charlotte its nice to see you as well," said Klaus nodding his head at the blue rose knights captain.

"Are you all heading to the ceremony as well?" Asked Mimosa.

"Yes, I believe it should be starting soon," said Charlotte.

"Yeah just you wait golden dawn, the blue rose knights are going surpass you one day," said Sol pointing one of her right fingers at group.

"Hmm, I guess we will have to Judge your chances when we find out your own ranking," Klaus said while pushing up his glasses.

"Though I wonder how far the black bulls will get this year, given all that's happened recently," said Mimosa.

"Yes that is true, you two especially have grown a lot," Klaus said looking over at Asta and Noelle, "Not that any of that matters," he said.

"Did no one not find out I finished of one of the third eye," said Yami looking bored.

"What do you think Yuno?" Klaus asked looking over at the wind magic user.

"If your asking if we have anything to worry about from the black bulls, then no," said Yuno walking forward with Mimosa following him.

"Will definitely be the ones to surpass them," said Asta and Noelle nodded in agreement.

"No way, you black bulls come in dead last every year," Sol said smiling.

"Be nice Sol," Charlotte said looking serious.

"You got it Char," said Sol.

They all then headed to the building where the stage for the award ceremony was located, when they got there Charlotte left with Yami to change into her armor while Sol, along with Asta and Noelle stood with the other magic knights who were also there.

A few moments later the wizard kings voice sounded off from outside, "Greetings everyone welcome to this years star awarding ceremony, after my announcement will get to here from the king of the clover kingdom himself," he said and Asta could hear the people cheering from outside, most of them cheering "Wizard king,".

"Oh the wizard king, even just hearing him is awesome," said Asta looking excited.

Outside Julius stood over the stage with Marx standing next to him as small ball with holes in it, surrounded by magic power floated in front of him, "As you all know we are currently under threats from the diamond and spade kingdoms, we have also had to fight against a group known as the eye of the midnight sun, when they attacked the capital many people sacrificed their life's, but in the end the magic knights were victorious".

"Now let me introduce you to the brave captains that lead the magic knights," he said as all the magic knight captains walked onto the stage. The new crimson lions captain was a woman with long orange hair and the new purple Orcas captain was a man with light green hair that went up in slopes on each side of his head, he also had a mustache.

"Captain of the silver eagles, Nozel Silva, Captain of the Green Mantis Jack the Ripper, the new captain for the crimson lion kings Mereoleona Vermillion, the new captain for the purple orcas Kaiser Granvorka, captain of the coral peacocks Dorothy Unsworth, captain of the Azure deer Rill Boismortier, captain of the blue Rose rose knights Charlotte Roselei, captain of the black bulls Yami Sukihero and last but not last least the captain of the golden dawn William Vangeance," the wizard king said introducing each of the magic knight captains as the people cheered.

"Look the new captain of the crimson lions is a woman, she looks dangerous," said one of the men in the crowd.

"Look the purple orcas have a new captain as well, I heard something bad happened with the last one," another one said.

"I'm glad Charlotte was able to bring Yami here on time, she really has been a good influence on him since they got together," thought Julius before speaking up again, "Now as you all know every half year we count out how many stars each squad has earned, the squads earn their stars for their acts in defending the kingdom, in first place," he said as an image appeared in front of the stage.

"The golden dawn," he said with the magic knight squads name appearing along with a number, "With a total of a hundred and twenty five stars," he said as the crowd cheered.

"No surprise there," Yami whispered to Charlotte as the light displayed the different things the squad has done such as taking down bandits, diamond kingdom soldiers as well as eye of the midnight sun members.

"Now I would like to welcome the knight who had earned the most stars for this squad, accompanied the wind spirit sylph, Yuno," said Julius as Yuno walked onto the stage with Bell flying next to him, standing in front of the captains as he faced the crowd.

"Well done," said Klaus.

"I'm so proud," said Mimosa smiling feeling happy for him.

Asta and Noelle were clapping as well but Asta noticed one of the golden dawn members staring at Yunos back with annoyed look on his face, "Whats his problem," he thought.

"Now onto second place," said Julius as another light image appeared.

"It's probably going to be the silver eagles, no way the crimson lions but they might have gotten down since Feugoleon was injured, then its gotta be the blue rose knights," some of the people in the crowd discussed.

"Probably not going to be us since we always come in last place every year," said Magna as he and Luck were playing a shooting game at one of the stalls, but their attention was brought back to the stage with Julius next words.

"The black bulls with a total of a hundred and five stars," he said all the people in the crowd looking surprised with some of the magic knight captains like Nozel and Yami looking surprised as well, "I can't believe it," said Gordon looking surprised like the other members of the black bulls.

"Well would you look at that Yami, keh keh," said Jack.

"Its not surprising, out of all of us the black bulls have grown the most in the last half year," said Klaus.

"Now I know you all must be surprised, from dead last to second place when they used to be at negative twenty stars, but with one of their newest members the black bulls have shown a lot of improvement," said Julius, "I would now like to welocme the memeber who had earend the most stars in this squad onto the stage,".

"Hey you two are black bulls aren't you," said the stall owner where Luck and Magna were, "Shouldn't you be going up there too?" He asked.

"Nope, I'm afraid this moments belongs to someone else in the black bulls," Magna said smiling while Luck nodded in agreement.

"Their calling you," said Noelle smiling at Asta.

"Wait are you sure, because you helped me a lot to," said Asta before Noelle kissed him on the cheek.

"Remember, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten this strong, so get out there before I change my mind," she said as she made him turn around and he began walking to the stage.

"Wielding the power known as Anti magic, Asta," said Julius introducing the black bulls member as he stood a bit away from Yuno in front of the magic knight captains.

"Looks like you made it," said Yuno smiling when people in the crowd began to speak up.

"Wait this doesn't seem right, the black bulls always came in last place, they must have cheated," the people said before from within the crowd Kahano spoke up with Kioto standing next to her.

"Your wrong the black bulls did not cheat, they all risked their lives to save our home," she said.

"Thats right, If it wasn't for them we wouldn't have survived," said Kioto.

"Yeah the black bulls helped us out a lot to," said Rebecca who was also in the crowd and carrying her baby brother on her back.

"If that's true they must have really strong power, they must have come from strong nobles then," the crowd said before someone else spoke up.

"Actually their not nobility at all, haha their just commoners from so far off village," Sekke said smiling making the crowd question why the two magic knights were on the stage given their status.

"Great this again," said Rebecca looking annoyed.

"What is with these people, don't they don't know how to give a compliment," Bell said looking annoyed as she flew next to Yuno.

"Bell, lets show them," said Yuno smiling.

The wind spirit looked confused for a few seconds before smiling herself, understanding what he meant, "It would be my pleasure," she said as wind shot off from around Yuno with a green light surrounding him as the air moved. People in the crowd looked surprised while Julius who was watching from above looked excited.

"Uh Yuno, what are you doing?" Asta asked.

"Asta, do you remember when we trained as kids," said Yuno smiling as a bow made out of wind formed in front of him. A wind arrow then appeared before firing at Asta who took out the demon slayer sword from his girmoire and destroyed the spell. Wind shooting off around the area.

"What were you thinking, you've gotten a whole lot powerful so you could have really hurt me," Asta said looking annoyed.

"If you hadn't of survived that then that would have proved that you haven't gotten stronger," said Yuno calmly while people in the crowed spoke up. Sounding surprised while Sekke looked shocked from the power that was just shown.

"I hope this shows you all that their power is no joking manner, they maybe commoners but these two magic knights have already done so much in just the last half year, no matter where we come from if we come together we can achieve great things," said Julius as the people began cheering again.

"Yuno," said Asta.

"Yeah," he said still looking at the crowd.

"We've already come, so far," said Asta looking surprised as the two of them stared at the crowd while Noelle and Mimosa watched them from the room with smiles on their faces.

"Now for the remaining ranking, in third place we have the silver eagles, fourth place the blue rose knights, fifth place the crimson lions," he said as the new crimson lions captain looked annoyed, "Sixth place the green mantis, seventh place the coral peacock, eight place the purple orca and finally in ninth the place the azure deer," he said making Rill look surprised.

"How is this possible, how come we ddin't earn more stars," he said.

"Probably because your always to busy doing those drawings instead of working," said Jack smiling.

"Asta you gotta help me, how did you get so many stars," said Rill walking over to the anti magic user.

"All I did was work hard," he said while Rill still tried to get more advice from him.

"Now, I would like you all to the welcome our gracious ruler, Augustus Kira Clover the thirteenth," said Julius pointing to the path behind him.

"The king huh, I heard of him but ive never actually seen the guy before, isn't he important," said Asta as he and Yuno stood to the side.

"I don't know, I guess were about to see," he said as a man holding a staff and wearing a crown walked up the steps from the path behind the wizard king.

"Now I guess its time for the real show to start," he thought smiling before reaching the outside, "My great people, I'm a your humble ruler Augustus Kira Clover the thirteenth, Welcome to the Star festival," he said.

The crowds cheering wasn't as Enthusiastic as when Julius was the one speaking, "Why cant the wizard king be our actual king," a little girl said in the crowd before all the people around told her to shush.

The king looked annoyed before, "COME ON CLEARLY YOU CAN ALL DO BETTER THEN THAT," he yelled making some of the people look surprised by his outburst, "I'am the king, one with great power that has been passed down through the generations behold," he said as magic power glowed around him while none of the peoples attitude changed.

"Your overshadowing me, step a few feet away will you," Augustus said looking at Julius.

"Yes of course," he said as he took a few steps away.

"Ridiculous, Iam way better then any wizard king, it's ridiculous that feather heads squad got first place again," Augustus thought looking down at the golden dawn captain, "Even thought some of the captains have royal blood, luckily I know the perfect thing to get them all on my side again," he thought, "I have an important announcement, we have located the eye of the midnight suns hide out," he said making some of the people look surprised including the magic knight captains.

"Yes, we plan to launch a strike against them before they can attack us again, we will decided the best of the best from each of the magic knight squads for this mission and this team will be given the name the royal knights," he said, "We will hold an exam in one weeks time, so do your best and bring victory royal knights," he said while some of the magic knights in the area smiled at the idea.

While the people cheered for the idea of a new team of magic knights, Augustus thought with a smile, "Julius may have done all the research but I will be the one to take all the credit for the idea,".

"Why is the king getting involved with these kind of matters, isn't that more the wizard kings job," said Asta making the crowd go silent as Augustus looked annoyed.

"I guess your right," said Yuno.

"Also where is all this legendary power he was talking about, Ive never seen it being used," said Asta, "have you Yuno,".

"No I guess I haven't," said Yuno.

"Also wouldn't it be way better if the wizard king was our real king because it looks like it would make everyone feel better," Asta said calmly.

"Please learn to read the room Asta, even though everything your saying is probably right," said Yuno.

"Haha way to go kid," said Yami laughing.

"What have you done Asta," said Noelle before sighing with Mimosa doing the same.

"But it sounds like your agreeing with everything I say," Asta said looking at Yuno before the king yelled.

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS, I WONT THOSE TWO EXECUTED RIGHT NOW," he yelled.

"Wait what," said Asta looking shocked.

"Way to go Asta, you got us killed," said Yuno.

"Now your majesty I ask that you please pardon them, they may still be young but they may someday become the shield that guards you," said Julius standing in front of the king and keeping him from looking at Asta and Yuno.

Augustus looked annoyed for a few moments before turning towards the stairs, "Very well then," he said before leaving.

"Now I hope all the magic knight will do their best as they prepare for the royal knights exam," said Julius smiling at the crowd as they cheered for him.

"I will not fail," said Nozel.

"The royal knights huh, if one of the green mantis ends up joining them it should earn us some real merit, keh keh," said Jack.

"Royal knights huh, this thing has Julius written all over it," thought Yami before smiling, "This should be fun," he said.

After the ceremony, in one of the buildings rooms with a view out of the outside Asta and Yuno were talking with the wizard king, "I'm very sorry for what I said mr wizard king sir," Asta said.

"Where's my apology, I almost died because of you," said Yuno .

"I hope you've learned to be more careful in the future because of this, also given you two are aiming to become the wizard king becoming one of the royal knights will definitely help you get closer to your goal," said Julius smiling.

"Right, we won't let you down sir," said Asta giving the magic knights salute with Yuno doing the same. Julius nodded at the two of them before leaving.

"Man I'm so pumped for this exam, Royal knights here I come," said Asta looking excited as he and Yuno were leaving the building through one of its stairwells.

"You maybe be saying that now, but don't come crying to me when you fail," said Yuno.

"No way, I'm defiantly going to become a royal knight and then ill be one step closer to becoming the wizard king," said Asta.

"Not a chance," said Yuno smiling before they heard a female voice yell from below.

"FIFTH PLACE, YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES," she yelled as Asta and Yuno watched as Mereoleona sent Leopold flying to the ground with a punch to the face with the other members of the crimson lions kneeling on the ground behind him.

"The crimson lions are suppose to be the strongest, yet were at fifth place, I should kill you all just to save me the embarrassment for next year," she said as flames surrounded her body while Asta looked at the sight surprised.

"Now what have I walked into," he thought wondering just what kind of person is the new crimson lions captain.


	58. Part 58: Mereoleona Virmillion

**PArt 58: Mereoleona Virmillion**

Asta and Yuno watched from the stairs as the new crimsons lions captain, Mereoleona Vermillion complained to the members of her squad, "Every year at the star festival the crimson lions have either come first or second place, but because my baboon of an older brother got himself injured, we drop down to fifth place," she said angrily with flames surrounding her.

"Uh buffoon, do you have any idea what shes talking about?" Asta asked Yuno looking confused.

"If I had to guess shes probably calling him her brother a fool," he said while Asta looking surprised.

"Wait what, are you saying this lady is actually related to captain Feugoleon and Leopold," Asta said before Mereoleona spoke up again.

"You should all be ashamed, while my brother rests you've all become weak, my brother isn't fit to be the crimson lions captain," she said crossing her arms.

"Your wrong, my brother is the best captain we've ever had, so I wont let you speak of him that way," Leopold responded looking serious.

"Leos right, Feugoleon was the one who helped us all become stronger, we wouldn't have been where we are today if it wasn't for him, Feugoleon was the perfect magic knight that we all aspire to be," the other squad members said speaking up for Feugoleon along with Leopold before he was punched in the face again by Mereoleona.

"Quiet," she said still looking angry, "Now listen, until my brother wakes up you've all been left to me, so it falls on to me to whip you all into shape until he wakes up," she said clenching her fists which surprised some of the crimson lions members while Leopold understand what she meant as tears appeared in his eyes.

"You'll all train so hard that they will never look down on the crimson lions ever again," Mereoleona said making them cheer while Asta stared at the sight looking excited.

"Wow shes so awesome, I wonder just what kind of training they'll be going to," he said while Yuno remained un affected.

"Probably something interesting," he said.

"Alright be ready, were off to the hot springs training camp," Mereoleona said looking serious while the crimson lions looked confused wondering why it was called that.

"Uh hot springs," Asta said looking confused while imagining two monkeys hanging out in hot spring, "That sounds like a weird idea for a training camp," he said.

"Sounds like the easiest too," said Yuno.

"Well I guess we better get heading ba," Asta began to say before before a flaming paw grabbed him by the top of the head.

"Your coming to," said Mereoleona looking serious while Flames surrounding her as Leopold appeared behind her.

"Oh there you are Asta, are you here to join our squad and become my official rival?" Leopold asked looking excited at the idea.

"What no way I'm already black bull and I cant just go anywhere with you and besides Noelle is probably wondering where I am now," said Asta looking frightened from the grip on his head.

"I refuse," said Mereoleona.

"Well this has nothing to do with me so I'm leaving," said Yuno turning around before another flame paw grabbed onto his head as well.

"Your coming to golden dawn boy," said Mereoleona while Yuno looked shocked.

"How did I get involved in this," Yuno thought before Bell flew above the flaming paw.

"Hey listen lady Mimosa probably worried sick about Yuno after he almost got executed because of that shorty, so he's not going to any weird training camp," she said waving hands around before a smaller flame paw flicked her away.

"Bell Id prefer if you would quiet down, youll only make things worse," said Yuno nervously.

"You better listen to her you guys, once my sister gives an order she wont let you refuse, shes even stronger then both me and my brother and she never gets involved with the centre of the family," said Leopold looking frightened, "They even gave her the title, the unrivaled and undefeated Lioness," he said while Mereoleona was smirking.

Inside the bar near where the award ceremony had taken place, "Hahah how do you like that, how doesn't feel to lose to the black bulls," Yami said cheerfully while the other captains accept for Charlotte who was sitting at the table with him and Sol, were sitting at the bar.

"Quiet, just because you got first place after always coming last doesn't mean you can be so cheerful," Nozel said.

"That's what makes it so funny, that you lost to the guys who always came last," said Yami still smiling while Charlotte sighed from his seat next to him.

"I'm glad that we reached second place, but theres a difference between celebrating and over doing it," she thought looking embarrassed by her boyfriends attitude.

"Hey don't be so down Char, well beat them next time," said Sol.

"That's not what I'm down about and call me captain Sol," said Charlotte.

"You got it Captain Char," said Sol smiling while Charlotte sighed for another reason.

"Hey Nozel how does it feel to lose to the black bulls, ridiculous since we came behind you for the last few years," said Yami when Nozel turned around looking annoyed, "Its almost as funny as that hair do of yours," he said laughing.

"That's it, **Mercury magic, silver spea**," the silver eagles captain began to say while holding out his grimoire before he heard a glass being put on the bar behind him.

"Sorry sir but there are no offensive spells allowed in here, this is on the house," the bartender said.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry," Nozel said before taking a drink, "Its delicious,".

"What your backing out just like that," said Yami.

"It's better this way, we don't want to ruin this place after all," the new purple orcas captain said before.

"Your hairstyles almost as ridiculous as his," Yami said making him look annoyed as he turned around taking out his own grimoire.

"That's it you ruffian," he said before another drink was put in front of him.

"On the house sir," the bartender said as Kaiser took a drink.

"Oh yes this is quiet nice indeed," he said.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys, I guess ill have to do it myself," said Jack getting up from his seat when a drink was placed in front of him by the bartender.

"On the house sir," he said and Jack like Nozel and Kaiser seemed to calm down after drinking.

"Okay theres something seriously up with those drinks, did you cast some spell on it that calms people down because theres defiantly something funny about them," Yami said looking annoyed as he looked at the bartender who ignored him as he cleaned a glass.

"Captain Yami I was really Impressed by you reaching second place after coming last all the time, thought I'm not use to getting last place because we didn't get so many stars," said Rill laughing nervously, "Still though i found it interesting how you were able to keep your cool after losing over and over again, how did you deal with that?" He asked while Yami had a creeped out look on his face.

"Uh, thanks," he said.

"Well I guess its time to leave," said Nozel walking away from the bar with Jack and Kaiser doing the same.

"Enjoy your victory for now Yami, Keh keh," Jack said before heading towards the exit.

"What your not going to enjoy some celebratory drinks, you would usually jump at the chance to try and out drink me, guess I'll knock twenty back with the company I have now," Yami said smiling at Charlotte before noticing Dorothy was still in the room and still sleeping while nodding her head, "Sorry but none of us still understand what your saying,".

Then Yami heard the door to the bar open, "Oh so you came back, oh hey sisgoleon," he said waving at Mereoleona.

"You know that's not my name right," said Mereloan walking into the bar while pulling Asta and Yuno behind her where they held up in the air by flaming paws, they hit off against the door a few times before getting inside, "What kind of parents would name their children that,".

"Well that I would be normal given your Feugoleon's sister, don't you usually think of something then put goleon at the end of it," Yami said before noticing Asta being held up in the air, "Haha looks like she got to you kid,".

"Hi captain," said Asta before noticing Yami being grabbed by another paw making the black bulls captain look confused.

"Your coming too and so are you Charlotte," said Mereoleona before another flaming paw grabbed Charlotte.

"Better listen, from what Yamis told me its better not to disagree with her," she thought looking calm before looking surprised as Sol grabbed onto her.

"No you can take Char away, take me with you," she said looking upset.

"Sol theres no reason for you to get involved with this as well," said Charlotte before another voice spoke up from the entrance to the bar.

"There you are Asta, its time for us to say goodbye to Kahano and Kioto," said Noelle walking in with Mimosa. The two of them then looked surprised to see their boyfriends being held up in there, "Oh hello Lady Mereoleona," she said nervously before both she and Mimosa were grabbed by flaming paws.

"Uh whats going on, Klaus and I we're beginning to worry what was taking Yuno so long," said Mimosa nervously.

"You two can come along too, I believe its been a while hasn't it Noelle, I heard something interesting when I came back to the capital that you're dating someone," said Mereoleona looking serious.

"Uh yeah, that's actually him right there," said Noelle pointing at Asta who she was being held up against.

"I see, then this will be a great lesson for the two of you, were off the hot springs training camp," said Mereoleona as she walked towards the exit while holding up the magic knights and captains with Sol still holding onto Charlotte.

"Wait hot spring," said Noelle as an image of Asta in a hot spring flashed through her mind.

"Hey, Noelle you think you can wash my back," imaginary Asta said making her blush as she put her hands over her face.

"Don't worry Noelle I'm sure we can beat this," said Asta smiling not understanding why his girlfriend looked embarrassed.

"That's not what I'm worried about," she thought while Mimosa was also blushing as she imagined sitting in a hot spring next to Yuno.

"Sorry for getting you dragged into this," Yuno said.

"No its alright, who knows it could be fun," said Mimosa before they were all hit against the door that eventually fell apart since the one carrying them had reached outside.

When they were a good distance away the bartender stood outside waving goodbye as balls of light came off his body, before vanishing and revealing the bartender was Julius in disguise, "Well this should be interesting," he said.

Over with the magic knights who had been dragged along with the crimson lions squad. Mereoleona had brought them to one of the strong magic regions that was surround by a volcano and magma covering some of the ground ahead of them.

"Welcome to hot springs training camp," said Mereoleona smirking as she stretched her arms out.

"This is a training camp," the magic knights who had been dragged along thought looking surprised, wondering just what kind of training they were about to go through.

**Authors note: **Sorry for the short chapter, Ill try to make the next one longer and thank you to everyone who has reviwed the story since were almost at a 100 reviews.


	59. Part 59: Hot springs training camp

**Part 59: Hot Springs training camp**

"This is suppose to be a hot spring," Asta thought still looking shocked as the volcano at the top of the mountain erupted a little lava. Mereoleona the one who had brought him along with her squad, Noelle, Yami, Charlotte, Yuno and Mimosa then spoke up.

"Yumilto volcano is one of the strong magic regions, there is constant flow of mana under the lava that's constantly spewing out magma," she said as steam erupted from the ground and some of the crimson lions stepped back looking nervous. Even the sweat the fell of their heads onto the ground turned into steam.

"But if you can make it all the way to the top you will find the most rejuvenating and relaxing hot spring, so get going," she said smirking.

"Alright lets do this, hey Asta want to make it a race to see who can make it up to the top first," said Leopold looking excited.

"All right then lets go," said Asta looking determined.

"How about you Yuno you up for a race," Leopold said.

"Not really," said Yuno calmly surprising the young crimson lions magic knight.

"Oh yeah that's right he's suppose to be Mr cool," he said.

"Don't worry about it Leo he's always been like that," said Asta waving his hand up and down before both he and Leopold we're kicked off the cliff by Merleoana.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO GET GOING, THE SAME GOES FOR THE REST OF YOU," she yelled looking back at her squad mates.

"Going to the hot springs with Char," Sol said imagining her captain in a hot spring and asking her to wash her back.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this Sol, you don't have to participate," Charlotte said with a nervous look on her face.

"What absolutely not, lets do this," said Sol still looking excited.

"Man its too hot out here," Bell said waving her hands at her face while Yuno sighed as the sweat poured down his forehead.

"Not exactly how I imagined how our first trip to hot spring would be," Mimosa thought as she noticed the other crimson lions members started jumping down after Asta and Leopold.

"Alright come on everyone lets go, we gotta show how tuff the crimson lions can be," said the squad members as they landed on the ground.

"Lets do this," Leopold said smirking before steam shot off in front of him surprising him, "Wait a minute this heat, I can barely breathe in the air, is this because of the mana," he said while other crimson lions members began to feel the same way he did.

"How are we even suppose get past this," said Asta looking annoyed before noticing Yami and Charlotte flying above them, "Wait what," he said noticing his captain was surrounded by a purple glow and his fellow squad mate had a blue glow.

Yami easily cut through falling rocks with his katana while Charlotte who was moving next to him blocked spews of magma with a wall of thorns, "If I don't get a move on sisgoleon is just going to come after me again," Yami thought as he jumped further up the mountain.

"If I didn't get past this I will be a disgrace to all the women in the magic knights, so I cant let myself fail, also its been a while since Yami and I made a trip to a hot spring," Charlotte thought as she jumped up further.

"How are they moving like that, its like the heats not effecting them at all," said Leopold looking frustrated.

"Hey I know how they're doing that, they're using mana skin," one of the older crimson lions said recognizing the technique. While magic would be used to enhance a magic knights physical abilities, Yami and Charlotte were using a constant flow of it to protect themselves from damage.

"Mana skin huh," said Yuno as he closed his eyes and began to focus. Then wind shot off around him, covering his body in a green glow.

"Oh its so much cooler here, you should stand close to him Mimosa," Bell said smiling but then looked surprised when she noticed the flower mage was already surrounded by her own green glow.

"No I'm alright, I may not have the best control of it so you can go ahead Yuno," said Mimosa.

"Are you sure?" He asked, Mimosa nodded her head yes with a smile on her face. He smiled back at her before he took off into the air.

"Wait Yuno," said Asta noticing his rival fly by.

"Hurry up or ill be finished at the hot spring long before you get there," Yuno responded before focusing his attention forward as he blasted away a rock with his wind magic.

"Theres no way we can make it up there," said one of the crimson lions.

"Were not giving up yet," said Leopold clenching his right fist as flames surrounded him. Then a red glow surrounded his body, "While my brother is asleep we need to focus on getting stronger, we just need to take our time and get used to the feeling," he said looking determined before his fellow squad members cheered in agreement before they started walking forward slowly.

"Wait Leo, anyone," said Asta when Sol walked past him surround by her own mana skin, but like the crimson lions she was also walking slowly.

"I'm going to climb all the way to the top so I can enjoy the hot spring with Char, yes," she said sounding excited.

Further up the mountain Yami was cutting up more rocks as he thought about the situation they were in, "Now I see why sisgoleon brought us out here, its to show up her squad mates to motivate them to get stronger, luckily I'm having no trouble by sensing ki," he thought before looking over at Charlotte who used her thorns to block more magma.

"Charlotte whose magic shouldn't be good in this kind of situation is still holding her own and the golden dawn kid is close to their age so him doing better then them will annoy them," he thought looking at Yuno who was easily dodging the mountains dangers.

"I thought I told you all to get a move on," Mereoleona said from the cliff as the crimson lions were still walking slowly up the mountain. All the while she smirked.

"That woman's mind is sharper then I thought it was," Yami thought before jumping up the mountain as he got closer to the top.

Meanwhile Noelle was moving further up the mountain as her own mana skin flickered, "Its difficult to use mana skin when I can barely control my own magic, though training with Asta sure as helped a lot," she said looking back at her boyfriend who was further back then her with the demon dweller sword out, "Its been a while since ive seen lady Mereoleona, does she hate me or something,".

"You say something," the woman in question said, almost appearing in front of the water magic user making her look surprised.

"Uh no mam," said Noelle nervously while Mereoleona looked down at her with a serious look on her face.

"When I last saw you were a little girl who was afraid of her siblings," she said, "But Ive seen all that's changed, its not just your appearance but your mana feels like hers as well," she said referring to Noelles mother. The last time she saw Acier Silva was when she was pregnant with Noelle and when she asked her to return to the battle she refused. Acier was more focused on looking after her child who wasn't born yet at the time.

"You have her strength and with it," she said before putting her right fist against Noelles forehead surprising her, "If you have it you can make it all the way to the top of any mountain, so get a move on,".

"Right," said Noelle smiling before looking back at Asta.

"Let him use his own strength to pass," said Mereoleona noticing where Noelles attention had been drawn to, "You need to have faith in him that he can face this challenge on his own,".

Asta moved slower then the others as he cut through the air, but he then fell to the ground from the effect the heat was having on him, which was worse then others, "Its no use, I cant protect myself from the heat and I can barely cut through all of it using my sword," he said looking at the demon dweller sword as he gripped the handle.

"Then give up," said Mereoleona standing in front of him, "It was ridiculous for a magic less boy like you to even attempt something like this, I would have expected better from the person Noelle chose to be with, maybe you only got this far thanks to dumb luck," she said before turning around, "Maybe you'll make it as the wizard king thanks to a lucky draw,".

"No way, I'm not giving up," said Asta standing one leg as he remembered when he and Yuno remember their promise after he got his grimoire, when he and Noelle met back when they were kids and she wanted him to achieve his dream. He then remembered what the Julius told him back when he asked, what does it take to become the wizard king?

_"Its about getting results,"._

"I'm going to keep get results to achieve our dream," he said now standing back up.

"So I'm far from down yet,". Mereoleona smirked before she turned around.

"Then show me how a boy who knows nothing about himself gets to the top," she said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna climb all the way to the top," Asta said looking determined as magma shot up from the ground behind him, "Lets see I cant use magic like everyone else to protect myself with," he thought before looking down, "Man I really wish I had my own power, wait what am I thinking, "he thought before shaking his head.

"Man I haven't been sad about that since years ago, theres gotta be some kind of power I can use to move past this," he thought before remembering the form he took back in the forest of witches, "Wait I do have power, that form I took but how am I suppose to get it working, I remembering passing out then and then I was like that,".

Asta then punched his right fist forward and holding up his right leg, "New power go," he said. He then looked embarrassed when nothing happened before Mereoleona picked him up by his head with a flaming lion paw.

"That's it go home," she said with a bored look on her face.

"Wait no can we act like that never happened, Ill get it right the next time Im sure of it," he said waving his arms and legs before he was dropped to the ground.

"Make sure to get a move on," she said walking away while Asta got up from the ground as he stood at the edge of the cliff.

"Wait I didn't almost pass out back then, I almost died," he thought looking over the lava, "Maybe if I put myself in a situation like that again it will work,". He put his right foot forward before instantly standing back.

"No way not happening, Noelle would yell at me if she found out I was training this way," he thought imagining what her angry face would look like as she yelled at him, "No I need to remember, first step," he thought looking at the demon dweller sword.

"This sword can destroy any spell, since I have no magic I'm the only one who can wield it and its also good for slashing attacks but I can't cut fast enough to make it through all this heat, step two when I look into Noelles eyes the sword drains some of her magic and I can use water slash," he thought as a rock was falling towards him from behind. He easily cut through it without looking back.

"I was able to learn how to read Ki from captain Yami, so I can stop attacks before they can hit me," he thought before looking surprised as he remembered what senses Yami told him to listen for. Asta closed his eyes focusing on himself as he felt an energy move from the sword into his body, "Yes I can feel the energy spreading throughout my body, I just need more," he thought as he held his sword in front of him and placed his left hand on it.

"Yes its moving through my body quicker this way," he thought feeling the energy now moving though both of his arms, "Now I just need to control its movement like a river, no like a circle,". After a few moments both his eyes opened, only his right eye was red as he took on his new form as black and red lighting shot off around him.

"Yes, wait whoa," he said looking surprised as she shot straight into the air with the demon dweller sword pointing forward.

Further up the volcano Noelle, Mimosa, Leopold and most of the crimson lions squad stood facing a large lava like monster as it sent one of the magic knights flying back, "This thing is tough," said Leopold.

"I hope you have a spell ready to take it down," said Noelle looking serious.

"Why don't you help, your magics perfect for this situation," said Leopold.

"Its kind of hard to use another spell when I'm like this," she responded looking annoyed before hearing a familiar yelling coming from behind her.

"I cant stop this thing," said Asta as he flew above them.

"Is that Asta," Mimosa said looking surprised by his new form.

Asta then flew straight to the monster and his sword easily cut a hole through it, "One Horned bull thrust," he said before he flew futher up.

"So you've picked up a new form have you, I would expect nothing less from my rival and given your new sharp look Ill dub it black Asta," Leopold said looking excited.

"We should go after him," said Noelle looking serious as she ran ahead with her mana skill easily staying intact.

"You seem to be able to control your magic just fine now," said Leopold looking annoyed before the rest of them followed her up the path.

"Wait who's that?" Asta asked as he saw a green light ahead of him. It turned out to be Yuno still covered in his own mana skin and he looked surprised to see Asta behind him.

"Yuno," Asta said smirking feeling happy that he had caught up. When they reached the top of the volcano Yuno landed on the ground while Asta flew past him like a black blur.

"Asta," he said before noticing his rival fly towards the volcano.

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Charlotte asked Yami. The two of them were at the top as well, while Charlotte stood Yami sat on one of the rocks.

"No way, the anti magic of his is not interested in the lava at all, its after strong magic," Yami said calmly as Asta was flying towards Mereoleona.

"You might want to get out of the way, I cant stop this," said Asta looking nervous while the new crimson lions captain smirked as flames shot up from around her.

"Not a chance, don't you know female lions are always the hunters," she said before jumping into the air and appeared next to Asta, "**Flame magic, Calidus Brachium**," she said with her right fist covered in fire and punched the anti magic user into the volcanos wall. She landed on a rock as the dust cleared revealing Asta back to normal. He was smiling even with the injury on his face from where she punched him.

"I'm not surprised," said Charlotte.

"Yeah sisgoleon sure is scary," Yami said before sighing.

"I'm impressed, looks like you know yourself after all, make sure to keep getting stronger," Mereoleona said smirking.

"I may not have been able to control it but I still used it," Asta thought still smiling as blood came out of his nose from the punch, "I'm going to control it and make sure I join the royal knights, the elite," he thought before looking over at the top of the volcano.

"I sure hope Noelle and the others make it up here okay," he thought looking worried before he smiled when he remembered seeing his girlfriend use mana skin, "No, I know she can make it,".


	60. Part 60: Enjoying the hot springs

**Part 60: Enjoying the hot springs**

The volcano had now calmed down and the strong magic region was now dark, with the only light source being the moon light, "You weaklings the Yultum volcano isn't active at this time of the day so you would have been perfectly fine," Mereoleona said looking annoyed at most of her squad who were out of breath from the climb, "If you keep this up will never be back in first place, if you failed this time you'll try again tomorrow,".

"Yes mam," the crimson lions said saluting.

"Ha I got here just in time so it wasn't a problem for me, Ill do it a hundred times if it means I can get stronger then Feugoleon," Leopold said smirking as he held up his right fist.

"That's pathetic, what about ten thousand times," Mereoleona said pointing a finger at her younger brother.

"Ha, bring it on," said Leopold.

"Alright then, your all now free to enjoy the hot springs," she saiid while the magic knights look relieved.

"Oh finally," said Asta smiling as he imagined himself soaking in a hot spring, "After I would finished training there was nothing better then having a nice soak," he thought before looking into the large crater and seeing there was no water.

"Hey wait if this is the hot spring then where's the," he said before water began to bubble from a hole in the middle and then shat out creating a large round hot spring that seemed to shine bright.

"Amazing," Mimosa said looking surprised.

"This is the nicest hot spring ever, right Yuno," said Asta looking excited while Yuno stared down at it looking calm.

"It's alright," he said.

"Amazing isn't it, this hot spring has the most restorative water and its every exclusive so not many people get to enjoy it," Mereoleona said smirking while some of the magic knights sounded surprised.

"That's because most of them either die or leave when they realize what they have go through just to get here," thought Yami not looking impressed.

"Alright now strip down," Mereoleona said as she pointed at the group as they let out gasps of surprise.

"Wait what," said Asta covering himself even though he was still dressed.

"Sister we cant just strip out in the open like this," said Leopold.

"Yuno isn't getting into a bath with a bunch of other women, the only woman that's allowed to see him naked is Mimosa," Bell said looking annoyed.

"Bell," Mimosa said while blushing.

"Yeah can we really bathe when theres girls here too," said Asta before looking over at Noelle as an image of himself sitting in a hot spring appeared in his mind again. Only this time Noelle appeared form the trees in only a towel.

"Can I join you," the imaginary Noelle said making the real Asta face go red.

"No don't think like that," he thought looking annoyed with himself while Noelle was also having similar thought as she was blushing as well.

"This would have been better if we went do a different hot spring," Charlotte thought as she remembered a trip she and Yami took to a shared hot spring.

_Flashback:_

Charlotte opened the sliding door to the outside hot spring at a far away town, she was holding a towel over her body as she shut her eyes, "Cmon Charlotte you've been dating him for a while now, your just going for a," she thought blushing before she opened her eyes to see Yami standing in front of her holding a towel over his shoulder and had nothing covering him.

"Oh so your ready to get in," said Yami calmly while Charlotte blushed seeing her boyfriends naked body, "Uh prickly princess," he said before noticing she was falling back and he instantly caught her.

"Ya mi, naked," she said stuttering while Yami sighed.

"Guess the heat was to much for her," he said.

_Flashback end_

"Good think I got over it otherwise I wouldn't have enjoyed our next trip," she thought before noticing Sol with her girmoire floating in front of her.

"No man will ever gaze on Chars rocking bold, **Earth magic, wall**," she said slamming her hands into the ground before a wall formed separating the hot spring into two parts.

"Incredible," said Leopold looking impressed.

"Girls smart after all," said Mereoleona smiling.

"This is great, now the men and women wont have to bathe together," said Asta. After a few moments the men went to one side while the women went to the other and stripped down. Nero was perched at the top of the spring on the women's side.

"Didn't I tell you, these hot springs are the best," said Mereoleona standing in front of the water while steam surrounded the area.

Charlotte dipped her right foot into the water, "It certainly is the right temperature," she said while Sol was staring at her crying tears of joy.

"Shes so amazing, have I died and gone to heaven," she said smiling while Mereoleona took a drink from a cup.

"Uh that hits the spot, hey Charlotte you want to hit one back," she said looking over at the blue rose knights captain.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said as her fellow captain passed her a drink and she took a drink breathing a sigh of relief, "Yes it is relaxing," she said smiling before noticing the serious look on Mereoleonas face.

"Here I thought you wouldn't be good enough for my taste in drinks," she said.

"No I have the highest respect for you lady Mereoleona," said Charlotte looking shocked by her attitude.

"Oh yeah, where I'd you learn to drink like that then, if I hadn't known any better I say you got a man in your life now," said Mereoleona before taking a drink from her own cup.

"That is actually true," said Charlotte making sure Sol was out of hearing distance.

"I thought that was that case," said Mereoleona making Charlotte look surprised, "During my travels I heard about this woman who joined the black bulls a few years back, her magic sounded a lot like yours and she mostly goes on missions with Yami," she said and before either of them could discuss further Bell flew in front of the two captains.

"Ill have a drink, after all I'm older then both of you," she said dressed in a towel.

"Oh yeah, then drink up," Mereoleona said smiling. Over on one of the rocks Noelle had her hair tied back into a bun as she washed her hair with some soaps.

"That wall isn't gonna fall apart is it," she thought looking over at the wall before remembering what Asta said earlier, "Would it have been so bad if we bathed together, wait no what with other people around," she thought shaking her head when she felt someone scrubbing her hair.

"Hey you're Noelle right, you got guts how would you feel about joining the blue rose knights," said Sol happily.

"I can wash my own hair just fine and I'm already a black bull," said Noelle looking annoyed remembering what Sol had said about Asta during the festival.

"Why that boys club, why would you want to stick around there," said Sol before looking up at the wall she made, "The women in our squad are the real fighters while the men are just servants, I was looking forward to having that Yuno kid join and working him to the bone but who knew he would be that powerful," she said.

"Well there are some strong women in our squad like Vanessa and Rosa," Noelle said smiling, "And sure sometimes the men can be loud but they can also be a great help and have made me stronger," she said remembering when she and Asta fought Veto in the underwater temple. She picked up her towel and rinsed her hair before walking towards the water.

"One sip really," said Mereoleona not looking impressed while Bell was lying face first on the ground while Mimosa tried to cool her down with a towel. She then looked towards Noelle who was staring up at the night sky. For a moment she thought Noelle looked like someone else who was very similar to her.

"Pretty stars," Noelle said smiling at the sight.

"Lady Acier also enjoyed the view of this place," said Mereoleona making Noelle and Mimosa look surprised.

"Wait my mother came here?" Noelle asked while Mereoleona nodded her head yes.

"Shes the one who told me about this place, I used to get lessons from her all the time," said Mereoleona.

"What was she like, I barely know much about her so I'm kind of in the dark," said Noelle looking down at the water.

"I heard for a long time she used to be a strong magic knight," said Charlotte.

"No doubt about that, the steel princess who swam through the battlefield," said Mereoleona as Mimosa sat next to Noelle in the water, "Ive fought many strong opponents but now matter how many times I tried, I was never able to defeat her in a fight, when it comes to resemblance to the two of your are a lot alike," she said.

"Really," said Noelle smiling.

"Yeah but the way you act its kind of hard to believe that your actually her Daughter, plus your magic controls nothing like hers and it's a little rough," Mereoleona said which made Noelle look surprised by how blunt she was being.

"Now I'm sure its okay," said Mimosa smiling nervously.

"Of course it is," said Mereoleona putting her right fist against Noelles forehead, "You may not have her strength but your still her daughter, that means your able to surpass her so work hard," she said.

"Right," said Noelle smiling before looking up at the wall with a determined look on her face, "Shes right, Astas getting stronger and he has no magic so I need to keep pushing on as well so I can be strong enough that we can continue to fight side by side to achieve our dream, I'm fired up now," she though before the water began to bubble.

"Okay the waters now really hot," she said sitting up.

Over on the men's side, "You think your hot stuff don't you, well lets see how you like this heat Mr cool," Leopold said looking annoyed at Yuno as he used the flames around his body to heat up the water.

"This is nothing," said Yuno even though he was sweating.

"Oh yeah bring it on I can take it," said Asta looking serious as he held his fists up. Then small pieces of air started spinning around Yunos head.

"Hey that's cheating, using your magic to cool yourself down," said Leopold looking annoyed as his flames increased.

"Yeah but your using your own magic to heat up the water," said Yuno.

"What are you doing, you know theres a better way to enjoy your time at a hot spring," said Yami walking over to the group of young magic knights.

"Oh what are you talking about captain, strength training right," said Asta lifting up rock up and down before his captain grabbed him by the top of his head.

"Are you being serious right now," Yami said.

"No of course not sir," said Asta.

"Something more important than strength training how is that possible," said Leopold looking surprised.

"Great another guy with muscles for brains," Yuno thought.

"No I'm saying it would have been nice if you could enjoy this with your girl," said Yami smiling as he sat down against the rocks, "But of course in this situation it's better to just sit back and relax and make sure no one peeps on them,".

"Oh so does that mean you and Charlotte went to a hot spring together once?" Asta asked sitting next to him so Leopold wouldn't over hear them.

"Yeah, hot springs are real nice when you have someone to share them with, trust me kid it's one of the best places to get a break from everything," said Yami smiling as he looked up at the night sky before a nervous look appeared on his face, "But I suddenly have a strange feeling that I need to have a word with an earth magic user," he said not knowing Sol had passed out in the water on the other side from trying to drink with her Captain and Mereoleona.

"Weird, I once had a strange feeling of wanting to punch a guy wearing glasses one time when Noelle went shopping somewhere with Vanessa and Charmy," said Asta looking confused.

"Better make sure I don't tell him about what happened at the swimsuit shop," thought Yuno with a nervous look on his face before sitting against the rocks as well.

Asta then looked up at the night sky, "Guess passing the royal knights exam is next, I know we can do this Noelle," he thought while smiling and looking determined. Not knowing Noelle was looking up at this moment as well and shared his thoughts as she smiled.

**Authors note: **Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. This story is close to 300 follows and it makes me happy to know your enjoying it.


	61. Part 61: Royal knights test

**Part 61: Royal knights Test **

Time had passed since the star festival had taken place after the king himself announced that they had found the location to the eye of the midnight suns hideout. The squad that would we going there would be known as the royal knights, the best from each magic knights squad.

Now the day for the test had arrived. Not far from the stadium where the magic knights entrance exam took place, a commotion was happening between two members of the purple orcas squad and a man dressed in black. He had red hair and a mask that covered his neck and mouth which made it look like he has sharp teeth whenever he spoke.

"You are obstructing officials magic knight business stand aside," said the purple orca member with light purple hair.

"Sir Xerx Lugner has just returned from a long mission, he is known as the saint of ice and if it wasn't for his great strength the purple orcas would have never reached where they are today," the man standing next to him said holding up his fist.

"Do you ever stop, saint of ice who cares and why are you speaking up for him like you're his loyal lap dog," the man in the mask said making the second man look annoyed, "If he's got this great strength then why doesn't he just show it,".

"Very well, if you wish to stand in my way then I shall use my great power to stop you," Xerx said holding up his right hand as ice began to surround the area around his opponent. The man in the mask just smiled as a magic circle appeared in front of his body. Later on Xerx was seen in a crater in a buildings wall, a shocked looked on his face and blood pouring down his forehead.

"Saint of ice, what a joke," the man in the mask said walking over to the crater while the second purple orcas member looked at him scared before running away, leaving his vice captain behind. The man in the mask then took Xerx's magic knight robe, "This is waisted on you," he said before walking away.

As he walked away from the scene an old woman was sitting on the ground, looking surprised at the scene she had just witnessed, "Now lets see where else I can cause some trouble," he said while putting the magic knights robe over his shoulder.

Over inside the stadium itself, Magic knights from different squads were gathered. One of them was from the purple orcas as he displayed his magic power, "Oh alright I'm so ready for this test," he said looking determined while some of the magic knights backed away.

"Ah excuse me, you think you can bring it down a little," Mimosa said walking over to the magic knight.

"Oh yes, sorry," the purple orcas members said looking embarrassed before walking away with his head down.

"That's Mimosa Vermillion, shes always been good at healing magic but Ive heard that that shes learned some offensive spells too, that's royalty for you," some of the magic knights said.

"Mimosa we may all be taking part in this test but please remember to show respect," Klaus said walking over as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh yes sorry," said Mimosa while over hearing some of the magic knights say how Klaus had gotten more powerful, "Oh over here Yuno," she said waving her boyfriend over to them.

"Looks like its time we put that practice to the test," Yuno said.

"Look thats the number one runner from this years star award ceremony, the one with the power of the wind sprit, you know Ive heard that he's dating Mimsoa," some of the magic knights said.

"Alright I'am so pumped up for this," Magna said who was also in the crowd with Luck who was holding both of his fists up.

"Alright lets all do our best guys," said Finral walking over to his fellow squad mates with his hair brushed to the right and some of the trips dyed light green which confused his squad mates.

"Listen buddy, I don't know who you are but who said you can wear that robe," said Magna looking annoyed.

"He's probably a big fan of us, wanna spar," Luck said with lighting crackling around his arms.

"No wait guys its me Finral, I just got a new haircut for a confidence boost," Finral said looking surprised that they didn't recognize him.

"Oh yeah that's right, Vanessa told me she gave you a haircut," Magna said before smiling, "But I didn't expect it to be so tackie," he said before laughing.

"Yeah real tacky, normally Finral would never show up for something like this," Luck said before laughing as well while Finral looked annoyed.

"Hey I'm still your senior and your both just jealous that I have better hair do then yours," he said while Magna and Luck continued to laugh.

Meanwhile over at the pillars Asta and Noelle were watching them, "Wow Finrals new hair looks tack tacky, he must be insecure about something," Asta said with his hands behind his head before noticing the nervous look on Noelles face, "Hey you okay?".

"What of course I'm fine," she answered before looking back down.

"Well look who decided to show up, the failure," said a male voice getting their attention and they looked to see it was Solid Silva.

"Solid," said Noelle.

"Well if it isn't the disgrace to house Silva and the little runt, I still haven't forgotten what you did that day," Solid said looking annoyed at Asta who just glared back at him. Solid remembering when the anti magic user sent him flying into a wall.

"Yeah and I don't remember you apologizing you jerk," said Asta about to step forward but Noelle grabbed his hand.

"Seems the failure remembers where her place is, so why don't the two of you leave before you embarrass yourselves," Solid said smirking.

Noelle then remembered the way Mereoleona spoke to her at the hot spring. Looking determined she gripped her boyfriends hand before facing her older brother, "Solid neither of us are leaving, I'm going to do my best and pass this test, lets go Asta," she said before leading them to the other magic knights.

"Alright lets go," Asta said looking excited while Solid stared at them looking annoyed.

"It will be great when I take the both of them down myself," he thought.

"Asta there you are," Leopold said seeing his rival walking over to Yuno, Mimosa and Klaus with Noelle, "I am so totally going to ace this test," he said holding up his right fist.

"No way Iam," said Asta looking serious.

"Not a chance," said Yuno calmly.

"Oh you want to fight about it," Leopold said looking annoyed while Noelle and Mimosa just sighed before they saw the wizard king walk over to the balcony with Marx.

"It's the wizard king," said Asta as all the magic knights gathered in an area where Julius could see all of them.

"Welcome everyone to the test for the royal knights, now we have a few things to go over before we begin," said Julius before someone coughed from behind him. He turned around seeing it was Augustus, the king himself and he was smiling as he pulled at his mustache.

"Perhaps I should be the one to explain this," he said stepping forward so he could looked down at the magic knights, "After all the royal knights will be warriors after all,".

"Uh yes of course," said Julius stepping back with a nervous smile on his face as Marx made an image appear above the king. It showed a map that had three blue people on one side, three red on the other side and behind each of them were crystals, "This test will be a teams destroy magic crystals match," he said surprising the magic knights.

"Wait were doing this in teams, I thought it was going to be everyone for themselves," said Asta looking surprised.

"Now each team will have their own crystal defend, the team may use whatever spells they wish while also being able to move the crystal itself while defending it, the first to destroy their opponents crystal wins the match," Augustus said smiling, "We thought this method would be perfect for um," he said starting to look nervous. While some of the magic knights didn't look impressed.

"I know it was something important, just give me a moment," Augustus said before Julis decided to speak up.

"We thought this method would be perfect for the test because the royal knights will be magic knights from different squads, they will need to be prepared to work together for when they face the enemy, keep in mind that if time runs out the teams who's crystal is dameged the most loses the match and the other team wins," Julius explained.

"He stole the spotlight again," Augustus thought.

"Now I know this might be difficult, but keep in mind that winning or losing doesn't matter when it comes to joining the royal knights, the more victories you gain the better chance you will have," Julius said smiling.

"Yes I couldn't have said it better myself," Augustus said steeping into the conversation.

"Now here are the teams," Julius said as the image changed above him revealing teams of three.

"Alright lets see, oh I'm with Mimosa," said Asta looking surprised.

"Well this is surprising, but what happens if me and Asta go up against Noelle and Yuno," Mimosa thought noticing Yuno and Noelle were on the same team.

"Mimsoa," Klaus said getting her attention, "The two of you may be together, but keep in mind that you'll both need to gvie this your best if your to have any chance of passing," he said.

"Your right, thanks Klaus," said Mimosa before looking over at Yuno who smiled at her.

"Don't be looking so happy, you should be devastated that your not on the same team," Bell said waving her hands at Yuno.

"Wait whose that that last member, Xerx Lugner," Asta said before a voice spoke up from the top of the stadium.

"Sorry I'm late to the party," the male voice said. It was the man in the mask from earlier.

"Who's that," Magna said as the man jumped down and landed behind Julius.

"Sorry I'm late, but I'm sure the wizard king will forgive me," he said smiling, "You see there was this old lady needing help and as magic knight I stepped in to save her,".

"If that's the case then I hope the old lady's okay now," said Julius before the masked man jumped down to the magic knights before Marx tried to blast him.

"Hey what's the big idea?" The masked man asked.

"Big idea, you cant just walk in like," Marx said before Julius held up his right hand, signaling him to stop talking as he stared down at the new arrival.

"Hey what do you think the big idea is," said Asta looking annoyed as Sol walked to the front of the crowd.

"One of the few men Char respect is the wizard king so you should apologize," she said.

"Well I'm sure its fine for me," he said before pulling on a purple orcas magic knights robe, "Names Xerx Lugner, Ive heard they call me the saint of ice,".

"Wait he's my teammate," Asta said looking shocked.

"That's definitely Xerx's robe, but he doesn't exactly look like," said Marx.

"It's fine Marx," said Julius making his aide look surprised.

"Are you sure sir?" Marx asked.

"Yes, perhaps this could be fun," Julius answered smiling while Marx just sighed from how he was treating the situation.

"Hey looks like will be on the same team together, I'm Asta," he said holding out his hand and Xerx shook it.

"Yeah sure," he said and when Asta pulled his hand away he noticed small bug with three different colored stripes on its back, on his hand. It then admitted a colorful smoke which made Asta look disgusted.

"Whoa this stinks," he said while trying to throw the bug off his hand.

"Haha, that theres the stinkiest bug in the clover kingdom, I heard their call the rainbow stink bug," Xerx said before pulling out two more bugs and putting them on Astas face, "Listen, I knew from the moment I saw your face that I wouldn't get along with a shortie like you," he said while the two bugs emitted more smoke making Asta fall back.

"Is this guy for real," said Magna while some of the purple orcas members in the crowd seemed confused.

"So that Xerx Lugner, he's nothing like what Ive heard about and is that really all the way he looks looks like," one of them said.

"Yeah well no one hardly sees him since he's usually posted at the border," said the second one when Asta stood back up.

"Cmon take this seriously, don't you want to join the royal knights like the rest of us," he said.

"Not really," Xerx said calmly making Asta look surprised before he looked up at the balcony.

"Hey wizard king sir, I don't think I can work with this guy," he said but Julius didn't seem to hear him.

"Alright everyone get into their teams,"he said, "Plus I'm sure ill be able to see all kinds of magic," he thought looking excited.

"Yes everyone prepare," Augustus said trying to be part of the announcement as the magic knights went off into teams of three.

Magna was on a team with Sol and Man from the Coral peacocks who seemed to be brushing his hair back, "I cant believe I have to team up with a man like you," said Sol looking annoyed.

"What you got a problem," Magna said looking annoyed as well.

Klaus was on a team with Luck and a women forum the blue rose knights, "Hey lets do our best out there," Luck said holding out his hand to Klaus who seemed a little surprised by his attitude.

"Oh yes of course," Klaus said shaking his hand only to be shocked by Lucks magic while the lighting magic user laughed.

"I can already tell we're going to get along great," he said still laughing.

Over with Solid, one of his team members was Alecdora from the golden dawn, "Can't say I was never much of aa fan," Solid said.

"Try to stay out of my way," Alecdora said looking annoyed.

Over with Yuno and Noelle who were on a team with a member from the green mantis squad,"Looks like I'm on a team with Astas girlfriend," Yuno thought.

"Hey you better not mess this up for Yuno," said Bell looking down at Noelle.

"So I'm on a team with Astas rival, he may be powerful but so am I," Noelle thought when Bell flew in front of her face.

"Hey do you hear me, Yuno and Mimosa both have to pass this test so they can join the royal knights together, are you listening to me," the wind spirit said looking annoyed.

"Okay I get it already," Noelle said looking annoyed before the wizard king spoke up.

"Alright now getting to the battlefield, we will have Cob take us there," said Julius pointing to the man standing in front of the magic knights.

"Yes lets get going," Cob said as his grimoire floated in front of him. A few moments later two large doors appeared and when they opened it revealed a large portal.

"Whoa this is special magic," Asta said looking surprised by the way the magic was being used. After everyone walked through they found themselves on top of a stone stage and in front of them was a large area of land. There was a river, small cliffs and ruins of stone buildings.

"Wait this is where the magic crystal destroying test is happening," Asta said looking surprised by the sight.

"Its amazing," Mimosa said. Julius and Augustus then stood next to the only two chairs on the stone stage.

"Now heres the match line up," Julius said as another image appeared above him revealing the matches and the order they would go in.

"Why I'm not surprised I would have to face Solid in the first round,"Noelle thought noticing who her team was facing. Solid himself was smirking up at the image.

"Looks like I'm in the first match and if I make it to the finals, Ill be able to face Yuno," Asta thought before smiling at idea.

"If I get through the first match, then Ill have to face Langris," thought Finral when he heard a familiar voice speak up.

"Hello, the girls of the black bulls have to cheer for their squadmates," said Vanessa waving as she stood with Grey, Charmy, Gordon and Gauche.

"Hey Vanessa thanks for coming out," said Magna waving at his girlfriend with a smile on his face.

"You got this flame head," Vanessa said happily while Magna just smiled. Not feeling insulted by the nickname anymore.

"So why didn't captain Yami or Rosa come?" Finral asked.

"Uh Yami just waved us bye as we left and Rosa decided to stay back with him for certain reasons," Vanessa said nodding her head in Sols direction.

The wizard king then spoke up looking excited, "Now as you know you can use whatever spells you want, but this should be clear that killing is absolutely not allowed," he said, "But if you receive injury's we do have medical mages on standby," he said gesturing at Owen who was standing next to Mages wearing white robes.

"Hey it's the kingdoms doctor, hey thanks for everything doctor my arms are all better now, sorry about worrying you," said Asta waving his arms while the doctor waved back with a nervous smile on his face.

"Now we will have the first match begin," said Julius as he sat in his chair. A few moments later the team of Asta, Mimosa and Xerx stood one on side of the battlefield in front of their crystal that was floating above the ground. Their opponents stood on the other side in front of their own crystal as they faced the direction their opponents were in. The first match in the royal knights test was about to begin.


	62. Part 62: Trap Magic

**Part 62: Trap Magic**

"Alright everyone lets go," said Asta holding his fists in the air ready for battle. The first match in the royal knights test had begun with Astas team of himself, Mimosa and the masked man Xerx Lugner facing three male magic knights, one of them from the Coral peacocks, another from the silver eagles and the last was from the Crimson lions.

"Do you always have to be this loud short stack," Xerx said looking bored while Asta looked annoyed from the comment, "The best thing to do in this kind of situation is to look over the terrain and say what we can offer to the battle,".

"Uh your annoying and I hate to say it but your right," said Asta, still annoyed that he was on team with this guy.

"He is right, my magic can be used for healing and defensive while Astas anti magic is good for destroying spells which is good in close combat," Mimosa explained while smiling, even thought she was annoyed by Xerx's attitude as well.

"Yeah and Ive also gotten use to sending out slash attacks," said Asta referring to a power from the demon dweller sword, "So what is it you," Asta said looking up at Xerx before some kind of blast hit off against the crystal.

"What was that," he said looking in the direction the blast came from.

"Their already attacking and from that distance," said Mimosa as her grimoire floated in front of her and rope of vines surrounded the crystal, "Luckily I can use my magic to get the crystal moving," she thought.

In the distance, standing on tree branch the magic knight from the coral peacocks, Rick Cornell was wearing a mask made from his crystal magic. With the eye pieces being used as scopes.

"They don't seem to be moving for now," he said speaking to the knight from the crimson lions, Forti Gliss and from the silver eagles, Curtis Wolne. The two of them were standing at the top of a hill with a cross bow made out of stone on the ground with a sight made out of flames above it for aiming.

"How dare that ruffian speak to wizard king that way," Forti said looking annoyed, reffering to Xerx.

"Some one like him doesn't deserve be part of such an event, **Earth magic, strong bow**," Curtis said as the bow got ready to fire.

"**Flame magic, flame javelin**," his teammate said as a javelin made out of fire, was loaded into the bow before firing and it struck their opponents crystal.

"We need to move," said Asta as the three of them began running with Mimosa pulling the crystal behind her with her plant magic.

They stopped near the trees as Mimosa pointed her hand forward, "**Plant creation magic, magic flower guide post**," she said as a flower grew up from the ground. The plant opened showing an image of the forest.

"There's someone watching us from trees and the other two are further away, with that much concentrated power it will probably be a combo spell so be ready," said Mimosa looking at Asta who took out the demon dweller sword from his grimoire.

"Right," he said as another blast shot out from the trees, "Ahhh," he said cutting through it, "Alright now what is our next move," he said looking back only to see Xerx lying on the ground with his resting in his hand as he snored.

"Your sleeping, are you really taking this thing seriously," Asta said looking annoyed while Xerx just yawned.

"No not really," he answered without opening his eyes while Asta gripped the handle of his sword looking annoyed.

"I didn't know the royal knights test would turn into nap time," Julius said. He was sitting in the chair next to the king on the large stone stage with the other participants of the royal knights test. The other black bulls accept for Yami and Charlotte were watching as well.

"Things don't look good for them," said Magna.

"Don't worry you got this," Vanessa said cheering.

"Do your best," Grey said with her hands on covering her face while Gordon muttered silently.

"Cmon Yuno, Mimosa needs some cheering up," Bell said waving her arms at Yuno who was standing with Klaus and Noelle.

"If things continue like this theyre going to have a hard time," Klaus said.

"Come on Asta," Noelle thought.

"Will you at least smile for her, cmon," Bell said pulling at Yuno"s face who didn't seem affected by the wind spirits actions.

Over on the battlefield, "Asta I think its best if we try this on our own," said Mimosa looking serious, "I can use my magic for defense while you keep the crystal protected from the front and if we stay here were more at risk,".

"Right lets go," said Asta as they began running towards the direction of the enemy teams crystal.

"Trying to this with just the two of them, well alright then," Rick said as a another fire javelin was fired, but Asta easily cut through that one as well, surprising his opponents as they now had a clear view of him.

"How did he stop our attacks?" Curtis said looking surprised.

"We need to be careful, that boy wields the power of anti magic and can destroy any spell we hit him with," said Forti looking serious.

"Anti magic, I heard the rumors but this is the one who wields it," he said looking towards Asta and Mimosas direction only to see another plant grow in front of Mimsoa. Pointing in their direction.

"**Plant creation magic, magic flower cannon**," she said as pieces of light flew into the middle of the plant before firing a long beam of green magic energy.

"**Stone magic, rock wall**," Curtis said slamming his hands into the ground. Creating a dome of earth, covering himself Forti and the crystal before the beam struck them and ended up destroying most of his spell.

"Whoa that was awesome Mimosa, I didn't know you could do attack spells like that," said Asta looking impressed.

"Recently Ive been watching Mimosa train and it seems she really gotten more powerful, as her superior I'm very impressed," Klaus said smiling as he pushed up his glasses.

"I knew she could do it," said Yuno smiling which made Bell cheer.

Mimosa then stood in front of Asta, "Asta this time I will handle the front," she said looking determined before the flower pointed forward again, "**Magic flower cannon**," she said as it blast another beam of green energy.

"We cant stay hiding here forever," Foti said looking frustrated that they were backed into a corner.

"Their crystal is damaged more then ours, so we just have keep them from damaging our own," Curtis said as he began to explain his plan. Asta and Mimosa then watched as Curtis jumped to the left with a big rock, in the shape of the crystal floating behind him. Forti jumped in the other direction with a flame shaped like the crystal floating behind him.

"Wait what are they doing," said Asta.

"They're trying to distract us from finding the real crystal," said Mimosa as she brought up magic flower guide post.

"But which one has the real crystal?" Asta asked.

"The one to left," said Mimosa before started chasing Curtis. But when they reached an open area Mimosa noticed Forti was standing far behind them as he prepared to fire a spell.

"Wait if he's there, then that means," she thought before noticing Rick was standing to the left readying a spell of his own, "They've cornered us, I didn't know the tests would turn out like this,".

"You wont be going any further," Curtis said as he shot earth up from the ground and sent it at Asta who cut through it.

But when he took his next step a magic circle appeared underneath him, "Wait whats," Asta said before a purple gas shot up from the circle. Meanwhile not far from them Xerx opened one of his eyes.

"Asta," said Mimosa noticing purple growths had appeared all over the anti magic user who was foaming out the mouth before he fell on his back, "If one of them knows trap magic were done for," she thought as Curtis held his hand in the air. An arm made out of stone, grew out of the ground holding a club with spikes in it. Forti shot out a blast of fire while Rick shot a crystal fin through the ground. But before the attacks could reach Asta, three magic circles appeared in front of them and seemed to absorb the spells.

"Whats happening to our magic?" Curtis said looking frustrated. He then looked surprised as the spells came out of the circles, bigger then before before firing at their casters and hitting them. Causing three clouds smoke to shoot up.

Mimosa shielded her eyes and when she put her hand down she saw their opponents were all lying on the ground, badly injured. Curtis's earth crystal had been shattered at the top revealing part of the real crystal.

"Asta," said Mimosa rushing over to her teammate before her flower robe appeared on her and she began to heal him.

"Hahaha, well what do you know it actually worked," Xerx said emerging from the smoke as he walked past Mimosa and Asta who was begging to wake up, "You two really were the perfect decoys," he said before reaching the one who had guarded the crystal.

"Now that was impressive, truly royal knight material, hes my first pic Julius," Augustus said smiling while Julius stared at the sight with a serious look on his face.

"That trap magic must have been his," Mimosa thought.

"Looks like you were the one with the real crystal after all and it looks your both on your last legs," said Xerx as he stepped on his opponents back who looked up at him angrily.

"How did you that," he said sounding frustrated.

"What did it surprise you, I thought magic knights like you are suppose to be prepared for anything ," said Xerx as a white light began to shine around his body, his magic power being shown, "Its gotta be really embarrassing for you to lose to a guy like me, you should have payed more attention,".

"Ill kill you for this," Curtis said as the magic power began to surround Xerx's right hand.

"You should be really careful when your messing around with powers you know nothing about, now to take care of this," he said pointing his hand at the crystal. There was a few seconds of silence as Asta and Mimosa stared at the scene with serious looks on their faces. Then Xerx put his hand down.

"On second thought no, after all I do have my own goal for coming here," He said before he began to walk away.

"What, I don't understand," Curtis said looking surprised before Xerx looked back.

"You know what, I change my mind," he said smiling before blasting the enemy teams crystal, destroying it completely.

"Team As crystal has been destroyed, team B takes the win," a mage in green robes said pointing up at the tournament matches. A red line going up from Astas team, showing they had made it to the second round.

"Haha did you see that, I think that guy really thought I wasn't going to destroy it," Xerx said happily.

"Thanks Mimosa," Asta said getting up from the ground after all the purple growths had vanished.

"Uh yeah sure," said Mimosa as Asta grabbed the front of Xerxs magic knight robe.

"What was that all about, this may be a just a test but you cant treat your fellow magic knights like that," he said looking annoyed while their defeated opponents were being put on stretchers by medical mages.

"We won in the end didn't we and by the way here's another surprise," Xerx said before a gas blew out from underneath his robe, going into Astas face making him look disgusted.

"Oh not again," said Asta while Xerx laughed.

"Counter trap magic takes both a lot of time and power to properly set up, how did you find the time to do it when you've been sleeping most of time?" Mimosa asked looking at Xerx.

"I think ill leave that as a mystery for now," Xerx said before walking away with a smile on his face while Asta waved away the rest of the gas.

"Ive really had it with that guy," he said when a familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"That's enough now Asta, because now its our turn," said Magna who was standing next to Sol.

"Hey Magna," said Asta.

"I don't know what your so cheerful about while your wearing those ridiculous glasses," said Sol making Magna looking annoyed.

"What are you talking about these are cool giant girl, besides Vanessa likes them," he said smiling.

"That's some talk coming from a man," Sol said calmly while Magna still looked annoyed.

"Hey wait wheres your third member?" Asta asked before male voice spoke up, sounding cheerful from behind Magna and Sol.

"Uh you all cant simply match up to the beauty of Kirsch Vermillion," he said walking over dressed in the magic knights robe of the coral peacock, his orange hair brushed to his right side as he held his hand to his forehead while looking up into the sky.

"Huh who is this guy," Asta said looking confused by the way he was acting, "And did he say Vermillion?" he asked looking at Mimosa who sighed.

"Yes and he's actually my older brother," she said not looking happy about seeing him.


	63. Part 63: Kirsch Vermillion

**Part 63: Kirsch Vermillion**

After Astas team of himself, Mimosa and the masked Xerx took the first victory in the royal knights test. The second match was about to begin with one of the one of the teams being Magna, Sol and Kirsch, Mimosas older brother, "I must say why must my beauty be tainted by such unsightly creatures," he said holding his hair back as pink petals seemed to float around him.

"I know he's suppose to be Mimosas brother, but this guy is creepy," Asta thought looking creeped out by the way he was talking.

"Hey I know you think your better then anyone else but you don't have to say it out loud," Magna said looking annoyed by his teammates attitude.

"Don't worry its okay, I understand your pain," said Kirsch smiling sadly at Magna who seemed confused, "Its not my fault that your were born ugly," he said which seemed to make Magna look furious.

"Hey I'm not ugly Im awesome," he said when Sol spoke up.

"Hey the only beautiful person in this world is Char, your not so great," she said looking annoyed before Kirsch held her right hand as he kneeled down.

"Such awful words should never come out of a fair maidens mouth," he said smiling while Sol look creeped out while shaking.

"Seriously what is with this guy," said Asta.

"Yes my brother really is something," Mimosa said looking down before Kirsch looked over at her.

"Uh Mimosa my dear sister, did you come out all this way to see me," he said walking over to her and striking a pose.

"Nope I came to take part in this test and honestly I'm hoping you lose your match," said Mimosa while smiling, but on the inside she was feeling annoyed by the way he was acting.

"Oh how harsh can you be, it will dampen my beauty, are you feeling unwell," Kirsch said looking surprised.

"Actually I believe you're the one who feels unwell," said Mimosa.

"Hey I'm Asta, Mimosa has really helped me out a lot," Asta said stretching his hand forward to shake. Kirsch stood back up still smiling, but when he looked at Asta his attitude completely changed, like he was disgusted.

"Don't speak to me in such a manner, you dirt," he said.

"Whats with the sudden change," thought Asta looking surprised.

"The fact that someone like you has made it into this test is appalling," said Kirsch looking annoyed.

"Hey whats your problem with me?" Asta asked.

"You have no magic, you're a black bull and your clothes are filthy, your appearance is an insult to my beauty," he said holding a hand to his forehead.

"Yeah sure I have no magic, but that's why I work really hard to make up for it," Asta said smiling.

"Hmm," Kirsch said as he turned away from the anti magic user, "Royalty has always been known to have the strongest magic power, peoples powers levels have always been pre determined,".

"Pre determined?" Asta asked.

"Yes, which means a power like yours has no chance against my beautiful power," Kirsch said.

"You know what I changed my mind, I hope you do win your match," Mimosa said making Kirsch smile.

"Oh so you've finally changed," he said.

"Not really because if you win we get the honor of crushing you ourselves," Mimosa said smiling while Kirsch fell to the ground while looking down.

Over at the stand with the other magic knights, "So that's Kirsch, he seems special," Yuno said.

"Yeah who do he think he is talking like that," Bell said waving her arms around.

"It's true that he is creepy," said Noelle.

"Hey be careful about the way you speak about him," Klaus said serious before looking towards the the battle area, "Its true that is personality may seem strange, but he is vice captain of the coral peacocks, they say he's the one who actually keeps the squad organized since their captain Dorothy Unsworth trends to be constantly napping," he said pushing up his glasses.

"Yeah thanks for the information Specs," said Noelle.

"Glad to have you on our side specs," said Yuno.

"That's not my name," Klaus said looking annoyed as the announcer signaled the start of the second match. While the battle was starting Asta was on a broom with Mimosa while Xerx was flying on his own while standing.

"Hey Xerx," Asta said getting his attention, "About what you said back there, about how you had your own goal for being here and not wanting to win," he said referring to when he almost didn't destroy the enemy teams crystal.

"What are you talking about, I lied remember," Xerx said.

"Come on your magics really strong, I know that if all three of us work together we can this thing," said Asta. But he then looked confused when Xerx started to laugh

"Well alright then, Ill let you be the decoy again next time," said Xerx making Asta look annoyed as they reached the stone stage. On the field Magna was currently throwing fire balls in one direction with his flame batt.

"Come out an face me, I'm gonna smash that crystal of yours into pieces," said Magna as he held up his batt, "**Flame creation magic, grand slam**," he said throwing multiple fireballs forward. It set off multiple explosions before he ran further ahead.

"Now this is getting interesting," said Julius looking excited.

"Such rough magic shouldn't be here in the first place, he is definitely off the list," Augustus said not looking impressed by Magna's Magic.

As Magna ran forward toward one of the ruined structures, one of his opponents who turned out to be a man from the Azure deer, hid behind a wall as his grimoire floated in front of him.

"My copper magic should stop him," he said placing his hands on the ground. Then in front of Magna large red jackals jumped towards him.

"This is lame, why don't you come out here and fight me yourself," said Magna as he used the batt to destroy the jackals that were close to him and fired fireballs at the ones furthest away from him before more appeared.

"Oh it seems you are not doing so well, it seems the mana in weeping for you," Kirsch said appearing next to Magna in the air as pink petals floated around him.

"Huh what are you talking about," said Magna before noticing one of the jackals getting closer, which he quickly destroyed with his batt, "Bad doggy,".

"See, if you make your attacks more precise your flames will grow more beautifully," Kirsch said calmly.

"Be more precise huh," said Magna staring at the targets in front of him, "I just to focus on what attacks I should use," he thought taking a deep breath before hitting one of the hounds closest to him. Two of them jumped into the air where Magna fired a large fireball, destroying two of them in a row.

"Wait how is this possible," the man from the azure deer said looking surprised before a fireball hit the wall in front of him, pushing him back.

"Alright I did it," said Magna smiling.

Over with Sol she was standing at the top of one of her earth golems, "You better stay out of my way, I'm here to make the blue rose knights rank higher so Char will be happy," she said before her golem began to sink into the ground, "Wait what?".

"Sorry miss but your golem wont be getting any further," a man from the green mantis squad said smiling, "**Earth magic, mud sink**," he said as Sol tried to get the Golem to move.

"That Golems size has nothing to do with our objective," said Kirsch flying next to Sol who seemed confused wondering what he meant, "Wouldn't it be better to use multiple golems at a much smaller size so that we can over power our enemy," he said calmly.

The green mantis man then looked surprised to see pieces of earth come out of the ground around him, "**Earth creation magic, multi golem**," Sol said as smaller versions of her earth Golem appeared around him, "Fast and powerful," she said smiling.

"I'm out numbered," he said looking nervous as Kirsch flew above them.

"Haha this is wonderful, why your all fighting below I have the crystal completely safe," he said as down below in the water the man from the purple orcas smiled.

"Actually you've left your crystal wide open, **water creation magic, rising** **Colacran**," he said pushing his hand forward as a big fish made out of water, shot up from the river and towards Kirsch who smiled as the pink petals began to move around him more quickly.

"**Cherry blossom magic, Raging Magic cherry blossom storm of petals, plus my beautful illusion**," he said as large pink cloud surround the battlefield. The magic knights on the stage couldn't see what was happening.

"What is that?" Asta asked looking surprised by the spell, "Can my swords even cut through something like that," he thought.

Meanwhile inside the spell the multiple Kirschs began to appear around his opponents, "Whats happening,".

"Now everyone let us bloom the path to victory," Kirsch said as both Magna and Sol saw a tunnel in front of them, that lead straight to the enemy teams crystal.

"He's given us a clear path to victory," said Magna holding up his batt.

"Now it's time to go," said Sol as both fire balls and earth golems destroyed the crystal.

"Ful blooom," both Magna and Sol said. The crytal shattered it as the pink cloud vanished revealing the winning team to the people watching.

"You cant win a battle if your attacks aren't, beautiful," said Kirsch smiling as both he, Magna and Sol struck a pose, "But perhaps the true crime here is my handsomeness,".

"Whoa that guy is fast, I didn't expect it to be like that," said Asta looking surprised while Mimosa looked creeped out by her brothers pose.

Magna and Sol were hiding their faces realizing what they just did, "I cant believe I just did that," said Sol.

"The winner is Team C," the announcer said.

"I see now, no wonder this is the man who will one day take over after Dorothy Unsworth, but he is still strange," Klaus said white Noelle and Yuno nodding in agreement with him as the team C was brought back to the stage.

"Well it seems we will be facing each other in the second round," said Kirsch standing in front of Asta who just smiled.

"Well were not going to lose," said Asta before watching as the next two teams reached the battle area. One of them being Finral, Leopold and Hamon from the Golden dawn.


	64. Part 64: A surprising entry

**Part 64: A surprising entry**

"Alright Im going to give this all I got," Leopold said looking excited as he along with his team of Finral and Hamon who was smiling.

"I say my glass magic will make this a splendid battle," he said making Leo look annoyed as he turned to face him, "Seeing the way Kirsch performed in his own battle inspired me to battle beautifully as well,".

"No way I'm going in there and firing everything I got," Leopold said when Finral stood in front of the two of them.

"No we should leave our battle strategy to me," he said looking determined, "If you listen to me Im sure we can do our best," he said thinking back to recent battles during the time in the underwater temple and the battle in the forest of witches.

"I haven't spent all time fighting with the others for nothing, now its time to show what I can do," he thought when Leopold started laughing.

"I see your ready to go, alright then will listen to you so show us how its done," he said smiling as he punched his right fist forward which made Finral smile before they bumped fists and the announcer declared the match to begin.

Once the battle began one of their opponents stood behind a wall watching them, "What are they doing there," he thought as Finral made a portal appear, then another appeared next to him with Leopold jumping out of it.

"Now this is what I'm talking about," Leopold thought before punching the man with fire around his right fist, sending him flying to the ground.

"Their spacial mage can put portal anywhere on the battlefield," the man thought as one of his teammates stood ahead of Leopold with his grimoire floating in front of him.

"Your not getting past me, **feather creation magic, tornado of feathers**," he said as a large tornado made of feathers formed in front of him and starting moving towards Leopold who was running right towards it as a portal appeared on the ground.

"Ha I see it," Leopold thought smiling before falling through the portal and the spell ended up hitting the man who had just gotten back up.

"Their ideas was to use friendly fire the whole time," the feather mage thought looking surprised before Leopold came out of a portal next to him and hit him with flames as well.

"From here I can see whats going on in the battlefield," Finral thought as another portal appeared next to the female magic knight guarding the crystal. Hamon stood above the portal with a smile on his face.

"I must say that black bull is really impressive, why have they been hiding him this whole time," he said before using his glass magic to lift the crystal into the air as Leopold appeared in the sky after jumping out of a portal.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, **Flame magic, spiral flames**," he said sending out two blasts of fires from his hands, destroying the crystal.

"The crystal has been destroyed, Team E takes victory," the announcer said as Finral let out a breath of relief.

"My that went great, I say we have a victory meal," Hamon said walking over and carrying a basket full of food as Leopold landed next to him and took out something to eat.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," he said before taking a bite.

"I don't think I can eat after all that," thought Finral as they began walking back to the the stage with some of the magic knights looking surprised by the way Finral used his magic.

"Did you see that, is he really just a junior magic knight, yeah all that black bulls are but their experience made them strong," some of the other magic knights said thinking back to when they watched Asta and Magna fight.

Though one person didn't seem surprised, it was Langris who was smirking, "Surprising given hes the biggest failure to the house of Vaude," he thought before it was his teams turn to battle.

His team members turned out to be Fragil, a woman from the azure deer squad and Sekke from the green mantis who seemed to look nervous, "What was I thinking taking part in this, I know captain Jack said he wanted to get points for the squad, but everyone here is so strong," he thought starting to sweat.

"He don't worry its going to be okay," Fragil said getting Sekke's attention, "The black bulls are all juniors but they seem pretty strong and I'm sure your strong too," she said smiling when Sekkes attitude suddenly changed as he struck a pose making her look surprised.

"Haha I see you saw through my act, well allow me to show you my power by shooting off like a star," he said as his girmoire floated in front of him and the sekke shooting star appeared in front of him.

"With this I shall charge right through the enemy, haha," he said when Langris walked forward.

"Actually," he said before putting up a finger, "I think that's a great idea," he said smiling. Over in another part of the field one of their opponents had put their crystal in a large container.

"With this our crystals secure," the crimson lions member said before noticing Sekke coming towards them on the Sekke shooting star with Langris standing on the back of it. Another one of their opponents stood on a nearby hill.

"Their walking into a trap, theres trap magic all around," he thought smiling.

"I prefer to make my charge at full speed," Langris said holding his right arm back.

"Haha, got it," Sekke said smiling making his magic Sekke shooting star shoot forward. Langris then smiled as he slashed through the air, a dark piece of magic cut through the container and the crystal inside it surprising the crimson lions member as Langris magic had also cut through the hill behind it.

"What was that," Asta said looking surprised by what what just happened.

"He cut through space itself," Noelle said sharing her boyfriends opinion.

Langris then jumped off Sekkes shooting star before it reached the trap magic, which went off causing an explosion. When the smoke cleared Sekke fell to the ground with a surprised look on his face as Fragil went to check on him.

As Langris reached the stone stage he walked over to Finral's team with a smile on his face, "No matter how hard you try you'll only be good as a means of transport," he said, "In the next match try not to be hit by my portals, it would be awful if you were to suddenly disappear and it wouldn't just sadden mother and father, but someone else as well,".

Finral clenched his fists as an image of a woman with long hair flashed through his mind, he then looked at his brother with a determined look on his face, "Then I better make sure that doesn't happen and make sure that we win," he said.

"Ha, ever the insolent one, brother," Langris before walking away as the next match was about to begin.

"Match five of the first will soon begin, all teams step forward," the announcer said. One team stepped forward, but one team of a man from the silver eagles and another from the crimson lions looked confused.

"Uh we seem to be missing someone," the crimson lions member said looking confused wondering where their teammate was.

"I don't whats taking so long, find your third team member or you will be disqualified," said Augustus looking annoyed before facing forward.

Asta was looking at the names on the image when he came to team missing their third member, "X, wait does that mean they just left?" He asked.

"I think X is actually someone's name," said Mimosa.

"Hello," said a male voice muffled.

"Whoa who's that," said Asta seeing the person who spoke up. They were wearing the magic knights robe of the azure deer, but is face was white with his hair yellow and ending in pink tips.

"I'm mr X, but my real name is," he said as his face began to glow with magic power. Then the face turned into different kinds of colors before falling off and revealing.

"Its me, Rill Boismormortier, captain of the azure deer," said Rill smiling while most of the magic knights looked surprised that Mr X turned to be Magic knight captain.

"Wait is that you Rill," said Asta.

"Hey its Asta, hows it going I thought I would try getting into Royal knights to get some more points since we came in last place in the star award ceremony," said Rill rubbing the back of his when a man in dressed in a black suit and with scar on his forehead stood behind him.

"Master Rill, I'm sure you will do great in this test," he said.

"Come on Walter don't embarrass me here," said Rill.

"Wait is this guy his butler," said Asta before Walter stared at Asta with a serious look on his face which surprised the anti magic user as the butler stood in front of him.

"Master Rill speaks very highly of you, thank you very much for being his friend," he said bowing.

"Uh yeah that's okay, but I don't really know him that," Asta said before a tea cup on a plate was put in front of him.

"Please, as my thanks," said Walter before stepping away when Asta drank the tea he had shocked look on his face.

"Asta," said Noelle looking concerned as he lowered the cup looking surprised.

"This tea is so good," he said when some of the magic knights began speaking up.

"Wait can a magic knight captain even take part in the test, it does seem like an unfair advantage,". Rill ended up hearing over hearing them and then began to look nervous.

"No wait please don't make me leave," Rill said looking over at Julius.

"No its alright your welcome take part in this test," he said before looking over at the magic knights, "Don't see this as a threat, think of it as way to prove yourselves by being able to defeat a magic knight captain," he said which seemed to excite some of the magic knights at the oppertunity.

"This way Ill get to see more amazing magic," he thought as Rill along with his teammates were brought onto the battlefield for their match.

"You can do this master Rill," said Walter.


End file.
